Dos caras tiene la luna
by Fantastic-Man
Summary: ¿Realmente son tan distintas Rei y Asuka?. Puede que ellas tengan mucho mas en comun de lo podría parecer o... aceptar. Capitulo 17 arriba!
1. Prologo

**Dos caras tiene la luna.**

**Prologo.**

Han transcurrido ya poco mas de un mes desde aquella batalla acaecida en el interior del geofrente, donde el Eva 01 enloqueció durante la batalla y se salio de control, provocando el aniquilamiento del decimocuarto ángel, la liberación de la unidad primera y la fusión de su piloto con dicha unidad. Ahora todo el personal de NERV se esforzaba para lograr exitosamente el cometido asignado de rescatar sano y salvo al tercer elegido del interior de esa unidad.

Los altoparlantes anunciaban que las fases preliminares estaban concluidas y que el plan de rescate del piloto se llevaría a cabo dentro de exactamente media hora.

Un ajetreo monumental, mayor que el de costumbre, se observaba por todas las dependencias del cuartel. Sobre todo en los hangares y en el centro de mando.

Todo el personal se encontraba ya listo en sus puestos, todos sabían muy bien lo que tenían que hacer y como debían de hacerlo. Todo había sido preparado de forma tal de no dejar nada al azar.

Pero en los hangares, sobre sus respectivas plataformas de ingreso a las unidades y sobre todo este ajetreo, se encontraban dos personajes que estaban mirando a la dantesca unidad púrpura denominada "Evangelion 01" desde los extremos de estas plataformas. Ambos, o mejor dicho ambas, porque estos personajes eran dos chicas, deseaban que él regresara.

A pesar de que una no lo demostrara…

y la otra se hiciera al indiferente.

Una de ellas no podía resignarse a la idea de no volver a verle.

La otra no lograba entender porque su ausencia le extrañaba tanto.

Una de ellas sintió que desde que lo conoció cambio su vida.

La otra sentía que de a poco se introdujo en su mundo y formo parte de el.

Una de ellas podría haber muerto por el.

La otra sentía que el podría haber muerto por ella.

Una de ellas creía que su vida no tenía sentido ni razón, hasta el día en que lo conoció.

La otra creía que podía ser autosuficiente y no depender ni necesitar de nadie, hasta el día que lo conoció.

Una vez, el había subido a un Eva para proteger la vida de una de ellas, aunque no le habían obligado a ello. Solo porque sintió que debía hacerlo.

Una vez, el había subido a un Eva para salvar la vida de otra de ellas, aunque no le habían obligado a ello. Solo porque sintió que debía hacerlo.

A una de ellas le sonrió, a pesar de no tener razón aparente para ello.

A la otra de seguro le había sonreido tambien, y de seguro le hubiera gustado verle sonreír mas a menudo, aunque parecía que el nunca tenía motivo aparente para ello.

Ambas se sabían de sus presencias mutuas, incluso se vieron de reojo, pero a pesar de esto ellas en ningun momento se hablaron. Fuera de ser ambas chicas y de ambas ser las otras dos pilotos de la serie Eva, y por ende colegas de labores, no se conocían mucho mas allá que de presencia.

Pero aunque no lo dijeran, ambas deseaban en el fondo, si bien de distinta forma, un mismo objetivo común. Que Shinji volviera desde el interior del Eva.

Y así lo hacían en silencio desde sus respectivos lugares.

Una de ellas tenía ojos de rubí y cabello azul como el cielo.

La otra tenía ojos azules y pelo rojo intenso como el fuego.

Varios minutos mas tarde vemos un panorama distinto en el cuartel. El plan de rescate ha comenzado. Y las novedades que se tenían no eran alentadoras.

-¡La operación esta fracasando!.

-¡Estamos perdiendo al piloto!.

-¡Aborten toda la operación y reiniciemos!-. Ordenaba Ritsuko.

Pero los monitores solo consignaban el rechazo a estas ordenes por parte del Eva 01.

Ritsuko se sentó en la consola principal de manejo del sistema de supercomputadoras MAGI y programo un programa auxiliar. Era una rudimentaria variación del programa principal que se estaba empleando, pero era la última esperanza. Variación que consistía en una pregunta algorítmico-emotiva que se le formularía al piloto.

"¿Deseas regresar?".

Y también se programaron dos respuestas básicas posibles en base a lo que estuviera sintiendo el piloto. Una respuesta afirmativa y una respuesta negativa.

El programa se envió.

El frenesí previo dio paso a la expectación al esperar la respuesta del piloto.

Los segundos pasaban y la expectación aumentaba, afectando a todos. Inclusive a un par de chicas que presenciaban la operación, ahora ya desde el centro de control.

Segundos después, Maya indicaba que el sistema MAGI estaba detectando una respuesta débil desde el Eva 01 y que estaba procediendo a analizar y a decodificar.

El tiempo se detuvo, el aliento se contuvo y las ultimas esperanzas se consumían mientras se esperaba la respuesta del piloto.

Y exactamente 10 segundos después, la respuesta que aparecía en los monitores era definitiva e inapelable.

"No".

La bestia que crearon los hombres, retendría a su victima. Ahora el piloto pasaba a ser parte del ser del Eva.

El plan de rescate había fracasado.

Shinji no regresaría.

La desazón y la decepción se apodero rápidamente de los rostros de todos los que estaban presentes. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos y planes, ellos habían fracasado.

Y esto afecto principalmente a dos personajes que en silencio habían estado contemplando todos los acontecimientos.

Rei miraba la gigantesca pantalla del centro de controles que indicaba con letras gigantescas la frase "Operación fallida". Lentamente comenzó a bajar su cabeza, mientras intentaba asimilar el hecho de que el ya no volvería.

Y mientras intentaba hacer esto, ella susurraba una pregunta que nadie mas pudo escuchar.

-¿Por qué?.

Segundos después, dio ella media vuelta y con un paso cansino procedió a retirarse discretamente.

Por otra parte, Asuka miraba el mismo monitor.

Y por alguna razón ella estaba molesta con el chico y con su decisión de no volver, y para sus adentros lo recrimino duramente.

"Estúpido, eres un cobarde. ¡Cómo pudiste quedarte dentro del Eva!. ¡Por qué huiste!...".

Y en un momento de rabia ella no pudo contener mas sus emociones y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Estúpido!. ¡Por qué no regresaste…!.

Quiso ella seguir gritando, pero se detuvo.

Todo el mundo la observo por su reacción, incluso la primera elegida, quien detuvo su caminar y volteo su mirar para vislumbrar lo que había ocurrido.

Asuka pensaba que la miraban por la reacción que había tenido recién. Si bien eso era cierto, no lo era en su totalidad. Cuando comenzó a ver algo neblinosa su vista y a sentir algo tibio y húmedo corriendo por una de sus mejillas supo el porque de la atención de todo el mundo.

Ella estaba llorando.

Solo fueron segundos, pero por espacio de esos pocos segundos ella quedo vulnerable y expuesta frente a todos.

Por pocos segundos ella quedo frágil.

Y eso era inconcebible para alguien como ella.

Y ella huyo lejos, muy lejos.

Lejos del centro de control…

Lejos de todas esas miradas inquisidoras que la escrutaban.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!. Soy yo otra vez. 

Mientras escribía un capitulo de un fic que estoy haciendo "Las Almas Nunca Mueren", que se refería a cuando Shinji queda atrapado dentro del Eva 01 se me ocurrió pensar. ¿Qué pasaría si él hubiera decidido no regresar?. Después de darle vueltas al asunto por un rato, se me ocurrió este fic.

Por ahora pienso en dejarlo como un "One Shot", una historia de capitulo único y auto conclusivo. Ahora, si a ustedes les gusta, puedo continuarlo. Caso contrario, lo dejamos hasta aquí. Pero para saber si les gusto o no, necesito que me dejen reviews. "ojalá muchos".

Por ultimo, y aunque de seguro ustedes ya lo saben, igual se los digo. Neon Genesis Evangelion y todos sus personajes y caracteres no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gainax. Publico este fic con el único fin de contar una historia que espero que les guste, por lo que no reclamo derecho o propiedad alguna sobre la serie con la publicación de esta historia ni la escribo con animo de lucro.

Será hasta la próxima.


	2. Culpa

**Capitulo 1. **Culpa.

Mientras Asuka se perdía por los rincones de NERV, todos los operarios miraban en los gigantescos monitores los resultados de la operación fracasada. Un silencio sepulcral se cernió sobre todo el centro de mando, y en las caras de casi todos los funcionarios "salvo de uno que estaba en lo alto del puente de mando en el puesto de la Comandancia" se veía el mismo rostro triste, desconsolado y derrotado.

La Mayor Katsuragi rompió ese silencio tácito que se había formado y le pregunto algo nerviosa a la Doctora Akagi. –Doctora… ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de reiniciar el proceso o esperar a mejores condiciones para intentar un nuevo plan de rescate?-.

-No Mayor-. Le dijo con un hondo y sincero pesar. –El plan solo puede ser intentado una sola vez, el ser y el alma de Shinji ahora ya son parte del ser y del alma del Evangelion. Lo siento Mayor pero nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada mas-.

-¿O sea el esta…?.

Misato no tuvo valor de terminar la frase. Y la doctora tampoco tuvo el valor de completar la oración. Ello pese a que ambas sabían perfectamente de que estaban hablando.

Ante la mirada incrédula y desencantada de Misato, la doctora trato de justificarse. –El decidió no volver. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Fue su voluntad de permanecer allí adentro la que no nos permitió traerlo de vuelta…-.

-¡De que mierda nos sirve todo el poder de la ciencia si esta no puede salvar a una persona!-. Interrumpió bruscamente la Mayor. -¡Devuélvanme a Shinji!. ¡No lo quiero atrapado dentro de esa cosa!. ¡Quiero que me lo devuelvan!. ¡Devuélvamelo!...

Y la Mayor se sentó abatida en una silla que había por allí desocupada para poder llorar su desdicha, mientras Ritsuko intentaba consolaba y los operarios solo podían limitarse a observar la situación.

En esto Gendo Ikari, quien había estado silente observando la situación durante todo el tiempo se puso de pie y con una voz aun mas seria que de costumbre fue que dio la siguiente orden. –-A partir de este momento todo el personal puede retirarse-.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos los trabajadores de NERV allí presentes él reitero la orden. Y con la finalidad de que la orden fuera indubitada, el Comandante fue el primero en hacer abandono de las instalaciones, seguido por el Vicecomandante Fuyutsuki.

Lentamente, uno por uno todos los funcionarios de NERV comenzaron a hacer abandono de las dependencias de dicha organización, hasta que solo quedaron Ritsuko quien estaba tratando de consolar a Misato, y tres de los operarios quienes miraban la escena "Maya, Makoto y Shigeru".

El ruido de una cosa metálica siendo golpeada inmisericordemente sin cesar resonaba por todo el camerino de mujeres. Y la soledad de ese inmenso camerino hacía que el ruido se escuchara aun mas fuerte.

Después de un rato, vemos en un rincón de ese camerino la puerta de un casillero totalmente abollada producto de los golpes y a un costado de este casillero, sentada en el suelo, estaba una chica enfundada en un traje rojo como la sangre, tratando de contener su llanto. Apretaba sus dientes para así acallar su dolor, pero el leve temblor de su cuerpo y un par de lagrimas que a pesar de la resistencia de la chica tímidamente corrían por sus mejillas daban cuenta de una realidad contraría.

Nunca pensó Asuka que algún día iba a romper la promesa de ser ella siempre fuerte y de que nunca lloraría en su vida por nada ni por nadie, pero hela allí, llorando desconsoladamente por él…

¡¿Por él?!. Pero quien se lo hubiera imaginado, ella siempre le gritaba cosas y le insultaba apenas tenía la oportunidad para hacerlo. Jamás le había dicho nada que no fuera medianamente sarcástico o hiriente, a pesar de que él nunca la trataba mal o la insultaba. Hasta pensaba que él era un completo idiota por esa forma de ser tan tímida, tal vez enfermizamente tímida para su gusto.

Pero a veces, tenía ella que reconocerlo, ese chico tímido y pusilánime podía llegar a ser sorprendente. Después de todo, a diferencia de ella o de la "niña modelo", él no tuvo ningún entrenamiento o preparación previa como piloto. Y sin embargo según todas las estadísticas, el había sido relevante para vencer a casi todos los ángeles "salvo aquel que tomo forma de virus informático", de hecho él había vencido en situaciones normalmente imposibles. A la hora de pelear pareciera que podía llegar a transformarse por completo, adquiriendo un impulso y un valor increíbles, el mismo que normalmente solía escasear en su vida personal.

Por último, a veces ese chico triste sin embargo podía sonreír, aunque no tuviera una razón aparente para ello. Y cuando le veía sonreír por alguna extraña razón todo problema parecía desaparecer.

Era extraño, le gustaba verlo sonreír, pero esos instantes nunca duraban. Y lo mas triste de todo es que casi nunca duraban por culpa de ella. Siempre tenía que venir la palabra hiriente, el comentario malintencionado… Siempre tenía que venir ella a arruinarlo todo.

Era extraño, ella siempre había visto a Shinji como un rival, como un niño mimado con una actitud de mierda mas bien digna de un permanente fracasado mas que de un piloto de la serie Eva. "Indigno y patético remedo de hombre", le llego incluso a gritar alguna vez en una de sus tantas discusiones. Ella incluso a veces le hacía alarde de las múltiples cartas que por allí tenia guardada de sus varios admiradores, a veces incluso hacía el ademán de mostrárselas, haciendo esto únicamente para molestarle, ya que en el fondo a ella tampoco le interesaban en lo mas mínimo las pretensiones de los chicos que pretendían cortejarla, pero que nada le podían ofrecer a ella.

Ella ya había tomado la decisión de cómo sería su vida. Ella sería sola y autosuficiente, nunca dependería de nadie, menos de un hombre, y mucho menos de alguien como él…

Pero ahora lo único que la hubiera consolado era haberlo visto de nuevo, para que este dolor cesara de una vez por todas, para que la vida pudiera continuar, igual que siempre…

-¿Igual que siempre?-. Se interrumpió Asuka.

-No-. Se dijo desconsoladamente luego de un largo silencio. Y luego agrego. –Yo no volvería a un lugar donde solo puedo esperar amargura y dolor… Seguramente, Shinji tampoco volvería a un lugar así-.

Y entonces, una horrible sensación afectaba a Asuka. La sensación de sentirse culpable por haber inducido a ese chico a huir de la vida, y esta vez, para siempre. Sin la posibilidad de una vuelta atrás.

La amarga sensación de culpa hizo que Asuka dejara de reprimirse y llorara abiertamente, ya sin disimulo alguno. Con la cabeza agacha entre las piernas recogidas y sus brazos abrazando las piernas.

Pero unos momentos después, volvió a intentar contener su llanto cuando escucho débiles pasos entrando al camerino. Y se dirigían precisamente a donde estaba ella.

Asuka no levanto la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, no necesitaba saberlo, el hecho que estuviera allí parada esa presencia sin hablarle, probablemente solo observándola sin saber que hacer, le hacían inferir quien estaba allí. Y al mirar de reojo las largas botas blancas que por ser parte de su traje se confundían con el, no le cupo la menor duda de quien se trataba.

Y por ello, Asuka no se atrevió a mirarla.

Solo, en la inmensa oficina de la Comandancia, se encontraba Gendo Ikari, el Supremo Comandante en Jefe a cargo de NERV. De pie mirando por medio de los inmensos cristales de su oficina hacia los hangares del cuartel donde se divisaba en primer plano la purpúrea unidad primera. Mientras hacía esto, el trataba de explicarse mentalmente el porque de lo ocurrido, de buscarle un sentido a lo ocurrido.

Pero fue imposible hallar una respuesta. Ante esto, el empezó a maldecir mentalmente su mala suerte, Shinji ya no volvería del interior del Eva. Y eso afectaba gravemente sus planes. Por ahora, tendría que seguir simulando el seguimiento a los planes de sus auténticos superiores y benefactores, a ver si por esa vía se le generaba alguna oportunidad que le permitiera llegar a desarrollar sus verdaderos planes.

Pero esas no eran todas las preocupaciones que afectaban a Gendo.

Es cierto de que el había sido demasiado bastardo con su propio hijo, pero ello no le importaba, este tratamiento era necesario para el éxito del plan, que no admitía error alguno, tanto para la lucha contra los ángeles como para los planes posteriores que Gendo tenía en mente, necesitaba que como piloto de la serie Eva Shinji tuviera determinación y fuerza, aunque tuviera que adquirirla a punta de los golpes de la vida. No podía permitirse tener como piloto a alguien débil y temeroso. Para el Comandante, el fallar no era una opción.

Además, pensaba que si su plan tenía éxito, el sufrimiento y los pesares de Shinji podrían ser fácilmente compensables, al igual que el sufrimiento y los pesares de toda la humanidad. En otras palabras, la reedición en versión humana de la vieja promesa de un mundo feliz sin dolor ni pesar en el "cielo humano", al cual solo se puede llegar luego de mucha miseria y sufrimiento. Idéntico requisito que el exigido para ingresar al mítico cielo prometido por todas las divinidades.

Pero al fusionarse con el Eva, Shinji había tirado todo ese sueño por la borda.

Luego de un tiempo, el se sentó y junto sus manos como siempre, pero uso esta forma para golpear la mesa maldiciendo su suerte.

Y luego, bajo su cabeza hasta depositar su cabeza frente a esas manos juntas, y gruño con rabia otra maldición por su perra suerte.

Con calma, aunque algo ahogada para disimular el hecho de que había estado llorando, Asuka logro reunir el valor para intentar hablarle a esa presencia que estaba frente suyo. Pero toda palabra que ella tuviera pensada murió antes de salir su boca cuando la vio allí de pie.

Al verla, Asuka sintió que algo no parecía estar bien. Allí se encontraba Rei Ayanami, quien parecía tener la misma cara inexpresiva de siempre, la misma mirada neutra de siempre, la misma actitud indiferente de siempre…

Pero esta vez, había algo en ella que era distinto. A pesar de seguir con la misma careta de completa ausencia de emocionalidad, había algo en ella que parecía mostrar un sentimiento vago y difuso.

Luego de mirarse por unos momentos, Rei dio la impresión de que se movería para largarse de dicho lugar. Pero no fue así, en su lugar se sentó en el suelo al lado de ella.

Un incomodo silencio se hizo por un largo rato. Mientras Asuka miraba disimuladamente de reojo a su compañera y pensaba en su actitud reciente. "¿Por qué ella se sentaría a su lado sin decirle nada?". Siempre había encontrado a Rei demasiado extraña, pero nunca había pensado en verla allí a su lado, como si quisiera solidarizar con ella y con su dolor, como si su dolor también fuera de alguna manera el dolor de ella. O quizás, Rei era tan rara que se sentó a su lado como un gesto automático e inconsciente, después de todo, ella parecía no tener emocionalidad alguna, probablemente ella no pueda entender o dimensionar todo lo que estaba pasando…

-¿También te duele?.

Sorprendida y sin atinar a que responder, Asuka solo pudo mirar extrañada a su colega al romper el hielo con esa pregunta.

-¿Qué estas diciéndome?...

-¿También te duele el que ya no vuelva?.

-¿De… de donde sacas tu esas cosas?-. Le respondió la segunda niña, tratando de volver a su acostumbrada faceta de poderosa e insensible.

-Del hecho que tu estabas llorando por el.

-Bueno… Es natural… puede afectarnos un poco el hecho que un compañero de labores ya no vuelva mas, pero esos son los gajes del oficio. Además, aun estamos nosotras y todavía tenemos que luchar contra el enemigo… y no podemos ser darnos el lujo de ser débiles ante…

Asuka se callo, sin querer miro fijamente a la cara de Rei. Encontrando en ella una mirada escrutadora que sin decirle nada la tachaba inmediatamente de mentirosa.

La pelirroja se sintió aludida por esa mirada y le grito enojada. -¡¿Por que me miras así?!-.

-¿Por qué intentas engañarte?-. Fue la contra pregunta de Rei.

-¿Engañarte?. ¿Quién quiere engañarte a ti…?.

-No. No pudiste engañarme y eso lo sabes. ¿Pero porque insistes en engañarte?.

-¿A que te refieres con engañarme?. ¡Eso no tiene sentido!...

-¿Entonces, porque insistes en engañarte?.

-Tu… Tu…-. Asuka comenzó a molestarse y se ponía de pie mientras le gritaba ahora. -Tu no puedes entenderlo. ¡Tu nunca podrías llegar a entenderlo!. ¡Ya que eres fría e indiferente!. ¡Ya que eres… Eres una…!.

-¿Una tonta Asuka?. Se que piensas que soy una tonta. Pero yo no soy una tonta. No me trates como una.

La voz seria de Rei al interrumpirla con estas palabras, hizo que Asuka quedara en blanco, y no pudiera responderle. Pero Rei no callo y le respondió en un extraño tono de voz que sabía a tristeza. –Tal vez no lo entienda, pero a pesar de ello si lo siento. Shinji no volverá…

Y eso me duele-.

Lentamente Rei se ponía de pie mientras se marchaba lentamente hacia la salida del camerino, al ganarse bajo el marco de la puerta sin embargo se detuvo y sin voltearse le hablo, ahora nuevamente retornando a su tradicional tono frío y bajo.

-Por ordenes del alto mando, no habrán mas pruebas de sincronización por lo que quede de esta semana, por lo que las pruebas se reiniciaran desde el lunes.

La interpelada no contesto, pero Rei sabía que Asuka le había escuchado y entendido el mensaje, por ende dio por transmitido el comunicado y procedió a retirarse.

Y Asuka quedo una vez mas sola en medio de la inmensidad de ese camerino.

A bordo de un automóvil manejado por Misato se realizaba el trayecto de vuelta a casa. Este viaje fue inusualmente silencioso, ninguna de las dos ocupantes dijo una sola palabra, ni siquiera la radio del vehículo fue encendida, el leve ruido del motor y el ocasional desplazamiento de los demás vehículos por el camino fueron los únicos capaces de romper el silencio. No habían ánimos para conversaciones, y el único tópico que se podría haber tratado era lo ocurrido en esa triste jornada.

Al llegar al departamento, el silencio se prolongo. Y mientras Asuka se dirigía a su dormitorio para pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido; Misato se sacaba su chaqueta y acto seguido se dirigía hacia una de las neveras, pero contra lo que pudiera pensarse no fue a sacar unas latas de cerveza, sino que fue hacia una nevera mas chica.

Al abrirla se encontró con Penpen, el pajarraco al verla se alegro y fue hacia ella, pero al verla triste se detuvo, al igual que la gran mayoría de los animales, dicho pingüino también podía percatarse de los sentimientos y del estado anímico de sus amos.

Misato recogió a ese pingüino, y mientras lo alimentaba le hablaba tristemente.

-Te preguntaras el porque de esta cara y este tono de voz. ¿No es así?... Veras… Shinji, nuestro niño que vivía aquí con nosotros, él… el ya no volverá. Jamás.

No pudimos traerlo de vuelta, el prefirió quedarse adentro del Eva. Tal vez sea mejor para el así, tal vez, esa cosa pueda darle algo, no lo se, algo que quizás nosotros no pudimos o no supimos darle…. Por Dios, todo esto es tan raro...

La voz de Misato se quiebra mientras empieza a abrazar a Penpen. –Cuando lo vi tan solo y triste al llegar a esta ciudad, sin nadie que lo quisiera o acogiera… Yo no podía soportar verlo así. Y me lo traje para acá con nosotros, para que tuviera un lugar donde sentirse acogido, donde no se sintiera solo… Y ahora que no esta, la casa se ve tan vacía.

Pero en realidad, quizás nunca pensé realmente en el…

Tal vez yo solo lo buscaba porque necesitaba compañía para no sentirme sola, tan solo lo utilizaba para no sentirme sola.

Y ahora que ya no esta, me siento sola…-.

Y mientras abrazaba a Penpen, ella lloraba.

Detrás de una puerta entreabierta, Asuka escucha los susurrantes lamentos de su tutora. Y no pudo impedir que ese desagradable sentimiento de culpabilidad volviera a su ser. Así es que cerro muy lentamente la puerta en parte para no seguir escuchando la tristeza de la Mayor, y en parte para que nadie pudiera escuchar su propia tristeza.

Muy lejos de allí, en un pequeño departamento de los suburbios, una chica a través de un espejo veía las lagrimas correr por su pálida cara. Mientras pasa uno de sus dedos por el sendero que había dejado esa lagrima, ella no puede dejar de pensar en el hecho de que Shinji ya no volvería. Y en relación con esto había una pregunta que rondaba por su mente: "¿En que momento el tercer elegido dejo de ser un ente mas en su mundo y paso a ser algo importante para ella?". ¿Desde que decidió pilotear para evitar enviarla a una muerte segura?. ¿Desde que decidió retornar?. ¿Acaso desde la "Operación Yashima"?...

Nunca antes había interactuado tanto tiempo con alguien de su edad. De hecho, ahora que repasaba las cosas en perspectiva, nunca había interactuado con mas personas que unos cuantos facultativos científicos y la figura del Comandante. Pero todos lo hacían como si ella tuviera que algún día retribuirle de alguna manera. Nadie parecía haberse preocupado o interesado por ella de forma tan desinteresada…

No podía entenderlo, de hecho muchas cosas propias del común de las personas le eran ajenas, no porque no las conociera, sino porque no podía entenderlas. A Rei le costaba demasiado entender esa serie de acciones, omisiones, deseos y pensamientos denominada comúnmente como "El comportamiento humano".

Como esa lagrima que tenia en su dedo, que le hizo pensar en la tristeza de Asuka. ¿Por qué ella lloraba por el?. ¿Y porque esa extraña obsesión de negar que le importaba?. En realidad siempre veía a Asuka tratar muy mal a quien había sido no solo su compañero de armas y de escuela, sino que también su compañero de habitación. Y sin embargo, ella lloraba por el.

Igual como Rei estaba llorando por el.

Tendida en su cama trato de hallar algún sentido a todas estas paradojas, pero ello le fue imposible. El cansancio propio de la tristeza y la confusión pudieron mas y en medio de lagrimas y de toda esta confusión fue que Rei se durmió.

_Continuara…_


	3. Añoranza

**Capitulo 2. **Añoranza.

Por entre medio de los cerros que majestuosos sobresalen por sobre el horizonte despunta el alba y con ello un nuevo día principia en la ciudad fortaleza que se yergue a sus pies. El sol de la mañana se cuela por las ventanas del departamento de la primera elegida. Las tenues y ya mas que gastadas cortinas no pueden evitar que el sol le dé en toda su cara, provocando que ella despertara.

Como era típico en ella, se levanto y fue al baño para lavar su cara para poder despertarse y ver si podía borrar las lagañas y los surcos de secas lagrimas que estaban por sus mejillas. Luego fue a la cocina, y como lo hacía todas las mañanas, saco del refrigerador una caja de leche, la cual vació en un vaso. Acompaño este humilde desayuno con una barra alimenticia proteínica y la ingesta de un cóctel de pastillas predeterminado según indicaciones medicas el cual procedió a ingerir como lo hacía ella todas las mañanas. Sin embargo y luego de tomar unas cinco pastillas, reparo en que tenía que tomar un medicamento adicional que le había sido entregado el día anterior.

Rei miro el frasco, este no tenía mas indicaciones que el complejo nombre del componente y la indicación de tomarlo todos los días por las mañanas.

"¿Por qué debía tomar tantas pastillas?". Se cuestiono ella. No se sentía enferma y, por lo que había escuchado del último control medico, ella se encontraba bien de salud. Incluso, para alguien como ella, el tomar tantas pastillas ya le estaba resultando demasiado molesto y desagradable, sobre todo si no sabes el porque debía tomarlas. Por eso, opto por no tomarlas, con lo que tomaba ya era mas que suficiente. Además, el dolor que ella tenía desde el día anterior era un dolor profundo del alma, de esos que no se pueden curar a base de pastillas.

Luego de terminar de desayunar, Rei termino de vestirse para marchar hacia la escuela. Por muy dolorosos que hubieran sido para ella los acontecimientos del día anterior, había que proseguir con esa monotemática rutina que era para ella la "vida cotidiana".

Aunque por primera vez en su vida se sintió extrañamente incomoda con toda esta situación.

La escuela. Un lugar donde se supone van los jóvenes a estudiar y a aprender los conocimientos que deben de serles útiles para su vida futura de adultos y así puedan llegar a ser miembros de provecho tanto para si mismos como para el resto de la sociedad. Además de ser un lugar donde los jóvenes aprenden a socializar, a compartir y a relacionarse con las demás personas de su edad. Pero para alguien como Rei Ayanami, la escuela era una especie de extraño convencionalismo ritual que no lograba entender. Las materias que le eran impartidas las entendía prácticamente a la perfección sin necesidad de estudiarlas, pero muchas de esas materias las podía haber estudiado por su cuenta. Además, sentía que podía prescindir de dichas materias, después de todo, lo que aprendía en la escuela parecía no servirle de mucho en su vida diaria. Después de todo, ella no veía para si futuro mas allá del Eva.

Sin duda lo que mas le llamaba la atención era el hecho de que tuviera que pasar buena parte del día junto a otros chicos y chicas de su edad. Se supone que esto era para lograr relacionarse con ellos. Pero sin embargo y luego de muchos años de estar en la escuela ella siempre terminaba sola y siempre veía como en los recreos ella la única que todo el tiempo siempre estaba sola. Casi siempre todos siempre estaban con alguien, ya sea jugando, estudiando, compartiendo algo, o simplemente evadiendo la soledad haciéndose mutua compañía.

Notaba también la soledad cuando regresaba a la sala de clases y reparaba que los bancos que estaban inmediatamente adelante y atrás suyo permanentemente estaban vacíos, al igual que los bancos que estaban a su costado derecho.

Notaba también la soledad cuando prácticamente nadie hablaba con ella. Habían incluso días en que lisa y llanamente no hablaba porque nadie le dirigía la palabra, pero además porque nunca sentía de que podía hablar, no le llamaban la atención las cosas que normalmente llamaban la atención de los demás compañeros o de sus compañeras, de hecho sentía que muchas de las cosas de las que hablaban le eran simplemente desconocidas. En realidad no parecía haber nada que pudiera llamarle poderosamente la atención.

Para paliar su soledad siempre distraía su mente perdiendo su mirada por la ventana que tenía a su izquierda lo que ocurría en su alrededor. Las nubes pasando, los pájaros volando y cantando, las gentes que pasaban por las calles absortas ellas en sus preocupaciones cotidianas. Usualmente se entretenía en eso y perdía todo el tiempo de las clases, y nunca le decían nada por ello. Total, con tal de que sacara buenas calificaciones, "Cosa que siempre hacía", y no distrajera a la clase, "cosa que nunca hacía", todo parecía estar bien.

Al termino de las clases, y mientras el salón se vaciaba, ella se levantaba lentamente. Tenía que ir a la conserjería a pedir los implementos de limpieza para limpiar y ordenar el aula, ya que le correspondía hacerlo.

Minutos después, las sillas estaban sobre las bancas y muy lentamente Rei trapeaba el piso. De pronto recordó lo que paso la última vez que había hecho el aseo del aula.

En aquella ocasión ella tenía problemas para poder estrujar el trapero con el estrujador de la cubeta de limpieza, por lo que estaba hincada en el piso, estrujándolo con sus propias manos. De pronto una sombra estaba frente a ella, la sombra de un chico quien atentamente la miraba.

Rei alzo su mirada y vio a Shinji de pie bajo el marco de la puerta del salón. Este estaba visiblemente sorprendido de verla así.

-Te pareces a una madre.

-¿Ah?-. Pregunto una sorprendida Rei ante tan extraño cumplido.

-No se porque, pero pienso que serías una buena madre.

El hecho de que en esos instantes el salón estaba algo oscuro por ser un día nublado impidió ver a Shinji que Rei se había sonrojado por ese comentario, solo pudo ver como ella bajaba la cabeza y seguía estrujando mientras callaba unos segundos.

-Pero que cosas dices-. Fue la respuesta algo retardada de esa chica.

Shinji se acerco hacia ella y le ofreció ayudarla a terminar de limpiar el salón. Normalmente ella hubiera rechazado el requerimiento por considerarlo innecesario, pero en su lugar ella callo, y el chico tomo esa señal como una afirmación.

Pronto el salón quedo completamente limpio y en orden. El chico se sentó sobre una de las bancas para descansar un poco, en otra banca contigua Rei replicaba el gesto. Por unos instantes ambos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente sin hablarse mientras el sol tibio del atardecer invernal se dejaba ver por un claro de entre las nubes y atravesaba los ventanales.

No sabía si era producto del cansancio, de la iluminación que estaba tomando el ambiente o que otra razón podía ser, pero Shinji no pudo evitar encontrar a Rei desesperantemente bella, aun mas que de costumbre. Su normalmente pálida expresión estaba adquiriendo una tonalidad anaranjada que reemplazaba a la gélida y lejana belleza a la cual estaba acostumbrado; y le dio una sensación de ser ella tan calida, tan real, tan al alcance de la mano.

Un mechón de los azulosos cabellos de la chica se había ido hacia delante, tapando uno de sus ojos. El, con su mano corrió ese mechón para ver mejor aquellos ojos rojos capaces de desnudar con la mirada y de hacer extraviar todos los sentidos. Mientras Shinji se perdía en esos ojos pasaba delicadamente su mano por sus mejillas, y por su mentón, para terminar recorriendo con uno de sus dedos la boca de Rei; esa boca que lentamente comenzaba a moverse, esperando ser besada por ese chico que inconscientemente también deseaba besarla, y se estaba acercando para besarla, mientras ella esperaba ese instante, dejándose llevar y cerrando sus ojos mientras tímidamente se acercaba a el.

Se acercaron hasta llegar a sentir sus respiraciones mutuas, al punto de escuchar sus corazones latiendo al unísono, al punto de sentir sus labios tocándose haciendo contacto…

Pero por desgracia, nada es demasiado bueno como para durar por siempre, y alguien se encargo de recordárselo…

-¡Ejém!-. Fue el sonido de una exasperante y provocada carraspera que lo interrumpió todo.

Rápidamente Shinji abrió sus ojos y volteo su mirada para mirar a una Asuka que estaba bajo el marco de la puerta, al borde de echar humo por la cabeza.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-. Pregunto la pelirroja en su conocido y fastidioso tono cínico.

-¡Asuka!.

-¡No, que va!. Si soy la primer ministro… ¡Pues claro que soy yo estúpido!. ¡Já!. Así es que "Olvidar los apuntes" es como se llama la excusa ahora. ¿No kinder?.

Y ante la mirada atónita del chico y la mirada nuevamente neutra de Rei, Asuka saco rápidamente a Shinji del aula, mientras indirectamente le lanzaba una mirada llena de celos hacia Rei.

El ruido de la escoba cayendo al piso saco a Rei de sus recuerdos y la hizo regresar a la realidad presente. Usualmente un acontecimiento como ese tendía a considerarlo como trivial y no se molestaba en recordarlo, de hecho parecía que ya lo había olvidado. Pero ahora resultaba que lo recordaba perfectamente.

Y no solo lo recordaba, en verdad ella sentía una extraña añoranza. Ella deseaba con el fondo de su ser que el la hubiera besado, que se hubiera quedado con ella, que ese instante nunca hubiera terminado, que la segunda elegida nunca hubiera aparecido, que nunca se lo hubiera llevado…

Se agacho para recoger la escoba, permaneciendo agachada por un largo instante, como si pudiera volver a rememorar ese instante. Como si el esperar así permitiera que ese instante se replicara.

Pero su sombra no aparecía.

Rei decidió dejar de engañarse, Shinji nunca volvería del interior del Evangelion.

Y ello no dejaba de dolerle.

Sus ojos rojos se enrojecieron aun mas cuando tímidas gotas salieron de sus ojos, cayendo en el piso. Y su sollozante respiración atrajeron a otra presencia a la puerta.

-¿Rei?. ¿Estas bien?.

Rei levanto la mirada y vio a Hikari, la delegada de la clase, quien se acerco a levantarla.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que te paso?.

Ayanami no respondió, en su lugar miraba con tristeza a la cara de la delegada, por haber venido ella, en lugar de quien esperaba, y luego volvió a bajar su mirada apenada.

La delegada sintió que ante el mutismo de su compañera, y debido a su carácter cuasi-autista, tal vez lo mejor sería dejarla allí sola. Después de todo, a Rei nunca había le habían interesado los problemas de los demás. ¿Por qué a la delegada le deberían importar los problemas de Rei?. Pero en realidad a la delegada si le importaba lo que pasara con Rei, y no solo por su calidad de delegada le importaba, de hecho creía que su carácter antisocial se debía mas bien al hecho de que los demás nunca habían sido amables con ella, pero que si alguien podía demostrarle amabilidad, tal vez terminara demostrando que Rei no era el típico o, en este caso, la típica niña rara y antisocial que frecuentemente suele haber en casi todos los cursos.

-¿Sabes Rei?. Quisiera ayudarte, pero no se como puedo hacerlo. De hecho no se si puedo ayudarte, ni siquiera se cual es tu problema, si es que me lo quieres decir.

El mutismo de la interpelada fue su única respuesta.

Resignada ante este magro resultado, Hikari pensó en irse. Pero no sin antes decirle una última cosa.

-¿Sabes?. No se si este sea el mejor momento para decírtelo, pero si quieres contarme algo, quiero que sepas que tu puedes contar conmigo…

No lo se, todos creen que eres rara y antisocial por gusto, pero no creo que sea así. Creo que estas sola porque nadie se ha interesado en ti, y no me gusta ver a la gente sola.

Y luego de un rato silente, le delegada le pregunto a Rei. -¿Te gustaría que fuéramos amigas?-.

La interpelada no respondió, solo atino a levantar sorpresivamente su cabeza y mirar a la delegada de forma igualmente sorprendida.

Y la delegada también se sorprendió.

-¡Ehhh…!. No es necesario que me respondas ahora. Es mas, si consideras que lo que dije fue estúpido o si no me quieres contestar… bueno, lo entenderé.

Un incomodo silencio se formo en la vacía aula.

La delegada miro a Rei por última vez antes de emprender sus rumbos para marcharse mientras se despedía.

-Muy bien. Nos veremos mañana.

Pero Rei, quien seguía sorprendida por el anterior ofrecimiento, se levanto y le hablo, con una palabra que casi sonó a un grito.

-Espera.

La delegada se detuvo y se dio vuelta para mirarla.

-¿Si?.

Rei se quedo parada allí, demorando en responder, como si estuviera reuniendo el valor necesario para ello.

-¿Me querías decir algo?-. Pregunto la delegada esperando la respuesta.

Trataba de pensar en como decir la situación. Pero su mente no podía ordenar las ideas, así es que opto por soltarlas.

-¿Tu en la mañana me preguntaste por si sabía el porque de que Asuka no vino a la escuela?.

-Mmmmm… Si, te pregunte eso, y también te pregunte si sabías del porque Shinji tampoco había venido.

-Hikari-. Respondió Rei luego de una larga pausa. –Creo… que hay algo que debes saber…-.

En el departamento de Misato Asuka estaba sola, la Mayor tenía deberes ineludibles que cumplir. Solo por ese día la Mayor permitió que faltara a la escuela, después de todo, aun debía digerir los acontecimientos sucedidos.

Toda esa mañana ella estuvo encerrada en su habitación llorando hasta que sus lagrimas se agotaron. Nunca ella lloraría, pero nadie la estaba viendo como para reprochárselo, así es que no importaba mucho que estuviera rompiendo por enésima vez su promesa.

Mas tarde ella comió algo del refrigerador "mas bien por la necesidad de hacer algo mas que por sentir verdadera hambre" y luego de comer decidió hacer algo que siempre tuvo ganas de hacer.

Corrió lentamente la puerta corrediza e ingreso al cuarto de Shinji. Le sorprendió el verlo tan ordenado, como si el tipo hubiera tenido la deferencia de ordenarlo antes de partir para que estuviera limpio para cuando regresara.

Una pared desnuda de adornos tapizada con papel mural. Un escritorio donde hacía a veces sus tareas, "de hecho había sobre este una tarea de álgebra que por razones obvias nunca pudo terminar", unos muebles de cajonera donde el chico guardaba sus ropas, la cama ordenada, y a un lado de la cama estaba un velador donde junto a una lámpara que a su vez oficiaba como reloj despertador se encontraba un objeto que siempre había llamado la atención de Asuka. El SDAT, el modelo reproductor portátil de música de Shinji que siempre escuchaba cada vez que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Frecuentemente lo veía escuchando ese aparato, pero nunca sabía que era lo que escuchaba. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, muchas cosas de su antiguo compañero de habitación le eran desconocidas.

Asuka coloco los pequeños audífonos en sus orejas mientras prendía el aparato y un minidisco en su interior comenzaba a girar y a reproducir temas tristes y melódicos que ella nunca antes había escuchado. Así estuvo ella toda la tarde.

En el cuartel general en el geofrente, mas concretamente en la oficina del Comandante nadie parecía muy convencido luego de terminar de escuchar la propuesta del Comandante.

-¿Realmente cree usted señor que esta sea una buena idea?-. Preguntaba Misato.

-Puede que lo ocurrido recientemente por el fracaso de la operación sea doloroso para nosotros, pero debemos rápidamente superar esto. En la lucha por la supervivencia que es esta guerra no podemos mirar hacia atrás-. Fue la respuesta del Comandante.

-Así es que un funeral simbólico para Shinji… ¿Y cree que con eso arreglamos la moral de nuestra gente?-. Pregunto la doctora Akagi.

-No es útil que estemos permanentemente de luto. La vida debe de seguir.

Misato hervía de rabia. "Hipócrita de mierda", pensaba mientras escuchaba hablar al Comandante. En vida nunca le importo su hijo mas allá que como piloto, y tampoco le importa ahora muerto, y nunca se inmuto siquiera en disimularlo un poco. Pero tiene que quedar bien con todos. Tenía que guardar las apariencias. "Pretender hacer un funeral simbólico como un mecanismo de alzar la moral de los pilotos, trabajadores y funcionarios". Pero que ser mas falso y cínico era el Comandante.

La Mayor no aguantaba mas. Pensaba gritarle al Comandante y su silente Sub-Comandante en su cara todo lo que pensaba, pero Kaji la sujeto de un brazo, mientras la miraba y tímidamente le negaba con la cabeza esa idea. Después de pensarlo unos segundos, le encontró la razón. Gendo realmente era un hijo de puta el cual se merecía que le gritaran unas buenas cosas en la cara…

Pero no sería en ese momento.

Cerca del atardecer Asuka abría la puerta del departamento, no esperaba visitas y en honor a la verdad, no estaba de ánimos para recibirlas. Pero al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de ver juntas a Hikari, su mejor amiga, y a Rei, quien podría decirse que era ahora lo mas cercano a un rival.

Hikari miraba tristemente a su amiga mientras le preguntaba si eran ciertas las noticias que le había contado Rei sobre el hecho de que Shinji no logro ser rescatado del interior de su Eva y que nunca volvería.

Asuka no contesto, ella callo y bajo su mirada. Mientras mascullaba su dolor y para sus adentros maldecía a Rei por haber divulgado esa noticia.

Hikari sabía que esa respuesta equivalía a una afirmación, pero no se sentía satisfecha. Ella necesitaba oír de otra boca la confirmación de esa aciaga noticia.

-¡Respondeme Asuka!-. Le demandaba Hikari. -¿Es cierto que Shinji no regresara del interior de su Eva?. ¿Es cierto que el esta muerto…?-.

-¡El no esta muerto!-. Le grito como respuesta a la pecosa niña que tenía enfrente suyo.

Al ver a la delegada asustada con su reacción Asuka no pudo evitar sentirse miserable por haberle gritado y trato de disculparse, pero ella solo logro confundirse aun mas y llorar abiertamente y sin disimulos sobre los hombros de la delegada, ya no podía seguir aparentando el ser fuerte porque estaba toda deshecha por dentro.

Pronto a la delegada también le comenzaron a correr unas lagrimas por la pena de ver a su mejor amiga llorar, por el hecho de saber que uno de sus mejores amigos también había sido otra victima mas de esa maquina infernal llamada el Evangelión, y por último porque por culpa de una maquina como esa quedo gravemente herido y casi muere Touji, a quien Hikari veía no solo como un buen amigo, sino que como algo mas. Aunque nunca tuvo ella el valor de decírselo, porque no sabía que pensaría el de eso, porque le temía a una respuesta negativa que pudiera destrozar sus ilusiones.

Rei estaba contemplando la escena sin saber que hacer, pero había algo que le decía a ella que no podía estar allí parada como si nada, tenía que hacer algo.

Sin darse cuenta, ella acerco una de sus manos hacia la cabeza de la segunda elegida acariciando su cabellera y su cabeza. Posteriormente ella trataría de encontrar una explicación a este hecho, pero en ese instante en que no sabía que hacer, sentía que de alguna manera con este gesto podía ayudar a mitigar el dolor de Asuka, que en realidad no era una cosa muy distinta de su propio dolor.

Así estuvieron un largo rato hasta que luego, ya algo mas serena, Asuka levanto su cabeza y veía a Rei, quien era la que estaba acariciando su cabeza. Normalmente ella hubiera rechazado abrupta y violentamente este gesto. Pero el ver a la "Fría niña maravilla" preocupándose por algo o, en este caso, por alguien, le era particularmente llamativo. Además a esas alturas lo que ella necesitaba era una mano amiga que le ayudara, y por ahora no le importaba de donde viniera esta, aun si venía esta de la persona menos esperada.

* * *

Hola a todos!. 

Quisiera que perdonaran la demora en las actualizaciones, ya que he estado algo ajetreado debido a los examenes finales. Además aparte de estar escribiendo este fic estoy trabajando en la actualizacion y en la correccion de mi otro fic que estoy escribiendo "Las Almas nunca muren" y que espero poder publicar a eso de mediados de Enero.

Me alegro que este fic este teniendo tan buena acogida, lo que me motiva para seguir escribiendo una historia que espero que les guste tanto como me esta gustando a mi.

Bueno, sin mas que decir, mas que desearles a todos un muy feliz año 2006, me despido.

¡Nos veremos!.


	4. Silencio

**Capitulo 3. **Silencio.

En ese día el cielo estaba nublado, solo algunos pequeños y lejanos claros de cielo por donde penetraba tenuemente la luz del sol rompían con el panorama gris oscuro que había en la atmósfera.

Debajo de este cielo gris, en un verdoso camposanto, infinitas lapidas se extendían por toda la vasta explanada verde, pero una de ellas congregaba a un grupo de gente.

La lapida era igual a casi todas las que habían en ese cementerio, una lapida de color negruzco con un grabado en color blanco que identificaba al "difunto".

"_Ikari Shinji._

_2001 - 2015"._

Frente a esta lapida habían algunos representantes de los operarios y trabajadores de NERV, la doctora Akagi, Misato, Kaji, todo el curso de Shinji encabezado por su delegada de clase y, por supuesto, las otras pilotos. Todos mirando en respetuoso silencio la escena.

Era esta una escena extraña, no habían oradores ni se realizaron grandilocuentes homenajes. Solo hubo una escueta y breve ceremonia que para aquel entonces ya había concluido. Ahora ya no habían palabras para prodigar, tal vez nunca fueron necesarias las palabras. En realidad todo esto era una bizarra ritualidad, porque esa lapida solo era una referencia material para recordarlo, bajo la tierra no había ningún cuerpo para devolver porque Shinji no estaba allí. De hecho donde él estaba ya nadie podía alcanzarlo.

Aunque formalmente la ceremonia ya había concluido, fueron muy pocos los que se movieron de allí. Misato aun lloraba por la perdida de uno de sus niños mientras era consolada por Kaji; Ritsuko estaba con Maya, quien representaba a los operarios; Hikari estaba con Touji, quien había sido dado de alta para poder estar presente en este responso. Kensuke andaba cabizbajo para que no se le notaran algunas lagrimas que corrían mientras lamentaba la suerte de uno de sus mejores amigos, pero igual no pudo aguantar y al final lloro y tuvo que ser confortado por sus amigos y por el resto de sus compañeros.

Asuka miraba toda esta escena, aunque ella no lloraba, no podía disimular la tristeza en su cara durante todo el sepelio. No quería que la vieran llorar, pero por alguna razón extraña no quería parecer fría e indiferente...

No, no es que quisiera parecer afectada, estaba realmente afectada. Pero no solo sentía dolor por lo sucedido. Ahora, algo de veras extraño, de hecho casi patético, comenzaba a rondar en la mente de la segunda niña.

Ella aun estaba allí, pero su mente se fue lejos de ese funeral para ir a otro funeral acontecido hacía ya muchos años atrás, en un día tormentoso de invierno, en un ambiente muy parecido a este, pero en otro y lejano camposanto.

Frente a una lapida blanca que llevaba el nombre de su madre y mirándola con decisión y entereza, Asuka se juramentaba que ella nunca lloraría por nada ni por nadie; y siempre sería autosuficiente y por lo tanto nunca necesitaría de nadie; porque ella estaba sola, tendría que vivir y desarrollarse por si sola y solamente podía depender de una persona, de si misma.

Juro que nunca dependería de nadie, por ello siempre repelía todo intento de ayuda, aun cuando de veras ella la estuviere necesitando. Tenía que demostrar que ella era fuerte. Pero nunca pudo lograrlo. Irónicamente, al pretender ser fuerte, lo único que lograba al final era mostrarse tal como era, una niña que pretendía ser adulta, pero que todavía no había dejado de ser lo que realmente era, una niña.

Juro que nunca necesitaría de nadie. Pero casi siempre sentía algo que le faltaba en su vida, un vacío que debía ser llenado, una necesidad que debía ser satisfecha, la necesidad de alguien quien pudiera prodigarle cariño, de que alguien pudiera valorarla y apreciarla por lo que realmente era, no por lo que se esperara de ella.

Ella todo el tiempo rememoraba de una forma u otra a una persona a quien siempre amo, porque había sido la única que la había querido y aceptado por ser ella, a pesar de que había terminado lastimándola cuando un día decidió abandonarlo todo para marchar hacia la eternidad.

Su madre.

Al morir esta, emocionalmente Asuka había quedado en orfandad. Si bien nunca estuvo sola, ella siempre se sentía sola y vacía. Nadie parecía pretender comprenderla o aceparla o por lo menos de hacer el intento. En su lugar, todo el mundo la veía como una niña privilegiada por ser tan linda y agraciada, por ser muy inteligente y lista; por haber logrado ingresar a la universidad y destacarse en ella, muchas veces incluso superando a sus compañeros de aula a quienes aventajaba en edad, mientras el resto de los niños de su edad aun tenían que vérselas con las materias de la escuela; por haber sido seleccionada además para un proyecto elite del cual podía depender nada menos que el futuro de toda la humanidad. Con todos estos meritos, Asuka debería sentirse mas que orgullosa de si misma. Y realmente sentía que había hecho mucho…

Pero, pese a esto, en lo mas profundo de su ser sentía que todo estos logros no eran suficientes. Todo este éxito, y todo ese orgullo y satisfacción que normalmente le brindarían satisfacciones a una persona, todo ello en realidad no era mas que una débil y pálida mascarada con la cual ella pretendía llenar y evitar un triste sentimiento que la merodeaba apenas todas las demás gentes la abandonaban, apenas todos los halagos terminaban, y que siempre se revelaba al desnudo en lo mas profundo de su intimidad.

La soledad. El amargo sabor de la soledad.

Asuka notaba la soledad cuando en su familia adoptiva su padre tendía a ser hosco con ella y en su lugar prefería prodigar su atención a los hijos de su madrastra y a los que posteriormente tendría con ella. Y la notaba cuando la relación con su madrastra era una de corte mas bien formal, casi artificial.

Notaba ella la soledad cuando en la universidad sus compañeros y profesores la admiraban por ser tan inteligente y aplicada, pero para los profesores ella, a pesar de sus meritos,era solamente una estudiante mas. Y para sus compañeros Asuka era "la bicho raro" que inefablemente suele haber en las aulas universitarias. De hecho por culpa de su edad, nunca pudo integrarse bien a la vida universitaria, inclusive no era raro que muchos la vieran como una niña que poco menos estaba "jugando" a estudiar en la universidad, menospreciando su capacidad.

Por mucho tiempo Asuka se sentía desorientada, no sabía bien donde podía encajar. Su vida era triste y solitaria, era ella demasiado menor como para lograr integrarse con sus compañeros de universidad, demasiado adulta en su comportamiento para involucrarse con los niños y niñas de su edad; y dentro de su familia Asuka sentía que poco menos era una extraña a la cual ellos sentían que poco menos le estaban haciendo un gran favor con brindarle un techo para dormir, por lo cual no se la integraba mucho.

Cuando llego al Japón, y aprovechando que no tenia a nadie quien conociera de ella o de su pasado, pensó en hacer una nueva vida, en reinventarse por completo y borrar todo lo que la relacionara con su anterior vida. Por fin las cosas cambiarían para ella, por fin ella podría demostrar todo su valor como una piloto de Eva. Sería alguien importante, y ya no sería mas una carga indeseable. Ella triunfaría, por fin dejaría de ser vista como una niña molestosa y malcriada para llegar a ser toda una mujer triunfadora. Por fin podría desterrar todo rastro de su amarga vida pasada para hacer algo grandioso con su vida, algo de lo cual ella siempre se sentiría orgullosa. Asuka tenía muchas metas y mucho que desear y esperar de su nueva vida, y nunca dudaría que lograría todo lo que ella se había propuesto. O al menos, eso era lo que ella creía…

Porque muy pronto ella descubría que sus planes no resultarían como ella esperaba.

Ella solo pudo vencer a cuatro ángeles. En principio un registro nada de malo… Pero en realidad ella nunca los venció sola, siempre necesito de la ayuda de sus compañeros. En especial, de uno de ellos que por esas cosas raras de la vida terminaría viviendo con ella, "aunque en estricto rigor la cosa era a la inversa".

Muchas cosas le sorprendían de su compañero de cuarto. Imbuida de una idílica imagen heroica, propia de aquellos de quienes se esperan que sean los valientes que defiendan y salven a la humanidad, no esperaba encontrarse en su lugar con un chico de su edad, un chico débil tanto físicamente como de carácter, demasiado tímido y temeroso del mundo y de la realidad que lo rodeaba, con olímpica tendencia a evadir la realidad, al punto de pedir permanentemente perdón por casi todo, aun por aquello de lo cual no era responsable o culpable.

Esa actitud le molestaba y hacía que Asuka se saliera de sus casillas. No podía creer que ese niño pudiera ser capaz de pilotear un Eva, no podía creer que ese niño hubiera vencido en situaciones normalmente adversas e incluso imposibles. Para lo que debía ser, Shinji debería de ser todo un personaje, un tipo avasallador de sola presencia y desplante capaz de opacar a cualquiera…

Pero no, Shinji no era de esos tipos… no solo no lo era. En realidad, mas que un chico, Shinji era aun un niño que recién estaba empezando a iniciar el largo y dificil caminodeconvertirse entodo un hombre; y como tal era un ser débil y desvalido. No podía creer que ese mismo chico pareciera ser a la hora de la batalla un ser casi invencible junto con su poderosa maquina de guerra llamada Evangelion 01.

Lo odiaba por esa actitud de débil pusilánime que tenía, siendo que cambiaba por completo a la hora de luchar. Era patéticamente débil, al punto de llegar a encontrarlo todo un idiota por no ser ni comportarse como ella esperaba que se comportara alguien que pudiera preciarse de "invencible". Porque en vez de humillarla y menospreciarla por sus magros rendimientos como piloto, como lo habría hecho ella de haber estado en su lugar, el se esforzaba en comprenderla. Porque ella nunca lo apoyaba, pero el siempre lo hacía. Porque aunque ella lo rechazara mil veces, siempre el volvía cuando ella lo necesitaba…

Porque aunque ella le dijera mil veces que no, el nunca pensaría en esa posibilidad, y él siempre le diría que si, sin dudarlo.

Era como si el hubiera tenido necesidad de que le tendieran una mano, así como él tantas veces se la había tendido a ella. Como si de alguna forma él esperara reciprocidad.

Pero ella nunca le tendió esa mano, siendo que no era difícil hacerlo, bastaba con que se hubiera deseado hacerlo.

Pero nunca lo hizo.

Y ahora, cuando el destino inexorable ha dictado ya sentencia definitiva, Asuka se dio cuenta que hubo alguien mas, aparte de su madre, quien pudo prodigarle cariño, porque le entendía, y por ello la aceptaba tal cual era, por el solo hecho de ser ella.

Pero, al igual como ocurrió con su madre, Asuka solo pudo darse cuenta de lo que tenía a su lado y de cuanto valía en verdad, cuando lo perdió para siempre.

Y lo que era imposible e inconcebible para ella, estaba pasando frente a todos los presentes.

Asuka paso sus manos en su cara y se dio cuenta como calladamente y mientras estaba repasando estos sucesos en su mente, ella estaba llorando.

Ella había jurado que nunca lloraría. Pero ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había roto ella ese juramento. Y aunque era cierto de que nadie la había visto llorar antes, "o al menos eso creía", a esas alturas esa idea de consuelo parecía ser claramente insuficiente. Porque Asuka podía pretender engañar a todo el mundo, pero habría alguien a quien nunca podría engañar por mas que ella lo intentara.

A ella misma.

Y mucho menos podía seguir pretendiendo engañar a los demás, cuando ahora todos la estaban viendo llorar. Aun así quiso bajar la mirada y deseó escapar como fuera de aquel lugar, que la tierra se los tragara a todos, o que la tragara a ella. Pero antes de ahondar en esas ideas, una pregunta en su cabeza paralizo a la segunda niña, una pregunta que en su oportunidad fue formulada por una voz suave y delicada, pero que en su conciencia replicaba ahora mas fuerte que el estruendo de todas las divinidades juntas.

"_¿Por que intentas engañarte…?."_

Asuka abrió completamente sus ojos al recordar aquella pregunta que le hiciera Rei hacía algunos días atrás.

Rápidamente ella miro hacía su alrededor y de una u otra forma todos estaban acompañados. Todos, excepto Asuka… y alguien mas.

Frente a ella Rei Ayanami, la otra piloto de la serie Eva, estaba de pie vestida de riguroso negro luctuoso frente a la igualmente negra y luctuosa lapida, con la cabeza agacha mirando a esta y a la inscripción que allí aparecía , recordando al "difunto".

"¿Quién era realmente Rei?". Se pregunto Asuka. No era primera vez que ella se preguntaba eso. De hecho, y aunque no quería reconocerlo, esa era una pregunta que frecuentemente se hacía, (Tal vez, con una frecuencia mucho mayor de la que ella quisiera). Y no era para menos, de hecho, desde que la conoció siempre le pareció una chica antisocial y muy rara. A veces la llegaba a comparar con una muñeca porque, al igual que estas, Rei parecía no tener voluntad propia, parecía ser una especie de ente autómata que se limitaba a permanentemente obedecer sin chistar las ordenes que les daban sus superiores, porque como toda muñeca, carecía de personalidad y de emociones. Fría e indiferente, parecía que nada en este mundo le podía importar…

Pero al ver a la primera elegida con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos mirando la lapida mientras que el surco de una lagrima bajaba por su pálida cara, Asuka pudo ver mas allá de las apariencias, fue capaz de ver a otra alma que también sufría.

Mientras la miraba, recordó que en el camerino Rei se había sentado al lado de ella acompañándola por unos momentos y diciéndole que a ella también le dolía el hecho de que Shinji hubiera desaparecido para siempre. Y se lo dijo después de que la primera niña la hubiera visto llorar y hubiera comprendido el porque de ello, aun cuando se obstino en negarlo.

Y después, en el departamento de Misato, Rei le tendió una mano. Mas aun, ella le había capaz de prodigarle cariño. Y todo ello sin que mediara orden y sin que nadie se lo hubiera pedido.

Y ahora, al verla allí, con tímidas lagrimas corriendo por su pálido rostro, Asuka descubrió que así como Shinji no era como ella se lo esperaba o imaginaba, así mismo Rei quizás… quizás no era quien ella imaginaba. Tal vez… nadie es en realidad como aparenta ser.

Ajena a las preocupaciones y pensamientos de su camarada de labores, la primera niña miraba la lápida. Sabía perfectamente que en realidad esa lapida solo era un símbolo para recordar la figura del tercer elegido, el alma y el ser de Shinji no estaba allí en ese lugar. Sabía que donde estaba ahora ya nunca nadie lo alcanzaría. Sabía que el se había fusionado con el Eva y que fue él quien había decidido no regresar a la realidad pudiendo haber regresado…

Pese a ello, el hecho de nunca mas volvería ella a verle le dolía por una razón que no podía entender, pero que si podía sentir.

-¿Por qué?-. Se preguntaba constantemente para si misma en un tono susurrante, casi inaudible. Su mente replicaba esa pregunta.

-¿Por qué él se unió al Evangelion?. ¿Por qué los había abandonado a todos?. ¿Por qué el y no yo?...

¿Por qué yo no?...-.

Una y otra vez su mente se mortificaba con esta idea. Si ella hubiera logrado vencer al último ángel cuando ella intento oficiar de bomba suicida, el no se habría fusionado con el Eva y Shinji estaría con ellos. Tal vez ella habría muerto en el acto, pero eso no le importaba porque si ella moría siempre habría otra para ocupar su lugar y luchar. Su perspectiva era nihilista, mas allá de pilotear el Evangelion, y de un difuso y no muy claro "propósito final" ella no veía otro futuro en su vida, por ende tanto su vida como lo que aconteciera con todos los demás no le importaban en lo absoluto.

Pero… ¿realmente era así?.

De un tiempo a esta parte su monocorde y estrecho mundo había empezado a ampliarse. A descubrir que fuera de su mundo y de su realidad habían también otras realidades que, a su vez, construían otros mundos donde estas vivían, pero que estas realidades no estaban aisladas, sino que también podían interactuar y relacionarse con su mundo y su realidad, porque todas las realidades estaban interconectadas y formaban ese gran cuerpo mutable llamado "la realidad". Y por ello estas realidades que en apariencia eran tan ajenas y distantes a la suya pasaban también a formar inexorablemente parte de su realidad.

Si tan solo se pudiera volver todo el tiempo atrás, si tan solo todo hubiera dependido únicamente de ella, hubiera deseado que él nunca hubiera peleado, que nunca hubiera subido a pilotear el Eva, que el nunca la hubiera conocido…

Porque desde el momento que lo conoció, y sin darse cuenta, Shinji paso a ser parte del mundo de Rei…

Y ahora, después de haberlo conocido y ahora que había dejado de ser parte de su mundo, a Rei solo le quedaba una única cosa por hacer.

Olvidar.

Ella tendría que olvidarlo, y si no lo hacía por iniciativa propia de seguro le ordenarían que debería de olvidarlo, así como había tenido que olvidar muchas cosas que habían transcurrido por su vida.

Pero esta vez, ella no quería olvidar.

Pocas cosas buenas habían transcurrido en la vida de Rei. Y de esas pocas cosas buenas de su vida, todas habían sido olvidadas o bien enterradas en el fondo de su ser y anestesiadas para que nunca salieran a flote.

Y el haber conocido al tercer niño fue una de esas cosas buenas que valía la pena recordar.

No quería olvidarlo.

Pero a la vez, ella no debía permanentemente recordarlo, porque ello le dolía…

Pero quería recordarlo, porque la posibilidad del olvido le dolía aun mas.

El dolor y la pena le hacían flaquear su humanidad. Buscando apoyo para sostenerse Rei apoyó sus delicadas y temblorosas manos en la pétrea, oscura y fría lapida, mientras el dolor hacía que su respiración se entrecortara y sintiera la necesidad de desahogar este dolor que la estaba carcomiendo en su ser. Y mientras sus manos se agarraban con fuerza de la lapida el campo entero sintió el eco desgarrador del lamento de una alma atormentada.

Rei Ayanami. La chica tranquila y callada que nunca mostraba rastro alguno de emocionalidad, al punto de que muchos la creían incapaz de ello; la misma que muchos creían y veían incluso como un ente autómata carente de toda humanidad. Ella estaba allí, llorando de pena y gritando de dolor por la perdida de un compañero.

"No, no se trata solo de eso". Pensó para sus adentros la doctora Akagi al comparar esta posibilidad con el desconsuelo mostrado por Rei. "Quizás... esto haga que Rei empiece a descubrir su verdadero propósito final, mas allá de ser la primera elegida.

Y si lo descubre, nunca nos perdonaría".

Y el semblante de la doctora se ensombreció y se puso muy serio, mientras ella junto con el resto de los presentes vieron como Asuka daba lentos pasos hasta llegar donde estaba Rei.

Esta, en medio de su tristeza, pudo sentir una presencia que la estaba observando. Y al mirar de quien se trataba vislumbró a la segunda elegida. Ello no le sorprendió en principio, pero si le sorprendió al ver una actitud distinta en su cara, ya no estaba allí la chica arrogante y orgullosa que ella y todo el mundo conocía, en su lugar había una chica que tenia el mismo dolor que ella, que estaba tan necesitada como ella y que, sobre todo, necesitaba de alguien que la apoyara para poder seguir adelante… al igual que ella.

Luego de mirarse unos instantes, Asuka tendió su mano hacia la mano de Rei, quería ayudarla a levantarse y a consolar sus penas. Nunca había dado antes la pelirroja un gesto de reciprocidad para con nadie "al menos no públicamente", pero quiso dar este gesto para mostrar un poco de generosidad, además era un gesto sencillo, que no costaba mucho y que le nacía hacerlo en ese momento. Por último la pelirroja pensaba de que así podrían quedar "a mano" y no tener el cargo de pensar que le debía un favor a Ayanami…

Pero cuando la delicada y pálida mano de Rei se encontró con la mano de Asuka algo paso, al tomarse las manos ambas se vieron a la cara y por fracciones de segundos ambas no solo vieron los ojos de la otra, sino que vieron algo mas. Como si de cierta forma pudieran ellas verse reflejadas en la mirada de la otra…

Todo era muy extraño, como si pese a todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntas, recién ahora se estuvieran conociendo y hubieran dejado de ser mutuas extrañas. Y aunque ninguna de las dos pronuncio palabra alguna, ambas tuvieron la sensación de que algo había cambiado en el ambiente, y no era el hecho de que el cielo se estuviere despejando para dejar entrar la visión del cielo azul y la luz del sol.

No, esto era algo mas, algo que ninguna de las dos pudo entender o explicar en aquel momento, pero que claramente podían sentir.

Y por ahora, solamente eso les importaba. Nada mas que eso les importaba.

* * *

Hola a todos!. 

Han pasado poco mas de un mes desde que actualice por ultima vez. Quisiera que me perdonaran por la demora en las actualizaciones, pero salí de viaje por algunos días y me desconecte completamente, pero como ven, me puse las pilas y ya actualice.

Extraño el nombre de este capitulo "Silencio", pero tiene un sentido. Ya que si se fijan bien, ninguno de los personajes hablan, todo ocurre en el plano de los pensamientos de los personajes. Es algo extraño, pero tenia ganas de hacerlo.

Ya lo saben, pero igual se los digo. Cualquier comentario, critica, observación, sugerencia o lo que sea pueden hacérmelo saber escribiéndome un review o bien mandándome un correo. Acepto todas las opiniones, miren que son muy importantes ya que me ayudan a continuar y a mejorar este trabajo.

¡Nos veremos en la próxima!.


	5. Gracias

**Capitulo 4. "**Gracias".

Solo fueron unos breves instantes donde las dos pilotos se miraron. Sin embargo, ese breve tiempo fue suficiente para ambas niñas pudieran ver algo mas allá de sus prejuicios y de lo que siempre habían visto tanto sobre si mismas como de la persona quien tenían a su lado. Pero la irrupción de una tercera presencia hizo que ambas se soltaran y apartaran bruscamente sus miradas para volver a sus mundos.

La doctora Akagi miro con disimulada sorpresa este hecho, pero con voz seria se dirigió hacia la primera niña, impartiéndole una orden.

-Rei. Ya es hora de marcharnos.

Normalmente la aludida habría obedecido la orden sin chistar, o a los sumo pronunciando una lacónica y automatizada afirmación como un mecánico complemento. Pero esta vez ella permaneció estática, sin presentar reacción alguna. Como si ella no hubiera escuchado la orden… o quizás¿Puede que en realidad ella no haya querido escuchar la orden?.

Sea como fuere, la doctora volvió a hablarle.

-Rei, tenemos que irnos.

La aludida se volteo para quedar enfrente de la doctora y mirarla. Pero fuera de eso, ella no se movió ni pronuncio palabra alguna, seguía impávida ante esta orden.

A la doctora esta situación llamo poderosamente su atención, no era común que Rei desobedeciera una orden. Pero mas aun, no era común que ella estuviera de pie con una mirada triste que evidenciaba el haber llorado, mirada exhibida por unos ojos perdidos que mostraban el vacío que había ahora en el ser de la piloto, evidenciando esa mirada muerta que ella y todo el mundo le conocía.

No, ese mirar frío y carente de todo espíritu no se correspondía con el mirar que todos le conocían a la primera elegida. Ese era un mirar de indiferencia producto de la ignorancia por el mundo. Este en cambio, era una mirada triste, propia de alguien al cual ya no le importa nada porque ya lo ha perdido todo. Por ello Rei mostraba esa mirada muerta, que solo ofrecía amargura y desesperanza a quien posara su mirada en ella.

No lo demostraba, pero la doctora empezó a sentir que estaba perdiendo el control de la situación. Rei no reaccionaba, ni daba atisbo de reacción alguna. Su cuerpo aun estaba allí, pero su espíritu estaba ausente, vagando perdidamente en medio del dolor y la oscuridad del alma atormentada de la piloto. Las facciones de la piloto aparentaban no expresar emoción alguna, pero bastaba con mirarla detenidamente para saber que detrás de ese rostro en apariencia imperturbable como la piedra había una alma desgarrada que solo quería gritar de dolor hasta que se purgara por completo de todo ese sufrimiento, pero que ya no podía hacerlo.

-Doctora, será mejor que yo me lleve a las pilotos y me ocupe de ellas, al menos por hoy-. Intervino Misato a fin de intentar resolver la incomoda situación.

-Mayor, tengo ordenes de llevarme a Rei. Tiene labores que realizar y que no pueden ser postergadas…

-Creo que con lo que ha pasado hoy, dichas pruebas necesariamente van a tener que ser pospuestas. Ninguna de las pilotos esta en condiciones de realizar labor alguna-. Le respondió Misato mientras miraba de reojo a las dos pilotos. -Además, pasado mañana debemos reiniciar todas las pruebas y allí estarán en mejores condiciones de realizar todas las labores pendientes-.

-Sabes Misato que no puedes contravenir ordenes que provienen de la propia comandancia, ello excede tus prerrogativas…

-Soy Mayor responsable de los pilotos. Es mi deber velar por su seguridad y estabilidad…

-Mayor, creo que este no es el lugar ni el momento para discutir sobre jerarquías o posiciones…

La aparición de Kaji interrumpió esta discusión, dirigiéndose en tono serio hacia la doctora.

-Ritsuko, Misato tiene razón, es mejor que ella se ocupe de Rei. Al menos por hoy. Por ultimo mañana Rei de seguro estará en mejores condiciones de hacer las pruebas pertinentes.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-. Le señalo la doctora .

-Por eventuales problemas no te preocupes, yo después arreglare eso.

Acto seguido miro a Misato y se dirigió a ella.

-Llevaremos a las pilotos al departamento, por mientras yo encenderé el auto.

Misato no respondió y en su lugar solo asintió con la cabeza. Mientras que la doctora decidió no oponer resistencia y permitir la idea de la Mayor, después de todo, parte de su responsabilidad como Mayor era velar por el bienestar de los pilotos, además, no habría problema en que provisionalmente se encargara de Rei. Pero el comportamiento e interés de Kaji en la situación de la primera niña, eso no era explicable para la doctora.

Ryouji Kaji. Se supone que es un funcionario de enlace y supervigilancia de las Naciones Unidas que actualmente desempeñaba labores para el Departamento de Investigaciones Especiales de NERV. Sin embargo, y a pesar de tan rimbombantes títulos, las atribuciones de Kaji eran mas bien teóricas y limitadas. Pero por alguna razón, esas atribuciones teóricas que se supone solo existían en el papel eran ejercidas y con habilidad por Kaji. Y también sabía que de una u otra forma, él estaba desarrollando un peligroso doble juego que uno de estos días bien le podría costar muy caro.

"Kaji esta jugando peligrosamente al limite, y si da un paso en falso caerá en desgracia". Pensó para si la doctora mientras veía por última vez a Kaji antes de dar ella media vuelta y retornar a sus labores en los cuarteles del geofrente.

El trayecto de regreso al departamento se hizo en completo silencio, no habían ganas de hablar, de hecho, en realidad no había nada de que hablar mas que tópicos dolorosos que debían ser dejados de lado.

Nada interesante paso durante el resto del día. El silencio fue la tónica y no era para menos, el estado anímico imperante entre los presentes no podía contribuir a generar clima alguno de distensión. Aún debían terminar de asimilar la partida del tercer niño y debían también aprender el aceptar vivir ya sin el y el tener que hacerlo desde ahora.

La tarde demoro en transcurrir, pero finalmente tuvo que culminar el día para dar el paso a la noche. Misato, Asuka y Rei, las tres fueron a dormir relativamente temprano. Las dos primeras mujeres durmieron en sus respectivas habitaciones, a Rei en cambio se le otorgo la habitación que hasta hacia no mucho le había correspondido a Shinji. Después de todo esa habitación iba a estar desocupada, además, lo mas probable es que de estar todavía entre ellos le hubiera gustado a Shinji que Rei hubiera ocupado esa habitación. Al menos, esa fue la consideración que saco Misato a la hora de darle esa habitación para que pasara la noche.

Sin embargo, ya mas de madrugada vemos que una de las chicas no podía dormir por mas que lo intentaba. Resignada ante esta situación y cansada de darse vueltas en su cama, Ayanami decidió abrir sus ojos, reclinarse en la cama y recorrer con la mirada ese cuarto desconocido para ella. Era un cuarto sencillo pero a la vez acogedor y calido. Y aunque estaba oscuro, producto de la noche, la luz que se filtraba del exterior alcanzaba para develar algunos objetos y formas de la habitación.

No había mucho que ver en esos instantes, Rei decidió darse media vuelta en la cama e intentar volver a dormir, pero no solo no pudo dormir, sino que algo le llamo posteriormente la atención.

De forma inconsciente, y como a veces suele ocurrir cuando no se puede conciliar el sueño, Rei escucho al principio solamente el silencio de su habitación inerte, pero a medida que el oído se acostumbra a la quietud alcanza a distinguir sonidos que normalmente pasan desapercibidos. Así pudo escuchar los ocasionales vehículos que transitaban por las calles lejanas, el viento colarse por la ventana entreabierta y el pesado cortinaje moverse un poco, el leve crujir producto de la dilatación y la contracción de la madera… y un débil y ahogado sonido no muy lejano casi imperceptible que ella si pudo oír, aunque no supo como identificarlo. Trato ella de ignorar este ultimo sonido y así estuvo por un tiempo indeterminado pero ese sonido ahogado no la dejaba tranquila, así es que finalmente ella se levanto de la cama y dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta del cuarto, la cual lentamente corrió hasta abrirla por completo, luego de lo cual ella pudo salir.

El sonido se hizo un poco mas fuerte y Rei dirigió sus pasos hasta llegar delante de una puerta, de lo cual parecían provenir ese sonido que ahora sonaba como el eco reprimido de un lamento.

El cuarto de Asuka.

Lenta y silenciosamente Rei deslizo la puerta corrediza hasta generar un espacio por el cual ella pudo entrar a dicha habitación. Con sigilo se acerco hacia la pelirroja mientras la observaba.

Parecía estar dormida, pero el sueño de Asuka no podía catalogarse como un sueño tranquilo. Aunque estaban cerrados, sus ojos se movían, así como ocasionalmente movía un poco su cabeza.

Pesadillas. Dolorosas y amargas pesadillas atormentaban de forma inmisericorde el alma de la segunda niña, haciéndole ver en su subconsciente todo los sentimientos y emociones que ella siempre se esmeraba en ocultar y en negar frente a todos y a si misma apenas ella abría sus ojos.

Mientras la durmiente cerraba con mas fuerza sus ojos, comenzó a susurrar tristes lamentos y desesperanzas en un idioma extraño para los oídos de Rei. Aun así ella no necesito saber el significado de lo que Asuka susurraba, el solo verla y oírle sufrir era un panorama entristecedor, sobre todo pensando que ese dolor venía de alguien que siempre se había esmerado en preciarse de ser tan fuerte y orgullosa.

Sigilosamente, Rei se hinco para poder quedar a la altura de Asuka. Al principio ella siguió solo mirándola, pero luego paso sus manos acariciando la cara afligida de la durmiente, la cual fue relajándose poco a poco al sentir que alguien la estaba cuidando y protegiendo, velando porque esos fantasmas se alejaran y dejaran de asolarla. Todo ello mientras Rei le dedicaba dulces y acogedoras sonrisas a la pelirroja.

Así fue como Asuka pudo dormir por primera vez en plena paz luego de varias noches de intranquilidad y dolores silentes.

A la mañana del día siguiente Asuka pudo despertar en paz y en tranquilidad consigo misma. Después de muchas noches durmiendo al asedio de lúgubres pesadillas, por fin pudo despertar sin esa sensación angustiante que da el dolor inmisericorde que te asecha cada vez que tiene la oportunidad para hacerlo.

Estiro sus brazos a lo ancho a fin de desperezarse, pero cuando una de sus manos sintió en el borde de la cama la presencia de otra mano. Asuka se sorprendió por unos momentos, antes de incorporarse un poco para ver una sorpresa inesperada.

Tirada en el suelo alfombrado y vencida por el esfuerzo de una larga vigilia dormía la primera niña sin mas ropajes que un largo camisón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

"¿Por qué rayos la primera niña había entrado en su habitación?". Nadie jamás había entrado en su habitación sin su consentimiento, eso siempre lo habían tenido muy bien en claro tanto Misato como Shinji. Y por eso ellos nunca entraban. Pero nunca le dijo de esas reglas a Rei.

"¿Por qué Rei entro en su habitación?. ¿Acaso se sentía sola en el cuarto de Shinji?. ¿Acaso le penaba su recuerdo presente en dicha habitación?. ¿Tuvo miedo y necesito de alguien que la acompañara como las niñas que le temen a la oscuridad?".

Asuka levanto un poco mas la vista y vio la puerta de su cuarto entreabierta.

"Rei debió haber escuchado mis pesadillas y entro a ver…".

"Y entro a ver"… La mente de Asuka se detuvo por varios segundos en estas palabras. Muchas veces ella había tenido pesadillas, pero nadie nunca había entrado a ver. Tal vez porque nadie se había interesado realmente en ella; o tal vez, porque así como ella cerraba en las noches su puerta con llave para que nadie entrara, así mismo ella espantaba a los demás y cerraba con fuerza su corazón para que nadie ingresara.

Pero esa noche, Asuka olvido cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, y alguien ingreso no solo en su cuarto, sino que también en su vida. Y si ella podía entrar en su vida¿Podría Rei comenzar a entrar mas allá?. ¿Quizás, al punto de llegar...?.

No alcanzo a terminar la idea en su mente, pero le incomodo. Rápidamente movió la cabeza y retornó a la realidad, pero en vez de volver a ser y a pensar como la Asuka de siempre, algo extraño ocurrió. Como si hubiera actuado por cierto extraño reflejo, su mirada volvió a posarse en la mano de Rei. Con una de sus manos, la chica pelirroja lentamente tocaba esa fría y alba mano que estaba sobre su cama, mientras recordaba como en medio de sus pesadillas una sensación de calidez y acogida disipo sus amargos pesares y le pudo dar paz a su alma, le pudo hacer saber que ella no estaba sola, y que alguien estaría allí para acompañarle.

Asuka se entristeció, desde lo mas profundo de su corazón ella deseaba que esa mano hubiera sido la de su mama. Eso había sido algo muy lindo, pero habría sido un ideal que por desgracia nunca se materializaría…

Pero en su lugar, quiso la fortuna enviarle como consuelo otra mano. Una mano que también necesitaba Asuka, la mano de una amiga. Una mano que da no por obligación o por interés, sino que da porque simplemente le nace hacerlo, porque cuando lo hace no piensa en si misma, sino que piensa en lo que necesita esa otra persona a quien llamas amiga.

Con sus manos, la pelirroja tomo la mano de Rei a fin de sentir algo de calor, pero esa mano estaba fría y acalambrada. Lentamente, Asuka deposito esa mano en el suelo para que le volviera el calor y la sangre. Luego, saco las frazadas de su cama y con ellas arropo delicadamente a la chica de cabellos azulosos.

Y sin darse cuenta, mientras miraba a Rei, Asuka le sonreía mientras pensaba en un termino que usualmente nunca pensaba y muy rara vez aplicaba.

"Gracias".

Mientras tanto, en el interior de los cuarteles del geofrente, un hombre que escondía su mirada bajo unas gafas observaba desde los inmensos ventanales de su inmensa oficina a una portentosa unidad púrpura mientras trataba de lograr una explicación a lo que había ocurrido.

-El Eva 01 ya tenía una alma en su interior, no necesitaba de otra alma moradora. Este escenario no estaba dentro de nuestros planes...Esto nunca debió de haber ocurrido-. Dijo el Comandante en un tono mas que serio, llanamente molesto por lo ocurrido.

-Ni a nosotros ni al comité le conviene este escenario. El resolver esto será todo un problema, si es que logramos resolverlo-. Le responde otra voz correspondiente a un señor de mas edad.

Gendo no respondió al comentario de su antiguo maestro, ello porque pensaba en el hecho de que en realidad ambos sabían que el comité no era el verdadero problema. NERV tenía el poder y la facultad para contradecir al comité y salir airosos sobre estos. El verdadero problema para ambos y al cual se quería referir su antiguo mentor era otro y se vinculaba con una entidad que actuaba por medio del comité.

-Seele. Ellos son el verdadero problema-. Termino respondiendo Gendo luego de un largo silencio.

Pero en realidad, ambos sostenían esta conversación sabiendo muy bien que en el fondo lo que menos le importaba era lo que opinara Seele. En verdad los planes que el alto mando de NERV estaba fraguando hace mucho que se distanciaban de los planes originalmente encomendados por Seele. Pero la fusión del piloto del Eva 01 con dicha unidad no solo arruinaba sus planes, sino que le comenzaría a generar problemas.

-¿Y ahora que es lo que haremos?-. Pregunto el viejo maestro a su antiguo discípulo.

Luego de un largo silencio se hizo oír la respuesta. –Por ahora, no nos queda mas que esperar a ver como se desarrolla todo-.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la inmensa oficina mientras el Comandante volvía su mirar a la púrpura unidad primera, pero luego centraría su mirada en un sujeto que iba pasando por la plataforma del hangar, mientras observaba a dicha unidad.

El funcionario de enlace Ryouji Kaji. Gendo sabía perfectamente que no trabajaba tan solo para NERV y que, asfixiada entre tanta burocracia interna, la ONU difícilmente se molestaría en enviar un funcionario de enlace, sobre todo si dicha organización nunca había puesto obstáculos a los planes de NERV o formulado mayores reparos al manejo de la organización. En realidad, dicho funcionario solo podía haber sido enviado por el propio comité o, quizás, directamente por Seele. Por ende Kaji se había vuelto un peligro que debía ser eliminado, porque sabía que su rol en la ONU solo era un voladero de luces, mas aun, considerando que sus labores formales en NERV ya habían concluido hace mucho tiempo y su presencia ya no tenia razón de ser. Pero que no había sido relevado por razones "de conveniencia", según lo que constaba los últimos informes de la ONU.

Pero Gendo también sabía que si lo eliminaba, Seele terminaría descubriendo muy pronto su pequeño secreto.

El silencio se rompió cuando Gendo le pidió a su subalterno que lo dejara solo por unos momentos. A lo cual Fuyutsuki solo respondió asintiendo su cabeza mientras se marchaba.

Al cerrar la puerta, el Comandante se volvió para mirar por ultima vez a la unidad primera mientras observaba como Kaji se encontraba con Ritsuko y se marchaban del hangar mientras ambos hablaban.

Después de varios minutos, Gendo regreso a su escritorio y levanto el auricular del teléfono a fin de realizar una llamada. Luego de una breve espera lo único que se escucha en la inmenso cuarto es lo siguiente.

-¿Con el jefe del departamento de inteligencia?... Informen que el plan no se llevara a cabo hasta nuevo aviso. Mantengan sin embargo la vigilancia sobre el objetivo y el envío diario de los informes detallados.

Luego de colgar el teléfono se reclino en su característica pose, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Si, tal como le había dicho a Fuyutsuki, por ahora todos sus planes deberían esperar hasta la llegada de mejores tiempos.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!.

En primer lugar quisiera partir agradeciendo todos vuestros reviews y correos que me alientan a proseguir con esta aventura de escribir sobre estas dos personalidades que son tan hermosas como complejas. Por supuesto, estoy hablando de Rei y Asuka. Espero que me sigan apoyando con este fic. Y recuerden. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, idea, critica, observación o lo que quieran escribirme pueden hacérmelo llegar ya sea por vía de review o bien escribiéndome a mi correo. Todas sus opiniones me alientan y me ayudan a seguir y a mejorar mi trabajo.

"Gracias". Esta palabra también signa el titulo de este capitulo. Dicen que para recorrer mil millas siempre necesitas partir dando un paso. En este capitulo, quise cerrar lo que podríamos llamar "La parte introductoria de la historia" e iniciar el acercamiento entre las dos protagonistas. Y nada mejor que narrar el primer paso que ambas dieron para ello, puede que el paso haya sido inconsciente, pero siempre es bueno partir por algo. Ahora¿Hasta donde las llevaran los próximos pasos?. Eso lo veremos en los próximos capítulos que espero que les gusten tanto como los capítulos que he publicado.

Por ultimo, nunca esta de mas decirlo: Recuerden que Neon Génesis Evangelion y todos sus personajes y caracteres no me pertenecen y que la publicación de este fic no persigue afán de lucro o de reclamar alguna propiedad o derecho sobre dicha serie. Este fic solo busca narrar una historia que me gusta y que espero humildemente que también les guste.

¡Será hasta la próxima!.


	6. Hablame

**Capitulo 5. **Háblame.

Ya mas avanzada la mañana, Asuka intentaba distraerse viendo la televisión del salón de estar, aunque en realidad lo único que hacia era jugar con el control remoto cambiando uno tras otro los canales, mientras esperaba encontrar algo interesante que pudiera llamar su atención y de paso, intentar desviar así un poco su mente de los sucesos ocurridos mas temprano en la mañana. En eso estaba cuando sintió pasos dirigiéndose hacia la sala. Al voltearse vio a Misato.

-Buenos días Asuka-. Saludo Misato.

-Buenos días-. Fue la respuesta de la pelirroja.

-¿Ya has desayunado?-. Preguntaba la Mayor mientras se dirigía al refrigerador a sacar una lata de cerveza.

-Por supuesto que ya desayune. Si tuviera que esperarte para desayunar no desayunaría jamás.

Misato no respondió a este comentario irónico, en su lugar y luego de sacar su acostumbrada lata matutina de cerveza regreso al comedor, y mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de este volvía a dirigir hacia la chica pelirroja para preguntarle sobre un hecho que le había llamado la atención cuando miro de reojo el cuarto de la segunda niña.

-Dime Asuka. ¿Qué fue Rei a hacer en tu habitación?-.

-¿De que estas hablando?-. Pregunto haciéndose ella la indiferente.

-Hablo de que Rei no estaba en la habitación de…

Misato iba a decir "la habitación de Shinji". Pero no pudo pronunciar el nombre de quien había sido su morador, aun el dolor era muy fresco. En su lugar opto rápidamente por retomar la frase, pero cambiando su final, para no quedar en silencio.

-…en la habitación que le habíamos asignado.

-No lo se… cuando desperté ella estaba tendida en el suelo. Quizás le temió a la oscuridad, esa habitación es tan oscura y carente de vitalidad-. Fue la demorosa respuesta de la pelirroja, omitiendo obviamente las verdaderas razones del porque Rei había llegado a ese cuarto.

-Mmmm…

La segunda niña volteo nuevamente para "retomar" a la programación de la televisión, mientras disimulaba su pequeño temor por la ultima respuesta de su tutora y esperaba que ella se creyera dicha respuesta.

-Vaya, vaya… Eso si que me sorprende-. Fue la respuesta de Misato luego de tanto silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que te sorprende Misato?.

-Que Rei haya entrado en tu habitación, usualmente tu en las noches cierras con llave la puerta de tu cuarto… ¿Por qué esta vez no cerraste la puerta de tu cuarto?.

-Eso… eso fue un descuido, solo un descuido que paso.

-Y también me sorprende que le hayas convidado ropa de cama para que ella pudiera dormir…

-¿Ah?-. Pregunto una Asuka que hasta ese momento lograba disimular muy bien su nerviosismo.

-Rei no saco ropa de su cama… y por cosa obvia, tu le tuviste que pasar ropa de cama para que pudiera dormir.

-Eh... Bueno… tienes que pensar que a pesar de ser el suelo alfombrado… si no la cubría con algo ella se podía enfriar y quizás se hubiera resfriado. ¡Y yo no quiero después andar resfriada por culpa de ella!.

-Si, tienes razón Asuka, no es conveniente que tengamos a una piloto enferma…

-Y puede que yo no siempre este allí para salvarlos-. Recalco la pelirroja.

-Si, así es-. Le respondió por responder una Misato que no había prestado verdadera atención a esta última frase. -Además, mas tarde tengo que llevar a Rei a NERV para que le practiquen diversas pruebas y controles-.

-¿Yo también voy a tener que ir?.

-No Asuka, para ti las pruebas se reanudaran a partir de mañana.

-¿Por qué Rei siempre tiene tantas pruebas especiales?. ¿Qué clase de pruebas y controles pueden ser esos?.

-No lo se, solo se que Ritsuko me despertó llamándome temprano en pleno domingo para recalcarme e insistir en que tenia que llevarla hoy si o si.

-Aja-. Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo por parte de Asuka, buscando "y logrando" así poner fin a esta conversación.

Misato terminaba su lata mientras se reclinaba un poco en su silla mientras divagaba un momento sobre la primera niña.

"En realidad, yo tampoco se el porque de tantas pruebas y controles para Rei… Es mas, a pesar de ser la primera elegida y el piloto mas antiguo que tenemos, se muy poco acerca de Rei. Ni siquiera se cuando es su cumpleaños".

Minutos mas tarde y mientras Misato se disponía a preparar su desayuno, una puerta corrediza se abre y lentos y silenciosos pasos se dirigieron al comedor, donde se detuvieron contemplando por algunos segundos la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos antes que desde la cocina la Mayor saludara a la presencia que la estaba observando.

-Buenos días Rei.

En un tono monocorde, que la Mayor prefirió atribuir al cansancio antes que a la indiferencia, Rei respondió al saludo.

-Buenos días.

-¿Pudiste dormir bien?.

-Si.

-Y dime Rei… ¿Por qué fuiste a dormir al cuarto de Asuka?.

De mas esta decir que al escuchar esta pregunta Asuka se asusto, ya que quizás con que clase de respuesta podía salir la niña maravilla. Rápidamente ella intento idear una respuesta para poder responder en lugar de Rei.

Pero en su lugar la respuesta que dio la primera niña fue, por decirlo menos, extraña.

-¿Es una orden que deba responder esa pregunta?.

De la pura impresión, Asuka se volteo extrañada para mirar la imperturbable cara de Rei al proferir esta respuesta. Y de la pura impresión a Misato se le cayo al suelo la lata de cerveza que acababa de abrir, vaciando en el piso su contenido.

Y este instante fue aprovechado por la chica germánica para desviar la atención.

-No puede ser Misato que ya estés ebria antes de que sea mediodía. ¿Pero cuantas latas ya te has tomado!. Eso te pasa por beber antes del desayuno. Realmente das un pésimo ejemplo como tutora.

-Jovencita, para tu información en este país es una tradición milenaria comenzar el día bebiendo una tasa de sake con…

-¿Una tasa de sake?. No me vengas a mi con cuentos, tu no tomas una tasa de sake, tu tomas como mínimo tres latas de cerveza para iniciar tu día. Además esa costumbre me huele a excusa que inventaste hace 15 segundos para justificar…

Rei levanta un poco la cabeza y parece oler detenidamente algo. Las otras dos féminas que estaban enfrascadas en su discusión la miraron desconcertadas durante un par de segundos antes de que la primera niña hablara.

-Parece que algo se quema.

-La primera niña tiene razón, algo se esta quemando- Señala Asuka.

-¡Por Dios. Se quemaron las tostadas!-. Se levanto rápidamente Misato para correr a ver como de la maquina tostadora sacaba pedazos carbonizados de lo que alguna vez fueron hogazas de pan.

-¿Todavía no has mandado a arreglar la tostadora?-. Pregunto fastidiada la pelirroja al entrar y ver la humareda que había en la cocina.

-Ehhh… no. Todavía no la he mandado a arreglar. Pero gracias por recordármelo Asuka, mandare a arreglarla durante la semana-. Respondió una Misato risueña que trataba de encontrar el lado divertido de la situación, mientras la pelirroja sentía vergüenza de la situación y la primera niña miraba inmutable, como si nada.

-Bueno-. Señalo Asuka volviendo a su típica postura. -Como quemaste los últimos panes que quedaban, tendrás que ir a comprar mas pan…

-¡Un momento jovencita!. ¿Por qué yo he de ir a comprar el pan?...

-Muy simple. Porque tu lo quemaste.

-¿Y que harás tu eh?...

-Me encargare de hacer un desayuno decente que tanto tu como la primera niña puedan comer sin poner en peligro sus vidas…

Al principio Misato detesto ese comentario, pero por otro lado el hecho de no tener que andar pasando variadas pellejerías haciendo el desayuno era una buena idea. Además, últimamente le estaba pareciendo ver que de una u otra forma Asuka se estaba comportando de una forma mas amable con Rei, lo cual sería muy positivo, ya que por ahora solo tendrían a las dos chicas como pilotos de Eva. Aunque debido a las respectivas formas de ser de ambas, probablemente seria necesario que pasara mucho tiempo antes que esas dos pudieran llegar a ser amigas o algo por el estilo. Por lo que tal vez sería muy conveniente que esas dos necesitarían pasar un tiempo a solas.

Minutos después, apenas Misato se retiro para comprar el pan, Asuka apago el televisor y se dirigió raudamente a la cocina. Aparentemente lo hacia esmerarse en preparar un buen desayuno para todos, pero en realidad necesitaba pensar en una buena excusa para darle a su tutora todas las explicaciones que de seguro iba a requerir, así de cómo planear alguna coartada de contingencia en caso de que su testimonio se contradijera con el que pudiera dar Rei.

Internamente Asuka estaba sintiendo una gran presión y se le notaba muy nerviosa. Por lo que en consecuencia no estaba haciendo nada bien. Y eso fue percibido por la primera niña, quien veía extrañada lo que le pasaba a su colega.

Rei se dirigió con su habitual paso calmo hacia donde estaba Asuka, y esta no la sintió hasta que percibió una presencia que estaba a su lado. Al verla, Asuka se asusto, soltando un platillo de te que tenia en sus manos, el cual fue a dar al suelo haciéndose pedazos.

La pelirroja miro los restos de la alba porcelana estrellados en el suelo y se agacho para recogerlos. Mientras los recogía, regañaba a Rei.

-Mira lo que me hiciste hacer, "niña modelo". Rompí un platillo del juego de loza nueva de Misato. Ella me va a matar…

-Lo siento-. Respondió Rei.

Asuka se detuvo un segundo en sus labores. Es normal que la gente se disculpe por sus errores, pero el pedir perdón diciendo "Lo siento"… inexorablemente le hacia pensar en alguien que no volvería. Pero el oír esta frase de una boca normalmente inexpresiva e inerte diciendo esa frase, y mas encima de una forma tan parecida a como lo decía él…

-No digas eso-. Le dijo Asuka. -…por favor… te pido, que no digas eso-.

-¿Por qué me pides eso…?-. Pregunto levemente sorprendida la primera niña.

-¡No me pidas razones!… yo solo… yo solo te pido que no digas esa frase-. Le interrumpió Asuka mientras botaba los restos del platillo en el bote de la basura.

Rei entendió el porque de la solicitud, pero aun habían otras cosas que no podía entender.

-¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?-. Volvió a preguntar Rei.

-¿De donde sacas que estoy nerviosa!-. Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Pude oír parte de la conversación que sostenías con la Mayor y pude oír como te sentías incomoda a medida que avanzaban las preguntas. Pude ver tu cara cuando la Mayor pregunto sobre el porque fui a tu habitación. Pude ver como distrajiste el tema de conversación apenas se presento la oportunidad…

-Mira "niña modelo", creo que aun estas algo somnolienta y te estas imaginando cosas que no se corresponden con…

-Asuka. Yo no soy una tonta, aunque creas que lo soy. Se que me esas mintiendo, se que estas pensando en como le vas a explicar a la Mayor el hecho de que te fui a ver en la noche porque estabas llorando, omitiéndole las verdaderas razones del porque de ello y tejiendo en su lugar una serie de mentiras, mientras tu esperas que yo avale tus afirmaciones o que calle las verdaderas razones.

La niña germánica se volteo para enfrentar a su compañera. Pero cuando miro esos profundos y escrutadores ojos escarlata toda palabra que quisiera gritarle feneció antes pudiera ser pensada y proferida. Ante esto, Rei comenzó a interrogarla en su mismo tono neutro.

-¿Por qué te mientes a ti misma?. ¿Qué es lo que ganas con engañarte?...

-¡Cállate!-. Le grito Asuka. No quería volver a escuchar esa pregunta para la cual ella no tenia una respuesta.

-No logro entenderlo…

-¡Nadie te ha pedido que me entendieras…!.

-¿Por qué llorabas anoche?.

-¡Eso no te importa!.

-¿Llorabas por Shinji… o llorabas por otra razón?.

Asuka no podía seguir soportando las preguntas de Ayanami, ante esto, y cogiendo los últimos restos de valor que le quedaban antes de que ella flaqueara por completo, le grito. -¡Eso no te incumbe!. ¡Nada, absolutamente nada de mi vida te incumbe. Estúpida muñeca!. ¿Lo has entendido!... ¡Yo no te necesito, yo no necesito ayuda de nadie!...-.

-Mientes-. Le respondió Rei en tono extrañamente fuerte, inusual en ella.

Asuka quedo anonadada al no esperar esta clase de contestación. Y a juzgar por la cara de Rei, pareciera que ella tampoco se esperaba este gesto. Sea como fuere, la primera niña recobro su compostura normal y volvió a hablarle.

-Anoche llorabas y pedías ayuda. Yo solo te fui a ver porque necesitabas ayuda y no había nadie que te la estuviera dando.

Asuka seguía sin poder dar crédito a lo que ella escuchaba. Aun se negaba a creer los motivos del porque Rei había aparecido anoche en su habitación.

-Na… nadie… ¡Nadie pidió tu ayuda!. ¡Yo no necesitaba de tu ayuda!.

-No era esa la actitud que tenias anoche. No me rechazaste anoche.

Después de esa frase, Asuka callo definitivamente, había quedado desarmada y sin argumento para rebatirle. Ni siquiera podía gritarle, ello no tendría sentido alguno, y eso lo sabía muy bien.

Por su parte, Rei levemente agacho la mirada, aunque sus ojos carmesí igual alcanzaban a mirar a Asuka mientras le decía. –No importa que mentira inventes para justificarte. Yo callare… pero no me pidas que mienta-.

Dicho eso, Ayanami emprendió sus pasos hacia la puerta de la cocina. Antes de salir, sin embargo, se gano unos segundos bajo el marco de la puerta y le hablo a la segunda niña, sin mirarla.

-Por último, mi nombre es Ayanami. Rei Ayanami… Ello por si se te ha olvidado Asuka.

Dicho esto, ella levantaba su cabeza perdiendo su mirada en quien sabe donde, mientras permanecía otros pocos instantes mas bajo aquel marco antes de marcharse, dejando a la pelirroja sola en la cocina, con muchas cosas en que pensar. Cosas que no necesariamente se trataban del desayuno. Mas bien, eran cosas que se referían a ella.

Poco después llego Misato, cuando esta llego se sorprendió al ver que Asuka había hecho un desayuno bastante espartano, algo extraño si se piensa que usualmente ella hacía desayunos bastante contundentes. Pero esa consideración paso a segundo plano cuando la Mayor vio a la pelirroja chica sirviendo el desayuno con muy pocas ganas, hecho que le preocupo.

-¿Te sientes bien Asuka?.

Asuka callo, y con las mismas pocas ganas que sirvió el desayuno le respondió. -Si, estoy bien. Solo estoy… algo cansada. Creo que hoy desperté muy temprano-.

Pero Misato sabía muy bien que ella mentía. Asuka no estaba bien, su animo no había estado bien desde que fue vencida por el ataque del último ángel, y después del fracaso del rescate de Shinji la pelirroja ya no estaba siendo la misma de antes, a pesar de que trataba de disimular su dolor, como si nada hubiera pasado. Aun así, prefirió no decirle nada, aceptar su excusa y dejarla ir a su habitación.

"Asuka aun esta intentando seguir mostrándose como una mujer fuerte y rehacer su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero en el fondo ella solo quiere llorar y purgar el dolor de su alma".

Estas fueron las reflexiones de Misato luego de ver a Asuka entrando a su habitación y luego cerrar su puerta corrediza. Lo que no sabía la Mayor es que si bien sus deducciones eran correctas, lo eran solo en parte.

Los minutos pasaron y en el comedor ocupado ahora solo por dos mujeres el silencio campeaba, Rei comía sin prisa mientras Misato la miraba disimuladamente. Esto era extraño, desde hacía mucho tiempo, incluso desde antes de los sucesos de la última batalla, que la Mayor quería tener una conversación con Ayanami, pero no dentro del típico esquema de relación formal "Mayor-piloto", sino como dos mujeres en igualdad de condiciones, ojalá una conversación en confianza, como si fueran dos amigas. Pero ahora que por fin tenia la oportunidad de hablar con ella, resultaba que no sabía de que podía conversar con ella, no sabía como debía de abordarla. Y no era para menos, por los antecedentes que ella conocía Ayanami no tenía amigos o amigas; no tenía familiares y nunca parecía mostrar afinidad o empatía con mucha gente, mas que con la figura del Comandante Ikari.

Tal vez la doctora Akagi tenía razón cuando hace algún tiempo atrás le dijo que Rei era una chica torpe, porque no sabía nada sobre la vida.

Pero después de haberla visto en el "funeral" y al relacionar esto con variados antecedentes que manejaba en el diario de control de los pilotos, Misato descubrió que quizás Rei había logrado en su relación con Shinji crear una afinidad mayor que superaba la mera relación profesional de colegas de labores. Quizás, y de alguna forma, esos dos pudieron llegar a ser amigos, aunque no sabía decirlo con certeza. Sería bueno que la propia Rei le hablara y le pudiera contar acerca de aquello, pero debido a su forma de ser se le complicaba harto a Misato la posibilidad de abordar a la primera niña para iniciar algún tipo de comunicación. ¿De que le podría hablar?. ¿Qué le interesaría a la primera niña?. Y ahora que parecía haberse acercado a Asuka, Misato tenía aun mas preguntas sobre la primera niña. ¿Desde cuando Rei y Asuka se habían amigado?. ¿Por qué la chica que tenia frente suyo fue a dormir al cuarto de Asuka?. ¿Tendrían acaso intereses comunes?...

-Esto es extraño-. Dijo Misato para si misma, frase que fue escuchada por Rei.

-¿Le pasa algo mayor?-. Fue su neutra pregunta.

Misato no supo que responder. De hecho estuvo a punto de decirle "No, no pasa nada". Pero cuando abrió la boca para hablarle no pudo decir esto. Por su parte, Rei miro unos instantes a Misato antes de agachar su mirada para volver a su desayuno, ante esto Misato decidió hablarle.

-Rei.

-Si-. Respondió esta.

-Eh…

El silencio reino unos segundos antes de que la Mayor preguntara lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Ehhh… ¿Esta bueno el desayuno?.

-Si-. Fue la parca respuesta de la chica de pelo índigo.

-Que bueno-. Fue la respuesta de Misato, mientras para sus adentros esta se desesperaba por el rumbo desastroso que estaba llevando la conversación. "Esto se esta poniendo mas difícil de lo que esperaba". Razonaba para si misma.

Nuevamente el silencio se cernía sobre el cuarto comedor antes de que este volviera a ser quebrantado, esta vez por la voz suave de Ayanami.

-Usted no lo sabe. ¿Verdad?.

Sorprendida, Misato le pregunto: -¿Qué yo no se que?... No te entiendo-.

-El porque Shinji decidió no volver.

-Ya veo… ¿estuviste hablándole de eso a Asuka?-. Respondió la Mayor seriamente luego de un largo silencio.

Rei no respondió a esta pregunta, por lo que Misato prosiguió. –Tienes razón. No se porque Shinji no volvió. Quizás, solo él o el Eva tengan las respuestas para ello…

¿Sabes?. A veces pienso que quizás no supimos escucharle o entenderle. Aunque Kaji dice que es imposible que uno pueda llegar a comprender totalmente a las personas, y que a lo sumo podemos aspirar a aceptarlas por lo que ellas son en realidad, y no por lo que nos gustaría que fueran…, pero quizás debimos haber hecho el esfuerzo…

Misato se perdió unos segundos antes de concluir la idea. –Si Rei… Tal vez sea bueno que hagamos el esfuerzo de comprender a quienes tenemos a nuestro lado-.

La primera niña no respondió, pero a Misato le pareció que lo que le había dicho le había de alguna forma llamado la atención. Al menos, tuvo esa impresión de haber visto eso en el mirar de aquella silente niña.

Pero la mujer de cabellera púrpura no pudo seguir confirmando o desechando sus impresiones. Y ninguna palabra volvería a dirigirse durante lo que resto el desayuno, al parecer Misado tendría que esperar a una circunstancia mas favorable para retomar esa conversación. Además ya pronto llegaría la hora en que tendría que llevar a Rei al geofrente para sus pruebas pendientes y ellas estaban atrasadas.

Después del desayuno y mientras se cambiaba, Misato vio como Rei intentaba vestirse con el mismo vestido luctuoso con el que había llegado el día anterior. Por sus características el solo hecho de intentar ponérselo estaba complicando bastante a la peliazul, aunque no lo estuviera demostrando. Además, ese vestido negro hacía que las facciones usualmente neutras de Ayanami adquirieran un cariz de tristeza. A Misato no le gusto esa visión melancólica, sobretodo si esta provenía de una niña que parecía que necesitaba de alguna alegría en la vida. De pronto ella tuvo una idea, cierto era que no quedaba mucho tiempo, pero quiso hacerla, por último recuperaría el tiempo acelerando la marcha en el automóvil.

-Espérame aquí-. Le ordeno a la primera niña. Acto seguido fue al cuarto de Asuka y golpeó su puerta mientras la llamaba.

-¿Estas despierta Asuka!.

-¡Siiiii!-. Le contestaron del otro lado de la puerta.

-Abre la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre ahora?-. Preguntaba desganada la pelirroja mientras abría la puerta y se asomaba por ella.

-¿Todavía tienes aquel vestido que querías regalar?.

-¿Te refieres al vestido blanco?.

-Si, ese mismo.

-Si, todavía lo tengo… ¿Para que lo quieres?. Ni llorando ese vestido te va a quedar Misato. A menos que quieras parecer una cualquiera…

Misato soltó un bufido de enfado antes de contestar. –No lo quiero para mi, quiero que se lo prestes a Rei…-.

-¿Prestarle mis cosas a esa!. Ni loca.

-Vamos Asuka, no es el tiempo ni el momento para niñerías. Además, ya ni usas ese vestido¿Para que lo quieres?.

-Bueno, he decidido cambiar de opinión…

-Bueno, entonces ayuda a Rei a vestirse, para que pueda salir pronto.

-¡Pero por que…!.

-¡Jovencita!. Es una orden.

La segunda niña pretendió protestar, pero el tono de mando de Misato y el inmediato e insistente sonar del teléfono acalló cualquier protesta de la niña alemana.

-Esa debe ser Ritsuko, refunfuñándome porque todavía no llevo a Rei. ¡Es que esa mujer no tiene paciencia!. Con razón nunca se casara…-. Decía con molestia Misato mientras iba a atender el teléfono.

-¿Pero que estas esperando Asuka?. ¡Anda ya de una vez!-. Fue la orden de Misato mientras levantaba el auricular y comenzaba a hablar mientras se vestía, Asuka fue de mala gana al que era el cuarto de Shinji, donde ahora Rei estaba sentada en su cama, aun con aquel largo camisón como única vestidura. Al lado de la primera niña estaba sobre la cama aquel vestido negro. Tan solo con verlo se veía que era un vestido hermoso, pero muy complicado de ponerse. Y Asuka no estaba de ánimos para complicarse la vida.

"Tal vez deba prestarle el vestido después de todo". Pensó para si misma Asuka, mientras le pedía a Rei que se sacara el camisón mientras iba a buscar el vestido.

Al volver la pelirroja, sin embargo, esta se llevo una inusual sorpresa.

Rei estaba sentada en aquella cama sin mas ropas que sus pantaletas. No es que fuera la primera vez que la segunda niña veía a otra niña en estado de semidesnudez, pero el verla así hacía que Rei se viera por momentos extrañamente inocente, misteriosa y preciosa…

"¿Preciosa?... un momento… debo dejar de pensar tonterías". Se dijo mentalmente Asuka mientras retornaba a la realidad y rápidamente le entregaba el vestido para que la primera niña pudiera cubrir su desnudez mientras luego se volteaba hacia la pared y cerraba sus ojos, como si el solo hecho de cerrarlos pudiera borrar lo que había visto.

Después de algún tiempo "Quizás un minuto", Asuka le pregunto a Rei si ella estaba lista, a lo que ella respondió con un "Si".

Asuka abrió sus ojos y se volteo para ver a aquella chica vistiendo un sencillo vestido blanco que favorecía ampliamente a Rei y la hacia verse graciosamente radiante sin mayor esfuerzo. Y la pelirroja no pudo volver evitar el pensar lo preciosa que se veía Rei.

Si, por ese segundo, Asuka pudo entender porque tenia cierto pavor a la idea de que Shinji pasara mucho tiempo con la peliazul, o porque en los cuchicheos de muchos de sus compañeros se solía decir que si no fuera por su extraña forma de ser Ayanami bien podría ser la chica mas popular de toda la escuela...

-¿Pasa algo Asuka?-. Pregunto Rei al ver la cara de obnubilada que estaba poniendo su compañera de labores.

-No, no… solo estaba viendo como te queda el vestido. Y en verdad te queda bien, de hecho te ves preciosa…

Asuka se detuvo a reparar mentalmente en la última palabra que pronuncio, y en la cara de asombro que puso la primera niña, como si fuera esta la primera vez que le dijeran estas palabras.

-¡Ese vestido te queda bellísimo!. Parece como si hubiera sido hecho para ti Rei-. Intervino Misato.

La aludida no contesto, solo bajo su mirada al suelo, sin saber que responder.

-¡Anda Rei!. ¿No vas a decirle nada a Asuka por haberte prestado el vestido?.

Rei levanto su cabeza y miro a Asuka mientras parecía esbozar una muy tímida sonrisa que acompaño las últimas palabras que le dirigiera a la pelirroja.

-Gracias Asuka.

* * *

Hola a todos!.

Dos meses… ¡Por Dios, pero como pasa el tiempo!. Es increíble que haya dejado botada esta historia por tanto tiempo, pero se me acabaron las vacaciones, volví a la Universidad y esta no perdona. Además, tuve algunos problemas particulares que no vienen al caso mencionar.

Lo bueno, es que esta historia esta marchando por buen camino y por sus respuestas espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como los precedentes. Es todo un desafío hacer que Rei y Asuka sigan siendo identificables como ellas mismas, pero a la vez introducir cambios en sus personalidades, cambios que además justifiquen la marcha de la historia. Ello implica que necesariamente debo reparar mucho en la psicología de los personajes y en tener que desarrollar ritmos mas pausados en la historia para que esta no aparezca caótica o ininteligible. Eso explica porque la historia no marcha tan rápido como quisiera.

Por último, y contra lo que pudiere pensarse, no he olvidado a Shinji. Solo que por ahora no aparecerá, a lo sumo lo introduciré por medio de recuerdos y de Flash - back., después de todo las dos pilotos serán las que protagonicen esta historia. Pretendo que por ahora sean ellas las que hablen, por eso es que escogí "Háblame" como titulo de este capítulo.

Por último, ya lo saben. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, critica, observación o lo que sea pueden hacérmelo saber por medio de un review o bien escribiéndome a mi correo. Acepto todas las criticas.

¡Será hasta la próxima!.


	7. Miradas

**Capitulo 6: **Miradas.

Esa misma tarde, en algún lugar de las mas recónditas y profundas instalaciones del Dogma Central, una delicada figura femenina flotaba levemente en medio de un estanque tubular lleno de un liquido anaranjado que la mortecina luz del lugar hacía aparecer semejante al color del ocaso. Fuera de dicha presencia, habían otras dos personas en aquel lugar, dos científicos, un hombre y una mujer.

La doctora estaba sentada frente a una consola que comandaba los sistemas informáticos de aquel cuarto. Intentaba ella concentrarse plenamente en la labor que le había sido encomendada, pero dos pensamientos rondaban su mente.

El primero de estos se centraba en la figura del Comandante, sabía que en esos momentos él estaba centrando su atención en aquella chica que estoicamente cerraba sus ojos mientras permanecía sumergida en dicho estanque, pero que en realidad él no estaba observando a aquella fémina, porque ella es solo una forma, un espejismo que tiene apariencia real, pero que en realidad solo era una bella ilusión. Era extraño, de todo lo que había en las instalaciones del cuartel, esa chica era una de las pocas cosas que eran absolutamente imprescindibles para los planes de aquel hombre, ello pese a que en principio esa chica era absolutamente reemplazable y, de hecho, vivía concientizada con esa idea, al tal punto de que nada le importaba para ella.

"El Comandante solo tiene ojos para ella. Todos nuestros objetivos se centran en lograr sus planes, que también son los planes de ella. Los planes de esa…".

Luego la doctora miro a aquella chica. La detestaba con toda la fuerza de su ser, ver a esa chica que tenia mas valor para ese hombre que cualquiera otra cosa en el universo, relegando a la doctora al rol de un simple peón de ajedrez que puede ser fácilmente sacrificable era algo que la hacía sentir miserable, y detestaba sentirse así.

"Ella no es real, nunca lo ha sido, y nunca lo será. Ella es solo un objeto, una alma esclava que solo puede vivir para servir la voluntad de sus creadores y que vivirá por el tiempo que nosotros estimemos conveniente. Una alma incapacitada para cuestionar sus designios. Una alma que hemos acallado… una alma inerte…

Pero si es cierto que lo que distingue a los hombres de las bestias es su capacidad de decidir y de elegir su destino, entonces aun alguien como ella puede escapar de la miseria. Y si fuere así, no habrá ninguna cadena, por fuerte que sea, que la pueda limitar para siempre.

¿Cómo alguien a quien se le ha enseñado a despreciar su propia vida puede ser capaz de afectar las vidas de todos los que se cruzan en su camino y marcarlas tan profundamente, al punto que esas marcas se adhieren a ella misma?".

-No quiero ni pensar en lo que será de nosotros el día en que esa alma despierte-. Susurro levemente la doctora.

Por su parte, el Comandante no presto atención a este susurro, él estaba demasiado absorto pensando en sus planes y en como los últimos acontecimientos los habían alterado por completo.

"A pesar de todo, Shinji nunca logro aprender ni entender de que se trataba la lucha de la vida. Otra vez huyo de su destino.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué regreso a pelear en la última batalla?. ¿Es que ese chico pretendió impresionarme con una muestra de heroísmo barato?...

No. Pude ver convicción en su mirar cuando me grito con ira "Soy el piloto del Evangelion unidad primera y por eso debo pelear", antes de marchar a la batalla.

Entonces…

Un Eva con dos almas… ¿Por qué acogiste al alma equivocada?. Todavía no era tiempo de cobrar la deuda. Y el alma de Shinji no era el precio a pagar".

Nadie se dio cuenta de ello, pero Gendo subió levemente la cabeza y miro fijamente a la chica que estaba dentro del estanque y pensó en el destino que le había trazado. Ella todavía le era útil como piloto de Eva, pero por mas ardua que fuera la lucha esta no sería eterna, y si los hombres lograban al final imponer su voluntad por sobre la voluntad de los dioses, la humanidad habrá conquistado el derecho a decidir su destino. El sabía cual debía de ser ese destino y tenía todas las herramientas necesarias para forjarlo.

Pero con un Eva sin su control, todo se volvía incierto y oscuro, al igual que las sombras que gobernaban el cuarto, sombras que solo se rompían por la luz mortecina que emanaba de aquel estanque.

Al día siguiente Asuka caminaba sola hacia las dependencias del NERV. Casi siempre ella solía hacer acompañada este recorrido, pero de ahora en adelante seguramente tendría que hacer ese recorrido sola. Cruel ironía, siempre buscaba estar sola y ahora que por fin lo estaba, se daba cuenta de lo triste que puede llegar a ser la soledad y de cuanto a veces necesitas de alguien que este a tu lado, aun si ese alguien solo estuviere contigo para acompañar tus pasos.

Mas tarde, una cápsula del tipo "Entry plug" era insertada dentro del Evangelion unidad 02, segundos después se completaba la activación y se iniciaba la secuencia de sincronización. Sin embargo, y después de largos minutos de esperas y ajustes, los operadores señalaron los resultados de los índices de sincronización de Asuka, los cuales estaban muy bajos, estancados en un 28 por ciento.

Ajena a todos los análisis de los controladores y del personal científico la segunda niña estaba inmersa en su propio tren de pensamientos.

"Heme aquí otra vez, piloteando el Evangelion, otra vez estoy a cargo de esta maquinaría torpe, torpe producto de una piloto torpe que ya no quiere pelear porque ya no tiene valor para ello…

He fracasado. Creía ser la mejor, pretendí ser la mejor, y solo probé ser una presumida que no vale nada, no tengo nada, no tengo a nadie. Solo me he convertido en un ser aborrecible que solo sabe aborrecer todo lo que hay a su alrededor, porque me aborrezco a mi misma…

¡Rayos!. No puedo pensar así. Debo ser la mejor, debo ser la mujer fuerte que jure llegar a ser, debo hacer que mi madre se sienta orgullosa de mi…"

Asuka levanto levantar firme su cabeza, buscando proyectar entereza y decisión con este gesto tanto para si misma como para cualquiera que la estuviera viendo. Pero en su lugar solo logro levantar lentamente su cabeza y proyectar con su lejano mirar una mirada deprimente. Y lo peor, es que en el fondo de su ser sabía que no podía proyectar otra impresión que la miseria. Por eso no pudo sostener la frente altiva y volvió a caer.

Desde el interior de su Eva, la segunda elegida no veía la situación en el puente de mando, pero ellos si la veían. Y el personal tomo esas expresiones como un indicador mas que corroboraba los magros resultados estadísticos de Asuka.

-Aumenten la pureza del LCL e incrementen en un grado la presión interna, quizás con eso obtengamos mejores resultados-. Ordeno la Doctora Akagi.

-¿No sería ello peligroso doctora?-. Comento preocupada Misato.

-Los índices de sincronización de Asuka todavía están muy bajos como para obtener datos fiables de la reconstrucción de la unidad. Este experimento tiene por fin probar si la reconexión nerviosa de los brazos del Eva es plena o si necesitamos realizar mas ajustes.

-Probablemente Asuka aun se encuentre demasiado afectada por los últimos sucesos. No olvidemos lo que le paso…

-Mayor. No tenemos mucho tiempo y necesitamos con premura tener a la unidad dos y a su piloto en optimas condiciones de poder pelear en caso de presentarse alguna batalla. Una piloto que no pueda sincronizar con su unidad nos es inútil.

Pese a la frialdad mecánica de este comentario, Misato comprendió el problema. Ahora todo dependía de la segunda elegida. Pero no todo estaba tan claro para la Mayor.

-¿Por qué Rei no esta haciendo la prueba?.

-La prueba de Rei se hizo ayer, y preferimos hoy día enfocar todos nuestros esfuerzos en la segunda niña. Además, aun no hemos logrado reconstruir la unidad cero, esta ha presentado mas problemas de los presupuestados…

Por algunos segundos Misato recordó lo ocurrido con dicha unidad en la última batalla. Oficiando de bomba humana, Rei intentaba neutralizar el escudo AT del enemigo a fin de asirse al ángel y adosarle una bomba N2 en su núcleo, pero a último segundo el ángel logro levantar un refortalecido escudo y expulsar al Eva 00 junto con la onda expansiva de la explosión. Ello le significo a dicho Eva perder sus brazos y piernas, así como ver destruido su abdomen e incinerado completamente su tórax. Irónicamente este suceso en principio desafortunado fue lo que permitió que Rei sobreviviera. Si la primera piloto hubiera tenido éxito en su cometido, tanto ella como su Evangelion habrían sido destruidos juntos con el enemigo.

-¿Y qué pasará con Ayanami?-. Pregunto Misato mientras su mente retornaba a la realidad presente.

-Mientras no tengamos la unidad doble cero operativa, la situación de la primera niña estará en espera hasta un nuevo aviso.

-¿Y todavía mantendremos el Eva 01 en congelamiento indefinido?.

-Mientras la comandancia no ordene lo contrario. No podemos alterar esa orden.

-Ya veo-. Respondió Misato, sin mas opción que resignándose ante esta problemática.

Ritsuko le pidió a una operadora que allí había, los datos de la sincronización de la piloto con el Eva 02. Estos eran decepcionantes, a pesar de las medidas adoptadas, la sincronización de Asuka apenas se había incrementado en punto y medio porcentual, y ya no se podía hacer mas, so pena de afectar aun mas a la piloto.

Desalentada ante este resultado y en un intento por subir este magro resultado, Ritsuko pidió comunicarse con la piloto.

-Asuka. Tienes que concentrarte en la prueba, no pienses en otras cosas.

La piloto no parecía estar atenta al experimento, prueba de ello fue que no contesto a la doctora.

-¿Me estas escuchando Asuka?. Procura concéntrate en esta prueba…

-Lo intento… eso intento…-. Fue la respuesta susurrante de la piloto.

-No es suficiente que lo intentes. Tienes que concentrarte en la prueba…

-¡Eso es lo que intento hacer!-. Grito con furia, acompañada esta exclamación de un dejo de pena.

-Doctora, perdimos el punto porcentual que habíamos ganado-. Señalo Maya.

-Maldición. Esta prueba fue un total fracaso-. Maldijo por lo bajo Ritsuko. Luego, mientras cortaba la comunicación, se dirigió a su asistente. –Guarda los resultados de esta prueba y demos por finalizado el experimento-.

-Pero doctora, aun nos queda una hora para continuar con la prueba. Quizás si esperamos un poco…

-Si vamos a continuar obteniendo resultados como estos, la prueba ya no tiene sentido.

Por unos segundos, la operaria miro hacia el gigantesco monitor que tenía en frente, a la espera de que Asuka reaccionara de alguna forma, pero nada pasaba con ella. Finalmente, Maya guardo los datos en los registros de MAGI y preparo el sistema para poner fin a la prueba.

Cerca de un minuto después, Misato informaba a Asuka del fin de la prueba. Ella no respondió ante esto, mientras cesaba la visión panorámica del hangar, y los destellos multicolores se sucedían unos tras otros hasta que se revelaron las desnudas paredes metálicas del entry plug.

Mientras Misato se retiraba para ir a buscar a su pupila, Ritsuko pensaba en la situación de Asuka. Era evidente que en las condiciones actuales ella no podría desempeñar por si sola el rol de piloto de Eva. Quizás, ella ya no podría ser nunca mas piloto de Eva.

En todo caso, la pregunta de Misato era interesante. No quiso darle entonces una respuesta, pero a este paso era muy probable que se avanzaran en los experimentos de sincronización de Ayanami con la unidad dos. En teoría era posible hacerlo, pero intentar hacer sincronizar a Rei con una unidad que no le era familiar en lo absoluto podía traer variadas dificultades. En todo caso era eso, o pensar en alguna posibilidad mas radical, pero no por ello menos improbable.

Iniciar la búsqueda de un piloto de reemplazo.

Mas tarde, sentada en una banca de los camerinos de mujeres, la segunda niña estaba deprimida, mascullando por lo bajo la frustración y la rabia de ya no poder ser mas la poderosa piloto que pretendía ser. Ella se sentía lo peor, ya no podía seguir piloteando el Eva, porque ella se sentía indigna para ello.

"No he logrado nada de lo que quería, y aun estoy aquí, piloteando el Eva y luchando sin saber porque lo hago… Ya no tengo motivación para luchar. Cualquiera puede ser mejor que yo, y si embargo aun estoy aquí…

¿Por qué?".

-¿Por qué?-. Susurro lastimeramente Asuka.

-¿Por qué de que?-. Pregunto suavemente otra voz. Esa voz que la esperaba dentro del camerino.

-¡Qué haces aquí!.

La interpelada no respondió, sino que se acerco hasta sentarse junto a Asuka. Esta no le presto atención, pero de reojo pudo ver como un par de ojos rojos la miraban detenidamente y con curiosidad inocente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. Volvió a preguntar una Asuka algo mas serena, pero algo molesta. Ella quería estar sola, pero esa presencia se lo impedía.

-¿Qué es lo que tu quieres?-. Respondió Ayanami.

-Quiero estar sola. No me molestes.

-¿Por qué quieres estar sola?. Siempre estas sola.

-¿Pero de que estas hablando?. ¿Por qué siempre me hablas tan extrañamente?.

Silencio se formo en el ambiente, Rei dejo de mirar a la pelirroja y miró hacia un inmenso espejo de pared que había en frente suyo, mientras por medio de este miraba a su compañera que miraba hacia el suelo frustrada y con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Acaso es el Eva?.

-¿El Eva?. ¿Pero de que hablas…?.

-No se mueve.

-¡Já!. Ya lo veo… Así es que todo se trata de eso… ¿Verdad?-. Interrogo Asuka en fuerte tono sarcástico luego de un largo rato de silencio. -Supongo que ahora estarás muy contenta de que ya no pueda pilotear, de que pronto mi inutilidad de haga manifiesta y deje de pilotear ese armatoste. Y cuando eso ocurra ya no estaré mas aquí y tu ya no tendrás que verme mas…-.

Luego de un largo silencio y ante el mutismo de Rei, Asuka grito. -¡De seguro que esa noticia te pone contenta. Verdad niña modelo!. ¡Verdad!-. Le grito una Asuka enrabiada por el hecho de saberse inútil, mientras sus ojos azules reflejaban la desdicha que trataba de ocultar bajo una mascarada de furia, la misma que solía usar para espantar a cualquiera y que normalmente solía funcionar. Pero esta vez no parecía funcionar frente al mirar carmesí de aquella chica, ese mirar que normalmente era muerto y lejano, pero que ahora exhibía un dejo de tristeza al haber oído aquellas hirientes y tristes palabras.

-Contra lo que tu crees Asuka, no me hace feliz la idea de que tu te vayas-. Fue la demorosa y algo lastimera respuesta de la primera niña.

La pelirroja miro descreídamente a la chica peliazul, pero en vez de responderle sarcásticamente, ella volvió a mirar a aquellos ojos que daban la impresión de ser absolutamente incapaces de mentir. Y al verlos, pudo saber que contra lo que pudieran hacerle creer sus prejuicios, Rei no estaba mintiendo.

Trato de mantener firme la mirada, pero ya no pudo seguir Asuka mirando directamente a aquellos ojos que parecían tener la capacidad de escrutar hasta en los mas profundos recovecos del alma, pero a su vez parecían esos mismos ojos capaces de estar siempre dispuestos a perdonar y a aceptarlo todo, incluso a alguien como ella, quien solo había tenido actitudes de profundo desprecio hacia ella. No, la pelirroja ya no podía seguir mirando esos ojos que no solo podían ver dentro de ella, sino que ahora la estaban forzando a verse ella misma. Y ello le estaba causando mucho dolor.

Bruscamente la segunda niña aparto la mirada mientras le gritaba. -¡Cállate!. No necesito de tu falsa compasión-.

Pero en vez de lograr atemorizarla o alejarla, la primera niña se acerco aun mas hacia ella a fin de poder mirar nuevamente a la cara de Asuka. Al ver esto ella rápidamente volteo su cara para el otro lado. No quería que nuevamente vieran flaquear su voluntad y dejar expuesta a esa alma lastimada, que solo quería llorar.

Pero la respiración entrecortada y el aura lastimera que rodeaba a la segunda niña pudo ser percibida por su compañera.

Las delicadas y pálidas manos de Rei corrieron los mechones pelirrojos que cubrían la cara de Asuka y pudo ver las facciones de estas sumidas en la tristeza. Suavemente las manos de Rei recorrieron las mejillas de la pelirroja muchacha y cortaron el débil surco de lagrimas que de forma silenciosa descendían por estas. Finalmente y con suavidad aquellas manos hicieron levantar la cara de aquella niña y le permitieron ver aquellos ojos azules que normalmente irradiaban fuerza y decisión, pero que ahora lucían deslucidos y acuosos, llenos de dolor y soledad. Ayanami pudo reconocer el sentimiento que transmitía ese mirar, ese sentimiento de tristeza y soledad que ella conocía muy bien, porque por mucho tiempo estuvo inmerso en medio de el sin saber como escapar de el, porque creía que la infelicidad perpetua era su inexorable destino. Ahora era Rei quien se veía a si misma en los ojos de la alemana.

Esas albas y frágiles manos, que a primera vista parecían ser tan gélidas e inmisericordes estaban secando esas lagrimas y dándole calor a esas mejillas húmedas y frías. Pero no solo era el calor físico el que estaba recibiendo Asuka, junto a esto, un agradable sentimiento de calidez empezó a apoderarse de ella, reemplazando a la soledad y al dolor. El sentimiento de que fuera de ella había alguien mas que la estaba aceptando tal cual era y que le invitaba a mostrarse tal cual era, sin necesidad de que tuviera que fingir o tratar de ser algo que no era.

Asuka estaba plenamente embargada de una sensación de bienestar que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba. Dejándose llevar, la pelirroja tomo entre sus manos aquel rostro de porcelana y lo acerco hacía si, tocándolo y explorándolo unos momentos mientras cerraba sus ojos y acercaba su boca a aquella otra boca.

Rei abrió fuertemente sus ojos, nunca se habría esperado una respuesta así de la segunda elegida. Ella la estaba… ¿besando?. Estaba turbada, no sabía que pensar, de hecho ya no estaba pensando, solo estaba sintiendo como los labios de Asuka se juntaban con los suyos, primero como un simple roce y luego como una tenue caricia de suaves labios. Paralizada ante esto, en un primer momento dudó y sintió las ganas de retroceder, pero las acciones fue mas rápidas que el pensamiento y no solo no escapo, sino que sin darse cuenta, ella estaba allí estaba correspondiendo devolviéndole el beso con una extraña e irrefrenable ansia de querer con ese beso encadenarse y fundirse con esa otra alma hasta el punto de volverse una sola alma con ella.

La chica germánica presintió el ansia de su compañera, correspondiendo a su deseo dejo de lado el beso inocente y sin separar sus labios paso a besarla mas apasionadamente. Sin darse cuenta ambas ya no estaban en un párvulo e inocente juego, ambas estaban ya involucradas en un dulce y sublime juego de labios y pasión por el cual se estaban entregando por completo, con sus lenguas buscándose y explorándose mutuamente mientras buscaban sentir el contacto con sus almas. La eternidad en unos segundos y los segundos hechos eternidades, el tiempo se detuvo y todo parecía ser gloria perpetua y sublime para esas dos chicas en aquel camerino.

Todo parecía ser un dulce fantasía para Asuka, tímidamente ella abrió sus ojos a fin de poder contemplar a aquel ser divino que estaba dándole el aprecio que ella estaba desesperadamente buscando en secreto por largo tiempo.

Pero al abrir sus ojos azulosos ella volvió a toparse con aquellos ojos carmesíes que le prodigaron algo mas que un simple consuelo. Algo en su interior le dijo que esto no estaba bien. Tomo las manos de Rei y las retiro de su rostro, mientras Asuka se revelaba asustada y temblorosa. Ahora sentía miedo, miedo de esta emoción que desconocía y que nunca esperaba llegar a conocer, mucho menos de alguien como ella. Miedo, miedo de lo que había hecho y que la podía llevar a reincidir. Miedo de que sus prejuicios fueran destrozados por esa boca de niña inocente, por esas manos albas como la nieve pero calidas como la luz del sol, de esos ojos que la invitaban a perderse…

-Yo… yo…

Asuka no lograba articular palabra, su corazón latía aceleradamente y su mente no pensaba bien. Sin decir mas nada, ella hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para hacer frente a esta situación que se le estaba volviendo incontenible.

Huyo. La chica pelirroja salio corriendo del camerino a fin de escapar de aquel mirar, a fin de escapar de aquella chica que le había hecho nacer un desconocido e irrefrenable deseo en su ser.

Mientras Asuka se perdía en su confusión y en los laberínticas instalaciones del geofrente, Rei aun no salía de su asombro. No solo por lo que Soryu le había hecho, sino por como ella le había respondido. Jamás había sentido ese impulso loco y desenfrenado de querer con tanta pasión. Y lo había sentido de una chica que hasta antes de dicho encuentro le profesaba abierta antipatía, quizás hasta la odiaba. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué la beso?. Trataba Rei de encontrar una respuesta mientras se descubría inconscientemente pasando uno de sus dedos sobre sus aun húmedos labios, como un intento de replicar esa agradable sensación que había sentido hace unos momentos.

Rei se llevo sus manos a la cara, y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba temblorosa, jadeante y con el irrefrenable anhelo de volver a encontrarse con aquella boca para poder besarla una vez mas, volver a explorarla y sentirla por completo, volver a sentir esa calidez…

Y entonces, Rei susurro la palabra que ahora se había transformado en el centro de todos sus pensamientos.

-Asuka.

_Continuara._

* * *

Hola a Todos!.

Al igual que la última vez, demore dos meses en sacar este capitulo. ¿Es que he hecho bimestral este fic?. No, no es esa mi intención, de hecho me gustaría poder sacar esta historia con mas frecuencia. Pero ello no es fácil (Y no lo digo solo por los problemas de la vida diaria)… ¿Quién hubiera pensado que hacer un fic de Rei y Asuka iba a ser tan complejo?. Tal vez eso explica el porque no hay muchos fics de esos, pero precisamente por esa razón es que estoy embarcado en esta aventura, que espero que les siga gustando tanto como a mi.

Escuchando muchas sugerencias, imprimí algo mas de velocidad a la trama de este fic, a fin de que no pareciera tan lento, y así pretendo hacerlo a medida que se desarrolle esta historia que tengo plasmada en mi cabeza y que espero poder lograr traspasar dignamente al papel, para poder compartirla con ustedes.

Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, y créanme cuando les digo que es cierto. Si quieres conocer la verdad sobre una persona debes mirarla a los ojos. Basado en esa idea es que hice este capitulo y lo titule "Miradas". Puede sonar quizás algo pretencioso, pero era la idea que quería plasmar.

Esperando que les guste este capitulo, me despido.

Y no lo olviden, si quieren hacer cualquier comentario, critica, idea o sugerencia pueden hacerlo escribiéndome un review o un correo y las tomare en cuenta. Acepto todas las criticas.

¡Suerte y nos veremos!.


	8. ¿Un Error?

**Capitulo 7. **¿Un error?.

No sabía desde hacia cuanto rato que había estado corriendo buscando dejar atrás todo lo acaecido, tampoco recordaba muy bien como fue que su carrera la había llevado hasta los estacionamientos exteriores del cuartel general, solo recordaba que hasta hacía unos pocos momentos atrás ella estaba en el camerino de chicas cambiándose de ropas asolada por otras preocupaciones que ahora le parecían tan intrascendentes; de repente apareció aquella otra piloto. Intercambiaron algunas palabras y entonces ella se acerco y… le beso.

"Mierda, mierda… ¡Mierda!. Nunca me imagine que la chica maravilla fuera lesbiana. ¡Pero que se habrá creído esa para tener tanta confianza conmigo!".

-¡¿Acaso pensara que yo soy de esas…?!-. Exclamo furibunda la chica germánica.

-¿Pensar que cosa Asuka?-. Interrumpió una jovial voz de una mujer algo mayor que, sin embargo, esta vez sonaba mas seria que de costumbre.

-¡Misato!. ¿Pero qué estas haciendo aquí?.

-Fui a buscarte al camerino y no te encontré, después me dijeron que te habían visto cerca de los estacionamientos y así es como te encuentro por aquí.

-A… ¿Al camerino dices?.

-Si, al camerino.

-Y… ¿Y te encontraste con…?.

-¿Con quien podría encontrarme Asuka?.

La aludida no supo que responder, inconscientemente ella se había incriminado sola y ahora ella estaba tratando de salir de ese embrollo mientras su mente se trababa sola.

-Asuka, será mejor que subas al auto-. Ordeno seriamente Misato. Por su parte, la pelirroja no hizo mas que subir al vehículo sin chistar.

Horas mas tarde, encerrada en su habitación y recostada en su cama, Asuka se mortificaba tratando de ponerle orden a su cabeza aun confundida por tantos acontecimientos acaecidos en tan poco tiempo.

El Evangelion ya no le aceptaba y, aunque no se lo cuestionaba abiertamente, a veces le daba por pensar de que ya no podría pilotear mas, incluso últimamente estaba sintiendo frustración y fuertes deseos de dejar de pilotear al verse a si misma de que estaba cada día mas lejos de ser la gran piloto que aspiraba a ser, pero además se veía cada día mas lejos de lograr convertirse en la mujer fuerte, triunfadora e independiente que celosamente buscaba ser. Por el contrario, se detestaba a si misma al descubrirse que estaba volviéndose en alguien débil que no podía triunfar por si misma y que no podía soportar el estar sola, al principio ella creía que dichos pensamientos no eran mas que tonteras que de vez en cuando solía pensar y que tan pronto como llegaban estos podían marcharse.

Pero últimamente estas ideas ya no se marchaban fácilmente, al contrario, estas se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y perennes. Y desde que el tercer niño opto por huir para siempre, esa sensación de soledad y tristeza había pasado a ser algo permanente en ella.

Asuka estaba sola; ella quería triunfar y ser fuerte para ser respetada, admirada y deseada; no para terminar aislada y rechazada. Hasta el punto de que su propia unidad Evangelion, una extraña e inerte maquinaria terminara por rechazarla. Esto era absurdo, cierto era que el Evangelion era el ingenio científico y tecnológico mas grandioso y avanzado que jamás la humanidad hubiera construido. Un apoteósico panegírico de la capacidad, ingenio y voluntad humana. Pero a pesar de tan parafernálica presentación el Eva seguía siendo solo un ingenio creado por los humanos que era animado por la voluntad de quien lo piloteaba.

-¿Voluntad?...-. Se pregunto para si misma la segunda niña. Pero si es solo una maquina que solo necesita de ser activada y manejada accionando las palancas y botones de estas. No podía entender porque los científicos hablaban del Eva como si dicho Leviatán fuera una entidad que poseyera algo que la animara. Esto era tan raro, suena como si fuera una temática de conversación que pudiera tener la primera elegida…

¿Coincidencia?. Por el solo hecho de posar levemente en ella sus pensamientos, estos comenzaron a desviarse hacia aquella silente y misteriosa chica. ¿Quién era realmente esa chica lejana y ausente que últimamente se estaba acercando demasiado a ella?. Esa interrogante estaba desesperando a la segunda elegida. En principio y por un largo tiempo ella había sido un completo enigma, luego paso a ser su adversaria a vencer y ahora…

Ahora Asuka no sabía que pensar de su peliazul compañera. Cuando ella lloro amargamente por la partida de Shinji, fue "esa muñeca" la que estuvo allí. Cuando necesito de una mano, ella estuvo allí para tendérsela. Cuando necesito de consuelo, ella se lo brindo. Y cuando ella necesito de cariño, ella le beso…

-¡Mierda!-. Maldijo por lo bajo Asuka mientras golpeaba su almohada. Todo lo que había pasado estaba mal, ella no podía permitirse ser débil ante ella, tenía que extraer de su mente y olvidar a como de lugar lo que había ocurrido.

"La niña modelo es una pervertida, tu solo te acercastes a ella para hablarle y de pervertida ella se aprovecho y te beso, y ella te beso, y…".

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales Asuka intento autoconcientizarse con esta idea y completarla para sí poder auto justificarse, pero ante la inutilidad de sus esfuerzos al final se rindió y tuvo que reconocer que fue ella quien busco besar a esa otra chica.

Volvió a darse vuelta en la cama, intentando otra justificación para intentar explicar la situación, y de paso poder auto disculparse.

"Todo fue un mal entendido, yo la bese, pero yo no quise besarla, solo fue un error y nada mas que un lamentable error. Mañana hablaras con ella en calma, y le dirás que no se pase ilusiones contigo y que todo fue un lamentable error, que lo que hicimos esta mal…".

¿Realmente estaba mal?. Hasta no hace mucho Asuka hubiera contestado afirmativamente a esta pregunta y lo habría hecho sin dudarlo. Ello pese a que Asuka había besado a otras chicas antes, y no solo pensaba en los besos en las mejillas que se brindan como saludo. Ya antes, ella había besado a otras chicas en la boca, incluso recordó que hace no mucho en una fiesta de piyamas en casa de unas amigas de Hikari hasta tuvieron unos juegos provocativamente insinuantes entre chicas en los cuales ella participo activamente, disfrutando de aquello. Pero aquella vez solo era un travieso juego de chicas, y siempre tuvo conciencia de ello.

Pero esta tarde Asuka no había besado por inocente diversión. Entonces… ¿Por qué ella había besado a Ayanami?. No podía concebir una razón, quizás no necesitaba mas razón que el verla y volver a besar esa párvula boca…

Cerro sus ojos e intento erradicar de su mente ese pensamiento. Eso estaba mal, eso era… denigrante para alguien como ella. Asuka no podía seguir así sintiendo añoranza por ese instante que fue un desafortunado accidente, no podía seguir pensando en ella, no podía aceptar de que "esa muñeca" hubiera logrado aceptarla y le hubiera brindado algo de calor a su orgulloso, pero herido corazón.

En la mañana siguiente vemos a la chica pelirroja sentada y apoyada en su pupitre, con sus ojos cansados que delataban las dificultades que había tenido durante la noche previa para lograr conciliar el sueño.

Asuka no quería estar allí en la escuela, había intentado argumentar que no se sentía bien, pero Misato fue inflexible y le dijo que ya no podía faltar mas y que los problemas con su Eva no eran una excusa para seguir faltando.

Al menos sin embargo, la escuela le permitiría mantener la mente algo ocupada y distraerla del Evangelion, pero aun no lograba distraer su mente de cierta jovencita que estaba unos pupitres mas allá, extraviando su mirada mas allá de los vidrios de esa ventana.

Durante toda esa jornada, alguien no se concentro en lo mas mínimo en las materias impartidas en esa jornada de clase. En realidad, ella casi nunca prestaba gran atención a la clase, usualmente por simple desinterés. Pero esta vez, intento poner un poco de atención a la clase mientras miraba con disimulo a cierta joven pelirroja sentada unos bancos mas allá y que la estaba intrigando cada vez mas en grados que ella no podía comprender. Ya que por mucho tiempo dicha chica había sido tan solo una presencia mas que poblaba su mundo y que solo sobresalía de entre las demás por el simple hecho de que debía pasar demasiado tiempo con ella por sus labores, al igual que con el tercero… Pero a diferencia de él, ella era una presencia que en principio no le era cómoda, incluso solía mirarla con cierto desagrado debido a su peculiar forma de ser y al hecho de que solía verla enfundada en un traje rojo que hacía juego con su cabellera pelirroja que le recordaba el color de la sangre, ese color que tanto detestaba. Pero a pesar de todos estos inconvenientes, aquella chica no dejaba de llamarle la atención. Y después de lo acaecido en la jornada anterior, la silente chica del mirar escarlata no podía sentirse menos que confundida.

Ella nunca antes había besado a nadie, mucho menos a una chica. No es que eso estuviera malo "En realidad, Ayanami ni siquiera sabía si eso era bueno o no", pero después de lo que paso ella sentía la extraña necesidad de volver a repetir esa experiencia con esa chica de origen extranjero a la cual miraba de reojo por medio del reflejo del vidrio mientras veía como ella hablaba con una de sus compañeras que oficiaba como delegada de clase. Y la curiosidad le llevo a tratar de aguzar el oído mientras trataba de resolver su curiosidad de saber de que hablaban esas dos.

-¿No piensas salir al recreo?-. Fue la pregunta que le hiciera la delegada de clase a una Asuka que aun estaba sentada en su pupitre pese a que ya había sonado el timbre para el recreo del mediodía y todos se estaban retirando del aula.

-¡¿Ah?!... No lo escuche-. Fue la respuesta ausente de la chica pelirroja.

-¿No quieres que almorcemos juntas?.

-No gracias-. Respondió Asuka de forma desganada. Tono que fue percibido por Hikari, quien tomo una silla de uno de los puestos aledaños y se sentó junto a su amiga. Mientras se sentaba ella le comentaba.

–Se como te sientes amiga. Se que te sientes triste porque sientes que has perdido a alguien que era muy importante para ti…-.

-No no, te equivocas. No es eso, es que…

-Asuka, ya no hay necesidad de que lo sigas negando. Se que a pesar de todo lo que le decías, le tenias mucho cariño a Shinji y él era alguien muy importante para ti. Y por lo que vi él también te tenia mucho cariño, solo que nunca se atrevió a decírtelo, o quizás nunca supo como decírtelo...

-¡Pero de que estas hablando…!.

-¿Es que aun no lo entiendes Asuka?. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que yo quería decirle a Touji todo lo que sentía, pero nunca logré reunir el valor para decírselo. Y cuando tuve el valor, ocurrió el incidente con la unidad tercera y él quedo gravemente lastimado. Desde entonces no he podido verlo mas que unas pocas veces, y cuando lo he visto he tenido que mentirle. Decirle que voy a verlo como la delegada de clase y contarle de cómo están todos y contarle de las cosas en la escuela, mientras le ayudo a ponerse al día en las materias. Tengo que mentirle porque se que él es orgulloso y no quiero que piense que yo le tengo lastima, sino que sepa que lo que siento es sincero. Hasta entonces y a pesar de todos los problemas intento salir adelante porque se que hay quienes me necesitan y que yo no puedo fallarles…-.

Anticipándose a los posibles pensamientos de Asuka, Hikari prosiguió. -De seguro te preguntaras… ¿Y todo esto a razón de que?. Pues, debes pensar de que hay quienes también te necesitan. De que a pesar de que has sufrido mucho, hay quienes te necesitan. Se que te duele mucho la perdida de Shinji, pero aun tienes que seguir luchando amiga, tu no puedes darte por vencida. Tienes que aprender a salir adelante, como siempre lo has hecho...-.

-¡Tu no entiendes Hikari!. Se que tu quieres entenderme, pero en realidad tu no puedes entenderme. Yo he perdido, yo ya no tengo nada. Ya no soy capaz de subirme al Eva, ya no tengo razón para perseverar en una lucha que no conozco ni logro entender…

-¡No digas eso amiga!. ¡No te des por vencida!. Todos contamos contigo porque tu puedes hacerlo. Siempre lo has hecho, ya que eres fuerte y decidida…

-¡No puedo!. ¡Yo ya no puedo serlo!. ¡Esa cosa pudo vencerme…!-. Asuka quiso llorar, pero logro contenerse al ver a Hikari deprimiéndose al no poder ayudar a animar a su amiga, no quería la pelirroja verse aun mas patética de lo que ya se sentía luego de haberle gritado a la única persona a quien podía llamar propiamente amiga..

-Quizás tengas razón con eso de los Evas… Quizás, tengas razón cuando me dice que no se nada de esas cosas, como funcionan o como operan… Pero contra lo que tu dices, no solo tu tienes problemas. Todos los tenemos, y por eso podemos ayudarnos a salir adelante…

Asuka. Sabes que eres mi amiga y que siempre te voy a apoyar en todo… Pero quizás tengas razón, y hayan cosas que no pueda entender por mas que lo intente. Pero aun así debes pensar de que no estas sola, y quizás debas buscar a quienes puedan entenderte y ayudarte-.

Hikari termino de pronunciar estas palabras mientras discretamente miraba a cierta chica que con disimulo había prestado atención a esta conversación. Sabía que Ayanami había estado escuchando dicha conversación, pero ello no le molesto. Es mas, esperaba que la chica peliazul hubiera puesto atención a sus palabras. Después de todo, sabía Hikari que si bien la relación entre esas dos era fría y distante, ellas se iban a necesitar mucho de ahora en adelante.

El resto de la jornada académica paso sin mayores novedades. Tanto Asuka como Rei se mantuvieron ensimismadas en sus mundos y lograron evitarse durante todo el día. Era extraño, siempre se evitaban y ello era normal, pero ahora parecía que estaban desplegando esfuerzos por evitarse, no vaya a ser cosa de que puedan encontrarse y eventualmente reincidir.

Pero quiso el destino que esas dos se toparan a la salida de la escuela. El verse enfrentadas fue algo que incomodo a ambas, pero ninguna pudo decírselo a la otra. Así, y luego de un largo rato fue Rei la que opto por marcharse sin pronunciar palabra alguna, mientras trataba de disimular su nerviosismo tras esa conocida actitud de indiferencia ante el mundo.

Mientras veía como la primera niña se marchaba, Asuka sentía que no podía dejar pasar mas tiempo, necesitaba hablar con ella y presentía que no iba a soportar sin verla por mucho tiempo, y aunque mentalmente su orgullo le recriminaba la idea que estaba pasando por su mente, su impulso fue mas fuerte y corrió tras esa chica hasta alcanzarla. Al sentir de que alguien había corrido para poder alcanzarla, Rei detuvo sus pasos y volteo para mirar a quien le había alcanzado.

-¿Ocurre algo?-. Pregunto la primera elegida mientras vislumbraba a su improvisada compañera.

-Este… yo…

-¿Si?. Volvió a preguntar la chica de cabellera lavanda.

-Yo… ¿Puedo acompañarte?-. Preguntó la chica germánica, mientras se maldecía mentalmente por no poder ocurrírsele un mejor tópico para iniciar una conversación. Por su parte, Ayanami solo respondió a esta petición con un casi inaudible "si".

Por largo rato ambas féminas caminaron sin dirigirse ninguna palabra, ninguna sabia que cosas podían decirse, simplemente se acompañaron los pasos. Y así fue hasta que llegaron frente a un conjunto de bloques de departamentos, donde Rei se detuvo y, para sorpresa de la segunda elegida, rompió el hielo.

-Asuka. ¿Por qué hiciste esto?.

La aludida sabía sobre que versaba la pregunta. Aun así se manifestó sorprendida. -¿Por qué de que?-.

-¿Por qué me acompañaste?.

-No lo se, solo quería hablar contigo.

La primera niña se volteo y miro a su pelirroja escolta, presta a escuchar todo lo que su contraparte quisiera decirle. Asuka no pudo mirar fijamente por mucho tiempo esos extraños y bellos ojos escarlatas que tenían un leve pero inusual brillo expectante en sus ojos que en esta ocasión hablaban por esas inexpresivas facciones, por lo cual ella ladeo la mirada a fin de intentar buscar las palabras que pudieran expresar lo que ella debía decirle que a su vez debían disimular bien aquellas palabras que la pelirroja en verdad quería decirle.

-Veras… no quiero que te hagas ilusiones. Ehhh… yo solo venía a…

-¿A que venías?-. Pregunto Rei en un tono levemente mas expresivo que el acostumbrado mientras esperaba la demorosa respuesta de la chica alemana.

Asuka trataba de pensar rápidamente en algo en que decirle, pero no hallaba ninguna respuesta. Cuando mentalmente ya estaba ad portas de rendirse su mirada distraída se poso en una niña que andaba jugueteando por la acera y rápidamente obtuvo así su respuesta.

-El vestido. ¡Si!. Venía a buscar el vestido que te preste el otro día-. Respondió ella rápidamente y en su acostumbrado tono orgulloso.

Por breves instantes la mirada de Ayanami lucio decepcionada, parecía que hubiera estado esperando otra clase de respuesta. Pero esa impresión fue efímera, y el retorno de su voz monocorde diciéndole "Sígueme" no delataba ningún exabrupto en su neutra emocionalidad.

Sin dificultad, la puerta de un departamento se abrió y dos chicas hicieron ingreso en él. Asuka se sorprendió al ver la morada de la primera elegida. Pensaba que solo hecho de vivir en esas edificaciones en bloque era algo decadente, pero el departamento era aun mas deprimente, gris por el hecho de exhibir sus crudas paredes de cemento carentes de toda pintura o decoración, y oscuro debido a que tenia las cortinas cerradas que filtraban el paso de la luz del sol, volviéndola carente de toda vitalidad, lo que hacía que el panorama fuera desalentador. Sin embargo, lo que mas le sorprendió no fue lo anterior, sino el hecho de que fuera un departamento simple, tal vez, demasiado simple para los gustos de la segunda piloto.

"Si el hogar reflejaba la personalidad de sus dueños, el piso de Rei es la mejor prueba de esta hipótesis. Árido y en extremo simple". Fueron los pensamientos de la chica pelirroja.

-Linda morada-. Dijo Asuka en un tono irónico. Pero Rei no contesto a ello. En su lugar ella había sacado del respaldo de una silla aquel vestido blanco y se lo entrego a su acompañante.

Una vez que recibió la vestidura de manos de aquella chica, Asuka se sintió en extremo incomoda al tomar esas manos. Así fue como había comenzado todo, y ello no debía volver a ocurrir. Retiro sus manos y de forma nerviosa intento salir de ese lugar, no podía seguir disimulando una fortaleza de la cual carecía.

-¿Asuka?-. Pregunto una voz inocente que interrumpió todo, obligándola a voltearse y a mirar ese rostro que quería evadir.

-Se que no vinistes por el vestido… tu vinistes por algo mas.

-Pe… pe… ¿Pero de que estas hablando?.

-Te sientes confundida por lo de ayer. ¿No es así?.

-¡¿Lo de ayer?!... Ah si, si, eso… Bueno, eh… eso… eso solo fue una equivocación. ¡Eso!, un desliz de debilidad en que no sabíamos lo que hacíamos y nos dejamos llevar por el momento. Pero no quiero que pienses mal de mi, de que soy una pervertida o que soy…

-¿Por qué debería pensar mal de ti?-. Le interrumpió Rei.

-¡Como que por que!. ¡Por lo que hicimos!. Eso no esta bien…

-Si no estaba bien. ¿Entonces porque lo hiciste?.

-¡Yo no quería hacerlo…!.

-Pero lo hiciste.

-¡Estoy diciéndote que no quería hacerlo!. Todo fue un error-. Y luego de ver la cara de incredulidad de Rei, Asuka suspiro de resignación y prosiguió luego de un breve silencio. -De hecho el haber venido acá también fue un error. Todo esto esta mal, jamás debimos haber tenido esa conversación, jamás debí haber hablado contigo y jamás…-.

La frase nunca se completo, los labios de Asuka fueron silenciados abruptamente por otros labios que comprendieron que no había necesidad de prodigar palabras para intentar negar lo evidente. La sinceridad de esos labios hablaban por esa boca que nunca parecía tener razones para gesticular palabras. Toda duda se disipo en solo cosa de instantes, la razón cedió ante la emoción y decidida a dejar de lado sus prejuicios, Asuka cerro sus ojos y se sumergió en esa ensoñación. Pero antes de cualquier cosa, algo se detuvo.

Abrió sus ojos para saber el porque del abrupto final. Encontrándose con la mirada de Rei que expectante aguardaba la respuesta para la pregunta que tímidamente formulara aquella chica.

-Asuka. ¿Crees que esto es un error?. ¿Crees que esto esta mal?.

La interpelada no respondió, no había necesidad de responder ya que ella en el fondo conocía bien la respuesta. Así fue como se abalanzo sobre la chica peliazul tomando su fino y suave rostro entre sus manos antes de volver a besarla mientras se abrazaba a ella y sentía como la primera también le abrazaba.

Esta vez ya no habrían caretas ni ataduras que disimularan lo que ambas sentían. Nada lo que estaba pasando era un error, simplemente se habían revelado a si mismas, descubriéndose cuanto realmente se necesitaban, mientras se miraban y se exploraban sonrientes, dejando de lado las apariencias y aceptándose al fin como dos almas que buscaban algo de calor y de cariño en medio de un mundo frío insensible e indiferente.

Continuara…

* * *

¡Hola!. 

¡Cielos, pero como pasa el tiempo!. Pareciera que fue ayer que principié a dedicarle tiempo a escribir esta inusual historia protagonizada por un pareja aun mas inusual. Y resulta que al sacar la cuenta me asombre al descubrir que ya llevo un año escribiendo esta historia y ya mas de tres meses desde la última actualización.

La verdad es que tenia escrito este capitulo desde hacía algunas semanas, pero debido a tantos quehaceres que serian muy extensos y latosos de explicar "Entiéndase principalmente hecha esta referencia a esa maquinaria monstruosa y devoradora de tiempo y esfuerzo llamada Universidad" es que no había actualizado antes. Además, tuve algunos problemas para poder darle forma a este capitulo y plasmarlo decentemente en el papel, y así poder compartir con todos ustedes esta visión que a pesar de lo extraña e inusual que pudiera parecer veo que sigue gustando y concitando favorablemente vuestras atenciones. Y espero poder seguirles ofreciendo mas de esta historia "Ojala que pueda ser mas a menudo", para que puedan seguir sorprendiéndose y disfrutando con ella.

Ya saben, cualquier comentario, sugerencia, critica u opinión que quieran formular sobre la historia pueden hacerlo sea mandándome un review o bien escribiéndome a mi correo.

Bueno, pido perdón por todas las demoras, así como por lo sucinto de estas palabras, pero es todo lo que tengo para ofrecerles.

¡Nos veremos!.


	9. Al Unisono

**Al Unísono. "Capitulo intermedio"**

**Advertencia previa:**

Este capitulo contiene escenas que pueden ser consideradas como lime o lemon "dependiendo de las circunstancias y de las opiniones", por eso no es recomendable para menores de edad o personas escrupulosas o susceptibles con el tema. Si eres de esas personas no leas este capitulo y pasa con confianza al capitulo 8, ya que la lectura o no lectura de este capitulo intermedio no incide en la apreciación postrera de la historia. Si a pesar de estas advertencias lees este capitulo, conste que lo haces bajo tu propio riesgo y que fuiste advertido. No vengan después a reclamarme.

* * *

Sin dificultad, la puerta de aquel departamento se abrió y dos chicas hicieron ingreso en él. Asuka se sorprendió al conocer la morada de la primera elegida. Pensaba que solo hecho de vivir en esas edificaciones en bloque ya era algo decadente, pero el departamento era aun mas deprimente, gris por el hecho de exhibir sus crudas paredes de cemento carentes de toda pintura o decoración, y oscuro debido a que tenia las cortinas cerradas que filtraban el paso de la luz del sol, volviéndola carente de toda vitalidad, lo que hacía que el panorama fuera desalentador. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió no fue lo anterior, sino el hecho de que fuera un departamento simple, tal vez, demasiado simple para los gustos de la segunda elegida.

"Si el hogar reflejaba la personalidad de sus dueños, el piso de Rei es la mejor prueba de esta hipótesis. Árido y en extremo simple". Fueron los pensamientos de la chica pelirroja.

-Linda morada-. Dijo Asuka en un tono irónico. Pero Rei no contesto a ello. En su lugar ella había sacado del respaldo de una silla aquel vestido blanco y se lo entrego a su acompañante.

Una vez que recibió la vestidura de manos de aquella chica, Asuka se sintió en extremo incomoda al tomar esas manos. Así fue como había comenzado todo, y ello no debía volver a ocurrir. Retiro sus manos y de forma nerviosa intento salir de ese lugar, no podía seguir disimulando una fortaleza de la cual carecía.

-¿Asuka?-. Pregunto una voz inocente que interrumpió todo, obligándola a voltearse y a mirar ese rostro que quería evadir.

-Se que no vinistes por el vestido… tu vinistes por algo mas.

-Pe… pe… ¿Pero de que estas hablando?.

-Te sientes confundida por lo de ayer. ¿No es así?.

-¡¿Lo de ayer?!... Ah si, si, eso… Bueno, eh… eso… eso solo fue una equivocación. ¡Eso!, un desliz de debilidad en que no sabíamos lo que hacíamos y nos dejamos llevar por el momento. Pero no quiero que pienses mal de mi, de que soy una pervertida o que soy…

-¿Por qué debería pensar mal de ti?-. Le interrumpió Rei.

-¡Como que por que!. ¡Por lo que hicimos!. Eso no esta bien…

-Si no estaba bien. ¿Entonces porque lo hiciste?.

-¡Yo no quería hacerlo…!.

-Pero lo hiciste.

-¡Estoy diciéndote que no quería hacerlo!. Todo fue un error-. Y luego de ver la cara de incredulidad de Rei, Asuka suspiro de resignación y prosiguió luego de un breve silencio. -De hecho el haber venido acá también fue un error. Todo esto esta mal, jamás debimos haber tenido esa conversación, jamás debí haber hablado contigo y jamás…-.

La frase nunca se completo, los labios de Asuka fueron silenciados abruptamente por otros labios que comprendieron que no había necesidad de prodigar palabras para intentar negar lo evidente. La sinceridad de esos labios hablaban por esa boca que nunca parecía tener razones para gesticular palabras. Toda duda se disipo en solo cosa de instantes, la razón cedió ante la emoción y decidida a dejar de lado sus prejuicios, Asuka cerro sus ojos y se sumergió en esa ensoñación. Pero antes de cualquier cosa, algo se detuvo.

Abrió sus ojos para saber el porque del abrupto final. Encontrándose con la mirada de Rei que expectante aguardaba la respuesta para la pregunta que tímidamente formulara aquella chica.

-Asuka. ¿Crees que esto es un error?. ¿Crees que esto esta mal?.

La interpelada no respondió, no había necesidad de responder ya que ella en el fondo conocía bien la respuesta. Así fue como se abalanzo sobre la chica peliazul tomando su fino y suave rostro entre sus manos antes de volver a besarla mientras se abrazaba a ella y sentía como la primera también le estrechaba en un profundo abrazo lleno de calidez. Largo rato estuvieron en esta situación hasta que sintieron que el aire les faltaba a su alrededor y teniendo que romper aquel beso encadenado.

Al mirarse ambas se dieron cuenta de que ya no eran las mismas chicas de hace tan solo unos minutos atrás. Lo que paso no fue en lo absoluto un error, bastaba con mirarse para saber de que ellas eran dos almas solitarias se dieron cuenta de sus respectivas soledades, y que ya no querían estar mas inmersa en esa desdichada soledad que tanto daño les estaba infligiendo a las dos. Entonces cayeron en cuenta de que al mirarse en la otra también se estaban viendo a si mismas, no era primera vez que sentían que esta situación les ocurría, pero era la primera vez que se daban cuenta plenamente de ello. Así fue como se dieron cuenta cuanto se necesitaban la una a la otra, no tan solo para pelear juntas contra los enemigos celestiales, sino que también se necesitaban para encontrar una razón para vivir y un motivo para salir adelante.

Sin palabras y con tan solo mirarse, ambas se juramentaron a partir de ese momento que ellas nunca se dejarían y que, pasara lo que pasara, ellas estarían siempre juntas.

Simultáneamente los tímidos rostros de ambas féminas sonrieron, habían decidido abandonar entre ellas y para siempre las caretas que las alejaban, mostrándose siempre tal cual eran. Como si quisiera simbolizar este gesto, Rei acerco sus manos al rostro de Asuka tomando su rostro para luego acariciar su cabellera mientras soltaba la pelirroja cabellera de su compañera, bajando hasta posar sus manos sobre los hombros de ella donde con delicadeza procedió a bajarle la parte superior de su uniforme para luego desatar el lazo rojo que llevaba alrededor del cuello de la camisa y así poder desabrochar mejor los botones de esa camisa. No paso mucho rato para que cayera esa vestimenta y se descubriera el pecho de la chica pelirroja, sostenido por un corpiño que la peliazul procedía a desabrochar y a retirar mientras estrechaba un abrazo en torno a su compañera.

La confusión inicial de Asuka se transmuto en ansiedad al ver como su compañera estaba presurosa a entregarse y a experimentar en ignaros placeres, deseosa también de aventurarse en este desconocido juego fue como llevo la cabeza de la primera elegida hasta su pecho, mientras ella también le bajaba la parte superior del uniforme, replicando en la chica de cabellera lavanda el mismo procedimiento.

No paso mucho antes de que ambas chicas se tendieran semidesnudas sobre la cama, donde Rei retomo la iniciativa, besando apasionadamente la boca de Asuka mientras ella se volvía a sumergir en esa ensoñación a la par de sus lenguas que se buscaban y contactaban para completar el tórrido y húmedo juego, relajándose y entregándose completamente a la pasión del momento.

Asuka permaneció tendida mientras Rei se separaba un poco y se recostaba ladeada a su costado en mejor forma de permitirse explorar un rato el cuerpo de su compañera. Pronto, las manos de la pálida chica fijaron su atención en los pechos de la chica germánica; tocando su tersura, explorándolos y jugando con ellos un rato antes de centrarse en sus pezones estimulando uno de ellos con sus dedos recorriéndolos en círculos alrededor de ellos para luego pellizcarlos y tirar suavemente de ellos, mientras estimulaba el otro chupándolo y lamiéndolo, para luego estremecerla un poco mas soplando suavemente sobre la húmeda aureola. Haciendo esto una y otra vez mientras sentía la piel de la alemana estremecerse. Estremecimiento que fue in creciendo cuando la peliazul se ocupo con su boca de aquel otro seno, chupándolo y estimulándolo con la punta de esa húmeda lengua mientras su mano ahora liberada descendía acariciando suavemente el vientre antes de arremangar esa falda que aun no se había desprendido del cuerpo de su ahora amante compañera. Rei acaricio una de las piernas de Asuka buscando y consiguiendo que ella se relajara y se abriera a medida que la angelical mano de la peliazul recorría esos muslos hasta llegar a sentir el tacto de otra prenda, mas fina y delicada, que cubrían esa entrepierna y que Rei toco un rato mientras imaginaba lo que había allí debajo. Luego de un rato de deliciosa incertidumbre, esos finos dedos subieron un poco para poder buscar un borde donde introducirse mientras tanteaban el terreno. Y cuando hallo ese borde solo fue cosa de deslizar su mano por debajo para sentir el contacto de suaves bosquecillos, antes de encontrar lo que ella buscaba.

Un cerrar de ojos y un suave gemido salieron de aquella pelirroja cuando aquellos dedos recorrieron de arriba a abajo aquellos otros labios que enmarcaban su intimidad, antes de rehacer el camino mientras separaba aquellos labios a fin de buscar un cuerpo pequeño, liso y redondo que con tan solo tocarlo fueron capaces de provocar el inicio de un embriagante placer que ella no podría describir y que la chica peliazul supo generosamente prodigarle a medida que la estimulaba primero con tenues y suaves caricias circulares, para luego de un tiempo darle cada vez mas fuerte y mas rápidamente, sensaciones calidas y estremecedoras que iban cada vez en creciendo mientras la humedad de su intimidad crecía en retribución a tamaño tratamiento "y de paso, también se estaba haciendo notoria en la intimidad de quien la estimulaba".

Dejándose llevar por aquel intenso y novedoso placer Asuka cerro sus ojos y centro sus sentidos en disfrutar de aquel gozo que nunca creyó que podía llegar a alcanzar en las manos de otra como ella, y que ahora se apoderaban por completo de su ser. Su cuerpo y sus sentidos comenzaron a liberarse al prepararse para sentir cada vez mas cerca la inminencia del instante del sublime y máximo placer. Sin necesidad de decirle nada, Rei supo del ansia por dicha inminencia por el movimiento de sus caderas, decidiendo complacer sus especiales necesidades aventurando sus dedos por el interior de aquella húmeda y cálida intimidad a fin de hacerla sentir por completo dichosa mientras que con su boca iba ascendiendo por aquel cuerpo estremecido y jadeante de su amante besando tiernamente cada rincón que encontraba, deteniéndose un rato en el cuello el cual devoro a besos mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el rostro del objeto de su afecto.

Asuka se estaba conteniendo para así prolongar al máximo su placer, pero ya no podía contenerse más, sentía que necesitaba liberarse, los jadeos pasaron a convertirse en gemidos mas potentes que delataban la dicha de la apoteosis próxima, estaba tan cerca, tan solo necesitaba un poco mas para conocer la plenitud de la felicidad.

Un gemido potente, que casi parecía un grito entrecortado y que logro sacarle algunas lagrimas de felicidad de ese rostro delataron el gozo de aquella doncella, y al abrir los ojos para encontrar el rostro calidamente sonriente de aquella otra fémina que usualmente no solía mostrar emociones y que ahora le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa que fulgurantemente resplandecía en todo su rostro y que era coronada por el brillo de aquellos ojos rubíes usualmente fríos y distantes pero ahora lucían tan llenos de pasión y deseo, del mismo modo que lucían ahora esos ojos azules, ahora desprovistos de todo manto de infelicidad que pudieran asolarles.

Asuka sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella fue capaz de sonreír y de sentir desbordar la alegría en su herido corazón. Y todo esto gracias a ella. Extrañas ironías puede ofrecer el destino, alguna vez pensó que ella era su rival y enemiga a vencer. Y ahora ella podía ser quizás, la chica a quien amaba.

Este era un pensamiento irreal e imposible, quizás porque su situación era extrañamente irreal e inesperada, aunque en el fondo ella presentía e incluso deseaba algo como esto. Asolada ante esta peculiar duda Asuka tomo en sus manos el rostro de Ayanami a fin de cerciorarse de que todo esto era real. Y lo era; para su gracia, toda la felicidad que estaba sintiendo era real.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Pregunto la chica peliazul al vislumbrar la mirada levemente dubitativa de la segunda niña enmarcada por una lágrima, resabio de la reciente experiencia ocurrida.

Ante el silencio de Asuka, Rei no se sintió bien ya que temió que en su impulsivo afán por satisfacerla ella pudiera haberla lastimado, o que no le hubiera agradado lo que le hubiera hecho. En un acto reflejo ella intento acariciar la cabeza de la pelirroja, pero al hacerlo Rei sintió su mano derecha húmeda y levemente caliente gracias a los fluidos del sexo de Asuka. La chica peliazul miro su mano, aun no estaba convencida de que ella hubiera sido capaz de haber realizado acto semejante ya que ella no pensó, solo quiso darle rienda suelta a sus deseos. Ello mientras parte de esos fluidos caían sobre el sudado cuerpo de la alemana.

-¿Por qué estas ahí detenida?-. Pregunto Asuka al ver este comportamiento de asombro en Rei en esa cara que por momentos delataba su inocencia en estas lides. "De seguro, esta también debe ser la primera vez para ella", pensó la chica del mirar azul al notar la falta de respuesta de Rei. Pero Asuka supo comprender eso, "después de todo, esta también había sido la primera vez para ella", y también quiso darle algo bueno a su nueva compañera.

Irguiéndose en la cama para tener una mejor posición, tomo la diestra de Rei y lamió esos húmedos dedos para probar su propia ambrosia mientras despojaba a su amante de las ropas que aun no habían sido desprendidas de su pálido cuerpo hasta tenderla desnuda en su propia cama, donde una ahora también desnuda Asuka se gano encima de ella, mientras se acercaba a uno de los oídos de la peliazul a fin de susurrarle sensualmente unas palabras.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, y ha llegado la hora de retribuirte.

Dicho esto, Asuka recorrió con su húmeda lengua el lóbulo de su amante a la par de recorrer con sus dedos aquellos albos y delicados pechos que turgentes estaban a la espera del placer que le propinaban aquellos dedos que con suavidad recorrían las aureolas, masajeando y acariciando los erectos pezones de la chica de mirar escarlata, quien cerro sus ojos para relajarse y sentir el placer que la invadía en grados crecientes a medida que este masaje se incrementaba y a medida que sentía como la lengua de su amante dejaba el lóbulo para descender por su delicado cuello, provocándole deliciosas cosquillas a la peliazul. Alternando el húmedo trazado con suaves besos por la senda trazada.

Volvió a recorrer con su lengua el camino restante hasta llegar a esos albos pechos los cuales lamió y chupo, por momentos como si quisiera mamar de ellos, lo que excito de sobremanera a ambas. Luego de un par de minutos repitió el proceso, ahora en el otro seno, volviendo a hacer sentir especial a su compañera, al ver el usualmente pálido y neutro rostro de su amante ahora rebosante de rubor y gozo.

"Le gusta, le gusta". Era la idea que llenaba de satisfacción a Asuka al ver a Rei entregándose ciegamente al placer, idea que la vez la excitaba cada vez mas y que rápidamente la alentaba para pasar a un siguiente nivel.

La chica germánica se separo un poco de ella mientras buscaba con su mirada el tesoro que estaba entre aquellas piernas y que estaba cubierto y rodeado por un fino bosquecillo de color índigo. Al igual como lo había hecho antes la chica peliazul, acaricio los suaves muslos de Rei a fin de relajarlos mientras se ganaba frente a dichas piernas para luego abrirlas de par en par y así ver lo que ocultaba aquel bosquecillo. Con una de sus manos la chica pelirroja separo aquellos pliegues que estaban a los lados de aquella intimidad, con la otra mano busco y revelo cierta zona superior de dicho sexo, la que se hizo visible a medida que la descubría y estimulaba con sus dedos.

Sorprendentemente, no fue cosa difícil para Asuka estimular a Rei, de hecho la peliazul se notaba visiblemente excitada al ver frente a si esa entrepierna húmeda y expectante. La mente de Asuka se deleito ante tamaña visión y le hizo olvidarse de todo concepto de decencia, acercándose a esos otros labios para besarlos y dar así rienda suelta a sus locas fantasías.

Por su parte Rei abrió fuertemente sus ojos al sentir que algo húmedo, calido y suave la estaba masturbando, se irguió levemente para ver como Asuka le estaba besando sus intimidades y lamiendo sus pliegues mientras saboreaba el húmedo sabor de su sexo. Para Rei esto no era usual y no sabía si ello estaba bien o no, pero los embriagantes y novedosos placeres descubiertos habían despertado a estas alturas en esa chica un lado desconocido que en silencio le imploraba por mas y mas, y su cuerpo la delataba al exigirle mas placer con respiraciones mas aceleradas y una nula resistencia a los avances que hacía su amante con su lengua dentro de su intimidad, estimulándola de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba, de forma cada vez mas rápida y constante.

La excitación también estaba renaciendo en aquella antigua rival devenida ahora en su nueva amante cómplice, quien no podía aguantar el ardor que sentía dentro de su ser y deslizo sus dedos dentro de su pelirroja intimidad a fin de intentar aplacar su deseo, pero esta vez ya no era suficiente, así como tampoco era suficiente seguir ella sola disfrutando de aquel gozo.

Cuando Rei solo se centraba en disfrutar de aquella experiencia, fue sorprendida al dejar de sentir todos esos torbellinos de placeres. Asombrada vio como Asuka se levantaba y se ganaba a su lado mientras la volvía a recostar para posteriormente ganarse de rodillas en la cama, con sus torneadas piernas que se ganaron a los costados de la cabeza de la primera elegida. Y al ver el consternado rostro de la peliazul y antes de que esta pudiera preguntar algo, ella le hablo.

-¿Podrías hacerlo?-. Pregunto ella de forma expectante y enseñando una sonrisa que no era la que dicha pelirroja solía enseñarle al mundo, sino que era una sonrisa inocente y dichosa. Pregunta que hacía mientras delicadamente despejaba con sus dedos aquel bosquecillo y le enseñaba su húmeda y ardiente intimidad. La requerida no supo como responder ni como actuar.

-Solo tienes que lamerlo de la misma forma como lo hago. Es muy fácil-. Le respondió de forma sonriente y deseosa la segunda. Para que no hubiere lugar a dudas, ella se gano sobre la chica peliazul y acerco su intimidad a su rostro, mientras la pelirroja retomaba su labor de satisfacer a aquella chica.

Basto con que Rei volviera a sentir dentro de si reavivarse los ardores de la carne producto de la estimulación que le propinaba la pelirroja para que gustosamente se prestara a corresponderle a su compañera de la misma forma e intensidad como ella lo estaba haciendo.

La reciprocidad en dar y entregarse mutuamente hizo que ambas se sumergieran en el mas pleno de los gozos mientras juntas exploraban los misterios de la carne, a la vez que trascendían los limites de la pasión a medida que ambas almas se fundían en un único ser que buscaba complementarse al son de los ritmos del deseo que crecientes se desarrollaban dentro de esas dos mujeres y que ahora demandaban una unión completa de cuerpo, mente y alma.

Ahora era Rei quien rompía la entrega del placer al salir de debajo de su compañera ante la atónita e incrédula mirada de esta.

-¿Pero que estas haciendo?-. Pregunto Asuka, al no entender lo que pasaba. Pero Rei no le respondió, no había necesidad de ello, en su lugar se acerco a ella y contemplo sonriente a la chica que tenia enfrente, cuya larga y sedosa cabellera roja reflejaba muy bien su fuerza y determinación; sus ojos azules reflejaban todas sus emociones, tanto las que quería mostrar como las que quería ocultar; y su cara delataba una extraña y adorable mezcla entre la confusión y la ansiedad.

La primera elegida no pudo resistir el impulso y volvió a besar esos labios en los cuales le encantaba perderse, lo había descubierto el día en que hicieron contacto por primera vez, y ahora solo quedaba rendirse ante ellos.

Por su parte Asuka estaba confundida, ya había aceptado a la peliazul como su compañera y ya no quería estar con otra que no fuera ella, pero aun así sentía que Rei todavía seguía siendo una suerte de misterioso enigma y que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera descifrarlo por completo, pero seguramente ya habrían en el futuro ocasiones para ello. Ahora solo había momento para la entrega, momentos para compartir, momentos para amar…

Dando rienda suelta a sus instintos ambas se miraron y se desearon mientras buscaban poseerse mutuamente recostándose en aquella ahora desordenada cama abriendo sus piernas para enseñarse mutuamente, como si ellas quisieran acoplarse. Presurosas en abrirse paso en esta última entrega el íntimo ser de ambas féminas hicieron contacto y comenzaron a estimularse aceleradamente a medida que se rozaban por el movimiento de sus caderas a la vez que apoyaban sus manos en las piernas de la otra para sostenerse e impulsar sus movimientos. Una vez bien afirmadas ambas se entrelazaron recorriéndose con sus manos el cuerpo sudado y ardiente de su compañera, centrando sus atenciones en las partes mas sensibles y que mas placeres les proveían.

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambas sintieran al unísono la necesidad del pleno desencadenamiento al sentirse embargadas por este doble placer proveniente tanto de su propia entrega en cuerpo, mente y alma; como de la entrega reciproca en cuerpo, mente y alma de la otra fémina con la que compartía un momento cómplice de entrega y aceptación. Y al sentirse y saberse mutuamente excitadas ambas decidieron cruzar aquel umbral de la misma forma en que emprendieron ese camino.

Juntas.

Luego de un instante en que ambas pudieron vislumbrar y alcanzar al unísono la gloria de las glorias, ambas estaban recostadas en esa cama, el fragor compartido ya había quedado atrás. Ahora solo se miraban y se sonreían. Sin decirse nada, ambas pudieron comprender que esto no era un juego ni una locura del momento. El sentimiento y la pasión compartida, el hecho de sentirse que mas allá de sus individualidades pudieron dar y recibir algo que no esperaban y que a su vez superaba todas sus expectativas. Podía parecer un sueño un dulce sueño del cual no se quisiera despertar, pero no había necesidad de despertar de ningún sueño, porque esto no lo era.

Esto era real.

Lo acontecido era real.

Todo había sido verdad.


	10. Definiciones

**Capitulo 8. **Definiciones

La televisión del salón de estar se encontraba allí encendida, publicitando a los patrocinadores que hacían posible que el programa que se exhibía saliera al aire, pero dicho aparato anunciaba vanamente. No pasaría mucho rato para que aquella pantalla se quedara completamente inerte y viéramos por medio de su oscuro reflejo el rostro de aquella única espectadora quien decidió dejar de evadirse y dimensionar y asumir lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, en aquel gris departamento de los suburbios mientras rememoraba los hechos acontecidos.

Ella había ido al departamento de Rei bajo el pretexto de ir a buscar una prenda que le pertenecía, pero al final no lo trajo de vuelta. No solo eso, atrás dejo también su inocencia cuando rememoro los besos y abrazos que supieron acogerle y como de estas tenues manifestaciones pasaron a las caricias, y estas se hicieron mas profundas e intensas, para terminar esas dos desnudas en cuerpo y alma descubriéndose y explorándose con una pasión y un deseo que ninguna de las dos imaginaban siquiera que eran capaces de sentir, ignorantes en estas materias y presurosas por conocerse ambas simplemente se dejaron llevar por el calor del momento, ya mas adelante habrían suficientes momentos para pensar; en aquel instante solo había tiempo para sentir, para conocerse, para amar.

Por algunas horas no había en el mundo nadie más que ellas. Sin reservas ambas estaban aceptándose y entregándose mutuamente, derribando las barreras que las separaban y buscando la mejor manera de conectarse entre si.

Al final y sin más tapujos ellas terminaron amándose sin razón ni medidas, esto era mucho más que deseo o locura. Ambas lo sabían, pero no fue sino cuando al final, en medio de la suave calma que sobreviene después de aquella apasionada tormenta, que esta chica pudo comprender en plenitud lo que en verdad había acaecido en ese departamento.

Ella se había convertido ahora en una mujer, y lo había hecho de la mano de otra mujer. Y como si fuera poco, de entre todas las mujeres, tenía que haber sido precisamente ella la que le había enseñado el arte de amar.

Al regresar en si luego de sus pensamientos aquella chica sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió muy feliz al saber que esa chica en apariencia fría y lejana no solo no le odiaba, sino que por el contrario, le aceptaba tal cual era, sin necesidad de que tuviera que fingir o aparentar lo que no era.

Pero no solo eso, hubo una cosa mas, una cosa que esa chica no le dijo, pero había podido verlo a través de aquellos ojos escarlatas. Fue entonces cuando la chica pelirroja cayo en cuenta de que no solo había sido aceptada, sino que también ella había abrazado y abrigado su alma.

"¿Ella me amo?". Se preguntaba para si misma la segunda elegida. Ello aunque algo en su interior le hacía intuir que esa no era la verdadera pregunta, porque su corazón ya conocía positivamente la respuesta. Fue entonces que otra pregunta surgió reemplazando a la anterior:

"¿Yo puedo amarla?...

Yo… ¿La amo?".

Aunque ella creía estar segura de sentir lo mismo, la chica pelirroja no se lo dijo en aquella ocasión, en su lugar, ella solo le sonrió de idéntica forma como estaba sonriendo ahora mientras seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. Era esta una sonrisa especial y diferente, no era la típica sonrisa orgullosa llena de satisfacción que siempre ostentaba cada vez que lograba sus objetivos, o la sonrisa irónica que frecuentemente solía utilizar para ridiculizar o menospreciar a sus rivales. No. Esta vez su sonrisa era una sonrisa sincera, de esas que solo pueden brindarse cuando te sientes pleno y feliz, una sensación que desde hacía mucho tiempo que no se anidaba en el corazón de la segunda elegida. De hecho nunca antes había conocido realmente lo que era el amor, nunca se había dado el tiempo para ello y siempre había rechazado todas las posibilidades; pero al esmerarse en ello solo lograba inflingirse mas daño, y ya no quería seguir sufriendo.

Pero a pesar de estas certezas, Asuka aun tenía un último temor, no tanto por ella, sino por el que dirán de los demás. Después de todo, lo que siempre suele esperarse de las chicas es que se transformen en mujeres y terminen de la mano de un hombre. Y aunque solía menospreciar y ridiculizar a los chicos de su edad por ser todos ellos unos "tontos, inmaduros y una manada de pervertidos", nunca pensó realmente en ser una excepción a la regla. De hecho y pese a sus pretensiones de autosatisfacción y de no necesitar de los hombres, en sus fantasías ella siempre soñaba con hombres mas atractivos o maduros, como los galanes de las películas o teleseries; o bien en alguien apuesto como Kaji, aun cuando en el fondo de su ser ella sabía que él jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella quien aun tenia mucho de niña y aun estaba muy lejos de ser una mujer, pero eso no le importaba, después de todo soñar no cuesta nada y es gratuito…

Pero nunca pensó Asuka en llegar a ser una lesbiana, de hecho nunca reconocía realmente cuando otra chica era hermosa; mucho menos se le había pasado por su mente tener una relación amorosa con alguna chica, ni aun por mera curiosidad o entretenimiento. Eso iba mas allá de su entendimiento, de hecho podría pensarse de que ella había perdido todo sentido de la decencia y la dignidad.

Pero ahora esas consideraciones le importaban bien poco, ya no quería continuar aparentando ser lo que no era. Había aceptado reconocer que no era la mujer fuerte que pretendía ser, que a pesar de sus apariencias aun era débil y por sobre todo que aun alguien como ella necesitaba de la ayuda de los demás, necesitaba de alguien que estuviera dispuesta a estar siempre a su lado para apoyarla cuando mas lo necesitara, y necesitaba de alguien que le animara a seguir adelante. Ello, aun si ese alguien era como ella. No le resultaba fácil para alguien como ella tener que reconocer esto, pero aún ella había entendido de la forma más dolorosa que la vida nunca ha sido fácil para nadie. Y de seguro la vida tampoco había sido fácil para alguien como Rei, siempre silente, siempre solitaria, tan fría y a la vez, tan extrañamente humana. Probablemente ella en el fondo también necesitaba de alguien que estuviera a su lado, de alguien que la apoyara, que la comprendiera, que la amara…

Esa tarde, Asuka descubrió que el corazón no le responde a los dictados de la razón, sino que a la pasión. Y que si había algo que en medio de la desdicha de su existencia podía hacerla feliz debía luchar por retenerlo y no dejarlo escapar. Ya una vez había dejado escapar la posibilidad de ser feliz… esta vez no sería estúpida, no volvería a cometer ese error otra vez.

-No renunciare a amar.

Satisfecha con esa decisión, ella sonrió sin complejos ni culpas, mientras pensaba en lo afortunada que había sido, y en la suerte de que Misato tuviera que estar en el cuartel central toda la noche y no hubiera escuchado sus desvaríos.

Han pasado ya varios días desde que la segunda elegida definiera el nuevo rumbo que le daría a su vida, decidiéndose a ser feliz y a salir adelante superando el pasado. No podía seguir lamentándose de todo lo pasado, de lo que había hecho mal y de todo lo que había dejado de hacer. Y ahora daría un paso significativo.

Frente a ella, la colosal cabeza de un enorme Leviatán colorado de forma humanoide le observaba de forma imponente y orgullosa. Frente a este monstruo, estaba la mirada decidida de una joven de cabellera roja como la sangre enfundada en un traje de similares características. La vida tenía que proseguir, y si los enemigos del hombre aun querían guerrear alguien debía detenerlos. Y ahora que él tercero ya no estaba, todo dependería únicamente de ellas y de su voluntad para salir adelante.

-Voluntad-. Se dijo a si misma. -¿Para qué una maquina podría tener alma y una voluntad?. Eso no tiene sentido… quizás, solo sea un recurso poético para definir la voluntad del piloto, que hace posible que esta maquinaria se mueva…-.

-Eso debe ser-. Se dijo a si misma. –Si tengo la voluntad de perseverar, puedo lograr lo que me proponga. No puedo perder. No tengo porque perder-. Y convencida de estas palabras fue como Asuka emprendió el camino hacia unas escaleras que la llevarían a la plataforma donde ingresaría a su "Entry plug". Enfrentaría sus miedos y los vencería de una buena vez. Antes de ingresar, miro hacia un lugar lejano que estaba frente de si y sonrió. Y desde aquel lejano lugar un par de ojos rojos le respondieron con otra sonrisa, incentivándola para seguir adelante.

En el centro de control todo el personal observaba como esta vez la segunda elegida lograba obtener mejores índices de sincronización que la vez anterior, si bien aun estos no eran como antes del ataque del último ángel, al menos ellos le permitirían a los científicos obtener mejores datos de la reconstrucción de la unidad segunda, la cual ya se encontraría por fin plenamente operativa para ser utilizada a la hora del combate.

Si bien todos pensaron en la unidad dos, hubo alguien quien pensó también en la piloto. Misato noto que desde un tiempo a esta parte el comportamiento de Asuka había cambiado. Parecía que había logrado asimilar los desafortunados sucesos de las últimas semanas y que ya había abandonado la idea de tirar todo por la borda, después de todo había sido idea de la piloto el volver a pilotear el Evangelion y el retomar las pruebas de sincronización cuanto antes. Eso no hubiera sido extraño pensando en el usual y conocido comportamiento de su pupila. Estratégicamente hablando la recuperación anímica de Asuka era una muy buena noticia, ahora que solo tenían dos pilotos para combatir a los ángeles.

Pero Misato estaba viendo mas allá de la conveniencia estratégica, le estaba sorprendiendo el nuevo comportamiento de Asuka, ahora se veía algo mas serena y tranquila, de hecho ya no parecía tanto como una niña, sino que se estaba comportando mas bien como una mujer que estaba madurando, aunque el afirmar eso todavía era algo muy aventurado. Después de todo, y en base al tiempo viviendo con ella, había descubierto de que Asuka aun era en el fondo una chica bastante frágil y que su comportamiento en apariencia orgulloso e inaccesible era su forma de relacionarse con el mundo y de evitar el dolor que este le pudiera prodigar. De la misma forma como lo hacía Shinji cuando estaba con ellos, así mismo Asuka también tenía tendencia a escapar de la realidad, solo que ella lo hacía por una vía distinta.

Misato dejo momentáneamente sus pensamientos y luego de ver que la prueba se seguía desarrollando en completa normalidad miro de reojo por los dantescos ventanales del centro de control que daban a las jaulas de contención, donde se encontraban las unidades Evangelion. Le llamo la atención el ver en un puente de dichas jaulas mirando a la unidad segunda a la primera elegida.

Rei Ayanami. Usualmente ella solo se presentaba para sus pruebas y controles, no se quedaba viendo las pruebas de los otros pilotos. De hecho, sabía que a Asuka no parecía simpatizarle la chica peliazul y quizás el desprecio era reciproco, aunque no lo sabía con certeza, en realidad tenía muy pocas certezas sobre ella. Y después de los últimos acontecimientos sus certezas eran aun menores. La primera elegida aun parecía ser una entidad lejana y distante, difícil de abordar, pero ahora se la veía mas cercana con Asuka, así como en su oportunidad había logrado una discreta, pero cierta cercanía con Shinji. Eso podría ser bueno, pensando tanto en términos de estrategia como en términos afectivos.

-Increíble… ¿Quién diría que alguien como Rei terminaría ayudando a Asuka a salir adelante?-. Pensó en voz alta Misato.

-Pues tienes razón, esa idea es para no creerla.

Ante este comentario de la doctora Ritsuko, Misato se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta y que obviamente la habían escuchado. En todo caso y por el tono de su voz, Ritsuko no parecía estar demasiado sorprendida con esa idea, aunque pudo ser solo una impresión del momento por parte de la Mayor, ya que volteo para volver a mirar a la doctora, solo que ahora la vio mas concentrada en las graficas de las pantallas que en lo que pudieran estar comentando otras personas.

Pero en verdad, Ritsuko no solo había escuchado el pensamiento de su amiga, sino que estaba dimensionado el peso de las palabras que ella había dicho. Últimamente el comportamiento de Rei no se correspondía con su habitual forma de ser, aun este cambio era bastante sutil y como ella no interactuaba con mucha gente, prácticamente nadie lo notaba. Pero Ritsuko si lo había notado. Y eso podía ser preocupante para los planes del alto mando, que ya habían sido dramáticamente alterados con la fusión de Shinji con el Eva 01, no les convenía una Rei que comenzara a definirse y a sentirse como una humana. Quizás, y si esta tendencia se mantenía tendrían que pensar seriamente en "reemplazar" a la piloto.

Una vez terminadas todas las pruebas, las pilotos fueron citadas ante el alto mando para informarles de sus resultados y también para informarles de que esa noche ambas permanecerían acuarteladas en el cuartel central. El informe de meteorología alertaba de la altamente probable llegada a Tokio-3 de una tormenta tropical que dependiendo de las condiciones podía incluso transformarse en un tifón de categoría leve.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotras?-. Pregunto Asuka una vez que tomo conocimiento de la orden.

-En caso de que los informes de meteorología se confirmen y si se presentare alguna clase de eventualidad sería muy difícil buscar a los pilotos y conducirlos al cuartel. Por eso se quedaran aquí-. Respondió Misato en tono sereno y con cierto dejo pedagógico de fondo.

-OK, OK… ¿Y por cuanto tiempo tendremos que quedarnos aquí?-. Pregunto algo fastidiada la segunda elegida ante la idea de quedarse allí por tiempo indefinido.

-Hasta que el clima mejore.

La chica pelirroja suspiro de resignación ante esta noticia, la cual no le causaba ningún agrado. Por su parte, una inmutable Rei Ayanami solo se limito a asentir la orden dada.

Ya en la "noche" vemos a Asuka mirando por la ventana de su habitación asignada, le sorprendió el ver la inmensa bóveda de geofrente oscura, replicando el cielo estrellado de una noche despejada cuya tenue iluminación abarcaba toda la extensión del complejo. Todo parecía ser tan real que llegaba a olvidar que estaban a mas de 500 metros por debajo de la superficie que según los informes climatológicos estaba siendo castigada por la tormenta, y sin embargo a su alrededor había una placida calma.

A Asuka le gustaba esa sensación de paz que se sentía en el ambiente y que anidaba también en su corazón, cerro sus ojos y disfruto de esta sensación un rato mas, hasta que escucho una puerta abrirse y unos pasos que delataban que alguien acababa de ingresar a dicha habitación. Abrió los ojos, mirando por el reflejo de la ventana y sintió expectante su corazón al ver a aquella persona.

A ambas pilotos les asignaron un mismo cuarto, cuando le informaron de ello Asuka manifestó sorpresa ante esta decisión, aparentemente molesta por tener que compartir el cuarto con "Esa", y en verdad no quería compartir el cuarto con ella; en parte porque a la pelirroja le gustaba mucho tener privacidad, pero también para no tener que dormir con la causante de sus quebraderos de cabeza de un tiempo a esta parte. Quizás volverían a hacer lo mismo que hicieron hace algunas tardes atrás, y no es que le desagradara la idea, de hecho ya la había asumido; pero ahora estaban en el cuartel central y si las sorprendían… no sabría que podría pasar con ellas…

Ella se acerco hasta quedar al lado de Asuka, mirándola de reojo y buscando la dirección hacia donde apuntaban aquellos ojos azules para mirar hacia donde miraban estos.

-No es real, y sin embargo pareciera serlo, al punto de que puedes creer que es real-. Comento la chica pelirroja.

-¿Hablas de la bóveda del geofrente?-. Le respondió su acompañante.

-Por supuesto… ¿De que otra cosa podría hablarte?

-Quizás… de nosotras…-. Respondió Rei en un extraño tono neutro, que no era el típico tono de la primera elegida, parecía que involucraba algo más, algo que en esos momentos Asuka no supo entender.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Por qué no quisiste que compartiéramos este cuarto?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo no esperaba esto y quizás…-. Asuka no supo como completar la frase, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que algo en ella había cambiado. Normalmente impondría su carácter y con ello pensaría de que el asunto estaba dirimido, pero ahora no sabía que responder.

-¿A que le temes?-. Pregunto Rei ante el silencio de su compañera.

-A… ¿a que te refieres?.

-¿Por qué quieres huir de mi?

-No, no, no… no es que quiera huir, es que no quiero que nos vean y nos sorprendan, no sabemos como vayan a actuar si nos ven…

-¿Lo que hacemos esta mal?

Asuka no supo que responderle.

-¿Sigues creyendo que lo que hacemos esta mal?.

-Po… ¿Por que me haces esas preguntas?-. Pregunto molesta Asuka.

-No logro entenderlo, porque dudas y temes, si lo que hacemos no esta mal.

-¡¿No lo entiendes?!. No es que este mal, pero se supone que… bueno… no se espera que nosotras hagamos o estemos en "esto".

-¿Por qué no?.

-¡¿Por qué me pones en estas disyuntivas?!. ¡Que es lo que pretendes!.

Rei se sorprendió ante este violento comportamiento, pero sobre todo se sorprendió mas a si misma por su propia reacción. No era la primera vez que Asuka increpaba a alguien, y no era la primera vez que le gritaba a ella; pero antes eso no le importaba, ya que en aquel entonces Asuka solo era una forma mas que poblaba su mundo… pero ahora era diferente. Rei se sentía mal por ese comentario, se sintió lastimada. Y se lo hizo saber hablándole con un tono que ahora sabía a tristeza:

-Hay muchas cosas que no conozco, que no logro entender… quiero conocerlas, quiero entenderlas. Pero no se como hacerlo. No tengo muchas certezas, solo se que debo subir al Eva y pelear. Pero fuera de eso, no se que puedo pretender de mi, por eso no puedo pretender nada de ti.

Quizás ambas estemos equivocadas, quizás el que estemos juntas… si este mal después de todo, solo que no lo sabemos… y mientras no lo sepamos…

Ante el repentino y prolongado silencio de Rei, Asuka se volteo y miro cara a cara a su compañera, esas últimas palabras hicieron surgir una expectativa en la segunda elegida, aun no se atrevía a dar el paso, pero después de oír esto sintió que ya no podía seguir esperando por mas tiempo. La respiración se entrecorto y la emoción embargo a la chica pelirroja antes de que se atreviera a acercarse a ella y la abrazara mientras un par de lagrimas corrían por el rostro de la segunda niña. Lagrimas especiales que no eran producto del sufrimiento o de la tristeza, sino que eran producto de la felicidad de saberse amada.

-No importa que no tengamos certezas, no importa si estemos equivocadas… vamos a estar juntas de ahora en adelante. Siempre estaremos juntas-. Le juramento Asuka en medio de su voz entrecortada por causa de las lagrimas pero que irradiaban una firme determinación.

-Yo también estaré aquí, siempre estaré aquí… siempre estaremos aquí-. Fue la promesa que Rei le hizo a su vez a la chica pelirroja mientras la abrazaba, sintiéndose por primera vez perteneciente a algo que no fuera su unidad Evangelion.

Así fue estuvieron por largo rato abrazadas en aquel cuarto, sin mas iluminación que la proveniente del exterior mientras ellas expresaban y compartían las emociones que en el fondo de sus corazones ya conocían, pero que necesitaban expresarse, mientras se apoyaban la una a la otra.

Después de un largo rato ambas se separaron un poco, solo para verse ambas embargadas de un sentimiento de felicidad tan profundo y dichoso que llegaba a dolerles. Ambas doncellas lloraban de la felicidad de haberse encontrado, y a pesar de las lagrimas ellas no fueron óbice para que compartieran por largos minutos el beso mas dulce que hubieran prodigado.

Una vez separadas ambas mujeres se miraron sonrientes mientras con sus dedos secaban los surcos de lagrimas de la otra, sintiendo además el calor de la otra en sus mejillas mientras una vez mas se extraviaban cada una en el mirar risueño de la otra. Pero a diferencia de la última vez, no fueron mas lejos que eso.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día y tendremos pruebas muy temprano-. Le dijo la chica del ahora risueño y cómplice mirar escarlata.

-Tienes razón-. Le respondió la chica de mirar azul mientras seguía sonriendo. -Pero antes…-. La frase quedo incompleta al besar a su compañera una última vez para desearle buenas noches, deseo que fue correspondido en idéntica manera por su compañera.

Tal como lo había dicho Rei, el día siguiente sería un largo día. Un día donde muchas cosas cambiarían para todos…

_Continuara…_

* * *

¡Hola!.

Si, si ya lo se. No es justo que esperen mucho tiempo para que me digne a actualizar, pero recién ahora tengo algunas semanas de vacaciones luego de un año largo y maratónico donde tuve muchas cosas que hacer. Pero aquí estoy otra vez publicando otro capitulo de esta historia que ha capturado vuestras atenciones y que espero que les siga gustando.

No resulta fácil hacer un fic de corte shoujo ai "o yuri, dependiendo de sus puntos de vista", menos si versa sobre una pareja en principio improbable y menos si intentas hacerlo en un contexto que parezca real. Pero vuestros reviews y sugerencias me alientan a seguir adelante con esta inusual historia que voy escribiendo a medida que la imagino.

Tal vez este capitulo pueda parecerles algo lento, pero creo que es necesario para lo que se viene, ya quiero entrar en tierra derecha y poner a prueba esta relación para saber hasta donde puede llegar. Después de todo, este fic es para mí una odisea y espero que me puedan seguir acompañando en ella.

Bueno, solo me queda recordarles que Neon Genesis Evangelion y todos sus personajes y caracteres NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Gainax. Que este fic no constituye reclamo de propiedad o de cualquier otro derecho sobre la serie y que este fic no persigue ánimo de lucro.

Y ya saben, cualquier cosa que quieran comentarme o decir escríbanme un review o a mi correo. Todos sus comentarios son bienvenido.

Bueno, sin mas que decir, me despido por ahora.

¡Nos veremos!


	11. Juicio

**Capitulo 9. **Juicio.

Las jóvenes pilotos fueron despertadas muy temprano por la mañana, no había demasiado tiempo para desperezarse, apenas hubo tiempo para levantarse, asearse y tomar algo apresuradas el desayuno en una de las cafeterías del cuartel, antes de marchar a los vestidores para colocarse sus "plug suit". Los facultativos de NERV querían aprovechar el tener a ambas pilotos para practicarles un variado número de pruebas que les permitirían perfeccionar los registros exhibidos las últimas pruebas para prepararse mejor frente a posibles eventualidades. Supuestamente ellas estarían así por casi todo el día. Pero no pudieron avanzar mucho en las pruebas, ya que muy pronto tuvieron que ser suspendidas cuando un teléfono sonó, alterando completamente y en breves instantes todos los planes y reemplazando la relativa serenidad que existía hasta hace solo unos instantes por un intenso ajetreo. La eventualidad había llegado antes a ellos.

-¿Cual es el reporte de la situación?-. Pregunto Misato.

-Hace 15 minutos la estación espacial internacional reporto el avistamiento de un objeto volador no identificado y que giraba en dirección contraria a la rotación de la tierra. Estas son las imágenes que se captaron del objeto-. Reporto Makoto mientras por unas pantallas gigantes se exhibían fotografías y proyecciones de un gigantesco ser alado desplazándose a una gran velocidad.

-¿Puede esta imagen ser atribuible a fenómenos atmosféricos o naturales?

-Negativo-. Respondió la doctora Akagi. -Las imágenes se obtuvieron en una dirección contraria al sol, por lo que esto no es imputable a fenómenos solares o atmosféricos. Y la agencia espacial ha descartado que estemos frente a chatarra espacial o de la estela de algún cuerpo celeste. Además el objeto ha interfirió con las radiotelecomunicaciones de la estación espacial, así como de varios satélites orbitales-.

-Según las MAGI la posibilidad de que ello se atribuya al efecto residual de un campo AT son del 90-. Informo Maya.

-Los observatorios en tierra informan que el objetivo esta detenido en una orbita geoestacionaria sobre nosotros desde hace 6 minutos-. Reporto Hyuga.

-Los indicadores han confirmado patrón azul-. Comunico Shigeru.

"El decimoquinto ángel. Hasta que al fin apareció". Pensó para si mismo Misato, mientras se fondo se escuchaban las ordenes del Comandante Ikari.

-Activen la alerta naranja. Suspendan todos los experimentos y pruebas con los pilotos y dispongan la inmediata preparación de la modalidad de combate. Preparen a los Evas y a las pilotos, quiero que estén listas en 5 minutos.

-Si señor-. Fue la unánime voz que se escucho en el cuarto mientras las alarmas comenzaban a resonar por todo el cuartel y todo el mundo se agilizaba para dar pronto cumplimiento a la orden.

-¿Cómo esta el clima en la superficie?-. Pregunto Misato a una de las operarias que allí habían. Esta le informo que aunque había amainado un poco, la tormenta aun ofrecía nubosidad baja, fuertes precipitaciones, y vientos que podían superar los 60 Kilómetros por hora.

-Maldición. No pudo haber escogido el ángel un momento mejor para atacar-. Rumio por la bajo Misato.

Por otro lado, Ritsuko se dirigía a las pilotos y procedía a informarles de la situación: –El enemigo se encuentra en una orbita geoestacionaria sobre nosotros. Dada la distancia utilizaremos el fusil de partículas de largo alcance a su máxima potencia-.

-¿No podemos atacarlo desde el aire?-. Pregunto Asuka, ahora desde el interior de su Evangelion.

-No tenemos la capacidad para realizar una operación de tamaña envergadura y no tenemos tiempo para improvisarla, sin contar con el clima que no nos favorece. Por último, si el enemigo las ataca en el aire no podremos defenderlas-. Respondió Misato.

-¿Cuál será nuestro plan de ataque?-. Pregunto Rei.

-Asuka partirá primero disparando su fusil de partículas para atraer la atención del enemigo y conocerá la potencia de su campo AT, así como su capacidad de ataque y reacción. Luego, Rei disparara el rifle de positrones a su máxima potencia. Debido al poco tiempo para almacenar la energía necesaria, solo habrá tiempo y carga para un solo disparo. ¿Lo han entendido?.

-¡Si!-. Exclamaron ambas pilotos.

-Listo. Lancen ambas unidades. ¡Ahora!.

Instantes después las portentosas unidades Evangelion emergieron por dos puntos distintos de la ciudad fortaleza mientras que de unos edificios estratégicos, ubicados a un costado de estos colosos, emergían las armas que emplearían para el combate.

Asuka dio un breve vistazo al panorama de su alrededor. El fuerte sonido del viento golpeando su unidad y de la lluvia que copiosamente caía sobre toda la ciudad fortaleza, no harían para nada fácil la misión, y un gris oscuro y amenazante teñía el cielo.

Accionando un botón de las palancas, Asuka desplegó el visualizador para objetivos distantes, mientras buscaba concentrarse en el blanco que el visor le indicaba. Mientras esperaba que las computadoras centraran el objetivo y corrigieran el blanco, la segunda elegida sentía que cargaba con una enorme responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Ahora todo dependería de ella. Asuka no iba a fallar, no podía fallar.

El visor identifico el objetivo y centro el blanco, solo era cosa de jalar el gatillo y disparar las cargas. Pero alguien reacciono primero.

El objetivo clasificado como el decimoquinto ángel sorprendió a todos atacando desde el espacio con un rayo luminoso de color dorado como el sol, que apunto a la segunda unidad. Y un fuerte y agudo grito de dolor salio de la boca de la chica pelirroja, mientras en el geofrente se encendían todas las luces y alarmas de emergencia.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios es ese rayo?!-. Grito Misato al ver por las pantallas la situación y al oír la desesperación de su pupila.

-No lo sabemos, solo sabemos que no produce energía termal-. Indico Shigeru.

-¡El ataque esta desestabilizando las graficas mentales!-. Informo Maya.

-¿Tenemos contaminación mental?-. Pregunto la doctora a su discípula.

-Todavía no doctora, todo pareciera ser más bien obra de un ataque psicológico.

"¿Será posible que el ángel este intentando atacar directamente la mente y el alma de la piloto?". Se pregunto Ritsuko a si misma mientras miraba por los monitores las garrapateadas gráficas y escuchaba los desgarradores gritos de la piloto.

De improvisto el ataque del enemigo estaba provocándole indescriptibles e inmensos dolores en el cuerpo y la mente de Asuka. Determinada a no ser derrotada, se irguió utilizando todas sus fuerzas y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad volvió a centrar el blanco y a disparar su arma. Sin embargo los disparos no lograron superar la velocidad de escape, por lo que los primeros proyectiles de partículas hicieron un vuelo suborbital, pasando por debajo del ángel, para impactar varios miles de kilómetros más allá, en medio de la inmensidad del Océano Pacifico. Aun así el ángel se sintió amenazado por esta demostración de poderío e incremento el ataque sobre el Eva 02 haciendo que Asuka se desquiciara del dolor al punto de hacerla perder el control el poco control que quedaba de su mente, mientras en su desesperación mantenía el gatillo apretado descontroladamente tratando de darle al objetivo, pero solo lograba gastar sus municiones disparando ciegamente hacía todas las direcciones, devastando con ello parte de la ciudad fortaleza así como los campos ubicados en los alrededores, devastación que prosiguió hasta que el ruido pesado de los fusibles vacíos revelaban que las cargas del arma ya se habían agotado.

-Los disparos no pudieron vencerlo, el objetivo aun esta fuera de nuestro alcance-. Informo un operario.

De pronto, la luz dorada paso a ser de un color blanco resplandeciente, que dio concentradamente a la unidad dos, el inmenso Leviatán rojo se agarraba fuertemente de su cabeza mientras derrotado se desplomaba de rodillas ante este ataque. En su interior y replicando a su Evangelion, Asuka se tomaba la cabeza y la cubría en medio de sus rodillas. Como si ella quisiera desesperadamente cubrirla de algo que lograba vencer las resistencias mientras escrutaba y hurgaba en la mente de esa joven, mientras esta imploraba a gritos que no miraran dentro de ella, que no la obligaran a mirar dentro de ella.

El ángel ya había castigado su cuerpo y su mente, ahora se ensañaría castigando su alma, haciéndole revivir a Asuka todos los recuerdos y experiencias que ella trabajosamente se había esmerado en ocultar y esconder tanto a ojos de los demás como de sus propios ojos.

-La luz no produce radiación ni calor, su estructura es muy similar a un campo AT-. Informaba Makoto.

-¡¿Pero que significa…?!-. Intento preguntar Misato antes de ser interrumpida.

-¡Tenemos peligro!. ¡Hay principio de contaminación mental en la piloto!-. Anuncio Maya.

-Las graficas mentales están completamente desestabilizadas, debemos sacar a Asuka inmediatamente de allí.

-Mierda. No podemos sacarla de allí, aun debemos terminar de cargar el rifle positronico y ajustarlo. ¿Cuanto falta para ello?.

-9 segundos.

-¡Asuka, sal de ahí!-. Le ordeno Misato. Pero esta no le respondía, ella solo podía ver las imágenes que la marcaron, solo podía oír los sonidos que la impactaron y todos sus sentidos estaban embargados por los recuerdos aciagos y desgraciados que la desgarraban.

"¿Por qué el ángel solo ataca a la unidad segunda?". Se preguntaba por mientras Ritsuko al ver que cientos de metros mas atrás la unidad cero no recibía ataque alguno. Y al oír los gritos desesperados de Asuka una conclusión espeluznante llego a su mente.

"El ángel no pretende atacar al Eva… ¿Pretende el ángel hacer contacto directo con la mente humana?. ¿Acaso el ángel quiere comprender la mente humana?...".

-¡El rifle positronico ya esta listo!-. Señalo Shigeru, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de la doctora.

-¡El objetivo ya esta centrado!-. Indico Makoto.

-Dispara Rei. ¡Ahora!-. Ordeno Misato.

Por los gigantescos monitores del cuartel vieron como el Eva 00 disparaba el inmenso rifle positronico, del cual salió un portentoso rayo blanco azuloso que raudamente se elevaba a los cielos para llegar en pocas décimas de segundo a impactar de lleno contra el objetivo. Fue un fortísimo impacto directo al enemigo, pero este alcanzo a fortalecer su escudo AT, logrando con ello disipar el rayo positronico.

-¡No hay energía para atravesar su escudo AT!.

-¡Hijo de perra!. ¡Ese era nuestro mejor disparo!-. Grito Misato, por la frustración de no lograr vencerlo y por el hecho de saber que el enemigo seguía atacando impunemente la mente de Asuka, quien era flagelada por las visiones de todos los dolores de su vida, castigándola de forma inmisericorde al ser estas reminiscencias liberadas de la prisión del subconsciente, mientras los gritos de esta se ahogaban hasta el punto de convertirse en susurrantes lamentos ahogados por amargas lagrimas.

-¡Las conexiones nerviosas están al borde de la sobrecarga!

"Si esto sigue así la va a matar". Pensó Ritsuko antes de tomar el control y comunicarse con la segunda piloto. –Asuka, tienes que volver inmediatamente…-.

-¡¡¡No!!!-. Grito la piloto con todas sus fuerzas, tratando heroicamente de mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

-Regresa aquí, estas en peligro…

-¡¡¡Nunca!!!.

-Asuka, esto es una orden, debes de retirarte-. Le ordenaba la Mayor.

-¡¡¡Jamás!!!. ¡No debo perder!!!… ¡¡¡Yo no puedo perder!!!.

-¡Este no es el tiempo para el estúpido orgullo!. ¡Si no te retiras, morirás…!.

-¡¡¡Prefiero morir a retirarme!!!... ¡¡¡Prefiero morir a… a ser…!!!.

Asuka nunca pudo completar la frase, no podía seguir manteniendo su orgullo ahora destruido y reducido a nada mientras su alma violada quería purgar su dolor llorando amargas lagrimas a fin de mitigar ese dolor que estaba conmoviendo a todos, especialmente al corazón de cierta chica de mirar escarlata, quien no pudo aguantar mas y corrió hacia donde estaba Asuka a fin de socorrerla.

-Eso es Rei. Saca a Asuka del campo de batalla-. Le ordeno Misato al ver la pantalla. Pero una voz mas adusta y seria se alzo, interrumpiendo esa orden.

-Olvida esa orden Rei.

Todos miraron sorprendidos al Comandante, inclusive su Vice-Comandante lo miro algo extrañado.

-Asuka puede morir si sigue allí, debo sacarla de allí-. Respondió la primera elegida, tratando de justificar su accionar.

-Si vas para allá, el enemigo te atacara y también puedes morir. No podemos permitir que las dos sean atacadas-. Intervino Fuyutsuki.

-Pero Asuka no sobrevivirá, no podrá…

-Rei. Busca la salida mas cercana y busca la lanza de Longinus. Ahora-. Espeto el adusto Comandante.

Rei Ayanami dudo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Su deseo de ayudar a Asuka era fuerte, pero no podía desobedecer una orden. Además ella sabía que el Comandante tenía razón, si iba a auxiliar a Rei probablemente ella también sería atacada, por último, sabía que la lanza era un recurso extremo, pero probablemente era la única opción que tenían para vencer al enemigo. Con profunda amargura por saber que ella no podía hacer nada más por su compañera, Rei miro por última vez a la sufriente unidad dos, antes de correr a toda prisa hacia la salida estratégica más cercana para descender raudamente hacia el cuartel central. Y mientras su Evangelion era asegurada antes de descender, un susurro escapo de sus labios.

"Por favor Asuka, resiste".

-¡Comandante esto es una locura!-. Bramo Misato mientras se informaba del descenso de la unidad doble cero. –¡Si el Evangelion o los Ángeles hacen contacto con Adán o con la lanza podrían ocasionar el tercer impacto!. Por favor Comandante. ¡Recapacite!-.

-La destrucción de los ángeles es nuestra prioridad. Debemos lograrlo a como de lugar- Contesto impertérrito el Comandante. Y al ver el rostro determinado del Comandante, a Misato no le quedo otra cosa que asentir la orden y callar mientras retornaba a su puesto. Pero por mas que trato de volver a concentrarse en la batalla, una duda asolo su mente.

"Ya veo. El solo contacto con Adán no fue suficiente para provocar el tercer impacto. Pero si el contacto con Adán no provoco el segundo impacto, entonces… ¿Que fue lo que provoco esa tragedia?

¿Qué es lo que ocultan NERV y el Comandante?". Se termino de cuestionar Misato mientras miraba de reojo a su alrededor. Sobre todo, centraba su atención en un par de personajes que estaban en lo alto del puente de mando, al parecer deliberando sobre cosas que al parecer no se vinculaban tanto con la batalla en si.

-Ikari. ¿Crees que sea conveniente utilizar ahora la lanza?. SEELE sospecharía demasiado si la usáramos ahora-. Advirtió muy seriamente el profesor Fuyutsuki.

-Nuestro objetivo es derrotar a los ángeles, y no teníamos otra opción. Les diremos eso-. Respondió su antiguo discípulo.

-Ellos no van a aceptar tan fácilmente esa excusa.

-No podemos retrasar las manillas del reloj del tiempo, pero si podemos adelantarlas a nuestro favor. Esta es nuestra oportunidad.

El anciano profesor observo a su antiguo discípulo, tenia perfecto conocimiento de los planes de Gendo Ikari, planes que ya no se ajustaban a los planes previstos originalmente para NERV. Sabía Fuyutsuki que la lanza no le representaba para Gendo ninguna utilidad, de hecho era esta un estorbo y, mas aun, era una amenaza para sus planes. Pero le sorprendía que Gendo aun insistiera en su plan, aun cuando uno de los elementos necesarios para ello estaba en estado de congelamiento permanente y se dudaba mucho de que pudiera volver a utilizarse. Y, por alguna extraña razón, Kouzo Fuyutsuki tuvo un mal presentimiento, sensación que se incremento al poner atención en la desesperación del personal que a estas alturas gritaba el frenesí de la batalla.

-¡La protección mental del LCL ya no esta funcionando!.

-¡El campo AT del Eva 02 esta decreciendo peligrosamente!

-¡¿Qué cosa?!.

-A este ritmo la sincronización cesará en menos de un minuto.

-Corten inmediatamente la retroalimentación del Eva 02 e incrementen el soporte vital-. Ordeno la doctora.

-No funcionara por mucho-. Le indico Maya.

-Por ahora es lo mas que podemos hacer-. Indico Ritsuko mientras trataba de ignorar los reiterados gritos de Asuka implorándole piedad a ese inmisericorde ángel, suplicándole que dejara de mirar en su corazón y que dejara de atormentarle con esos recuerdos dolorosos. Los recueros de una infancia desdichada por no haberle dejado ser una niña, de una madre enloquecida que intento llevársela con ella al mas allá, antes de que esta decidiera abandonarla para siempre, su infancia en hogares donde nunca tuvo amor y donde ella huía buscando erráticamente un destino mientras pretendía convertirse rápidamente y como a de lugar en la mujer fuerte que ella y todo el mundo esperaba, para no sufrir mas, para ser por fin feliz. Pero el verse allí, golpeada por la fuerza de los recuerdos que ella se había esmerado en enterrar y que ahora la estaban derruyendo por completo para enseñarle de la forma mas dolorosa posible como ella había fracasado en todos sus objetivos. Enseñándole así de la forma mas cruda su fracaso como mujer, su fracaso como piloto, su fracaso como persona, el hecho de sentirse sola y de que todas las personas que alguna vez la quisieron la habían abandonado dejándola sola, siempre sola…

Rechazando las ordenes de escapar del lugar, la rojiza unidad segunda estaba de rodillas en el suelo, mientras se tomaba fuertemente de su cabeza, para luego golpear la cabeza de su Eva contra el pavimento de una de las calles, en un vano y desesperado intento por exorcizar los demonios y fantasmas que el ataque había liberado de la prisión del subconsciente de la piloto mientras ella imploraba piedad para su atormentada alma, violada por la intromisión de aquel ser denominado "Ángel". Pero repentinamente, este ceso todo ataque contra la unidad dos en el mismo instante en que la actividad neuronal del Eva se redujo hasta ser de solo unas décimas porcentuales y la operatividad de dicha unidad cesara casi por completo.

Como si todos estos movimientos ya estuvieran previa y finamente calculados, tan solo unos segundos después y desde la profundidad de un túnel vertical emergía una unidad de color azul con placas blancas. El Eva 00. Esta unidad portaba consigo una extraña cosa alargada de un color rojizo oscuro, casi morado y con dos puntas en uno de sus extremos. La "Lanza de Longinus".

Esta unidad cogió fuerza e impulso, y tras una breve carrera lanzo con todas sus fuerzas la lanza hacia el cielo. Esta lanza corto las nubes tormentosas que se cernían sobre la ciudad fortaleza; y a medida que se elevaba cobraba fuerza y velocidad tal que logro romper la velocidad de escape necesaria para salir al espacio exterior, a fin de destruir al ángel. Al presentir este ataque, el ángel incremento al máximo su campo AT a fin de frenarlo o repelerlo. Este escudo fue capaz de oponer alguna resistencia a la lanza, pero no la suficiente como para desviarla o frenarla. Sabiéndose que de persistir sería su fin, el ángel anulo su campo AT y se fisiono. Solo fueron breves segundos, pero todos en el cuartel veían estupefactos como el objetivo se dividía, mientras que por el espacio vacío que había formado entremedio pasaba raudamente la lanza a fin de perderse esta en el espacio.

El estupor dio paso al pánico cuando vieron como con la misma facilidad que se había dividido, el ángel se volvía a fusionar y a reestablecer su campo AT.

Y entre todos los que estaban en el cuartel una misma expresión se asomaba y que reflejaba un mismo pensamiento.

"Estamos perdidos".

Solo unos segundos después, uno de los operarios comunico que el ángel estaba perdiendo sustentación y estaba descendiendo.

-El ángel va a descender-. Señalo Ritsuko.

Misato pidió comunicase con la unidad 00.

-Rei. Saca al Eva 02 de ahí y regrésala al cuartel. Tendrás que pelear tu sola contra el ángel.

-De acuerdo-. Fue la automática respuesta de la primera elegida.

El Eva 00 levanto a la unidad 02 y la llevo hacia una torre estratégica que encubría un elevador utilizado para descenso de las unidades Eva.

Para cuando Asuka retomo la conciencia de lo que estaba pasando, vio a la unidad 00, haciéndola entrar a una torre que disimulaba una salida.

-¡¿Qué… Que… pero que estas haciendo?!-. Grito shockeada la chica pelirroja, negándose a admitir su derrota. Pero Rei no le contesto.

-¡Rei, déjame salir, no…!.

Con un último esfuerzo, el Eva 00 empujo a su símil 02 y logro hacer ingresarla unidad al edificio estratégico de escape, donde los anclajes y clavijas de seguridad sujetaron al Eva 02, antes de que esta unidad descendiera hacia la seguridad del geofrente en medio de la silente consternación de la segunda elegida y de la silente pena de su compañera piloto al verla en ese estado, pero no había tiempo para consolarla, la batalla aun no terminaba y tenia una misión que cumplir.

Como si ya hubiera estado todo planeado de antemano, apenas comenzó a descender el Eva 02 a la seguridad del geofrente, el ángel comenzó una caída libre directo hacia la ciudad.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos para el impacto?-. Pregunto Misato.

-54 segundos según MAGI.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de usar el rifle positrónico?

-No hay tiempo para cargarlo, además la velocidad de caída y la forma del enemigo de seguro volverían a disipar el rayo.

30 segundos después MAGI indico nuevos datos.

-El ángel no esta estrellándose, esta descendiendo rápidamente en forma de espiral.

-Es extraño, pareciera que el ángel no pretende impactar directamente contra la ciudad.

-Esto significa que el ángel llegara a la superficie y desde allí pretenderá ingresar al geofrente. ¿Pero como lo…?.

-¡No!-. Sentencio el Comandante, provocando que todos dirigieran su mirada hacia él. –El boquete que hizo el anterior ángel aun no ha sido completamente reparado. Seguramente el ángel pretenderá ingresar por allí-. Luego ordeno a sus subalternos. –Doctora, saque a la segunda elegida del Eva 02 y activen el sistema "Dummy plug". Y reconfiguren a dicha unidad como segunda línea defensiva. Mayor, envíe a Rei al sitio donde el último ángel ataco. Ella atacara con la artillería para evitar que el ángel ingrese y deberá prepararse para eventualmente entablar combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Entendido-. Respondió la joven mujer.

Tiempo después, Rei llego al lugar indicado. Mientras cargaba la artillería que le enviaban, desde el geofrente le indicaban que los radares ya habían detectado al enemigo. Tal como lo había predicho el Comandante ese lugar sería el sitio donde el enemigo debía arribar.

Las nubes que estaban recubriendo el cielo le impedían a la piloto ver al enemigo, ella solo podría verlo cuando estuviera a unos 500 metros sobre el nivel del suelo, en otras palabras, cuando el objetivo estuviera casi encima de ella.

-No puedo verlo-. Indicaba la primera elegida.

En un punto del descenso, el ángel dejo de descender en espiral, para atacar oblicuamente en picada y a gran velocidad. Para cuando repararon en ello solo pudieron gritarle al Eva 00.

-¡Rei, detrás de ti!.

-¡Ah…!.

El Eva 00 se volteo tan rápido como pudo para intentar disparar, pero el ángel ya le llevaba ventaja y un solo golpe le basto para tumbar al suelo a la unidad 00 y abalanzarse sobre ella.

Al aterrizar todos pudieron verlo. Era una criatura extraña, muy similar a un modelo mal armado de una unidad Evangelion, y tenia cierta forma humaniode, aunque los ojos eran algo mas grandes que en un humano normal, una fina y respingada protuberancia, que por su ubicación y forma asemejaba a una nariz, pómulos casi inexistentes debido a que estaban hundidos, y una delgada línea sin labios donde, se supone, debía estar la boca.

Pero lo mas sorprendente era su cuerpo, extraordinariamente delgado y de un color blanquecino, rayano en la palidez demacrada. Y estaba grotescamente jorobado debido al peso de sus largas y enormes alas y al efecto de la gravedad terrestre. Era un ser muy extraño, parecía mas bien una quimera extraída de algún bestiario medieval, o de una delirante y enfermiza pesadilla, antes que una criatura real.

Rei intento reincorporarse y repeler la agresión, pero basto solo un combo en la cara del Leviatán para volver a hacerlo caer. Un par de golpes mas y el ángel destruyo el arma del Eva mientras incrementaba su agarre.

-Sal de allí-. Le ordenaron a la primera elegida. Pero era inútil.

El enemigo extendió su "mano" derecha y con ella tomo la cabeza el Eva 00. Y esta cabeza comenzó a brillar, y en el acto las graficas mentales comenzaron a desestabilizarse, mientras la piloto sentía el mas agudo de los chillidos dentro de su cabeza a la vez que sentía una sensación similar a que si alguien le apretujara el cerebro mientras que largas y filosas uñas eran incrustadas dentro de su cabeza.

-El ángel esta sondeando a Rei.

-¡Esta atrapada, no podemos hacerla salir!.

-La contaminación esta al borde de alcanzar un nivel critico.

Pero de pronto, y sin razón aparente, el enemigo rechazo al Eva 00, estrellándolo contra unos edificios. Luego, el ángel replegaba sus alas mientras rápidamente se adaptaba a la gravedad terrestre y procedía a descender por el boquerón que había dejado anteriormente el ataque del ultimo ángel.

Mientras el ángel con su fuerza descendía y se abría paso rasgando los blindajes provisionales de gruesa aleación como si no fueran mas que molestas hojas de papel, en los hangares del geofrente se veía como trataban infructuosamente de sacar a Asuka de su Eva, la piloto se negaba a salir de su unidad a pesar de los esfuerzos del personal por convencerla para que saliera. Pero ella no respondía, solo lloraba mientras se lamentaba de su sufrimiento.

-No podemos sacarla de allí-. Informaban los operarios.

-Reinténtenlo una vez mas-. Ordenaba Misato.

Otra vez los operarios programaron a MAGI para que esta se comunicara con la unidad 02 y ordenara la expulsión de la cápsula del Eva. Pero el Evangelion rechazaba la orden.

-Esto es extraño, Asuka exhibe un nivel de sincronización demasiado bajo para activar su Evangelión. No debería de tener control alguno sobre la unidad…

-¿Qué quiere decir con ello doctora?-. Le interrumpió la Mayor.

Pero Ritsuko no contesto. En su lugar callo unos segundos y se dijo a si misma.

-No nos queda otra, tendremos que forzar la activación de la cápsula de simulación con la piloto adentro…

-¿Planeas activar ese endemoniado sistema con ella adentro?. ¡Acaso estas loca…!.

-¡¿Acaso tenemos alguna opción mejor Mayor?!...-. Le grito Ritsuko, casi al borde de la desesperación.

Ante esto Misato callo, aun estaba demasiado fresco en la memoria de todos aquella batalla en que el Eva 01 manejado por su sistema "Dummy plug" destruyo al Eva 03 cuando este se convirtió en un ángel, destruyendo también al piloto de esa bestia, sin que el piloto pudiera saber la identidad de la persona que había condenada a la desdicha, sin saber que se trataba de su mejor amigo. Desde entonces Shinji nunca pudo recuperarse, tal vez eso fue una de las razones que lo condujeron a optar por permanecer en el Eva, en vez de regresar. Y por lo que había ocurrido recientemente en la batalla, mucho temía que algo parecido le pudiera pasar a Asuka. Pero Misato también estaba consciente de que la supervivencia de la humanidad era un objetivo demasiado importante y debía de estar por sobre cualquiera otra consideración, era un objetivo que tenía que conseguirse y mantenerse a cualquier precio, sin importar siquiera el costo del sacrificio que hubiera de realizarse para lograrlo.

Resignada ante esta cruel realidad, Misato solo pudo dar, cual niña triste y resignada una respuesta que le repugnaba en lo mas hondo de su ser, pero que era la única que podía dar.

-No doctora… No tenemos otra opción.

Ritsuko por unos segundos dio una mirada compasiva y comprensiva a la joven Mayor, como si quisiera por medio de ella expresar su apoyo y su solidaridad con su dolor. Pero rápidamente tuvo la doctora que recordar la cruel verdad de ese momento. Por ahora las emociones debían ser relegadas, el desarrollo de la lucha exigía el máximo de esfuerzo y concentración, y no podían perder tiempo en esas cosas tan nimias, pero a la vez tan humanas para el caso.

No podía seguir mirándola a la cara, tuvo que mirar hacia uno de los gigantescos monitores, mientras que con una voz firme, pero resignada, daba la orden.

-Activen el sistema dummy plug del Eva 02. ¡Ahora!.

En el interior de la cápsula de su Evangelion, Asuka sintió que todo se quedaba a oscuras, acto seguido escucho un zumbido que cada vez se hacía mas fuerte, hasta asemejar al rugido de un reactor que se activaba raudamente. Luego la oscuridad de la cápsula se corto por destellos y ráfagas rojas y anaranjadas mientras se desplegaban por sus visores mensajes como "Conectividad cesada"; "Reconfiguración y reconexión de patrones" y finalmente "reactivación exitosa".

Cesado este mensaje, la visión del exterior retorno a la cápsula, mientras la unidad 02 era ascendida hacia la superficie del geofrente para continuar allí la lucha.

La unidad 00 se reincorporaba lentamente con gran esfuerzo, su piloto intuía que el enemigo ya se encontraba descendiendo hacia el interior del geofrente, por lo que sería mas útil para la lucha que estuviera allá abajo.

-¿Cuál es la entrada mas rápida y cercana hacia el geofrente?-. Pregunto Rei.

-La salida número 7, a tres cuadras hacia tu derecha.

-Bien.

Sin perder tiempo, el Eva 00 se dirigió hacia dicha entrada para retornar a la lucha.

El Eva 02 arribo a la superficie del geofrente y tomo otro rifle disparador de partículas, mientras esperaba que el enemigo destruyera los últimos blindajes de defensa provisionales e ingresara al interior del geofrente.

Momentos después, un ruido semejante a un trueno develo la destrucción del último escollo para el enemigo, y la consecuente llegada de este. Y el Eva apunto su arma, preparándose para atacar.

Pero este nunca disparo.

-¡¿Pero que demonios esta pasando?!-. Gritaba Misato. -¡¿Por qué el Eva no dispara?!-.

-¡La sincronización de Asuka esta interfiriendo con el sistema "Dummy", e impide que este sistema pueda sincronizar!-. Le indicaba Maya.

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!.

Efectivamente, la sincronización apenas alcanzaba para mantener activa la unidad, pero para nada mas. En otras palabras, el Eva solo podía estar allí paralizado mirando lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin poder hacer nada mas.

Todos miraron a los monitores que mostraban las imágenes del interior de la cápsula. Todos pudieron ver a una piloto paralizada por el miedo y sin saber que debía hacer.

El ángel lentamente se incorporo y una vez que estuvo listo, camino en dirección hacia donde estaba la unidad 02,

-¡¿Pero que estas haciendo Asuka?!. ¡Dispara!-. Fue la orden que le dieron desde el geofrente.

-No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo…-. Fue la susurrante, triste y desesperada respuesta de la piloto, quien rompió su silencio.

-¡Solo aprieta el estúpido gatillo, el sistema operara por si solo!.

Pero ella seguía ahí sin responder, totalmente inmóvil mientras veía al ángel proseguir en su sereno caminar. Y con cada paso que daba en dirección hacia ella, el miedo se acrecentaba dentro de su ser. No quería enfrentar al ser que había revelado su miseria, ya no tenía el valor para ello.

El Eva 00 raudamente arribo a la superficie del geofrente para prestar auxilio en la batalla, rápidamente le enviaron armas y municiones para la batalla. Sabían que la artillería no destruiría al ángel, pero esperaba que al menos el ataque sirviera para atraer la atención del enemigo y alejarlo de la unidad segunda. Sin embargo y pese al intenso fuego que estaba abriendo, el ángel seguía inmutable, limitándose a aumentar las defensas de su campo AT, mientras continuaba avanzando con paso decidido hacia donde estaba Asuka. Prontamente las municiones se agotaron. Ante esto Rei tiro el arma y decidió correr a toda prisa, a fin de sacar a Asuka de la ruta del enemigo. Era obvio que ella no podía proseguir como última línea defensiva.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo Rei?!. ¡Regresa inmediatamente!-. Fue la orden que le dieron. Pero ella no escucho la orden, saco de las hombreras del Evangelion los puñales progresivos y se abalanzo sobre el ángel, logrando sorprenderlo y hacerlo caer. Rápidamente, Rei intento apuñalarlo a fin de dejarlo inmóvil y destruirlo.

Aun abatido, el enemigo lograba esquivar casi todas las estocadas, y las pocas lesiones que lograba causarle el ataque del Eva de la primera elegida eran rápidamente sanadas por este.

Un solo momento de descuido fue suficiente para que el ángel lograra zafarse de la molesta merced del Evangelion y reincorporarse.

El ángel alzo las cuencas vacías de color blanco ahumado que tenía como ojos y miro fija y profundamente al Eva 00. Solo fueron unos segundos, pero ese tiempo basto para sorprender y paralizar a Rei. Por ese lapso su mente se bloqueo, su cuerpo se detuvo y su piel se erizo. Todo esto mientras el enemigo transformaba los dedos de sus manos en feroces garras y se aprestaba para atacar.

Y luego, ella no recordaría nada hasta que escucho por el canal de audio la noticia de que Asuka estaba siendo nuevamente atacada por el enemigo. Entonces, Rei volvió en si e intento incorporarse para pelear, pero su unidad estaba inutilizable, ya que el ángel había aprovechado la inconciencia temporal de Rei para perforar el pecho de su unidad, atravesando casi completamente el núcleo de esta. Para peor, cuando Rei intento moverse, ella misma sufrió un gran dolor, como si ella misma hubiera sido gravemente herida.

Rei ya no podía hacer nada mas que intentar levantarse a como de lugar, mientras miraba no muy lejos de allí como la unidad segunda corría su misma suerte a manos del ángel, quien transformo sus largos y finos dedos en verdaderas espadas que atravesaban el cuerpo del Eva 02 mientras la piloto gritaba de dolor al sentir cada una de las fulminantes estocadas que recibía el Evangelion como si las estuviera recibiendo ella misma. Asuka hubiera deseado escapar corriendo de allí para huir y esconderse de tan implacable y perverso matador, pero el miedo la mantenía ahí completamente inmóvil, al punto de que su boca estaba temblante y entreabierta, pero esta era absolutamente incapaz de proferir grito o palabra alguna, ni siquiera un susurro podía dar esa atormentada alma que en el fondo solo tenia ganas de gritar y llorar. Todo ello sumado a la sincronización prácticamente en cero que registraba la unidad segunda hacía que la portentosa Evangelion unidad dos se convirtiera rápidamente en un gigantesco monumento metálico inmóvil que solo se movía por los golpes que le propinaba el enemigo. Con un ensañamiento criminal este enviado torturo al Eva y a su atemorizada piloto hasta que, aburrido de este juego donde el rival no respondía, le propino al Eva una estocada que por poco destruye el núcleo del colorado Leviatán, y por poco casi mata a la segunda elegida. Luego de esto, tomo a la unidad y la aventó lejos, como quien avienta un juguete viejo y desvencijado.

En el cuartel estaban aterrados con esta visión. Tanto Asuka como Rei habían sido vencidas y estaban gravemente lastimadas, sus unidades ya solo eran un montón de inútil chatarra destrozada. El ángel se acercaba a pasos agigantados, sería solo cosa de un minuto o dos para que el enemigo destruyera todas las instalaciones y llegara al Dogma Terminal, abriendo para los enemigos del hombre las puertas del cielo que desatarían el mas grande y feroz de los castigos.

"Hemos fracasado".

Nadie se atrevió a decir abiertamente dicha frase, pero esta era la inevitable sensación que rondaba por todo el ambiente. El silencio muerto y nervioso de conocer el desolador e inevitable final reemplazo al frenético fragor recién precedente. Ahora que el enemigo había hecho suyo el triunfo se dirigía hacia el cuartel central, con el paso tranquilo y confiado de quien ya se sabe ganador, rumbo a reclamar su premio.

Aun maltrecha, pero aun con algo de energía en sus baterías internas, Ayanami avanzaba lentamente y casi cayéndose en pos del enemigo, pero en vez de ir tras el, ella parecía ir en una posición levemente distinta, mas concretamente hacia una cercana salida estratégica.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Rei?-. Pregunto Misato.

-Debo detener al ángel-. Respondió ella, con voz adolorida.

-Rei. Vuelve a cubrir a Asuka y procuren elevar juntas un campo AT para salvarse, volaremos el cuartel central y destruiremos al ángel.

-¡No!-. Grito Rei con inusual determinación, a pesar de su dolor.

-¡Retírate y obedece la orden!. Ya no puedes hacer nada…

-No. Aun esta el Eva 01… aun puede ser piloteado.

La petición de Rei parecía una soberana locura, dicha unidad estaba en criogenización indefinida, sin contar con el detalle de que ya no tenía un piloto. Esa unidad era inútil, a menos que esta tuviera un piloto y…, fue entonces que Misato se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía Rei. Y así lo entendió la Mayor Katsuragui al retomar el control de la situación.

-Doctora, reconfigure rápidamente el núcleo del Eva 01 para Rei y prepare todo para su arribo. Makoto, informen a toda la artillería que abran todo el fuego a fin de atraer la atención del enemigo. Shigeru, preparé el rápido retorno de la u...

-¡¿Qué esta haciendo Mayor Katsuragui?!-. Exclamó el Comandante, interrumpiendo por un momento las frenéticas ordenes de Misato.

-Utilizaremos el Eva 01 reconfigurado, para que Rei lo pilotee y pueda pelear contra el ángel.

-¡Le ordeno que se detenga inmediatamente!-. Bramo furiosamente el Comandante, desautorizando a la Mayor.

-¡Señor. Esta es una situación de vida o muerte!. ¡No tenemos otra opción!.

-No podemos reactivar una unidad inestable que podría matar tanto a la piloto como a todos nosotros.

-¡Tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí impávidos viendo como el ángel provoca el tercer impacto!. ¡Eso nos mataría a todos!.

-No es necesario reactivar esa unidad-. Sentencio Gendo retornando a su adusto semblante habitual. –Doctora Akagi, indique a Rei que busque el cable suministrador mas cercano y una vez hecho esto active el "Dummy plug" de dicha unidad-.

Para sus adentros Misato hervía de rabia ante la actitud del Comandante, ello mientras su mente se corroía mas y mas con las preguntas que la asolaban desde hace algún tiempo y que se incrementaban cada día mas. "¿Qué demonios son los Evas?. ¿Por qué estas unidades son mas importantes que la vida de los pilotos; sobretodo la unidad primera?". Estuvo a punto de estallar de ira contra el Comandante, pero la noticia de uno de los operarios le hizo regresar a la realidad.

-La unidad cero ya esta llegando al túnel de descenso.

En un intento desesperado, Gendo se comunico directamente con la piloto del Eva 00.

-Rei, toma el cable alimentador y regresa a la batalla. Debes vencer al ángel tu sola.

La primera elegida se sentía cansada, ya no podía seguir peleando y sabía muy bien que en las condiciones que se encontraba y contra ese enemigo no tendría ninguna oportunidad, a menos que estuviera dispuesta a morir. Podría hacerlo, sabía que si moría otra ocuparía su lugar y nadie lo notaría. Era un sacrificio que ella podía realizar y, no solo eso, era un sacrificio que Rei debía hacer, únicamente ella podría realizarlo. Además, era una orden directa de la comandancia y ella no podía contrariarla…

Pero en su interior Rei no quería morir. No tenía una razón lógica para desobedecer la orden, solo tenía imágenes dando vueltas por su mente de distintos momentos que se sucedían una tras otra a una velocidad vertiginosa. Imágenes de distintos momentos, pero todas tenían un mismo denominador común. En todas ellas Rei se veía a si misma acompañada de otra chica que poco a poco aprendió a conocer y a aceptar. La misma que era piloto de la unidad colorada yaciente ahora en el suelo inutilizable y destruida, al igual que el orgullo de dicha chica. La misma a la cual le había prometido que siempre estaría junto a ella. Y ahora le pedían que obedeciera una orden con la cual no estaba de acuerdo, nuevamente Rei sintió el agobiante peso de la duda confundiéndola una vez mas…

La primera elegida no era un ser dado a desacatar ordenes, ni siquiera era dada a cuestionarlas, pero si cumplía esa orden de seguramente ella vencería al enemigo, pero perdería a Asuka para siempre y en su lugar sería reemplazada por otra que probablemente nunca sería capaz de estar junto a Asuka, le harían creer que es ella, pero no sería ella. Rei lo sabía bien, por que ese ser frió y distante alguna vez fue ella misma. Y ese reemplazo probablemente la haría sufrir al no cumplir esa promesa…

Ahí fue cuando Rei entendió porque la fibra mas intima de su ser se negaba a acatar esa orden suicida. Ella quería vivir para cumplir esa promesa de estar por siempre junta a su lado. No era una orden, no era una obligación, pero Rei quería cumplir esa promesa porque le hacía feliz y le daba algún sentido a su existencia monótona y vacía.

"_No importa que no tengamos certezas, no importa si estemos equivocadas… vamos a estar juntas de ahora en adelante. Siempre estaremos juntas"._

Las palabras que Asuka le dijera la noche anterior le ayudaron a despejar sus dudas. Al igual que en aquella ocasión, Rei no tenia certezas, pero si una convicción que reforzó al recordar las palabras que ella le dijera a esa chica que había visto llorar primero de emoción y luego de dolor.

"_Yo también estaré aquí, siempre estaré aquí… siempre estaremos aquí"._

-Siempre estaré aquí, siempre lo estaré… no te abandonare, no te dejare sola…-. Fue el susurrante e inconsciente credo que Rei recitaba al recordar su promesa.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Rei?. Toma el cable y ve a pelear-. Ordeno Gendo, a un paso de perder, por primera vez, la paciencia con la chica debido a su inusual comportamiento.

Pero la respuesta de Rei fue, por decirlo menos, bastante extraña.

Ella levanto su cabeza y miro fijamente frente de si, hacia esa abominable criatura que había hecho sufrir a Asuka y que había provocado en ella toda clase de dudas. Rápidamente cobró una determinación inédita en ella y junto fuerza para responder a esa orden irracional que lastimaba su corazón.

-¡No!... ¡No voy a abandonar a Asuka!... ¡No permitiré que el ángel venza!. ¡No permitiré que Asuka muera!... ¡¡¡Y no voy a morir!!!

Todos en el cuartel quedaron sorprendidos viendo por los monitores como Rei contrariaba una orden dada nada menos que por la comandancia, mientras miraba fijamente hacia el frente y daba rienda suelta a su recién descubierto sentimiento de rabia y grito con decisión. -¡Mayor. Prepare el Eva 01!. ¡Piloteare esa unidad, venceré al ángel y salvare a Asuka!

Misato reacciono sonriendo levemente por algunos instantes, le alegraba saber de que esa chica en apariencia fría lejana pudiera expresar emociones, solo que este no era el momento para reparar en ello. Aun así no escondió su satisfacción al responderle a Rei: -No te preocupes. Todo estará listo-.

-Reconecten el suministro de corriente a la unidad. Una vez hecho esto, asegúrenla y háganla descender. ¡Rápido!-. Ordeno Misato una vez cortada la comunicación con la primera elegida, orden que fue obedecida por todos los operarios, quienes ignoraron las ordenes de la comandancia para ayudar a la primera elegida a lograr su cometido. Sabían bien que otra vez todas las esperanzas estaban puestas en esa piloto.

-Mayor, el enemigo esta atacando y destruyendo toda la artillería dispuesta para atacarle-. Informo Makoto.

-Excelente. Sigan atacando y molestándolo, necesitamos distraerlo por tanto tiempo como nos sea posible-. Respondió Misato al ver por los monitores como el enemigo se había desviado un poco de su recorrido a fin de atacar y destruir las baterías de ataque de la artillería por medio de extensiones direccionales de su escudo AT.

-¿Qué haremos con Asuka y el Eva 02?-. Pregunto a otro operario.

-¿Aun exhibe la unidad sincronización y genera campo AT?

-Muy débilmente-. Respondió Maya.

-¿La piloto aun sigue consciente?.

-No Mayor, pareciera que se ha desvanecido producto de la tensión. Quizás debamos sacarla de allí.

-No podemos hacer eso. Por ahora solo podemos dejarla dentro del Eva y esperar a que todo termine… no tenemos alternativa.

-¿Pero por…?.

-A pesar de sus condiciones, por ahora Asuka estará mas segura dentro de su Eva que aquí en el cuartel. En caso de cualquier cosa el Evangelion aun podrá protegerla. Además, es demasiado arriesgado intentar una maniobra de rescate en estos momentos-. Fue la respuesta de Misato a la inconclusa pregunta de Maya

-Entendido-. Respondió apesadumbrada la joven operaria ante la respuesta de la Mayor.

Solo pasaron un poco mas de minuto para que la maltrecha unidad cero lograra arribar al hangar. Una vez hecho esto, el "entry plug" del Eva 00 salio y vació rápidamente su contenido de LCL antes de abrirse para permitir la salida de la piloto.

Al salir, muchos de los presentes en aquel hangar no pudieron evitar reparar un momento en la figura de la chica que venía saliendo del interior de dicha carlinga. Rei Ayanami parecía estar físicamente bien, pero bastaba ver como esa chica daba sus esforzados pasos a la reactivada unidad primera para saber que en realidad ella no estaba bien, impresión que se corroboraba con mirar aquel rostro adolorido que denostaba el gran esfuerzo que significaba para esa chica el simple hecho de dar cada paso para volver a luchar en el campo de batalla, aun cuando las fuerzas parecían no acompañar a ese menudo cuerpo cuya humanidad era sobrepasada por las circunstancias. Incluso, para cierta doctora que estaba allí presente, la situación se le hizo aterradoramente similar a cierto suceso acontecido hacía ya varios meses atrás, cuando esa misma piloto gravemente lastimada estuvo dispuesta a luchar contra el tercer ángel, aun cuando en esa ocasión su vida corría grave peligro. En esa ocasión no hubo necesidad de sacrificarla, ya que otro asumió su responsabilidad, salvando la vida de esa chica y, de paso, escribiendo el prolegómeno de lo que terminaría siendo su propia condena. Pero ahora no habría nadie quien pudiera salvarla.

"La muñeca morirá, y de paso destruirá la quimera del Comandante. Todo se terminara y retomaremos la cordura que nunca debimos haber abandonado". Pensó la doctora Akagi con un discreto dejo de satisfacción al ver como la ilusión del Comandante Ikari se conduciría a la completa destrucción precisamente de la mano de la chica destinada a concretarla, una chica que sin saberlo caminaba derechamente rumbo a su muerte.

-El descongelamiento y la reconfiguración de la unidad primera han concluido exitosamente-. Informo Maya.

-¿No se presentaron problemas de ninguna índole?-. Pregunto Ritsuko desde el hangar por medio de un comunicador, disimulando el no haber puesto gran atención en este informe.

-Ninguno doctora.

-Conectaremos el cable alimentador y esperaremos a que la unidad lo acepte…

-¿Creí que utilizaríamos el Eva con el órgano S2?

-El Eva 01 tal como esta es inseguro, debemos mantener tanto control como nos sea posible.

-¿Demorara eso mucho doctora?-. Pregunto Misato.

-Solo un minuto y medio, quizás dos…

-¡No tenemos mucho tiempo doctora!.

-Tranquilícese Mayor. Todo saldrá bien. Se lo aseguro-. Fueron las últimas palabras de la doctora, mas bien dichas estas para si misma que para la tranquilidad de la Mayor Katsuragui, mientras miraba a lo lejos como Rei era asistida para que pudiera ingresar al entry plug de la unidad uno, que había emergido frente suyo.

-Mayor Katsuragui. ¿Esta usted realmente segura de lo que esta haciendo?-. Pregunto el Vice-comandante Fuyutsuki ante el silencio de su superior jerárquico por esta repentina insubordinación de su pupila, así como de sus subordinados.

-Ya perdimos un piloto señor, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder otro-. Respondió Misato tratando de parecer ante la situación lo mas seria y "profesional" posible.

-Comprenda Mayor que todo lo que suceda a partir de este momento será totalmente de su única y exclusiva responsabilidad. ¿Lo ha entendido?.

-Si señor.

-Mayor. La primera elegida ya esta dentro de la cápsula-. Informo Makoto, interrumpiendo el intercambio de palabras.

"Bien, llego el momento de la verdad". Pensó por unos momentos Misato antes de volverse a los operarios y de impartir las órdenes.

–Muy bien. Quiten todos los cerrojos y clavijas de seguridad-.

-Entendido-. Respondió Shigeru.

-¿Cómo se encuentran el Evangelion y la piloto?.

-Todas las graficas e indicadores son normales-. Le respondió Maya.

-Cerrojos secundarios liberados exitosamente-. Informaron desde el hangar.

-Comuníquenme inmediatamente con la piloto-. Ordeno Misato, una vez logrado esto, se dirigió a Rei.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-. "Misato no había visto lo acontecido en el hangar, ya que prestaba atención a los detalles de la lucha".

-Si Mayor-. Respondió ella. Misato sin embargo reparo que en su mirar se delataba cierto dolor y cansancio, pero ella era la única piloto de la cual disponían. No había tiempo para quejarse y no había otra alternativa. Así fue como Misato le entrego las órdenes.

-Rei, las armas de fuego no parecen afectarlo, tendrás que entablar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra el enemigo. Fortalece al máximo tu campo AT y procura que el ángel no te ataque. ¿Lo has entendido?.

-Si-. Respondió ella, haciendo gala una vez más de su recién descubierta determinación. Lo que fue del agrado de la Mayor.

-Liberen los últimos cerrojos del Eva y llévenlo a la superficie del geofrente. Lanzamiento del Eva 01. ¡Ahora!.

-¡Entendido!.

El leviatán púrpura fue catapultado raudamente hacia su destino, mientras Misato y todos los demás le confiaban su suerte a una chica debilitada que haría una maniobra desesperada para salvarlos a todos. Y antes de que emergiera la unidad primera un susurro que sonaba a plegaria se escuchaba de los labios de Misato.

"Buena suerte Rei".

En eso se ve por medio de las gigantescas pantallas la aparición del Eva 01, listo para presentar la última resistencia antes del desencadenamiento de un eventual Apocalipsis. Y en su interior, una joven chica de mirar escarlata quien se dispondría a enfrentar todos sus miedos con tal de salvar lo mas preciado para ella.

Rei no abandonaría a Asuka. Y ahora, lucharía por ella.

La purpúrea unidad primera emergió desde la profundidad de una salida vertical, rápidamente busco una posición conveniente para coger por sorpresa al enemigo y atacarle, aprovechando su distracción propinada por el incesante bombardeo de que era victima a manos de la artillería que si bien no lograba dañarlo, si le incomodaba bastante.

El Eva 01 se gano en posición y cogió de sus hombreras un puñal progresivo, mientras su escudo AT se elevo. Una vez que estuvo lista, se dispuso a atacar.

El fuego de la artillería se detuvo justo antes de que la unidad primera embistiera al ángel y lo lanzara lejos, con su puñal propino rápidas y profundas estocadas, ello mientras el Eva furiosamente buscaba con desesperación el núcleo del ángel para destruirlo y hacerle pagar por sus crímenes.

En el cuartel, todos veían al monstruo púrpura hacer renacer una vez mas su furia endemoniada mientras golpeaba sin piedad al enemigo; este por su parte solo atinaba a defenderse ya que el Evangelion rechazaba todos sus ataques, devolviéndoselos con creces, el enemigo estaba a completa merced del Eva. Parecía que todo terminaría pronto, el ángel estaba lastimado y su escudo AT estaba decreciendo. No tenía oportunidad.

En un intento desesperado, el ángel logro zafar uno de sus brazos y logro poner su mano en la cabeza del Eva.

-¡Cuidado Rei. Intentará sondearte!-. Grito Misato al ver brillar las garras del enemigo.

La oportuna advertencia evitó que el ángel lograra desestabilizar a la piloto, esta alcanzo a incrementar su campo AT y rechazar el ataque, haciendo a un lado la mano del enemigo y aventándolo lejos, mientras este caía estrepitosamente al suelo. Esta era la oportunidad para terminar de una vez con esa pesadilla.

Pero algo paso…

-¡La sincronización entre Rei y el Eva esta cayendo!

-¡¿Cómo esta la piloto?!-. Pregunto Misato.

-Al parecer ella no fue afectada, sus gráficos son normales.

-Rei. Destruye esa cosa. ¡¡¡Ahora!!!-. Ordeno la Mayor Katsuragui.

-Entendido-. Respondió ella mientras recogía su puñal que había soltado durante el ataque. Aprovechando su posición, Rei logro vislumbrar una protuberancia ovalada que sobresalía levemente del pecho del enemigo, por lo que supuso que eso debía ser su núcleo. Bastaría entonces con atravesar el pecho de aquel inmóvil monstruo para que todo terminara. Con esta idea en mente, Rei cogió impulso y corrió al encuentro de dicha bestia aparentemente abatida dado sus vanos esfuerzos por levantarse.

Pero el enemigo le tenía reservada una última sorpresa.

Cuando el Evangelion estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para atravesar al ángel, sorpresivamente este logró desplegar al máximo un fortalecido escudo AT y entendió sus brazos para tomar las manos entrelazadas del Eva que sostenían el puñal, aprisionándolas mientras sacaba fuerzas de quien sabe donde con el fin de elevar por los aires al Eva para que cayera varios cientos de metros mas allá. Aprovechando el renovado impulso adquirido, el ángel se abalanzo sobre la unidad 01 y antes de que esta pudiera hacer algo el enemigo atacó con las garras que en las que ahora se habían convertido sus manos y pies, mientras Rei veía extrañada como la grotesca bestia esbozaba una sádica sonrisa.

Las garras de la bestia fueron capaces de perforar los blindajes de la unidad, el campo AT del Eva 01 ayudaron a mitigar el dolor que sufría la piloto al sentir como las garras lograban penetrar bajo la armadura de la misma forma que si ellas hubieran perforado su propia piel y se hubieran introducido dentro de su propia carne. Las perforaciones se hicieron cada vez mas finas a medida que se iban profundizando dentro del leviatán.

-¡El escudo AT del enemigo esta neutralizando al del Evangelion!.

-¡Mierda!-. Grito Misato ante las malas nuevas que estaba viendo. –Rei. ¡Deshazte del ángel!.

La piloto intentaba por todos lo medios deshacerse del enemigo, pero por mas que trataba no podía. El ángel disfrutaba la desesperación del Eva y de la piloto como perfecto preámbulo previo a su gran sorpresa.

Las mortales vainas del ángel comenzaron a licuarse y a penetrar dentro del Eva, provocando un desquiciante dolor tanto para el Eva como para la piloto, como si estuviera inyectando acido dentro de la unidad. El liquido se permeaba con facilidad dentro de las carnes del Eva y alteraba todas las conexiones nerviosas a medida que reducía con una facilidad cada vez mayor el campo AT del Eva 01.

-¡Los pulsos nerviosos están siendo revertidos!-. Grito un operario.

-¡Las graficas están siendo alteradas!-. Grito otro.

-Es como si el enemigo quisiera darle infinitas inyecciones letales al Eva hasta destruirlo-. Razono Misato.

-¡La infección pareciera dirigirse hacia el nervio A-10!-. Informo Maya.

"Si el ángel llega controlar ese nervio ya no podremos maniobrarlo…".

Los pensamientos de Misato fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por el grito de dolor de Rei, que alerto sobre la peor pesadilla que podrían haber imaginado.

-¡Hay contaminación mental de la piloto!.

-¡El ángel se esta sintetizando con el Eva!-. Alerto Shigeru.

-¡¡¡Eso es imposible!!!

El monstruo parecía diluirse y desvanecerse, mientras por las diversas heridas que había provocado se colaba dentro del gigantesco humanoide artificial, a la par que las armaduras eran violentamente mudadas para revelar bajo ellas el color rojizo de las carnes que rápidamente era cubierto por una película blanca que se iba expandiendo como mancha sobre el cuerpo del Evangelion. Irónicamente todo dentro del Eva comenzaba a ponerse cada vez mas oscuro al alterarse las conexiones nerviosas y al hecho de que Rei estaba perdiendo la lucidez de su mente, reemplazándola por dolores agudos y una horrible sensación de vertido que llegaba a cegarla por momentos. El LCL se le hizo pesado al punto de ya no poder respirar en el. Juntando todas sus fuerzas, Rei intento levantarse y provocar una sobrecarga en el núcleo que provocaría la autodestrucción del Evangelion. Pero apenas pudo voltearse, la cabeza la dio mil vueltas mientras sentía que algo frío y pesado penetraba dentro de su cabeza dándole la sensación de caída infinita mientras el dolor y el cansancio le pasaban la cuenta. En un último intento y tratando de ignorar las protestas de su cuerpo, Rei se levanto un poco y extendió sus manos para llegar hasta los mecanismos traseros que provocarían dicha sobrecarga, pero no pudo llegar, todos sus músculos se agarrotaron, sentía que le faltaba el aire y su mente ya no podía resistir mas tortura.

A menos de medio metro de su objetivo, Rei Ayanami se desplomo, mientras se sintió por un par de segundos caer pesadamente en un pozo ciego sin retorno, antes de perder completamente la conciencia.

El aire fresco y liviano del ambiente, el ruido del oleaje del mar muriendo en la playa y el agua calida que suavemente bañaba su cuerpo hicieron despertar a la chica de azulosa cabellera. Aun algo adolorida ella se incorporo mientras observaba el panorama que la rodeaba, muy distinto al interior del Evangelion. Se encontraba ella en una playa de arena blanca; frente a ella se extendía un océano azuloso vasto e infinito, y sobre ella un cielo prístino bañado por el tibio sol del mediodía.

Quiso darse vuelta para mirar tras de si, pero el cansancio aun era muy fuerte en ella, lo que la hizo caer a la arena. Trato de levantarse otra vez, pero aun se sentía demasiado debilitada y casi cae nuevamente a la arena, de no ser porque algo la sujeta, impidiendo su caída.

Al sentir esas manos, la primera elegida levanta su vista, viendo ante si una forma, no logra distinguirla bien ya que el sol apuntaba directo hacia ella, obligándola a llevar sus manos a la frente para morigerar el resplandor a la vez que bajaba levemente la mirada para ver frente suyo.

Mientras acostumbraba sus ojos a la luz, esa forma difusa se volvió mas concreta y reconocible, de hecho no solo se volvió reconocible, también se volvió demasiado familiar. Pudiendo distinguir la forma de un chico que ahora parecía estar sonriente mientras le observaba con un brillo acogedor en esos ojos que pudo reconocer.

Rei se encontraba pasmada ante esta visión, nunca creyó que podría volver a verle. Eso era imposible, pero allí estaba él de pie, esperando por ella. Y la emoción se apodero del corazón de la silente chica antes de pronunciar su nombre de forma dubitativa.

-¿Shinji?.

_Continuara._

* * *

¡Hola!.

Prometí que pronto pondría algo importante que pondría a prueba la relación y, de paso, definiría la historia. Y así es, hoy les ofrezco un nuevo capitulo con mucha mas acción, y no cualquier clase de acción, estamos hablando del fragor de una batalla "Algo que varios habían pedido", cierto es que esta escena ya se ha mencionado y tratado en muchos fics, y no es para menos, ya que la batalla contra el 15º ángel es una de las mas impresionantes de la serie, por eso quise darme el lujo de reinterpretarla por completo y aventurarme con un resultado distinto, y que aun esta en curso. Si, aun lo esta, porque además pretendo traer a colación a cierto personaje muy importante que ha estado ausente y que pretendo que sea importante a la hora de definir la historia. Porque ya tengo la idea para llegar al final, solo me falta poder pulirla para poder plasmarla como se corresponde.

Lo único malo que puede atentar contra esto es el hecho de que se terminaron mis vacaciones y he de volver a las clases, pero no teman, porque esta historia la sacare adelante si o si.

Aprovecho ahora de resolver una interrogante. ¿Por qué hay en esta historia un capitulo sin numeración y que aparece como intermedio?. Es muy simple, esta historia también se publica en algunas paginas donde el lemon no esta permitido, y como ese capitulo contenía su buena cuota de lemon no lo pude subir allí, pero quise que la idea fuerza de ese capitulo también apareciera reflejada en otro capitulo "El 8", por eso es que algunos encontraron dicho capitulo como otro intermedio. Además, no se si los haya, pero si hubiere alguna persona que deteste el lemon pensé que igual pudieran saber que había pasado en el intermedio sin necesidad de leer el capitulo. Como pueden ver, todo se trata de una cuestión exclusivamente pragmática. Si no hubiera sido por eso hubiera unido los dos capítulos y hubiera escrito uno solo.

Ya saben; para cualquier comentario, opinión o sugerencia no duden en escribirme un review o escribirme por correo. Todas sus opiniones son bienvenidas.

¡Nos veremos!.


	12. Lucha

**Capitulo 10. **Lucha

-¡La piloto ha caído en inconciencia!

-Apliquen maniobras de reanimación. ¡Rápido!-. Ordenó Misato.

-¡Entendido!. Aplicando masaje cardiaco en la piloto-. Informaba Maya mientras ejecutaba la orden. Pese a ello, los indicadores seguían sin mostrar indicio alguno de reacción en la piloto.

-¡Ella no responde…!.

-Vuelvan a intentarlo.

Varias veces intentaron desde los comandos reiterar las maniobras de reanimación, pero en todas las oportunidades ellos fracasaron.

-¡Mayor, la piloto no responde!.

-¡¿Cómo que no responde…?!-. Pregunto sorprendida.

-¡No tenemos contacto ni con la piloto ni con el Eva!.

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo…?!

-¡Mayor. Hemos perdido todo contacto con el Eva…!

-El ángel acaba de desconectar y expulsar el cable administrador de energía-. Informaba otro operario mientras se veía por las pantallas como dicho cable se eyectaba y la blanca mancha conquistaba dicha superficie.

-¡¿Acaso esto significa que…?!.

La pregunta que Misato nunca pudo terminar de proferir no obtuvo mas respuesta que el afirmativo y cómplice silencio de los operarios. De todos los peores escenarios posibles, precisamente estaban viendo el mas aterrante. Un Evangelion liberado con su propio órgano S2 estaba siendo controlado por el ángel mediante la asimilación que este hacía de dicha unidad. Si el enviado celestial lograba su cometido, el día del juicio final se desataría violentamente y ya no habría un mañana para nadie.

Ajena a toda esta sensación de pánico imperante en los cuarteles centrales y muy lejos de allí, en un recóndito y lejano lugar, una chica pronunciaba débil y dubitativamente el nombre de cierto chico desaparecido que había retornado abruptamente a su vida. Y no era para menos; para alguien como ella, quien solo conocía y comprendía de explicaciones lógicas a todos los fenómenos que ocurrían a su alrededor, este hecho parecía serle absolutamente imposible e inesperado, pero no por ello le era desafortunado. Al contrario, ella sintió una inexplicable pero agradable sensación de calidez dentro de su pecho al recibir la afirmativa respuesta de ese chico en la forma de una sonriente y acogedora mirada risueña de esos ojos azules. Logrando ignorar completamente el abrumador dolor que la envolvía, ella se incorporo tan rápido como pudo y abrazó llena de una insólita y desbordante felicidad a aquel muchacho. Él, por su parte, pudo sentir el estremecimiento de esa chica al corresponderle en su abrazo, al poder experimentar a través del contacto corporal la sensación de felicidad que inundaba a aquella chica, esta era una sensación novedosa y a la vez maravillosa que no quería dejar de sentir. El estremecimiento de esa chica paso a ser mas fuerte y ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de aquel muchacho, mientras él sentía como ella respiraba entrecortadamente. Asustado, el chico se separo suavemente de ella y tomo delicadamente el mentón de ella y lo levanto. Al verlo, se sorprendió de ver que también había un estremecimiento en aquellos ojos escarlatas que parecían estar al borde de las lagrimas. Pasando uno de sus dedos por el rostro de Rei, él corto una lagrima que bajaba mientras le hablaba serena y sonrientemente.

-¿Por qué quieres llorar?. Ya no existe razón para que llores, no hay razón para que sufras.

La chica peliazul fue contagiada por esa sonrisa y pudo reflejar en su rostro la felicidad de volver a verle, ello mientras otros débiles y calidos surcos de lagrimas que manaban de esos ojos carmesíes recorrían ese pálido rostro que ahora reflejaba la dicha de esa chica.

-Yo… yo me siento feliz de… de volverte a ver Shinji… Yo estoy muy feliz-. Respondió ella con la voz temblorosa y entrecortada pero que aun así era capaz de transmitir emociones inéditas en ese rostro, emociones que sorprendieron gratamente a ese chico, quien volvió a abrazar a la chica peliazul.

-También me alegra mucho verte Rei.

La primera elegida se sentía feliz por el hecho de que alguien se alegrara de su presencia, nadie le había dicho eso antes, ni siquiera Asuka. Y en aquel momento, su felicidad se deprimió parcialmente a la vez que un extraño y abrupto dejo a hiel amargaba esta experiencia dichosa. Quizás, el haber pensado en su compañera, motivo a que ella bajara la cabeza y el mirar de sus ojos a la par que susurrantemente se cuestionara a si misma.

-¿Por qué?.

-¿Ah?-. Le pregunto un sorprendido Shinji al haber escuchado este susurro.

-¿Por qué?.

-Por que de que Rei, no te entiendo-. El chico separo el abrazo mientras su expresión pasaba a volverse expectante ante la espera de una respuesta. No obstante ello, Rei no le respondió y aquellos ojos rubíes dejaron de estremecerse, a la par de que se volvieron inesperadamente mas tristes producto de la confusión que ella estaba experimentando en esos momentos. Por una parte, ella estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a Shinji, mas ahora que se había dado cuenta de que su corazón albergaba un especial sentimiento de afecto por ese chico. No sabía porque ella sentía estas emociones por ese chico, ni sabia desde cuando las había estado sintiendo; quizás, y por alguna extraña razón que no podía entender, aquellos sentimientos siempre estuvieron presentes todo el tiempo, solo que estos habían sido anestesiados; o quizás, de alguna manera, habían sido ignorados hasta ese momento, en que por causa de un evento casi milagroso pudo por fin volver a ver a ese chico, y de paso, permitirle a Rei percatarse detenidamente en todas esas emociones que alguna vez tuvo, pero que tras los funestos sucesos de la última batalla parecían haber estado eternamente condenados a permanecer sumergidos en los abismos sepulcrales del mas profundo de los olvidos. Pero ahora que había vuelto a verle, ese torrente renacía dentro de ella con mas fuerza. Normalmente, y ante esto, se esperaría que el corazón de aquella pálida chica estuviera pletórico de dicha. En lugar de ello, todas estas emociones colisionaban dentro de si y solo lograban confundir aun mas a esa joven chica. Ello era posible, después de todo Rei Ayanami aun no aprendía a aceptar en forma simple sus emociones y aun se esforzaba en pretender comprenderlas; Y las emociones se confundían aun mas al pensar que a pesar de la dicha de volver a verle, esas emociones que embargaban al corazón de Rei parecían contradecirse abruptamente con otras nuevas emociones que había descubierto últimamente de la mano de otra persona. De la mano de una chica a la cual poco a poco aprendió a conocer, a aceptar y a…

Fuertemente sorprendida, Ayanami intentaba apartar estas ideas mientras ladeaba la cabeza y levantaba la mirada al darse cuenta de que en el fondo de su ser, ella sentía algo por Shinji, de la misma forma que había estado sintiendo algo por esa chica quien se había hecho muy presente en sus pensamientos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Rei?-. Pregunto Shinji con un fuerte dejo de preocupación en su voz al ver ese rostro confundido por tamañas emociones repentinas. Ella sin embargo no le dio una respuesta propiamente tal, sino que le contesto con otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué Shinji?... ¿Por qué decidiste no volver?

El chico no respondió, parecía estar consternado con esta pregunta al parecer inesperada para él. Por su parte, ella insistió con la pregunta.

-Nosotros no estamos muertos, solo estamos en el interior del ser del Evangelion. Tu puedes regresar cuando quieras; de hecho, podemos regresar si así lo queremos; pero pese a ello, nunca regresaste. ¿Por qué Shinji, dime, por que decidiste no volver?.

El chico dio unos pasos hacia atrás y suspiro desganadamente mientras lentamente bajaba la mirada a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza para mirar hacia el inmenso mar que tenia al lado suyo, como si ese chico no hubiera deseado esa pregunta, aun cuando en el fondo sabía bien que tarde o temprano esta iba a llegarle. Luego de largos segundos de silencio que solo se interrumpían por el ruido del suave oleaje muriendo en la playa, el respondió usando el mismo tono depresivo que marcaba su semblante.

-Lo siento Rei… pero yo… yo no puedo volver.

-¿Por qué no?.

-Porque da lo mismo donde este, si aquí adentro o allá afuera. Yo estoy solo, siempre he estado solo.

Ella le miro extrañada, no podía entenderle. Y se lo hizo saber.

-Eso no es cierto. Tu nunca has estado solo…

-¡No lo entiendes!. Yo estaba solo, siempre lo estuve…

-Pero tu vivías con la Mayor Katsuragui y con Asuka, tenias amigos y parecías llevarte bien con ellos. ¿Cómo tu podías estar solo?. No logro entenderlo.

Shinji parecía estar algo decepcionado con las interrogantes de Rei. Eso explicaba el semblante cada vez mas triste que adquiría su voz.

-Puedes estar rodeado de personas, de hecho siempre viví rodeado de ellas, pero aun así solía sentirme solo e infeliz. Toda mi vida estuve así, inclusive cuando llegue a Tokio-3 y comencé a relacionarme con mas personas. Pensé que gracias a todas las personas que conocí las cosas podían llegar a ser diferentes, incluso intente hacerme la idea de que a pesar de todas las cosas malas que me habían sucedido al final todo podría terminar siendo para mejor… pero cuando tuve que aprender a romper las barreras del mundo que me rodeaba para aprender a relacionarme con otras personas, muchas de ellas me lastimaron, algunos deliberadamente, y otros sin darse cuenta de ello. Al principio trataba de no darle mayor importancia, pero al hacerlo solo estaba tratando inútilmente de auto engañarme, la infelicidad y el dolor no se marchaban y seguían asolándome, haciéndome sentir solo, aun si estuviera inmerso en medio de las gentes. Y fue entonces cuando descubrí que en realidad yo no tenia nada y que todo lo que había a mi alrededor era solo una falsa expectativa, una mera apariencia. Descubrí que todos parecían que me estimaban y me apreciaban solamente porque era el piloto de una unidad Evangelion. Para muchos esto les causaba admiración y respeto, quizás, hasta les provocaba alguna envidia, y por eso me alentaban a seguir adelante como piloto, como una forma de alentarme a ser lo que ellos querían ser, pero que no podían serlo. Pero a nadie le importó realmente lo que pasaba conmigo, si yo quería pilotear, si yo me sentía bien o no al hacerlo. Para todos soy solamente un piloto de Eva, alguien que tuvo la mala fortuna de ser apto para desempeñarse como el tercer elegido. Quizás para ese Shinji, el mundo podría haber tenido algo bueno que ofrecerle…

Pero ese Shinji que todos creían conocer no era el verdadero, solo era una imagen que todos los demás creían tener acerca de mi. No soy alguien invencible, no soy el valiente héroe que se supone debería ser. ¡Tengo miedo Rei!. Tengo demasiado miedo como para interpretar el papel del chico recio y heroico que es capaz de luchar sin miedo y que puede mirar a la muerte con desprecio. ¡Yo solo quería vivir, yo solo quería ser feliz!… ¡Pero ese mundo no tenía nada para mí!. Yo no pude seguir soportando eso por mas tiempo, y así… y así fue como opte por huir-. Profiriendo el chico esta última frase, con una honda tristeza en su voz.

Nuevamente hubo un silencio, silencio que es roto a causa de una risa breve, triste y extrañamente sarcástica antes de proseguir. –Mírame Rei. Soy un cobarde… ¡¡¡Así es, tal como lo oyes!!!. Tan solo soy un cobarde, un maldito mocoso cobarde que tiene demasiado miedo de si mismo así como tengo miedo de los demás. Asuka tiene razón… ¡Soy patético, soy ridículo!. He vencido a la mayoría de los ángeles, pero si pudiera abandonaría toda esta locura y me marcharía lejos, muy lejos de todo y de todos, como termine haciéndolo al fin… ¡Ya no quiero seguir peleando una lucha que no quiero. No quiero seguir peleando por una causa que no logro entender...!-.

Un suspiro de resignación salió del alma afligida del tercer elegido antes de concluir. –Es por eso que estoy aquí. Aquí no tengo necesidad de fingir lo que no soy o lo que no quiero ser, aquí puedo tener paz y puedo por fin silenciar mis dudas, porque ya no hay nadie que las presente. Por fin aquí… puedo estar tranquilo, puedo… ser yo mismo-.

Rei Ayanami miraba atónitamente a Shinji, no esperaba tamaña confesión de su parte, no esperaba que ahora pudiera llegar a conocerle de esa manera, esas palabras habían permitido que ella pudiera entender ahora muchas de las acciones del tercer elegido. Pero sintió algo mas, de alguna forma ese chico había logrado vencer sus temores y le había revelado a esa chica sus mas profundos temores y pensamientos. Y ella deseo aprovechar la oportunidad para que ella le revelara lo que había dentro de su ser.

-Quizás, aun no logre entenderlo… pero por alguna razón, siento que yo puedo entender lo que sientes.

-¿Uh?-. Fue la única respuesta que pudo dar Shinji, quien ahora miraba atónito el semblante ya mas serio de esa chica peliazul.

-Tuviste demasiado miedo y terminaste escapando de todo con el fin de apartar el dolor. Te han lastimado mucho, a tal punto que no sabes como enfrentarlo y sientes que solo tienes como posibilidades el aceptar estoicamente el dolor, o huir de todas las cosas que te hacen daño. Si te evades podrás mitigar tu dolor por algún tiempo, pero este siempre estará asechándote, y el dolor se transmutara en ansiedad, y esta te corroerá hasta el punto de que pretenderás huir de ella. Quizás logres encontrar algún efímero consuelo, pero mas temprano que tarde siempre habrá algo que te atormente y terminaras huyendo de todo lo que te atormente, hasta que al final termines huyendo de ti mismo. Como lo has hecho ahora…

-Todo el mundo siempre esta diciéndome que es malo escapar, que es malo lastimar; pero no importa todo lo que digan, todos siempre escapan del dolor, todo el mundo siempre esta lastimando-. Interrumpió el chico. -¡¿Qué tiene de malo querer huir de lo malo, que tiene de malo huir de lo que te lastima?!-.

-Porque por mas dolorosa que pueda ser la realidad no puedes evadirla para siempre, no debes escapar…

-¡Ya estoy harto que todos me digan eso!. ¿Qué es lo que gano con afrontar el dolor?. No importa lo que haga, este no desaparecerá.

-Pero si lo enfrentas, puedes vencer el miedo que te provoca. Y si aprendes a aceptarlo, el dolor puede marcharse…

-¡Lo dices como si todo fuera tan, pero tan fácil… Pero no lo es!. ¡Ya estoy cansado de esta vida que no me da nada mas que miseria!. Yo hilvanaba, cual rosario, los pocos fragmentos alegres de mi vida para animarme a salir adelante, pero ya ni siquiera eso tengo, porque hasta esos pequeños fragmentos se han roto. He llegado a un punto en que todo me da lo mismo, porque ya no tengo nada que me motive a seguir.

Dicho esto, las piernas de Shinji flaquearon y este se sentó en la arena, agachando la cabeza mientras distraía su mirar hacia el distante horizonte para no seguir mirando ese pálido rostro cuyo mirar ahora le recordaba y le causaba dolor. Por su parte, Rei callo ante esta últimas palabras, el temor la asalto al recordar esa sensación de vació infinito y de absoluta carencia en su vida. Esa sensación que alguna vez gobernó su vida y que le había dejado profundas marcas que al principio le parecían indoloras, pero que ahora la lastimaban gravemente al mirar su vida en retrospectiva. Y estas marcas dolieron aun mas al verlas asiéndose en la persona del tercer elegido.

Lentamente, Rei se acerco hasta quedar al lado de Shinji. Entonces ella volvió a hablarle.

-Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que nosotros no teníamos nada en la vida, mas que pilotear los Evas. Pero si nosotros continuábamos viviendo y esperamos un poco mas, podríamos encontrar algo bueno en la vida. Quizás pasaría mucho tiempo antes de ello, pero hasta entonces nosotros seguiríamos luchando, y seguiríamos viviendo…

-Aun recuerdas esa promesa…-. Pregunto descreídamente Shinji con una sonrisa vacía y una risa lejana y triste. -No creía que aun pudieras recordarla. No fue hace mucho, pero por mas que pretendamos volver atrás o hacer como si nada hubiera pasado en realidad nada podrá ser como antes; ahora todo es tan lejano, todo es tan distinto…

-No es distinto, tu crees que es distinto, quieres creer que es distinto, pero no lo es.

-Aunque yo quisiera creer lo contrario, sería inútil para mi. Ya es demasiado tarde para mi.

-No, no es inútil para ti. Aun puedes creerlo, porque aun no es tarde. Es solo cosa de que tu lo desees, y si tu quieres… yo podría ayudarte.

-¿Qué… que quieres decir con eso?.

-Shinji… Vuelve conmigo.

En el cuartel, todo el personal estaba atento a la imagen del Eva 01 abatido y de rodillas, mientras sus carnes terminaban de ser envueltas en una película blanca que había vuelto alba a la, alguna vez, purpúrea unidad.

Fuera de esa imagen ellos solo podían observar los índices de lecturas del sincrógrafo que avanzaban lentamente. No tenían ninguna imagen del interior del Evangelion, así mismo el canal de audio estaba muerto y no poseían ninguna posibilidad de control de dicha unidad. Ninguno de los allí presentes podía hacer nada, no podían hacer mas que esperar que lo inevitable sucediera, o que algún repentino milagro acaeciera.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del Evangelion, Shinji Ikari observaba asombrado el rostro expectante de aquella chica que estaba pidiéndole que abandonara sus miedos y volviera con ella. Reuniendo tanto valor como le era posible intento proporcionarle una respuesta, pero las palabras nunca pudieron llegar a su lengua y en su lugar solo pudo observar a esa chica quien le miraba inocentemente.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Shinji?-. Pregunto ella al ver ese silente rostro que en lo mas hondo de su ser evidenciaba confusión en su mirada, como si ella estuviera esperando alguna respuesta. Pero dicho rostro solo atino a permanecer en silencio por otro largo periodo antes de voltear su mirada para ahora proseguir su evasión mirando ahora al lejano horizonte, por lo que ella volvió a preguntarle.

-¿Dime porque no quieres volver?... ¿Acaso aun tienes miedo de que te lastimen?.

El aludido prosiguió en silencio, pero esta vez, ella tomo ese silencio como una afirmativa.

-Dime Shinji… ¿Yo alguna vez te he lastimado?.

-¿Pero… por qué me preguntas eso?-. Pregunto sorprendido Shinji, rompiendo de manera abrupta su mutismo.

-¿Alguna vez yo te he causado dolor?.

Un susurrante y triste suspiro emano de los labios de Shinji. No era fácil para él tener que proporcionarle una respuesta, sobre todo decirle que cuando se había referido a las personas que le habían lastimado sin saberlo, precisamente él había estado pensando en ella. Pero él no quiso ahondar en ese pensamiento, le hacía sentirse muy mal, y en su lugar intento preguntarle otra cosa.

-¿Por qué tu quieres sacarme de aquí?. ¿Acaso te lo ordeno mi padre?.

-No, no es algo que el Comandante haya ordenado, esto es algo que yo quisiera hacer.

-¿Y porque quieres hacerlo?.

-Porque a pesar de que no lo digas, se que no eres feliz estando aquí solo. Puedo verlo en tu rostro.

-¡¿Y como puedes tu saber lo que yo siento?!. Tu no lo sabes, tu no puedes saberlo. Tu no sabes lo que es la soledad, porque nunca te importo estar sola. Y ello era porque siempre tuviste el afecto y el aprecio de mi padre, y de seguro ello podría haber compensado cualquier sufrimiento que hubieras padecido. ¡Si hasta él te salvo con sus propias manos de una muerte segura!. Y en cambio a mi, de mi... ¡¡¡Ese hijo de perra solo se acordó de mí el día en que descubrió que le hacía falta un piloto para enviarlo a la muerte…!!!.

-Pero tú no moriste-. Le interrumpió Ayanami con un tono un poco mas fuerte que lo habitual, sin que ello significara un grito. –Tú has luchado y has salido adelante. Siempre has tenido el impulso de huir, y aun pudiendo hacerlo, e incluso habiéndolo intentado, siempre has vuelto y siempre decidiste seguir peleando, aun cuando nadie te obligaba a ello. Si pudiste hacerlo una vez. ¿Por qué no vuelves ahora?-.

-¡¿Para que Rei?!. Dime, para que yo podría volver. Si vuelvo, de seguro volveré a ver otra vez todas esas caras, reprochándome el porque de mi huida…

-Nunca nadie te ha reprochado nada¿Por qué lo harían ahora?.

-Aun si nadie lo hiciera y siguieran tratándome como siempre, nada cambiaría. Volvería otra vez un mundo que solo me quiere para luchar y vencer a los ángeles, aun si con ello termino hiriendo a los demás, aunque no quiera hacerlo; aun si con esta lucha solo logro herirme una y otra vez a mi mismo. Puede que yo solo tenga la capacidad para vencer a todos los ángeles del universo¡Y aun así seguiré perdido, porque seguiré sin una razón para luchar…!.

-¿Por qué tu dices eso?-. Pregunto ella sin entenderle.

-Dime. ¿Por qué tu luchas?. ¿Lo haces por qué te lo ordenan?. ¿Acaso lo haces para complacer a mi padre?. ¿Por qué?.

-Nosotros luchamos para vencer a los ángeles, para evitar el tercer…

-¡¿El tercer impacto Rei?!. ¡Por favor!. ¡Ya deja de repetir lo que nos dicen una y otra vez Misato o la Doctora Akagi!. No es eso lo que quiero que me respondas.

-¿Entonces?-. Volvió a preguntarle sin poder aun entenderle.

-Dime Rei, cual es tu razón para pelear.

-Yo no… no logro entender a que te refieres…

-Pero si todo es muy simple… tan solo mírame un rato y luego mírate muy bien, y piensa en lo siguiente. Apenas hemos dejado de ser unos niños, pero aun no somos ningunos adultos. De hecho, hemos perdido tan abruptamente la inocencia que ni siquiera nos pudimos dar cuenta de ello. Dime Rei… ¿Acaso nunca te has preguntado que será de nosotros el día en que toda esta maldita lucha termine?. ¿Acaso tú nunca has sentido las ganas de abandonarlo todo y perderte lejos, sin importarte lo que les pase a los demás?.

-Alguna vez, yo también solía pensar que nada en este mundo importaba. De hecho, yo creía eso el día de aquella operación… Pero desde entonces, muchas cosas han cambiado. Y comencé a creer en que algún día dejaríamos de pilotear y entonces podríamos encontrar algo bueno en la vida. Pero sin darme cuenta, descubrí que las cosas buenas de la vida estaban allí a nuestro alcance, solo que no siempre podemos verlas. Por eso no abandone la lucha, porque se que tengo algo bueno en esta vida, algo que tuve y que alguna vez creí perdido, pero que ahora esta aquí, frente a mi…

Y quisiera que me perdonaras si alguna vez te hubiere lastimado. Nunca quise hacerlo. Porque no sabía como te habían lastimado y como mi desconocimiento te lastimaba. Realmente no lo sabía… hasta ahora. Pero ahora que se como te sientes, no podría hacer nada que te lastime, ni podría permitir que nada lo hiciera. Es por eso te pido, que vuelvas conmigo-. Le solicitaba la primera elegida a un chico cuyo rostro había pasado de la amargura a una genuina sorpresa al escuchar de esos labios tamaña propuesta, mientras él miraba ese pálido rostro que ahora estaba imperceptiblemente sonriente aun cuando sus ojos parecían temblorosos y ligeramente llorosos. A pesar de esto ella parecía irradiar una renacida esperanza, la misma que él había perdido y que aun no lograba encontrar a pesar de tamaño ofrecimiento.

-¿De… de que estas hablando…?

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo que te dolía?. ¿Por qué nunca dijiste que yo te lastimaba?.

-No… no creía que, que tu…

-¿Qué yo pudiera entenderlo?-. Pregunto ella ante el largo mutismo del chico. Luego de otro silencio ella siguió hablando. –Quizás hayan muchas cosas que por mas que lo intente aun no pueda entenderlas, pero el que no las entienda no significa que no pueda sentirlas. Quizás, existan demasiadas cosas respecto de las cuales nunca me había dado cuenta antes, pero no significa que no pueda darme cuenta de ellas ahora.

Shinji, no me tengas miedo-. Pedía ella con la voz cada vez mas temblorosa. -Todos me tienen miedo, todos han huido de mí. Pero tu Shinji, tu nunca me has temido y has aprendido a conocerme, a ver en mi cosas que los demás nunca antes habían visto. Por ello tú no tienes por que temerme, no tienes que hacerlo… No me temas Shinji. Por favor tu no… tu no me temas… no huyas de mi como lo hacen todos los demás… no lo hagas-.

Al verla allí temblorosa y con un par de lagrimas recorriendo lentamente su rostro mientras ella le imploraba por favor que no le temiera, el tercer elegido fue que pudo comprender de súbito muchas cosas acerca de aquella chica que estaba a su lado, descubriendo a la vez cosas que de tan obvias que eran siempre las pasaba por alto. No importaba por cuanto tiempo ella hubiera monopolizado por completo el afecto de su padre; de seguro para ese sujeto, Rei también sería tan solo otra herramienta mas para lograr la consecución de sus objetivos, un instrumento que él desecharía a la primera oportunidad en que ella revelara su inutilidad. Después de todo, ya se había resignado a esa dolorosa idea de ver a su propio padre convertido en todo un extraño que usaba y abusaba de todos quienes le rodeaban. Quizás por esto, y a pesar de su peculiar forma de ser, ella en realidad no era alguien muy distinta a él. Fue entonces, a la luz de esto, que una idea repentina surgió en la mente de ese chico y sin pensarlo mas se la expuso.

-Rei. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí conmigo?.

-¿De que estas hablando?-. Pregunto ella, visiblemente sorprendida con esta petición. Por su parte, Shinji se tomo algunos segundos antes de responderle.

-Ahora puedo entenderlo. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto has aguantado y has sufrido. Aun cuando tenías el afecto de mi padre, aun así te sientes sola y aunque no lo demuestras, estas llena de miedo ante un mundo que por mas que tratas no logras entender. Y también he entendido que en realidad tienes razón, aun estando aquí alejado de todo lo que me hace daño y de todos los motivos para sufrir, aun así me sigo sintiendo solo, no he logrado desterrar la soledad. Sobre todo ahora que te veo aquí… Pero podemos quedarnos aquí, dejaremos de estar solos y ya no tendremos mas razones para seguir temiendo. Rei, quédate aquí… quédate a mi lado.

Un largo silencio que solo era interrumpido por el suave e intermitente sonido del oleaje muriendo en la playa se cernía sobre esa pareja. El corazón de Ayanami se comprimía dolorosamente al sopesar las posibilidades. Dentro de su corazón ella sentía unas ganas enormes de decirle que si y acompañar por siempre a esa alma desdichada que tenia razón para sanar su alma herida por la desdicha. Pero al extenderle su mano, un dolor punzante se clavo en la palma de esta irradiándole hasta mas arriba de la muñeca. El dolor le hizo recoger su mano mientras en su cara se marcaba inconcientemente un rictus de dolor a la vez que ella reprimía un quejido silencioso de dolor. Una vez mas, el dolor volvió apoderarse de ella antes de que ella pudiera lograr neutralizarlo, pero mientras lo intentaba apareció una nueva imagen en su mente. La imagen de otra chica a quien había visto sufrir al extremo de lo indecible y que ahora dependía de ella para su salvación, así como la de todos los demás. Pero principalmente pensaba en ella, quien también le había enseñado muchas cosas que no conocía. Fue entonces que ella volvió a recordar la razón de porque ella estaba dentro de ese Evangelion y que era lo que debía hacer. Y fue así que pese a este dilema que oprimía su corazón ella, una vez mas, opto por anteponer su sentido del deber a los dictámenes de su corazón.

-Yo… yo no puedo quedarme-. Y ella retiraba su mano mientras se disculpaba diciéndole. -Lo siento-.

-¿Por qué no puedes…?.

-No puedo hacerlo. Porque si yo me quedo, romperé una promesa.

-¿Una promesa?... ¿De que estas hablando?.

-Yo… yo debo volver. Aun tengo que seguir peleando.

-No necesitas hacerlo…

-No. Yo no puedo huir. Me necesitan para luchar, todos me necesitan. Y sobre todo ella, ella me necesita…

-¿Ella?-. Pregunto un interesado Shinji.

-Ayúdame Shinji a salir de aquí… Ayúdame a vencer al ángel y a salvar a Asuka.

El chico quedo visiblemente sorprendido ante esta última petición. Temblorosamente él retrocedió unos cuantos pasos mientras el semblante de su cara cambiaba abruptamente, revelando la confusión que le embargaba mientras trataba de asimilar las palabras proferidas por la chica de mirar escarlata. Su respiración acelerada y el sudor en su frente delataban nerviosismo en su persona.

-¿Salvar a Asuka?... ¿Po…por qué?...

-Un ángel esta atacando y lastimó seriamente al Eva 02 y a Asuka ella esta…

-¿Por qué?-. Interrumpió Shinji con esa pregunta, aun no muy convencido de la situación que Rei le estaba contando.

-¿Por qué?. ¿No te entiendo Shinji?.

-¿Por qué tu quieres salvar a Asuka?

-Porque ella esta muy lastimada, si no la salvamos ella podría morir.

-Si fueras tú la que estuviera lastimada, Asuka no correría a salvarte ni pediría ayuda para ello. ¿Por qué tu quieres salvarla?.

-Porque debemos hacerlo…

-¿Debemos hacerlo?.

La pregunta de Shinji descoloco a Rei, no entendía porque Shinji estaba poniendo en duda el salvar a la segunda elegida. Ayanami no entendía nada y estuvo a punto de preguntarlo cuando el chico le impacto con un grito.

-¡Dime… ¿Por qué debemos salvarla?!.

-Porque es algo que debemos hacer.

-Piénsalo Rei. ¿Realmente debemos hacerlo?.

-Si-. Respondió ella ya totalmente extrañada. Pero no hubo tiempo para mas perplejidades cuando Shinji grito con un impresionante resentimiento.

-¡NO!. ¡No debemos hacerlo!-. Nunca antes ella había escuchado de los labios del tercer elegido tanto dolor y, a la vez, tanta ira. Si, la ira era el sentimiento que ahora parecía invadir a aquel chico y que estaba cambiando el semblante de su rostro por completo mientras el seguía hablando.

-Es su culpa… ¡Todo esto es por culpa de ella!. Tan necia, tan soberbia, tan estúpida… ella debe pagar, ella debe sufrir. Si, ella se cree la victima de todo, que solo ella ha sufrido mucho, que solo ella ha sido desdichada y que ha sufrido demasiado… pero aun no ha tenido suficiente, aun debe seguir pagando.

-¿De que estas hablando Shinji?-. Preguntó la primera elegida, sin entender nada, pero él no le respondía. Ello mientras el rostro de Shinji estaba transitando desde la ira hacía un sentimiento mas oscuro que ensombrecía su rostro, una sensación que lograba transmitirse al ambiente que la rodeaba y que le recordaba a esa sensación que había experimentado en la batalla, cuando ella se sintió observada por las cuencas muertas de los ojos del ángel.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos antes de que su piel se erizara y su carne se estremeciera por completo mientras su alma quería desgarrarse al son de un grito antes de paralizarse completamente y de inmediato al ver a ese mismo chico transformado en algo completamente distinto, en un ser lleno de rencor… no, esto era mas que rencor. Esto era odio en su estado mas puro.

Fue así como Rei Ayanami descubrió el significado del miedo, al son de un poderoso y estruendoso grito de furia del tercer elegido que fue capaz de generar una gran onda expansiva que remeció todo el lugar, haciendo volar a Rei unos cuantos metros por causa del impacto antes de caer de rodillas, y mientras ella trataba dolorosamente de reincorporarse veía como rápidamente se derrumbaba todo el idílico paisaje que existía a su alrededor, cual escenario de obra teatral que velozmente se desplomaba a pedazos para ser reemplazado por un vació oscuro donde solo se veían los dos chicos y las ruinas de aquel escenario a su alrededor, ruinas que se disgregaban a la par de hundirse raudamente en la oscura espesura que había a los pies de ella. Una vez de pie, el pánico le ordeno huir de allí, pero una especie de pared invisible la envolvió, aprisionándola e impidiéndole moverse, ello mientras la presión le forzaba volverse a desplomarse dolorosamente de rodillas, hundiéndose en la oscuridad viendo frente a si como las facciones de Shinji habían cambiado por completo, exhibiendo ahora una sonrisa demencial y perversa, carente de toda piedad, disfrutando de ver como ella desaparecía inmersa en la oscuridad. Antes de desaparecer, sus ojos alcanzaron a ver como él levantaba su brazo derecho para despertar y desatar así toda la ira que hasta entonces se había mantenido dormida.

En los exteriores de los cuarteles centrales todos podían ver con estupefacto horror el hecho de que dicho Leviatán; hasta hace poco abatido; había despertado abriendo rápidamente sus ojos que ahora parecían ser enormes, ojos imbuidos de un color rojo furioso deslumbrante, como la sangre fresca recién derramada, color que evidenciaba la vitalidad recobrada y que se manifestaba al incorporarse tamaña monstruosidad con pasmosa velocidad hasta demostrar por completo su imponente estatura a la par que desplegaba toda su envergadura al son del mas dantesco y atemorizante rugido que la humanidad hubiera escuchado jamás, como si cien mil legiones provenientes de todos los confines de la tierra se hubieran reunido para gritarle al unísono su ira a todo el universo. Quizás, tamaña descripción no fuere suficiente para hacerle plena justicia a la situación que allí se vivía. Y definitivamente, para todos aquellos que se encontraban en el geofrente esa comparación no era suficiente mientras veían como las manos del Eva se deformaban volviéndose bestiales, y de aquellos grotescos miembros emergían ahora feroces garras mas bien propias de un bestia de rapiña que de un prototipo humano, a la vez que veían como se removían violentamente las armaduras faciales para permitir que dicha bestia pudiera abrir ampliamente sus fauces revelando sus ahora grandes y poderosos colmillos dispuestos a desgarrar todo lo que hubiera a su paso. Ese monstruo que avanzaba desafiante no podía ser humano, definitivamente era imposible imaginar remotamente que pudiera llegar a serlo. De todas las cosas monstruosas que la humanidad había creado nada se podía llegar a comparar a la furia desatada de dicha unidad Evangelion, ahora bajo la completa merced de un ángel quien lo había convertido en un aterrador monstruo con hambre de carne y una sed infinita de sangre, bestia que con tan solo incrementar y desplegar discrecionalmente su campo AT logro aniquilar completamente y en solo cosa de segundos a todas las baterías de artillería y líneas de defensa que aún ofrecían alguna resistencia en el geofrente; todo este apoteósico despliegue de destrucción mostrado tenía como única finalidad la de tener llano el camino para cumplir así con la ultima labor que mantenía pendiente previo al desencadenamiento del final.

Ya completamente seguro de su fuerza y desplegando todo su poderío, la alguna vez púrpura unidad primera se abalanzo raudamente y con toda su saña sobre la yaciente y debilitada unidad 02, sin darle tiempo para que esta reaccionara, el Eva rojo no oponía resistencia a los poderosos e inmisericordes golpes propinados cada vez mas con mas furia y precisión por parte de la, hasta hace poco nominada, unidad primera.

En el interior de la maltrecha y golpeada unidad colorada, vemos a una piloto que recién recuperaba la conciencia, por consiguiente, aun se encontraba demasiado débil y aterrada como para que pudiera reaccionar e intentara emprender alguna clase de defensa contra el ataque del ángel. La sincronización con su Evangelion era demasiado baja como para que ella pudiera sentir por si misma el maltrato de su unidad mas que por los demoledores golpes que provenían del exterior y cuyos ecos retumbaban levemente por todo el interior de dicha cápsula. Aun así, esa chica ya podía intuir que esto seguramente sería su final. Tal como lo hubiera imaginado Asuka Langley Sorhyu, ella moriría durante el transcurso de un combate, pero en vez de morir en medio de una épica batalla, como hubiera esperado o imaginado, moriría paralizada por el miedo, viendo como el albo enemigo le sometía a su merced y sabiendo que faltaba muy poco para que aquel monstruo le asestara el definitivo golpe de gracia que pondría fin a su sufrimiento.

Asuka se sentía muy decepcionada de si misma, no esperaba de que todo terminaría de esa forma tan patética para ella; esperando sentada en el interior de su cabina, a la espera de que la muerte llegara de un momento a otro mientras tenia aun le quedaba tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que había sido su vida.

"Todo ha terminado… todo lo que alguna vez tuve, todo lo que quise, todo ya se ha perdido para siempre. Todo lo he dejado ir… y todo por culpa de mi estúpida necedad".

Temblorosa ante esta idea, ella abrazó a sus piernas mientras olvidaba su orgullo para buscar un ultimo apoyo mientras susurraba un lamento.

-Ese ángel… él, el ha violado mi mente y me forzó a ver lo que siempre me había empeñado en ocultarle a todos y en negarme a mi misma. Me hizo ver cuan tonta he sido todo este tiempo, pretendiendo ser lo que no soy. Yo quería ser fuerte para nunca mas tener miedo, y en lugar de ello yo voy a morir… moriré sola, sin nadie a mi lado, sin nadie que me acepte…-.

Aquellos ojos azules lloraron por la veracidad de esta afirmación y por la revelación indudable de que ella era la única responsable por haber terminado en esa soledad. Se abrazó a si misma cerrando sus ojos esperando de que todo este sufrimiento concluyera de una buena vez por todas mientras susurraba sus lamentos.

-Me he sentido tan sola. Y pensar que siempre quise estar sola, y ahora que lo estoy descubro que nunca he querido estar realmente sola, tan solo quería un espacio para mi.

Mientras tanto, en el exterior, uno de los tantos golpes del enemigo termino por destruir las protecciones faciales del Evangelion abatido mientras que de su boca herida brotaban verdaderos chorros de sangre que este Leviatán a duras penas lograba escupir. En el interior, la pelirroja lloraba abiertamente y sin disimulo, visiblemente arrepentida por todas las acciones y omisiones que ahora le pesaban demasiado en su conciencia, ello mientras esperaba a la muerte recitando una especie de mántra.

-Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir, estoy sola, siempre sola, no quiero estar sola, no quiero estar sola¡Odio estar sola!... ¡¡¡Ya no quiero estar sola!!!.

Asuka gritó y cerro sus ojos mientras una fría lagrima se deslizaba lentamente por una de sus mejillas, a la espera de la pronta inminencia del golpe de gracia. Pero algo paso… no supo ella a que atribuirlo, solo supo que el escalofrío que la embargaba fue reemplazado por una repentina sensación de calidez manifestada en un calido abrazo que le reconfortaba y hacia desaparecer sus temores. Fue en medio de esta estrechez, cuando ella escucho dentro de si una voz que no supo de donde provenía, pero supo hablarle a lo mas profundo de su alma, brindándole a ella un mensaje de esperanza.

"_Tu no morirás"._

Ella abrió sus ojos y una visión vaga y lejana paso por segundos frente a sus ojos, la imagen de alguien quien a pesar de haberse marchado estaba allí frente suyo. Sonriente y feliz esa imagen femenina le hablo.

"_Nunca llores por lo que pudo ser y no fue…"_

Y el corazón de la destinataria se lleno de emoción al reconocer esa voz que no había escuchado en tanto tiempo, pero que nunca había logrado olvidar.

-¡¿Mama?!.

La forma se volvió reconocible para la segunda elegida, a la vez que esta le sonreía y volvía a hablarle.

-¡Mama!. ¡¿Eres tu mama?!. ¡¿Acaso has vuelto por mi?!.

"_¿Por qué estas sufriendo?"_

-¡Ayúdame mama!. ¡Me estoy muriendo!.

"_¿Por qué cerraste tu corazón?. Nunca cierres tu corazón…"_

-¿Cerrar mi corazón?. ¡No lo entiendo!. Por favor mama… ¡Ayúdame a salir de aquí!.

"…_nunca renuncies a luchar…"_

-¡¿A que te refieres?!.

"… _y, por sobre todas las cosas, nunca dejes de luchar por lo que tu amas"._

-¿Luchar por lo que yo amo?.

"_Piensa en lo que mas quieres, y siempre hallarás la fuerza para vencer"._

-¿En lo que mas quiero?... ¿Pero cómo yo puedo saber eso?-. Preguntó Asuka esperando alguna respuesta, pero ello fue en vano, ya que la visión desapareció.

-¡Mama!. ¡No te vayas!. ¡No me dejes sola!. ¡¡¡No me dejes morir!!!... ¡¡¡No me dejes!!!-. Grito ella, cual niña descorazonada al borde de las lagrimas. Y en medio de sus amargas lágrimas fue que todas esas frases volvieron con fuerza a su mente.

"_Nunca llores por lo que pudo ser y no fue…"_

-¿Qué me quisiste decir con eso mama?.

"_Nunca cierres tu corazón…"_

-Si lo abría, yo podía ser lastimada…

"…_nunca renuncies a luchar…"_

-¡Ya no puedo hacerlo!.

"_Piensa en lo que mas quieres, y siempre hallarás la fuerza para vencer"._

-Lo que mas quiero… lo que yo más quiero…

Las imágenes pasaron velozmente por su mente como si fueran en retrospectiva. Ahí estaba el recuerdo de su madre, quien ya se había marchado para no volver, no importaba cuanto se hubiera emocionado al vislumbrarla por unos instantes, ella nunca volvería.

El ruido que hacían los restos de armadura al ser violentamente removidos resonaban en el interior del Entry plug de la unidad colorada. El cuerpo desnudo y herido de dicha unidad yacía presto para ser destazado por la alba monstruosidad, quien se gano sobre dicha unidad lista para ahorcarla hasta reventarle el cuello. La fuerza que ejercía era tan poderosa que Asuka sentía como si el enemigo la estuviera estrangulando a ella misma, y mientras sentía el dolor observaba fijamente a su verdugo. Y logro ver tras esa forma blanquecina a una criatura adolorida sedienta de venganza por el dolor que había recibido todo este tiempo, una criatura que pese a estar deformada por tamaña inquina, aun tenía esencia de humano, alguna forma de humano. Así fue como la segunda elegida reconoció al Eva 01 y, acto seguido, vino a su memoria la imagen del chico que solía pilotear dicha unidad.

-Shinji-. Expreso con dificultad la chica pelirroja, sintiendo un fuerte dolor tanto en su cuerpo como en su alma al saber que ahora el le estaba agrediendo con saña, quizás aprovechándose de la situación para devolverle a ella todos y cada uno de los golpes que de una u otra forma ella le había propinado.

-Detente, por favor… detente…-. Fueron las suplicas que ella le hacía al monstruo. Pero el Eva inmisericorde solo respondía con mas ira sobre ella sin escuchar las reiteradas suplicas de ella, suplicas que menguaron a medida que el aire se le agotaba, las fuerzas le flaqueaban y la fuerza vital abandonaban aquel gracioso cuerpo. El frío abrazo de la muerte le rodeaba y su áspero ósculo se sentían muy próximos a ella. Y antes de abandonarlo todo, las reminiscencias de cierta chica peliazul que la había acompañado en estos últimos días vinieron a su mente.

-Ayanami… Rei Ayanami-. Pronunciaba ella reiterativa e imperceptiblemente el nombre de esa chica, mientras sus ojos silenciosamente lloraban, lamentándose el no haber tenido nunca el valor de decirle cuanto la amaba y que iba a morir sin haberle dicho nunca cuanto la amaba. El corazón de Asuka se destrozaba ante esta posibilidad y con todo el dolor que podía cargar grito una suplica desesperada.

-¡¡¡No!!!.

Simultáneamente a esto, y creyéndole ya definitivamente vencido, el ángel soltó el cuello de su presa y se preparo para asestarle el golpe definitivo. Pero fue entonces cuando el Leviatán rojo alzo de improviso uno de sus brazos y con sus manos logro detener el golpe aniquilador de su enemigo. No solo eso, su mano sujeto con fuerza el puño del Eva 01, negándose a soltar su amarre. Ello pese a que el núcleo estaba perforado casi por completo, la unidad que piloteaba se encontraba semidestruida, casi no exhibía sincronización con su piloto y el sistema "Dummy plug" no se encontraba operativo. Molesto, el ángel lanzo otro golpe, pero este también fue certeramente interceptado por el Eva rojo.

En el interior de la cabina, una jadeante Asuka recuperaba las fuerzas mientras sus enormes ojos abiertos de par en par delataban la revelación de una verdad que ahora podía dimensionar. Ahora entendía en plenitud el sentido de las frases de su madre.

-Yo se lo que quiero, se a quien quiero. Si cierro mi corazón voy a morir, pero si lo abro y no renuncio a luchar, podré vencer… Yo no voy a morir, no voy a perder… ¡Ya no tengo que seguir temiendo, porque ya tengo una razón para vencer!-.

La respiración de Asuka se aceleraba al igual que su corazón cuando se dijo a si misma. –No debo temer, porque tengo algo que quiero, tengo una razón por la que he de luchar… yo no puedo rendirme-.

Él ángel pareció que de alguna forma logró percibir el renacimiento de la unidad roja y su piloto, molesto por este contratiempo decidió volver a atacarle. Pero no contaba con la nueva resolución de la chica pelirroja, quien imbuida de renovadas fuerzas logro incorporar su unidad mientras gritaba al mundo su decisión.

-¡Yo no voy a morir!.

Con esta nueva resolución de la piloto, que fue ferozmente replicada por un estremecedor grito de la unidad roja, pudo la piloto comenzar a revertir el curso de la batalla, pasando ella ahora a atacar al enemigo, golpeándolo con furia mientras la piloto imponía su renovada voluntad de sobrevivir y de luchar para poder encontrarse al final con la persona que amaba, esperando de que no fuera muy tarde para encontrarse con ella y así poder confesarle todo lo que sentía en su corazón.

Enervado y completamente errático, el monstruo blanco ya no podía seguir gobernando la batalla y trataba de rugir y de hacer aspavientos para amedrentar a su rival y demostrar un poderío del cual ya estaba comenzando a carecer. Pero los reiterados y certeros golpes de la unidad 02 le estaban causando serias lesiones que ya no podía curar por si mismo, el enemigo también estaba cansado y ya no tenia fuerzas para proseguir su desgaste en esa titánica y estéril batalla, y esto quedo manifiesto cuando tras solo un par de minutos de combate, la raída unidad segunda logro abatir las piernas del ángel y ponerlo a su merced, revelando en su pecho una serie de abultados hematomas similares a enormes venas hinchadas que convergían en una esférica protuberancia de color blanco azuloso.

Al vislumbrarla, la segunda elegida sonrió de satisfacción al ver por fin al monstruo cansado y abatido. La victoria que antes parecía ser lejana e imposible estaba ahora a su alcance. Concentrando toda su fuerza, el Eva rojo empuño su mano desnuda y golpeo el núcleo para destruirlo y poner fin de una vez a este martirio. Y con un grito de rabia Asuka hizo que la unidad segunda descargara toda su furia, impactando violentamente contra el núcleo del enemigo.

Un sonido similar al eco de un trueno resonó en todo el lugar cuando el núcleo del ángel fue resquebrajado por el certero golpe, penetrando al interior de dicha gigantesca protuberancia. Fue en aquel entonces, cuando el enemigo exhibió una demencial sonrisa, como si hubiera estado esperando este momento para asestarle un certero e inesperado golpe de gracia.

Desde el interior de dicha protuberancia se disparo un poderoso chorro de una sustancia blanquecina y espesa que cubrió raudamente el puño y buena parte del brazo derecho del Eva. La unidad roja y su piloto no solo sintieron como dicha espesura se adhería con fuerza al cuerpo del Evangelion, sino que además veían como esta cobraba vida y se iba remontando velozmente por su brazo a la par que esta cosa se adentraba violentamente en sus carnes.

En un intento desesperado, Asuka intento despegar esa sustancia del cuerpo de su Eva usando su mano libre, y de hecho logro despegar parte importante de ese elemento, sin embargo antes de que pudiera deshacerse de estos restos ellos cobraron vida y se adhirieron en su otro brazo y se expandieron raudamente, sintetizando velozmente el cuerpo del Leviatán colorado, ello mientras el enemigo se incorporaba y se disolvía rápidamente a la par que envolvía en un asfixiante abrazo a la unidad segunda, destruyendo de paso el cable alimentador de energía y cortando todas las comunicaciones con el cuartel.

Al igual como había pasado anteriormente con la unidad primera, el pánico se apodero de la piloto al verse sobrepasada por aquel formidable enemigo, no obstante todo el empeño que ella había puesto en vencer a ese monstruo. La confianza de la pelirroja piloto parecía que otra vez se iba a desplomar mientras ella trataba de resistir con sus fuerzas la intromisión que ese ser hacía en su Eva y en su mente, al volver a sentir ese desquiciante dolor que otra vez estaba oprimiendo su mente y que la estaba haciendo desfallecer.

-¡No, no otra vez. No ese dolor!... ¡Nooooo…!-. Grito Asuka mientras asía con fuerza su cabeza al sentirse desfallecer producto del cansancio de su mente y de su espíritu, fatigados ya por tan larga y extenuante lucha.

En un supremo esfuerzo, ella alzó su cabeza para concentrarse e intentar un ultimo esfuerzo, pero su ser ya se encontraba exhausto y su visión ya se estaba volviendo borrosa, al ver como el monstruo gobernaba el Evangelion. Sin mas fuerzas para seguir luchando Asuka susurro el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo antes de que las fuerzas le abandonaran.

-Nunca pude decírtelo Rei… lo siento.

Y dicho esto la chica de cabellera escarlata se desvaneció, cerrando sus ojos creyendo que su hora había llegado. Pero no sería así.

Asuka abrió sus ojos para encontrarse repentinamente de pie en medio de una extraña dimensión oscura, ella podía verse y sentirse a si misma, pero la obscura espesura le impedía ver que había mas allá, dándole la impresión de estar inmersa en una especie de extraño espacio infinito, sin entradas ni salidas. Luego de un rato ella decidió dar unos pasos para ver donde estaba y ver si podía salir de ahí, pero después de un rato solo sentía que caminaba en círculos ciegos en medio de la nada.

-¿Acaso esto será la muerte?-. Pregunto ella susurrante.

-No, pero muy pronto desearás que así sea-. Le respondió una voz furiosa, llena de resentimiento y deformada por el dolor y las ansias de venganza. Era una voz aterradora de solo oírla para cualquiera, sin embargo el pavor que Asuka sintió en su alma no se debió únicamente al escuchar esa declaración de odio; sino que además, porque a pesar de sonar grave y deformada, ella no demoro en reconocer al dueño de dicha voz; pese a que para sus adentros se resistía a creer que esa voz pudiera corresponder al mismo chico tímido que alguna vez conoció y que en el fondo de su ser ella había aprendido a respetar y a aceptar, a pesar de su carácter.

-No… no puedes ser… ¡No puedes ser tu!-. Dijo ella sorprendida para si misma. Pero esta presencia pudo escucharle y reírse sádicamente de su incredulidad antes de preguntarle en ese mismo tono: -Dime¿Qué es lo que no puede ser, Segunda elegida?.

Ante el silencio de la chica, él prosiguió con su exaltada diatriba. –¡Acaso no puedes creer que sea mas fuerte, mas poderoso y mucho mejor que tu!... Nunca pudiste creerlo, nunca pudiste aceptarlo; de hecho, tu nunca pudiste aceptarme; tu siempre me odiaste, siempre me envidiaste. Y como nunca pudiste doblegarme te empecinaste en hacer de mi vida un insoportable infierno soportando día a día tus estúpidos berrinches de mocosa malcriada y tus fatuas pretensiones de superioridad-.

Luego de una risa siniestra, el prosiguió con evidente desprecio en su voz. –Pero hela aquí… he aquí a la grandiosa, portentosa y poderosa piloto del Eva unidad 02: Asuka Langley Sorhyu. ¡Si!. ¡He aquí a una niña estúpida que todas las noches llora por los rincones la muerte de su querida mamita y que lamenta en secreto que ella no se la haya llevado con ella al estúpido cielo!. ¡Una necia que solo puede sentirse fuerte lastimando a los demás, gozando con el sufrimiento ajeno!. ¡Una chica despreciable, que se sabe despreciable y que solo puede sobrevivir despreciando a los demás, que solo puede satisfacerse humillando a los demás!...-.

-¡Ya basta!-. Grito ella tratando de amedrentar con su furia, un grito que sin embargo sonó a miseria.

-¡¿Por qué?!. ¡Te duele la verdad, te duele la maldita verdad!. ¡¡¡¿Eh?!!!

-¡No sigas!- Gritaba ella implorando piedad.

-¿Qué es lo que estas diciéndome?. ¡No te oigo!-. Replico él de manera cáustica.

-Ya… Ya no sigas-. Trato ella de seguir implorando ahora con la voz mas disminuida debido al doloroso abandono de sus fuerzas.

-¡Ya cállate!. Hasta tu grito de piedad suena ruin y miserable. Realmente, eres indigna. Y ahora, eres patética…

-Por favor Shinji. Por favor tu ya… ya… ya no sigas-. Pidió ella en un tono mas sumiso y apenas audible, producto del dolor de la revelación de tantas verdades tan crudas.

-A ver, a ver… ¿Qué es lo que me estas diciendo?-. Pregunto él con cada vez mas sarcasmo en su voz.

-Por favor ya… ya deja esto…-. Dijo la chica, apenas con fuerza en su voz.

-¿Tu quieres qué yo deje esto?... ¡Já!. ¿Y porque yo habría de dejarlo?. ¡Si ahora viene la mejor parte de todo!. El momento en que tu calvario recién comenzará.

Y desde todos los rincones de la densa oscuridad diversas ráfagas recorrieron dicha vastedad, convergiendo y arremolinándose furiosamente no muy lejos de donde se encontraba ella, disipando de allí la oscura niebla, permitiéndole con mucho esfuerzo ver a esa chica una difusa forma que se iba aclarando a medida que se acercaba a paso sereno y decidido. Para cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella sintió desesperación al revelarse la figura de su acosador, a quien ella había conocido alguna vez como un chico tímido y débil. De hecho, parecía verse igual que siempre, vistiendo con la misma camisa y pantalones que solía usar. Sin embargo ahora se veía completamente diferente; imbuido y repleto de odio contra un mundo que solo tuvo para el dolor e indiferencia; rencor contra un destino que le condenaba y; sobretodo, contra esa jovencita a quien miraba con profundo desprecio porque ella alguna vez solo eso le había prodigado.

-Por fin puedo volver a ver tu rostro, verlo incrédulo ante esta fuerza, una fuerza que te llega a atemorizar… No sabes Asuka por cuanto tiempo había estado esperado secretamente ver esa expresión deformando tu bello y orgulloso rostro.

Lentos pasos rompían el silencio sepulcral que se había formado en dicho lugar. Asustada, ella trato de levantarse y retroceder, pero entre su miedo y el cansancio ella apenas lograba levantarse para luego caer sin que lograra retroceder. Todo ello mientras el enemigo se acercaba a paso firme hasta quedar frente a frente con su victima.

-Siempre tu me tildabas de débil y pusilánime, y siempre me agrediste, pretendiendo que así podría llegar a ser mas fuerte. Y mira como nos ha cambiado la vida. Realmente el destino puede reservarnos sorpresas demasiado irónicas…-. Sentencio con sorna para luego gritar furioso. -¡¿Quieres saber que tan fuerte me he vuelto?!. ¡¿Quieres realmente saberlo?!-.

Y entonces, Asuka recibió lo último que esperaría recibir de parte de él.

Un ruido seco fue todo lo que necesito para que su gracioso cuerpo cayera tumbado. Junto con su cuerpo, todo lo que quedaba del orgulloso espíritu de esa chica también se desplomaba violentamente. Mientras que sus manos acariciaban el ardor furioso de una de sus mejillas que habían adquirido una tez colorada producto del dolor y la sangre que con su áspero sabor contribuía a maquillar sus pómulos y sus suaves labios que probaban la furia del vital liquido mezclada con la amargura del llanto que se entremezclaba.

Las lágrimas reprimidas a causa de tanto dolor y su cuerpo extenuado y jadeante hablaban por esa alma sufriente que no podía dar crédito a que él se hubiera atrevido a golpearla. Normalmente ante esto, ella hubiera reaccionado como mínimo golpeando con furia y sin misericordia a ese chiquillo insolente que había osado violentarla en tal forma. Sin embargo ahora ella estaba ahí tumbada en el suelo, sin animo alguno de levantarse, sintiéndose por un lado merecedora de tamaño castigo, pero a la vez ella llorando en silencio lamentando que una parte tan importante de ella como su orgullo se hubiera destruido para siempre.

-Y bien Asuka… ¡¿Acaso no piensas defenderte?!-. Le gritaba iracundo mientras él volvía a golpearla. Viendo que ella no pensaba defenderse, él se entusiasmo notoriamente, prosiguiendo con sus golpes cada vez mas violentos a la vez que él le lanzaba gritos cada vez mas hirientes con cada golpe, a fin de mancillar su espíritu en la misma proporción que él mancillaba su cuerpo.

-Vamos nena. ¡A donde quedo tu orgullo!. ¡A donde quedo toda tu dignidad!. ¡¿Acaso no te creías la mejor piloto del universo?!. ¡No eres nada!. ¡Tu no eres nada!. ¡Solo eres una mocosa estúpida!. ¡Una infeliz perra bastarda!. ¡Una miserable soberbia mal parida!. ¡Te odio!. ¡Te odio!. ¡Te odio!. ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!.

Para cuando termino este irracional castigo una irreconocible Asuka estaba tirada en el suelo, llorando cual verdadera Magdalena agobiada por todo el dolor de los golpes; lastimada por todas esas hirientes y ponzoñosas palabras; atormentada por la renacida culpa de haber sido ella la gran responsable de que ese chico hubiera acumulado tanto odio contra ella hasta el punto de hacer que Shinji solo pensara en atormentarla y destrozarla; y resentida contra ella misma, por haber sido tan necia al pensar solo en ella sin considerar si al hacerlo lastimaba o no a otras personas, y tan estúpida por haberse dejado avasallar sin hacer siquiera el atisbo de intentar hacer entrar en razón a su atacante, o por ultimo, el intento de oponer resistencia, dejándose en su lugar violentar fácil y gratuitamente. Todo por causa de la culpa que la afligía.

Aunque algo cansado, el sádico rostro del agresor reflejaba la completa satisfacción por su cometido. Había logrado violentar a su victima hasta el punto de reducirla a la calidad de guiñapo humano que no podía hacer nada mas que lamentarse de su desdicha y compadecerse de su orgullo destruido.

-Pensar que alguna vez parecías ser tan orgullosa y poderosa, al punto que llegue a creerte y a temerte. Pensar que alguna vez llegue a soñar con tenerte y deseaba tocarte, anhelando conquistarte y hacerte mía… Y ver ahora que todo en realidad no era mas que una imagen que aparentabas para asustar y herir a los demás; ver que todas mis ilusiones estaban construidas sobre una torre de espejismos y mentiras, de burdas mentiras que llegue a creer. Solo eres una puta indigna que me hace sentir asco con solo mirarte, con solo sentirte siento nauseas, con solo saber que estas aquí indignamente llorando frente a mi; no sabes cuanto me molesta todo esto…

Y por eso Asuka… morirás-. Termino de decir esta frase como si fuera un juez implacable que dicta con fiereza su sentencia firme y definitiva. Respiro con fuerza e ira, como un animal listo para abatir a su moribunda presa. Apretó uno de sus puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos a la vez que esos ojos inyectados de odio aterraban a su victima de forma tal que la petrificaban, obligándole a observarles cuando todo lo que quería ella era escapar de esa mirada que de poder matar, hace mucho que la habría fulminado. Este podría haber sido el instante perfecto de gloria para el enemigo, pero repentinamente algo cambio.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y a resquebrajarse raudamente bajo ellos. Bajo las grietas asomaba un inusitado brillo de inmaculado color blanco que no solo absorbía la negra espesura, sino que además irradiaba su luz por el vasto espacio.

-¡Que esta pasando!. ¡Que estas haciendo!-. Grito descontrolado el enemigo mientras veía como las grietas se expandían derrumbando el negro escenario: -¡No podrás impedir mi victoria, no importa cuanto te esfuerces!-. Volvió a gritar él con furia al ver como el suelo que estaba bajo sus pies también se estaba resquebrando. Al ver que nada cambiaba, levanto violentamente a la segunda elegida del suelo tomándola como rehén mientras gritaba como loco: -¡Todo esta perdido para ti, no podrás impedir que ejerza mi derecho y cobre lo que me pertenece!-.

-Tu no tienes derecho a cobrar ningún premio. Ninguna vida puede ser un premio-. Le replicaba una voz de origen indeterminable, solo quedaba claro una cosa, era una voz firme y decidida, una voz de mujer.

-¡Mientes!. Tomare lo que me corresponde y pondré fin a esta locura.

-No lo harás. Entrega ese cuerpo, no te pertenece.

-¡No!. ¡Ya es mió, puedo hacer lo que quiera con él!. ¡Tu intento es desesperado, porque ya he ganado!.

Un fuete crujido resonó por todo el lugar, terminando de destruir el oscuro escenario mientras emergía de la nada una forma graciosa y etérea, una forma vestida en un traje fulgurante que lograba opacar al blanco de su alrededor, una forma tan luminosa que no podía ser observada sin que los ojos se cegaran por el resplandor que emitía.

-No puede ser… ¡Esto no puede ser!-. Fueron los últimos gritos de ese chico antes de que esa forma luminosa irradiara todo el lugar junto con la potencia de un vendaval que se expandió en todas direcciones junto con un estampido que resonaba hasta el infinito. Asuka cerro sus ojos producto del brillo y el golpe huracanado la hizo caer, antes de sentir de que algo la sujeto justo en momentos que la estampida penetro dentro de ella.

Cuando todo pareció calmarse, Asuka abrió sus ojos y vio a la persona quien la abrazaba. Era una presencia cálida y brillante, al sentir su abrazo tan de cerca pudo darse cuenta de que era una mujer. Y al levantar su mirada, pudo reconocer quien era ella. Y fue así que entrecortadamente producto del cansancio y de todas las emociones vividas ella pregunto.

-¿R… Rei?.

La presencia sin embargo solo le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios antes de responderle.

-Descansa ahora. Yo me encargare de esto.

Dicho esto, la presencia tumbo suavemente a la chica pelirroja en el suelo para luego dirigirse en frente suyo. Esto mientras Asuka estaba asombrada de ver a esa presencia. Pudo reconocerla fácilmente como la primera elegida, y sin embargo ahora ella se veía tan diferente. No parecía ser la misma chica de aspecto frágil que había conocido. Ahora parecía verse como toda una mujer.

Lo otro que llamo su atención fue ver algo brillante replegándose en las espaldas de Rei mientras esta avanzaba. No fue sino hasta que estas cosas terminaron de replegarse cuando Asuka logró darse cuenta que lo que llevaba Rei en sus espaldas eran alas. Y al replegarse por completo las alas se dio cuenta de que estas causaban el fulgor que la había cegado y que en realidad la presencia se encontraba completamente desnuda.

Camino ella un poco mas adelante hasta encontrarse con el cuerpo de Shinji tirado en el suelo, sin señales aparentes de vida. A lo lejos, Asuka vio como a medida que ella acariciaba el rostro del tercer elegido, su semblante se entristecía mientras una lágrima pareció asomarse de sus ojos y recorrer aquel candido rostro.

De pronto, ella dejo de dar caricias a ese rostro inmóvil y se incorporo mirando hacia arriba mientras volvía a desplegar con rauda fuerza sus variados pares de alas, mientras ella susurraba con relativa fuerza una frase que resonó como un eco por todo el lugar.

-El aun esta aquí. Pero no nos vencerá.

Yaciente en medio de los jardines inmediatamente próximos a los cuarteles centrales, la destrozada unidad segunda comenzaba a convulsionarse violentamente y a mostrar estertores que reflejaban el regreso de una vida que se creía perdida. En el cuartel todos observaban como dicho leviatán se ponía de pie, sin saber si quien se levantaba era el Evangelión 02 controlado por su piloto asignada, o si este era el ángel que venía a desatar el tercer impacto. Una vez incorporado, este se mantuvo estático por segundos que se hicieron insoportablemente eternos para todos en el cuartel.

De repente, el Eva volteó su cabeza y elevó su mirada, dirigiéndola hacia el cenit de la cúpula del geofrente, muy cerca de donde se encontraba la gran abertura donde instantes antes había ingresado ese monstruo. Se dirigió rápidamente en esa dirección hasta quedar justo debajo de la abertura, viendo hacia el cielo gris azulado que se veía a lo lejos. La unidad hizo el ademán de estirarse y arquearse levemente mientras algo parecía abultarse en la espalda de la unidad 02.

-¡¿Cómo se encuentra Asuka?!-. Pregunto Misato.

-No lo sabemos Mayor, aun seguimos sin contacto con el "entry plug"-. Le respondió un operario.

-¡¡¡Maldición!!!-. Bramo Misato ante la ignorancia de lo que le pasaba a Asuka. Decidida a no perder a su pupila como había perdido antes a los otros dos pilotos ella grito. -¡¿No tenemos algún informe de las gráficas?!-.

-No Mayor.

-¡Mierda!. ¡Sigan intentando averiguar si MAGI puede…!

-¡¿Pero que demonios esta pasando?!-. Interrumpió bruscamente con esa exclamación la doctora Akagi al ver como de esas abultadas protuberancias emergían lentamente brillantes, finos y largos filamentos que parecían apuntar en distintos sentidos, emulando a una rosa de los vientos. Una vez que alcanzaron estos una determinada longitud, estos rápidamente se desplegaron, revelando una característica de la cual los Evas no habían sido originalmente dotados. A pesar de que todos pudieron observarlo, nadie tuvo el valor de describir lo que veían, salvo la voz de un hombre mayor quien asombrado pudo decir lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Un Eva alado!. Eso… eso es imposible.

Varios de los allí presentes se voltearon para observar al viejo profesor Fuyutsuki, quien asombrado se había levantado de su puesto, viendo boquiabierto la escena mientras aun trataba de darle crédito a lo que estaba siendo proyectado en las gigantescas pantallas. Ello mientras la Mayor Katsuragui miraba de reojo el rostro imperturbable del Comandante, quien desde hacía un buen rato se había mantenido completamente al margen de todas las acciones, y esta vez no parecía ser la excepción.

"¿Qué estará pensando ese sujeto?. ¿Estará esto dentro de sus planes, o dentro de los planes de SEELE?".

-Maya, infórmame de si el Evangelion exhibe alguna clase de patrón anormal-. Pidió la doctora a su fiel asistente.

-Negativo doctora, el Eva no manifiesta ningún patrón anormal.

-¿Qué se supone que deba significar eso?-. Preguntó Misato a Ritsuko, retornando a su deber principal de comandar el combate. La blonda doctora sin embargo, le respondió seriamente a su amiga con la única respuesta que tenía.

-No lo se Mayor, realmente, no lo se.

El rugir furibundo del Evangelion retumbaba por todos los rincones del geofrente mientras enseñaba sus dantescas alas desplegadas. De improvisto, la criatura agito brevemente sus alas levantando una ventolera en el normalmente calmo interior del geofrente y luego de dar un salto se elevo, ascendiendo velozmente por la abertura.

-¡El Eva esta huyendo!-. Grito un operario.

-¡Esta por llegar a la superficie!-. Informo otra operaria.

"Es imposible". Fue el leve murmullo que susurró el silente Vice Comandante. Mientras que algunos metros mas abajo, Misato se pregunto para sus adentros una vieja pregunta que siempre la descolocaba en situaciones como estas:

"¿Qué clase de seres son en realidad los Evas?

En la superficie de ciudad fortaleza vemos que de la boca del gigantesco cráter emergía esta indeterminable criatura, quien con un nuevo batir de sus alas se dio impulso para proseguir su ascenso a los cielos con una fuerza aun mas inusitada que antes, llegando incluso a escapar de la atmósfera y lanzarse a la inmensidad del espacio. Ello mientras que a centenares de kilómetros de allí, un artefacto detenía abruptamente su incesante marcha por el cosmos. La doble punta de uno de los extremos de la "Lanza de Longinus" se enroscaron hasta llegar a unificarse, ello mientras el otro extremo que se encontraba fisionado procedía a separarse y a revelar una doble punta. Ya completamente reconstituida, la lanza devolvió su camino, redirigiéndose con fuerza hacia un pequeño planeta azul.

En algún rincón dentro del ser del Evangelion, una radiante presencia angelical levantaba el cuerpo inerte de Shinji Ikari, abrazándolo con fuerza pero a la vez con inusitada ternura en una escena que descolocaba a Asuka. Ese ser casi la había aniquilado con su fuerza, y ahora veía como su amada abrazaba a ese chico de la misma forma en que se abraza al ser amado cuando este ha retornado luego de una larga ausencia. Asuka no podía entender la escena, incluso estaba sintiendo grandes e inauditos celos. Sin embargo y de alguna manera, ella le hablo en un tono inusualmente emotivo para ella, un tono que sabia demasiado amargo.

-Lo siento Asuka, pero yo… yo no podré cumplir tu promesa.

-¿Qué… que quieres decirme con eso?

-Eres un ser libre, libre como yo jamás podré llegar a ser. Siempre has tenido la voluntad para luchar y salir adelante. Me has enseñado muchas cosas, cosas por la cual te estaré por siempre agradecida. Cosas que por desgracia ya no podré seguir viviendo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que me estas diciendo Rei.?!. ¡¿Por que hablas como si te estuvieras marchando?!. ¡¡¡¿Por qué?!!!

Con mas lagrimas recorriendo su gracioso rostro fue como ella dio una triste respuesta mientras seguía abrazando, ahora con un dejo de dolor en su rostro, el cuerpo del pequeño Ikari.

-Adiós Asuka, gracias por todas las cosas que me has enseñado… Y sobre todo, gracias por amarme y por enseñarme a amar.

Y ella se volteo para mirar a esa incrédula chica pelirroja, mirándola con dulzura en sus carmesíes ojos a la vez que ese rostro delicado parecía resplandecer con una fuerza que las lagrimas no lograban opacar, mientras la presencia pronunció sonriente en medio de esta interna agonía las que fueron sus últimas palabras.

-Te amo Asuka.

El corazón de la chica colorina se acelero al máximo de felicidad gracias a aquellas sublimes palabras, pero también fue presa fácil de la angustia cuando dimensiono el contexto de aquella sublime frase, el triste contexto de una despedida. Olvidando el dolor físico y la perplejidad de su corazón ella corrió intentando retener a su amor y expresarle cuanto quería estar para siempre con ella, antes de que este se marchara para siempre mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas: "No". Pero por mas fuerte que gritara y por mas rápido que corriera nunca logró llegar donde ella y su rostro sereno bañado por las lagrimas.

Una gigantesca explosión estallo en ese lugar, mandando a volar muy lejos a la segunda elegida, como el papel que sin resistencia es aventado por una ráfaga huracanada mientras ella veía desaparecer de su vista a Rei y a todo el escenario. Esperando caer en algún lugar, cerro los ojos y decidió esperar con los ojos cerrados el impacto. Sin embargo, el golpe nunca llego, inclusive y de súbito, todo ceso.

Ante la abrupta calma, Asuka abrió los ojos, sorprendida de verse otra vez en el interior del "Entry plug" de su Evangelion. Pero ello no fue lo único que impactó a la segunda piloto, de hecho, lo que de veras impacto a la joven muchacha fue lo que pudo ver en las imágenes exteriores del Eva.

Frente a si vislumbraba como de las carnes de su Eva se desprendía violentamente esa blanquecina mancha rugiendo un bramido que estaba allí y que no pudo escuchar. El ángel resplandecía en medio de la infinita oscuridad del espacio mientras la Tierra giraba a sus pies y sobre su cabeza la Luna creciente se revelaba en todo su esplendor. Rápidamente ella entendió que él ángel se había apoderado de la unidad primera y que Rei se había quedado en el interior de dicha unidad. Pero… ¿Por qué ella lo hizo?. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía Rei?. ¿Y como es que ella había logrado llegar hasta allí?...

Fue entonces que las imágenes de los sucesos recientemente acaecidos retornaron a su mente y pudo entender el porque del triste tono de despedida de su amada. Rei moriría para vencer al ángel y así salvarla a ella y a toda la humanidad. Dicha conclusión aterrorizo a la joven pelirroja. Su alma jamás se perdonaría si dejaba partir a quien inconscientemente le había enseñado una nueva razón para seguir adelante, su espíritu no estaba dispuesto a dejar partir a quien le había enseñado a ser mujer, y su corazón no estaba dispuesto a perder a la única persona a quien amaba. Y con todas sus fuerzas Asuka gritó su rebelión contra este injusto desenlace.

-¡¡¡Noooooo…!!!

No podía aceptar esto. El perderla sería su insoportable golpe de gracia, volver a vivir sola seria enloquecedor, era preferible morir que la vida sin ella. "¡Al carajo con el mundo y los demás!", se dijo a si misma. Si para luchar y triunfar habría que sufrir en demasía para terminar siendo un alma solitaria muriendo en vida, eso no podía ser una vida, eso era un error, un suplicio inaceptable para cualquiera. Ella quería vivir, y quería hacerlo por siempre junto a esa chica, sin ella la vida no tendría sentido. Y con esto, su resolución ya estaba tomada.

Antes de que el enemigo se desprendiera completamente del Eva 02 Asuka busco retenerlo mientras llamaba con desesperación a su compañera.

-No te marches Rei. Yo te amo… Escúchame Rei… ¡¡¡Yo te amo!!!. ¡¡¡No me dejes sola. No quiero estar sola. Quiero estar contigo!!!. ¡¡¡No me dejes!!!.

No obstante sus suplicas y por mas que trato de asirse con vehemencia al ángel, este se separo completamente de ella antes de vagar, quizás, hacia algún lugar del infinito espacio.

El brazo del Eva rojo quedo allí estático pretendiendo alcanzar su anhelo, mientras en su interior su piloto bajaba lentamente el brazo y tristemente agachaba mirada para dejar correr libremente sus lagrimas por el terso rostro de esa chica, quien parecía condenada a tener que acostumbrarse para siempre a saborear el amargo sabor de la soledad; la misma que desesperadamente había luchado eternamente por evadir y que pareció desterrar el día en que aprendió a conocer y a aceptar a esa chica. Pero ahora que ella también la había dejado ya no había nada que pudiera importarle a esa joven y desconsolada muchacha.

Pero el siempre inescrutable destino aun le tenía reservada para ella una última sorpresa.

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

¡Hola!.

Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde mi última actualización de este fic. Se que no es justo para ustedes que esperen tanto, pero ruego que me disculpen. Este capitulo se había complicado bastante en su desarrollo, ya que como pueden haber apreciado, necesitaba describir muchas escenas, muchas acciones y, como siempre, necesitaba describir la evolución y el desarrollo de los pensamientos y emociones de los tres protagonistas. Así es. Ahora señalo a 3 personajes porque aparte de Rei y Asuka un viejo conocido retorna a la trama. Y de que forma lo hace.

Como pudieron apreciar, el Shinji que aparece aquí es muy distinto al que solemos conocer, incluso de primera podría parecer algo OOC. Para evitar ese riesgo tuve que meterme en su psiquis y desarrollar una exposición de motivos de porque esta ahí, espero que puedan entender eso y porque en esa parte la historia se dilato.

Pero volviendo al tercer niño, y pese a las explicaciones previas, su actuación con respecto a Asuka quizás aun puede parecerles muy extraña. Pero en realidad no lo es. Si vieron "The End Of Evangelion" recordaran una fuerte escena acaecida durante la instrumentalidad donde Shinji se agarra con Asuka y pretende estrangularla, situación que se replica hacia el final. Por ende, no es muy descabellada la situación que aquí planteo, solo que la reformulé de una forma quizás mas intensa y brutal. Espero que ustedes no se molesten ni se enojen con esto "Sobre todo, los fans de Asuka" y puedan entender y dispensar esta libertad creativa que me he tomado.

No olviden. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, opinión o critica pueden hacerla llegar escribiéndome un review o a mi correo. Todas sus opiniones son bienvenidas y ayudan a que yo pueda seguir avanzando en este fic que es toda una aventura para mi, pero es una aventura que emprendo con mucho gusto; después de todo, este es un trabajo que nace de mi mente, pero que va dirigido para todos ustedes.

¡Nos veremos dentro de pronto! "Ojala que así sea".

¡Suerte!.


	13. Incertidumbre

**Capitulo 11.** Incertidumbre.

La piloto aun no lograba recuperarse por completo del asombro de haberse descubierto nuevamente dentro de la cabina de su Evangelion, luego de haber estado hacia tan solo unos pocos instantes situada justo en medio del mas extraño e increíble de todos los escenarios inimaginables. Y había sido hace tan solo unos pocos instantes que ella se había dado cuenta, para su gran asombro, de que su unidad se encontraba flotando graciosamente en medio del amplio espectro del vacío sideral. Todavía la segunda elegida se encontraba tratando de asimilar todas estas repentinas novedades cuando un albo fulgor resplandeciente apareció de improviso en el medio de la nada, brillando en frente de la segunda elegida, obligándola a llevarse sus manos a su rostro mientras cerraba sus ojos para tratar de morigerar dicho fulgor que llegaba a cegarle. En un principio ella pensó que el sol había aparecido abruptamente en frente de su unidad, pero cuando este fulgor fue morigerándose pudo ella vislumbrar el grotesco espectáculo que se había formado.

El Eva 01 furibundamente intentaba desalojar al ángel; desgarrando rauda y violentamente la blanca película de piel que se había formado sobre su cuerpo, a fin de que ese monstruo pudiera escapar. Los desgarrados legajos del ángel flotaban colgantes del cuerpo de dicho leviatán mientras dichos restos intentaban reagruparse rápidamente para volver a dominar a aquel Evangelion en una nueva e incesante lucha cuerpo a cuerpo entre la maquina de combate mas poderosa creada por los humanos y ese monstruo, ahora informe, que violentamente se resistía a ser desalojado de su huésped. Era esta una visión violentamente impactante, prácticamente imposible de creer, a menos que la estuvieras observando directamente con tus propios ojos.

Asuka no podía soportar seguir viendo a la lejanía tamaña escena grotesca. Ella quería contribuir en la batalla contra aquel despiadado ser que la había lastimado y humillado, y que ahora debía de estar infringiéndole inimaginables sufrimientos a su compañera. Ya no le importaba en lo absoluto si ese pérfido ser había llegado a encarnar en alguna lejana oportunidad a alguien muy importante para esa chica. Ahora, lo único que le importaba a aquella piloto era salvar a la persona que amaba y evitar que ella se inmolara en sacrificio. Pero su Eva se encontraba maltrecho, inmóvil, sin energía y flotando sin rumbo en medio de la inconmensurable vastedad del espacio; y por mas que gritara en forma desesperada mientras trataba de accionar las palancas y de hacer funcionar su maquina de guerra nadie podría escucharla en la silenciosa vastedad del espacio. Asuka solo podía resignarse a ver a lo lejos como esa informe y espesa masa blanquecina trataba de engullirse a la unidad primera, como si fuera una gigantesca ola blanca que luchaba ardorosamente contra un indomable Leviatán.

En medio de esta titánica lucha, un dorado resplandor brillo de improvisto. Solo alcanzo a durar brevísimos instantes, quizás tan solo algunas cuantas décimas de segundos, pero ellos fueron suficientes para lograr separar de forma violenta y definitiva a las dos bestias, haciendo que el Eva 01 cobrara vida propia y se impulsara para abalanzarse con inusitada fuerza y velocidad sobre su unidad compañera, haciéndola a un lado de lo que se vendría. Por otro lado, y visiblemente desconcertado, el ángel trataba de reagruparse para volver a la carga.

Pero ya era muy tarde para aquel enviado. Sin oportunidad para percibirla debido a sus ansias, la "Lanza de Longinus", quien de forma rauda y sigilosa había emprendido el camino de regreso, impacto el escudo AT del enemigo, perforándolo y desintegrándolo en un mismo y único acto, junto con aquel ser denominado como el decimoquinto ángel. Una vez cumplido su cometido, la lanza no demoro mucho en reingresar a la Tierra, para terminar impactando en el océano, hundiéndose pesadamente en algún punto no determinado del Mar de China meridional.

Producto de este encuentro, los dos Evas se encontraron, entrelazando sus brazos inermes y uniéndose en un abrazo mientras dichas unidades encadenadas se encontraban danzando graciosamente en medio de la inmensidad sideral por causa de la ingravidez del cosmos. En el interior de una de estas unidades una chica pelirroja pudo volver a sonreír. Por fin toda la abominable e interminable pesadilla había concluido, por fin ella podría volver a estar tranquila y caer tranquilamente rendida a la serenidad tras una estruendosa batalla que por poco le arrebata la vida. La paz por fin pudo regresar a su ser y logró cerrar tranquilamente sus ojos, mientras un dulce y feliz sueño abrazaba a esa chica.

Varias horas mas tarde y ya nuevamente en tierra firme, vemos el brillo anaranjado que tomaba cierto rincón de los cielos cercanos al horizonte occidental, delatando que el sol muy pronto se pondría, algunos anaranjados rayos lograron colarse entre las nubes que estaban en retirada, y parte del astro rey pudo ser visible entre medio de las nubes que le escondían y de los cerros que sobresalían por sobre el horizonte. Abajo en la superficie, los trabajadores de NERV se encontraban laborando arduamente para sacar de la ladera de uno de los cerros a ambas unidades. El retirar las unidades de ese lugar ya era de por si una labor titánica, pero un fenómeno inusitado se había presentado para complicar aun mas las cosas. Y todo esto descolocaba a la doctora Akagi, quien se encontraba allí supervisando personalmente todas las operaciones; observando sobre todo y con mucho detenimiento a la unidad segunda que estaba siendo cuidadosamente separada de la unidad primera. Todo ello mientras su mente hacía reminiscencia de lo que había acontecido hacía tan solo unas cuantas horas atrás.

_Flash-back:_

Sin mas contacto posible que las imágenes en directo que recibían desde los satélites, todos los que se encontraban en el cuartel central habían presenciado como había sido derrotado el ángel y como la lanza había regresado al planeta, perdiéndose en su retorno. Y ahora observaban como las inmóviles unidades llevaban ya largos minutos aparejadas en un inédito abrazo mientras se mantenían constantes en una orbita geoestacionaria. Aun cuando la batalla ya había terminado hacia ya un largo rato nadie se retiro del centro de operaciones, y tampoco se escucharon vítores de euforia celebrando la sacrificada victoria obtenida; en su lugar un pesado manto de silencio imperaba por todo el ambiente. Y mientras las imágenes seguían llegando de forma ininterrumpida, todos en el puente de mando se preguntaban si Rei y Asuka aun se encontraban vivas, y, de ser así, cuanto mas ellas podrían seguir resistiendo antes que el soporte vital de sus unidades cesara por completo y las unidades quedaran indefensas ante las radicales condiciones del espacio. "Y siempre que dicho mecanismo aun pudiera encontrarse operativo".

Pero en lo alto del puente de mando, rondaba una segunda interrogante, que para los dos hombres que allí se encontraban, quizás era la mas intrigante e importante de todas: "¿Cómo harían regresar las unidades?". Ellos no disponían de la tecnología necesaria para hacerlas regresar; y el desarrollarla seguramente les demandaría varios meses, quizás hasta varios años. Y para aquel entonces las unidades corrían el serio riesgo de volverse completamente inutilizables. Solo podrían esperar a que algún día, la atracción de la fuerza gravitacional terrestre pudiera ser lo suficientemente poderosa como para vencer la velocidad orbital de las unidades y lograr así que los Evas regresaran a la tierra, solo que estos al haber sido despojados de sus armaduras probablemente no serían capaces de sobrevivir al ingreso y se incinerarían completamente antes de desintegrarse probablemente en infinidades de finísimas partículas mucho mas pequeñas que una mota de polvo. Y sin los Evangelions de por medio, no habría nada que pudiera contener a los ángeles de lograr su último propósito.

Esta situación no le gustaba para nada a Gendo Ikari, cuyo semblante se estaba tornando cada vez mas sombrío. Con este nuevo panorama sabía que sería tan solo cuestión de tiempo para que SEELE se aventurare a tomar directamente el control de todos los proyectos relacionados con los planes de instrumentalización humana. Hasta ahora él había tenido éxito en lograr mantener a NERV y a su persona como elementos indispensables para la consecución de los planes de todos "esos viejos", lo cual le había proporcionado un cierto margen de acción que hasta ahora había sabido aprovechar, pero él sabía muy bien que dicha ventaja solo sería temporal. Y todo parecía indicar que su tiempo se había terminado. Por sus contactos sabía muy bien que SEELE hacía soterradas y sistemáticas gestiones ante los organismos internacionales a fin de sabotear los presupuestos de NERV; mientras que en forma paralela aceleraba la construcción de las unidades de producción en serie, negociando directa y secretamente con los gobiernos de las principales potencias mundiales en la elaboración de dichas unidades. El vender la tecnología de Dios como si fuera cualquier clase de mercancía barata que de seguro sería utilizada a posteriori en caprichosos y fútiles propósitos… el solo pensar en esta idea podría sonar a blasfemia, pero con tal de satisfacer sus espurias ambiciones de poder los humanos siempre han estado dispuestos a pagar cualquier precio imaginable, aun el mas desquiciado y desproporcionado de todos ellos. Después de todo¿Que país no estaría dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo, con tal de poseer el arma más poderosa jamás creada, y a conocer toda la tecnología y el poder del arma que le permitirían garantizar su supremacía por los siglos de los siglos?. Sería solo cosa de tiempo para que con los Evas en series ya terminados y la lanza del destino recuperada, SEELE decidiera absorber y controlar a NERV; o, peor aun, que ellos decidieran la eliminación de dicho organismo sin resistencia alguna; antes de proceder a interpretar por si mismos el guión que ellos mismos habían preparado. Como ya había pasado anteriormente con los laboratorios y dependencias del "Instituto Gerihn".

Sin respuesta alguna para sus abrumantes y múltiples interrogantes por ahora al Comandante solamente le quedaba como única opción posible el quedarse ahí sentado en su acostumbrada posición reflexiva, fingiendo absoluta inmutabilidad por estos sucesos mientras pasaban incesantes uno tras otro los tortuosos minutos, viendo por las gigantescas pantallas las imágenes satelitales que en directo mostraban la situación de los Evas, ello mientras esperaba en su fuero interno poder encontrar alguna posibilidad de ajustar sus planes a este novedoso y abrupto cambio de escenario, o quizás, que pudiera acaecer alguna clase de repentino evento milagro que pudiera salvarlo a él y a todos sus planes. Una extraña y cruel ironía del destino, siendo que el Comandante Ikari no era de aquellas personas dadas a creer en los acontecimientos sobrenaturales y cuyo único credo era la razón del hombre y de su poder, reflejada en el poder de la ciencia que podría llevarlo algún día a conocer y a disponer plenamente del poder antes reservado en exclusiva al magno y todopoderoso creador.

Increíblemente quisieron los azares del destino que el milagro que necesitaba Gendo Ikari se concretara de una manera inesperada cuando cierto operario interrumpiera la tensa calma formada, notificando que las comunicaciones con los satélites no estaban funcionando bien.

-¡Mayor. Estamos perdiendo la señal!-. Informo Makoto.

-¿A que se debe esta anomalía?-. Preguntó la Mayor Katsuragui.

-Aun no lo sabemos, quizás, alguna interferencia con el campo magnético terrestre; o alguna tormenta solar…

-No importa, intenten clarificar la señal como sea.

-Entendido-. Pero no obstante su esmero, el operario no pudo cumplir la orden. Mientras volvía a intentarlo, la estratega se dirigió a la científica jefe de operaciones.

-Doctora Akagi. ¿Podría decirnos a que se debe esto?.

-No sabría decirle. Aunque no creo en la hipótesis de una tormenta solar, si fuera por eso deberíamos adolecer de problemas con todos nuestros enlaces satelitales-. Termino de contestarle a la Mayor. Acto seguido, se dirigió a su asistente, ordenándole que buscara prontamente enlaces con satélites ubicados en orbitas mas distantes que no manifestaren problemas.

-Clarifiquen las imágenes tanto como sea posible-. Ordeno Misato una vez informada de que las imágenes ya se encontraban listas. Pero una vez que la orden estuvo lista los problemas volvieron a presentarse.

-Mayor, tenemos otro problema…

-¡Y ahora que ocurre!-. Interrumpió ella, gritando ya con evidente fastidio en su voz.

-No podemos visualizar a las unidades.

-¡¡¡Como que no podemos visualizar a los Evas!!!.

-Las unidades han escapado de nuestro campo de visión…

-¡Imposible!-. Interrumpió Ritsuko. –Los Evas no pudieron haber desaparecido así como así. Sigan buscando-.

-Entendido.

Desde un rincón del cuartel, una operaria notificó de una llamada enviada desde la oficina nacional de meteorología, informando de que uno de sus satélites había avistado un objeto muy similar al que horas antes había ascendido a los cielos y que ahora estaba descendiendo atraído por la fuerza de gravedad.

-Pidan rápidamente el reenvío de todas las imágenes, podrían ser de nuestras unidades-. Ordeno la Mayor.

-Entendido.

Una vez obtenidas las imágenes vieron que efectivamente correspondían a los Evas haciendo ingreso a la atmósfera terrestre. Pero por la visión que tenían advirtieron de que estas estaban mostrando anormalidades en los cuerpos de las unidades.

-¡Miren esas cosas saliendo de las espaldas de los Evas!-. Grito alguien en el lugar.

-Parecieran ser propulsión a chorro…-. Señalo otro funcionario.

-¡Son enormes…!

-Pero eso no tiene sentido…

-¡Aumenten la resolución!-. Ordeno Misato.

-¡Las imágenes se muestran al máximo posible de resolución!

-¿Podemos identificar algo en base a ellas?.

-Negativo, podrían ser simples refracciones producto del calor generado por el ingreso a la atmósfera.

-Pero están muy bien delineadas como para ser simples refracciones térmicas. ¿Y qué nos dicen los análisis de espectro?.

-Aun no podemos clarificarlo, pareciera ser alguna forma de energía que sin embargo ha logrado materializarse de alguna forma.

-¡¿Cuales son probabilidades calculadas de supervivencia al reingreso?!.

-En las condiciones actuales estas son menores del 3 por ciento, según MAGI

-Esperen…-. Interrumpió la dotora, haciendo que toda la atención se centrara en ella. Sin embargo, ella no se dio cuenta de ese detalle, aun así tomo unos segundos antes de poder asimilar la idea que se estaba formando en su mente y decirla a todos los presentes.

-Esa energía no parece ser producto de la fricción del ingreso atmosférico, de hecho mantiene una forma estable. Pareciera que eso es… eso sería parte del cuerpo del Eva.

-¿Una parte del cuerpo del Eva doctora?. ¡¿Pero que demonios significa esto?!-. Pregunto una muy sorprendida Mayor Katsuragi.

-Aun no… no lo sabemos-. Le respondió una no menos sorprendida doctora Akagi.

-¡¡¡Pero entonces que significa!!!.

-Quizás… quizás los Evas hayan decidido cobrar… vida propia.

-¡Vida propia!... ¡Pero que esta diciendo doctora!-. Fueron las interrogantes que demando Misato. Pero la doctora no le otorgo una respuesta a esta petición. De hecho, y tras proferir estas palabras, su semblante dejo de reflejar el serio y eficiente rostro que todos habitualmente conocían para pasar a adquirir un lúgubre matiz sombrío, que parecía pronosticar la pronta llegada de infaustos augurios. "¿Qué cosa podía ser tan terrible como para llegar a descomponer el rostro de tamaña manera?". Se preguntaba para sus adentros la morena mujer. Y fue entonces que un par de respuestas vinieron raudamente a su mente, dos respuestas en forma de dos nombres.

-¿Asuka, Rei?... ¡Como se encuentran ellas!.

-Aun no podemos tener datos sobre las pilotos.

-Vuelvan a intentarlo, necesitamos obtener datos de ella¡Como sea!

-Entendido.

Sin embargo, y de manera abrupta, un brillante destello cegó la visión de las lentes espaciales e impulso violentamente a caer a las unidades.

-¡¿Pero qué fue eso?!

-Hemos perdido todo contacto visual...

-¡Y que nos dicen los radares!

-También hemos perdido contacto por radio…

-¡¡¡Acaso se han desintegrado!!!. ¡¿O se han estrellado?!.

-Aun no podemos proporcionar una respuesta.

Misato se apoyo sobre una de las consolas, agotada por no saber que hacer. En eso la voz de Ritsuko reapareció preguntándole a Maya si MAGI había podido detectar algún probable punto de impacto. Ante la respuesta negativa de su asistente, ella suspiro de cansancio y procedió a quitarse sus anteojos; esto, mientras la morena mujer le preguntaba. -¿Un punto de impacto?. Pero si acaban de decir que sin las armaduras no sobrevivirían a la fricción del aire… ¡¿Qué diablos significa todo esto?!... ¡¡¡¿Qué cosa esta pasando acá…?!!!

-¡Tranquilícese Mayor!. No sacamos nada con alterarnos. Lo que se postuló fue solo una posibilidad, no podemos tampoco ser tan pesimistas. Además si podemos predecir un punto de impacto podemos preparar y dirigir rápidamente un grupo de rescate para enviarlo a dicho lugar y rescatar a los Evas y a las pilotos.

-Pero no hay mucho tiempo para ello doctora¿Y qué podemos hacer por mientras?.

-Esperar Mayor. Por ahora, lo único que nos queda a nosotros, es esperar.

_Fin del Flash-back._

Luego de un breve suspiro, la doctora Akagi dejo de lado todas aquellas reminiscencias y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la ladera de aquella montaña que estaba siendo bañada por los últimos rayos de sol que habían. Todo el lugar se le hacía familiarmente conocido, y no era para menos, el equipo se encontraba en las proximidades de las montañas Futago. No era este sitio cualquier lugar. Hacia poco mas de ocho meses atrás, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban ahora, se había montado una improvisada base de operaciones para vencer al quinto ángel en la denominada "Operación Yashima". Allí, los pilotos arriesgaron sus unidades y sus propias vidas para vencer a un formidable enemigo, pero esa no había sido una batalla mas. Lentamente, y quizás sin darse cuenta, para los pilotos que combatieron en dicha instancia todo comenzaría a cambiar desde aquel momento. Y también sería en esa misma locación donde se apostaron estratégicamente los Evas 00 y 02, así como sus pilotos, a la espera de rescatar a la unidad primera cuando esta fuera absorbida por el décimo segundo ángel, tan solo algunos meses después.

"Y ahora que esas mismas unidades han vuelto aquí… ¿Acaso todo esto es tan solo el resultado del azar?. ¿O acaso esto significa que el destino nos esta ofreciendo un nuevo punto de partida?". Se cuestionaba para sus adentros la blonda científica mientras observaba a lo lejos como los trabajadores por fin habían obtenido éxito en el cometido de separar los gigantescos pares de alas que se habían formado inesperadamente en la espalda de la unidad segunda y que había protegido a ambas unidades en su violento reingreso a la tierra. Ello mientras, mas abajo, a los pies de la montaña, se visualizaba como una unidad medica aerotransportada se elevaba raudamente, escoltada por otras unidades, transportando en su interior a la Mayor Katsuragi y a las dos jóvenes pilotos rescatadas, hacía la seguridad de los cuarteles centrales del geofrente.

Mas tarde, y en medio de la oscuridad que cubría a aquel gigantesco salón sucio y derruido ocupado solo por viejos ordenadores y servidores, vemos un pequeño espacio escondido iluminado por la tenue luz de una linterna que alumbraba una serie de conexiones hechas desde varios de los tantos antiguos servidores a una pequeña laptop, ello mientras frente a su pantalla vemos a un hombre que recientemente había terminado de cargar su revolver a la vez que esperaba de forma impaciente que el contador en la pantalla pronto llegara a cero, quedándole tan solo algunos segundos para ello. Habían demasiados secretos y cabos sueltos que revelar y atar, y él estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final con tal de conocerlos. Siempre y cuando el programa espía lograra perforar las defensas y acceder así a los archivos secretos de NERV, de lo contrario los programas señuelos lo rastrearían, las alarmas comenzarían a sonar como locas y él terminaría siendo en cosa de minutos hombre muerto. Eran demasiados los riesgos que estaba corriendo, y aunque era un hombre que estaba habituado a vivir permanentemente en medio de ellos, no pudo evitar una sensación similar a un nudo en el estomago cuando la pantalla adquirió una viva tonalidad verdosa indicando que quedando 10 segundos para la medianoche el programa de infiltración había comenzado a ejecutarse.

"Solo espero de que todo resulte bien. Sino, esto será el fin". Pensaba Ryouji Kaji mientras veía como las cifras del contador se iban acercando hacia el final.

…4, 3, 2, 1, 0.

Junto con la cuenta de cero el reloj indicaba la medianoche y, para fortuna del moreno, las alarmas no se dispararon. Había logrado el pleno acceso a las bases de datos de NERV y luego de mirar detenidamente hacia su silente alrededor que solo era interrumpido por el débil sonido del ventilador de las computadoras pudo finalmente dejar a un lado el revolver que tenía en sus manos para dirigir rápidamente estas hacia aquel teclado. Era la hora de buscar las respuestas para todas sus interrogantes acerca de los Evas. Así paso varias horas entrando y saliendo de diversos puntos de conexión para evitar ser detectado mientras iba indagando y recolectando los datos acerca de todos los antecedentes del "Proyecto E", de la verdadera naturaleza de los Evas y de cómo la guerra contra los ángeles no era el objetivo esencial de NERV, sino que eran tan solo una etapa preliminar, mas necesaria, para el desarrollo del verdadero propósito de la entidad. El proyecto de instrumentalización humana; el plan secreto que llevaría a los hombres a acercarse a Dios al punto de llegar a compartir con el su poder y sabiduría. Todos estos datos no hacían mas que confirmar las sospechas y reafirmar las certezas que ya poseía aquel hombre. Pero avanzando la jornada se toparía con algo que llamaría profusamente su atención.

Revisando los datos del Eva 01 pudo hurgar en los archivos desarrollados en vida por Yui Ikari, la creadora de dicha unidad y primera científica jefe de operaciones del, entonces, Instituto Gerihn. Estos eran archivos inéditos para él, que delineaban con mayor detalle y precisión los planes para todo lo que debía acontecer con las unidades y los pilotos. Asombrado por esta información, el agente intento profundizar en estos detalles. Pero la poca información que pudo hallar aun se encontraba clasificada, salvo algunos datos sin sentido aparente que desconcertaban al morocho y que le hicieron cuestionarse para sus adentros mientras procedía a examinarlos.

"¿Datos de la primera elegida?. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?".

Varios días después vemos como Asuka Langley Sorhyu abría lentamente sus ojos azules mientras estos trataban de acostumbrarse a la luminosidad del cuarto para así poder distinguir las formas en principio borrosas que habían en frente suyo, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que se encontraba acostada en una cama observando un techo que no le parecía familiar. Al ladear su cabeza hacia los lados pudo darse cuenta de que estaba situada en un cuarto íntegramente blanco, por lo que rápidamente pudo deducir que se encontraba en el cuarto de un hospital. No era la primera vez que Asuka estaba en uno, pero si era la primera vez en que estaba como paciente desde hacía mucho tiempo. No era este un panorama muy agradable, máxime si el cuarto absolutamente solitario y silente solo conseguía acrecentar la sensación de vacío que reinaba en ese lugar y que también retumbaban en ese momento dentro de su ser.

Luego de un largo tiempo de estar recostada reconociendo lo que había a su alrededor, ella decidió levantarse de la cama e intentar avanzar unos pasos antes de sentir que algo tiraba de su brazo, viendo la sonda que le suministraba de forma intravenosa el contenido de una bolsa plástica de suero a medio llenar. Con su mano libre despego rápidamente las cintas adhesivas que sujetaban la aguja y la extrajo cuidadosamente para arrojarla a un lado. Hecho esto, la pelirroja dirigió sus pasos de forma lenta hacia el amplio ventanal que había en aquel cuarto de hospital. Miro hacia el exterior, donde pudo observar el vivido color celeste que ofrecía la bóveda del geofrente y que iluminaba el paisaje que rodeaba a los cuarteles centrales, parcialmente devastado en sus cercanías a causa del fragor de la última batalla. Se disponía a observar hacia otra dirección cuando pudo visualizar en el vidrio el reflejo de su rostro.

Con una de sus manos la joven piloto recorría lentamente las facciones de su rostro, sorprendida de constatar con el recorrer de estas lo que podía ver en su imagen reflejada, la ausencia completa de heridas, cicatrices o de cualquier otro rastro de violencia en su rostro, como si todas las marcas de aquel violento encuentro no hubieran sido mas que el producto de una febril y amarga pesadilla. Que ganas tenia esa joven muchacha de poder abrazar con fuerza el consuelo de aquella idea. Pero no era así, había algo dentro de su ser que le decía de que por mas dolorosos que hayan sido aquellos acontecimientos estos habían sido reales, él si se había ensañado sobre su cuerpo injuriándolo con saña; y aquellas palabras hirientes si habían logrado mancillar su espíritu hasta resquebrajarlo, y una vez mas ella había vuelto a quedar expuesta ante el dolor, rompiendo por enésima vez su promesa de no volver a llorar, esa promesa que se hacia una y otra vez, y que una y otra vez rompía frecuentemente en secreto… "¿Por qué no podía romper de una buena vez aquella vieja promesa que nunca nadie llegaría a demandar su cumplimiento?. ¿Por qué no podía atreverse de una buena vez a abrir su corazón, si ya sabía que el mantenerlo sellado solo le acarrearía mas dolores y desdicha?". Se cuestionaba para sus adentros la segunda elegida. "Quizás, algunos hábitos sean demasiado resistentes como para pretender cambiarlos", pensó ella como una posible respuesta, respuesta que sin embargo no lograba dejarla conforme, máxime al recordar aquellas palabras que le prodigara su madre en aquella visión, palabras que le instaban a luchar sin temor y a abrir su corazón, aun a riesgo de ser lastimada en aquel proceso. Pero para poder lograr este cometido, Asuka necesariamente debía cambiar

"¿Cómo podía ella cambiar?". Este era un problema que la pelirroja no sabía como debía afrontar. Toda su vida ella había sido así, y por mucho que hubieran cambiado las circunstancias de la vida nunca había cambiado ni había tenido una razón para hacerlo. Pero… ¿Realmente era así?. Tras repasar los sucesos acontecidos en las últimas semanas Asuka noto que de una u otra forma y aun contra su voluntad, o mejor dicho, sin que mediara la intervención de esta, ella paulatinamente había cambiado. En el fondo de su ser ya había asumido estos cambios desde ese día en que él se fue y desde el día aquel en que sin decir nada ella despertó a la vida junto con aquella otra piloto… después de ello, Asuka podría haber dejado todo como un lamentable error y haberlo sepultado en las mas hondas profundidades de la memoria, a ver si alguna vez el tiempo podía llegar a borrar ese suceso. Pero decidió no hacerlo y en su lugar había decidido reconocer y aceptar esas sensaciones inéditas que albergaba su corazón y que había gritado en el transcurso de la batalla, animándole a proseguir en su lucha, y que esperaría pronto poder revelar ya sin disimulo alguno a esa silente muchacha… si tan solo pudiera saber si ella se encontraba bien, aunque había algo dentro de si que le hacia confiar y que la instaba a esperar. Pero por ahora, justamente no le quedaba otra mas que confiar y esperar de que todo estuviera bien en medio de ese cuarto silente lleno de soledad mientras contemplaba en silencio el lentísimo transcurrir de ese interminable y vacío tiempo muerto a la espera de que llegara algún facultativo médico que llegara a atenderla y le permitiera largarse de una buena vez por todas de tan deprimente lugar que le desesperaba tanto como el hecho de no estar con la única persona que quería estar en esos momentos y que, seguramente, sería la única quien podría llegar a comprenderle.

Y fue así, pensando en esa silente muchacha, como luego de mas de una hora de espera se observa a una enfermera hacer ingreso a la habitación, asombrada de ver a la misma chica que había estado inconsciente hace poco mas de dos horas atrás sentada ahora sobre la cama con las rodillas en el pecho y abrazada a si misma mientras perdía su mirar por la ventana dándole vuelta una vez mas en su mente a todos los sucesos acontecidos en las últimas semanas.

De pie y observando por medio de los gigantescos ventanales de su encumbrada oficina, el Comandante Ikari miraba atentamente a las unidades 01 y 02, ambas fuertemente maniatadas y aseguradas para permitir que los obreros pudieran trabajar a toda marcha para restablecerle prontamente sus armaduras. Su siempre serio rostro no lo demostraba, pero la incertidumbre merodeaba su mente. No era para menos, el plan que cuidadosamente había elaborado junto a quien había sido su mujer se estaba desmoronando y no podía hacer nada por impedirlo. Ni siquiera podía imputar estas alteraciones a las interferencias de SEELE, era como si imprevistamente hubiera aparecido un tercero a la disputa¿pero quien?.

Él volvió a centrar su atención en las unidades Evangelion, uno de ellos con su propio órgano S2, el otro dotado con portentosas alas que los operarios intentaban afanosamente plegar a su espalda. Mientras los miraba no pudo evitar el cuestionarse si estas unidades estaban acaso liberándose de su original designio por medio de la adquisición de una voluntad propia, o si estaban obrando conforme a una nueva e inédita voluntad que él no podía siquiera imaginar. Pero de ser así… ¿Que podía ser dicha voluntad?.

Todo pareciera indicar que incluso para el todopoderoso Comandante en Jefe de NERV parecían haber extrañas preguntas que por el momento carecían de toda respuesta posible. Pero como el hombre astuto que era, sabía que en estas circunstancias solo le quedaba esperar a que el destino se revelara manifiesto ante su presencia, y entonces podría actuar; después de todo, aunque disminuida, aun le quedaba un último comodín por jugar.

Ya mas tranquilizado por este pensamiento, el silente Comandante sonrió mientras se tomaba sus manos enguantadas y recobraba su implacable y confiada mirada dirigiéndola por última vez hacia las jaulas de los portentosos leviatanes antes de dirigirse hacia su escritorio, donde oprimió un botón de su teléfono y abrió la línea para comunicarse con quien estaba del otro lado con su tradicional voz firme.

-Fuyutsuki.

-Si señor-. Respondió el anciano asistente.

-¿Ha tenido nuevos reportes de los pilotos?.

-Si señor. Hasta ahora ambas pilotos han estado evolucionando favorablemente…

-Excelente. Quiero que se comunique inmediatamente con el centro medico, necesito de inmediato un informe de la primera elegida.

-¿Solamente un informe de ella?-. Pregunto algo extrañado el anciano asistente.

-Así es.

El antiguo maestro débilmente titubeo unos instantes antes de recobrar la compostura y responder de forma algo resignada con la única frase que él podía dar en esos momentos:

-A la orden.

Recibida dicha respuesta, colgó el teléfono y procedió a sentarse. El mayor de los Ikaris, tenia por ahora demasiadas cosas en que pensar.

Algunas horas mas tarde, en medio del frenesí del trabajo en los hangares la doctora Akagi se encontraba impartiendo las instrucciones necesarias para la reconstrucción de las unidades cuando resonó el timbre que indicaba el cambio de turno. Aprovechando este aro forzoso, ordeno el relevo de los trabajadores y aprovecho ella misma de darse un tiempo de pausa dirigiéndose hacia un cuarto que se encontraba colateralmente a los hangares. En eso estaba cuando apareció Misato.

-¿Mucho trabajo?-. Pregunto ella con su jovial humor característico.

-No mucho. Tan solo el mismo arduo trabajo de siempre-. Replico de forma algo cínica la doctora mientras abría la puerta del cuarto y hacía ingreso a el.

-Vaya humor, si que andas con animo-. Le siguió la Mayor.

-Y tú siempre tan optimista.

-Ya, ya, relájate, que no he venido para discutir contigo. Solo quería hablar contigo por un momento.

-Pues bien, dime. Te escucho.

-Necesito saber algo, y quisiera que me respondieras con la verdad-. Le respondió Misato con un repentino tono de voz mas serio. -Es sobre aquello de lo que comentaste en la última batalla sobre los Evas. ¿Qué fue lo que quisiste decir con eso de que las unidades podían obtener vida propia?

-¿No le entiendo a que se refiere Mayor Katsuragi?-. Pregunto Ritsuko denotando extrañeza en el tono de su voz.

-Oiga doctora, conozco muy bien lo que me quieres decir cuando empleas ese tonito de voz y usas ese trato excesivamente formal cuando no viene al caso. Hay algo en los Evas que no esta bien…

-¿De donde sacas esas ideas?-. Volvió ella a preguntar en el mismo tono anterior.

-Hay demasiadas cosas extrañas que se han venido sucediendo en torno a los Evas. Repentinas activaciones que no tienen ninguna lógica, pilotos que desaparecen y son retenidos por los Evas y unidades que parecen mas bien bestias desbocadas que maquinarias en las que podamos confiar. Hay demasiados misterios como para que me siga quedando impávida viendo como confiamos nuestro destino a maquinarias que ni siquiera sabemos bien que son en realidad.

-Eres Mayor de NERV y tienes tanto conocimiento como yo sobre que cosas son los Evas, toda la información que necesitas ya te ha sido suministrada en su…

-Los Evas no son meras armas biomecánicas que creamos en base a Adán. ¡¿Dígame doctora. Qué cosas son en realidad?!.

-¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas?-. Pregunto ya algo molesta la interpelada. –Estas hablando como si los Evas estuvieran encerrando alguna clase de misterio…-.

-Algo debe esconder los Evas como para que siempre estén manejando tamaño hermetismo alrededor de ellos. ¿Qué es lo que esconde NERV acerca de los Evas?.

-Nosotros no escondemos nada…

-Esas mentiras se las pueden contar a los de relaciones públicas y enviárselas a los medios para que se las traguen, pero no me vengas a mí con esos inventos.

-Misato, creo que estas bastante alterada. Pero debes pensar que no has sido la única, todos en estos días hemos estado trabajando frenéticamente contra él tiempo, durmiendo poco, comiendo mal y por eso andamos algo alterados…

-¡Y como no voy a estarlo si han pasado demasiadas cosas extrañas!. Casi matamos a uno de los elegidos, por culpa de ello fue que Shinji decidió no volver. Y tan solo de milagro fue que Rei y Asuka regresaron a salvo. ¡Como quieres que no este preocupada si en cada batalla arriesgo enviar a pilotos a su muerte…!.

-¡Esa es la desgracia de la guerra Mayor!. Por si no lo sabes la gente puede morir en la guerra, y de hecho suele muere en ella, y eso es valido incluso para los pilotos. Es el precio que hay que estar dispuestos a pagar para poder sobrevivir, aunque nos repugne esa idea, pero tenemos que hacerlo. Si aun no has logrado entenderlo… no se como puedes seguir siendo Mayor de NERV…

-¡Como puedo esperar tranquila el desenlace de una batalla, si tengo que lidiar con la permanente incertidumbre de saber si las pilotos van a regresar o no, y no por culpa de los ataques de los ángeles, sino por culpa de sus propios Evas!. ¡Por si no lo sabe doctora hemos perdido ya dos pilotos, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a las dos únicas pilotos que aun nos quedan!. ¡Acaso las vidas de los pilotos no valen nada!. ¡Acaso ellos no cuentan!

-¡Estamos hablando de la supervivencia de la humanidad!. ¡Eso es lo que esta en juego!. Si no deseamos nuestro exterminio debemos luchar y estar dispuestos a toda clase de sacrificios. Y si es necesario que los pilotos deban morir para lograr dicho objetivo eso es algo que debemos considerar siempre como una posibilidad.

-¡¿Cómo puedes tu estar hablando así tan tranquila…?!.

-¡Porque es lo que hemos estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo!.

-¡Ritsuko…!

-¡No vengas tú a darme ahora lecciones de cómo ser una buena tutora, porque no has sido precisamente de las mejores!. Recuerda que incluso tu misma has estado usando como pretexto la lucha contra los ángeles para vengar la muerte de tu padre. A ti tampoco te importaba realmente la suerte de Shinji, porque también lo utilizaste…

-¡Estúpida!-. Interrumpió con furia Misato antes de voltear fuertemente la cara de la doctora a fuerza de una feroz cachetada. La agredida, sin embargo, permaneció de pie inmutable, aunque en el fondo de su ser sintió compasión al ver a su amiga derramar algunas lagrimas, comprendiendo entonces que el grito y la cachetada no fueron mas que una desafortunada forma que Misato tuvo a mano para poder desahogar toda la rabia e impotencia que se acumulaban dentro de ella. Una vez que la facultativa entendió aquello, ajusto sus anteojos mientras le respondía a su amiga, a la par que acariciaba su adolorida mejilla.

-La guerra es y siempre ha sido una soberana estupidez. Detestamos sufrir y odiamos todo aquello que saca lo peor de nosotros, y sin embargo nos empecinamos en la guerra, que solo nos hace sufrir y solo sabe sacar lo peor de todos nosotros. Lo lamento mucho Mayor-. Concluyó Ritsuko a modo de tímida disculpa.

Misato aun estaba perpleja por todo lo sucedido y quiso preguntarle a que venía esa repentina disculpa, cuando debería haber sido ella la que debería haberle pedido esa disculpa. Pero las palabras nunca llegaron porque falto el valor para ello. Un breve, pero sentido e incomodo silencio se formo en aquel pequeño cuarto, hasta el momento en que una llamada en el teléfono móvil de la Mayor interrumpió todo.

"¿Diga?... Si, habla usted con ella… ¿Qué ya despertó Asuka?. Dígame como se encuentra… Si, si, ya entiendo… iré para allá enseguida… muy bien. Adiós".

Una vez terminada la conversación por el móvil, la Mayor tomo rápidamente su chaqueta y se encamino hacia la puerta, aun incapacitada de poder ofrecer la disculpa que sentía que debía darle a la doctora, sin atreverse a mirarla directamente a la cara solo le hablo seria y escuetamente.

-Los doctores informaron que Asuka ha despertado y ya se encuentra conciente. Pasaré a verla y veré si puedo llevarla de vuelta al departamento. Después de todo, a Asuka tampoco le agradan mucho los hospitales.

Ritsuko no le contesto, solo se limito a asentir levemente con la cabeza. Ante esto la Mayor abrió la puerta y se aprestaba a salir, cuando escucho la voz de la doctora que la detuvo.

-Misato.

-Si-. Respondió ella deteniéndose bajo el marco de aquella puerta.

-Cuando te hablaba de la supervivencia de la humanidad, estaba pensando en el derecho a tener un futuro. Un futuro al cual todos pudieran aspirar. Sobretodo… los niños. Ellos, más que nadie, son los que se merecen un futuro para vivir. Es lo mínimo que nosotros podemos obsequiarle, luego de haberlos obligado a sufrir tanto por causa de una lucha que no les correspondía pelear.

A la morena mujer le entro curiosidad por saber que era lo que en realidad querían decir esas repentinas palabras. Pero al ver el semblante triste de Ritsuko luego de proferirlas, ella prefirió voltear su rostro para sonreírle a su vieja amiga y, de paso, dispensarla por su conducta. Resignándose a tener que dejar momentáneamente sus dudas de lado para buscar las respuestas en una próxima oportunidad. Misato Katsuragi tenia, por ahora, cosas mucho mas importantes que atender.

Cerrada la puerta, Ritsuko tomo una tasa de café que estaba sobre la mesa y se sentó lentamente en una de las sillas mientras tomaba el sorbo de un café amargo, no solo por la falta de azúcar, sino por que ella deseaba sinceramente que esas palabras que le había dicho a Misato pudieran convertirse en verdaderas. Pero una cosa son los anhelos que uno internamente pueda desear y otra cosa muy distinta son las realidades que se puedan materializar. Había sido sincera al decirle que en el fondo deseaba un futuro para todos, solo que había omitido decir de que quizás no habría para los involucrados en la serie Eva un futuro. Principalmente para aquellos a quienes Misato llamaba cariñosamente como "Sus niños". Un futuro del cual se verían privados precisamente por ser los defensores de aquel derecho a sobrevivir que reclamaban los hombres.

Con melancolía, Ritsuko siguió bebiendo aquel café amargo, cuestionándose amargamente para sus adentros en que momento había olvidado de que el ser humano es un fin en si mismo y no un medio para lograr fines, por muy loables que estos pudieran parecer. En que momento se había vuelto un ente pétreo e insensible que solo podía mirar a los elegidos como pilotos de Eva, y no como los chicos que todavía eran, chicos que quizás tendrían ganas de soñar con vivir una vida distinta a la de la perpetua lucha por la humanidad.

"¿En que jodido momento comencé a pensar y a actuar como el Comandante Ikari?". Se pregunto de forma susurrante la doctora, un susurro que mas bien sonaba a tristeza mientras melancólicamente terminaba de beber en forma lenta su café.

"Lo siento mucho Misato, pero los niños no tendrán derecho a un futuro. A menos que ellos decidan otorgárselo".

Luego de recorrer un largo trecho, Misato llego hacia el final de un pasillo, donde se encontraba un amplio vestíbulo que a sus lados señalaban el origen de otros pasillos y al frente se encontraban las variadas puertas de los ascensores que recorrían los distintos niveles de los cuarteles. Se acerco a uno y presiono un botón llamando a uno de ellos. Mientras esperaba, proseguía dándole vueltas al asunto de en denantes. Pero alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos¿No es así Mayor Katsuragi?-. Preguntaba una voz varonil con un tono seductor.

-He estado demasiado ocupada atendiendo asuntos importantes-. Respondió ella sin mirarle y de una forma cortante.

-Pero que respuesta mujer. Deberías cambiar ese carácter si algún día pretendes casarte…

-Necesitaría de un novio para ello, y no tengo ninguno. Así es que, como puedes ver, ese comentario no me afecta.

-¿Y acaso no tienes ningún prospecto a la vista?-. Pregunto haciéndose el interesante.

-No, no hay ninguno por aquí que realmente valga la pena.

-¡Ouch!. Que cruel fue eso, no quisiera ser de esos hombres repudiados por una belleza como tu.

-Ryoji Kaji. Definitivamente eres un caso perdido-. Respondió la mujer pareciendo insensible ante la sonrisa seductora del varón.

-¿Sabes?. No eres la primera que me lo dice.

-No tienes remedio-. Alcanzó a responder la mujer antes que un leve timbre sonara y se abrieran las gruesas puertas del solitario elevador. La mujer entro rápidamente, alcanzando a ser secundada por aquel hombre.

-¿Dónde has estado metido todo este tiempo?-. Pregunto ella una vez que las puertas del solitario elevador se cerraron y este reanudo su marcha.

-Digamos que solo he estado haciendo diligentemente mi trabajo.

-¿Y que hay de nuevo?

-Un cúmulo intrincado de mentiras y de datos que no tienen sentido… pero no creo que sea este el mejor momento para hablar del trabajo. A todo esto… ¿Qué haces por acá?. ¿Tan temprano se termino tu trabajo?.

-Ni por asomo, solo me avisaron que Asuka ya despertó. Y quería pasar a verla un momento.

-¿Y como ha estado?

-No lo se, no he tenido tiempo para ir a verla. Y eso que han pasado varios días…

-¿No habías pasado a verla?.

-Quería verla, pero no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo.

-¿Y que te motivo para hacerlo ahora?

-Soy la responsable de los pilotos, es natural que quiera saber como están. Además…

-¿Pasa algo malo Misato?-. Preguntó el hombre ante el silencio abrupto de la mujer.

-Tengo la sensación de que algo no esta bien. Que tanto misterio va mas allá de los ángeles y de los Evas, creo que de una u otra forma todos han sido forzados a involucrarse en esto. Incluso los pilotos.

-Eso es obvio, después de todo piensa que tanto los padres de Shinji como los de Asuka estuvieron involucrados en el origen…

-Ya lo se, pero no me refiero a eso, creo que algo malo esta destinado para ellos.

-¿Aun piensas en lo que le ocurrió a Shinji con su Eva?.

-Y en todo lo que sucedió en la última batalla. Creí que perderíamos a los Evas y a las pilotos. Y el como regresaron… fue algo casi increíble, aun trato de convencerme de lo sucedido realmente aconteció.

-¿Sabes Misato?-. Preguntaba el galán. -Al hablar así pareces una mujer totalmente madura, y no la joven muchacha loca que conocí alguna vez que tan solo se preocupaba de vivir el día a día…-.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-. Pregunto la mujer sin poder comprender. Él, sin embargo, respondió acercándose abruptamente a la mujer, embrujándola con un beso apasionado al cual ella no se resistió en principio. Mas, cuando sintió que las manos del hombre se deslizaron bajo su chaqueta para intentar recorrer su agraciada figura, ella se resistió y rompió el beso para gritarle molesta.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos estas haciendo?!.

-Nada. Solamente quería dejarme llevar…

-¡Sigues siendo un fresco descarado!-. Exclamo molesta. Sintió fuertes ganas de abofetearlo ahí mismo, pero la detención del ascensor y el timbre le indicaban a la mujer que ya había llegado a su destino. En su lugar salio del elevador apenas este abrió sus gruesas puertas.

-Por favor, no olvides darle muchos saludos a Asuka de mi parte cuando la veas.

-Esta bien, pero ya vete-. Le espeto aún molesta mientras se retiraba de aquel lugar.

-¡Ah Misato!. Hay una última cosa que quisiera decirte.

-¡¿Qué quieres ahora?!.

-Solo quería decirte que, aunque no lo creas, todo esto no fue tan malo. Créeme, lo vas a agradecer. Tan solo debes recordar el día y el lugar en que nos conocimos, así como el lugar donde lo hicimos-. Termino de decir este último comentario mientras enseñaba su sonrisa serena y seductora por última vez antes de que las puertas se cerraran y se oyera a lo lejos como el ascensor se perdía.

-Fresco mal pensado-. Murmuro ella para si misma antes de arreglarse la chaqueta y proseguir su camino. En esos menesteres estaba cuando noto en dos de los bolsillos internos unos objetos extraños. Sintió la curiosidad de saber de que se trataban, pero sacarlos y verlos allí podía ser peligroso, aun en ese vestíbulo aparentemente deshabitado. Aparentando indiferencia dirigió sus rumbos hacia el hospital del cuartel, donde luego de ir a recepción e identificarse fue autorizada a ir al cuarto asignado de la segunda piloto. Luego de que le indicaran donde era, tomo el ascensor y llego al nivel correspondiente, pero antes de ir al cuarto, se dirigió a un baño, donde se encerró en uno de los excusados. Y luego de cerciorarse por unos instantes de que no había nada ni nadie vigilándole pudo extraer de aquel bolsillo esos objetos.

"Chips de memoria. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Muchas gracias Kaji". Agradeció mentalmente la mujer al examinar aquellos objetos.

No obtuvieron el alta de forma inmediata, ya que la Mayor tuvo que esperar a que todos los chequeos médicos estuvieran finalmente listos y aprobados, por lo que los facultativos le recomendaron que regresara dentro de algunas horas mas. Y luego de haber terminado su turno, ella regresó para realizar todos los tediosos trámites burocráticos correspondientes al caso. Pero finalmente, y luego de haber esperado por varias horas, pudieron Misato y Asuka salir de ese hospital cuando el falso cielo abovedado del geofrente replicaba las estrellas de la noche que de forma tenue iluminaban su caminar hacia el auto.

Mientras conducía rumbo hacia el departamento, la Mayor no pudo evitar reparar en el ánimo de la joven que estaba sentada a su lado. Ya no parecía la avasalladora chica enérgica, quizás, insoportablemente enérgica que solía conocer. Pero tampoco se veía como la joven mas serena y centrada que últimamente parecía haber visto. Ahora se veía como una chica triste que había sido profundamente lastimada en algún rincón de su alma. El pesado silencio que transcurría durante el trayecto a casa y que no lograba ser disimulado con la música de la radio no parecía ser indicadores de una buena señal.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?-. Pregunto la tutora, intentando romper de alguna manera el denso y prolongado silencio que la estaba desesperando.

-Nada-. Respondió ella. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.

-Has estado demasiado silente, y no me gusta ese silencio.

-¿Acaso no puedo estar en silencio?-. Respondió ella algo molesta.

-No, no es eso, por supuesto que puedes estar en silencio si así lo deseas. Es tan solo que…

-¿Que cosa?-. Pregunto la interpelada, después de un largo rato de silencio de su tutora.

-Es solo… es solo que te noto muy triste. Como si algo muy malo te hubiera pasado.

-Tampoco estarías muy bien que dijéremos si apenas lograras sobrevivir a una batalla donde casi te aniquilan por completo.

-¡Hey!. ¿Y dónde quedo la valiente piloto que no le tenia miedo a nada?-. Preguntó Misato con un tono levemente burlesco a fin de buscar enervar a la pelirroja y, de paso, ver si sacaba a flote algo de su ya clásica personalidad para reanimarla. Sin embargo, en lugar de ello, obtuvo un automático grito de Asuka entre temeroso y furioso.

-¡No digas eso!.

Luego de decir estas palabras, la segunda elegida volvió abruptamente a la realidad, juntando sus manos y tapándose la boca que por la reacción quedo entreabierta, antes de deshacer este gesto y volver a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Misato se asusto al oír la fusión de dolor y furia de ese grito y la inmediata palidez y rigidez que adoptaron las facciones de la segunda niña antes de que tratara nerviosamente a hacer como si nada. De inmediato pudo intuir que algo no andaba bien en su acompañante. Muy preocupada por esto decidió acelerar a fondo el vehiculo para detenerlo unas curvas mas adelante, en una explanada cercana a una curva de la autovía donde había una suerte de mirador que ofrecía una visión panorámica de la ciudad fortaleza que luminosa se erguía bajo las estrellas. Acto seguido detuvo el motor, apago la radio y se apresto para hablar con la chica.

-¿Aun te duele lo que te mostró el ángel?

-Co… como lo sabes-. Pregunto ella en un tono apesadumbrado que no parecía ser una pregunta.

-El ángel sondeo tu mente, casi redujo a chatarra el Eva 02 y por poco casi pierdes la vida. Se que ese ángel removió cosas de tu pasado, obligándote a rememorar cosas dolorosas que a lo mejor querrías olvidar a como de lugar porque solo te hacen sufrir. Pero no importa lo que te haya obligado a ver el ángel, el pasado es el pasado y no podemos hacer nada, mas que aprender a aceptarlo y a convivir con el.

-Pero aun así duele mucho.

-El pasado puede ser doloroso, pero el quedarnos a llorar y lamentarnos por el no nos hace bien. Solo nos vuelve prisioneros de el y nos enajenará hasta derruirnos.

Ante el silencio de la muchacha quien miraba con la cabeza agacha, Misato prosiguió. -Quizás este no sea el momento mas apropiado para decirte esto, pero debo hacerlo. Todos contamos contigo para vencer en esta lucha. No podemos fallar…-.

-¡¿Y porque no pilotean ustedes los malditos Evas?!.

-Si nosotros pudiéramos hacerlo no los enviaríamos a ustedes…

-¡Entonces búsquense a otros que quieran soñar con ser héroes…!

-Esto no es una cuestión de quien quiera jugar a ser héroe. Esto es algo mas serio jovencita. Se trata de la supervivencia de toda la humanidad. Se trata de si tendremos o no un futuro para vivir…

-¿Vivir?. Para que podría vivir. No tengo un pasado, no tengo un presente y no se si voy a tener un futuro. No tengo nada a que aferrarme…

-Aun tienes algo a que aferrarte, aun tienes al Evangelion que pilotear…

-¡Yo ya no puedo hacerlo!. ¡No puedo hacerlo porque no valgo nada!.

-¡No digas esas cosas!.

-¡Ya no quiero seguir piloteando esa maldita cosa!.

-¡Te prohíbo estrictamente que hables así!. Tienes una misión que cumplir, un deber para con toda la humanidad… ¡¡Y la vas a llevar a cabo Si o Si!!

-¡¿Y porque yo?!.

-¡Porque solo ustedes pueden hacerlo!.

Silencio se formo antes de que ella respondiera. –¡Vayan buscándose a otro que este dispuesto a sufrir. Porque yo ya no sigo aquí!. ¡¡Yo renuncio!!. ¡¡Me voy de aquí!!-. Terminó gritando duramente la chica mientras abría la puerta del deportivo, pretendiendo escapar.

-¡¿Por qué estas hablando así?!-. Le increpo aun mas duramente Misato mientras agarraba con fuerza el brazo de la piloto y la forzaba a reingresar al vehículo. -¡¿Dime desde cuando Asuka Langley Sorhyu se rinde tan fácilmente?!... ¡¿Acaso no detestabas a quienes huían?!. ¡¿Entonces?!. ¡¿Dime porque tú huyes?!. ¡¿Por qué quieres huir y dejarlo todo atrás?!-. Volvió a demandar la mujer, a ver si podía sacar adelante a su pupila de una buena vez del abismo en que estaba inmersa, aun si fuera a costa de golpear su orgullo. Pero solo pudo conseguir como respuesta un muro de angustiante silencio.

-¡Háblame, no te quedes callada mujer!. ¡¿Dime desde cuando Asuka se rinde…?!.

-¡Desde que Asuka Langley Sorhyu descubriera que era una indigna que no vale nada!. ¡¿Ya estas contenta?!. Ya estas… acaso ya estas…-. Fue la adolorida respuesta que la chica intento gritar desde el fondo de su alma antes de romper a llorar abiertamente y sin disimulo alguno frente a su tutora. Por su parte ella se había quedado en silencio, sin saber que era lo que podía decir o que debía hacer en una situación como esta. Después de todo, el ver llorar a Asuka era algo inesperado y, sobre todo, muy impactante. Máxime si esto había obligado a Misato a sopesar por un momento en las duras palabras que había proferido recientemente, palabras que denotaban un pensamiento que se había centrado exclusivamente en la necesidad de retener a un piloto y no en la necesidad de atender el alma lastimada de una joven desconsolada que estaba pidiendo a gritos la fuerza necesaria para poder salir adelante. No pudo evitar Misato sentirse despreciable por haber antepuesto el deber a la necesidad cuando no había motivo para ello, replicando el mismo y detestable vicio que le había enrostrado antes a la doctora.

-Yo, yo lo lamento-. Volvió a hablar la mujer en un tono mas bajo, semejante a un susurro. –Yo en verdad lo lamento mucho Asuka. No quería gritarte, ni exacerbarme de esta manera. Se que has sufrido mucho, y puedo imaginarme que…-.

-¡No!. ¡Tu no puedes siquiera imaginarte lo que fui obligada a ver!. ¡Me obligo a ver las cosas que no quería ver; forzó a rememorar recuerdos dolorosos que siempre quise enterrar; tomo todos mis anhelos y los hizo pedazos!... Y todo ello lo hizo, usándolo a él…

-¿Él?. ¿A que te refieres con "él"?.

-Yo lo vi, él me odia, me detesta con todo su ser. Yo no quería hacerle daño… pero… pero él…

El ver a esa chica pelirroja derramando dichas lagrimas mientras bajaba derrotada la mirada hacían dejar de lado la imagen de fortaleza y orgullo que solía conocer para reemplazarla por una sorprendente imagen de fragilidad; demostrando que, a pesar de todas las apariencias, aun la segunda elegida poseía mucho de niña desvalida que afanosamente busca el camino a seguir para forjar su propio rumbo. Al ver esto, todo lo que quedaba de rabia desapareció del corazón de la joven mujer y abrazó a aquella niña devenida en piloto. Para su sorpresa, Asuka no rechazo el abrazo, es mas, se aferro a él con las mismas ganas que tiene alguien que le dijera que al final todo estaría bien, pasara lo que pasara.

Largo rato pasaron así juntas las dos mujeres hasta el momento de separarse. La Mayor tomo con suavidad los hombros de la chica colorina mientras bajaba la mirada para verla cara a cara y así hablarle con decisión.

-Escúchame Asuka, pase lo que pase, todos nosotros vamos a salir adelante. No seremos vencidos y entonces podremos por fin ser libres para hacer todo lo que queramos. Pero hasta entonces seguiremos luchando, y lucharemos todos juntos hasta poder lograrlo. ¿Te parece?.

Dudo por unos segundos la chica hasta que en un tono no muy convencido que digamos le respondió.

-Está bien.

-¡Muy bien!. ¡Esa es la actitud que hay que tener para salir adelante!-. Exclamó la mujer imbuida de un repentino exabrupto de optimismo. –Otra vez estas de vuelta entre nosotros y eso tenemos que celebrarlo. Iremos a comprar algunas cosas y tendremos una gran celebración…

-Misato-. Trato de interrumpir la chica, sin éxito.

-…haremos comida y, por supuesto, habrá mucha cerveza…

-Misato…

-…cantaremos y la pasaremos muy bien. ¡¿Qué te parece?!.

-Ehhh… solo vamos a ser nosotras dos, ya es cerca de la medianoche y aun me siento algo cansada. Además… aun no estoy de ánimos para fiestas.

-Igual podrías animarte-. Trato de convencerla con su optimismo, pero al no lograrlo Misato tuvo que reconsiderar la idea.

-Ya veo-. Termino comentando algo decepcionada Misato luego del largo silencio que interpreto como una negativa de la chica a sus planes. –En todo caso… ¿Te parece si nos vamos a casa?-.

-Si-. Respondió algo extrañada por dicha pregunta. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.

-Para que cierres la puerta que dejaste abierta.

-Ah si, claro-. Reacciono ella cerrando la puerta del vehiculo que efectivamente había quedado abierta.

Luego de esto, el vehiculo volvió a iniciar su marcha y se dirigieron por aquella autopista rumbo a aquel departamento que ellas denominaban como su hogar. Aun así, no pudo Misato dejar de pensar en que la segunda elegida no se encontraba bien y que debía observarla con mas atención. Era evidente que lo de Asuka era algo serio y, por ende, que no debía tomarse a la ligera, sobretodo considerando que ella se encontraba ahora completamente sola.

Minutos mas tarde, se ve a ambas féminas haciendo ingreso en aquel departamento que, como era constante, estaba hecho todo un desastre. Pero eso no les importó en lo absoluto, de hecho, solo se dedicaron a retirarse a sus aposentos para dormir. Pero antes de despedirse Asuka se dirige a su tutora.

-Misato… Eh… sobre mi comportamiento en el auto… yo, yo creo que no debí haberte gritado, y…

Mientras le escuchaba, la aludida no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente un rato por esta inusitada conducta de Asuka. "¿Quién pensaría que estaría tratando de disculparse?". Juzgando por la dificultad evidente para pedir perdón, decidió cesar el embrollo de la chica pelirroja que trataba afanosamente de recurrir a inusuales fraseologías formales y a términos aun mas inusuales para intentar pedir perdón sin lograr evitar la confusión.

-No Asuka. Quizás sea yo la que deba pedir perdón por mi comportamiento en el auto, por no haberme detenido un momento para escucharte. Lo siento mucho.

Asuka quedo en silencio por algunos segundos sopesando estas palabras antes de responderle. -Creo que ambas fuimos unas necias-.

Y con una pequeña, pero alentadora, sonrisa en el rostro, ella le respondía volviendo a su tonalidad mas característica. –Muy bien Misato Katsuragui. Yo te perdono-.

"Bien, al menos ha vuelto a ser la misma de siempre". Pensaba la sonriente tutora de esa respuesta a la cual se tuvo que resignar de buena gana. Luego de reír juntas por un corto rato, se despidió de la joven deseándole las buenas noches y dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, alcanzó a escuchar una pregunta de Asuka.

-Se que estuvo mal haber amenazado con haber abandonado esta lucha. Esa no soy yo, y no pensé en todos los que me necesitaban…

-No te preocupes por eso. Todos tenemos momentos de debilidad, lo importante es saber superarlos y no caer en ellos.

-Lo se, tuve que sufrir demasiado para aprenderlo.

Intrigada por esta inesperada confesión y, mas que nada, por el tono apesadumbrado que acompaño a esta, Misato se dio vuelta y miro a esa chica que estaba ahí, como si estuviera esperando algo que no podía, o que quizás no sabía expresar.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe¿Algo de lo cual quieras hablar?

-No, no es nada, es solo que estaba pensando en…

-¿En que andabas pensando?-. Inquirió Misato ante el silencio de la chica, silencio que se prolongo por un buen instante antes de escuchar un susurro de su contraparte.

"No puedo irme, no puedo abandonarla…"

-¿Querías comentar…?-. Intento preguntar al no poder entender aquel susurrar.

-¿Cómo esta ella?-. Interrumpió Asuka preguntando en un tono nervioso.

-¿Ah?

-Rei… o sea, la primera elegida…-. Trato ella de enmendar su frase como si estuviera preguntando un detalle trivial. Esfuerzo que se frustro cuando volvió a preguntar por ella en un tono mas preocupado.

-¿Ella esta bien?

-Eh, si. Ella se encuentra bien-. Contesto perpleja por la pregunta y el tono de esta. En todo caso, alcanzo a disimular la sorpresa que le causo el oír de labios de la segunda elegida la preocupación por su compañera.

-Bien-. Contesto la muchacha, mas aliviada por la respuesta. Dicho esto, procedió a retirarse a sus aposentos ante una Misato que, aun perpleja por esto, no le quedo otra cosa mas que replicar la despedida.

"Vaya cosas, Asuka preocupándose por el estado de Rei. Eso si que es sorprendente. Aunque es bueno saber que por fin ellas se han amigado. Ahora mas que nunca necesitamos tener a ambas pilotos unidas para que enfrenten todo lo que les pueda deparar el destino". Pensaba la mujer mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Unas manos albas abren el grifo de agua e inmediatamente cae sobre aquel cuerpo desnudo el agua que bañaba el gracioso cuerpo de esa chica que permanecía allí inmóvil perdiendo su mirada hacia las llaves de la regadera. Pero ella no enfocaba su mirar hacia dichos artefactos de baño. La mente de esa muchacha se encontraba aun mas lejos, fuera de su cuerpo, fuera de ese cuarto de baño, fuera de este mundo. No podía sacar de su mente todas las vivencias vividas durante el transcurso de aquella batalla. Vivencias que, incluso, parecían ser contradictorias entre si. No era para menos, ella esperaba haber muerto en sacrificio a fin de vencer al enemigo, o haber fenecido en el medio de la ardua lucha contra el enemigo. Creía ella que no tendría posibilidades de salir con vida, de hecho, no esperaba sobrevivir a la batalla. Y sin embargo, hela ahí cuestionándose cosas bajo la ducha, clara señal de estar viva. Cualquier otra persona normal en su situación estaría feliz de haber escapado de la muerte y así tener un día mas de vida que poder contar. Pero esa chica no era como todas las demás personas. Incluso, esta situación la tenía profundamente confundida.

Mientras mecánica y lentamente lavaba su corta cabellera ella trataba de desenredar esas confusiones. Al sobrevivir había podido dar cumplimiento a su promesa de no abandonar a su compañera, promesa que refrendo al no retirarse del conflicto en su hora mas critica para no abandonarla en ese instante cuando mas ella le necesitaba.

"Todo al final salio bien. Yo debería de sentirme feliz". Razonaba ella. Pero últimamente la felicidad no anidaba en el corazón de esa chica. Dicho sentimiento era empañado por todas esas vivencias que había experimentado en el transcurso de la batalla, vivencias que tenían como denominador común a una misma persona, y dicha persona no era la segunda elegida. Ante el recuerdo de esa persona trato de no pensar en él y raudamente abrió a su máxima capacidad el grifo de agua que con fuerza saco la espuma de su cuerpo como si de esta forma pudiera exorcizar dichas reminiscencias. Pero todo era inútil, por mas que ella trataba de extraerlo de su mente su recuerdo parecía pesarle cada vez con mas fuerza. Como si al tratar de alejarlo de su memoria él, en vez de marcharse, se asentara con una tozuda insistencia. Y a pesar del sonido del chorro de agua cayendo, alcanzó a escucharse en aquel cuarto de baño la susurrante enunciación de su nombre.

-Ikari-kun.

Y luego, otro tímido susurro, que enunciaba una pregunta que nadie respondió.

-¿Por que?

Resignada, aquellos ojos rojos agacharon la mirada desconsolada por causa de aquel muchacho. Todo era inútil, a pesar de tanto tiempo transcurrido, y tal como pudo comprobarlo cuando hablo con él su corazón aun sentía algo grande por él; llegando incluso al extremo de angustiarse por no poder comprender que tan grande podían llegar a ser sus sentimientos hacia él. Aun cuando después viera en él a un ser monstruoso y deformado por los amargos dolores que le llevaron a odiar de tamaña manera, un ser que incluso pudo hacerla temer como nunca antes lo había hecho…

No, ese ser no era Shinji. Ese a quien vio había sido el ángel que había manipulado perversamente los rotos sueños de aquel chico para buscar destruirlas. Solo eso podría explicar que hubiera visto a dos personalidades muy distintas dentro de una misma persona. Sin embargo esta explicación que se había formulado en su mente no era suficiente. A pesar de estar bajo el dominio y embrujo del enemigo, ella sentía que el chico que le había hablado en ese escenario a orillas del mar había sido el mismo chico tímido que había conocido como el tercer elegido y que este había sido sincero con ella, aun si no había tenido la conciencia necesaria para hacerlo.

La joven cerro el grifo y el agua de la regadera dejo de caer, solo algunas gotas ocasionales que quedaban caían golpeando el duro piso de la ducha con un sonar tenue pero incesante, el mismo sonar que se replicaba en su mente a medida que repasaba los acontecimientos. Ese ser no era Shinji. Y ella lo sabía…

Y quizás, he ahí lo mas trágico para esa doncella. Ella sabía que secuestrado por aquel enviado se encontraba un alma sufriente que ella tuvo que liberar y salvar, a costa de que dicho enviado le obligara a ver antes una horrenda verdad. Una verdad que la tenía ahí desnuda apoyada a duras penas en un lavamanos mirándose frente a un espejo algo empañado, pero lo suficientemente claro para que pudiera observar como sus ojos rojos se tornaban aun mas rojos y acuosos. Una verdad que parecía ser absoluta y completamente irreal y descabellada, pero que había sacudido su corazón con una fortísima conmoción antes de que esas mismas fuerzas flaquearan dentro de su ser y conmovieran su voz rompiendo el silencio con la mas pavorosa de las preguntas que se podía formular alguien como ella.

-¿Quién soy yo?. ¿Quién… quien realmente soy yo?

Sin mas fuerzas, la chica peliazul cedió abiertamente a sus emociones, llorando abiertamente por la incertidumbre que la embargaba; ello mientras una horrible y fría sensación semejante al vació se apoderaba de ella, como si nadie mas que ella morara en este inmenso mundo. No era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación, pero si era la primera vez que se sentía tan fuerte dentro de ella. Y mas que nunca esa joven detesto esa sensación.

Su espíritu debilitado y adolorido se sentía cautivo dentro de ese cuerpo debilitado y quería huir lejos de ese gris y triste lugar, dejar para siempre el frió que sentía calar en su ser y volar lejos, muy lejos de ahí y abrazar el calor y la dicha que traían aparejadas en esa sensación usualmente esquiva en ella y que solía identificar con la felicidad, un concepto que habría olvidado luego de no ser por esa otra chica quien le ayudaría a reencontrarla, y por eso anhelaba desesperadamente volver a estar con ella una vez mas, para que ella la ayudara a superar ese dolor. "¿Podría enseñarle a borrar esos recuerdos de Shinji¿Podría decirle que todos temores que el ángel le inculco eran infundados¿Aun podría aceptarla Asuka si llegaba a confiarle ese secreto que violentamente le revelo ese enviado?...".

La peliazul se detuvo ante estas dudas, particularmente sobre esta última, que acrecentaban aun mas el tormento que imperaba dentro de ella. El temor de pederla y lastimarla como lo había hecho antes con Shinji era para ella horror de una angustia insoportable. No quería hacerlo, pero quizás era parte de su inevitable destino. Incluso, quizás era algo que debía de hacer si quería salvarlos a ambos.

El rostro de ese espíritu asolado volvió tímidamente a levantarse y a mirarse en ese espejo mientras una afligida muchacha reflejada en él gritaba implorante una respuesta para su desesperante pregunta.

-¡¿Quién soy yo?!.

Después de haber vencido las medidas de seguridad, Kaji lograba finalmente hacer ingreso al interior de un gigantesco cuarto. Una mortecina iluminación apenas permitía vislumbrar las formas que habían en su interior, casi a tientas busco la consola principal de aquel complejo hasta que logro dar con ella. De su bolsillo extrajo una pequeña linterna e indago en la forma de encender las computadoras del lugar. Luego de encenderlas y de conectarse a la red interna la luz se hizo en aquel lugar revelando un vasto cuarto semicircular en cuyo centro se ubicaba un transparente estanque tubular en cuya base había un enmarañado conjunto de tuberías, que se replicaban en lo alto de dicho estanque y se llegaban al techo, donde se repartían y se perdían.

Esta visión era sorprendente, pero según sus sospechas este entramado debía ocultar una razón mayor. El núcleo del sistema "Dummy Plug", pieza clave en los planes de NERV se radicaba en esa habitación, y todos los indicios que había recolectado le indicaban este lugar. Luego de haber echado una ojeada para cerciorarse de que se encontraba completamente solo, se coloco un guante y puso uno de estos dedos enguantados en un lector digital, mientras nerviosamente esperaba que dicho lector reconociera el falso relieve de una huella captada a fin de que este plan tuviera éxito. Para su fortuna, el plan funciono. Acto seguido paso por otro lector óptico una tarjeta y de forma simultanea introdujo una clave en el tablero.

"Funciona, por favor funciona…". Pedía secretamente para sus adentros aquel agente al sentir de que el sistema se estaba demorando mas que lo esperado. Y cuando ya estaba pensando en que esta demora era alguna clase de estratagema deliberada para desquiciarlo y así forzarle a incurrir en movimientos en falso una señal en la pantalla le indico que su ingreso al sistema había sido exitoso. Kaji se disponía a preparar todo lo necesario para infiltrar esa red y extraer de los sistemas informáticos toda la información necesaria para encuadrar todos los datos.

Pero en vez de que la información se desplegara frenéticamente en los monitores, como habría sido de esperarse, la evidencia se desplegaba de forma apoteósica en frente de sus ojos cuando aquel oscuro fondo se iluminara de idéntica forma a un vívido atardecer, develándole una visión que fue capaz de aterrar a ese hombre curtido en toda clase de riesgos y de hacerle olvidar toda clase de precauciones mientras en su mente se grababan a fuego las inauditas visiones y por primera vez en tanto tiempo salieron de sus labios temerosos una frase que sonaba mas bien a sentencia.

-Esta vez no tendremos perdón de Dios.

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

¡Hola!.

Ante todo, quisiera partir pidiendo perdón por tanta demora. 4 meses sin actualizar… esta vez si que me excedí, lo admito, Me encantaría poder prometerles que la próxima actualización será pronto, pero por desgracia no puedo garantizar ello, la inspiración no siempre es generosa con uno, o a veces se dirige hacia otras ideas, además esta el siempre azaroso e imprevisible avanzar de la vida diaria. Y por ultimo no debo olvidar a la Universidad, que a veces se ensaña con uno, pero bueno¿Que otra cosa se puede hacer, más que ponerle el hombro y seguir adelante? "El que quiere celeste, que le cueste", es un dicho muy popular y que se aplica en mi caso.

Pero volvamos a lo que nos interesa, que es el fic. Por fin ha cesado el ardor de la lucha, pero esta ha dejado profundas marcas en las pilotos, marcas dolorosas que llevan a dudar y de hacer flaquear la voluntad de Asuka al punto que querer hacerla desistir, y aunque logro sobreponerse aun necesita de una mano. También vemos en la primera elegida fuertes cuestionamientos que podrían llevarla a destinos inciertos que pretendo develar en el próximo episodio, donde pretendo asignarle un rol mas activo y clave en la conclusión de esta historia.

Y por otra parte vemos a Misato indagando en las preguntas de NERV, mientras Kaji averigua las respuestas tras ellas. De una u otra forma, un pesado manto de incertidumbre cubre a todos en esta historia, y por ello es que he denominado este capitulo precisamente como "Incertidumbre".

No lo olviden. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, opinión o critica pueden hacerla llegar escribiéndome un review o a mi correo. Todas sus opiniones son bienvenidas y ayudan a que yo pueda seguir avanzando en este fic que es una aventura que emprendo con mucho gusto; después de todo, este es un trabajo que nace de mi mente, pero que va dirigido para todos ustedes.

Una vez mas pidiendo vuestra comprensión por tanta demora, me despido por ahora. Espero poder vernos dentro de pronto

¡Suerte!.


	14. Amor

**Capitulo 12. **Amor.

Finalmente; y luego de haber transcurrido un largo tiempo de interminable espera angustiosa que por momentos llegaba a parecerle un verdadero calvario; había logrado encontrar su verdadero destino en aquél lugar tan secretamente anhelado. Esa era la idea que para sus adentros tenía aquella joven muchacha recostada en aquella humilde cama mientras observaba despreocupadamente las manchas de humedad que se presentaban en el techo gris crudo de aquella habitación bañada por la arrebolada luz del ocaso que brindaban un inusitado colorido vivido a aquel cuarto normalmente carente de toda vitalidad. De primera el haber terminado pasando buena parte del día en un lugar de esas características no habría parecido ser precisamente la visión mas alentadora que pudiera esperarse, pero dicho detalle no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo a esa joven. Y es que después de tantas penurias soportadas y de tantas verdades que se había visto compelida a asumir de una forma tan violenta, finalmente se había encontrado junto a la persona amada; quien ahora estaba placidamente relajada a su lado, completamente entregada al sueño profundo, mientras esbozaba en su delicado rostro el recuerdo de una cercana y dichosa felicidad.

Al verla así tan deliciosamente serena ella sonrió. Durante muchos días había deseado tanto verla, abrazarla, besarla, volver a compartir una vez más junto a ella todas esas caricias que se habían mantenido contenidas y poder expresarle libremente todas aquellas palabras que tenía pendientes. Experiencias todas que por un momento llegaron a parecer destinadas a convertirse en ilusiones que tendría que rememorar a base de cada vez mas lejanas reminiscencias que al final terminarían diluyéndose por completo en las profundas e ignotas oscuridades de la memoria agraviadas por las eternas lamentaciones sobre todo aquello que no se hubiera hecho y dicho; pero la gracia del destino había deparado que ese temor nunca llegara a materializarse. Ahora ambas estaban nuevamente juntas y plenas, luego de haberse entregado una vez mas sin limitaciones ni restricciones a ese deseo reciproco que las había hecho amarse una y otra vez hasta alcanzar el punto de estremecimiento hacía tan solo algunos instantes atrás.

La marea irrefrenable de deseo y pasión se había calmado y ahora ella procedía a tapar con las sabanas el gracioso y desnudo cuerpo de su compañera, aprovechando también de taparse para no perder la calidez de aquel momento.

La placida calma hizo que Asuka pudiera relajarse y aprovechara de repasar en su cabeza todos los sucesos que habían comenzado mas temprano y que la habían hecho terminar compartiendo una vez mas el cuerpo y el alma con la persona amada.

_Flash-Back:_

Todo esto había comenzado mucho mas temprano en la mañana cuando, de una manera lenta y silenciosa, la puerta de aquel departamento se había cerrado, mientras vemos como Asuka salía presurosa de su hogar, rumbo hacía un destino que tan solo ella conocía; abandonando tras de si un departamento que después de varios días aun seguía siendo todo un desastre y también dejando atrás a la Mayor Katsuragi, quien aun estaba toda suelta durmiendo feliz de la vida en su cuarto.

No obstante el cansancio que tenia, la joven pelirroja no había logrado dormir bien la noche anterior, así tampoco lo había logrado durante todas las últimas noches desde el término de la última batalla. Pese a todos sus intentos, su mente aun no cesaba de arremolinarse por tantas dudas que la estaban asolando. Dudas que a pesar de todo su cansancio proseguían apareciendo vividamente inclusive entre medio de sus sueños, angustiándola aun mas de lo que ya estaba. Por ello, necesitaba exorcizar todas sus dudas, dudas que con certeza Misato no sería capaz de comprender, por mas que intentara esforzarse en ello. Esta era una problemática que ella tendría que resolver por si misma y nadie mas podría ayudarla, salvo, alguien que pudiera encontrarse en su misma situación y que hubiera deambulado por el mismo infierno que ella visito. Fue así como ella saldría de aquel departamento en búsqueda de aquella otra alma gemela que podría ayudarla a salir adelante mientras recorría las solitarias calles matutinas de la ciudad fortaleza que de una forma tímida despertaban a la vida.

Con un andar que se hacía cada vez mas pausado a medida que se alejaba de su hogar, ella iría acortando la distancia hasta divisar el conjunto de edificaciones en bloque donde vivía la primera elegida, ascendiendo por el camino ligeramente empinado que subía la colina donde se emplazaban estas construcciones, avanzando durante algún trecho mas para luego detenerse en un bloque especifico. No podía equivocarse, de todos los bloques de departamentos, seguramente este era el mas deprimente de todos. Desordenado, desaseado y con un gigantesco graffiti en una de sus paredes que, irónicamente, era lo único que era capaz de brindarle algo de colorido a las edificaciones, aparte de la blanca pintura que por el paso del tiempo ya estaba toda sucia y descascarada, revelando la crudeza del concreto y, de paso, haciendo ver al edificio mucho mas antiguo de lo que realmente era.

No obstante el latir de su corazón acelerado, Asuka ascendería las escaleras con una relativa calma hasta llegar al cuarto nivel, donde se detendría durante algunos instantes. A pesar de que todo esto ya lo había pensado, y demasiado, la duda era un poderoso malestar que no procedía a abandonarla del todo y que aun la seguía carcomiendo con su marea de incertidumbres que llegaron inclusive a recomendarle desistir de esta empresa y volver a casa aprovechando que aun era relativamente temprano para hacerlo. Pero haciendo caso omiso de dichas recomendaciones, ella decidió seguir adelante. No daría paso atrás en su decisión. Abandonaría los temores y prejuicios y se decidiría a enfrentar la realidad. No ensayaría discursos y le diría a ella toda la verdad que albergaba en su corazón.

Decidida, recorrió con velocidad los pasos faltantes y se gano en frente de aquella puerta, arreglándose un poco antes de oprimir el botón del timbre. No hallo respuesta, por lo que volvió a tocarlo y al replicarse la falta de respuesta intento por tercera vez antes de caer en cuenta de que dicho aparato estaba malo y por ello no sonaba. Lanzando un bufido por tamaña contrariedad, procedió a golpear la puerta, primero suavemente y luego, al no obtener señal alguna de respuesta desde el interior de dicha morada, replicaría dicho procedimiento en grados cada vez mas crecientes. Pero aun así no pasaba nada.

Evidentemente contrariada ante este hecho, la segunda elegida decidió golpear por ultima vez con todas sus fuerzas. No le importaba si terminaba armando un escándalo tal que pudiera llegar a despertar a todos los vecinos del edificio, con tal de que obtuviera una respuesta estaba dispuesta a todo. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, ni los vecinos se asomaron a ver quien era esa chiquilla escandalosa que estaba metiendo tanto alboroto, ni se sintió la mas mínima respuesta del interior de aquel departamento.

Resignada ante la obvia verdad de que Rei no se encontraba allí, Asuka descendió las escaleras sin prisa, pero con un dejo de decepción en su rostro que no podía "ni estaba interesada" en disimular. Tendría que regresar al departamento de Misato y preparar alguna excusa para responderle por los motivos de su ausencia tan temprana, "Por si ella ya se hubiera dignado a dejar las sabanas y ya estuviera despierta a su llegada", mientras tendría que resignarse a esperar hasta una nueva oportunidad para encontrarse con ella y revelarle de una buena vez cuanto la amaba. Después de todo, si ella había realizado todo este periplo había sido para hacerle caso a los dictámenes de su corazón y decirle esas palabras que parecían ser tan simples y que, sin embargo, tanto le había costado poder reconocer. "Tan solo eran palabras, se supone no son tan difíciles de pronunciar", había razonado Asuka en variadas oportunidades. Pero no eran cualquier clase de palabras, se sentían como palabras poderosas que si no las decía podrían terminar enloqueciéndola si continuaba reteniéndolas y ensayándolas para si una y otra vez, en vez de atreverse a prodigarlas a la persona amada.

Con esa misma falta de entusiasmo saldría del edificio y procedería a desandar los pasos dados con el fin de regresar a la cotidianidad de su vida diaria. Volvía a recorrer aquel camino, ahora descendente, hasta llegar a una intersección, en la cual tendría que doblar para proseguir su rumbo. Pero Asuka no seguiría avanzando mas allá, ya que al llegar vería en frente de ella a la persona a la cual había estado buscando. Al ocurrir esto, el rostro de la chica pelirroja se sorprendió gratamente evidenciando una sonrisa, sonrisa que también logró contagiar de forma mas tímida a la chica de cabellera peliazul mientras ella le preguntaba en un tono algo sorprendido -¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Pues… ¿Qué crees que podría estar haciendo yo por aquí?-. Le replicó Asuka, manteniendo el mismo tono sonriente.

No hubo una respuesta para esa alegre interrogante, tan solo unas miradas ansiosas que se prodigaron por algunos instantes antes de que la joven pelirroja impetuosamente cruzara la desierta calle y se encontrara con esa otra muchacha. Al encontrarse, ambas chicas se fundirían en un caluroso abrazo en medio de la calle y a la abierta vista de las escasas personas transeúntes quienes, de haber prestado mayor atención a este suceso, hubieran visto como esas chicas ascendían presurosas por ese camino buscando llegar a un rincón secreto que pudiera ser cómplice de sus ansias silenciosas pero que podían evidenciarse tan solo con la mirada. Ansias que no pudieron contenerse y que afloraban en forma de húmedos y apasionados besos y ardorosas caricias bajo la ropa que arrebatadamente se entregaban de tanto en tanto en el medio de la oscuridad de la caja escala del edificio.

Pero esos desesperados gestos de deseo no parecían ser suficientes, después de tanta ausencia ellas necesitaban avanzar mas allá, desesperadas por la embargante ansia de la entrega mutua corrieron hacía esa puerta; la que sin demora se abrió dejando pasar a dos jóvenes presurosas por amarse, para luego cerrarse de un portazo mientras ellas abrazadas buscaban a la vez liberar sus gráciles cuerpos de esas ya molestas vestimentas hasta quedar totalmente expuestas una a la otra. Y sería en esa instancia previa a la entrega plena, donde Asuka daría un paso trascendental, serenando su pasión para poder realizar el difícil ejercicio de abandonar sus temores y dejar hablar libremente a su corazón; ello ante la sorprendida mirada de su compañera, cuyos ojos carmesíes preguntaban un porque para esta aparentemente inexplicable situación que interrumpía la pasión del momento.

Comprendiendo esta velada interrogante, Asuka descendería levemente su mirada para centrarla por un momento en las delicadas manos de su elegida antes de tomarlas y ponerlas junto a su pecho para que estas pudieran sentir el calor de su pecho y el latir sincero de su corazón que expectante se entregaba a lo que viniera.

-¿Puedes sentirlo Rei?-. Pregunto de forma algo tímida la chica pelirroja.

-Si. Es el latir de tu corazón. Es un latir que esta lleno de ansia.

-Así es… es el latir de un corazón que ha estado huyendo por mucho tiempo pretendiendo torpemente cegarse a todo lo que pudiera sentir, antes de decidirse a cobrar el valor necesario de animarse a reconocer todo lo que sentía y a expresarlo sin temor, porque ya no siente temor de abrirse para entregarse a quien ama…-.

Asiendo con una suave fuerza las manos de Rei, Asuka levanta su mirada y terminaba su confesión diciendo: -Ya no siento temor, porque ya no estoy sola. Y ya no puedo temer, porque he descubierto de que puedo amar sin avergonzarme de ello. Y estoy decidida a todo, porque estoy dispuesta a entregarme a la chica a quien amo…-.

Y tomando con fuerza y decisión las candidas manos de su compañera, Asuka daría el paso final:

-Te amo Rei. Yo… yo te amo. ¿Puedes sentirlo?... Yo te amo Rei, yo te amo-. Terminaría de confesarle la segunda elegida mientras que en un espectáculo inesperado para la chica declarada, tímidos surcos de lagrimas bajaban por el suave y sonriente rostro de la segunda elegida que parecía verse mas radiante que nunca al haberse vuelto capaz de reflejar los sentimientos de su corazón.

Ante esta declaración, Rei le respondería con otro beso, uno que esta vez supo muy diferente en aquellos labios, ya que no era el mismo beso de deseo apasionado como los que se habían prodigado antes de esta instancia. Fue un beso calido y suave, reposado y sin prisa, lleno de sincera y suave ternura que su compañera fue capaz de sentir con la plenitud de su alma estremecida con la fuerza que esa otra alma había sido capaz de transmitir, logrando así el milagro de encerrar la eternidad en tan solo unos instantes.

Al separar sus labios y abrir sus ojos Asuka pudo ver esos carmesíes ojos temblorosos y algo acuosos ante la sensación de volver a experimentar la felicidad por vez primera luego de haber estado tanto tiempo alejada de ella. Cediendo también a los impulsos de su corazón, la chica del mirar carmesí abrazó con fuerza a esa otra chica y entre medio de lagrimas de felicidad ella se acerco al oído y le respondió con una susurro algo quebrado, mas llena de ese mismo pletórico sentimiento:

-Yo también te amo Asuka. Yo… yo te amo.

Al escuchar dicha respuesta, Asuka se sintió tan feliz como nunca antes al sentirse amada y correspondida por primera vez en su vida, con dicha y confianza la chica pelirroja correspondió con intensidad al abrazo compartiéndolo por un largo rato. Luego, las dos chicas se separaron un poco y volvieron a mirarse a la cara, ambas, a pesar de las lagrimas que aun se deslizaban por sus rostros sonrieron desde la sincera profundidad del alma y mutuamente acariciaron sus rostros secando esas lagrimas y brindando calidez a esos rostros, acercando sus labios y compartiendo la dulzura de esos aderezada con el salobre sabor de las lagrimas, una extraña mezcla que contribuiría a amplificar la sublime y maravillosa sensación de felicidad que inundaba a aquellas dos mujeres y que haría renacer en ambas la necesidad de expresar en plenitud todo lo que sentían por medio de la entrega mutua de alma, mente, cuerpo y corazón.

_Final del Flash-Back._

La chica pelirroja atesoraría, cual sagrado tesoro, todas esas experiencias dentro de su corazón ya liberado de tribulaciones y con un gran gozo dentro de su alma cerraría sus ojos entregándose al plácido descanso, con la dicha de saber que ya nunca mas volvería a estar sola y nunca mas tendría un motivo para temer o dudar, porque ahora ella ya tenía a alguien capaz de amarla y aceptarla.

Hacía ya mucho rato que se había vuelto de noche y a esas alturas Misato normalmente se estaría preocupando del hecho de que alguno de "sus niños" no hubiera regresado al hogar luego de descubrir que uno de ellos había salido temprano sin haber dado aviso previo. Pero desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo que las cosas ya no eran normales como antes "si es que la rutina que existía con anterioridad pudiera catalogarse como algo normal", todo era ahora tan diferente. Uno de sus protegidos se había marchado para siempre y la otra elegida que le quedaba a su cargo estaba cada vez mas distante, cierto era de que a pesar de todos sus intentos nunca había logrado ser muy cercana con Asuka debido a su característico comportamiento orgulloso y altanero propio de una muchacha que, a pesar de todas las apariencias, aun demostraba ser en el fondo una chica que tenía mucho que madurar. Quizás sea esa necesidad de madurar y de hallar sus propias respuestas por si misma lo que la hubiera motivado a salir mas temprano. Eso explicaría porque no estaba con Hikari ni con ninguna de sus otras amigas cuando Misato las llamo por teléfono horas antes.

Sin embargo, hubo un numero que Misato no había marcado anteriormente, y no fue por olvido o desidia, sino porque en condiciones normales ese habría sido el numero del último lugar a donde Asuka se dirigiría. Pero como ya había descubierto la Mayor las circunstancias actuales podían ser cualquier cosa, menos normales y ya no parecía ser descabellada la idea de que la segunda elegida estuviera junto con la primera niña sincerándose mutuamente; quizás, era algo que Asuka necesitaba y, porque no decirlo, también era algo que estaba necesitando la primera elegida. Por eso aunque desplegó el menú de su teléfono móvil y llego a seleccionar el número de su móvil asignado, nunca llegaría a marcarlo. De hacerlo, posiblemente solo conseguiría interrumpir algo muy importante para la unión de ambas, algo que la Mayor seguramente no sabría darle porque no podría comprender de qué podría tratarse.

-Soy una pésima tutora-. Sentenció para si misma al colgar el móvil. Una sentencia que se amplificaría dentro de su ser al constatar de que esta noche le parecía mas oscura que nunca, que el departamento se sentía mas solitario que nunca y lo único que delataba la presencia de gente eran por un lado los ocasionales movimientos de PenPen comiendo de su plato y en otro lado el suave sonido de un computador prendido que delataban el trabajo que por horas llevaba realizando la morena mujer decodificando y extrayendo la información secreta recabada por Kaji. Trabajo al cual la mujer retornaría luego de haberse detenido en estas reflexiones y en el que esperaba poder encontrar respuestas a sus interrogantes en pos de la verdad, pero lo único que había encontrado hasta ahora eran mas secretos a esclarecer, mas dudas que la desorientaban y la constatación de que NERV y todo lo relacionado con el segundo impacto y la lucha contra los ángeles estaba edificado sobre un cúmulo de mentiras.

Resignada ante este conjunto de pistas que no parecían conducir a ningún destino, Misato respiraría hondo por unos momentos mientras hacía una necesaria pausa de tanta incertidumbre. ¿Acaso no estaba buscando por la vía correcta, o todo lo que necesitaba se encontraba allí, solo que de tanto obcecarse en buscar la gran pista hacia la verdad se había vuelto incapaz de reparar en los mínimos detalles que podrían llevarla a ella?.

Volvería a mirar los datos en la computadora, y nuevamente volvería a visualizar que tras los Evas, los ángeles y toda esta lucha había un elemento que apenas se mencionaba y que en principio parecía ser algo meramente secundario, pero debido al entramado mas profundo que había estado adquiriendo durante el transcurso de la investigación parecía revelarse como un motivo de fondo que trascendía a NERV e incluso al propio Comité y que parecía ser el justificativo de toda esta lucha. Un elemento que quizás podría explicar o ayudar a explicar algunas cosas que para la Mayor carecían en esos momentos de toda lógica o sentido. Algo que se expresaba con una frase críptica.

"El proyecto de instrumentalización humana". Susurraría tenuemente la morena mujer dichas palabras antes de volver a centrarse en sus investigaciones mientras susurraba otro pensamiento que en su mente adquiría carácter de premonitorio.

"No me gusta como suena eso".

Ya mas avanzada la noche Rei abriría sus ojos rojos al darse cuenta de que tenía dificultades para conciliar el sueño. Sus temores aun estaban allí y frente a ellos la joven se encontraba sola, su joven amante estando ahí al lado suyo dormía placidamente, ignorando completamente las tribulaciones que afectaban a la chica insomne.

Resignada ante la inutilidad de mantener los ojos cerrados en búsqueda del sueño que nunca llegaría, Rei se levantaría sigilosamente y emprendería sus pasos hacia la ventana, donde obtendría una vista panorámica de la ciudad fortaleza que a esas horas dormía. Sobre su cabeza, un candido brillo iluminaba con su suave baño el ambiente de las afueras, el vivido brillo de una luna pletórica que le traía a esa chica recuerdos de una lejana promesa pactada bajo una luna similar a esta. Un pacto solemne que sin embargo jamás llegaría a cumplirse, al menos, no para uno de los promitentes.

Ayanami dejo de pensar en esa promesa ya que el hacerlo le traía un inevitable sentimiento de melancolía y sentía que no debía de entristecerse, después de todo, había atravesado un confuso periplo antes de descubrir el amor que la había aceptado tal cual era y que le había enseñado a apartar la soledad y el dolor inherente que solía conllevaba. Sin embargo y a pesar de tanto amor recibido y prodigado se había estado forjando dentro de su ser un nuevo vació que no lograba llenar. Uno muy distinto al que había conocido con la soledad. Uno provocado por la ausencia de algo muy similar a aquello que alguna vez vino y estuvo con ella, pero que le había sido violenta y dolorosamente arrebatado y que a razón de ello ya nunca retornaría a ella.

Confundida por esta idea aparentemente carente de todo sentido, la primera elegida intento dejar de pensar en ella y en su lugar volvería su cabeza para observar a su compañera, quien parecía impacientarse ante su ausencia al estarla buscando en medio de sus sueños. Mientras sonreía levemente al ver a su amada así, Rei acerco una de sus manos y con ella despejaría los pelirrojos mechones que cubrían el rostro de esa chica para luego acariciar aquel rostro que se relajaría al sentir la calidez de una mano que amorosamente era capaz de prodigarle ternura, rostro que inconscientemente agradecería dicho cariño invocando de forma susurrante a una persona especial.

-Mama.

La caricia de Rei se detendría en aquel instante para en su lugar proceder a retirar lentamente su mano, ahora ligeramente temblorosa, que era observada con aun mas asombro por aquel rostro contrariado al escuchar por parte de esa chica aquella palabra lejana para ella, palabra que en un principio no parecía significar nada para ella, pero que al oírla de labios de esa chica le provocaron en la oyente una confusión inconmensurable producto de la añoranza de algo que estaba dentro de su ser aun sin saber bien lo que era.

Aprovechando de que Asuka había vuelto a quedarse profundamente dormida, Rei se alejaría de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño. Encendiendo la luz y cerrando la puerta, para luego bajar la blanca tapa del inodoro y sentarse sobre ella, la joven de azulosa cabellera apoyaría su cabeza sobre sus manos mientras su mirada deprimida caía a la vez que esta se extraviaba hacía una lejanía oscura que aun solía merodear de manera fresca en su mente cuando volvía a rememorar todos esos sucesos acontecidos durante la última batalla, en los momentos en que piloteando la unidad primera esta fuera controlada por el último ángel.

_Flash-Back:_

El dolor ocasionado producto del violento impacto la había hecho caer secamente y el pesado manto de espesa oscuridad frustraría su ímpetu de levantarse y le forzaría a doblegarse para luego proceder a envolverla y hundirla, cual voraz sombra, mientras debilitaba sus fuerzas, volviéndose este manto mas fuerte y penetrante a medida que ella intentaba infructuosamente luchar contra el. Ahogándola hasta hacerle sentirse perdida y exhausta, con ganas de dejarse caer y ya cansada de luchar. Así fue como mientras descendía en esa vorágine infinita su cuerpo sería forzado a tranquilizarse y por mas que buscaba impedirlo sus cansados ojos progresivamente cedían hasta terminar cerrándose a la realidad, mientras todo sonido se iba perdiendo hasta caer en el mas absoluto de los silencios, donde desaparecería hasta el susurro de su aliento, donde llego a dejar de sentir el latir de su corazón.

Antes de entregarse estoicamente hacía lo que creía su irremediable destino, Ayanami alcanzaría a visualizar una luz tenue muy lejana. Intento acercarse hacia donde estaba ella, pero su cuerpo ya no podía responderle y su percepción le estaba fallando. Solo podía ver esa difusa luz que parecía estar tímidamente acercándose a ella mientras esta parecía tomar una forma alargada y graciosa, similar a una silueta fantasmagórica que parecía estar llamándole, aunque no podía distinguir bien que era lo que quería decirle esa voz.

Haciendo un último y supremo esfuerzo por recobrar sus fuerzas e ignorar el dolor, Rei alzó su mano e intento estirar su brazo en pos de alcanzar aquella figura, pero sus esfuerzos serían inútiles y finalmente ella caería en una extraña sensación de vértigo mientras sus ojos se cerraban definitivamente, mientras sentía una extraña calidez que envolvía su cuerpo, brindándole una serenidad y una fortaleza inauditas en ella mientras sentía dentro de si y junto con su corazón el latir de otro corazón que parecía pretender complementarse con el de ella, mientras en el caos de su inconsciencia múltiples imágenes en apariencia sin sentido eran velozmente visualizadas por ella: Escenas pletóricas de sangre y dolor, caos y destrucción, oscuridad y confusión, todas ellas se entremezclaban mientras se escuchaba primero a lo lejos y luego junto a su pecho el llanto de un niño que lloraba lleno de desconsuelo, un niño pequeño que de improvisto se aparecería en medio de sus brazos. Un infante bañado en sangre que desesperadamente buscaba su abrazo, el abrazo que ella instintivamente le brindaría aun cuando no sabía la razón para ello, tan solo sabía que todo parecía estar y sentirse bien dentro de ella mientras ese niño estuviera ahí con ella, sonriéndole de una forma inocente. Un sentimiento inexplicable que la chica deseaba que no terminara jamás.

De la forma imprevista en que había aparecido aquel infante este desaparecería de entre sus brazos y el sentimiento de desesperación invadiría crecientemente todo su ser al darse cuenta de su perdida, impulsándola a buscar con desesperación a ese niño en medio de aquel bizarro escenario incoherente que a estas alturas no le permitía a ella distinguir que era lo real y que no lo era.

Finalmente, la búsqueda cesaría cuando vuelve a reconocer a ese niño, ahora mas crecido, hallándolo tan solo para perderlo nuevamente de vista mientras con una extraña sonrisa que ella no supo entender se internó corriendo de forma traviesa hacía de una espesa bruma oscura que había formado abruptamente en frente de ella y que se estaba acercando a toda prisa. Quiso correr tras de él, pero un presentimiento extraño le aconsejaba huir de ahí. Pero contrariando a esa indicación prefirió hacer caso de aquel instinto profundo que le pedía a gritos ir a buscarlo, cruzando aquella tempestuosa bruma que se esmeraba en frenar su avance mientras nublaba su visión hasta cegarla de forma casi completa. Aun a tientas, ella siguió su avance, hasta encontrarse con un inesperado claro que sin transición marcaba un abierto contraste en medio de toda esa oscuridad. Y en el medio de ese candido claro ya no había un infante, en su lugar se vislumbraba la incierta silueta de un hombre quien impertérrito estaba ahí de pie, dándole la espalda a esa muchacha.

-¿Dónde esta?-. Preguntaría ella con ansiedad y desesperación.

-¿Dónde esta quien?-. Respondería con un extraño tono de adusta pregunta aquel indeterminado hombre.

-El niño.

-¿Cuál niño?. Aquí no esta ningún niño.

-¿Cómo que no esta el niño?.

-¿El niño?. ¿Acaso buscas por aquí a algún inocente?. No hay ningún inocente. Ya no existe inocencia alguna en este mundo corrupto creado por la herejía del hombre y sostenido por su ebria e inútil arrogancia que solo puede causar dolor. Dolor que vuelve agónica y mísera su existencia, agonía que solo cesará el día en que alcance su paz definitiva.

-¿De que hablas?.

-Hablo de aquello que no puedes entender, de aquello que estando cerca de tu alcance te ha sido deliberadamente privado.

-¿A que te refieres?.

-Pobre criatura infeliz-. Sentenciaría gravemente la presencia no sin poca sorna antes de volver a su sentencia. –Tan solo eres el receptáculo de un alma esclavizada, condenada a vivir en una perpetua abominación, sufriendo la falta de gracia durante todos sus días para culminar su único propósito en el último día donde tu destino se unirá al destino de los hombres.

-¿El destino de los hombres?. ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!-. Exclamaría sorprendida la joven por esas palabras que solo lograban confundirla en grado sumo.

-La unión de las almas y los cuerpos en una conciencia única. Una conciencia sin alma, una vida sin objetivo, carente de sentido. Un futuro que no tiene mas destino que la muerte. La muerte que ilusamente esperan que les pueda salvar y llevar a un renacimiento. Así como hicieron contigo.

-¿Conmigo?.

-Ya no existe la inocencia, ya no hay ninguna verdad. Todo se ha vuelto tan relativo que ya no puedes saber donde esta lo bueno y lo malo. Esta incertidumbre te produce miedo y por eso has temido correr el velo difuso que envuelve tu existir y así descubrir que has estado condenada a expiar pecados que jamás cometiste para así consumar el deseo del hombre y has terminado por consentir en vivir encadenada para caucionar dicho propósito mientras te sigues negando por miedo a esa incertidumbre. Todo esto es tan retorcidamente irónico mi pequeña. Has sido creada para redimir y guiar a los hombres a la vida eterna por medio de una abominación, aun cuando dentro de ti sabes que esto esta mal. ¡Pero prefieres mantenerte anclada en la certeza de la incertidumbre en vez de aceptar la incertidumbre de la verdad!. Y ahora, esta misma abominación les terminara llevando a su destino final. Y todo esto será posible gracias a que tienes miedo a afrontar por ti misma esa dinámica vaga y confusa que has denominado como tu vida-. Terminaría de señalar la presencia mientras se volteaba para descubrirse frente a la chica, mostrándole como sostenía en sus brazos a esa pequeña criatura, a la cual de inmediato daría cruenta muerte rompiéndole su cuello, luego de lo cual dio una sonrisa macabra de satisfacción antes de aventar los restos del malogrado infante a sus pies.

Impactada por el macabro espectáculo presenciado, aquella muchacha recogería instintivamente aquellos restos, abrazándolos como si estuviera intentando conferirle algo de calor y vitalidad a ese cuerpo inerte que se volvería mas frió a medida de que era bañado con las amargas y frías lagrimas que temblorosamente salían de sus ojos y recorrían su rostro ausente e impactado por el dolor.

-Lloras. Tan solo eres capaz de llorar. ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo que tu alma llora?. ¡¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo que te debates entre aceptar estoica el dolor o negar tu destino impuesto y escribir uno por ti misma?!.

-¿De que estas hablando…?

-¡Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando!. No quieres aceptarlo, pero en el fondo lo sabes muy bien, mas de lo que tu quisieras.

-Déjala, si ella sufre lo hace por gusto-. Le reprendería de improvisto una voz femenina muy conocida por ella y que se hacía mas clara a medida que sus pasos se acercaban a ella, hasta que la forma que profería esas palabras quedaría en frente, dirigiéndose a ella mientras la tomaba del mentón y la forzaba a subir la mirada.

-No debieras de estar triste pequeña. Después de todo, fuiste tu misma la que escogió este final al negarte a ti misma y optar por permanecer en la ignorancia y en la sumisión-. Ante la sorpresa los ojos aun dolientes de Rei elevarían su mirada para encontrarse cara a cara con otra Rei que en contraposición a ella lucia burlescamente feliz mientras la observaría con profundo desden durante algunos instantes antes de soltar su rostro y dar unos pasos atrás, buscando estar al lado de la presencia sombría, a quien tomo de uno de sus brazos y lo abrazo.

-Lo que ella pueda o haya sentido ya es irrelevante. Ya no me eres útil-. Aseveraría gravemente con un nuevo tono serio de voz la primera presencia que continuaba acercándose hacia ella hasta quedar en frente de la joven piloto, donde culminaría el desconsuelo de la muchacha al ver la figura del Comandante Ikari, quien la tomaría de su mentón y la acariciara por ultima vez antes de que el la abofeteara fuertemente y le gritara un furibundo grito consistente en una sola palabra:

-¡Muérete!.

Luego de ese grito, otro golpe terminaría de remecer a Rei mientras violentamente era impulsada hacia arriba antes de ser violentamente atajada por gruesos y ásperos lazos que la rodeaban y le harían caer, impidiéndole levantarse mientras ella intentaba con desesperación salirse de aquellos lazos que la estaban maniatando y marcando de una forma dolorosa, dolor que se incrementaba a medida que aquellos lazos trazaban hirientes surcos sobre la piel y se incrustaban rozando y atravesando aquellas carnes vivas y sangrantes mientras la desazón se apoderaba del ser de Ayanami, bajando la mirada y cerrando sus ojos, los mismos de los cuales brotaban silenciosos surcos de lagrimas mezcladas con el sudor y la sangre mientras su alma sufriente se resignaba a morir de tan ignominiosa manera.

Sin embargo, un brillante resplandor lograría atravesar la auto inferida oscuridad de Rei y le haría abrir sus ojos para verse ahora de pie en otro lugar desconocido y distinto del que estaba antes, justo en el instante en que unas manos albas y brillantes se aparecieran para acariciar su pálido rostro, secando las gélidas lágrimas que lo recorrían y dejando una cálida estela en sus mejillas mientras su espíritu se sentía reconfortado. Sorprendida por estas ignotas sensaciones, Rei vería en frente de si a una brillante presencia, la misma que había visto antes de caer en inconsciencia y que ahora recorría con sus manos el lastimado cuerpo de la elegida, desgarrando los gruesos lazos y curando esas laceraciones que la habían atormentado, hasta lograr borrar todo vestigio de estos castigos. Débilmente, y en un tono que parecía dar la impresión de un leve agradecimiento, Ayanami sacaría su voz y le preguntaría a esa nueva presencia.

-¿Quien eres?.

Con una sonrisa serena y sincera que parecía iluminar aun mas a dicha presencia ella le respondería utilizando esta críptica frase: -Yo soy tú, y tú eres yo-.

-No es cierto, yo soy yo, no soy tu.

-Eso es lo que pudiera parecer, pero nuestras almas no son muy diferentes. De hecho, tú y yo provenimos de un origen común. Del mismo lazo de amor entre una madre a un hijo y del sacrificio realizado para su salvación.

-No… no logro entender de que hablas-. Replicó confundida.

-Tú lo sabes bien, tu corazón lo recordó en el instante en que el ángel tomo tus reminiscencias y las manipulo para intentar destruirte. Porque tú lo has recordado es que debes ayudarme.

-¿Ayudarte?

-Así es.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?. No te conozco, y hablas cosas de las que no entiendo.

-Por Shinji.

Al mencionar el nombre del tercer elegido, Rei saldría de su estado de perplejidad y volvió a traer a su mente el motivo de esta lucha y de porque estaba allí.

-Shinji. Debo ir a socorrerle, no debo estar aquí-. Hablaría la piloto con una voz levemente mas decidida que la acostumbrada.

-¿Tú deseas salvarle?-. Preguntaría aquella presencia, pregunta que tuvo como respuesta una fuerte mirada decidida aparejada del asentimiento que la joven hizo con su cabeza antes de salir corriendo de allí en busca de una salida.

-No podrás hacerlo tu sola, a menos que desees compartir el destino de Asuka.

Los acelerados pasos de Rei se detuvieron al escuchar el nombre de la segunda elegida.

-Asuka… ¡¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Asuka?!-. Preguntaría con gran inquietud Ayanami.

-Ella esta sufriendo, y si no la salvamos pronto, morirá.

-Entonces, debo ayudarla también.

-Si lo haces tu también morirás.

-¡No me importa!-. Le replico Rei mientras volvía a correr en su búsqueda. -¡Ellos no pueden morir!-.

-Entonces debes compartir conmigo estas experiencias, comparte estos recuerdos conmigo-. Señalaría esa presencia que aparecería nuevamente en frente suyo para luego formularle una nueva propuesta.

-Déjame ser una contigo en mente y alma.

-¡¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?!.

-Porque tampoco deseo que Shinji muera, ni tampoco que muera lo que es mas preciado para él. Porque tu corazón no solo ama a Shinji de la misma forma en que yo también le amo, sino que además ambas compartimos el mismo amor, el mismo que se atormenta al verle prisionero de un odio exacerbado fundado en una visión errónea que solo le llevara a su destrucción. Y sobre todo… porque tu vienes de mi ser y yo soy un reflejo de ti.

Rei se quedaría quieta sin decir nada mientras permitía que sin oposición aquella presencia le envolviera en un aura resplandeciente que abrigaba su alma y elevara su espíritu por sobre aquella oscuridad hasta desgarrarla completamente mientras en el interior de su mente volvía a visualizar la figura de aquel pequeño niño abrazado a ella tomando de su leche, una experiencia que Rei jamás había tenido, pero que sin embargo no le parecía en lo absoluto lejana, era como si estuviera presa de un deja vu o si estuviera recordando algún episodio lejano que parecía enterrado. Luego habría mas visiones de ella junto a aquel niño sucediéndose sin pausa una tras otra, visiones en las cuales a veces aparecían otros personajes que logró identificar como el Comandante Ikari el Vice-Comandante, además de varias otras personas que ella nunca había visto, pero que por alguna razón no le parecían del todo desconocidas. Sin embargo, aquel niño siempre estaba presente mirándole con ternura y alegría mientras que con idéntico tono le decía una simple palabra.

-Mama.

Y ella le respondía siempre con una voz tierna y empleando el mismo termino.

-Hijo.

_Final del Flash-Back._

Las manos húmedas por causa de tantas lágrimas derramadas, que para aquel entonces ya descendían en abundancia de sus brazos, le forzarían a abandonar esas tristes ensoñaciones y regresar a la realidad. Con ello en mente Ayanami se levanto y se dirigiría hacia el lavamanos, abriendo uno de los grifos y dejando correr por un rato el agua mientras contemplaba su entristecido semblante en el espejo antes de proceder a lavar su cara y manos. Luego de cerrar el grifo tomaría una toalla y secaría su rostro y manos con un ritmo pausado que esta vez se sentía poco natural en ella, todo esto mientras intentaba dejar a un lado esa triste experiencia para ella, una que aun no lograba comprender ni aceptar. De todo esto solo había una cosa que parecía estar medianamente clara dentro de ella.

"Asuka no debía enterarse jamás de lo que le había visto o de lo que le había pasado al interior del Eva 01". Esta idea era lo único que tenia en claro, ahora que había sincerado lo que tenía no iba a perder a la mujer que amaba por culpa de una delirante e ininteligible visión que le forzado a ver el ángel y a la cual estaba empezando a temer.

"No te voy a perder. No te perderé, no como perdí antes a Shinji…". Era el deseo que había pretendido seguir juramentado la chica peliazul, pero que no lograba conseguir. No importaba cuantas veces se había propuesto mentalmente dejar de pensar en ello, no parecía ser suficiente, el solo hecho de divagar el nombre de aquel chico el dolor volvería a estremecer su corazón. En un esfuerzo por calmarse Rei dejo de pensar siquiera en su nombre y trataría de serenarse; hecho esto, lentamente abrió la puerta y quiso salir de ese cuarto de baño que se le había vuelto molesto. Pero al ver por entremedio de esa puerta lo que había allá afuera solo pudo ver la sombría y lejana silueta de su amante quien parecía estar aun dormida de espaldas a ella. No se sintió capaz de salir y despacio cerraría nuevamente esa puerta mientras nuevamente intentaba enterrar los sentimientos que tenía acerca de ese chico, los mismos que de forma inevitable afloraban cada vez que le rememoraba y que ahora parecían estar misteriosamente mas incrementados y confundidos que nunca. Muchas veces estos sentimientos le habían hecho cuestionarse sobre que era Shinji para ella, y esa duda aun no había sido desterrada. Pero junto a esa duda había ahora otra duda que rivalizaba con la anterior y que angustiaba su existencia:

"¿Qué es Shinji de mi?".

De manera inconsciente Rei tragaría saliva y el reflejo de aquel espejo mostraron la caída de ese bermellón mirar que comenzaba nuevamente a reflejar la confusa tristeza de su alma. Y una vez mas experimentaría la dolorosa soledad al sentirse abandonada mientras para sus adentros una pregunta ya no tan novedosa terminaba de confundir a la joven doncella.

-¿Quién soy yo?-. Sería la pregunta que una y otra vez susurraban sus labios sin darse cuenta que podían haber otras personas que pudieran escucharla. -¿Quién soy yo?-. Era la interrogante que estaba desesperando cada vez mas a esa joven y que mas fuerte se asentaba a medida que repasaba vertiginosamente las palabras que sobre ella le anunciara el ángel. -¿Quién soy yo?-. Era el dilema que a Rei atormentaba mientras la pronunciaba en grados cada vez mas crecientes hasta el extremo de hacerla caer de rodillas y hacerla implorar con su mirada al gris techo en búsqueda de una respuesta mientras desgarraba el ambiente con aquella estremecedora pregunta.

-¡¿Quién soy yo?!. ¡¡Quién soy…?!

El grisáceo techo del cuarto de baño se manifestaría incapaz de brindarle respuesta alguna a la dueña de aquellos ojos rojos entristecidos y nuevamente acuosos producto de tanto dolor. En su lugar una puerta se abriría y una joven pelirroja abriría raudamente la puerta al haber escuchado dolorosos gritos desde su interior que la habían arrancado de sus dulces sueños. Al ingresar vería a Ayanami de rodillas desconsolada mirando extraviadamente hacia un cielo lejano en búsqueda de alguna clase de respuesta. Asustada por este comportamiento, Asuka la tomaría de sus hombros mientras le preguntaba que era lo que le ocurría. Pero ninguna palabra podía salir de ese temeroso rostro que en esos momentos parecía incapaz de toda reacción.

-¿Por favor respóndeme Rei, dime que te ocurre?-. Volvería a preguntarle Asuka, pero el silencio seguía siendo la única respuesta.

-No te quedes así callada… ¡Dime algo, lo que sea!... ¡Háblame Rei, no te quedes callada!-. Le increparía duramente Asuka, ya casi al borde de la desesperación por el hecho de no saber como actuar en frente de su desconsolada amante, la misma que antes le había demostrado cariño y amor y que ahora lloraba de forma desesperada sin una razón aparente para ello. Era todo esto tan insólito; el ver ahí postrada a la misma chica que hasta hacía no mucho tiempo atrás había llegado a considerar como una verdadera muñeca sin alma demostrando abiertamente sus emociones lograría conmover profundamente a esa chica pelirroja haciéndola dejar de lado esa molestia que sentía consigo misma por ser incapaz de ayudarle, molestia que hizo que Ayanami bajara su mirada sintiéndose mal y haciendo que Asuka se sintiera aun peor consigo misma.

Profundamente arrepentida por la manera en que había actuado, la segunda elegida quiso disculparse, pero de su boca no parecían salir las palabras necesarias para ello; además, sabía dentro de si que estas no eran suficientes para llegar a la razón y al corazón de la chica peliazul. De forma serena ella se inclino hasta quedar frente a Rei tomando tiernamente con sus manos esas húmedas y frías mejillas, acariciándolas para secarlas y brindarles calor mientras que la alegría que salía del fondo de su corazón se reflejaba en los labios de esa joven que volverían a recitar la promesa que mutuamente se hicieran alguna vez en aquel cuarto del geofrente.

-No llores Rei, no tienes porque llorar. Tu no me vas a perder, porque nosotras siempre estaremos juntas. Yo siempre estaré aquí… yo… yo… yo siempre te amare.

Costo que Asuka lograra decir esas últimas palabras, y no fue por orgullo o porque no las estuviera sintiendo de verdad. Todo lo contrario, precisamente porque las estaba sintiendo realmente en lo mas profundo de su corazón era que esas palabras la estaban estremeciendo al punto de que ahora Asuka sentía las ganas de llorar. Por instantes ella quiso contenerse y accionar su viejo impulso de demostrar fortaleza, de que no iba a llorar. Pero no escucho esa voz dentro de sí. Sentía esas palabras y las iba a decir, no importaba si lloraba, que su dolor no era de pena sino que de felicidad. Además de que desde ahora ya no podía pensar solo en si misma, también debía pensar en Rei, la chica a la cual amaba y había prometido no abandonar jamás. Una promesa a la cual había decidido desde ese momento mantenerse fiel en ella hasta el final. Simbolizando su disposición al cumplimiento abrazando a esa chica de mirar escarlata quien sentiría la calidez de ese abrazo que le brindaba ese cuerpo desnudo en su cuerpo frío y también desnudo mientras compartían la calidez que en esos momentos se avivaba en sus corazones y que les provocaría una reposada dicha que podía reflejarse en aquellos brillosos ojos pletóricos de húmeda felicidad.

A pesar de estas nuevas lagrimas, el rostro de Rei parecía sonreír feliz por haber descubierto en medio de la oscuridad de su vida una luz que la iluminaría a salir adelante, una luz que le indicaría que nunca mas iba a estar sola en su vida porque tenía a alguien que estaba dispuesta a estar por siempre a su lado.

Separándose un poco de ese abrazo, Rei miraría a una Asuka quien no se esperaba ver a esa chica sonriente que a pesar de su marco de lágrimas parecía estar envuelta en un manto de etérea belleza que hasta ese momento Asuka desconocía y que la descolocaría completamente, sin percatarse de que la chica le estaba hablado.

-Yo también estaré junto a ti.

-¿Ah?-. Preguntaría una Asuka que estaba completamente en otra y que de repentino se dio cuenta de que su compañera le había dicho algo.

-Que yo… yo también estaré por siempre junto a ti. Que jamás te dejare sola porque te amo. Te amo-. Le reiteraría una Rei Ayanami visiblemente emocionada al punto de tomar la iniciativa y de abrazar con fuerza a su compañera quien no estaba preparada para tamaña reacción. Pero no demoraría mucho Asuka en reaccionar y corresponder a ese abrazo con idéntica intensidad y quedarse así por unos momentos antes de que terminaran de refrendar todo su amor con un tierno beso. No pudieron contener su calor ahí y abandonarían aquel cuarto para buscar un mejor lugar donde manifestar abiertamente sus emociones al alero de esa luna llena que ahora se podía vislumbrar por la ventana y que bañaba con su luminoso manto a dicho cuarto gris y normalmente carente de toda vitalidad pero que ahora reflejaba el vívido ímpetu de dos almas que a pesar de haber vagado por largo tiempo extraviadas en medio de la oscuridad habían logrado hallarse para permanecer juntas por siempre y nunca mas separarse.

O, al menos, eso habría sido lo que les hubiera gustado creer a Rei y a Asuka, ya que su relación aun tendría que superar una última prueba para consolidarse. Una prueba que bien podría costarle muy caro tanto al amor que ellas se profesaban como, incluso, a ellas mismas.

_Continuara…_

* * *

¡Hola!

Después de un prolongado tiempo de espera, finalmente puedo ofrecerles a todos ustedes un nuevo capitulo de este fic.

Quizás este capitulo no sea tan extenso como los anteriores (De hecho, no lo es), y quizás hasta parezca de cierta forma como un intermedio. Y si llegan a pensarlo así, debo reconocerles que tienen toda la razón. Pero todo esto era necesario, ya había ahondado demasiado en los sentimientos de las pilotos por separado. Sin embargo, aun hacía falta lo mas importante, que ellas se dijeran todo lo que sentían. No es fácil hacerlo, a veces las palabras sobran y se vuelven innecesarias, pero muchas veces estas son indispensables y es en esas instancias cuando adquieren mas valor que nunca, y por algún extraño avatar del destino suelen ser en esos momentos mas importantes cuando estas nos fallan; bien sea por que no sabemos proferirlas o bien porque no nos atrevemos a decirlas. Pero cuando se deja al corazón hablar sus palabras pueden cambiarlo todo. Como el destino de esas dos jóvenes que ahora no parecen estar tan distantes al verse la una a la otra como seres necesitados de amor y que en el fondo buscan ser y sentirse amadas. De ahí el nombre de este capitulo.

Sin embargo, aun no todo esta dicho. Puede que Asuka haya finalmente aprendido a aceptarse. Pero el alma de Rei aun esta llena de dudas respecto de si misma, dudas que podrían animarla a tomar un nuevo rumbo a su vida. O quizás, podrían poner en peligro todo lo que ella tiene y siente. Dilemas que irán cobrando importancia a medida que nos acerquemos al final de esta historia. Así es, a esta historia ya le va quedando poco y espero que dentro de pronto puedan disfrutar de ella (Siempre digo lo mismo, ojala que esta vez si sea así).

Como siempre les pido perdón por tanta demora (5 meses sin actualizar es demasiado, ya lo se) y les reitero la invitación para que sigan leyendo esta historia. Y no lo olviden, cualquier comentario, sugerencia, opinión o critica pueden hacerla llegar escribiéndome un review o a mi correo. Todas sus opiniones serán bienvenidas y me ayudaran a que siga adelante ofreciéndoles una historia que espero que les guste tanto como a mi.

¡Mucha suerte!


	15. Revelaciones

**Capitulo 13. **Revelaciones.

En medio de aquél vastísimo y penumbroso salón de la comandancia de NERV, un hombre ajustaba sus anteojos mientras adustamente observaba por medio de la pantalla de su computadora de escritorio los recientes informes que había recibido de la sección de inteligencia.

-Ahora el escenario ha sido drásticamente cambiado, pero al parecer todavía hay algunos jugadores que seguirán insistiendo en hacer jugadas predecibles-. Reflexionaba aquel hombre en tono leve de voz, mientras seguía revisando aquellos informes; tono que, sin embargo, fue suficiente para remover el pesado manto de silencio que en aquella instalación campeaba y que obligaría a otra persona allí presente a replicarle.

-Hay quienes sienten aversión natural hacia los riesgos, de ahí que prefieran seguir utilizando tácticas conocidas incluso para hacer frente a escenarios desconocidos en los cuales no se puede saber si esas tácticas funcionarán o no. A ese comportamiento suele denominársele como cautela-. Le respondió a aquel importante hombre otro hombre de edad mas avanzada, quien se encontraba sentado en un sillón ubicado a cierta distancia de aquel escritorio.

-Sea como fuere, no parece que los ancianos estén razonando de la misma manera.

-Ellos saben muy bien que el tiempo y las circunstancias no están corriendo a nuestro favor, por ello estarán buscando la mejor forma para acomodarse a este nuevo escenario.

-Nuestro escenario es adverso, sin embargo dudo que el escenario les sea ahora mas favorable para ellos que antes de la alteración del programa.

-¿Lo estás diciendo por la lanza?

-Les guste o no, SEELE todavía nos necesita.

-No debemos confiarnos, ellos por ahora nos seguirán aguantando hasta que logren encontrar la manera de controlar y ejecutar el plan por sus propios medios.

-El comité no puede ejecutar el plan sin nosotros, y aun en el caso de que ellos hallaren la manera de hacerlo, aun tenemos un as bajo la manga a nuestro favor.

-¿A pesar de todo, todavía piensas que sea factible hacerlo?-. Inquirió dubitativo luego de unos largos segundos el anciano caballero.

-Aun esta en nuestro poder. Y mientras ellos no la descubran, todo estará bien.

-¿Y si ellos llegaran a enterarse?

-Me encargare personalmente de que ello no ocurra-. Contesto el Comandante, mientras terminaba de revisar los antecedentes que hacían referencia a reiteradas incursiones informáticas realizadas desde los servidores de los antiguos centros de control ya abandonados. Pese a la gravedad de la situación, sonrió ante este hecho en principio poco gracioso y hasta se dio el ánimo de decir, mas para sí mismo que para su antiguo mentor, la siguiente reflexión en voz alta.

-Seguiremos fingiendo debilidad mientras aparentamos seguir los planes por ellos trazados y esperamos pacientemente hasta que ellos sean los que cometan el error. Y entonces, realizaremos nuestro plan…

-¿Y como sabremos cuando ellos hagan la jugada errada?

-Tal parece que ya han empezado a errar-. Terminaría de decir Gendo mientras terminaba de examinar con satisfacción el informe que parecía demostrar que, a pesar de todos los intentos de precauciones que hubiera adoptado para realizar de manera segura sus indagaciones, quien estuviera hurgando en las bases de datos de NERV debía ser una misma entidad. Y todas las evidencias parecían apuntar hacia un único y mismo sujeto.

Una vez terminada la revisión de aquellos informes, él bajó la pantalla de su computadora, y mientras esta se apagaba, retomaba su tradicional e impertérrita postura. Pero debajo de esas manos enguantadas, el Comandante sonreía mientras disfrutaba la oportunidad dorada que se presentaba en sus manos. Finalmente tendría la excusa perfecta para poder deshacerse de una buena vez de todos los obstáculos que habían surgido en su camino, partiendo por esa molesta piedra en el zapato que se había convertido cierto funcionario de enlace y supervigilancia que hacía ya largo rato que estaba incursionando en atribuciones que estaban mucho mas allá de su alcance.

Pero incluso para un hombre como Gendo Ikari la dicha no podía ser perpetua, y ello quedaría de manifiesto cuando luego de un largo rato su viejo asistente le realizo una pregunta clave.

-Podemos desafiar a SEELE y sobrevivir exitosamente al desafío. ¿Pero podemos sobrevivir si osamos desafiar al Eva?. ¿Y qué va a pasar si ella decidiere revelarse ante nuestras pretensiones?

-Todo el tiempo ella estuvo de acuerdo con el plan y su realización. Inclusive, todo lo relativo a la reinterpretación del plan y la forma de su ejecución partieron como una iniciativa de ella. No debes olvidar eso…

-Lo sé muy bien, aunque no estaba hablando precisamente de Yui-. Espeto de manera demorosa y algo dubitativa el anciano.

-¿A que te refieres?-. Inquirió el Comandante de manera notoriamente sorprendida.

-Últimamente los acontecimientos han estado marchado de manera muy distinta a lo señalado por los pergaminos. El plan y todas sus implicancias se ha vuelto cada vez mas inciertos. E inclusive los Evas parecieran no estar compartiendo nuestros objetivos.

-Todo lo anterior puede ser subsanado, incluso una eventual liberación puede ser neutralizada. Quizás, hasta sea favorable para nuestros planes que ella termine conociendo la verdad.

-Pero eso ni siquiera sería contraproducente. ¡Sería una locura!

-No lo es. Inclusive, lo estimo necesario.

-¿Que hay de las posibles consecuencias…?

-Las expectativas son lo suficientemente satisfactorias como para compensar cualquier costo o inconveniente. Y sobre las posibles consecuencias que te inquietan no hay que olvidar de que siempre tiene que haber alguien dispuesto a hacer el trabajo sucio. Siempre lo ha habido. Y esta vez no será la excepción…

-¿Y acaso usted estaría dispuesto a asumir ese trabajo sucio, así todos sus costos?

-No será necesario. Ya tengo a alguien que gustosamente se encargara de hacer ese trabajo sucio-. Termino de contestarle Gendo de manera irónica, mientras sonreía al disfrutar de aquella ironía. Todo ello mientras era observado por el profesor con incredulidad y un severo toque de desaprobación en su mirar que Gendo no se inmuto en considerar. Reproche que era la única sanción que podía formular aquel anciano hombre que carecía de cualquier otra fórmula para desaprobar el accionar de su antiguo discípulo.

Muchísimo mas temprano por la mañana, podía vislumbrarse como la puerta de aquel departamento se abriría muy despacio, dejando pasar por entre medio de dicha apertura a una de sus moradoras, quien lentamente cerraría aquella puerta y de idéntica manera procedería a descalzarse para avanzar por aquella morada, tratando así de producir el menor ruido posible con sus pisadas mientras emprendía los rumbos hacia su cuarto, a fin de poder descansar un momento luego de todas aquellas emociones y sensaciones experimentadas durante el transcurso de la jornada anterior. Sin embargo, y antes de lograr arribar hacia su destino final, una luz se encendería desde una de las habitaciones de esa morada y desde su interior se escucharía la voz seria de una mujer adulta que le preguntaría a la recién llegada.

-¿Dónde has estado Asuka?

Al ver a la dueña de aquella voz la aludida quedo sorprendida, después de todo ella no esperaba que su tutora estuviera despierta y vestida desde tan temprano; o que hubiera pasado toda la noche sin dormir trabajando en la computadora, como parecía desprenderse de una segunda mirada al escuchar el ligero sonido similar a un ronroneo que emitía dicho aparato electrónico, para luego vislumbrar de reojo algunas tazas de café que estaban en la mesa de trabajo de la Mayor y terminar percibiendo desde lo mas profundo de esa habitación el pronunciado olor de tal brebaje. Pero mas que todo lo anterior, lo que realmente llamaría la atención de la segunda elegida era la tonalidad de voz empleada por Misato. Esta no parecía reflejar preocupación, ansiedad, enojo o cualquier otra clase de emocionalidad. En cambio el tono empleado por esa mujer era uno fuerte y serio, pero emocionalmente neutral, un tonalidad muy semejante al que solía utilizar a la hora de la planificación de la estrategia a emplear en alguna batalla. Por otra parte, la falta de una pronta respuesta de parte de la interpelada parecían entrar a confirmar las ideas que aquella mujer tenía acerca de lo que podía haber hecho aquella joven, pero tan solo para buscar una confirmación a estas ideas fue que la mujer insistiría en su pregunta.

-¿Dónde estuviste durante todo el día?

La pelirroja no tenía ganas de responderle, pero por mas que lo intento no pudo evitar mirar el rostro de Misato que permanecía serio demandando una respuesta. Ello la hizo sentirse incomoda y debido a ello fue que respondería a aquella pregunta de una manera bastante hosca.

-Por ahí.

-¿Por ahí?-. Cuestiono Misato de forma descreída.

-Si. Por ahí.

-¿Y haciendo que cosa?

-Nada.

-A ver, a ver, déjame ver si te he entendido bien. ¿Acaso me quieres decir que estuviste por ahí durante todo el día y toda la noche haciendo… nada?

-Si. Nada. Nada que te interese.

Breve silencio hubo tras esa respuesta. Como Asuka no tenía interés alguno en proseguir aquella conversación pretendió marcharse sin decir nada mas.

-¿Estas segura Asuka?-. Cuestiono la tutora, interrumpiendo de paso las pretensiones de su pupila.

-¿Segura de que?-. Le respondería ya algo molesta la chica pelirroja ante la pregunta y, mas que nada, ante el tono demasiado inquisitivo que Misato estaba empleando para hacer dicha pregunta.

-¿Estas segura de que no tienes nada, pero absolutamente nada que decirme?

-Estoy total, completa y absolutamente segura de que no tengo nada, pero nada que decirte-. Sentenciaría lenta y seriamente la segunda elegida antes de pretender ponerle fin a esta conversación y dar media vuelta para marcharse a su habitación de forma tan rauda como le fuera posible. Sin embargo, una súbita interrogante planteada por esa joven mujer la haría detenerse por unos momentos.

-¿Estas huyendo otra vez Asuka?. Creí que habías decidido dejar de lado esa idea.

-No, no estoy huyendo de nada-. Le respondería la segunda elegida con un tono ya derechamente mas molesto. –Simplemente quiero ir a descansar un poco. Me siento algo cansada y no tengo humor para estar soportando interrogatorios sobre lo que hice y mucho menos estoy de ánimos para estar soportando sermones sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer... Incluso quizás, tu también deberías ir a dormir-. Terminaría de responder la chica pelirroja mirando a su tutora con esa mirada sarcástica y ese tono desafiante de voz, tan característicos de ella.

Creyéndose ya victoriosa por aquellas frases y por la falta de una respuesta inmediata por parte de Misato, Asuka avanzaría unos pasos y abriría la puerta de su habitación. Pero no alcanzaría a entrar en ella, ya que una sola palabra proferida por la mujer como respuesta a su desafío fue capaz de detenerla.

-Ayanami.

-¿Ah?-. Pregunto la pelirroja, intentando hacerse la desentendida.

-No intentes hacerte la desentendida conmigo muchachita, sabes perfectamente bien de lo que estoy hablando. Estuviste con ella todo este tiempo, ¿No es así?

Normalmente, Misato habría esperado una reacción violenta por parte de la interpelada. No era para menos, después de todo Asuka nunca antes se había mostrado demasiado amistosa con la primera elegida, por lo que al parecer no deberían de existir razones para pretender que esta vez las cosas pudieran llegar a ser diferentes. Pero en lugar de vislumbrar la reacción esperada por ella, Misato vería como Asuka voltearía la mirada y le enseñaría un rostro inusualmente sereno mientras respondía a la duda de la Mayor con otra interrogante mas suave, pero no por ello menos desafiante.

-¿Habría algún problema o inconveniente si hubiera estado con Rei?

-Ehhh… creo que no-. Fue la única respuesta que en ese momento pudo atinar a proferir aquella descolocada mujer luego de un incomodo silencio que pareció prolongarse mas allá de lo razonable.

-Muy bien. Creo entonces que ya no habría nada mas de que hablar-. Le respondería satisfecha la chica pelirroja antes de volver a voltear su rostro como una clara señal de querer ponerle punto final a esta conversación mientras volvía a emprender rumbo a su habitación. Señal que no sería advertida por Misato quien retomaría el dialogo con una afirmación.

-Bien, al menos me alegra mucho saber que finalmente ustedes dos hayan podido superar sus diferencias y se hayan podido amigar.

-Si. Eso puede ser algo muy bueno para todos, ¿No lo crees?

-Si, eso es algo muy bueno para todos, y especialmente… lo es para ti… ¿No es así?-. Le respondería prontamente la mujer.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme con ello?-. Preguntaría Asuka que por momentos tuvo grandes dificultades para lograr disimular su perplejidad ante esta pregunta y, sobre todo, ante las múltiples y posibles significaciones de esta.

Misato respiraría hondamente mientras trataba de pensar muy bien lo que iba a decirle, pero al no poder encontrar las palabras necesarias para ello simplemente termino optando por decir las primeras que vinieran a su mente.

-¿Tu quieres a Rei?

-Ehhh… ¿Qué dijiste?-. Pregunto la segunda elegida, tratando de volver a hacerse la desentendida mientras cargaba a cuestas con una perplejidad que ya le estaba costando mucho mas trabajo poder disimular.

-¿Qué si tu quieres a Rei?

-Misato Katsuragi. Creo que no te estoy entendiendo…

-No Asuka. No existe nada que entrar a entender, ya que esta no es una pregunta complicada.

El silencio cada vez mas incomodo de la joven pelirroja, que parecía contradecir la reciente aseveración de su tutora, fue en aquel entonces la única respuesta que podía proporcionarle esa chica, y a medida que este silencio se prolongaba y pasaba a tornarse cada vez mas pesado también le estaba entrando a incomodar de sobremanera a la Mayor al punto de hacerla perder la paciencia y obligarla a tener que repreguntarle a su pupila en un tono mas enérgico.

-Dime Asuka. ¿Tu quieres a Rei Ayanami?. Si, o no.

-¡¿Y porque diablos tu quieres saber eso?!

-Porque soy tu tutora y creo que tengo derecho a saber de esas cosas. ¿O no?-. Le respondería Misato con un cierto dejo de desafío en la formulación de esa pregunta final. Desafío que repercutiría con fuerza dentro del ser de Asuka quien le exigía aceptar ese desafío y responder abiertamente a su tutora con la misma verdad que anteriormente había resuelto aceptar su corazón. Y sin embargo sería en ese preciso momento cuando ella; en vez de atreverse a ser sincera con esa mujer, como lo había hecho antes con su amada; tuvo miedo de decirle la verdad y solo le otorgaría como respuesta un extendido y pesado manto de silencio.

-¡Aja! Entonces es cierto, ¿no es así?-. Fue la frase de la Mayor que interrumpiría las divagaciones de su pupila y la haría consumar aquella ignominiosa omisión.

-¡No tengo que estar respondiendo las locuras que se cruzan por tu mente!-. Le respondería la pelirroja que a estas alturas había pasado de sentirse incomodada a estar completamente molesta con la impertinente insistencia de Misato. Pero sobretodo, estaba molesta consigo misma, por su cobardía de no atreverse a reconocer abiertamente lo que sentía su corazón, cobardía que le lastimaba profundamente y, por ello, le estaba doliendo mas que nunca en aquellos momentos.

-Entonces, ¿porque tanto alboroto? Si lo que estoy diciendo es una mentira, entonces solo tienes que decírmelo en la cara y ya esta.

-No se que cosa le habrás puesto a ese café o es que has estado pasado mucho tiempo frente a la computadora. Pareciera que la falta de sueño te ha vuelto loca, solo estas hablando puras bobadas.

-Si todo lo que estoy diciendo son solo bobadas ¿Por qué te irritan tanto?

-¡Ya déjame tranquila!-. Pediría Asuka en un furioso grito que en realidad iba dirigido mas bien a ella misma que a su contraparte. Petición que por su fuerza dejo paralizada por momentos a la joven mujer, que en aquellos instantes pareció comprender que quizás ese no era el mejor momento para realizar indagaciones en el corazón de esa joven. Profundamente apenada por su infantil comportamiento, la tutora agacharía la mirada y con resignación trataba de disculparse mientras se levantaba de su puesto buscando acercarse a esa chica.

-No… no tienes porque alterarte Asuka. Yo no quería incomodarte ni menos molestarte. Y si no quieres decirme nada por ahora… esta bien, yo tan solo quería…

-Dime Misato, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?-. Pasaría a interrumpirle Asuka de manera brusca, enseñando ahora una repentina seriedad en el tono de su voz para proseguir inmediatamente en igual tono. -¿Acaso quieres fastidiarme, molestarme, o simplemente quieres comportarte ahora como una adulta madura y responsable que se encuentra preocupada e interesada en mi situación?-.

-¿Pero de que estas hablando…?-. Intento preguntar una perpleja Misato antes de ser nuevamente interrumpida por la elegida.

-Últimamente has pretendido actuar como si lo que me pasara o dejara de pasarme de veras te importara. Pero tan solo consigues molestar y parecer falsa y poco creíble.

-¿Falsa y poco creíble?. Aun sigo sin entender de que estas hablando.

-Tu sabes perfectamente de que te estoy hablando.

-Pues no, no se de que rayos estas hablando.

-Has sido una pésima tutora. Nunca antes te había interesado realmente lo que estuviera haciendo o no con mi vida, te daba lo mismo si llegaba o no y a que hora lo hacía. Y de la nada apareces ahora tratando de venir a preocuparte por mi vida y por lo que yo hago con ella para acallar alguna clase de misterioso ataque de culpa que te ha bajado de imprevisto…

-¿Por qué y de donde estas sacando estas cosas…?

-¡Ya no intentes seguir haciéndote la desentendida, porque ese show no va a funcionar esta vez!. Mejor sigue viviendo tu vida como siempre de manera despreocupada, mientras me dejas vivir mi vida tranquila-. Interrumpió Asuka notoriamente molesta con su tutora.

-¡Cuida tu vocabulario jovencita!. ¡No vengas a faltarme el respeto…!

-¡¿Respeto me dices?!. ¡Já!. La misma que siempre llega ebria a casa y busca cualquier pretexto para no poner un pie en ella en días es la que viene ahora a exigirme respeto. ¡No se puede ser tan descarada!.

-Soy la dueña de esta casa y si vives aquí debes respetarme, sino la puerta es bien ancha…

-¡No vengas a hacerte ahora la abnegada dueña de casa ofendida!, tus pretensiosos berrinches solo me provocan fastidio. ¿Y sabes que mas Misato?. Has terminado por aburrirme, ¿Lo entendiste?. ¡Me aburriste!-. Remarcando esta última frase Asuka interrumpiría bruscamente los intentos de disculpa y explicaciones que vanamente intentaba brindar aquella mujer, demostrando que ella no quería saber nada de excusas. Y antes de que Misato pensara siquiera en abrir la boca para pedir alguna explicación ella prosiguió. –Nunca se ha podido hablar en serio contigo. ¡No se puede hablar contigo! De hecho… ¡Toda esta estúpida conversación no tiene ningún sentido!. Así es que voy a seguir tu consejo. ¡¡¡Me voy de aquí!!!-. Gritaría furiosa Asuka antes de salir debajo del marco de esa puerta.

-¿Qué, que?... ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con todo eso?. ¡¿Y como es eso que te vas?!-. Preguntaría una perpleja Misato, aun sin lograr comprender que era lo que le estaba pasando a esa chica.

-¡Que me voy de aquí! ¿Es que estas sorda, o acaso necesitas un dibujito que te lo explique?-. Respondería Asuka agregando ahora una cuota de sarcasmo a su molesta ira mientras apartaba a esa mujer a fin de abrirse camino.

-¿Te vas tan luego?-. Preguntaba Misato de manera algo incrédula y algo cínica a la vez, mientras abruptamente se movía de su puesto y seguía los pasos de esa chica que abruptamente había cambiado su rumbo desde la puerta de su habitación hacia la entrada del departamento.

-Pero que observadora eres Misato-. Le respondió la aludida, manteniendo el sarcasmo.

-¿Y por que te vas? ¿Y a dónde piensas ir a estas horas?

-Porque has estado muy extraña últimamente, no me dejas tranquila y lo único que haces es molestarme. Y me voy a cualquier lugar, no se… a donde sea.

-¿A dónde sea?

-Si, donde sea.

-¡Y que clase de lugar sería ese!

-Eso no te importa.

-Claro que me importa. ¡Soy tu tutora!-. Le exigió Misato reemplazando ahora el cinismo por el tono autoritario.

-Tan solo eres mi superior jerárquico en NERV en las batallas, pero ello no te da derecho a querer comandar mi vida fuera de los cuarteles. ¡Tu no eres la dueña de mi vida!-. Le respondería muy molesta Asuka a la vez que cogía sus llaves a fin de salir de ahí.

-¿Acaso pretendes huir otra vez Asuka?

-Puedes llamarle a esto como mejor lo prefieras-. Le respondió la pelirroja mientras se calzaba sus zapatos y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Creí que habías dejado esa loca idea atrás. Me has decepcionado-. Le increpo duramente la morena mujer, pero la aludida no se sintió inmutada por dicha frase; por el contrario, termino de calzar sus zapatos y se dirigió a la puerta a fin de abrirla.

-Lo siento Misato, pero la vida suele estar llena de decepciones-. Le replicaría aun mas irónicamente mientras ponía las llaves en la cerradura para abrir la puerta.

-¡¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan necia y estúpida?!-. Le interpelaría la mujer ya sin sarcasmo y profundamente molesta con esa chiquilla. –Después de tanto sufrimiento finalmente la vida te sonríe y te da una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz, pero te niegas a ella y en su lugar vas a huir de esta oportunidad…

-¡Cállate!. ¡Estas hablando mucho y de manera muy ligera acerca de cosas que no tienes idea!. ¡Me escuchaste!. ¡¡¡Ni idea!!!...

-¡¡¡Claro que se perfectamente bien de lo que te estoy hablando jovencita!!!. Estoy hablando de una chiquilla mal criada y cobarde que esta huyendo por no tener el valor de reconocer que tienes un corazón que es capaz de querer a alguien. Tu te crees tan valiente porque piloteas un Eva y te crees tan fuerte porque has creído poder aprender a negar y a sepultar tu dolor. Pero ello solo te muestra como una tonta embustera que no tiene el valor suficiente de abrir tu corazón y demostrar abiertamente tus sentimientos…

-¡¡¡Cállate!!!-. Le volvería a gritar furiosa Asuka, pero Misato lejos de amedrentarse proseguiría aun mas impetuosa, avanzando con trancos largos hacia la puerta y golpeándola con su palma extendida, impidiendo la salida de la chica.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo Asuka?, ¿Por qué ese necio afán de querer huir permanentemente de tus sentimientos?

-¡Ya déjame en paz!

-Tú puedes pedirme eso a mi. ¿Pero puedes pedirle a tu corazón lo mismo?

-¡Ya déjame!

-¡No Asuka!, Debes dejar de huir de tus sentimientos. Es hora de que aprendas a aceptarlos…

-¡Y quien te crees tú para decirme esas cosas!... ¡¿Te crees mi madre?!. ¡No me hagas reír!. ¿Acaso eres tu me estas hablando de aprender a aceptar los sentimientos?. ¡Por favor!. ¡Tu no tienes moral alguna para querer juzgarme!. No eres mas que una estúpida y pervertida zorra que si de ti dependiera se revolcaría en los brazos del primer hombre que apareciera. A pesar de tu apariencia aun eres una niña triste que nunca tuvo el amor ni la atención de papi, y seguramente nunca pudiste perdonar esa falta de figura masculina. ¡Por eso, y aunque lo niegues, te escapas a fornicar cada vez que puedes con el idiota de Kaji! No solo porque eres una sucia depravada, sino porque en el fondo amas profundamente a ese idiota. Y en el fondo de su alma ese idiota también te ama. ¡Y ninguno de los dos es capaz de atreverse a sincerarse el uno con el otro!. ¡Já!, ambos son tal para cual… ¡¿Y así y todo tu pretendes darme sermones a mi sobre sinceridad mientras me tachas de embustera?!. Definitivamente los adultos son verdaderamente patéticos cuando se lo proponen-. Terminaría de sentenciar despectivamente la pelirroja antes de volver a girar la llave para abrir la puerta de manera violenta. Puerta que nuevamente no se abriría, ya que la increpada se lo impediría golpeando nuevamente la puerta antes de responderle.

-No seré tu madre, y tal vez si sea una mujer patética. Pero no soy mas patética que tu.

-Sera mejor guardes tus justificaciones baratas para mas tarde, cuando decidas sincerarte con la bebida, que es lo único en el mundo con lo cual te puedes sincerar, ¡Mujerzuela ebria!-. Le imprecaría con furia Asuka antes de abrir con idéntica furia esa puerta.

-Quizás sea una mujerzuela ebria como dices… ¡Pero al menos soy sincera en lo que digo…!

-Pero no en lo que haces-. Interrumpiría duramente aquella chica antes de cruzar la entrada y dirigir sus pasos fuera de esa morada. Una vez hecho esto, Asuka observaría con cierto dejo de desaprobación a su cuidadora y así, sin decirle mas nada, voltearía su rostro y emprendería sus pasos lejos de aquel lugar.

Por su parte, Misato se quedo estática en la entrada del departamento, sintiéndose profundamente herida por todas esas palabras; especialmente, por aquellas últimas. No solo porque eran gravosas y dolorosas, sino porque en su interior encerraban una profunda verdad, por ello estas dolían aun mas. Y para empeorar las cosas, su protegida se estaba marchando, lo cual no solo ocasionaría el retorno de la soledad a aquel departamento, sino que manifestaría abiertamente el rotundo fracaso de esa mujer en su labor de guía y protectora de los elegidos al verse resignada a perder a Asuka, de una manera no muy distinta a como había perdido antes al tercer elegido por no haber sabido entenderle y comprenderle, las mismas razones que ahora estaban alejando a esa chica de ella, comprendiendo entonces a que se estaba refiriendo Asuka cuando había denunciado el supuesto actuar culposo de la mujer y de cuanta razón había en el fondo de esas palabras. Sería por ello quizás que, en un intento ya desesperado de hacerla reaccionar, Misato se ganaría bajo la puerta del departamento para imprecar con furia contra aquella muchacha que, si no hacía algo, podría marcharse para siempre.

-Tu no tienes ni has tenido el valor para atreverte a amar. Siempre tan necia y cobarde, has estado huyendo de esa posibilidad porque en el fondo tienes miedo de amar y sentirte amada. Hoy tienes miedo de amarla a ella… ¡Así como antes tuviste miedo de amar a Shinji!

Asuka detendría su marcha en seco, al parecer la mención del tercer elegido fue capaz de afectar a la piloto, fue por ello que Misato rápidamente prosiguió con mas fuerza. -Si en verdad hubieras sido tan valiente como te crees, te habrías atrevido a aceptar los sentimientos de Shinji en vez de negarlos y pisotearlos. De seguro tú habrías sido feliz y él aun estaría aquí…-.

-¡No involucres a ese tonto…!-. Gritaría con dolorosa furia la joven aludida.

-¡¿Lo ves?!. Aun ahora que él ya no está, sigues insistiendo en despreciarle y humillarle…

-Él ya no esta aquí. ¡Ahora todo es diferente…!

-¿Y que tan diferente podrían ser las cosas ahora?. ¡Dime!. Si él estuviera aquí, ¿En realidad habrían sido las cosas muy diferentes? ¿Habrías sido capaz de aceptarle de la misma manera en que el siempre supo aceptarte, a pesar de todo lo que le hiciste?

-No tiene caso lo que dices, él ya no esta-. Le respondería esa chica con una voz que a pesar de sus intentos de disimulo, claramente parecía estar al borde del quebrantamiento.

-Cierto que no tiene caso lamentarse por aquello que pudo ser. ¿Pero piensas que ello te da el derecho a negarte a lo que hoy si puede ser?

Nunca llegaría una respuesta para esa pregunta. La segunda elegida aun estaba ahí, petrificada en su sitio sin saber aparentemente a donde ir. Al mirar con mas detenimiento a esa chica Misato pudo observar que sus extremidades estaban extraordinariamente tensas y temblorosas, mientras podía escuchar de esa chica un tímido y lastimero susurro, como si ella estuviere purgando desde lo mas profundo de su alma una dolorosa pena contra la cual parecía estar batallando de manera infructuosa. Sería en ese momento cuando Misato comprendió que a pesar de todas sus amenazas esa chica finalmente no escaparía, impresión que se confirmo al acercarse de manera paulatina a esa chica, hasta quedar en frente de ella, donde pudo ver a una muchacha triste que en silencio derramaba rebeldes lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas y que en vez de mostrarla como la joven audaz y madura que durante todo este tiempo había intentado ser, la hacían parecer mas bien como si fuera una pequeña niña desconsolada y desorientada que en verdad y a pesar de todas sus intensiones carecía de toda certeza sobre hacia donde debía ir o que era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Tú no tienes que huir de tus sentimientos, no necesitas hacerlo. No tienes que sentirte culpable por querer amar. No es débil quien acepta sus sentimientos, solo lo es quien teniéndolos obstinadamente se esmera en negarlos por temores infundados.

Los surcos de lágrimas siguieron descendiendo por el rostro de esa niña, pero ahora la tristeza dejaría de reprimirse en el ser de esa chica y las deprimidas facciones terminaron de sombrear ese rostro mientras aquellos labios permanecieron muertos por un largo tiempo antes que estos finalmente se atrevieran a hablar en un susurro lastimero.

-No debería, yo… no debería…

-¿Qué es lo que no deberías?

-No… no debería ser posible.

-¿Dime Asuka, que es lo que no debería ser posible?

-Lo mio con e… ¡No debería ser!

-¿Y porque no debería ser posible?

-Porque no es correcto.

-¿Y quien te dice que no es correcto?

-¡Ese no es el punto!. ¡El punto es que es que no debería ser posible!

-¿No debería ser posible?. Quizás no debería ser. Pero lo es, y tienes que aceptarlo.

-¡No tiene caso, nadie los aceptaría!

-¿Eso es lo que quieres creer?

-No importa, nadie lo entendería-. Decía para aquel entonces Asuka, al borde ya de la desesperación.

-¡¿Y que importa que nadie los entienda?!. Ni siquiera importa que ustedes mismas no lo entiendan. Lo único que de verdad debe importarles es que ustedes sepan aceptar abierta y sinceramente todo lo que sienten. Después de todo, si amar fuera racional, amar sería la cosa mas fácil del mundo-. Terminaría de responderle la mujer mientras tímidamente le sonreía a la misma chica que le gritaba hacía tan solo unos pocos instantes atrás. Y dejando de lado los rencores que pudieron haber surgido luego de haberse proferido mutua y furiosamente palabras tan ponzoñosas hacía solo unos minutos atrás, Asuka también terminaría respondiéndole a esa mujer sonriéndole de manera tímida.

Un largo silencio se formaría así entre esas dos antes que la elegida respondiera con otra interrogante.

-¿Cómo fue que lo supiste?

-¿Cómo supe que?-. Preguntaría algo perpleja Misato al no comprender bien de buenas a primeras a que se estaba refiriendo la chica pelirroja.

-¿Qué como supiste lo mío con…?-. Intentaría explicarse la muchacha, sin éxito.

-¿Con Rei?. Muy simple-. Le respondería la joven mujer, luego de demorarse un tiempo en entender. –Era algo demasiado obvio-.

-¿Demasiado obvio?-. Inquirió la chica, sin lograr entender como había parecido tan obvio algo que ella se había esmerado en ocultar, creyendo hasta ese momento que lo había hecho bien.

-Pero lo importante no es como lo haya sabido, lo importante es que tu y ella lo sepan y que ambos lo acepten y sean capaces de luchar juntos por lo que sienten. Eso, y nada mas que eso, es lo que de verdad debe importarles. ¿Ok?-. Sería la respuesta de la mujer que buscaba insuflar algo de ánimo en su alicaída inquilina y, de paso, cambiar el tema. Cosa que logro al ver como finalmente la pelirroja muchacha dejaba atrás todo rastro de tristeza, volviendo a sonreír sincera y abiertamente, para finalmente terminar ellas dos abrazadas por largo rato, apoyándose mutuamente y compartiendo algo de calor en medio de esa fría madrugada, antes de que decidieran retornar a la calidez del hogar.

Ya nuevamente adentro, ambas mujeres estaban en el comedor, compartiendo una taza de té y comiendo algo de los restos de comida que quedaba de un encargo que Misato había hecho antes a la hora de la cena. Sorprendentemente en aquella oportunidad las dos casi ni hablaron. Seguramente porque todo lo que había que decirse ya se había dicho intensamente en su oportunidad. Sin embargo, hacia el final y aprovechando un indisimulado bostezo por parte de Asuka, Misato se dirigió hacia su pupila.

-Parece que estuvo muy bueno donde estuviste-. Ante aquella insinuación, la aludida miro a Misato poniéndole una cara que simulaba enfado, aunque en realidad no lo estuviere.

-Si estabas tan bien dónde estabas, ¿Por qué decidiste volver? ¿Y a estas horas tan avanzadas de la madrugada, tentando peligrosamente a la suerte?

-Pensé que ibas a tener turno extraordinario y que no volverías hasta dentro de algunas horas mas. Así, me habrías encontrado cuando hubieras llegado y no te hubieras preocupado tanto.

-Efectivamente debería haber tenido dicho turno, pero a última hora me notificaron de la suspensión hasta nuevo aviso de todos los turnos especiales y extraordinarios del personal militar y administrativo.

-¿Y porque ese cambio?

-No lo sé. Últimamente han habido demasiados cambios en NERV que no yo misma entiendo bien.

-Sin embargo, hay algo que no me has explicado-. Señalo Asuka luego de un prolongado tiempo.

-¿Qué cosa?

Silencio volvería a haber durante unos instantes antes que la elegida se atreviera a preguntar la duda que la intrigaba. -¿Cómo supiste lo mío con Rei?-.

Una vez escuchada la pregunta, la Mayor tomo su taza y termino de tomar su te. Luego de dejar la taza en la mesa, suspiro, poniendo un semblante serio en su rostro antes de pasar a intentar responder la pregunta de la menor.

-Desde que se fue Shinji note varios cambios en ti, y pude darme cuenta que aunque te afecto mucho, lograste tener el coraje y la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante. Pero ese esfuerzo nunca hubiera sido posible por ti misma…-.

Ante la mirada de Asuka que denotaba profunda extrañeza por aquel comentario, Misato no pudo evitar sonreír un poco antes de retomar su semblante serio para responderle. –Siempre has buscado salir adelante ante cualquier situación adversa, pero se que jamás lo habrías conseguido sin que mediaran tu fuerza de voluntad y la presencia de una mano amiga que estuviera ahí presente, siempre dispuesta a ayudarte a salir adelante. Y finalmente pudiste encontrar esa mano amiga en quien quizás menos lo esperabas. Es bastante extraño, pero has de saber que la vida suele estar llena de extrañezas…

-¡Ya no divagues tanto y responde a mi pregunta!-. Se impaciento Asuka.

-Tranquilízate niña, que a eso voy… creo que la primera señal la pude ver la vez en que se realizo aquella ceremonia en el cementerio. Luego cuando regresamos a casa y tuve que traer a Rei a casa y como se comportaron las dos, pude ver ahí un acercamiento inusitado que con el pasar del tiempo se vería cada vez mayor. Pero no sería sino hasta el día de la última batalla, así con todo lo que paso después que comencé a intuir que lo que había entre ustedes era algo mas que la solidaridad esperada entre compañeros de labores o una relación entre buenas amigas. Y finalmente pude darme cuenta de ello recién esta noche, cuando llamando a todas partes no te pude ubicar, quedando únicamente el numero de la primera elegida. Fue entonces que final pude comprender que podía haber… No, que definitivamente había algo profundo entre ustedes.

-Si… tienes razón-. Señalo la chica pelirroja demorosamente antes de terminar su taza de té y dejarla sobre la mesa, antes de levantarse de su silla y salir de ahí rumbo a su habitación, diciendo solo una frase.

-Me iré a dormir. Buenas noches.

Perpleja por este abrupto termino de conversación, Misato intentaría decir algo a fin de esclarecer una última duda, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue mencionar el nombre de la chica.

-Asuka-. Dijo la tutora en un tono algo más efusivo que antes.

-¿Si?

Las palabras no pudieron salir de la boca de la, aun pasmada, oficial. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba decir algo y en su desesperación solo pudo decir lo primero que arribó a su mente, que en realidad fue lo único que pudo ocurrírsele.

-Ehh… Asuka…

Ante la mirada interrogativa de la pelirroja que estaba parada esperando lo que pudiera decirle, Misato trato de hacer un último esfuerzo, pero solo pudo articular una intrascendente observación.

-Ya es de mañana.

-¿Ah?

-Estaba viendo el reloj, y creo que a esta hora ya amaneció.

Asuka no respondió de inmediato, en su lugar dio unos pasos dirigidos hacia los inmensos ventanales de la sala de estar, donde efectivamente pudo comprobar que el cielo ya estaba clareando y que de un momento a otro saldría el sol. Hecha esta comprobación, se dirigió a donde se encontraba Misato para responderle.

-Efectivamente Mayor Katsuragi. Es de mañana y ya está por amanecer… Entonces, no me queda mas que decirte. ¡Buenos días!-. Termino de decirle la joven piloto mientras entraba en su habitación, cerrando la puerta de forma definitiva y dejando tras de sí a la Mayor Katsuragui, a quien la sorpresa no parecía abandonarla del todo. Resignada ante esta situación, Misato se levanto de su sitio y camino hacia los ventanales abriéndolos para ver los primorosos y tímidos rayos de sol despuntando entre los cerros y las edificaciones de la ciudad fortaleza mientras sentía sobre su cuerpo la aún fría brisa matutina que corría por el lugar. A pesar de todo lo vivido instantes antes, los pensamientos de Misato expresaban conformidad.

"Finalmente Asuka pudo dejar de lado el estúpido e insensato orgullo que solo la haría sufrir y logro sincerarse con ella misma. Se atrevió a abrir su corazón y podrá dejar atrás el sufrimiento. Aunque es extraño que haya terminado con una chica, y que esta haya sido precisamente Rei. Pero seguramente en estos aciagos tiempos, cualquier cosa es preferible al dolor y a la soledad…

Solo espero que sean felices, y que logren vencer a su destino". Sería el amargo corolario de aquella reflexión que instauraba una cuota de incertidumbre en el ser de la Mayor. Pero lejos de desanimarle, esa idea la animó a cobrar decisión y regresar a su cuarto a retomar sus investigaciones. Con tal de conseguir emular al todopoderoso se había condenado y sacrificado a Shinji, y ese mismo aciago destino estaba condenando ahora a Rei y Asuka. Pero no si ella podía hacer algo para impedirlo.

Algunos días después, en el centro de control del cuartel central, se podían observar por medio de las gigantescas pantallas de aquel lugar las gráficas y resultados que arrojaban los experimentos de sincronización que la primera elegida practicaba dentro de una cápsula a fin de ajustar los resultados obtenidos con aquellos necesarios para terminar de desarrollar las inmediatas reparaciones que requería la unidad cero. Y en el centro de esta escena se encontraba la doctora Akagi observando de reojo los datos técnicos obtenidos durante la jornada. Sin embargo su verdadera preocupación no parecía estar situada en las medidas que indicaban los gráficos y que recitaban los operarios, sino que radicaba en la persona de la piloto. Mas concretamente, en lo que débilmente parecía expresar aquel rostro tradicionalmente neutral que últimamente parecía estar indicando muchas mas cosas que lo habitual en un cambio paulatino del cual ya había reparado algunas cosas, cambios que ella misma había podido comprobar durante el transcurso de la jornada anterior.

_Flash-Back:_

En un extraño lugar de las mas recónditas y profundas instalaciones del Dogma Central, la primera elegida terminaba de despojarse de sus prendas y desnuda se presentaba ante la presencia de la jefa científica de operaciones de NERV. Se procedería a practicar un nuevo procedimiento rutinario de calibración de patrones para el sistema "Dummy Plug". Y Rei Ayanami era frecuentemente llamada para practicar este tipo de pruebas, de hecho, era la única piloto a quien siempre solicitaban para estos fines, por lo que para ella era un procedimiento de rutina sin mayores complejidades que el lograr tener todo adecuadamente preparado para así obtener calibraciones precisas.

Sin embargo, y desde el principio de aquella jornada, Ritsuko Akagi tuvo la impresión que esta vez las cosas no marcharían de manera rutinaria. El primer indicio de ello fue el hecho de ver a Rei en un comportamiento mas apático que lo acostumbrado, en realidad parecía ser esta una actitud de abierto desengano, actitud bastante inusual en esa chica que normalmente no parecía presentar rasgo alguno de emocionalidad. Ella pensó que esa idea no era mas que una loca ocurrencia del momento, pero al reparar mas en detalle en aquella impresión y al caer en cuenta de que no parecía andar tan lejos de la realidad, ella reaccionó.

-¿Te sientes bien Rei?-. Pregunto la científica en un tono muy lejano a la preocupación, no obstante que pretendía aparentar lo contrario.

La piloto demoraría un resto antes de responderle con una afirmación algo cansina, lo cual si sorprendió verdaderamente a la doctora.

-¿Y porque ese animo?-. Le preguntaría la doctora, ahora con mas genuino interés.

-Tuve mala noche-. Fue la respuesta también retardada que daría la chica.

-¿Por qué, acaso dormiste mal?-. Le preguntaría aquella facultativa, a la cual Rei respondería con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

-Bien, quizás ello pueda alterar levemente los resultados finales de las pruebas, aunque el sistema se encargara de corregir las posibles impresiciones que se presenten. Aun así, debes procurar realizar esta prueba como siempre-. Indicó la mujer en un tono nuevamente serio y distante.

-Entendido.

-Por cierto Rei, ¿has estado tomando tus medicinas?

-Si.

No hubo la oportunidad para hacer mas preguntas, ya que en esos instante una puerta se abriría, haciendo ingreso a este lugar el Comandante Ikari, quien apenas ingreso lo primero que hizo fue saludar a la piloto.

-Buenos días Rei.

-Buenos días señor-. Respondería ella en un tono bajo, mucho mas que de costumbre.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-. Pregunto el mandamás de NERV, también preocupado por ese tono de voz.

-Si señor-. Respondería la joven peliazul, en un tono de voz que mas bien parecían indicar exactamente lo contrario. Precisamente por causa de aquella respuesta, Gendo Ikari logró percibir claramente la dicotomía formada entre las palabras y las intencionalidades subyacentes, a causa de ello sería la frase que le diría a esa chica.

-Recuerda que tan solo debes cerrar los ojos una vez que el cilindro se haya llenado de LCL y relajarte para así concentrarte en esta prueba, como siempre lo haces-. Terminaría de decir aquél hombre mientras le sonreía a Rei, a la vez que con su mano enguantada pasaba a acariciar el suave rostro de la muchacha, como normalmente solía hacerlo.

Pero a la chica pareciera que dicho gesto en vez de agradarle, como solía ocurrir normalmente, esta vez llego a incomodarle profundamente, ello se vería reflejado en aquellos ojos rojos que se abrieron ampliamente a la vez que se dilataban presas de alguna clase de inusual pavor que repentinamente pasaron a gobernar su ahora extraviada mirada, pavor que se reflejaba en el rostro repentinamente deformado de la piloto que se alejó de ese hombre con unos traicioneros e inconscientes pasos hacia atrás que diera en forma brusca y temerosa aquella niña antes de detenerse por completo a la voz de una orden.

-¡Rei!

El seco grito del Comandante llamándola le hizo regresar de donde quisiera que ella estuviere y volver a poner su atención en la figura de su superior.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-. Volvería a preguntar aquel hombre.

-Si señor-. Sería la dubitativa respuesta de esa chica que parecía aun imbuida en parte por alguna clase de desconocido horror. Por su parte, Gendo se tomaría algunos segundos antes de dirigir su palabra, esta vez a una persona diferente.

-Doctora Akagi. ¿Ya se encuentra todo listo?

-Si.

-Muy bien, procederemos inmediatamente.

-¿Cree que sea conveniente realizar de todas maneras este procedimiento?-. Cuestiono la blonda científica.

-No existen razones que nos hagan impedir su realización. Aun debemos continuar conforme a lo programado-. Espetaría secamente el hombre.

-Entendido-. Sería la única respuesta posible para esa mujer.

Varios minutos habían transcurrido desde el retrasado inicio de aquel procedimiento, y a pesar de los varios problemas iniciales, todo parecía encaminarse a que esta sería otra jornada donde la doctora Akagi estaría ahí verificando que todo estuviere en orden a fin de lograr completar exitosamente el sistema. Aunque a estas alturas ella ya no podía comprender las razones para proseguir con todo esto. El Eva 01 se encontraba nuevamente congelado hasta un nuevo aviso; el sistema "Dummy Plug" no logro hacer activar a la unidad segunda cuando fue requerido para ello en la última batalla; y después de la perdida de las unidades tercera y cuarta todos los proyectos de construcción de nuevas unidades parecían estar destinados a ser suspendidos por tiempo indefinido. No era esto último una certeza explicita, pero en virtud de los cada vez mayores recortes presupuestarios y a la mayor reticencia presentada para destinar nuevas partidas suplementarias a NERV no se podía inferir sino otra cosa que la conclusión razonada por la doctora.

Pero la doctora sabía perfectamente que tras estas razones se escondían otras que eran menos evidentes. Sin el Eva 01 y ya sin la lanza de Longinus en su poder, el proseguir con los planes originales de la instrumentalización humana carecía de todo sentido. Quizás, el Comandante aun seguía insistiendo con el cronograma del plan para salvar el cargo y así poder aparentar así alguna utilidad ante los ojos de sus verdaderos superiores, o tal vez él aun seguía insistiendo con esta loca empresa únicamente con la finalidad de poder lograr algún día el anhelo de llegar a reencontrarse con ella…

"Maldita perra". Maldeciría en un tenue susurro la blonda mujer, maldición que para su fortuna nadie pareció escuchar. A pesar de lo anterior, ella rápidamente recordó donde se encontraba y procedió a descartar esos pensamientos de su mente mientras de manera leve los negaba con su cabeza. Pero ella no estaba descartando aquellos pensamientos porque fueran fantasiosos o inútiles, por el contrario, lo hacía para evitarle a su ser el retorno de profundos y amargos dolores que siempre aparecían a fin de hacerla desistir de sus ilusas esperanzas y remarcarle que incluso una lumbrera científica como ella no era en lo absoluto indispensable para los planes de ese hombre que, sin importar cuantas jornadas hubieran compartido ambos tanto dentro del trabajo como fuera de este, de seguro él jamás llegaría a verla como algo mas que la "Jefa de operaciones científicas de NERV"; una persona que, a pesar de toda su inteligencia, nunca le importaría mas que como científica y esporádica amante siempre dispuesta para satisfacer todos los deseos de ese hombre sin obtener retribución alguna a cambio mas que una breve evasión de la realidad gracias a los esporádicos goces de la carne que cada vez se estaban haciendo mas escasos y difusos y que sabían cada vez mas amargos. No, ella debía dejar de atormentarse con ello, era mejor aprender de una vez por todas a convivir y superar pronto aquella cruda realidad si quería dejar de padecer; sino, podría terminar replicando el mismo destino aciago que terminó truncando para siempre los sueños e ilusiones de su madre. Destino que había sido sentenciado por culpa de esa…, y así Ritsuko volvería a atormentarse con su desgracia mientras miraba a ese hombre que impertérrito estaba frente a ella dándole la espalda, mientras él contemplaba fijamente a esa joven que desnuda que graciosamente flotaba suspendida en medio de ese ambarino cilindro, experimentando quizás algo parecido a la libertad, algo que hacía mucho que Ritsuko había dejado de tener.

Desconsolada por aquellas reflexiones y reminiscencias, la doctora decidió volver a enfocar su atención en sus labores en las cuales se concentro por varios minutos antes de que uno de los indicadores que aparecían en los monitores rompiera la monotonía del procedimiento señalando señales de anormalidad. La doctora intento solucionar dicho problema, pero al no poder hallar la solución se comunico con el Comandante.

-Señor, tenemos problemas con Rei.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tenemos problemas en la concentración y estabilidad de la piloto.

El Comandante no respondió a esa mujer. En su lugar dio un paso al frente y miro por unos instantes a ese cuerpo que abstraídamente flotaba en ese sitio antes de llamarla pronunciando su nombre, sin obtener ningún signo de respuesta de su parte. Ante esto, Gendo volvió a llamarla, también infructuosamente. Finalmente, un fuerte grito de ese hombre busco hacer reaccionar a esa chica, sin resultado.

-Señor, debemos suspender este experimento, no parece prudente…

-No-. Espeto algo molesto ese hombre. -Este experimento debe seguir como sea-.

-El proseguir en estas condiciones puede ser peligroso para la piloto-. Le advirtió la científica, pero aquel hombre no respondió, absorto por unos momentos en quizás que clase de divagaciones, las cuales serían prontamente interrumpidas cuando el seco sonido de una alarma quebraría ese tenso silencio mientras las computadoras del lugar se desquiciaban mostrando sucesivamente alteraciones de las graficas y patrones de esa chica.

-Reestabilice rápido las calibraciones-. Ordenó el Comandante de una forma mas serena de lo que pudiera esperarse para una situación como esta.

-La piloto no responde a nuestros estímulos-. Respondió la facultativa luego de descubrir que nada de lo que hacía estaba dando resultados.

-¡Vuelva a intentarlo!

-Es imposible señor, debemos abortar la operación.

Mientras las alarmas aun sonaban en el ambiente, Gendo Ikari parecía seguir impasible ante la situación, mirando detenidamente a la chica tras el cristal, confundido por aquel inesperado comportamiento, confusión que le llevaría a pensar en voz alta una interrogante planteada para ella.

-¿Por qué?

Y de manera inesperada, él obtendría su anhelada respuesta cuando abruptamente ella despertó de su letargo abriendo rápidamente sus ojos de par en par sin decirle nada a ese hombre, pero mostrando en su rostro y en su mirar una determinación desconocida para él, una indeterminable mezcla de dolor, pesar y furia que ese hombre no pudo comprender, pero que si supo temer al punto de hacerle inconscientemente retroceder justo en el instante en que un pesado ruido de fondo logro opacar las alarmas del lugar, iluminando toda esa habitación con un fulgurante color anaranjado vivo como el atardecer, revelándole la presencia de decenas de ojos antes dormidos que inquisidores despertaban de su letargo escrutando de manera desafiante a aquel hombre. Asustado, el Comandante gritaría con una voz al filo de la desesperación la orden de abortar la operación, orden que fue inmediatamente acatada por su asistente, no sin que antes esta tuviera la oportunidad de disfrutar un leve dejo de satisfacción en lo mas profundo de su ser por ser testigo privilegiado de la cruel ironía de ver por vez primera a ese orgulloso hombre temblar de miedo ante el despertar de esa muñeca quien por primera vez abría sus ojos por obra y gracia de una voluntad distinta a la de su titiritero.

_Fin del flash-back._

De regreso a su realidad presente, la doctora Akagi volvería a observar una vez mas por medio de las gigantescas pantallas el rostro serio y concentrado que Rei mostraba en la prueba. Rostro que al parecer no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Satisfecha por esta aquella situación, Ritsuko silenciosamente saborearía el dulce sabor de la ironía por una vez mas en medio de aquel cuasi vacío centro de control donde en esos momentos ella era la única autoridad presente que comandaba las labores de los pocos operarios que la secundaban.

Una vez finalizadas las extenuantes pruebas de aquella jornada, se vería a Rei Ayanami bajo el agua que caía incesante de una de las tantas duchas que había en ese gigantesco camerino solitario. Ahí estaba ella, inmóvil y sin saber que hacer mientras mantenía su mirada gacha, extraviada en algún desconocido lugar. Y ese era el problema, Rei sentía que desconocía demasiadas cosas sobre si misma, y debido a su inconsciencia sobre esa situación nunca antes aquello le había importado. Pero ahora el desconocimiento le ocasionaba una dolorosa duda dentro de su ser que se replicaba día tras día y que la atormentaba cada vez mas y mas. La dolorosa duda de saber quién era ella realmente.

Seguirían pasando largos minutos silentes e inmóviles en aquel desierto lugar. Hasta que, de manera totalmente imprevista, la primera elegida se levanto y corto el agua de la ducha, saliendo de ese lugar, secándose y vistiéndose rápidamente con su uniforme escolar para luego emprender sus pasos por los laberinticos pasillos hacia rumbos que podrán parecer desconocidos, pero que ella parecía conocer muy bien. Pasos que, sin saberlo, eran seguidos cercana y cuidadosamente por un observador que en secreto aguardaba este hecho, como si aquel imprevisto accionar de la chica en el fondo ya hubiera estado de alguna manera predeterminado.

Por largo rato fue que la primera elegida deambulo por los profundos y prolongados correderos subterráneos del cuartel, descendiendo por pasajes cada vez mas recónditos y oscuros, hasta terminar arribando a unos gigantescos portones también oscuros. Ella aguardaría por unos momentos antes de extraer de uno de sus bolsillos una tarjeta que introduciría en un lector, acto seguido un diminuto panel se ilumino, sobre el cual la elegida colocaría una de sus manos antes de que un leve sonido afirmare la confirmación de la operación. Y en esto uno de los gruesos portones se abrió, donde la chica haría ingreso a un amplio espacio iluminado, donde avanzo unos pasos hasta que ella quedo inmóvil en medio de ese lugar, antes de que las vigorosas puertas nuevamente fueran cerradas.

El observador, por su parte, solo se limitó a observar los hechos y a consignarlos en un pequeño instrumento semejante a una PDA. Luego de esto se daría la media vuelta y despreocupadamente desandaría su camino con rumbo hacia inciertos destinos.

Luego de algunos minutos, un sonido seco detendría aquel ligero ruido preexistente paralizándolo todo, para luego ver inmediatamente a continuación como las brillantes y metalizadas puertas se abrirían de par en par, revelando una oscuridad casi abismal que solo era interrumpida muy a la lejos por una difusa y pequeña luminosidad de color anaranjada. A pesar de tan lúgubre aspecto, Rei saldría de ese lugar y emprendería rectamente sus pasos hasta arribar hacia donde se encontraba dicha luminosidad. Al llegar ahí la chica de cabellera azulosa volvería a extraer de sus bolsillos la credencial que deslizo por la ranura que había bajo la señal luminosa, cambiando inmediatamente la luz de anaranjada a verde y generando a continuación un ruido semejante al de miles de pesados y oxidados convoyes deslizándose lentamente, denso sonido que reverberaba por todo el amplio lugar y cuya intensidad se incrementaba a medida que las dantescas puertas se desplegaban de manera calma e imponentes en todo su majestuosidad mientras le revelaban a esa chica el secreto mas preciado que encerraba NERV.

Frente a ella se encontraba una gigantesca estructura de decenas de metros de altura semejante a una gigantesca cruz de color rojo. Y sostenido en esa cruz se encontraba un gigantesco ser de color blanco que, aunque extraño, tenía forma y aspecto humano. Ser que se revelaba con un porte imponente y desafiante ante ella, a pesar de tener su rostro cubierto por una máscara morada donde resaltaba un triangulo invertido con tres ojos en uno de sus costados y cuatro en otro de ellos. La chica reparó en el costado herido de aquel ser, de donde manaba profusamente un liquido que se veía de color y consistencia muy parecida a la sangre. Y también ella reparo en que en el lugar donde aquella criatura debería tener piernas solo tenía en su lugar unos gordos y grotescos muñones desde donde emergían en su lugar una miríada de objetos mas pequeños y alargados semejante a que si fueran miles y miles de piernas mas pequeñas que parecían intentar moverse y arquearse, como si estuvieran pujando desesperadamente por moverse y salir de ahí, en representación de todo ese vasto cuerpo gigantesco inmovilizado.

Rei Ayanami observaría pasmada por un largo rato el panorama que imponente se presentaba ante sus ojos. Todo esto era muy extraño, no era aquella la primera vez que ella se encontraba en aquel lugar, ni era la primera vez que vislumbraba a esa figura. Pero si era la primera vez que estaba viéndola sin estar dentro de su unidad Evangelion. Ya en las ocasiones en que había podido ver a esa criatura a bordo de su Evangelion ella había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar toda su imponencia. Pero ahora, cuando ella estaba sola frente a aquel leviatán herido y mutilado, esa sensación se mostraba de una forma aun mas abrumadora para ella. Sin embargo, y luego de haberla contemplado por largo tiempo mas ella sintió que no era unicamente el porte lo que provocaba en ella esa sensación de inconmensurabilidad, sino que esta vez existía algo mas. Aunque le pareciera una extrañeza, el gigantesco ser crucificado provocaba en ella una difusa sensación; como si aquel gigante no le fuera del todo desconocido. Y no solo por el hecho de que ya lo hubiera visto antes; era esta una sensación mas vaga, como si de alguna manera ella se sintiera vinculada a aquella cosa. Un sentimiento de vinculación que solo había sentido pocas veces, sensación muy semejante al vinculo que ella sentía con su Evangelion, solo que esta vez se sentía mas profundo e intenso. Como si de alguna manera esa presencia la estuviera atrayendo por medio de un misterioso llamado silencioso que tan solo ella parecía poder percibir. Quizás sería por esa razón que ella inconscientemente iba dirigiendo sus pasos hacia donde estaba el gigante hasta llegar al borde de aquella amplia plataforma, donde un gigantesco estanque de LCL separaba a la primera elegida del gigante que ahora se veía aun mas grande e imponente de lo que ya era.

Y al llegar ahí la muchacha levanto su cabeza para contemplar el rostro enmascarado de aquel albo gigante, que por esas casualidades de la vida parecía estarla contemplando detenidamente. Como si, a pesar de aquella cubierta, dicha entidad fuera capaz de escrutarla hasta llegar a develar sus mas profundas cavilaciones, las mismas que hicieron a esa joven muchacha cuestionarle a ese ser una respuesta para la gran pregunta que susurrantemente la estaba atormentando.

-¿Qué soy yo?, ¿Quién soy yo?

Aquel gigante permanecía impasible, siendo incapaz de brindarle a ella respuesta alguna. No obstante ello, ella seguiría preguntándole una vez mas en un tono de voz que se haría cada vez mas fuerte.

-¿Quién soy?, ¿para que estoy aquí?

Rei seguía ahí sin obtener respuesta, y en tonalidades que ya develaban la franca desesperación de la niña, ella comenzó a incrementar notoriamente su voz con cada pregunta que formulaba, buscando de esa manera exorcizar las dudas que asolaban su cabeza.

-¡¿Dime por qué estoy aquí?!, ¡¿Para qué peleo?!, ¡¿Para qué lucho?!, ¡¿Para qué vivo y por quien vivo?!, ¡¿Por qué todas estas interrogantes se visualizan ante mí en el tercer elegido?!... Shinji Ikari… ¡¿Qué es él de mí?!, ¡¿Que es él para mi?!, ¡¿Por qué a pesar del tiempo aun sigo pensando en Shinji sin poder olvidarlo?!, ¡¿Por qué visiones sufrientes de él me persiguen noche tras noche y porque estas me duelen?!, ¡¿Por qué pensar en él me duele tanto?!, ¡¿Por qué temo a la posibilidad de qué Asuka sepa lo que estoy sintiendo?!. ¡¿Y que es Asuka de mí?!, ¡¿Que es Asuka para mi?!, ¡¿Por qué ya no puedo ignorarla como antes y porque quiero estar con ella?!. ¡¿Qué es el Comandante para mi… y que es lo que él quiere de mi?!, ¡¿Quienes son todos los demás para mi, y que es lo que ellos quieren de mi?!...

¡¿Y yo?!, ¡¿Quién soy yo?!, ¡¿Qué es lo que yo quiero?!, ¡¿Quién es a quien yo amo?!, ¡¿Qué es lo que hago aquí?!, ¡¿Cual es mi razón y cuál es mi destino?!, ¡Cual es!, ¡¡¡Cual es!!!-. Termino de imprecarle inútilmente la primera elegida a ese ser que jamás le respondería, no importara cuanto ella se hubiera desgarrado gritándole hasta terminar con la garganta rota y el alma desnuda por haber expuesto todas sus miserias.

Cansada y apoyada en sus rodillas, el dolor se manifestaba abiertamente en el pálido rostro de esa muchacha en la forma de pequeñas lagrimas que descendían por aquella mascarada antes de caer a aquel grisáceo piso mientras ella se sentía dentro de si algo mas aliviada por haber purgado parte de ese dolor, pero a la vez, se sentía profundamente descorazonada por no haber obtenido ninguna respuesta de aquel ser.

Sin embargo, quiso la fortuna que las respuestas que Rei imperiosamente demandaba no provinieran de aquel gigante crucificado. Pero si provendrían de ese mismo lugar de la mano de un hombre que en pos de la búsqueda de la verdad, asombrado había terminado contemplando de manera silente tras las sombras el inesperado espectáculo de contemplar el recóndito dolor develado por aquella piloto. Una insólita situación de la cual nunca pensó él en llegar a ser testigo y que, quizás, por esa misma situación de conmoción mostrada fue capaz de hacer que él, también de manera tímida, saliera de las penumbras en donde se encontraba refugiado y se acercara hacia donde estaba ella.

Por su parte; y, pesar de sus sollozos, la joven pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, sin embargo esta vez ello no le importaba, como tampoco le importaba si aquella persona hubiera escuchado o no sus interrogantes. Ella tan solo irguió su cabeza y la volteó, pudiendo así observar a tan singular invitado, quien de manera amable extrajo un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos, ofreciéndoselos generosamente a esa niña mientras de manera sonriente le formulaba una interesante propuesta.

-Tal vez no sea el que tenga todas las respuestas para tus preguntas. Pero si tengo este pañuelo que puedes usar, y algunas cosas de las cuales es conveniente que te debas enterar.

La chica no respondió al ofrecimiento de aquel hombre, sin embargo al mirar el rostro sereno y sonriente de ese hombre y al verle con la mano extendida ofreciendo su pañuelo Rei pudo sentir confianza en él, a pesar de haberlo visto tan solo unas cuantas veces a lo lejos, bien sea recorriendo las instalaciones centrales de NERV o bien en esporádicas reuniones con el Comandante Ikari y su segundo al mando. De manera tímida ella extendió su mano y cogería el pañuelo mientras el tomaba su mano y la ayudaba a incorporarse. Una vez hecho esto, los dos salieron de aquel lugar y regresaron a donde estaban los ascensores caminando un largo trecho hasta que en una actitud inusual Rei se encargo de romper el silencio.

-¿Cómo usted me encontró aquí?

-Dos cosas antes de seguir. La primera, tu pregunta no es relevante. Y la segunda cosa, es que no tienes que tratarme de usted. No soy tan viejo ni creo tener tanta dignidad como para que me trates tan seriamente. Puedes llamarme Kaji.

-E… entiendo-. Asintió la joven piloto.

-Muy bien Rei, ahora dime. ¿Por qué estabas en el Dogma Terminal?

-No lo se. Simplemente sentí la necesidad de venir hasta aquí-. Contentaría ella algo demorosa y notoriamente confundida.

-¿Y sabes tú que es lo que está ahí crucificado?

-¿Por qué debería saberlo?

Por la forma en que ella le respondió, Kaji intuía que por alguna misteriosa razón Rei no estaba siendo honesta con él. Por ello accedió a darle una última oportunidad, preguntándole de la manera mas inquisitiva posible.

-¿Realmente no lo sabes?

La joven no respondió. Y para evitar perder el tiempo él respondió por ella.

- El gigante ahí crucificado es Lilith.

Ante esa mención el caminar de Rei se detuvo por completo, volteándose abruptamente para observarlo. Por su parte, ese hombre no pudo evitar sorprenderse al observar el rostro de esa joven que delataba notoria perplejidad ante tamaña noticia mientras susurraba de manera interrogante el nombre de ese gigante crucificado.

-¿Lilith?-. Preguntaba Rei por aquél nombre. Un nombre que ella jamás había escuchado anteriormente y que, sin embargo, parecía volvérsele vagamente mas familiar a medida que su mente lo asimilaba, sensación semejante a la de escuchar un nombre que no escuchas desde hace mucho, pero que a pesar de todo no ha sido olvidado.

-Así es-. Le interrumpiría sus divagaciones aquel hombre. -Lo que está ahí crucificado no es el primer ángel-.

-¿Eso significa que aquel ser no es…?

-No. No es Adán-. Completaría él la oración ante el abrupto y sorprendido mutismo de la chica, para luego proseguir junto a ella la salida de dicha instalación hasta llegar a los elevadores.

-Pero si aquello no es Adán entonces, ¿Qué es?

-Pronto lo averiguarás-. Le respondería él, mientras se acercaban hacia donde se encontraban los elevadores. Después de ello solo habría silencio cubriendo aquella oscuridad, silencio que parecía incomodar a la piloto y, porque no, también le estaba incomodando a él. La expectación puede incomodar hasta la desesperación, y para aquel hombre esta vez no sería la excepción. Finalmente había hallado la verdad, y esta sería la hora de revelarla.

Con aquellos pensamientos revestidos de gravosa e inusual solemnidad, Ryouji Kaji oprimiría el botón de aquella pared, esperando que esas puertas se revelaran una vez mas.

Luego de algunos segundos, las puertas de aquél elevador se volverían a abrir, saliendo los dos ocupantes desde su interior. Luego de buscar a tientas un interruptor, varias de las luces de viejos y sucios tubos fluorescentes se encenderían, iluminando de manera parcial aquel viejo corredor al parecer abandonado por largo tiempo. Durante un buen trecho ellos recorrerían el lugar sin mas compañía que el sonido seco de sus pisadas, recorrido que sería interrumpido cuando ella le pregunto a aquel agente.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Esta vez, sería él quien demoraría un tiempo antes de responder.

-En el fondo, tu sabes bien porque estamos aquí y hacia donde nos dirigimos. Inclusive, podrá decirse que estas demandando respuestas para preguntas cuyas respuestas en realidad siempre has conocido de una u otra manera, solo que te has resistido a aceptarlas porque ignoras como asimilarlas.

-Pero si lo que dices es verdadero, entonces ¿Por qué ofrecías respuestas para mis preguntas, si mis preguntas podían ser respondidas por mi misma?. No tiene sentido.

-Hay muchas cosas que en principio parecen no tener ninguna lógica, y por ello pueden parecerte irrelevantes. Pero en realidad esas dudas pueden ser tan relevantes como las dudas racionales. Son esas dudas las que pretendo develar para que tú puedas resolverlas-. Concluiría ese hombre antes de adelantar sus pasos a fin de dirigirse hacia el final de aquel pasillo, donde una puerta indicaba el final del camino. El hombre hizo el ademan de enseñarle aquella puerta a la primera elegida, pero sin abrirla. Algo dubitativa, pero intrigada por saber en qué iba a desembocar todo esto, Rei se dirigió a la puerta y, cerrando los ojos, la abrió.

Al abrir los ojos ella vio lo que había detrás de esa puerta, una mortecina iluminación proveniente de varias decenas de pequeños puntos ampliamente separados entre si que se distribuían por todo el piso ascendería por aquel amplio espacio, iluminando parcialmente aquel escenario penumbroso. Una vez en el interior, el seco sonido de las pisadas reverberaría por todo aquel lugar, mientras el rostro de la primera elegida manifestaba su extrañeza por aquel sitio desconocido para ella. Tras ella, Kaji avanzaba mas cautelosamente, acercando lentamente su mano a donde tenía su arma, a fin de tenerla lista en la eventualidad de que algo llegara a salir mal.

Los dos siguieron avanzando hasta que la tenue iluminación del piso desapareció por completo, poniendo fin al camino al mostrar solo oscuridad en el frente suyo. Luego de sacar una pequeña linterna, Kaji busco con ella algún centro de comando que iluminara el lugar. No le costo mucho hallarlo, encontrándolo casi al frente suyo. Una vez hecho esto, se coloco un guante y busco un lector digital, en el cual colocaría uno de sus dedos enguantados.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-. Pregunto Rei con un evidente dejo de duda en su voz.

-Ya lo veras-. Respondería el hombre mientras pasaba por otro lector óptico una tarjeta para acto seguido introducir una clave en el tablero. Y sería en ese entonces cuando aquel escenario se develaría completamente al compas de un seco sonido que resonó por todo el lugar, a la vez que de los mismos débiles puntos de iluminación que habían en el piso se abrían grandes y múltiples círculos desde los cuales emergería una iluminación ambarina cada vez mas abundante y vivida. Mientras que mas allá de aquella consola se vislumbraría una gruesa baranda vidriada que mostraba una especie de hondonada donde podía verse como se encendían y activaban las consolas y computadoras dispuestas de manera semicircular alrededor de una instalación totémica asentada sobre enredados entramados metálicos que asemejaban a raíces que emergían del suelo y que convergían en un largo cilindro vidriado, desde cuyo extremo superior ascendían como ramas por el vasto techo del lugar ramificaciones semejantes a las que habían convergido en la base de aquel cilindro, ramificaciones que se extendían por largos trechos para luego caer alguna de ellas a los alrededores de la instalación sobre la cual ellos estaban parados. Prontamente ella pudo reconocer donde estaban situados. Aquello era el centro neurálgico del sistema "Dummy Plug" en las profundidades del Dogma Central. Y si ellos estaban ahí, entonces…

Rei quiso voltearse para demandar de ese hombre una respuesta a la interrogante de porque ellos estaban ahí. Pero al darse vuelta demasiado rápido trastabillo y caería encima de uno de los gruesos y gigantescos cristales que proyectaban hacia el techo la ambarina luminosidad que se abría. Ahí, pudo ver del otro lado a un par de ojos carmesíes que curiosos se habían acercado a ella para escrutarla, y al lado de estos emergerían otros ojos enmarcados en un rostro idéntico al anterior, y después aparecerían otro, otro, y muchos otros rostros idénticos más que desde las profanidades de aquel espacio emergían sonrientes, mirando todos ellos por medio de aquél cristal, buscando de manera bastante juguetona vislumbrar quien era esa chica recién llegada que sorprendida les observaba de forma atemorizada desde el otro lado del cristal.

Incomodada por el escrutinio de aquella pléyade de miradas carmesíes idénticas a las de ella, la chica peliazul rápidamente se incorporaría y se dirigiría a su acompañante de manera desesperada.

-¡¿Por qué me ha traído aquí?!

-¿Por qué te asustaste al ver a tus clones?-. Le interrogaría seriamente aquel enviado. -Se que esta no es la primera vez que los ves y también se que la existencia de estos no te era en lo absoluto desconocida. Después de todo, siempre has actuado de manera nihilista, como si fueras alguien prescindible y finalmente creo entender la razón de ese actuar. ¿No es así Rei?

El prolongado mutismo de la interpelada sería la única respuesta que ese hombre obtendría de ella.

-…y a pesar de todo, sentiste mucho miedo al verlos nuevamente-. Proseguiría Kaji, asumiendo como afirmativa la silente respuesta que se veía reflejada en la asustada expresión de la chica, quien parecía estar cuestionándose como era posible que él pudiera saber tanto de ella.

-Sientes miedo de ti misma porque no te conoces a ti misma. Has sido condenada a vivir toda tu vida en una silenciosa esclavitud aceptando estoicamente tu designio mientras te resignabas a vivir una vida de mentira, una vida que no te pertenece. Porque aunque suene demasiado extraño tú, no eres tú.

-Eso no es cierto, yo soy yo…

-¡Falso!. No eres dueña de tu vida, tan solo eres la portadora de un alma alienada que en silencio se desgarra al haberse dado cuenta de su infausto destino…

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Porque es la verdad. Durante toda tu vida te han hecho creer y has terminado creyendo que solo existes para pilotear el Evangelion y vencer a los ángeles, como a los otros pilotos. Pero a diferencia de Shinji y de Asuka, tú tienes además un objetivo especial, uno que solamente tú puedes cumplir. Ser una de las herramientas primordiales para la realización del programa de instrumentalización humana.

-¿De qué está hablando?

-Dime Rei. ¿Nunca te ha llamado la atención de que tu vida no sea similar al del resto de la gente?. ¿De que no tengas padres, ni familiares, ni siquiera un vestigio mínimo de tu pasado…?

-No.

-¿No?-. Cuestionó con cierto dejo de incredulidad aquel agente.

Rei Ayanami bajaba su mirada, de la misma forma en que lo hace una niña entristecida al ser descubierta en una falta y reprendida por esa causa. Y con esa misma tristeza ella respondería a su interrogador con una inusitada confesión. -Nunca me ha llamado la atención las cosas que usted me señalaba, porque nunca supe que era un padre, una madre o un familiar… y no me importaba no tener vestigios de mi pasado. Porque es en estas instalaciones donde encuentra mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. Nada tengo fuera de aquí. Tal vez usted tenga razón. En realidad, quizás siempre lo supe, solo que no lo entendía… o me negaba a entenderlo-.

Por un momento aquel hombre no pudo evitar sentirse mal ante los comentarios de la chica. Pero por otro lado él sospechaba que a pesar de ese comentario aun existían cosas sobre Rei que ni siquiera ella sabía. Por ello no se permitió dejar llevar por la emotividad del momento y prosiguió con tono serio, pero siempre sereno.

-Parece que estas consciente de mas cosas de la que me esperaba. Sin embargo Rei, al parecer todavía hay una última verdad que te ha sido vedada.

-¿Qué verdad?

-La verdad sobre que y quien eres.

-¿Cuál verdad?

-La verdad acerca de tu creación. De que fuiste un producto de la creación del Eva 01, un Evangelion que no es una copia de Adán como las otras unidades, sino que creado en base a Lilith y por ende dicho Evangelion no es mas que una replica de la entidad crucificada que vistes recién en el Dogma Terminal, misma entidad de la cual proviene tu alma. Y tu forma humana proviene de quien fuera originalmente el primer piloto de pruebas de los Evas, quien también fuera absorbida por el Eva 01 en un accidente ocurrido durante su primera activación. Accidente que dio origen a un plan de rescate cuyo resultado también desemboco en un fracaso.

-¿Acaso hubo también otro accidente?

-Así es. Shinji Ikari no fue la primera victima del Eva 01-. Confidenciaría el agente al verse interrumpido por la extrañeza que reflejaba el rostro de la peliazul al preguntar por aquel hecho, expresión en la cual no pudo detenerse durante mucho tiempo. -Pero aun hay algo mas, el accidente de esa piloto en realidad no fue tal, ya que ella no solo tenía considerado ese riesgo, sino que elaboro un plan de contingencia en el caso de que ese rescate fallara. Fue así como en base a sus restos y del ADN de Lilith se crearía el cuerpo que sería el vehiculo para rescatar su alma a la hora de realizar el plan, vehículo que por mientras sirve de morada para una alma artificial y funcional para ese propósito. Tu propia alma. De todos esos hechos ya han pasado mas de 10 años.

-No. ¡No es verdad!-. Negaría desgarradoramente la joven las palabras de aquel hombre.

-Tienes razón. Aun falta algo para completar la verdad, falta decir quién era esa primera piloto. En aquel entonces ella era la científica jefa del proyecto Eva y el ser mas amado y preciado por el Comandante Gendo Ikari; quizás, la única persona a la cual de veras él amo. Esa mujer se llamaba Ikari, Yui Ikari.

Si esa jovencita ya se encontraba pasmada al enterarse al encontrarse ahí y haber visto todo lo que vio, después de haber escuchado esas palabras Rei estaba sencillamente devastada. No solo se vio compelida a asumir de que ella no era mas que un objeto prescindible y reemplazable, sino que también descubriría que su existencia era tan solo una ilusión carente de toda validez por si misma, ella solo existía con el fin de realizar y reencontrar otra existencia muy distinta de la suya. Su vida era un error, el producto de un accidente que no se descarto y que se mantuvo únicamente porque podía prestar utilidad a un hombre, el mismo al cual sentía hasta ese momento que le debía su vida y que ahora entendía el porque de esa deuda que creía de gratitud y que ahora se revelaba ante ella como un férreo lazo de esclavitud. Y al terminar de darse cuenta de todo la primera elegida se sintió desfallecer, flaqueando su voluntad mientras de manera confusa y asustada daba temblorosos pasos hacia atrás. Su boca murió, pero todas sus facciones se ensombrecieron abrumadas por el peso de todas estas revelaciones. De pronto, ella corrió hacia la baranda, contemplando detenidamente aquel sitio donde las computadoras rodeaban el núcleo del sistema "Dummy plug", mismo sitio donde ella hacía las pruebas para dicho sistema; para luego apoyarse en esa baranda, buscando un lugar donde sostenerse mientras en su mente todas las inquietudes que hasta hacía poco desgarraban su alma cobraban un claro, pero a la vez, doloroso sentido.

Sosteniéndose con fuerza de aquella baranda y ya al borde del quebrantamiento, la joven inquirió. -Esa Yui de la cual habla, ¿Es, o fue, algo de Shinji?-.

Aunque conocía la respuesta, Kaji no tuvo el valor necesario para responderle aquella pregunta. Ante esto, la chica peliazul se entristeció aun mas y al borde de las lagrimas demandaría una última solución.

-Esa Yui de la cual usted habla… ¿Es, o fue, la madre de…?

No logro Rei terminar la pregunta, su voz terminaría por ahogarse y las lágrimas antes reprimidas terminarían de quebrantar por completo el espíritu de esa joven cuando el hombre solo pudo completar y responder la pregunta manteniendo ese pesado silencio que solo podía interpretarse como una afirmativa. Por otra parte, el hombre se acerco a la niña y volvió a ofrecerle su mano para levantarla y confortarla. Pero ella no reaccionaría, seguía ahí temblorosamente apoyada en la baranda purgando su desgarrador dolor al conocer y comprender la miseria que rodeaba su existencia.

Largo rato estuvieron ahí los dos solos sin decirse y hacer nada mas que llorar silenciosamente una y contemplar el dolor de ella el otro. Finalmente, él se acercaría y le hablaría suavemente a la joven piloto.

-Vamos Rei. Debemos largarnos de aquí-.

Pero aquella chica permanecería desconsolada en su lugar y solo proferiría una débil y casi inaudible respuesta. –Puede usted marcharse de aquí. Yo… yo ya se todo sobre mi. Ya no hay nada mas que me puedas decir-.

-Te equivocas Rei. Aun queda una última cosa que necesitas saber…

-¿Para qué tendría yo qué conocer esa última verdad?. ¿Qué obtendría yo con conocerla, aparte de sentir mas dolor?-. Preguntaría descorazonadamente.

-Rei. Se que es difícil, pero no puedes permitirte desfallecer, tú debes ser fuerte y terminar de conocer la verdad…

-¡¿Para que?!

-¡Porque es importante que sepas toda la verdad…!

-Si a ustedes no les molesta, permítanme discrepar de esa última aseveración-. Les interrumpiría severamente una tercera presencia que abandonaba las profundas oscuridades de aquél lugar mientras sacaba un revolver y extraía el seguro del arma.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!-. Grito Kaji demandando saber quién era aquel merodeador mientras desenfundaba su arma.

-No necesitas saberlo. De hecho, y en mi opinión, creo que ustedes saben demasiado-. Les diría aquel sujeto mientras se escuchaban desde las hondas penumbras como sus seguros pasos se acercaban desde algún indeterminable lugar hacia donde estaban los dos mientras que, amparado por la completa oscuridad que le envolvía, apuntaba directamente hacia el pecho del doble agente.

Por su parte, Kaji se encontraba perplejo. El sabía muy bien que sus acciones lo habían transformado en un peligroso objetivo y que un solo paso en falso sería suficiente para lo hicieran hombre muerto, aquello era una posibilidad que siempre estaba presente. Pero nunca se habría esperado ver quien había aguardando sigilosamente detrás de aquellas sombras.

Y después de aquella última visión, todo el pesado silencio que imperaba en aquel lúgubre ambiente se disiparía, gracias al tronar de un disparo y al quiebre de un impacto.

_Continuara…_

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Mucho tiempo ha pasado sin publicar un nuevo capítulo, y durante todo este tiempo han pasado varias cosas. Tantas cosas que bloquearon mi inspiración y que, inclusive, me llevaron a pensar por momentos de que no podría proseguir con esta historia. Pero finalmente, el ajetreo de la vida diaria logró darme una pausa y la inspiración pudo volver a mi para ofrecerles un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic

Para compensar la demora y el hecho de que el capitulo anterior fue algo breve y de carácter "intermedio", elabore un capitulo de larga duración con el fin de atar la mayoría de los cabos sueltos y armar así el final de la historia. Por ello necesitaba terminar de explicitar la relación entre las pilotos y para ello Misato debía de enterarse. Y para ello nada mejor que confrontando a Asuka, con el fin de que ella dejara de lado los resabios de sus resquemores y así dejar de ocultar sus sentimientos y de sufrir por ello. Nunca es bueno ocultar los sentimientos, ya que ello duele y lastima. Y digo confrontación porque como pudieron apreciar, para llegar a la paz del corazón fue necesario hablar con la verdad, aun a costa de haber desatado un vendaval.

Sobre Rei… bueno, ella también tuvo que hacer frente a su verdad. Sus dudas recibieron respuestas, pero de seguro nuevas dudas nacieron. Dudas que la obligarán a aceptar su destino y a enfrentarlo.

Pero no solo ellas dos tuvieron que enfrentar verdades y situaciones reveladoras. La madeja cada vez se va desenredando mas, y para ello era necesaria una revelación final que cambiara el rumbo de la historia y decidirá los destinos de todos los personajes. Revelación que inspira de titulo a este capitulo que nos va acercando cada vez al final de esta historia.

Como siempre, les recuerdo que cualquier comentario, sugerencia, opinión o critica pueden hacerla llegar escribiéndome un review o a mi correo. Todas sus opiniones son bienvenidas y ayudan a que pueda seguir avanzando en esta historia.

¡Mucha suerte!. ¡Y nos estaremos leyendo!


	16. Sentencia

**Capitulo 14. **Sentencia.

Un fuertísimo y violento tronar quebrantaría aquel denso silencio repercutiendo por todo aquel recinto, tensionando aquel vasto ambiente antes de que sus poderosos ecos se acallaran y la silenciosa y tensa calma retornara engañosamente a gobernar una vez mas dicho lugar, justo en el instante en que el morocho agente doble llevaba instintivamente su mano izquierda a tantear inseguramente su tórax y abdomen en búsqueda del caliente y espeso liquido vital que dolorosamente debería estar brotando a raudales desde su lastimado cuerpo. Pero para su sorpresa, por mas que tantearía no lograría descubrir aquel ardiente manantial de sangre que tanto temía hallar. Ante esto, Kaji rápidamente volvería en sí y apuntaría aun mas firme tanto su arma como su mirada en contra de aquella presencia pistolera. Esta, sin embargo, no parecía prestar verdaderamente gran atención al agente, sino que su mirada parecía estar enfocada en algo que se encontraba mucho mas allá de lo inmediatamente evidente; mas precisamente, en una lejana presencia quien, al parecer, era la verdadera destinaria de aquel tiro de gracia. Prestamente él pudo entender la dirección de esa mirada y retrocediendo unos pasos voltearía levemente su cabeza siguiendo el rastro de la mirada asesina para encontrarse con la primera elegida, quien estaba ahí toda temblorosa sentada en el duro suelo respirando agitadamente mientras que de manera profundamente conmocionada no podía dejar de contemplar el cercano y profundo orificio del impacto de la bala que había impactado en el grueso cristal blindado que apoyaba a la piloto quien, aterrada, contemplaba ahora el profundo cráter que aquel proyectil había formado en el grueso cristal ahora resquebrajado, impacto que estuvo a solo unos pocos centímetros de haber acertado a la cabeza de dicha niña.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien Rei?-. Exclamo el agente, preocupado por el estado de la muchacha; la cual no pudo sino proferir una ahogada y muda expresión de sus abiertos, pero a la vez, silenciosos labios.

Al darse cuenta que la chica peliazul tan solo estaba conmocionada por aquella experiencia, Kaji volvería a centrar toda su atención en aquel sicario.

-Ya intuía que el Comandante ya no me querría mas merodeando por estos lares y que no escatimaría en recursos para deshacerse de mí apenas se le presentara la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero lo había subestimado. En verdad nunca pensé en que se atrevería a emplear a su mejor carta-. Afirmo el hombre al descubrir la identidad del frustrado homicida cuando este finalmente se atrevió a abandonar la seguridad de las tinieblas para revelarse a la luz y hablarle a la cara.

-Te lo advierto, no intentes jugar conmigo Kaji.

-¿O qué?. Me quemare acaso si lo hago.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo que tu ya estas quemado, y eso lo sabes muy bien.

-Desde el momento en que me involucré en este juego supe bien que algo como esto podría pasarme uno de estos días. Pero lo de veras me tiene intrigado es saber porque aceptaste tomar parte en este sucio juego.

-Digamos que es parte de mi trabajo.

-¿En serio?. Y el encargarte de esa manera de la primera elegida también se ha vuelto ahora parte de tu trabajo. ¿O acaso eso lo están remunerando como trabajo extra?

-Hubiera sido una víctima colateral.

-Una bastante conveniente para tus planes.

-¡Ella no importa!

-Como te gustaría poder creer ciegamente esas palabras. Pero sé bien que en realidad es a ella y no a mí a quien realimente quieres eliminar de tu vida. Pretendes deshacerte de ella para poder exorcizar de una buena vez ese maldito fantasma que te ha atormentado todos estos años a fin de capturar para ti sola el corazón y los pensamientos de ese hombre, como si de esa manera tan simple pudieras lograrlo. Seguramente fue por esa razón que decidiste aceptar hacer el trabajo sucio que el alto mando no tuvo las agallas para ejecutar. Pero piénsalo y luego dime, por mucho sufrimiento y resentimiento que tengas guardado, el involucrarte en todo este juego sucio será suficiente para poder apartar ese dolor que dolorosamente carcome tu alma. ¿Valdrá entonces la pena asumir tamaño riego, doctora Akagi?-. Terminaría de cuestionar serena, pero fríamente a la vez aquel hombre mientras se acercaba a la falsa rubia.

-¡No se te ocurra dar ni un paso mas…!-. Grito la mujer al sentirse revelada y amenazada por ese hombre, mientras aun mantenía su arma empuñada.

-Aun no me has respondido Ritsuko. Dime, ¿Vale la pena sacrificar una vida a cambio de conquistar el amor de un hombre?

-Detente Kaji. Si no te detienes…

-¿Si no me detengo que harás?-. Cuestionaría desafiante aquel hombre mientras se acercaba a la mujer, quien temerosa comenzaba imperceptiblemente a dar pasos hacia atrás.

-¡No me obligues a jalar del gatillo!

-¿Realmente estas dispuesta a jalar ese gatillo?-. Volvió a preguntar el hombre, de una manera cada vez mas severa.

-¡No te atrevas a desafiarme! No tienes idea de lo que puedo ser capaz de hacer-. Intentó amedrentar así la científica a su rebelde víctima, quien seguía avanzando a paso firme, haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias cada vez mas desesperadas que profería aquella mujer.

-Te conozco Ritsuko, se perfectamente bien de lo que puedes ser capaz. Y por eso, sé que no vas a disparar esa arma.

-Por última vez te lo digo, ¡No me obligues a dispararte!-. Gritaría Ritsuko quien, a pesar de haber dejado de retroceder, se encontraba ahora al borde de la abierta desesperación producto del miedo que asolaba su ser, miedo que el hombre pudo percibir en el sutil pero evidente movimiento tembloroso de la detenida mano empuñada de esa fémina a la cual vanamente ella intentaría imprimir de fortaleza.

-Por favor doctora, entrégueme esa arma ahora, antes de que cometa una tontera de la cual tenga que después arrepentirse-. Pediría de una manera casi exaltada aquel agente, al borde de la impaciencia.

No supo bien si lo que siguió fue producto de aquella férrea petición, del nerviosismo propio de la situación o si todo fue el producto de la abrupta irracionalidad del momento. Pero las palabras del agente hicieron que la doctora se rigidizara y procediera a apuntar directamente hacia ese hombre. Por su parte este, al darse cuenta de la situación y en una jugada peligrosa él corrió hacia la mujer a fin de arrebatarle el arma y de contraatacar, si ello fuere necesario. Y sería en aquel entonces cuando un segundo estruendo resonó nuevamente por todo el lugar. Mismo estruendo que hizo a la primera elegida reaccionar al potente grito de un no, mientras esta misma chica abruptamente se incorporaba y corría hacia donde estaban las dos personas tiradas en el suelo, no muy lejos de uno de los amplios círculos ambarinos que iluminaban el lugar.

Ayanami se impacto al ver sangre al costado de los cuerpos y un arma que producto de la trifulca había violentamente sido aventada a lo lejos, pero ella no tuvo tiempo para seguir asombrarse en demasía ya que intento incorporar a un quejumbroso Kaji quien sentía adolorido uno de sus brazos. No sería difícil adivinar la razón de ese dolor ya que a pesar de usar él una chaqueta de color oscuro tanto Rei como su asistido pudieron sentir manar a través de las gruesas telas atravesadas el ardor del espeso liquido vital. Fue así como viéndole claramente lastimado, y sin decirle absolutamente nada, ella le apoyaba mientras a paso lento buscaban juntos la salida de aquel tétrico lugar. Ello mientras la doctora aun permanecía asustada en el suelo, intentando retroceder aunque su paralizado cuerpo no se lo permitiese, temiendo quizás alguna clase de represalia que pudiera adoptarse en contra de ella. Sin embargo, ambos ignoraron a la científica y en su lugar siguieron de largo en pos de la salida en una dirección completamente contraria a la de ella.

Pero mientras ambos se alejaban de aquel lugar, la doctora procedió a reemplazar; o mas bien, a complementar; sus miedos mas profundos con la ira infinita que se había acumulado a lo largo de tantos años de dolor y humillaciones. Las palabras que le había dicho Kaji tenían toda la razón del mundo. Ella había aceptado jugar un juego sucio que no le correspondía, donde tenía muy poco que ganar y por consiguiente demasiado que perder. Se había involucrado una apuesta demasiado arriesgada. Y sin embargo no había dudado demasiado en aceptar cuando en aquel vasto y oscuro salón le propusieron tamaño ofrecimiento. ¿Acaso su amor por el Comandante y su aversión hacia Rei eran tan idénticamente gigantescos y poderosos que juntos lograron volverla capaz de conminarla a intentar perpetrar tan severa agresión?. Esa mezcla de sentimientos que la embargaban no le estaban haciendo nada de bien y sabía ella bien que uno de estos días esa tóxica mezcla terminaría con ella teniéndola destruida por los suelos, de una manera no muy diferente a como se encontraba ella en esos momentos.

Fue entonces que Ritsuko comprendió finalmente que había arribado el día en que todos sus peores temores se habían materializado, situación a la cual ella había arribado únicamente por culpa de su propia ceguera e ilusa obstinación en creer que algún día el Comandante se iba a fijar en ella como algo mas que una calificada científica, esporádica e incondicional amante y siempre leal colaboradora del proyecto Eva.

"Idiota, no puedo creer que todo este tiempo haya sido tan idiota". Murmuraría de manera silente y amarga aquella mujer. Hacía mucho tiempo que debió haberse dado cuenta que por mas que ella albergara la esperanza de que algún día ocurriría lo contrario, ese hombre nunca llegaría a apreciarla, mucho menos a amarla. Él tan solo ilusionaría su corazón mientras inmisericordemente la utilizaba a su entera conveniencia por todo el tiempo en el cual ella pudiera prestarle alguna utilidad a sus planes. Así como lo había hecho antes con su madre y con muchas otras personas mas, incluyendo a ese par que ahora la estaban abandonando y que por haberse vuelto inútiles para ese hombre carecían ahora de toda importancia…

"No… él nunca ilusiono realmente mi corazón. Fue este quien tozudamente se ilusionaría con él, aun cuando debió haber entendido que nunca tendría una oportunidad. Él nunca pudo olvidarla, y no solo eso, realmente él nunca quiso hacerlo. Y aun así acepte rebajarme a conformarme con ser tan solo su puta particular, una que solo servía para satisfacer sus bajas ansias mientras esperaba vanamente que me viera como alguien que le amaba, que algún día él fuera capaz de ver los sentimientos que guardaba para él, aquellos sentimientos que en realidad nunca quiso ver. Nunca fui ni pude ser mas que un triste juguete de consuelo para ese hombre, solo fui un magro intento de consuelo…".

El profundo dolor de verse compelida a reconocer aquella implacable certeza mientras estaba literalmente derrumbada por los suelos la hicieron derramar silenciosamente amargas lágrimas, a la par de que esta mujer se decidía a adoptar una resolución final.

"Si el producto de mis acciones me han condenado a ser tan solo un juguete de ese hombre, ya no le permitiré seguir jugando mas. Esta será la última orden que cumpliré". Termino de reflexionar la blonda mujer. Y así fue como cogiendo y articulando el poco valor que aún le quedaba a Ritsuko sigilosamente se arrastro por aquel piso hasta recoger sigilosamente su arma y, una vez hecho esto, se incorporaría de manera decidida para gritar con toda la fuerza que aún le quedaba a su alma a todo aquel que quisiera escucharla lo que sería su desesperada y definitiva decisión.

-¡Ya no mas!

Los dos individuos detuvieron su andar y voltearon sus rostros para observar incrédulos a esa desesperada mujer quien empuñaba férreamente apuntaba contra ellos aquella arma con sus dos manos, mientras se escuchaba el respirar agitado de la asesina con la ansiedad previa para poder centrarse en el objetivo de jalar ese gatillo y dar así cumplimiento a lo que debía ser su última misión.

El tenso silencio permitió percibir el débil sonido que delataba el lento aflojamiento del seguro de esa arma. El tiempo seguía transcurriendo de manera incesante mientras Ritsuko contemplaba por última vez a sus objetivos con una mirada que parecía tener cierto dejo de dolorosa despedida. Sentimiento que fue percibido por alguien que supo entender bien lo que esto significaba.

-¡Doctora Akagi, por favor no lo haga!-. Imploraría Ayanami en un inusitado grito de su parte que logro hacer que la doctora detuviera momentáneamente su accionar, levantando su rostro y mirando con una cierta consternación a aquella muchacha que despojaba abiertamente de su rostro el manto de indiferencia que habitualmente le conocía. No era esta la vez primera que la doctora había visto cambios en aquella usualmente fría personalidad. Pese a lo anterior, ese gesto de su parte no dejaba de sorprenderle. Sobre todo, porque ese gesto de humanidad iba dirigido hacia ella, la misma que solo unos minutos antes había buscado nada menos que su eliminación.

Una sonrisa irónica y a la vez triste se dibujaría en el rostro de la blonda facultativa. Hacía mucho rato que nadie había mostrado consideración con ella y ahora un cuerpo creado sin alma y al cual aborrecía con todas las fuerzas de su ser se la estaba brindando por medio de una mirada consternada y triste, mirar que para aquella doctora se sentían como la mirada cruda y despiadada de la ironía presentada en su patética plenitud. Ironía que la haría sonreír tristemente antes de exponer su patetismo.

-La muñeca que ayude a crear y a condenar. La misma que tanto me hizo sufrir y que tanto desprecie y desee destruir sea ahora la que ilusamente quiera salvarme, como si de verdad yo tuviera o mereciera alguna oportunidad. ¡Pero que triste ironía se convirtió mi vida!-. Exclamaría casi riéndose Ritsuko antes de que su insana euforia decayera tan abruptamente como se había alzado. –Que triste es haber vivido y justificado toda una vida sustentada en una creencia que fue mentira, mentira que con todas sus ansias deseo que fuera una verdad al punto que la vivió como si fuera verdad, estúpidamente acepto vivirla como si pudiera algún día llegar a ser verdad como por arte de magia. ¿Y todo para qué?. Todo para darse cuenta al final de quien fue realmente durante todo este tiempo la verdadera estúpida de todo este cuento. Insoportable ignominia que terminó revelando crudamente quien fue la gran perdedora en esta historia. Y esa perdedora no fuiste tú, sino que termine siendo yo.

-¿De que esta hablando?-. Preguntó la pálida muchacha al no lograr entender a que se estaba refiriendo la blonda mujer en esa susurrante y amarga reflexión que, extrañamente, cada vez sonaba con mas fuerza en el ambiente y en las conciencias de los presentes. Pero Ritsuko solo atinaría a brindarle una amarga respuesta que parecía no tener mas destinataria que su misma y mísera alma desconsolada.

-Estúpida la madre, estúpida la hija. Ambas nos involucramos ciegamente en un juego que ilusamente creímos poder ganar, sin saber que nosotras ya estábamos derrotadas de antemano, sin importar todo lo que pudiéramos hacer. Idiota, idiota, idiota. Quise evitar cometer el error de mi madre… ¡Y termine siendo tan idiota, y tan estúpida como mi madre!

Y mientras las lágrimas surcaban el rostro descorazonadamente resignado de la mujer, esta buscaría despedirse.

-Todo ha terminado. Fracase. Fui vencida en esta absurda competencia por una quimera con forma humana. A pesar de mis esfuerzos nunca logré ser mejor que una ilusión. ¡Todo fue inútil!. Desde un principio el ya había escogido, y yo como una estúpida necia preferí cerrar mis ojos a la realidad en vez de aceptarla y superarla. Y en ese obseso y estúpido afán estuve dispuesta a soportar cualquier cosa, cualquier sufrimiento o humillación. Pero todo, todo eso fue inútil. ¡Yo no quise soportarlo!, ¡Me negué a hacerlo!, ¡Yo ya… ya no puedo!... no puedo seguir.

Ritsuko ya no pudo continuar, apesadumbrada por la tristeza caería derrotada de rodillas, llorando amargas lagrimas mientras susurraba una petición de perdón a su madre junto con otra petición de perdón que en el vacio del lugar se diluiría sin saberse nunca a qué o quién iba dirigida esta; ello mientras ella entregaría su arma a su mano derecha, donde la llevo a la altura de las sienes. Ahí ella cerró sus ojos y se preparo para lo que debía de ser la liberación definitiva del aberrante suplicio en que se había convertido su vida. Pero su anhelado absolutorio llamado de la muerte demoraría demasiado en llegar y en vez de ello sería otro tronar resonaría en el lugar y un nuevo sello se abriría sorprendiendo a todos con un brusco giro de los acontecimientos, y todo ello a cargo de la persona que menos esperaban.

No obstante su vasta experiencia en afrontar riesgosas situaciones límites e inesperadas, Ryouji Kaji no estaba en lo absoluto preparado para lo que sus ojos vieron en esos eternos segundos cargados de incertidumbre, donde los acontecimientos fueron alterados por la primera elegida, quien en una acción relámpago arrebato el revólver sostenido por aquel hombre para que con un certero disparo volara lejos el arma de la mano de la doctora antes de que esta se sirviera de ella para atentar contra su vida.

Con el arma lejos de la mujer y esta desvanecida en el suelo, Ayanami aventó muy lejos el arma arrebatada y corrió donde ella, a fin de constatar de que su accionar no hubiera sido un fracaso. Tras constatar de que ella solamente estaba inconsciente producto del fuerte aturdimiento, Rei intento levantar a la doctora, ayudada por un Kaji que, a estas alturas, había perdido cualquier atisbo de control sobre la situación, hecho del cual él solo alcanzo a percatarse cuando del doloroso ardor de sus hombros volvió a fluir el viscoso humor sanguíneo, haciéndole revelar una profunda mueca de dolor. Ante esto, la piloto prontamente desato el rojo lazo que rodeaba el cuello de su uniforme de colegiala y se lo saco para atarlo y apretarlo en el brazo mal herido de aquel hombre como un torniquete provisional.

-Gracias-. Espeto el hombre una vez que la chica termino su trabajo. Sin embargo la chica no retribuyo dicho agradecimiento. En su lugar y en un acto repentino, la peliazul entrego a la doctora en el regazo del agente para luego incorporarse y avanzar por su cuenta durante algunos pasos antes de llegar al borde del mas cercano de aquellos vastos círculos que habían en el piso donde se detuvo a agachar por un momento la mirada mientras observaba a los vacios recipientes que estaban del otro lado, quienes habían dejado de revolotear despreocupadamente dentro del estanque de LCL mientras se detenían para contemplar a aquella semejante que les enseñaba un semblante de tristeza en su rostro. Semblante que por alguna desconocida razón también sería prontamente adoptado por las restantes creaturas del estanque.

Luego, Ayanami erguiría su cabeza y contemplaría brevemente sus alrededores antes de voltear su cabeza mirando hacia la lejana y profunda hondonada donde se encontraba el comando central del núcleo del sistema. Observaría ese lugar con profundo detenimiento y determinación durante algunos segundos antes de que, sin dejar de mirar ese lugar, dirigiera su voz hacia el agente.

-¿Sigue estable la doctora Akagi?

-Creo que si, aunque sigue inconsciente.

-¿Puede usted comunicarse con la Mayor Katsuragi?

-Con mi teléfono móvil no creo, aunque quizás pueda hacerlo con el dispositivo de Ritsuko.

-Entonces habrá que intentarlo desde ahí.

-No es conveniente hacerlo, es posible que esta línea también se encuentre intervenida.

-No importa, necesitamos contactarnos rápidamente con la Mayor-. Respondió Rei de manera cuasi severa, como si estuviera pensando en algo mas trascendente que el mero hecho de salir de ese lugar.

-¿Qué planeas hacer Rei?-. Inquirió el hombre bastante perplejo con las, ahora, ya verdaderas ordenes que le estaba impartiendo la muchacha.

-Por ahora comunicarnos con la Mayor Katsuragi, luego saldremos todos de este lugar. Y finalmente, procederé enfrentar la verdad, y a mi destino.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-. Le cuestionaría ya intrigado aquel hombre, ya a estas alturas sin saber que podía o debía esperar de esa elegida. Sin embargo ella demoraría algunos segundos antes de responderle con la misma determinación que había en su carmesí mirar.

-Usted señalo que aun me quedaba una última verdad por conocer. Y yo quiero conocerla. Ya es hora de dejar de huir y aprenda a enfrentarla.

A pesar de sus lesiones, aquel hombre tuvo fuerzas para poder sonreír gracias a la actitud de la chica, antes de juntos tomar a la inconsciente blonda y salir de aquel sombrío lugar. Gracias a ella el destino no solo le había brindado una nueva oportunidad, sino que también le había regalado la inmejorable chance de realizar la meta que le había impulsado desde muy joven a involucrarse en tantos y tamaños riesgos. Ya había descubierto la verdad tras toda esta lucha, pero ahora finalmente podría emplearla para detener la locura que se envolvía tras aquella cruenta guerra. Y gracias a ella todo comenzaría a partir de ahora, y él sabía muy bien por donde debía partir.

* * *

Sentada frente a una de las consolas del centro de mando, Maya Ibuki efectuaba su rutinario trabajo de revisión del funcionamiento del sistema MAGI. Ello no le representaba en principio una labor demasiado compleja, sin embargo no era para nada alentador el pasar parte importante de la jornada observando gigantescos monitores que mostraban graficas y patrones que se replicaban una y otra vez de una manera casi invariable como monótono panorama. Profundamente embargada por el tedio ya pensaba en levantarse a fin de buscar un café y, de paso, estirar un poco las piernas que las sentía algo entumecidas. Después de todo, si se presentaba un problema en el sistema, el software especializado automáticamente intentaría corregirlo y le informaría de los posibles fallos, ella tan solo intervendría en el remoto e hipotético caso que los programas correctivos se manifestaren notoriamente como insuficientes. Y si aun así no funcionaba todo lo anterior, siempre podría contar con la ayuda de la doctora Akagi, a quien podría siempre consultar, si tan solo supiera ella donde se encontrara en esos momentos.

Pero sus propósitos no trascenderían de ahí, en lugar de ello el sonido de una llamada telefónica se escucharía por medio de sus discretos audífonos y contesto por medio del delgado micrófono que salía de uno de los auriculares y llegaba cerca de sus labios.

-¿Si?-. Preguntaría la joven operaria.

-¿Maya?-. Preguntarían desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Señor Kaji?-. Preguntaría sorprendida al reconocer la voz, ya que revisando el numero del cual llamaba pensaba en que era la doctora. -¿Pero que hace usted ocupando la…?-.

-No hay tiempo para explicarlo-. Le respondió tajante desde el otro lado de la línea, para luego devenir en su tono mas amable y característicamente seductor. -¿Estas muy ocupada?-.

-Un poco-. Contesto ella algo reacia ante este cambio de actitud del hombre.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Pregunto el hombre haciéndose el interesante.

-¿Y porque quieres saberlo?-. Cuestionaría ella, mientras disminuía cada vez mas el tono de voz para no levantar tantas sospechas.

-¿Te encuentras en las consolas de control del cuartel central?

-Ajam-. Respondió ella levemente, lo que alcanzo a ser interpretado como una afirmativa.

-Me alegra saber eso, ya que necesito que me hagas un gran favor.

-¿Y de que se trataría?

-No puedo decírtelo por aquí, necesito que me transfieras a una línea segura.

-¿Pero para…?

-Solo hazlo.

Luego de unos segundos de duda, ella accedería a su petición asintiendo con un casi imperceptible "Ok".

No comprendió Maya las razones del porque de esta petición, pero si él la había llamado desde el móvil de la doctora Ritsuko, quizás algo tenía que ver ella en todo esto. Sea como fuere y para salir de dudas, y de manera disimulada, la joven operaria digitaría algunas secuencias en el tablero, las mismas que le permitieron habilitar una línea segura. Una vez que estuvo lista dicha operación, la joven cortó la llamada y procedería a remarcar.

-Muy bien, dime ahora de que se trata todo esto-. Interrogo seriamente la operaria a su contraparte al otro lado de la línea una vez que esta tuvo tono.

-¿Ya estamos listos?

-No tan rápido, quiero que me digas porque tanto sigilo por una simple llamada.

-Quiero que utilices esa línea para transferirme al móvil de Misato.

-¿Es que me has visto cara de operadora telefónica?-. Espetaría ella duramente, antes de darse cuenta de su exabrupto y morigerar la fuerte y abrupta tonalidad que había adquirido su voz. Por suerte en las dependencias del centro de mando no habían miembros de la oficialidad y en esos momentos estaban ocupadas tan solo por unos pocos operarios que parecían encontrarse mas concentrados en sus propias labores o en aprovechar de hacer vida social en horario de labores antes de que prestar atención a lo que solitariamente decía una de sus colegas.

-Maya, quiero que utilices la línea segura para que me transfieras al móvil de Misato, es un asunto muy urgente que he de tratar con ella.

-¿Y porque estas utilizando el móvil de la doctora Akagi?. ¿Por qué no trata usted personalmente con ella?

-Maya, esto es un asunto oficial que requiere a la Mayor Katsuragi…

-¿Entonces porque no se comunica por los conductos regulares?. ¿Y porque está utilizando el móvil de la doctora?

-Maya, esto es una emergencia; créeme, ahora no hay tiempo para explicarlo.

-No estará cubriendo nada raro, ¿verdad?

-Por favor Maya, te prometo que todo te será explicado a su debido tiempo, solo que por ahora no puedo hacerlo…

-¿Por qué no?. Esto puede ser muy sospechoso después de todo. Quizás deba comunicarlo con los superiores.

-¡No!. Si te he pedido una línea segura es porque el contenido de esta conversación no puede quedar registrado como oficial. Créeme-. Le pedía un Kaji que, a esas alturas, ya estaba empezando a entrar en cierta desesperación ante la inesperada tozudez de la operaria.

-¿De una buena vez dejen ya este jueguito del misterio y díganme de una buena vez que se trata todo esto?. O me veré obligado a reportar esto-. Requirió molesta la menuda mujer. Ante el sonido de esa fuerte molestia que podía escucharse mas allá de los parlantes del móvil, la primera elegida arrebataría el teléfono móvil al hombre y hablaría con la operaria.

-Teniente Ibuki, solicito autorización de utilizar una línea de seguridad para comunicarse con la Mayor Katsuragi. La doctora Akagi necesita informar y tratar con ella asuntos de gran importancia respecto de los Evas, desgraciadamente ella en estos momentos no puede comunicarse personalmente con la Mayor y el señor Kaji no tiene cobertura en su móvil para contactarse por sus medios. Por todas las razones previamente indicadas solicitamos a usted que nos realice ese necesario enlace.

-¿Rei?. ¡¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo con el señor Kaji?

-Vengo de unas pruebas especiales a las que fui citada por la doctora Akagi. El señor Kaji se ha encontrado con nosotras por una cuestión meramente circunstancial-. Respondería la primera elegida sin inmutarse de su repentina e inesperada mentira.

-¿Y donde se encuentra la doctora Akagi?

-Se ha quedado por unos minutos mas analizando las conclusiones de los datos y nos ha ordenado comunicarnos con la Mayor Katsuragi. Como son asuntos delicados de máxima confidencialidad, ella pidió utilizar una línea de seguridad para la comunicación-. Siguió hablando la muchacha haciendo gala de una facilidad para mentir que nadie podría antes haber siquiera sospechado.

-¿Tenemos entonces autorización para utilizar una línea de seguridad o no?-. Terminaría inquiriendo la piloto en una actitud impertérrita ante el silencio que obtenía del otro lado de la línea como única respuesta.

Del otro lado Maya termino de escuchar boquiabierta la insólita solicitud formal de Rei. A pesar de la aparente coherencia de sus argumentos, aun no podía imaginar que demonios estaba haciendo ella ahí y menos se esperaba que pudiera plantear tamaña petición. Pero su tono aun mas serio que de costumbre parecía indicar que sin importar lo que fuere el asunto debía de tener gran relevancia. Así fue como silenciosamente y de manera inconsciente, la operaria asimiló aquel pedido a una orden, por lo que de una manera casi automatizada ingresaría en el teclado de su consola las órdenes que permitieron ejecutar los programas que permitieron enlazar a ese móvil con el número de Misato.

-De acuerdo, ya tienen su número-. Señalaría entre resignada y sorprendida la operaria antes de proceder a cortar la comunicación y sacarse los audífonos para luego estirarse un momento mientras pensaba en el extraño comportamiento de la primera elegida.

"Cada día esa chica esta mas extraña". Concluyo la joven operaria, antes de terminar de hacerse el ánimo a fin de poder retomar sus labores.

* * *

Aun sintiéndose profundamente aturdida, la rubia científica comenzaba lentamente a recuperar el conocimiento mientras paulatinamente su cabeza dejaba de dar vueltas y el eco del furioso zumbido que había reverberado anteriormente dentro de sus oídos progresivamente procedía a silenciarse. Y mientras sentía ingresar dentro de sus pulmones el frio y húmedo aire denso similar al de un subterráneo lugar en donde hacía mucho rato que no había ventilación alguna, ella lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, y aunque su visión aun estaba algo difusa no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de darse cuenta que debía estar en alguna parte de los oscuros y, a estas alturas, ya abandonadas y extraviadas recónditas profundidades del dogma central. Consciente de ello, Ritsuko se incorporó tan pronto como pudo e intento orientarse en aquel sitio, sin embargo no logró avanzar demasiado antes de sobresaltarse por causa de una conocida voz masculina que irrumpió justo en frente suyo.

-Finalmente nuestra amiga dormilona se ha dignado a despertarse.

-¿En dónde estoy?

-En un lugar lo bastante conveniente para que podamos terminar tranquilamente una pequeña charla que nosotros tenemos pendiente.

-Creo que nosotros no tenemos nada pendiente de que hablar.

-Tú puedes creer lo que quieras, pero en estos momentos realmente no importa lo que creas. A estas alturas ya no puedes cambiar los hechos ni la verdad que estos encierran.

-¡¿De que estás hablando?

-Estoy hablando de exactamente todo lo opuesto que se ha hecho durante todo este tiempo aquí en NERV. De que no estamos luchando contra los ángeles para impedir el tercer impacto; por el contrario, durante todos estos años hemos estado preparando meticulosamente el escenario mas afín para desencadenarlo. Ello porque el segundo impacto no fue una tragedia inesperada ni tampoco el producto de un lamentable accidente, sino que fue un luctuoso, pero necesario suceso para poder preparar adecuadamente el escenario del tercer impacto, suceso que en verdad es el deseado por todos ustedes. ¿No es así?

-Parece que has llegado a conocer muy bien lo que estas instalaciones han estado albergando y desarrollando desde hace ya largo tiempo.

-¿Pretendes halagarme con ese comentario?-. Cuestionaría de manera descreída y muy seria aquel hombre.

-¿Y por qué esa repentina seriedad?. ¿Acaso ya se te acabo la sonrisa?

-Lo que se viene no es nada gracioso, y si yo estuviera en tu lugar, seguramente no andaría como si nada por la vida junto a la misma persona que hace solo instantes intentó matarme.

-A pesar de las circunstancias nunca pierdes el sentido de la ironía, siempre fuiste capaz de tener una frase para todo. ¿Y dime, te fue muy difícil convencerla, o también tenías preparada una frase para ella?-. Preguntaría cínicamente la blonda científica mientras su mirada apuntaba hacía cierta pálida muchacha que esperaba sentada en el frio y duro suelo.

-Bien, digamos que el destino nos plantea a veces unos caminos bastantes misteriosos y para hacer la travesía algo mas entretenida nos proporciona unos acompañantes aun mas peculiares. Pero me temo que no estamos aquí para entretenernos en el análisis de tamañas disquisiciones filosóficas, sino que estamos para terminar de transitar ese camino-. Término de decir de manera algo irónica aquel hombre mientras dirigía su mirar hacía la muchacha, a quien se refirió con una única orden dada en un tono mas adusto.

-Andando.

La aludida tan solo respondió con un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza antes de incorporarse, mientras la doctora preguntaba con cierto dejo de intriga. -¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a seguirte?

-La certeza de que en estos momentos mi pellejo ya no es el único que se encuentra en juego y a que de seguro ya se te acabaron las ganas de arrojarlo todo por la borda. Además, creo que te interesaría mucho saber de que no todo está perdido.

-¿Pero de que diablos está hablando?-. Interrogaría interesada la doctora.

-De que si usted viene conmigo quizás pueda por primera vez hacer algo que finalmente podrá considerar como correcto, luego de tanto tiempo de sentirse sumergida en esta porquería.

-¿Y hacia dónde vamos?

-Tenga paciencia doctora Akagi. Ya lo veras… ya lo verás-. Respondería el hombre, esperando que el mensaje que anteriormente había enviado hubiera sido recibido por su destinatario.

* * *

Como si la vida se le estuviera arrancando desesperadamente en ello, un vehículo corría endiabladamente por aquella carretera rumbo hacía los cuarteles centrales. Al volante de este, la Mayor Katsuragi planificaba mentalmente la situación que instantes antes había sido comentada por Kaji, así como todas sus posibles implicancias. La búsqueda de la verdad se encontraba cada vez mas cerca y por ello los riesgos se tornaban cada vez mas acuciantes. Pero ella no solo estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo, sino que estaba dispuesta a ganar, y para ello no dudaría en duplicar la arriesgada apuesta. Pensando en ello y sin descuidar la mirada del camino, desviaría la mirada por algunos segundos para mirar de reojo a su costado, hacia el asiento del copiloto, donde se encontraba silente la segunda elegida, quien ajena a las preocupaciones de su tutora tan solo miraba el paisaje que raudamente se sucedía en frente suyo, desconociendo las razones que hacían que Misato condujere aun mas rápidamente que de costumbre. No le habían pedido llevarla, pero la conductora había estimado conveniente el hacerlo. Y no era para menos. Si tan solo la mitad de lo que ella pensaba era verdadero, entonces todos ellos se encontraban metidos en un gigantesco embrollo en el cual todos tenían demasiadas cosas involucradas en juego, y seguramente las pilotos tendrían mucho que ver en cómo se terminaría resolviendo todo este asunto.

La idea anterior haría renacer un mal presentimiento que durante el último tiempo había reiteradamente rondado profundamente dentro de ella, por lo que decidió volver a enfocarse en el camino, no sin antes volver a mirar de reojo otra vez a Asuka, quien seguía contemplando el panorama del camino en completo silencio. Mismo silencio que había mantenido desde hacía ya un largo tiempo y que a estas alturas ya se había convertido en toda una tónica dentro de ella. De hecho, desde que sostuvieron aquella madrugadora plática que no habían tenido gran intercambio de palabras. Quizás, a esas alturas ya no habría mucho mas que decirse entre sí, y para lo que se proponía la Mayor, todo eso parecía estar bien.

Por su parte, la pelirroja miraba el boscoso paisaje que a lo lejos dejaba ver parte de las enormes edificaciones de la cuidad fortaleza, paisaje que se iba perdiendo a medida que la autopista comenzaba a hundirse por una prolongada y cada vez mas profunda trinchera hasta terminar de internarse en un descendiente túnel bajo tierra. Sería en este momento cuando, sin dejar de mirar hacia el, ahora, oscuro exterior, ella rompería el silencio con una aseveración que, aunque pudiera parecerlo de primera, no era en lo absoluto una pregunta.

-El apuro que llevas no es porque estemos atrasadas en una prueba, verdad.

-Cierto, no estamos atrasadas en las pruebas-. Respondería de manera algo demorosa la mujer interpelada.

-¿Entonces por que llevas tanta prisa?

La sorpresa hizo que Misato no respondiera de manera inmediata al repentino y serio requerimiento de su acompañante. Normalmente Asuka no le prestaba gran importancia al siempre desenfrenado estilo de conducir de la Mayor. Sin embargo esta vez ella parecía haber prestado gran atención no solo a la velocidad del bólido, sino que también a la sensación de que la situación que motivaba el viaje a los cuarteles centrales no era en lo absoluto normal.

-¿Pasa algo?-. Volvería a cuestionar la joven muchacha, al no obtener respuesta.

-No, no pasa nada-. Mentiría Misato de una manera mas que evidente, lo que solo logró aumentar las suspicacias de la chica, mientras la afectada intentaba contrarrestar esta molesta tensión aumentando la velocidad del coche. -¿Porque tendría que pasarme algo?-.

-Porque por mucho que trabajes en NERV y que estemos dentro de sus instalaciones no creo que conducir por sobre el límite de velocidad sea algo recomendable.

-¿Ah?-. Interrogaría distraídamente la mujer.

-Además, no creo que importe demasiado si esta vez llegamos un poco mas tarde.

-No Asuka, en esta ocasión estamos corriendo con el tiempo en contra.

-¿De que estás hablando?-. Interrogaría la chica al notar el severo cambio en la voz de su tutora.

-No lo sé Asuka. En verdad, no sé bien en que diablos estamos metidos y en que grado estamos nosotros involucrados-. Reflexionaría crípticamente en voz alta la mujer, dejando inusualmente preocupada a su acompañante al tratar de imaginar que significaba lo que había dicho Misato. Todo ello mientras lentamente la velocidad del vehículo disminuía a medida que se iban acercando hacia las pistas de las unidades transportadoras que las llevarían directamente hacia las instalaciones centrales del cuartel.

* * *

Sentado en el medio de un amplio salón oscuro, un hombre adustamente ajustaba sus gafas mientras vislumbraba frente a su puesto la simultánea aparición de gigantescos monolitos oscuros débilmente iluminados que formaban un círculo donde él integraba una de sus partes. Sin ninguna presentación previa ni diplomacia alguna, las sombrías presencias darían inicio al dialogo, partiendo por el monolito que presidía la reunión y que se presentaba a sí mismo como "SEELE 01".

-La lanza de Longinus se ha perdido. Ahora nos será imposible de recuperar. ¿Por qué la utilizó?

-¿Y que hay de la serie de Evas? Aun no se encuentran todas las unidades terminadas-. Espetaría otro de los miembros.

-La aniquilación del ángel era nuestra prioridad. El utilizarla era inevitable-. Respondería el Comandante Ikari, repitiendo impertérrita y mecánicamente la respuesta que desde hacía un buen tiempo tenía ensayada y aprendida de memoria, mientras en su fuero interno reprobaba la abierta mentira que escuchaba de la voz de aquellos personajes.

-¡¿Inevitable dice?. ¿Acaso no pudo encontrar alguna excusa mas creíble?-. Replico bastante molesto otro de los presentes.

-Su comportamiento últimamente es el que se ha vuelto verdaderamente inexcusable, dejando ver una profunda falta de respeto por este comité.

-El punto es que la lanza ya no podrá recuperarse. El seguir hablando de esto ya no tiene relevancia-. Señalo el interpelado, correspondiendo a la molestia del comité con su propia y disimulada molestia.

-¿Acaso encuentra que este tema es de tan poca relevancia para usted, señor Ikari?-. Cuestionaría molesto el líder del comité. -Bien, hablemos de algo que quizás si sea mas relevante según su modesta opinión. Digamos que no solo se atrevió a utilizar la lanza sin nuestra autorización, sino que además arriesgo a los dos Evas operativos que aún nos quedan y a sus pilotos en una aventura descabellada que por poco termina en desastre…

-No fue mi idea la ejecución de ese plan de batalla…

-Pero usted no objetó su realización. ¿O acaso nos va a decir ahora que en NERV los subordinados se mandan solos?-. Interrumpiría uno de los miembros con este último comentario fuertemente cargado de ironía.

-Y como si fuera poco, el comportamiento último de los Evas no se ha estado ajustando a lo que habíamos esperado. Sobre todo, el demostrado por la unidad segunda. Unidad a la cual ahora tendremos forzosamente que entrar a considerar en el plan-. Agregó otro miembro, sin esperar la respuesta del Comandante.

-Cierto, los últimos acontecimientos nos muestran que su alma cautiva desearía quebrantar el confinamiento impuesto. ¿Acaso esa unidad está buscando su liberación?

-Señor Ikari. Comprenderá usted que el escenario ya ha sido alterado en demasía. No podemos arriesgarnos a que mas actores irrumpan pretendiendo alterar nuestro guion. ¿Lo ha entendido?-. Cuestionaría el presidente de ese comité.

-Por muy riguroso que sea el plan trazado, siempre tenemos que saber estar preparados para considerar posibles imprevistos que sean capaces de alterar el escenario-. Respondió el interpelado.

-¿Y es por eso que nos ha mantenido demasiada reserva de las acciones últimas sobre el proyecto?. ¿No pensara que nosotros vamos a creer que usted ha incurrido en estas reservas por un exceso de prudencia?

-Era necesario. No sabíamos como estas alteraciones incidirían en el programa.

-Podríamos haberlo averiguado si en su oportunidad no nos hubiera impedido dar curso a la solicitud de interrogar a las pilotos, así como a las directoras científicas y de operaciones del proyecto.

-Las pilotos se encontraban en delicado estado como para reportarse ante ustedes; y sobre lo otro estime esa solicitud como impertinente y todavía lo sigo encontrando innecesario-. Remarcaría Ikari aquellas últimas palabras.

-¡¿Mas excusas señor Ikari?. ¡Ya no queremos mas excusas de su parte!. Queremos que cumpla con su parte en el plan y nosotros determinaremos los escenarios a seguir. Usted no se encuentra aquí para juzgar nuestros planes. Sabe muy bien que no podemos permitirnos fracasar estando tan cercanos al final.

-Lo entiendo y lo tengo presente. Se bien que la hora prometida esta cerca y que no podemos fallar. Ahora, y si ustedes me disculpan, tengo asuntos que atender. Con su permiso-. Terminaría de hablar Gendo mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y desplegaba unos comandos en su puesto a fin de abandonar aquella conferencia.

-¡Ikari!. Si sigues con ese comportamiento individualista no vas a seguir teniendo un lugar acá.

-Voy a tenerlo en cuenta.

-Eso también le parece "Inevitable".

-Nada de eso habría ocurrido si hubieras cumplido con tu deber correctamente.

-¿Ikari. Piensa traicionar a SEELE?-. Fue la interrogante que el presidente del comité formularía al mandamás de NERV quien se detendría por unos momentos mirando por unos segundos de manera fija y ciertamente desafiante al monolito numerado como "01" antes de que él retomara su habitual compostura. Y fue así como, sin articular respuesta a la interrogante del mayor de los ancianos, abandonaría con disimulada molestia aquel tétrico conciliábulo.

Luego de esto, un tenso y prolongado silencio se formaría entre los presentes, antes que uno de los presentes tomara la palabra, sentenciando de manera profundamente decepcionada.

-No importa lo que nos diga, él ya ha optado. Preferirá la traición con tal de intentar revertir el sacrificio de hace diez años.

-Cierto. Ya no podemos confiar en él.

-Su traición es lamentable. Supo comprender la trascendencia del proyecto y la importancia de nuestros esfuerzos para llevarlo a cabo. No será fácil encontrar a alguien dispuesto a tomar su lugar.

-Cierto, su traición es profundamente decepcionante. Pero aun así no importa, incluso en estos aciagos instantes tanto la labor de Ikari como su propia persona todavía puede sernos de gran utilidad-. Serían las palabras del presidente del comité.

-Todavía no están terminadas todas las unidades de los Eva series y aun no han sido vencidos todos los ángeles descritos en los pergaminos. Además, tiene a Adán y a los únicos Evas operativos bajo su poder. ¿Como podríamos nosotros vencer en estos momentos la arrogancia de Ikari?

-Utilizando a su propio instrumento del apocalipsis. Si todo sale bien, será ella quien ejecutara el trabajo de rectificación por nosotros. El vehículo de Ikari cumplirá nuestro cometido y será la encargada de castigar su traición.

-¿No es algo demasiado arriesgado?

-Lo es. Pero mas arriesgado aun es abandonar el proyecto…

-…o traicionarlo para intentar crear variaciones propias.

-Pero aun no es la hora para la llegada del último enviado.

-Hemos recibido buenos reportes que nos hacen pensar que ya no será necesario esperar la revelación del mensajero de la última hora. En su lugar será la propia obra de Ikari quien nos obsequiará al último de los heraldos-. Respondería el mayor de los ancianos.

-¿Podremos confiar en el mensajero de Ikari?

-No es como el que habíamos previsto. Este se encuentra profundamente embargado por el dilema de la humanidad.

-Esto no era lo que nosotros deseábamos para iniciar nuestra obra.

-Al hacer desaparecer la lanza, Ikari nos ha forzado a un nuevo escenario. Es menester adaptarnos a él y seguir manteniendo el control del proyecto. Mientras el objetivo final se mantenga no importa que los medios para su ejecución ser alterados. Nada ni nadie podrá impedir que el juicio se lleve a cabo.

-Así será-. Exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Ikari. Desde este instante serás responsable por traicionar a SEELE-. Pontificaría la voz del anciano.

-Y por ese pecado de arrogancia, el pagará el precio-. Repitieron todos.

-La afrenta será purgada. Y la sangre del sacrificio finalmente será derramada.

-¡Así será!

Tiempo después, y mientras aquellos ancianos aun seguían encerrados debatiendo sobre sus planes para el proyecto, vemos al Comandante deteniendo sus serenos pasos frente de la semi sumergida unidad primera, de la cual solo emergía su cabeza, la cual miraba frente a frente a aquel hombre quien fijamente contemplaba a aquella unidad, antes de soltar sus pensamientos en voz alta en aquel desértico lugar.

-El tiempo que nos resta cada vez es menor. Pero la lanza que nos prevendría de la realización de nuestras esperanzas finalmente ha desaparecido. Y una vez eliminados todos los ángeles nuestras esperanzas por fin se harían realidad. Sin embargo, has decidido cambiar de idea, llevándote a nuestro hijo e involucrando además a ellas.

Luego, el desnudaría una de sus manos enguantadas, en donde a través de la fina piel de la palma de su mano derecha se vislumbraría una extraña criatura viviente que ocupaba todo el espacio de esa palma, criatura que sería observada momentáneamente por ese hombre antes de regresar la mirada al gigante púrpura y elevara una interrogante a un incierto destinatario.

-¿Por qué Yui?. ¿Dime por qué lo hiciste?

Ninguna respuesta obtendría ese hombre de aquella bestia. No obstante lo anterior y luego de estar ahí detenido por un largo rato algo cambiaría en su semblante, como si de improvisto hubiera principiado a comprender algo que siempre se había encontrado ahí presente, pero cuya inteligencia le había sido hasta ahora esquiva. Con rapidez ese hombre volvería a enguantar su mano desnuda y luego de contemplar a esa unidad por última vez el dejaría ese lugar hacia rumbos ignotos.

* * *

Ardua y prolongada sería la marcha que el doble agente realizaría por los oscuros y laberinticos pasadizos secretos de NERV en compañía de esas dos mujeres; y aún mas largas e interminables fueron las múltiples y oscuras escaleras por las cuales tuvieron que ascender. Pero luego de un larguísimo trecho que llegó a parecerle eterno, finalmente arribaron a un viejo y rudimentario elevador de carga. Apenas ingresado en él aquel hombre se recargaría pesadamente en uno de los enmallados que constituían aquella jaula ascendiente, reprimiendo un profundo gesto de dolor mientras se palpaba la costrosa y rígida resequedad que rodeaba a la zona herida. Al parecer, la herida era mas severa y profunda de lo que parecía en una primera instancia y el improvisado torniquete que se había aplicado ya no sería suficiente.

-Deberíamos abandonar esta locura e ir por atención médica. Dejar tal como esta esa herida puede ser peligroso-. Diagnosticaría seriamente la doctora Akagi.

-Mira tú, pero que graciosa eres-. Diría Kaji con algo de descrédito mientras intentaba de manera esforzada reincorporarse para cerrar la jaula y activar los controles de elevación. –Hace solo unos instantes atrás querías eliminarme y ahora te preocupas de mi salud como si nada. Realmente eres de temer-. Señalaría molesto el hombre mientras el ruido del elevador delataba el inicio del ascenso de la maquina.

-Solo intento ser amable. No necesitas ser caustico.

-No se trata de ser caustico. Además, recién nos hemos comenzado a elevar y por lo menos aún debemos estar unos 80 pisos por debajo del nivel mas bajo de acceso público del cuartel. Y allí no es hacia donde nos dirigiremos.

-¿Hacía donde nos dirigimos?-. Preguntaría la primera elegida.

-Varios niveles más arriba, estos montacargas nos llevarán a las inmediaciones de las piscinas de purificación, donde luego nos dirigiremos…

-Hacía a las bodegas de refacciones que se encuentran próximas a la bahía de las unidades-. Completaría Rei la respuesta.

-¡Bingo!

-Muy bien genio, y ahora dinos como sigue luego tu plan-. Espetaría la falsa blonda ante el silencio que de improviso se formo.

-Ahí entras tú, corres al puente de mando y le dices a Maya lo que te dije que debías decirle y luego haces lo que acordamos.

-¿Y de ahí?

-Tenemos que esperar a que Misato logre burlar a los de inteligencia y haga lo que tenga que hacer.

-¿Y si ella no lo logra?

-Entonces todos nosotros estaremos perdidos.

Aquella última reflexión no gusto a nadie, y por eso un pesadísimo silencio se cerniría sobre aquellas personas durante largos segundos antes que la otra acompañante dirigiera la palabra.

-¿Y yo?. ¿Qué será de mí?

El agente emitió un suspiro de resignación; aunque era importante para este plan, aun no le habían informado de los detalles de este ni mucho menos sabía si ella estaría dispuesta a participar. Después de lo que ella había manifestado en la central del sistema "Dummy Plug" él había presupuestado que Rei accedería. Pero ahora que el silencio y el dolor le habían dando a ese hombre mucho en que reflexionar, encontró que quizás no sería justo ni correcto forzar a la chica a participar ignaramente en algo que podía ser altamente peligroso para ella.

-¿Pasa algo malo señor?-. Preguntaría la chica al ver el agrio semblante del hombre.

-Ya te dije que no me dijeras señor. Aun no soy un veterano caballero, y a este ritmo no sé si algún día llegue a serlo-. Replicaría demasiado serio aquel hombre a la chica, sin que realmente el pretendiera en ese momento responderle de inmediato. Por su parte, Rei repararía en aquella evasiva y volvería a preguntarle si pasaba algo malo le pasaba, volviendo a encontrar únicamente un áspero silencio de su parte como respuesta.

-¿Qué paso hombre?. ¿Acaso ya se te agotaron las palabras de buena crianza para nuestra dama de compañía?-. Cuestionaría cínicamente la otra acompañante cortando el espeso mutismo que se había formado.

-No fastidies como si fueras una chiquilla mal criada-. Espetaría molesto el hombre. –No es fácil lo que tengo que decir, pero alguien ha de decirlo, y prefiero ser yo el que cargue con esa responsabilidad-. Señalaría ese hombre antes de volver a coger valor y voltearse para dirigirse a esa niña. Debía prepararla muy bien para darle a conocer lo que sería la última verdad, y esperar que ella no solo la conociere; sino que además estuviera dispuesta a aceptar el requerimiento que las circunstancias imperiosamente demandaban de aquella frágil muchacha y que se colegían de la revelación de aquella verdad.

* * *

-Esto no puede ser verdad… ¡No puede serlo!

-Créeme, lo es-. Le señalaría Misato, esperando alguna respuesta tempestuosa e inmediata por parte de esa chica. Pero aquella espera parecía estar condenada a extraviarse en la infructuosidad. En su lugar la aludida seguía viendo en silencio como las luces laterales del túnel se sucedían raudamente frente a ella, luminarias que en realidad no estaban siendo observadas por aquellos ojos azules; ello porque dentro de ella los cuestionamientos se sucederían dentro de su mente uno tras otro de manera igualmente vertiginosa a la par de que terminaba de asimilar todo aquello que esa mujer le había dicho.

-Entonces, ¿Realmente Shinji podría regresar?-. Preguntaría luego de un largo silencio aquella muchacha con un tono mas calmado, mismo que no parecía delatar gran entusiasmo por esa noticia.

-Así es. Técnicamente él no está muerto ni nada por el estilo. Su alma se ha enclaustrado dentro de su Evangelion por su propia voluntad. Pero si él así lo quisiera, podría regresar en cualquier momento.

-Lo entiendo-. Sería la respuesta algo cansina que la mujer escucharía.

-Pues no pareces estar muy feliz con esta noticia-. Inquiría luego de algunos segundos la Mayor en un tono ligeramente sorprendido que en verdad no parecía ser una pregunta. En todo caso, la aludida no respondería inmediatamente a ese tácito cuestionamiento, sino que le respondería tenuemente con otra interrogante no menos importante.

-¿Por qué Misato?. Porque me cuentas de esto ahora.

-¿Por qué de que Asuka?. No te entiendo.

-¿Por qué después de todo este tiempo vamos a reintentar rescatar a Shinji?. Creía que era definitivo eso de que ya no podríamos rescatarlo.

-Bueno, yo también creía eso, pero gracias a los datos recabados durante la última batalla logramos descubrir que existía una posibilidad de reintentar la maniobra de rescate. Aunque las probabilidades de éxito son mas bien teóricas que reales, aún así el rescatarlo es algo que debemos volverlo a intentar si aun esta en nuestras manos poder lograrlo.

-Ya lo veo-. Le diría ella antes de sumirse nuevamente en el silencio, mientras un pensamiento que coetáneamente comenzaba a rondar por su mente procediera silenciosamente a traicionara.

-Tal vez sea mejor que él nunca regrese-. Sería el siniestro pensamiento de la piloto y que escaparía de sus labios en forma de reflexión que, para su infortunio, sería pronunciada en un susurro mas alto de lo aconsejable, uno que pudo ser escuchado por su contraparte.

-¡Como puedes decir algo como eso!-. Le reprendería severamente la joven mujer.

-Lo digo porque es cierto. ¡¿Por qué deberíamos rescatar a ese idiota? ¡Sería mucho mejor para todos que él no regresara!-. Respondería pronta y bruscamente la pelirroja en un tono que sabría fuertemente a dolor y rabia.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

-¡No se trata de egoísmo…!

-¡¿Entonces explica bien que diablos significa lo que estás diciendo?

-Es la verdad. Shinji no puede ni debe volver…

-A ver, a ver Asuka, explícame bien porque estás diciendo eso.

-Porque es la verdad. No quiero verlo. Yo no...

-¿Yo que Asuka?-. Le increparía Misato ante la abrupta interrupción de su alegato.

-…yo no me puedo sentir feliz con la idea de volver a verle-. Sería la demorosa explicación que alcanzaría a decirle esa muchacha profundamente resentida antes de que volviera a intentar encerrarse en si misma; lo que intrigo a su tutora y la motivaría a preguntarle la razón de aquellos oscuros anhelos. Ante el férreo mutismo de ella, Misato volvería a intentarlo con otra pregunta.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-No se si pueda hacerlo-. Sería su débil respuesta.

-Nunca lo sabrás, a menos que lo intentes.

Como ya se estaba volviendo una constante, la interpelada se tomaría algo de tiempo antes de otorgar una contestación en un tono algo dubitativo justo cuando Misato se encontraba al borde de la impaciencia.

-En realidad, tampoco sabría decírtelo, todo esto es demasiado extraño. Quizás, si hubiera escuchado esa noticia tiempo atrás, seguramente me habría puesto contenta en lo mas hondo de mi alma. Aunque seguramente hubiera intentado disimular de alguna manera ese hecho haciéndome como la que no me importaba. Pero el escuchar eso ahora…

-¿Es que acaso ahora de verdad no te importa el destino de Shinji?

-No se trata de eso, es solo que…

-¿Solo que Asuka?-. Cuestionaría Misato ante las, cada vez mas demorosos y dificultosos intentos de disculpas de aquella chica. Pero por mas que esperó la mujer, no habrían mas respuestas por parte de esa niña, no porque ahora fuere indolente o despreciativa con el destino del chico. Sino porque, de manera imprevista, Asuka descubriría que no le resultaba en lo absoluto fácil volver a pasar revista a los sentimientos cruzados que en esos momentos ella estaba sintiendo. Nuevamente emergerían desde las honduras mas profundas de su memoria aquellas dolorosas reminiscencias reveladas durante la última batalla y que habían lastimado profundamente sus sentimientos. Recuerdos aciagos que habían sido ocasionados por aquel mismo muchacho sobre el cual estaban haciendo referencia hacia tan solo unos instantes.

-…no sé… yo no sabría como explicarlo-. Sería la cuasi silenciosa respuesta final que la pelirroja brindaría a la anterior interrogante inconclusa planteada por su superior. Todo ello mientras esa chica redescubría que en lo mas hondo de su corazón y, a pesar de todo, aun parecía sentir algo por aquel tímido muchacho que de manera tan infamante la había mancillado en el último encuentro en el Eva 01, sentimientos que se agravaban a medida que ella recordaba aquellas palabras que la propia Misato le había dicho días antes en el transcurso de aquella fría madrugada. Palabras que en aquella oportunidad esa joven mujer acertadamente había sabido prodigar y que ahora parecían en ella escasear.

-El me odia-. Finalmente atinaría a ensayar una cabizbaja respuesta la joven piloto.

-¿Ah?

-Shinji. Yo sé que él me detesta, me aborrece en lo mas profundo de su ser. Pude verlo durante la última batalla cuando el ángel se fusionó con mi unidad. Ahí el me llevó hacia una especie de oscuro escenario donde pude verlo ahí de pie, inmisericorde y lleno de odio contra mí. Violentándome severamente mientras su voz deformada por la ira iba develando lo mas oscuro de su alma gritándome que me odiaba y cuanto me despreciaba, gozando con ello mientras el seguía humillándome; maldiciéndome hasta el punto de llegar a desear mi muerte. Y lo peor de todo, es que yo no pude hacer nada, solo pude quedarme ahí aterrada en silencio permitiendo que él hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, como si sintiera que en el fondo merecía ese castigo. Por momentos me hizo sentir como si de verdad no solo no importara que muriera, sino que realmente yo merecía ese destino-. Confidenciaría bastante apenada la joven muchacha.

-No Asuka, ese no era Shinji. Ese era el ángel que utilizo esa estratagema para intentar quebrarte y vencerte-. Le diría Misato con el claro fin de reanimar a esa chica, una idea que fracasaría rotundamente a juzgar por el tenor de lo que le diría la elegida.

-¡No. Ese si era Shinji!. Ese era su cuerpo, hablando con la voz de su alma, la misma que destilaba la ira oculta que él siempre había disimulado todo este tiempo tras sus eternas y bobas disculpas. Yo pude verlo, yo pude sentirlo, y sé que él me aborrece con toda su alma. Y se que todo esto ha sido por mi culpa. Por eso, es que si él vuelve yo no sé si tendría el valor para volver a mirarle a la cara. Ni siquiera sabría si podría volver a verle, verle nuevamente a los ojos e intentar hablarle. No podría seguir viviendo con él, no después de haber sabido todo lo que él siente.

La niña esperaba alguna clase de pregunta o reacción por parte de aquella mujer, pero esta vez sería el turno de su contraparte para callar momentáneamente antes de hacer su interrogante clave.

-¿Aun sientes algo por Shinji?

-Creo que esa pregunta ya no tiene sentido ahora.

-Y antes del último ataque, o antes de su desaparición. ¿Sentías algo por él?

Nunca habría una respuesta para esa pregunta, en su lugar ella agacharía tanto la cabeza como la mirada en un gesto que parecía afirmar esa pregunta. Nuevamente el silencio gobernaría ese lugar antes que Misato insistiera con la pregunta, interrogante que ocultaba otra interrogante aun mas gravitante, una que se formularía directamente a Asuka cuando los nuevos intentos de respuesta se frustraron, una respuesta a una interrogante que la segunda elegida secretamente temía en lo más hondo del alma.

-Y dime. ¿Que va a pasar con Rei?. Si tenemos éxito en nuestro cometido ¿Qué vas a hacer con lo que sientes por ella?

-No lo sé. ¿Cómo podría yo saberlo?-. Contestaría de manera temerosa y casi inaudible la segunda elegida, ello mientras la oscuridad del túnel se disipaba de golpe, dando paso a una amplia y dorada luminosidad semejante a la de un sol durmiente iluminando a aquel lento monorriel de carga que transportaba como única mercancía un vehículo deportivo y a dos mujeres en su interior mientras la inconmensurabilidad del geofrente se revelaba majestuosamente ante ellas una vez mas. Pero en vez de reparar en aquel panorama ampliamente conocido, Misato lo haría en el rostro desencajado y entristecido de su acompañante, cuyo corazón se sentía culpable por una pérdida de la cual ella no era responsable y a la vez temeroso de convertirse en alguna manera responsable de la pérdida de lo que ahora mas amaba. Ante esto la Mayor pudo entender los temores de la chica que se reflejaban en esos ojos tristes, y por ello se lo hizo saber.

-No debes preocuparte, todo va a estar bien-. Intentaría animarle la mujer, esperando de todo corazón que sus palabras de aliento no estuvieran equivocadas. Ello mientras el ligero traquetear de la unidad transportadora se tornaba por un largo tiempo en el único sonido que se percibiría en el ambiente. Ello hasta el momento en que la jovencita formularía la pregunta clave.

-¿Y cuál va a ser mi papel en esta operación?

-¿Uh?-. Pregunto Misato, aparentemente distraída en su particular tren de pensamientos.

-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer yo mientras intentan rescatar a Shinji?

-Básicamente oficiarás de apoyo y auxilio en el caso de que algo llegaré a salir mal en la operación.

-¿Y que es lo que podría salir mal en la operación?

-Asuka. Sabes perfectamente bien que siempre se encuentra presente la posibilidad de que algo no salga como lo previsto y haya que activar alguna clase de plan de contingencia o alguna cosa por el estilo-. Le respondería con una respuesta poco natural que claramente parecía preparada de antemano; hecho que, sumado a la ligera incomodidad que repentinamente parecía haber aparecido en las facciones y, sobretodo, en la forma de mirar de la Mayor, motivaron un peculiar comentario de Asuka.

-¿Sabes?. Nunca fuiste buena mintiendo.

Una observación con aparente extrañeza intento hacer aquella mujer, pero antes siquiera de intentar inventar algo, la pelirroja desarmaría a su superiora con una pregunta.

-Intuyo que no me has traído hasta aquí solo por alguna eventual contingencia. Soy parte relevante para tu plan. ¿No es así?

Descubierta, Misato decidió hablar. Ya no podía guardar el secreto y debía develarle el plan. Era mejor hacerlo ahora, donde eventualmente aun podría contenerla y hacerla razonar acerca de la importancia de la operación.

-Bien, ya no tengo necesidad alguna de seguir manteniendo el secreto. Efectivamente eres parte relevante para este plan de rescate junto con Rei… entre ambas, y todo el resto del personal, intentaremos rescatar a Shinji.

-¿Y como lo haremos?-. Terminaría de cuestionar la colorina en un tono que parecía delatar resignación ante esta posibilidad. Por su parte, y ante la forma en que Asuka haría esa interrogante, Misato dudaría por algunos momentos; pero finalmente decidiría darle plena respuesta a esa interrogante. Una respuesta que conmocionaría a esa niña.

* * *

Y mientras la consternación se apoderaba de la segunda elegida, varios cientos de metros bajo la superficie del geofrente los presentes ahí verían a una chica acostumbrada a la impasibilidad quien fútilmente intentaba ocultar tras su mirada escarlata el confuso dolor de una noticia que la hería en lo mas fondo de su alma, amarga revelación que le enseñaría una verdad desgarradora que haría temblar su ser y que se reflejaría en aquella voz desengañada y resignada que cuestionaba lo que había oído con una estremecedora pregunta.

-Ikari-Kun… ¿Quieren que yo rescate a Shinji desde el interior del Eva 01?

-Nosotros no te encomendaríamos una responsabilidad como esta si nosotros tuviéramos la posibilidad de hacerlo de una manera diferente y menos arriesgada. Sin embargo no existe otra manera de hacerlo-. Le contestaría sentidamente aquel hombre, ello mientras el rostro frio de la doctora respondería a aquella tácita interrogante justificativa que el alma de Rei imploraba a gritos con una sentencia lapidaria.

-Sabes bien porque te encargamos esta misión. Porque solamente tú puedes hacerlo.

Tras escuchar esta respuesta, y en un gesto muy humano, la primera elegida se voltearía y apoyaría su sobrepasada humanidad sobre el enmallado de la jaula elevadora mientras de sus temblorosos ojos rojos caerían dolorosas lágrimas por la cruda verdad revelada. Sabía bien Rei que solo ella podía intentar el cometido de fundir su alma con la del leviatán purpura para tratar de revertir el cautiverio que dicha unidad había hecho del tercer niño. Sabía bien que esa maniobra era peligrosa e, incluso, mortal. Por eso le habían encomendado a ella dicha tarea, porque tan solo ella podía ser capaz de sacrificar como si nada su propia existencia con tal de salvar la vida de otro. Especialmente, la de quién era precisamente ese otro. Salvar a Shinji era mucho mas que una misión, se había convertido ahora en su destino final. Uno al cual Rei ahora temía mas que nada en el mundo.

-No puedo. No puedo hacerlo…-. Serían las sufrientes palabras que ella susurraría con su voz llena de miedo y angustia. Sus acompañantes dedujeron que esto se debía a un natural miedo a la muerte, miedo del cual seguramente Ayanami no estaría exenta, a pesar de su particular naturaleza. Pero a aquella muchacha no le importaba morir, y menos si era para salvar a aquel tímido muchacho a quien nunca había podido olvidar. Lo que de verdad atemorizaba a Rei era el regresar desde el umbral de aquel mas allá habiéndolo olvidado todo, sobre todo habiendo olvidado los sentimientos que tanto le había costado descubrir en favor de cierta piloto pelirroja. Sería ese pavoroso temor que verdaderamente la haría rebelarse con todas sus fuerzas contra aquella despiadada sentencia que el severo juez del destino le imponía.

-¡No puedo abandonarla!... ¡No puedo hacerlo!

Y después de aquel desgarrador grito ninguno de los ahí presentes pudo o, tal vez, ninguno quiso hacer mas nada para cesar o, a lo menos, intentar paliar el sufrimiento de esa chica; en su lugar dejarían que aquel amargo llanto que iba acompañado por el ligero y casi inaudible sonido del elevador se convirtieran en los únicos sonidos que campearan en el ambiente desde ese instante hasta la llegada a su destino.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Hola a todos!

El tiempo pasa, y no pasa en vano, y contra eso no se puede hacer nada, salvo aprovechar el tiempo tanto como nos sea posible. Pero a pesar del tiempo y de todas las irregularidades que puedan afectar a nuestras vidas siempre hay que tratar de hacerse el tiempo para hacer lo que mas queremos. Y por lo anterior, entre otras cosas, es que dedico tiempo y esfuerzo en desarrollar este fanfic, del cual hoy día les ofrezco un nuevo capítulo. Capitulo en el cual finalmente comenzamos a vislumbrar respuestas para algunas preguntas y nuevas preguntas para las cuales los personajes quizás aun no estén preparados, mostrándose estas interrogantes como implacables destinos que marcarán a fuego las existencias de las dos pilotos, igual como si fueran crudas sentencias en contra de su derecho a ser felices. De ahí el nombre del presente capítulo.

Como siempre, les recuerdo que cualquier comentario, sugerencia, opinión o critica pueden hacerla llegar escribiéndome un review o a mi correo. Todas sus opiniones son bienvenidas y ayudan a que pueda seguir avanzando en esta historia.

¡Mucha suerte!

¡Y nos estaremos leyendo!


	17. Determinación

**Capitulo 15. **Determinación.

Mientras todas aquellas tribulaciones desesperadamente principiaban a desencadenarse en lo mas profundo del ser de las dos pilotos, en otro lugar mas lejano se vislumbra a un solitario hombre deambular de manera incesante desde un extremo a otro de su amplísima oficina mientras recapitulaba mentalmente una y otra vez todas aquellas conclusiones que había obtenido luego de haberlas meditado profusamente durante aquellas últimas horas. Luego de un largo rato dedicado a este ajetreo finalmente él detendría su incesante ir y venir para poder ajustar sus lentes y así contemplar una vez mas por los amplios ventanales de su oficina aquel vasto panorama que majestuosamente se desplegaba tanto en su alrededor inmediato así como a la lejanía del cuartel. En dichos menesteres se encontraba aquel hombre cuando de pronto la gruesa y amplia puerta que había tras de sí se abriría, permitiendo el ingreso de un anciano y adusto caballero que previamente había sido citado a dichas dependencias. Como genéricamente solía suceder, el anciano señor cerraría silenciosamente la puerta y sin prisa se acercaría hasta quedar al lado de ese hombre, acompañándole silentemente en la contemplación del panorama que aquellos cristales mostraban. Sin embargo no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que aquel anciano procediera a quebrantar aquél silencio preguntando de manera directa al mismo que alguna vez había sido su discípulo la pregunta que en esos momentos era fundamental.

-¿Los de SEELE aun siguen presionándonos?

-De seguro ellos han logrado inferir con mediana claridad cuales son nuestros verdaderos planes, por ello continuarán con sus vociferaciones e intensificarán sus amenazas con el fin de intentar demostrar poder y así intentar amedrentarnos para retenernos bajo su control, como si a cambio de la plena sumisión a sus designios ellos pudieran otorgarnos alguna garantía solida que convincentemente nos disuada de regresar a su redil. Como si fuéramos incapaces de advertir que, con toda seguridad, ellos ya han deliberado nuestro destino.

-Seguramente hallaran cualquier pretexto para obtener de las autoridades la aplicación de la A-810. O quizás logren inventar alguna otra clase de estratagema aun mas radical para nuestra supresión. Pero sea lo que pretenda SEELE, no me sorprende. A estas alturas ya debieron haberse resignado a asumir que proseguir con el plan original era imposible.

-Aun así, y de alguna manera, ellos intentarán tomar control de la situación apenas tengan la ocasión para hacerlo, ello pese a que fueron privados de la lanza. No me extrañaría nada que ellos estén buscando la manera de anticipar la realización del tercer impacto o, incluso, intentar forzarlo por sus propios medios.

-¿Aun cuando sepan perfectamente bien que en estos momentos esa pretensión es imposible? No existe la tecnología para recuperar la lanza y sin Adán en su control ellos no pueden hacer nada, por mas que lo quisieran. Y según los manuscritos aun nos quedan ángeles por vencer. El inducir el tercer impacto en estas condiciones sería peligroso para todos y aun mas arriesgado para sus siempre conservadores cánones.

-Eso nos esta demostrando que los ancianos están verdaderamente desesperados. Saben muy bien que ahora son ellos los que se encuentran operando con el tiempo en contra. Y es precisamente por ello que SEELE puede ser ahora mas peligroso que nunca. Ahora que lo tienen todo en contra, ellos intensificarán sus esfuerzos en seguir con la prosecución de sus propósitos hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Al parecer, ya nada ni nadie les importa.

-Han perdido todos los escrúpulos.

-Ellos ya han perdido demasiado, a estas alturas sienten que ya no tienen mucho mas que perder…

-Como si todas nuestras pérdidas hubieran sido gratuitas…

-Cierto. En todo caso Fuyutsuki, a estas alturas todo aquello que haga o deje de hacer SEELE ya no debe importarnos mayormente. Si ellos quieren jugar sucio, entonces les haremos creer que estamos dispuestos a jugar su juego.

-Ikari, ¿Se puede saber de que estás hablando?-. Preguntaría el anciano subordinado, con autentico interés y sorpresa. El Comandante, sin embargo, no brindaría inmediata respuesta a aquella interrogante. En su lugar, abandonaría aquel ventanal para retornar a su puesto y mientras se dedicaba a dicho menester procedería a responderle con una inusual frase.

-Creo que ahora lo he entendido.

-¿Ah?

-Durante todo este tiempo había pensado que tan solo era una etapa relevante para la ejecución del proyecto, pero finalmente he comprendido lo que verdaderamente significaba la liberación de los Evas.

-¿Me podrías explicar que es lo que significa todo eso que estás diciendo?-. Le inquiriría un profesor mucho mas perplejo y, ligeramente, mas molesto de lo usual. Pero Gendo no respondería de inmediato su petición, primero terminaría de acomodarse en su habitual posición y luego dejaría pasar unos pocos segundos antes de contentarle a su antiguo maestro con una única palabra que en su concepción parecía ser la respuesta capaz de poder explicarlo todo.

-Yui.

-¿Y qué es lo que tiene que ver ella?

-Es ella quién esta deseando terminar con todo esto. Está demandando que nos reencontremos, y ese tiempo se encuentra muy cerca. Quizás, demasiado cercano para mi gusto.

-Me extraña mucho Ikari, siempre entendí que todo esto había sido su idea. Realmente no logro comprenderlo.

-No es difícil de entender, mi viejo amigo-. Contestaría el Comandante con no poco sentido de la ironía, sentido que su subordinado no demoro en percibir, obligándole a pensar por unos segundos la respuesta a plantear para así poder continuar.

-Bien, supongamos que todo lo que planteas sea efectivamente verdadero. Aun así me cuesta entender la razón de este nuevo obrar. ¿Por qué la repentina impaciencia?

-Seguramente por Shinji-. Señalaría raudamente el adusto hombre, sin dar casi margen a Fuyutsuki para terminar su pregunta.

-Pensé que había sido por Shinji que ella había hecho todo lo que hizo. Incluyendo su sacrificio y todo el diseño del plan de contingencia que nos serviría de pretexto para crear al Dummy Plug y a su piloto base.

-Cierto. Pero quizás, y tras todo este tiempo, Yui ya no esté de acuerdo con el plan.

-Me parece una idea bastante extraña la que planteas Ikari. Muy poco profesional y muy poco digna de parte de ella, si me permites. Después de todo, aun creo poder recordar perfectamente bien las últimas palabras que ella nos dijera en su último contacto. Que todo esto lo estaba haciendo para obsequiarle un futuro brillante…

-…para Shinji y para toda la humanidad-. Interrumpiría el Comandante la remembranza de su antiguo mentor. -Aun puedo rememorar aquellas palabras Fuyutsuki, aun puedo recordar cuales eran las intensiones que ella tenía al iniciar este proyecto y que me motivaron a sumarme a este. Nunca las he olvidado y no creo que ella lo haya hecho. Sin embargo, puede haya caído en cuenta de que Shinji nunca deseó ni necesitó de un regalo tan magno y esplendoroso. Tal vez, dentro del Evangelion él pudo darse cuenta de algo de lo cual no nos habíamos percatado hasta ahora… Quizás, ninguno de nosotros lo hicimos bien-. Terminaría de señalar aquel hombre con un sentido tono en su voz. Una tonalidad lastimera y a la vez sincera que el viejo profesor no había escuchado en su antiguo discípulo en demasiado tiempo. Por otra parte, y después de haberle escuchado con detenimiento, aquel viejo profesor solo pudo pensar en una noción, una muy extraña para ese hombre y que parecía rondar por todo aquel ambiente; la noción del arrepentimiento. Intrigado, sintió la necesidad de preguntarle al mas joven de los presentes sobre si ese arrepentimiento sería de parte de Yui, o si este era dictaminado en base a las conclusiones elaboradas por su propio fuero interno. Pero al observar el rostro de su ex discípulo inmediatamente supo darse cuenta de que por muy acuciante que pudiera ser su duda en esos momentos ya no había nada mas que decirse, a excepción de un pequeño gran detalle que era menester conocer, cuestión que se la hizo saber a quién tenía a su lado.

-Muy bien. ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer con el escenario que habíamos planificado durante todo este tiempo? Procederemos a descartarlo de plano y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No-. Reprendería adustamente el Comandante. –Aun bajo estas condiciones nuestro plan debe realizarse. De lo contrario le brindaríamos a SEELE el pretexto que le hacía falta para destruirnos.

-¿Y que haremos nosotros?

-Muy simple. Nada.

-¿Nada?-. Espetaría perplejo el anciano caballero.

-Así es-. Respondería el antiguo aprendiz a quien había sido su mentor, quien esta vez estaba comprendiendo aun menos que antes. -Quizás, puede que la suerte exista después de todo-. Completaría la oración Gendo tomándose su buen tiempo, mientras se incorporaba en su escritorio en su postura habitual.

-Bien. ¿Y como invocaríamos entonces a los hados para que esta vez obren a nuestro favor?

-No habrá ninguna necesidad de invocar a la gaya fortuna. Esta ya ha empezado a obrar en nuestro favor.

-Tal parece que aún no logro comprenderte Ikari.

-He tenido acceso a reportes de inteligencia que señalan la planificación a nuestras espaldas de un nuevo plan de rescate para Shinji, y que ese plan se llevara a cabo durante el transcurso del presente día, aprovechando un relajo en la seguridad que originalmente había sido planificado para que la doctora pudiera llevar a cabo cierto cometido encargado. Uno que al parecer no fue capaz de cumplir…

-Creo que en realidad, jamás esperaste que llegara a hacerlo-. Comentaría Fuyutsuki, no sin poca ironía, para luego agregar otra reflexión no menos aguda. –De seguro conocías perfectamente bien cual era el verdadero fantasma que Ritsuko secretamente anhelaba exorcizar-.

-No debes inquietarte, pronto nos encargaremos de nuestra visita permanente. Pero antes me gustaría agotar este asunto-. Agregaría el Comandante Ikari en un tono notoriamente molesto, lo que provocaría tácitamente en ambos un incomodo silencio que a medida que se prolongaba era mas imperioso proceder a suplir cuanto antes.

-Bien. Pero volviendo al tema. Aun si lo que sostienes resultaré ser verdadero, no tenemos ningún indicio de que se hayan efectuado preparativos con MAGI y con el Evangelion 01 a fin de reintentar esa misión; ni siquiera tenemos datos que nos permitan afirmar el empleo del sistema de respaldo. Al menos, no de una manera que hayamos nosotros percibir-. Le informaría el anciano a su superior aprovechando la ocasión, dicho sea de paso, para cambiar el tema.

-Esta vez ni la tecnología ni la informática serán utilizadas para ese objetivo, en su lugar emplearán algo mas simple, pero mas arriesgado.

-¡Rei!. La utilizarán a ella-. Exclamo sorprendido el anciano asistente al pensar rápidamente en la única opción posible después de haber descartado las anteriores, casi sin darle oportunidad a su superior para terminar la explicación. Por su parte, el ex discípulo solo contestaría con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

-Pero eso es una completa locura, aquello significaría…

-Significaría aprovechar la situación de rescate para abrir la puerta hacia un escenario nuevo, completamente diferente a cualquier otro imaginado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ello?-. Le cuestionaría el profesor, buscando en realidad que de la propia boca del Comandante proviniera la explicitación de la posibilidad que el anciano raudamente ya bosquejaba dentro de su cabeza.

-Muy simple, si el comité esta tan ansioso por forzar un escenario, entonces procederemos a montarle uno. Uno que sea capaz de garantizarnos nuestro éxito.

-¿Así es que de verdad piensas hacerlo Ikari? ¿Verdad? Acaso me estas diciendo que por causa de un repentino y extraño ataque de "remordimiento", podríamos decirlo, procederás a cambiar todos los planes por una arriesgada improvisación sujeta a la voluntad de una muchacha y radicada en las manos de una criatura que ya no controlamos y cuya alma compartida quizás desee fervientemente destruirnos antes que salvarnos. ¡Te das cuenta que esto nos puede llevar al peor de todos los holocaustos imaginables! Por favor Ikari, debes recapacitar. Debes detener inmediatamente esta idea que es una locura…

-¡No! Los involucrados piensan que obrarán de manera subrepticia y que van a sorprendernos, sin saber que su plan de rescate será plenamente funcional para nuestros objetivos. ¿Por qué deberíamos arruinarles los planes?-. Señalaría Gendo con un tono ligeramente irónico en aquel cuestionamiento final, uno que en oídos del profesor resonaría de una manera macabra.

-Ya este nuevo intento de rescate es arriesgado y lo sabes bien. Pero utilizarlo para deliberadamente forzar una instrumentalización es sencillamente una locura. ¡¿Estas consciente de que esto puede ser nuestro fin?

-Tal vez así lo sea mi viejo amigo, pero aunque este plagado de riesgos y no sea este nuestro escenario optimo ideal, este aun sigue siendo el escenario mas ventajoso para nosotros, uno que responde exclusiva y completamente a los designios que por largos años hemos estado planeando. Debes comprender que por muy arriesgado que sea; esta será, seguramente, nuestra única oportunidad no tan solo para poner fin a los ataques de los ángeles, sino que también para liberarnos por completo tanto de nuestras limitaciones como de los designios de SEELE.

-Ikari. ¿Realmente crees que esto sea lo mas adecuado? ¿Acaso estás completamente seguro de que todo esto que dices es lo que Yui realmente esta deseando?-. Le cuestionaría un dubitativo profesor al hombre de anteojos. Hombre quien, en vez de responder, solo atisbaría a esbozar su inescrutable sonrisa disimulada bajo esa postura férrea para terminar con esta frase.

-De la crisis siempre puede emerger la oportunidad. Solo depende de nosotros vislumbrarla y saber aprovecharla.

-Tampoco olvides que de buenas intenciones esta pavimentado el ancho camino hacia el infierno-. Sentenciaría aquél anciano con palabras expresadas en un tono que reflejaban a la perfección las múltiples aprehensiones que en su fuero interno tenía respecto del accionar de aquél hombre. Legítimos escrúpulos respecto de los cuales no le quedaría al viejo profesor otra opción mas que reservárselos para si mismo y acatar silentemente, mientras que la misma manera procedería a efectuar el discreto e inmediato abandono de aquella oficina, no sin antes despedirse bajo el marco de aquella gruesa puerta con una frase críptica.

-Si llegas a ver a Yui no olvides darles muchos saludos de mi parte. Pero si la vieras a ella, no te olvides de implorar misericordia por ti y por todos nosotros.

Una vez hecho esto, la puerta se cerraría tras de si, y el mayor de los Ikaris deshaceria su habitual postura con las manos para llevárselas a la cabeza y pensar un poco mas en cómo debía dejar que los acontecimientos transcurrieran; pero, sobre todo, debía pensar en como poder enfrentar aquella extraña sensación semejante a la pena que le embargaba en aquellos momentos. Un sentimiento que ese hombre creía haber olvidado y que no había experimentado desde hacía ya largo tiempo, precisamente, desde la partida de ella.

* * *

Muy lejos de aquel salón, un seco y violento golpe de puño abriría la ya mas que destartalada guantera de aquél vehículo deportivo, mientras una exaltada muchacha gritaría de manera fuertemente perturbada y prácticamente ya al borde del completo desquiciamiento, luego de haber escuchado anteriormente en completo silencio todo lo que su superior tenía que decirle, intentando así negar todo lo que había recientemente escuchado.

-No, no, no, ¡No!. ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! Digo… ¡Lo que estas diciendo no tiene ningún sentido! ¡Es completamente imposible!

-En verdad se que cuesta mucho creer lo que te estoy diciendo, pero esa es la verdad…

-¡No Misato! ¡Mientes! No… no se, ni me interesa sacar de donde sacaste o inventaste esa historia. Solo se que lo que dices no puede tener sentido. Rei no puede ser… ¡Ella no puede…! ¡Es imposible…!-. Gritaría de manera desesperada aquella chica antes de tener que forzosamente proceder a callarse al encontrarse incapacitada para hallar la manera de poder expresar todo lo que sentía. Y no era para menos, el raciocinio de la segunda elegida aun no podía otorgar crédito a las palabras que le había dicho hacía solo segundos atrás la Mayor Katsuragi. Aunque no le gustaba la idea, no podía ignorar que la chica a quien mas amaba también había sido alguien muy cercano a Shinji y que, antes de su llegada, era muy posible que quizás esos dos hubieran tenido muchas mas cosas en común de lo que habría imaginado; nunca lo supo bien y, en honor a la verdad, nunca se había molestado mayormente en averiguarlo. Pero ni siquiera en sus desvaríos mas lejanos y estrafalarios podía haber nunca atribuido o sospechado siquiera que la razón de aquella cercanía se vinculaba al hecho que Rei no solo no era como el resto de las chicas; sino que ella en realidad era algo mas parecido a un producto de laboratorio que a una muchacha común y silvestre como todas las demás. Una chica concebida artificialmente gracias a la mas avanzada ingeniería genética jamás diseñada, una chica planificada para testear y pilotear las unidades Evangelion, una chica creada en base a la madre de Shinji; una madre que, al igual como lo había hecho su propia madre, había sacrificado su destino en las hondas entrañas de aquella bestia por causa de alguna extraña razón "si es que podía existir alguna razón para eso". Todas estas revelaciones descubiertas de manera conjunta y compulsiva superaban con largueza lo que ella "y cualquier otra persona en su sano juicio" podía entender, mucho menos aceptar. En su frustración, la pelirroja volvería a golpear una vez mas el panel delantero del vehículo volviendo a desencajar, otra vez mas, la maltratada guantera, mientras intentaba así desahogar la frustración que provocaba su confusión.

-¿Has terminado ya de destruir mi auto?-. Inquiriría la Mayor con un tono a medio camino entre la molestia y la resignación.

-No me pidas que me calme. No me pidas que actúe con cordura ante esto. ¡Por favor, no me pidas que crea algo como esto!

-No estoy pidiéndote que me creas, estoy pidiéndote que me escuches y que me pongas atención. Lo que pretendo decirte es demasiado serio como para tomarlo a la ligera, ya que el resultado de esto no solo te afecta a ti o a Rei. Esto nos afectará a todos nosotros. ¿Lo estas entendiendo Asuka?

Luego de aquella pregunta que mas bien parecía llamada de atención, la muchacha se auto forzaría a calmarse por algunos instantes mientras se encargaba de responderle a Misato con otra pregunta.

-Dime, ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Desde hace algunos días no mas.

-¿Te lo dijo Rei?-. Cuestiono Asuka con honda preocupación en su voz.

-No-. Contesto la Mayor de manera tajante. A lo cual inmediatamente agregaría, aunque de manera mas bien especulativa. -Es muy posible que, de hecho, Ayanami tampoco tenga plena conciencia respecto de su origen. Aunque no me atrevería a aseverarlo con tanta firmeza-.

-¿Y si no te lo dijo ella, entonces como fue que te enteraste?

-Ahora eso no es importante, lo que de verdad importa es llevar exitosamente a cabo el plan de rescate…

-¡Espera un momento! Acabas de decirme lo que sería en verdad Rei, me acabas de decir algo grave sobre lo cual ni siquiera tienes una mediana certeza. ¡Y tú quieres pedirme que ahora vaya y actúe como si nada…!

-No. Lo que te pido es tu colaboración para llevar a cabo el plan de rescate…

-¡Y mas encima pretendes seguir insistiendo en algo como eso!. ¡Me niego a hacerlo!. ¡No de esta manera!

-¡Entiende Asuka que no tenemos ninguna otra manera de hacerlo!-. Le aseveraría aquella acompañante a la joven piloto quien, todavía no terminaba de asimilar lo que le habían dicho como para que, mas encima, tener que pensar respecto del mentado plan de rescate que los altos mandos habían estado planeado.

-¡Pero no tiene porque ser así!. ¡No tenemos porque sacrificar a Rei!

-Pero debemos hacerlo.

-¡¿Y porque tiene que ser precisamente ella?

-Porque necesitamos de alguien que en los experimentos de sincronización haya logrado compatibilizar exitosamente con la unidad primera. Y Rei es la única piloto que puede cumplir con estas exigencias-. Se justificaría Misato aduciendo razones que sin ser del todo falsas, tampoco eran del todo verdaderas.

-¡No Misato!, ¡No puede ser! Esto no se trata sobre un mero problema de sincronización, esto va mucho mas allá…

-No es tan así Asuka…

-Si no es eso, ¿Entonces dime de que se trata?. ¡¿Acaso vas a enviarla porque me crees incapaz de yo poder sincronizar con esa unidad?

-Es arriesgado y no es tan simple como lo planteas…

-Nunca lo sabremos a menos que lo intentemos.

-Debes entenderlo Asuka, esto no se trata de un mero problema de capacidad o de posibilidad...

-¡¿Entonces no entiendo cual es el maldito problema?

-Que es demasiado riesgoso para ti si lo intentarás-. Le respondería aquella mujer, quien estaba perdiendo el control y la paciencia debido a que se le estaban empezando a agotar tanto el tiempo como las excusas.

-¿Y no es acaso peligroso también para ella el intentarlo?

-Por supuesto que lo es…

-¿Y entonces, porque hemos de sacrificarla?. ¡Acaso porque piensas que por su origen ella se transforma en alguien desechable! ¡Por favor Misato, escúchate bien lo que estas diciendo!. Estamos hablando de una persona, no de un objeto reemplazable-. Argumentaría Asuka con impotencia cargada en la voz, mientras Misato no podía evitar sentirse bastante mal al escuchar el reproche de su pupila defendiendo a quien amaba. Quizás, debido a esa misma incapacidad de esbozar un contraargumento convincente, fue lo que haría a Misato plantearle a esa chica colorina una pregunta diferente.

-Y si efectivamente nos arriesgáramos y te enviáramos a ti a hacer la operación en vez de a Rei. ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacerlo?

-Si. Por supuesto que lo haría-. Respondería Asuka de una manera reaccionaría mas que realista.

-¿Y por qué estarías dispuesto a hacerlo?

-¡Porque no pienso dejarla morir!-. Respondería la interpelada de manera ciertamente desesperada.

-¿Realmente estarías dispuesta a hacerlo? ¿Aun a costa de volver a adentrarte en las honduras del alma del Eva 01 y entrar a revivir esas amargas pesadillas? ¿Y aun si esa aventura te arriesgara a que seas tú la que eventualmente tuviera que morir?-. Dicha disyuntiva lanzada hizo que la chica pelirroja bruscamente cesaría en sus alegaciones al tener que entrar ahora a dimensionar todas las posibles significaciones de aquella posibilidad, ante lo cual la Mayor regreso a la carga con más ímpetu de la mano de otra pregunta tanto o acaso aun mas demoledora que la anterior.

-¿Acaso realmente quieres morir?

Nuevamente el triste y amargo silencio de la interrogada se transformaría en la única respuesta que podía mantenerse conjuntamente con el sonido cada vez mas decreciente del monorriel de transporte que indicaba el inminente arribo a las dependencias del cuartel.

-Debe de haber alguna otra manera de intentar ese rescate. Debe de haberla, debe…- Susurraría ella, negándose a esa posibilidad mientras para sus adentros esperaba alguna clase de milagro. Anhelo que, si bien era compartido en lo mas profundo del alma por Misato, sabía perfectamente bien que no era en lo absoluto factible. Y así se lo haría saber mientras los ahí presentes sentían al convoy detenerse por completo mientras esperaban que el semáforo que tenían en frente suyo les otorgara la necesaria luz verde para poder avanzar.

-Créeme Asuka, si existiera alguna otra manera de hacerlo no estaríamos dependiendo de la suerte de Rei-. Obviamente, ese comentario de nada ayudo a contener a la muchacha pelirroja. Tan solo logro hacerla emitir una descorazonadora reflexión en voz alta.

-Ya lo entiendo-. Sería el comentario resignado de una chica que resignada parecía hacerse a la idea de reconocer una realidad que no comprendía y que, mucho menos, aceptaba.

-Pero no debes preocuparte. Estoy segura que todo terminará bien-. Intentaría una vez mas Misato infundirle ánimos a esa chica por última vez antes de ver la luz verde que permitía al vehículo que abordaban hacer abandono del monorriel y volviera a movilizarse.

-¿Y como puedes asegurarme de que efectivamente todo estará bien?-. Inquiriría de manera algo temerosa la piloto.

-No debemos ser pesimistas, tenemos que tener fe en que todo saldrá bien.

-No es una gran garantía Misato.

-Lo siento Asuka, pero este anhelo es en estos momentos lo único certero que puedo ofrecerte; y es lo único que puedo garantizarte. Todo el resto dependerá de lo que hagamos, y de la voluntad del Eva.

-¿La voluntad del Eva?-. Replicaría susurrante de manera mecánica la segunda elegida para si misma, mientras el auto se desplazaba rápidamente por una solitaria ruta que recorría un pequeño bosque que dejaba ver, a lo lejos, los edificios y gigantescas dependencias de los comandos centrales de NERV.

"Así es Asuka, todo dependerá de lo que el Eva y Shinji decidan. Es lo mas que podemos hacer". Sería la secreta y ultima reflexión de Misato antes de volver a disminuir su velocidad mientras a lo lejos comenzaba a visualizarse uno de los puntos de control de acceso al cuartel.

"Ya es hora".

* * *

Un creciente ruido seco iba incrementándose de manera inversamente proporcional a la velocidad de ascenso de aquel rustico elevador hasta que llego el momento en que todo movimiento y sonido cesaría por completo. De inmediato, otro ruido señalaría la mecánica apertura de los metálicos enrejados que oficiaban como puerta del elevador. Desde su interior rápidamente harían abandono sus tres ocupantes para adentrarse por largos y vacios pasillos laberinticos hasta arribar a una vasta explanada pobremente iluminada donde a lo lejos podían divisarse las cuasi fantasmales formas que delataban restos de viejas partes y piezas destruidas de los Evas que se hallaban descartadas, reminiscencias de arduas batallas ya pasadas. Luego de atravesar dicha vastedad, tres figuras amparadas por las penumbras ascenderían por unas empinadas y oxidadas escalinatas metálicas, todo ello mientras el ligero sonido del metal pisado se escuchaba ampliamente en medio de aquél silencio tan profundo y absoluto que tensaría a los presentes en la espera de alguna furtiva presencia que, sin embargo, nunca se presentaría. Solo al final, cuando lograron concluir aquél periplo fue que Kaji tenuemente quebrantaría el silencio para impartir lo que serían las instrucciones finales.

-Ritsuko, ve hacía el centro de mando y prepara sigilosamente todo tal como lo acordamos. Y a ti Rei, te llevaré hacia el sector de vestidores, ahí te prepararás y esperaras las instrucciones que te otorgue Misato.

-Bien-. Asentiría monocordemente la chica peliazul.

-¿Ya estamos listos?-. Preguntaría de manera cansada el hombre a sus acompañantes, las que en silencio asintieron.

-Excelente-. Constataría de manera sufriente aquél agente mientras asomaba reflejado por su cansado rostro el profundo esfuerzo por reprimir el dolor de la herida. Sufrimiento que asustó a la blonda doctora.

-No deberías continuar.

-No debes preocuparte por mí. Puede que algunos ya no tengamos futuro, pero no podemos privarles de ese derecho a aquellos que nunca tuvieron la posibilidad de escoger. Además, si todo sale bien todos estos sacrificios bien habrán valido la pena-. Culminaría el hombre antes de reincorporarse esforzadamente para desviar sus pasos dirigiéndolos hacia el umbral de otra puerta en compañía de la peliazul muchacha, ello mientras la blonda facultativa seguiría sus pasos rectamente por la plataforma a la cual habían arribado, no sin antes detenerse momentáneamente para voltear su mirar que esta vez parecía estar imbuido por un brillo de optimismo, mirar que se despediría de ellos dos con un anhelo.

-Cuídense mucho.

-Descuida Ritsuko. Lo haremos-. Le respondería sonriente el morocho a modo de despedida, antes de hundirse en la oscuridad que había mas allá de aquél umbral en compañía de aquella pálida muchacha que en esos momentos no parecía comprender del todo la significancia de lo que allí estaba pasando.

Momentos después, y mientras terminaba de retirar un computador portátil y otras cosas desde su oficina, cierta blonda facultativa aprovechaba de repasar dentro de su cabeza el hecho de que en el transcurso de tan solo unas cuantas pocas horas había transitado desde haber estado dispuesta a matar a quien consideraba un buen amigo por orden del Comandante hasta terminar siendo convencida por este último de traicionar al que era no solo su superior jerárquico, sino que también el secreto sujeto de un profundo afecto que, a estas alturas, se había percatado que nunca sería correspondido. "¿Pero qué tan necia puede llegar a volverse uno?", se cuestionaría para sus adentros después de haber cerrado con cierta brusquedad la puerta de la oficina para apoyarse en ella. "Bastante", se respondería prontamente a si misma mientras echaba su cabeza para atrás bruscamente golpeándola contra la puerta como esto fuera un ligero sucedáneo de castigo, antes de emprender los largos pasos por aquél pasillo principal, por el cual se veía a la lejanía los accesos hacia la principal instalación de comando de pruebas. Pasos que rápidamente se sucederían uno tras otro hasta que estos se detuvieron por unos instantes, justo cuando la meta se hallaba mas cercana que nunca.

"Muy bien Ritsuko, una vez que cruces este acceso ya no habrá ninguna vuelta atrás". Se concientizaría brevemente la blonda mujer antes de reanudar su marcha con pasos mas firmes y serenos, todo ello mientras iba incrementando el valor suficiente y necesario para seguir reafirmando la determinación y el valor necesarios para arrojarse a jugarse la vida, completa y literalmente. Luego de haber reconfirmado sus convicciones asintiendo de manera casi imperceptible con la mirada, reanudaría su avanzar hasta llegar a aquellas amplias puertas automáticas donde, respirando hondo y profundo por ultima vez, franquearía aquel umbral donde estas puertas automáticamente se deslizaban de par en par, abriéndole la entrada al centro de comando de la sección de pruebas y control de las unidades Evangelión.

-¿Cómo ha estado todo?-. Preguntaría ella a los operarios ahí presentes con un tono lo mas profesional posible; uno que, por ahora, lograba disimular la profunda tensión que la afectaba.

-Todo normal como siempre-. Le respondería otra operaria ahí presente.

-Bien, muy bien-. Señalaría la mujer antes de realizar el ademan de ir a sentarse convenientemente cerca de donde se encontraba Maya, intercambiando amablemente palabras con ella mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

-Y dime Maya, ¿todo ha estado bien por acá?

-Si doctora.

-¿No ha habido ningún problema con MAGI?

-Ninguno doctora, de hecho no hace mucho que concluyo el análisis y la corrección de todos los sistemas operativos y de seguridad.

-¿Y cuáles fueron los resultados que arrojó el reporte?

-No se reportaron fallas o alteraciones en ninguno de los sistemas. MAGI continúa siendo tan funcional y eficiente como siempre-. Respondería la operaria con no poco orgullo tras su risueño contestar.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. Ahora, si no te molesta, me gustaría proceder a examinar y cotejar con mas detenimiento los resultados.

-Pero yo puedo hacer eso, no es algo muy complicado…

-Lo sé, pero igual es algo que me gustaría ejecutar por mí misma.

-Entonces permítame ayudarle-. Insistiría la operaria.

-No te preocupes Maya. De seguro debes encontrarte aburrida y cansada luego de haber realizado tan monótona tarea. ¿No es así?-. Le preguntaría la blonda en un tono mas amable que de costumbre. Uno que logró sorprender a la joven operaria, haciéndola convenientemente bajar la guardia.

-No puedo mentirle doctora-. Le respondería una sincerada, y algo emocionada, operaría. –La verdad es que pasar varias horas realizando las labores de mantenimiento de MAGI no son en lo absoluto lo mas entretenido del universo. Sin embargo doctora, me gustaría mucho poder ayudarle, aunque sea en algo trivial y aburrido como la verificación de datos.

-Agradezco mucho tu amabilidad, pero de verdad me gustaría hacer esto por mi misma. Así, de paso, aprovechamos de agilizar todas las operaciones-. Señalaría de manera forzosamente amable la doctora, mientras seguía aun teniendo éxito en su labor de disimular no solo la tensión, sino que, también, la molestia que estaba sintiendo ante el repentino exceso de amabilidad de su asistente que en otro contexto podría haberle sido indiferente o, inclusive, hasta grato; pero que ahora ya la estaba entrando a exasperar.

-Entonces, permítame ir a traerle algo de café para animarla, de seguro debe encontrarse bastante cansada-. Sugeriría amablemente la joven asistente, justo a tiempo antes que los nervios de la doctora pudieran haberla hecho incurrir en alguna mala jugada que la hubiera traicionado.

-Excelente idea Maya-. Le respondería una doctora mas aliviada por poder deshacerse de su, ahora, molesta asistente. Alivio que se incrementaba a medida que los pasos de su acompañante se alejaban cada vez mas de donde estaba ella y la haría emitir un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción antes de lanzarse de lleno a secuenciar y programar de manera vertiginosa la relajación de la seguridad en los perímetros del cuartel central y la rápida reconfiguración de un nuevo plan de rescate en base a los resultados de los fallidos intentos anteriores, todo ello mientras conectaba una memoria externa en un puerto de conexión de su consola de comando de MAGI y encendía y conectaba su computadora portátil en otro de esos puertos.

-Muy bien Kaji, esperemos que todo esto funcione. O no habrá ningún mañana en nuestro calendario-. Susurraría para si misma mientras observaba las ventanas desplegarse y los programas cargarse de manera vertiginosa frente a aquellos monitores. Una vez que aquel procedimiento se encontraba completo, raudamente la doctora introduciría diversas secuencias en su portátil junto a otras que ingresaba directamente en las consolas de MAGI. Tan concentrada se hallaba Ritsuko en esta preparación que no reparo en la pronta presencia de su asistente, quien al ver los inusuales trabajos y tareas que se estaban haciendo no pudo evitar exclamar con fuerza su asombro al darse cuenta que la doctora estaba bastante lejos de hacer una simple y mera revisión rutinaria de datos.

-¡Pero que está haciendo sempai!-. Fue la exclamación que sorprendió a los otros operarios presentes y que hizo a varios de ellos preguntar a Ritsuko si estaba pasando algo ahí.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos. No existe nada que preocuparse. Solo fue un mínimo error de configuración que ya esta solucionado. Vuelvan a sus labores habituales-. Terminaría de tranquilizar a casi todos Ritsuko, antes de dirigirse a la única que faltaba.

-¡Y tu Maya! ¿Tan pronto ya has traído el café? En verdad si que eres una buena asistente-. Exclamaría la doctora sonriente, como si nada extraño estuviera sucediendo.

-Es que finalmente repararon la máquina de café. Por lo que no tuve que ir hasta la cafetería-. Respondería perplejamente aquella muchacha.

-Finalmente el servicio técnico esta justificando el salario que le pagan, muy bien-. Señalo la doctora con cierto dejo de satisfacción sin apartarse de sus labores, para luego agregar con un tono de voz ahora mas conciliador. -¿Pero que haces ahí de pie? ¿Por qué mejor no tomas una silla y la acercas para que compartamos un rato mientras analizamos detalladamente los resultados?-. Manteniendo la sonrisa, pero conjuntamente agregando una mirada seria en aquel rostro. La misma que intuitivamente aconsejaba a la joven asistente hacer caso de sus palabras y seguirle el juego a la científica, so pena de que algo muy malo podría ocurrirle.

* * *

Desesperado, un hombre hurgaba en una de las múltiples cajas que habían en aquella desordenada oficina en busca de algo que sabía que su ocupante siempre solía tener deliberadamente escondido en medio de aquel aparente desorden. Y no se equivocó cuando entre medio de aquellos papeles aparentemente listos para ser reciclados se toparía con aquella semi llena botella de vodka de dudosa procedencia, sonriendo contenidamente ante este hallazgo.

"Misato Katsuragi. Nunca cambies". Pensaría irónicamente en aquella peculiar "virtud" de su antigua novia mientras terminaba de desarmar aquel sucio e improvisado torniquete que había estado llevando desde el dogma central para luego verter parte del contenido de la botella sobre sus heridas a fin de limpiarlas y desinfectarlas. Acto seguido tomaría gasa y unas vendas que había sustraído con anterioridad desde el cuarto de la doctora Akagi con el fin de terminar sus improvisadas curaciones. Pero antes de terminar, sentiría la puerta abrirse delante suyo. Amenazado, intento moverse para desenfundar una vez mas su arma, pero el reprimido dolor que hasta ahora estaba guardado esta vez se rebelaría por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole flaquear sus fuerzas mientras un espasmo involuntario le hizo retorcerse y hacer bailar la botella hasta caer acostada derramando todo su contenido. Apenas pudiendo ignorar el sufrimiento fue que lograría ese hombre extraer torpemente su arma, solo para toparse con la ocupante de aquella dependencia, quien al verle bajaría su arma que tenía desenfundada mientras le hacía a ese hombre una pregunta capciosa.

-¿No crees que es algo temprano como para empezar a beber?

-¿Piensas que sería mejor que me invitaras a un trago cuando todo esto termine?

-Tal vez, si me muestras que te paso ahí-. Solicitaría la mujer, a lo que aquél hombre accedió. Al verle todo maltrecho y dificultado en su cometido, Misato hizo una muesca a medio camino entre el asco y la resignación, ganándose prontamente a su lado para así amablemente terminar de limpiarle sus heridas mientras le comentaba sobre la nula dificultad que había tenido para ingresar al cuartel central junto con Asuka.

-¿No tuviste ningún problema con ella?-. Cuestionó el hombre ante la mención de la segunda elegida.

-Ninguno. Si pude ingresar normalmente, tampoco deberían de haber tenido problemas con ella…

-No me estaba refiriendo a esa clase de problemas, Misato.

-¿A que te refieres?-. Preguntaría la aludida sin entender en esos momentos a que se estaba refiriendo Kaji.

-He sabido que Asuka ha mejorado bastante la relación con la primera elegida, tanto que ahora tengo entendido que hasta se han amigado. Quien lo hubiera dicho. Aunque conociendo a Asuka, nunca se sabe…

-Ni que lo digas-. Señalaría Misato interrumpiendo con un bufido, mientras se preguntaba para sus adentros si Kaji conocía realmente la clase de relación que esas dos estaban manteniendo. Todo esto mientras terminaba de limpiarle sus heridas y comenzaba a vendarle.

-Lo que me preocupa es como Asuka pueda tomarse su relación con Rei cuando conozca su verdadera naturaleza.

-Pues, no queda mas que esperar que lo inesperado ocurra.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que ella ya lo sabe.

-¿Y como se lo ha tomado?

-Pues no precisamente de la mejor manera. Pero sea como fuere, de seguro en estos momentos estarán resolviendo eso. Si es que Asuka acepta resolverlo-. Concluiría Misato mientras apretaba y afirmaba los vendajes.

-Tienes razón. Con ellas, nunca se sabe.

* * *

No había logrado comprenderlo en su oportunidad, y pese a todas las potentes vivencias que había experimentado durante el transcurso de las últimas horas, tampoco estaba logrando comprender bien cuales eran las razones que la habían motivado a aceptar esta misión o, quizás, en realidad no quería aceptar dichas razones. Sea como fuere, en aquellas disquisiciones se hallaba inmersa cuando, tras muchas vicisitudes, esa muchacha finalmente había logrado arribar a la inmensidad de aquellos solitarios vestidores.

Finalmente situada en ese lugar, y raudamente desprovista de todas sus vestiduras habituales, Rei Ayanami se encontraba de pie frente a su respectivo casillero. Debía abrirlo para extraer desde su interior su respectivo "Plug Suit", una labor simple y para nada complicada que ella ya había realizado anteriormente una infinidad de veces. Sin embargo ella se encontraba ahí completamente inmóvil, imposibilitada de aprontarse para lo que sería su misión mas importante, una en la cual sabía que ya no habría marcha atrás. El forzoso imperativo de aquél deber era profundamente resistido por su alma adolorida, la misma que tensamente hacía temblar toda su humanidad producto del terror del saberse condenada a marchar de manera forzada hacia una misión que significaría su seguro final; mismo dolor que sigilosamente parecía trasmutar en una poderosa y angustiosa rabia por causa de la completa impotencia para oponerse a la ejecución de la operación que, seguramente, terminaría convirtiéndose en su inexorable sentencia de muerte. Ella debía efectuar aquél riesgoso sacrificio para intentar arrebatar al tercer elegido de las garras de aquella bestia infernal en que había devenido la purpurea unidad primera. Era necesario intentarlo y solo ella podía efectuarlo. Así se lo habían dicho antes de arribar a ese lugar y ella, mejor que nadie, conocía no solo la veracidad de tal afirmación, sino que también sabía de la crucial importancia de aquella operación, donde para rescatar una alma era necesario proceder a pagar con la entrega de otra alma a esa bestia. Y, sin embargo, ella aún seguía ahí inmóvil con la mirada agacha. Como si estuviera esperando algún suceso que pudiera permitirle mágicamente escapar de aquél suplicio; o, al menos, le enviara desde algún lado la fortaleza necesaria para poder hallar la tan necesaria resignación ante esta cruda realidad.

Sin embargo, el destino no procedería a obsequiarle ninguna fuerza ni le enviaría ninguna absolución. En lugar de ello, aquella muchacha se vería prontamente impelida a afrontar una decisiva circunstancia, una cuya sombra abruptamente aparecida se cernía tras de sí y que prontamente supo recocer apenas al vislumbrar su forma. La mirada de Ayanami se agacharía aun mas y un ligero temblor sacudiría e incrementaría aun mas el carmesí de aquellos ojos entristecidos; los cuales, sin embargo, lograron de algún modo hallar la fuerza y entereza necesarias para dar la vuelta y enfrentarla a ella.

Al voltearse y quedar frente a ella el denso ambiente que ahí imperaba terminaría por cortarse completamente. Por unos instantes ninguna de las presentes sería capaz de decirse palabra alguna, las miradas que en esos momentos trascendían de aquellos rostros eran mucho mas expresivas que cualquier palabra que estas pudieran prodigarse. No obstante lo anterior, la tensión que embargaba sus corazones obligaría a una de las presentes a dejar salir lo que tenía guardado dentro de sí, forzándola así a formularse un último replanteamiento.

-¿Así es que lo harás?-. Sería la frágil interrogante que sería formulada a la albina muchacha por parte de aquella chica colorina, quien parecía implorarle una respuesta piadosa de su parte. Respuesta que, para su desgracia, Rei no parecía encontrarse capacitada para otorgar. Y ese silencio no hacía otra cosa mas que desesperar a esa otra chica cuya angustia se iba develando a medida que su tono de voz in crescendo develaba su desesperada demanda de una pronta respuesta.

-No necesitas guardar silencio y actuar como si yo no lo supiera, porque ya me he enterado de todo. Sé que van a intentar realizar una operación para traer de vuelta a Shinji, se que para ello te enviarán a sincronizar al máximo con la unidad primera, y también se que al hacerlo estas corriendo un gran riesgo y que incluso podrías morir en esa operación. Y no obstante todo esto, imagino que has decidido aceptar esta misión, por lo que estoy viendo. ¿No es así?... ¡¿Acaso no es así?-. Exigiría furiosamente dolida Asuka ante el mutismo de su compañera que se sentiría infinito hasta el instante en que escucharía por parte de la interpelada la respuesta que mas esperaba y que, a la vez, mas temía.

-Si Asuka. Subiré al Evangelion y ejecutaré la operación de rescate.

-Pe… ¿Pero por que lo harás?-. Sería el pronto cuestionamiento de la muchacha germánica.

-Porque es algo que debo hacer-. Sentenciaría Rei de manera gravosa y triste, como si en el fondo de su ser ella no estuviera verdaderamente dispuesta a aceptar incurrir en ese desafío. Resolución cuya amargura dolía tanto a ella, pero también a su contraparte, quien con idéntico animo tuvo que formular a su amada la interrogante que su corazón no quería hacer, la misma que su alma necesitaba imperiosamente saber.

-Esto lo estas haciendo por Shinji. ¡¿Verdad?

-Así es-. Respondería la primera elegida con una tonalidad que parecía delatar cada vez menor determinación en su actuar.

-¿Y por que quieres salvarlo? ¿Es porque te lo han ordenado acaso?

-No Asuka, esto va mucho mas allá del cumplimento de una orden-. Le respondería con parsimoniosa y estoica tristeza la primera elegida antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse a paso lento hacia su cercano casillero a fin de sacar de ahí su traje de conexión. Pero antes de abrirlo, una pregunta clave emergería abruptamente de los afligidos labios de la chica alemana.

-¿Acaso esto lo estas haciendo por amor? Estas dispuesta a realizar la operación porque amas a Shinji. ¿No es así?-. Demandaría Asuka en pos de una respuesta, una que la peliazul no se sentía capaz de otorgar y, por ello, la pelirroja comenzó a entrar en desesperación antes de volver a cuestionar.

-¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Acaso no sabes la respuesta? ¿Acaso no puedes responderme? ¡O es que acaso no quieres hacerlo!

-No se trata de no querer responderte…

-¿Entonces?

-Se trata de que temo responderte. Y temo mucho mas por como reaccionarás una vez que conozcas la respuesta-. Sería finalmente la triste respuesta de la muchacha que forzaría a la segunda elegida a serenarse y a darse cuenta que no podía permitirse ser tan egoísta, ya que a pesar de toda su angustia, ella no era la única persona que en esos momentos estaba atravesando por momentos dificultosos. Una vez consciente de esto Asuka modero su tono y empezó a aceptar con resignación lo que, a todas luces, ya era evidente.

-Entonces es verdad Rei.

-A… a que te refieres-. Contestaría asustada la primera elegida mientras que, de idéntica manera, terminaría de abrir su casillero temiendo escuchar de aquella boca la cruda confirmación del conocimiento de aquella dolorosa verdad. Pero en su lugar, la primera elegida obtendría de su amada un intento algo diferente.

-No tienes que temer, después de todo te había dicho que ya lo sabía. Ya se que amaste a Shinji y que por eso fue que aceptaste la misión. Yo tan solo buscaba conocer e intentar comprender las razones que te motivaban para hacerlo, ello porque mi corazón aun no logra entender las razones del por qué.

-¿Las razones respecto de que Asuka? ¿No logro comprenderte?-. Mentiría sin convencimiento la primera elegida, mentira obvia que Asuka supo percibir y que le dolió tanto que su alma volvería a estremecerse.

-No Rei, no me mientas. Por lo que tú mas quieras, te lo pido por favor. No me mientras. No pretendas fingir ignorancia sobre lo que te estoy diciendo-. Imploraría la colorina frente al abrupto y pesado mutismo de la otra elegida. Pero al no obtener ninguna respuesta mas allá que el profundo silencio Asuka terminaría de perder la poca paciencia que aun le quedaba y se dirigiría raudamente hacia esa muchacha, volteando desesperadamente aquél pálido rostro a fin de que aquellos ojos carmesíes pudieran mirarla directamente a aquella faz desesperada y esta, a su vez, pudiera decirle directamente y sin tapujos todo lo que sentía.

-¡Mírame Rei, por favor mírame y dime la verdad, por mas dolorosa que esta pueda llegar a ser!. Quiero que me digas realmente quien es la chica de la cual me he enamorado.

Ladeando ligeramente la cabeza mientras que a la vez descendía su carmesí mirada, Ayanami creyó entender que Asuka aun no conocía su profundo secreto. Se supondría que ello debería haberle traído alguna clase de alivio y paz al corazón de Rei, pero en lugar de ello aquella presunta certeza solo le traía mas dolor a su alma al sentirse impotente para seguir sustrayéndose a la dolorosa visión de estremecimiento provocado por la corrosiva incógnita que estaba consumiendo cual desesperante tormento a aquella chica la cual, sin darse cuenta, había dejado ya de reprimirse para finalmente dejar escapar las silenciosas lágrimas que denotaban el profundo dolor imperante en el corazón de la amada. Ante esto la chica peliazul no pudo seguir soportando dentro de su conciencia el clamoroso remordimiento por haberla abandonado a merced del sufrimiento que estaba desquiciando a Asuka tanto como a ella misma. Y así fue como, incapacitada para poder seguir resistiendo mas aquella situación, Rei terminó liberando su alma y fue entonces en un susurro magnificado por la amplitud del lugar ella finalmente hablo.

-Asuka, has de saber que no soy como todas las otras personas. Soy una piloto que durante toda su vida había vivido con la certeza de saberse funcional hacía un único propósito que abarcaba y explicaba toda su existencia. Creía no tener nada mas en la vida mas que el Evangelión. Tan absorta estaba dentro de aquel sistema de creencia que nunca me había importado nada acerca de mí misma o de los demás. Y después de que comenzaron las batallas contra los ángeles, aquellas consideraciones me importaban aun menos. Nunca antes había temido a la muerte, no solo porque la aceptaba como posibilidad; sino porque quizás en el fondo la deseaba fervientemente, aun sabiendo que en realidad nunca llegaría a ser liberada por esta. Y sin embargo, cuando mas cerca estuve de alcanzar esa posibilidad fue cuando lentamente comencé a cuestionarla…

-¿A cuestionarla?

-Así es. Todo se iniciaría hace tiempo, antes que tu llegaras, después del término de la Operación Yashima, que comenzaría a dudar de todo, duda que se iba incrementando durante el transcurso de las sucesivas batallas, hasta llegar hasta este momento, en que finalmente puedo encontrarme con lo que con anterioridad había sido mi deseo y que ahora había devenido en mi mayor miedo. Morir, morir para rescatar a Shinji mientras que con ello se disuelve mi existencia y permite la realización última de mi verdadero propósito. Un propósito que creía que me liberaría y que ahora se levanta como mi condena…-. Confesaría Ayanami antes de forzarse a interrumpirse por causa del dolor, ello mientras que con su voz y alma ya al borde del quebrantamiento le preguntaría a su amada. –Ahora que sabes esto. ¿Tu realmente quieres saber quién soy yo?-.

Ahora la disyuntiva se estaba depositada en las manos de Asuka. Su corazón ya intuía la respuesta, ella misma lo sabía, pero igual necesitaba saberlo. Por ello ella respondería a ese desafío con una afirmativa.

-Quiero saberlo Rei. Yo… yo necesito saberlo.

Inconscientemente Rei inhalaría hondamente y contendría la respiración antes de exhalar lenta y resignadamente mientras liberaba la respuesta.

-¿Quieres realmente saber quién soy? Pues te diré lo que soy en realidad. Soy un cuerpo sin alma, una mera existencia triste condenada a perderse para siempre, una forma vacía elaborada para realizar una voluntad ajena de la cual no participo. Eso es lo que soy yo Asuka. Soy una muñeca, ¡Si Asuka! En el fondo intentaba no creerlo, pero tenías razón, siempre la tuviste, no soy mas que una muñeca concebida únicamente para ser sacrificada cada vez que fuera necesario. ¡Siempre había querido negarlo, pero eso es lo que yo soy! ¡No soy más que eso!-. Gritaría profundamente sentida aquella niña antes de que las fuerzas procedieran a abandonarla, abriéndose al llanto mientras terminaba de desplomarse por causa de su miseria.

-¡No Rei! ¡Ello no tiene por que ser así!-. Le interrumpiría abrupta y decididamente la segunda elegida, sorprendiendo notoriamente a la primera elegida. –Todo esto es algo que habías creído porque te habían obligado a hacerlo, pero el que te lo hayan obligado a creer, o inclusive, el hecho mismo de que hubieras llegado a creerlo no significa que tengas que hacerlo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que no quiero que vayas a esa misión. No quiero que vayas a morir. No quiero que desaparezcas para que luego seas reemplazada por otra persona que aunque pueda parecerse a ti no sería mas que una apariencia hueca sin alma, una verdadera muñeca. No me imagino poder soportar el dolor de perderte.

-A… Asuka

-No importaba lo que en el futuro llegara a pasar, siempre íbamos a estar juntas. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿O acaso ya lo has olvidado? ¿Acaso todo lo que sentimos y compartimos juntas ya no significa nada para ti?-. Imploraría la pelirroja antes de continuar sin esperar su respuesta. –No me importa lo que hayas sido o lo que seas ahora, no me importa para que objetivos te han creado. Eso ya no me importa. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te amo Rei, y solo me importa que estemos tu y yo juntas, siempre juntas, hasta el final.

-¿Es que no me crees?-. Cuestionaría la segunda elegida ante la nula reacción de la chica de carmesí mirar que no parecía trascender mas allá de aquél rostro visible y notoriamente sorprendido. –No tienes que creer en mis palabras si ellas no te inspiran confianza, pero por favor mírame fijamente a los ojos, siente como esta de estremecido mi corazón y te darás cuenta de que no te miento-. Concluiría la pelirroja mientras asía las manos de Rei y procedía a llevarlas directo a su pecho para que estas pudieran sentir momentáneamente los latidos de aquél corazón antes de que fueran esas otras manos las que guiaran a Asuka hasta ese pecho desnudo en búsqueda de ese otro corazón hasta dejarlas ahí, mientras ahora las manos de Rei se encontraban con el rostro de su amada, sosteniéndola suave y temblorosamente mientras que el rostro de aquella pálida muchacha se llenaba de radiante vitalidad a medida que se acercaba al de Asuka hasta que ambos llegaron a encontrarse en el calor de un cálido y húmedo beso que por un momento fue capaz de disipar las dudas y de brindar abrigo a esas entumecidas almas. Así permanecerían ambas muchachas en intima comunión por un largo instante antes de que ambas tuvieran que verse compelidas a separarse. Sería entonces cuando Asuka se daría cuenta de la presencia de unas lagrimas en sus mejillas, unas lagrimas que no eran suyas, sino que estas pertenecían a su amada quién, lejos de estar dichosa, parecía encontrarse mas triste que nunca.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Preguntaría Asuka de manera tierna, pero a la vez, notoriamente preocupada.

-Te amo Asuka. Y el sentir eso… me produce un extraño dolor dentro de mí.

-¿Pero por que dices eso? ¿Pensé qué te sentirías feliz?

-Créeme Asuka que lo estoy, me siento feliz como nunca lo había sentido. Y es ahora que finalmente he descubierto y entendido lo que significa la felicidad cuando mi alma no puede evitar sentirse desdichada al pensar que esta puede ser la última vez que nos encontremos-. Le indicaría Rei con una notoria cuota de desdicha en la voz; la misma que, sin necesidad de mas palabras, harían prontamente saber a Asuka las razones de aquello.

-Así es que definitivamente lo harás. A pesar de todo lo que nos amamos-. La decepción que impregnaba cada una de aquellas palabras emanadas entonces por la chica colorina eran ante todo una constatación mas que un verdadero intento de pregunta. Aun así ella obtendría una respuesta por parte de Rei cuando esta volvió a descender la mirada y a responderle con una afirmación apenas audible de su parte.

-¿Por que Rei? ¿Dime porque a pesar de todo vas a hacerlo?. ¡¿Por qué insistes en querer rescatar a Shinji? ¡Es un estúpido cobarde que no tuvo el valor para regresar! ¡Siempre anduvo demostrando lastima para conseguir así compasión e indulgencia!. Si consideraba que nosotros éramos tan despreciables como para aceptarle e incapaces de hacer cualquier esfuerzo para poder comprenderle ¡Debería quedarse dentro de ese Eva y dejarnos tranquilas…!

-No deberías decir eso Asuka-. Contestaría la primera niña de una manera demasiado seria, casi como la estuviera reprendiendo por decir algo indebido.

-¡¿Y por que no? ¿No era cierto acaso que el máximo afán de Shinji siempre fue escapar de todo? ¡¿Somos nosotras acaso tan dependientes del "Invencible Shinji" que sin él nos volvemos completamente inútiles? ¡¿Por qué mejor no le dejamos lejos y tranquilo ahora que finalmente ha logrado su tan ansiado cometido…?

-¡No Asuka! ¡No podemos dejarlo ahí!

-No puedo entender esa obstinación por salvarle. ¿Por que?

-Porque de verdad él no quiere estar ahí dentro del Eva.

-¿Y como lo sabes?

-Porque pude verlo durante la última batalla. Y con solo verlo de inmediato pude reconocer el desesperante dolor que embarga su alma, el mismo que le hizo pensar que estaría mejor si huía hacia su soledad…

-¡No!. ¡Eso no puede ser así!. Yo también pude verlo durante la batalla y con solo verlo descubrí cuanto él me odia en lo mas profundo de su alma mientras vomitaba su odio y pretendía destruirme. Se que si de él hubiera dependido, me hubiera aplastado sin ninguna clase de contemplación o miramiento…

-Pero a pesar de todo no lo hizo, y se que él nunca podría hacerlo…

-¿Y como puedes estar tan segura de eso?

-¡Porque lo se Asuka! No me preguntes las razones de ese porque. Yo tan solo lo sé-. Señalaría Ayanami, intentando anticiparse a los incipientes cuestionamientos de su amada, mas sin llegar realmente a responderle.

-Porque no quieres que te pregunte. ¿Por qué realmente no lo sabes? ¿O porque no quieres decírmelo?-. Cuestionaría una dolida Asuka mientras lentamente se retiraba sintiéndose profundamente decepcionada tanto por la falta de respuestas como por culpa también de aquel pernicioso sentimiento de no sentirse realmente correspondida por Rei y que parecía comenzar a enquistarse dentro de su ser, y todo por culpa de ese idiota. Idiota culpable de aquella aflicción que haría gritar a esa dolida muchacha en un último intento por hacer reaccionar a la persona amada.

-¡Deja a ese idiota!, ¡Déjalo ir Rei!. No vale la pena que estemos discutiendo por culpa de ese pelele. Nos tenemos a nosotras y juntas podremos hacerle frente a cualquier adversidad. Por favor, no perdamos lo que tenemos, no dejemos escapar la posibilidad de que seamos felices.

-Aun si dentro de mi hay una cuota de tristeza a causa de saber que hay uno de nosotros que esta sufriendo. No puedo ser feliz si lo siento a él sufrir.

-¡¿Y yo que?. ¡¿Acaso lo que pase conmigo no te importa en lo absoluto?

-No debemos ser egoístas. Es necesario salvar a Shinji, y eso es lo que debo hacer…

-Deber, deber… ¡Estoy harta del estúpido deber! ¡Quiero que estemos juntas! No quiero perderte.

-No vas a perderme-. Le señalaría Ayanami, sin abandonar su cada vez mas melancólico tono de voz.

-¿Y como puedo confiar en lo que dices?-. Le replicaría duramente Asuka, una vez mas, y una vez mas también el triste y pesado silenció sería la única respuesta que ella obtendría. Ante esto, y en un intento desesperado por hacer entrar en razón a la chica que amaba, la segunda elegida cuestionaría por ultima vez.

-Miremonos. Supuestamente nos amamos, pero démonos cuenta de cómo estamos aquí, discutiendo porque en realidad no podemos confiarnos la una a la otra. ¡¿Pero que clase de amor nos tenemos?. ¡¿Qué relación puede haber donde no existe confianza entre quienes dicen amarse? ¡¿Qué verdad puede haber en un amor donde solo hay dolor?...

-La verdad de un amor mas fuerte, de uno por el cual uno puede llegar a dar la vida a cambio de salvar la vida de aquel mas amado.

-¿A que te estas refiriendo?-. Exigiría saber Asuka, profundamente desesperada por no poder entender la significación de tan cripticas palabras que a pesar de ser escuchadas por ella parecían no estaban verdaderamente destinadas a ella. Palabras que intentarían ser explicadas tristemente con una susurrante fórmula mas críptica que la anterior y que terminarían de descolocar por completo a la segunda elegida.

-Tal vez a eso se refieran con lo que llaman el amor de una madre.

* * *

-¿Que vamos a hacer que cosa?-. Preguntaría a su mentora Maya, a medio camino entre el asombro y la incredulidad mientras intentaba de contener las ganas de gritar abiertamente su impresión.

-Exactamente lo que acabas de oír. Estamos preparando el escenario para intentar un nuevo plan de rescate del tercer elegido-. Le susurraría Ritsuko como respuesta mientras que con una de sus manos hacia el gesto de que disminuyera la voz.

-Doctora, lo que esta proponiendo es francamente una locura. Créame, no dudo en lo absoluto de sus capacidades-. Intento conciliar la menuda operaria. -Pero los planes ejecutados hasta ahora han sido un completo fracaso, y no hemos logrado idear nada nuevo desde la última vez que lo intentamos, y de eso han pasado ya varias semanas-.

-Pero como ya te he explicado, en esta ocasión logramos dar con un plan B perfectamente factible de realizar...

-¿Logramos? ¿Acaso hubo alguien mas que colaboró con este plan?

-Claro, no puedo hacerlo todo yo sola. Tanto la Mayor Katsuragi como el señor Kaji han intervenido activamente en este plan, por lo tanto también merecen ellos parte del crédito.

-¿Pero en que momento realizaron este plan?. Nunca los vi planificar algo parecido a un nuevo rescate, y no se ha sabido de actividad empleada en los sistemas de MAGI que indiquen algo parecido.

-No utilizamos a MAGI para evitar que esta pudiera almacenar los antecedentes del plan.

-Pero eso es bastante irregular; sin considerar de que todo esto lo está diciendo como si estuviera haciendo algo ilícito.

-En realidad ignoro se que tan licito o ilícito sea lo que estemos haciendo. Pero sea lo que fuere, y por el bien de todos los involucrados, esperemos que todos nuestros planes funcionen a la perfección. O de lo contrario todos estaremos involucrados en graves problemas.

-¿Graves problemas dice? Le pido que no me asuste doctora, no me gusta como suena lo que dice.

-Créeme Maya, a mi tampoco me gusta. Por eso todo tiene que salir bien. Para ello necesito el apoyo de todos mis operarios. Y para encabezar este esfuerzo, nada mejor que tener a mi mejor asistente colaborando en este cometido. Entonces, ¿Puedo contar contigo Maya?-. Le solicitaría sonriente la blonda mujer a su joven asistente mientras apartaba momentáneamente sus manos de los teclados para ponerlas sobre las manos de aquella joven.

-Po… por supuesto que puede contar conmigo doctora-. Respondería Maya visiblemente emocionada por aquel repentino y manifiesto voto de confianza emitido por su sempai.

-Muy bien, entonces comencemos a trabajar-. Ordenaría la blonda facultativa, a lo que la operaria respondió sonriente y con un decidido gesto de afirmación con la cabeza mientras acercaba su silla hacia el puesto principal de comando de MAGI. Ello, mientras la doctora se ponía de pie para dirigirse al resto de sus subordinados con voz de mando.

-¡Atención todos! Pongan mucha atención a lo siguiente. Quiero que procedan a la suspensión inmediata del estado de congelamiento del Evangelion unidad 01 y mantengan preparado y en reserva a la unidad 02. Quiero listas a ambas unidades en menos de cinco minutos…

-¿Tenemos prueba de sincronización? Creía que estas se reanudarían a contar de mañana-. Preguntaría algo perplejo cierto operario de turno.

-Ha habido cambio de planes. Por lo que reanudaremos las pruebas a contar de este momento.

-¿Por qué emplearemos a la unidad primera?. No tenemos piloto para esta unidad…

-La primera elegida será reasignada para esa unidad.

-Es extraño doctora. Después de la última batalla el alto mando reanudo la orden que mantiene a dicha unidad en fase de congelamiento. Y no se nos ha informado de que tengamos la autorización para cancelar ese estado-. Insistiría con su punto ese mismo operario que estaba empezando a exasperar a la doctora por su tenaz impertinencia.

-Obedezcan la orden que les he dicho, descongelen y preparen inmediatamente la cápsula de inserción de la unidad primera.

-¿Pero entonces quien nos va a facultar?-. Le preguntaría otra operaria en un interrogatorio que hubiera empezado a desesperar a la blonda facultativa, de no haber mediado la oportuna concurrencia de una característica voz de mando que siempre dictaminaba en casos como estos lo que había que hacer.

-Si necesitan de una autorización explicita. ¡Yo doy esa autorización!

-Mayor Katsuragi-. Señalaron boquiabiertos los sorprendidos operarios por la oportunísima presencia de la mujer.

-Si, la misma-. Sonreiría brevísimamente aquella mujer antes de retornar a su profesional faceta de estratega de batallas preguntándole a la doctora y su asistente en que estado se encontraba la preparación de MAGI en esta operación.

-Todos los programas ya están cargados y los procedimientos están preparados para ejecutarse-. Respondería Maya.

-Muy bien. ¿Cómo se encuentran los Evas?

-Iniciando secuencia de descongelamiento en la unidad primera-. Indicaría Makoto.

-Las baterías de la unidad segunda estarán completamente cargadas en menos treinta segundos-. Reseñaría Shigeru.

-¿Hay reportes relativos a la detección de patrones anormales atribuibles a ángel alguno?

-Negativo Mayor.

-Bien. ¿Dónde están las pilotos?

-Ellas no se encuentran en sus respectivas plataformas de acceso.

-¿Cómo que no se encuentran? Ya deberían estar listas.

-Prosigan con la ejecución de todos los preparativos necesarios. Por mientras, tendré que ir a buscarlas-. Señalaría esto último la Mayor con un fuerte dejo de resignación mientras iniciaba el rumbo hacia los vestidores antes de que el aviso de Makoto la hiciera detenerse.

-La primera elegida ha arribado a la plataforma de acceso de la unidad primera.

-¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

-Quizás, sea mejor que la viera por usted misma Mayor-. Le informaría aquel operario mientras se veían por las gigantescas pantallas la aparición de la primera elegida en aquella plataforma de acceso mientras su ser parecía arrastrar una honda tristeza en su ser, la misma que se vería reflejada en su rostro cuando alzo su mirada en dirección hacia una de las cámaras que estaban en aquella plataforma, imagen que todos los presentes en aquel centro de operaciones pudieron ver por unos instantes antes de que el "Entry Plug" de la purpurea unidad se eyectara y abriera, a la espera de su nueva ocupante.

"Vamos Rei, por favor no nos falles". Imploraría para sus adentros Misato, mientras observaba una de las pantallas. Y como si hubiera escuchado su silenciosa plegaría, la primera niña no ingreso de inmediato a la blanca carlinga de pilotaje de aquel ingenio, sino que por unos momentos se detendría frente a una de las cámaras que ahí habían, observandola con triste detenimiento esperando alguna clase de respuesta desde el otro lado, ello antes de que finalmente lograra coger una vez mas el valor e ingresara al interior de la unidad mientras sus labios se movían tenuemente susurrando una frase que nadie pudo percibir y que iba dirigida a un destinatario que en esos momentos nadie pudo identificar.

"Lo siento mucho".

Una vez que aquella piloto finalmente estuvo lista, el "Entry Plug" del Evangelion 01 se reinsertaría raudamente dentro de su unidad, comenzando así con la operación de reconfiguración de esa unidad. Pero un poco antes de que aquello sucediera, y de manera desapercibida para todo el resto de los ahí presentes quienes se encontraban ocupados en sus múltiples y complejas labores, lentamente veríamos asomarse por el centro de mando a la segunda elegida quien, de manera desapercibida, contemplaba silentemente desde un rincón la situación mientras se escuchaba en aquel frenético ambiente como los distintos involucrados comenzaban a relatar las alternativas de la operación de rescate a medida que estas se desarrollaban al alero de las ordenes de la doctora Akagi.

-¿Se ha completado exitosamente la reconfiguración de datos de la unidad 01?

-Afirmativo, toda la información ha sido verificada.

-La cápsula de inserción ya se encuentra preparada-. Señalaría otro operario.

-¿El suministro de energía ha sido completado?

-Si doctora.

-Muy bien. Introduzcan la cápsula. ¡Ahora!

-Capsula insertada.

-Iniciando inyección de LCL.

-Transmitiendo pulsos, todos los armónicos se encuentran normales.

-Todas las secuencias nerviosas desde la primera hasta la 2550 se encuentran normalizadas.

-Comenzando el conteo regresivo hacia el límite de la frontera absoluta. Este será alcanzado en menos 1.5, 1.4; 1.3…

-¡¿Cuál es el estado de la piloto?-. Inquiriría ahora Misato, mientras la operaria seguía contabilizando la secuencia regresiva.

-Se encuentra algo alterada, hay tensión nerviosa y su frecuencia cardiaca esta ligeramente acelerada, aun así los patrones se encuentran dentro de los márgenes esperables-. Le contestaría otro operario, mientras el conteo de manera presurosa se aproximaba hacia su límite crítico.

-0.3; 0.2; 0.1… ¡Cero! La frontera absoluta ha sido exitosamente sobrepasada. La sincronización es ahora plena.

-¿Detectamos problemas de compatibilidad?-. Preguntaría ahora Ritsuko a su asistente.

-Aunque ligeramente inferiores a los esperados, los niveles de armónicos se encuentran plenamente normales.

-Es una buena señal. Comencemos a preparar la siguiente fase del experimento.

-Iniciando segunda fase.

-Conectando vínculo nervioso A-10.

-¿Situación de gráficas mentales?

-Estables y dentro de los parámetros, doctora.

-¡Informe sobre el nivel de sincronización!

-91 por ciento e incrementándose a una tasa promedio de 0.2 decimas porcentuales por segundo. A este paso alcanzaremos el ciento por ciento de sincronía en 45 segundos.

-Esperaremos a llegar a esa instancia y una vez que superemos ese umbral pasaremos a la tercera fase. Cuando lleguemos a esa etapa quiero que aumenten progresivamente la oxigenación y pureza del LCL. Necesitamos forzar un altísimo nivel de sincronización.

-Entendido-. Sería esta la respuesta que en conjunto le dieron a la doctora, en instantes en que la tensión iba incrementándose en todo el lugar debido a la incertidumbre acerca de los posibles resultados de tan arriesgada operación. Falta de certeza que progresivamente iría afectando a los presentes a medida que los lentos segundos transcurrían, en especial a una silente y extremadamente tensa Asuka, quien sentía su corazón profundamente constreñido no solo por causa de tantas verdades que se había visto forzada a admitir en tan corto tiempo, sino porque en lo mas profundo de su ser aun seguía sin aprobar esta operación. Pero sus aprehensiones a estas alturas ya no se debían únicamente a sus resquemores hacia la inclemente figura de Shinji Ikari que ella había descubierto durante la última batalla y lo que este pudiera hacerle a Rei; sino que también tenia mucho miedo de que algo pudiera resultar mal y el Eva pudiera terminar atrapándola de parecida manera a como lo había ocurrido antes con el tercer elegido. Temor que no parecía diluirse a medida que transcurrían los segundos, por el contrario, estos miedos iban acrecentándose a medida que veía por medio de las gigantescas pantallas el tenso rostro de la primera elegida quien parecía estar soportando un gran padecimiento que en cualquier instante amenazaba con sobrepasar la fragilidad de aquella muchacha, la misma quien le había asegurado estar incurriendo en todo esto por causa del _"amor de una madre"_.

"El amor de una madre". ¿Pero qué significaban aquellas incógnitas palabras que habían terminado por convertir en insalvable la distancia que se había formado entre ella y su amada al punto de haberla obligado a escapar de aquel inhóspito vestidor mientras sentía como su corazón lentamente comenzaba a despedazarse? Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos Asuka era deshacerse en llanto mientras cedía al impulso de dejarlo todo atrás para volver a refugiarse en la fría y ya conocida soledad de siempre, sin embargo su atribulado espíritu no le estaba permitiendo desahogarse, sino que le estaba exigiendo intentar de ser fuerte una vez mas para poder apersonarse en ese lugar, esperando que, pasara lo que pasara, Rei estuviera bien y lograra el cometido de salvar a Shinji. Aun cuando de seguro ese éxito supusiera, seguramente, el final de su idílica relación con Rei y la forzosa necesidad de regresar al estado en que se encontraban antes de que las cosas hubieran comenzado a cambiar, forzándose a tener que volver a actuar como la misma chica orgullosa de antes, la misma la cual tanto le había costado aprender a dejar atrás para nunca retornar a ella.

Como acostumbraba hacerlo en cada ocasión en que correspondía practicar experimentos de sincronización, Rei Ayanami había cerrado sus ojos en pos de concentrarse mejor a fin de conseguir el éxito de la misión mientras intentaba ignorar la incomodidad que iba sintiendo a medida que avanzaba la operación. A pesar de todo, y hasta ese momento, todo parecía estar transcurriendo sin mayores contratiempos, como si esta no fuera mas que otra prueba ordinaria de sincronización. Pero sabía bien que aquello no era verdad. Ello porque lo que había acaecido con anterioridad en los vestidores había afectado a aquella muchacha mucho mas de lo que su sereno rostro parecía demostrar. Y como si la angustia del tormentoso preámbulo no hubiera bastado, desde un tiempo a esta parte Rei estaba desarrollando la prueba acompañada de la sensación de no encontrarse completamente sola en el interior de esa carlinga. Era como si en aquellos momentos se encontrara alguien mas junto a ella. No parecía ser esta una imprecisa y lejana sensación, con cada segundo que transcurría ella podía percibirla de maneras cada vez mas nítidas, de hecho, su cercanía parecía ser tal que casi podía sentía como si fuera posible tocarla, palparla… incluso, ella parecía estar convencida de que hasta podía sentir su delicado aroma. Fuertes sensaciones que le hacían percibir a esa otra presencia de manera claramente indubitable hasta el punto de llegar a identificarla. Y lo que comenzó a percibir claramente le desconcertó, porque si bien esta presencia de alguna manera le rememoraba a Shinji no era en lo absoluto idéntica al tercer elegido, sino que mas bien esta tendía a asemejarse a alguna clase de lejana y etérea presencia femenina que en esos momentos parecía estar compartiendo el ser y alma del Evangelion de manera conjunta con ella, presencia que a cada instante se volvía mas y mas presente y consciente; manifestándose de manera no violenta, mas bien plácida, como si esta estuviera invitándole a participar en una intima comunión con la totalidad del Eva, invitación que Ayanami sentiría como un aura cálida que iba envolviéndola a medida que esta parecía estar acariciándola, calidez que iba penetrando el traje de conexión, eliminando la tensión y relajando el ser y alma de esa chica mientras se sentía desvanecer en medio de un ambiente que calma y quieta paz que la invitaba a liberarse, como si su ego pudiera expandirse hasta el punto de que ella por si sola podría contener todo el universo y este a su vez fuera capaz de contraerse hasta el nivel de que toda la inmensidad estuviera contenerla dentro de la forma de su ser.

-Doctora, hemos detectado la irrupción de una presencia extraña dentro del Eva.

-¿Podría ser Shinji?-. Preguntaría Misato.

-Aun no lo sabemos Mayor-. Respondió la doctora, para luego preguntar a otro de los operarios. -¿Hay indicios de contaminación de la piloto o de la unidad?-.

-Negativo.

-¿Patrones anormales?

-Tampoco.

-Al menos eso parece ser bueno. ¿Hemos logrado el ciento por ciento de sincronía?-.

-No solo eso doctora, sino que la progresión es cada vez mas acelerada.

-Ya bordeamos el punto porcentual por segundo.

-Aumentaremos nuestro limite al 125% de sincronía, por mientras procuremos que esa progresión se mantenga lo mas invariable posible, no nos conviene que el proceso vaya demasiado rápido.

-¿Qué pasa si ello ocurriera?-. Preguntaría discretamente Maya.

-Podríamos perder el control de la operación. Y ahí sí que las cosas podrían ponerse muy, pero muy feas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro de aquel mundo que se desplegaba tras sus ojos cerrados Rei se sentiría relajada a medida que ella comenzaba a vislumbrar surrealistas escenarios que parecían mágicamente desplegarse a su alrededor, como si estuviera bajo los efectos de alguna clase de psicotrópico que le hacían percibir aquel delirante lugar como algo real y tangible, todo ello mientras a la lejanía parecía vislumbrar aquella alba presencia que de una manera muda y constante la había estado llamando desde casi el comienzo mismo de la operación. Con férrea prisa la primera elegida correría hacia donde estaba ella, sin embargo, parecía que mientras mas corría, mas raudamente escapaba esa otra presencia. Ayanami sabía bien que para salvar al tercer niño tenía que hacer contacto con lo que sea que estuviere escapándose frente a ella, esa entidad debía de tener la clave para lograrlo, y por ello no le importaba cuanto escapara o que tan lejos fuera, ella sabría alcanzaría y lo haría a como de lugar. Con esa idea ella correría mas rápido y mas fuerte tras aquel espectro buscando acortar la distancia que las separaba. Aunque de manera dificultosa Rei sentía que finalmente lograba acortar las distancias a la par que sus fuerzas se iban extenuando. Ante esa perspectiva desesperante que amenazaba con no poder lograr su cometido, y en un gesto de último esfuerzo, volvería a cerrar sus ojos a esta extraña realidad y centro sus energías en abalanzarse hacia ese presencia cuando llego el momento de sentirla cerca. Y fue así como Rei Ayanami se arrojaría a dar el que esperaba que fuera su último paso. Uno que, en vez de permitir hacerle contacto con esa extraña entidad, la llevaría hasta un nuevo lugar menos estrambótico y mas reconocible para ella donde, al abrir sus ojos, pudo ver una especie de mirador cercano a la orilla de un lago donde no muy lejos de ahí, bajo la sombra de un grueso y añoso árbol, pudo vislumbrar ya de manera clara a aquella presencia ahora claramente identificable como una joven mujer quien, al verla le recibiría de manera sonriente, sonrisa que sería recibida con cautela por parte de la primera elegida, quien por un buen rato guardo silencio antes de proceder a formularle la pregunta clave.

-¿Eres Yui Ikari, no es así?

Sin perder su sonrisa, la aludida respondió con una contra pregunta.

-¿Y, de seguro, me imagino que tú has de ser Rei Ayanami?

Rei no respondió a los requerimientos de su contraparte, manteniendo en su lugar un incomodo silencio, uno que motivo a la contraria a proferir una inusual aseveración.

-Eres tal como me lo imaginaba.

-¿A que te refieres?-. Cuestionó sorprendida la aludida.

-Estaba esperando que vinieras Rei. Y ahora que estas aquí junto a mi, finalmente ha llegado el momento que tanto había esperado.

-¿Y de que se trata eso?

-Mi pequeña Rei, ha llegado la hora de que finalmente nosotras nos liberemos de nuestros confinamientos y realicemos nuestros destinos.

-¿Nuestros destinos?

-Así es mi pequeña, es el momento de enjugar todas las lágrimas y derribar todos los muros que nos dividen y confrontan.

-No lo entiendo-. Signaría una absolutamente confundida chica, confusión que se transformaría en perplejidad total al oír de labios de esa mujer una pregunta que la obligaría a tomar una determinación.

-Rei. ¿Quieres ser tu una conmigo?

* * *

_Continuara…_

¡Hola a todos!

Dado el tiempo transcurrido… ¿Pensaron que había abandonado este fanfic?. Si pensaron eso no les culpo de ello. Demasiadas cosas han transcurrido desde la última actualización de esta historia. En mi país, "Chile", como han de saberlo hubo un terremoto donde muchos lo pasaron mal. Afortunadamente, por mi parte y en donde vivo no hubieron muertos ni desgracias personales que lamentar, aunque si hubieron varias desgracias materiales. Pero bueno, lo material va y viene, pero las vidas no se reponen.

En un plano ahora mas personal, finalmente egrese de la Universidad, rendí mi examen de grado y ahora estoy haciendo la práctica para poder finalmente obtener mi título profesional, con lo cual puedo decir que estoy procediendo a clausurar una etapa para darle paso a otra. Así es la vida, uno ha de ir superando etapas para así poder emprender nuevos desafíos.

Y algo de ese espíritu he pretendió plasmar en el presente capitulo en el cual nos adentramos en la recta final de la historia (Si, si, ya se que hace largo rato que vengo diciendo esto), donde veremos voluntades puestas a prueba en búsqueda de una determinación cuyo resultado determine el final para esta historia. La determinación es la clave del presente capítulo, de ahí el nombre elegido para titularlo.

Como siempre, les recuerdo que cualquier comentario, sugerencia, opinión o critica pueden hacerla llegar escribiéndome un review o a mi correo. Todas sus opiniones son siempre bienvenidas y están me ayudan y alientan a que pueda seguir avanzando en esta historia.

¡Mucha suerte!

¡Y nos estaremos leyendo!


	18. Rugido

**Capitulo 16. **Rugido.

Aquella chica de mirar escarlata se hallaba notoriamente sorprendida, contemplando con profundo y atento detenimiento a aquella presencia femenina que de pie estaba frente a ella, practicándole una peculiar invitación cuyos verdaderos alcances y significaciones la primera elegida parecía comprender mas que bien. Y a pesar de lo anterior, la primera elegida no lograba dejar de experimentar dentro de sí una profunda perplejidad ante tamaño ofrecimiento que si bien no era novedoso para ella, no por ello no dejaba de confundirla. Toda aquella perturbación se vería reflejada en la visible confusión que describían sus facciones y que aquella muchacha expresaría en virtud de una interrogante.

-¿Ser una contigo?

-Así es-. Fue la sencilla respuesta brindada por aquella mujer a la vez que abandonaba paulatinamente el cobijo de las sombras proporcionadas por aquel añoso árbol para acercarse y así situarse mas cerca de ella, a fin de que la muchacha peliazul finalmente pudiera contemplar mejor a quien se mostraba como su contraparte.

-¿Por qué. Porque me propones ser una conmigo?

-¿Acaso no te parece obvio?-. Cuestionaría aquella presencia advirtiendo de algo aparentemente obvio. Obviedad que, sin embargo no parecía serlo para la joven piloto. Por lo anterior, ella se dirigió a esa chica con una descripción.

-Rei. A estas alturas ya debes saber que yo soy tú, así como tú eres yo.

-Eso no es cierto. Yo soy yo, no soy tú.

-No puedes seguir engañándote. En tu interior sabes que es verdad y lo sabes bien porque ese es tu destino.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-. Interrumpiría la joven con esa cortante interrogación, pretendiendo que su contraría se dejara ya de una buena vez de tantas ambigüedades, cosa que hizo con una respuesta igual de tajante.

-Que asumas tu destino.

-¿Y cuál sería ese destino?

-No me hagas esa pregunta. Conoces perfectamente bien la respuesta ¿No es cierto?

-Lo se-. Respondió estoicamente la niña luego de algún rato ante la mirada expectante de esa mujer, expectativa que se vería enturbiada con una interrogante planteada con idéntico estoicismo por la muchacha luego de algún periodo de espera.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

-Quiero lo mismo que tú quieres-. Respondió presta la, ahora, presencia interrogada.

-¿Quieres lo mismo que yo quiero?

-Así es. Ambas queremos que Shinji sea feliz.

-Entonces si en verdad tú quieres lo mismo que yo quiero, me devolverás a Shinji.

El dialogo que hasta entonces había avanzando de manera relativamente fluida, sería interrumpido por unos momentos mientras aquella presencia demoraría algunos instantes en responder con una tonalidad que la primera elegida no supo distinguir.

-Ese deseo es algo que yo no puedo cumplir, aunque en lo hondo de mi alma así lo quisiera.

-¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo?

-Porque la concreción que solicitas no depende de mí…

-…sino que depende de él. ¿No es así?-. Le interrumpiría aquella muchacha, al advertir el tono de impotente resignación que habían matizado las últimas palabras de la mujer, las que se reforzaron al escuchar la constatación de estas por su propia boca.

-Así es.

-¿Y donde está Shinji?

-Él está aquí, no se encuentra muy lejos.

-Entonces debo ir a encontrarme con él.

-Puedes pretender ir en pos de él. Sin embargo, aun no te has preguntado porque él no ha querido venir hasta aquí.

-Se que tu alma es la que anima esta unidad, pero no eres tú la presencia a quien debo contactar.

-Pero quien tú buscas no se encuentra aquí presente.

-Y sin embargo dijiste que él no se encuentra lejos. ¿Dónde está?

-Esta aquí, pero él no quiere regresar.

-No creeré aquello hasta que él me lo diga.

-Puedo darte mi palabra de que él no pretende regresar. Además, en el fondo sabes perfectamente bien que Shinji no desea regresar. Creo que pudiste apreciar bien aquello durante la última batalla…

-No importa lo que digas. Shinji debe regresar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque le necesitamos…

-¿Para que lo necesitan?

-El debe volver para combatir y vencer a los ángeles…

¿Y quiénes son los que le necesitan para tal fin?

-Todos lo necesitamos.

-¿Estás segura?

-Así es.

-Realmente estás segura de todo lo que me estas diciendo-. Le inquiriría muy dudosa aquella presencia al advertir la carencia de seguridad en esa última respuesta. Sensación que la muchacha no fue capaz de poder contradecir.

-Dime niña. ¿De veras todos le necesitan para pelear?. ¿No será acaso tú quien de verdad le necesita?-. Cuestionaría aquella presencia con esa interrogante que no dejo indiferente a la aludida al interrogar derechamente a lo medular de las dubitaciones de esa chica.

-Sí, yo también le necesito-. Sería su dubitativa y a la vez franca respuesta.

-Y porque dices que le necesitas.

-Le necesito para que nos ayude.

-¿Para que el les ayude?. ¿No serán demasiadas las personas involucradas en tamaña frase?- La primera elegida intento responder, pero la expresión que gobernaba el rostro de aquella mujer claramente demandaba de esa niña la verdadera respuesta para dilucidar esa duda. Respuesta que la primera elegida otorgaría a la luz de una frase simple, mas no sencilla.

-Tal vez.

-¿Por qué dices "Tal vez"?

-¿Por qué debo hablar contigo?. Debo hablar con Shinji-. Contra preguntaría la chica con un ligero dejo de molestia en la voz, como si estuviera perdiendo la paciencia.

-El ya ha tomado una decisión, no puedo cambiarla por él…

-Pero él puede cambiarla si así lo desea.

-En verdad tienes fe en ello.

-Si.

Ante tan rotunda afirmación, la mujer no diría nada. En su lugar una juvenil voz de muchacho tras de ella irrumpiría no muy lejos, llamándola por su nombre.

-Rei.

* * *

En las instalaciones del puente de mando central, el personal llevaba ya varios minutos de tensa espera mientras chequeaban los datos a la espera de novedades.

-¿Cómo se encuentran las gráficas?-. Preguntaría la doctora Akagi.

-Todas se hallan estables, dentro de los parámetros esperados-. Respondió Maya.

-¿Y el nivel de sincronía de Rei?

-Se mantiene estabilizado al 125 por ciento.

-No hemos experimentado variaciones desde hace ya varios minutos-. Informaba otro operario.

-¿No creen que llevamos demasiado tiempo en este estado?-. Cuestionaría Misato con un tono que denotaba fuerte preocupación por el estado de los pilotos.

-Cierto. Pero por ahora solo podemos monitorear la situación y esperar, nada mas que eso podemos hacer-. Respondería la jefa de operaciones.

-¿Y si Shinji no regresa?

-Entonces el plan habrá sido un fracaso.

-¿Y si Rei fuere la que no regresare?

"Entonces sería nuestro fin", reflexionaría para sus adentros la falsa rubia, mientras sus labios permanecían sellados.

-¡Respóndame doctora! ¿Qué pasaría si fuere Rei la que no volviere?

-Descuide Mayor, eso no acontecerá.

-¿Y que le hace pensar eso?

-La verdad Mayor, es que no sabría fundamentar ninguna razón para afirmar esto-. Sería la respuesta recibida. Una que no inspiró ninguna confianza en aquella mujer. Sin embargo, decidió guardarse sus resquemores y aceptarla. Aunque no había hablado con ella desde que salieron del auto, por medio de los monitores veía de reojo a la segunda elegida quien ya estaba apostada en el interior de su Evangelión. Ignoraba que cosas podía estar pensando en esos momentos Asuka, solo parecía que una vez mas volvía a aparentar ser una chica fuerte; y, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente bien que en realidad ella era mucho mas frágil de lo que aparentaba. Con toda seguridad, y aunque no se lo hubieran dicho, ella había prestado atención a los detalles de la operación o, al menos, a parte de estos; y en caso de que se prestaran eventualidades, lo menos que necesitaban era tener a una piloto nerviosa e inestable. Pasara lo que pasara, debía guardar las formas y proyectar confianza, aun cuando ella misma no sintiera dicha confianza.

Pero todas las cavilaciones de la Mayor serían abruptamente interrumpidas cuando uno de los operarios informaría la noticia que todos estaban esperando.

-Se ha hecho contacto con otra presencia.

-¡¿Se trata de Shinji?

-Aun no lo sabemos bien. No muestra patrón azul o anaranjado. Solo sabemos que no es un ángel.

-Pero no sabemos si se trata de Shinji.

-Con toda seguridad lo es, pero sus patrones parecen tan diferentes desde la última misión.

-No importa doctora, igual debe ordenar su contacto.

-No podemos hacer eso Mayor-. Interrumpiría la jefa científica de operaciones.

-¿Por qué no podemos?

-Porque como le dijera antes, en esta etapa de la operación nosotros tan solo podemos monitorear la situación. Pero no podemos intervenir en la decisión que ocurra dentro del Eva. Nos guste o no, solo ellos pueden tomar la decisión, nada mas.

-¿Y no que este plan era para sacar al piloto de ahí?

-En estricto rigor no…

-¡¿No?

-El piloto solo puede regresar si él así lo deseare. De darse esta situación nosotros le ayudaremos a salir de ahí, de igual forma que una partera ayuda al niño a salir del vientre de su madre. Solo que aquí no podremos sacar al niño si este decidiera no salir.

-Entonces, al final todo quedará en las manos de Rei…

-…y de lo que decida Shinji.

-Ya lo entiendo-. Concluyó amargamente Misato, más bien para sí misma que para los demás escuchas. Decepcionada y derrotada ante esta realidad, a la Mayor no le quedaría mas alternativa que volcar en silencio toda su atención hacia los monitores; resignándose de mala gana a la expectativa de que todo saliera bien y el Eva le obsequiara el tan anhelado milagro.

* * *

Al reconocer aquella voz, aquella joven prontamente se voltearía para vislumbrar al dueño de dicha voz. Ahí vería al tercer elegido, quien se encontraba de pie junto a ella, situados ambos ahora en un lugar completamente diferente al que ella se encontraba hacía tan solo unos instantes atrás. Para sorpresa de la primera niña ambos se encontraban situados en un espacio infinito de blanquizca y fina arena inmaculada que se extendía bajo sus pies desde y hacia el infinito, amparados bajo el tenue celeste de un infinito cielo sin nubes; escenario que era señoreado por un sol blanco que en su cenit iluminaba, mas no calentaba, el ambiente. Este era un escenario absolutamente yermo e implacable que desconcertaba a la chica, máxime al darse cuenta que la entidad que respondía al nombre de Yui había desaparecido tras de sí, y que en su lugar solo podía vislumbrarse la prolongación infinita de aquél gigantesco y aséptico desierto blanco donde los dos jóvenes aparecían como las únicas presencias que parecían poblar aquél vasto y extraño paramo.

-Shinji-. Sería lo único que la primera niña atinaría a decir en aquel momento.

-Has vuelto Rei-. Respondería apáticamente aquel muchacho para, sin rodeos, entrar de plano a formular la pregunta clave.

-¿Has vuelto porque quieres que regrese?

-Así es-. Respondería la chica peliazul ante el rostro de un elegido que claramente manifestaba no estar deseando dicha situación.

-¿Dime Rei, por qué insistes en esa idea?. Ya sabes que no quiero volver a pilotear. No quiero volver a sufrir.

-Aun si el precio de esa decisión sea permanecer en la soledad eterna.

-Seguramente cualquier cosa es mejor que vivir inmerso en el dolor. A estas alturas no tengo ninguna mejor opción.

-Si la hay. Puedes enfrentar el sufrimiento y aprender a superarlo.

-Nuevamente estas hablando como Misato y los demás…

-…tal vez. O quizás solo este hablando como alguien que no quiere verte sufriendo.

-Para liberarme del sufrimiento tendría que morir.

-¿Regresar a la nada? ¿Por qué querrías eso?

-Tal vez sea porque me he dado cuenta que no importa donde vaya, nada tengo allá afuera. Aquí al menos tengo algo.

-Aquí tienes un mundo solitario. Un mundo donde tú alma tan solo comulga con la del Evangelion en un ideal artificial.

-Puede que no sea mucho, pero es lo mas a que puedo aspirar.

-No… yo no puedo entenderte…

-Tal vez no haya nada que entender. La verdad es que para mí ya no existe diferencia alguna entre permanecer dentro del Evangelion o fuera de él-. Le diría el muchacho antes de dar la vuelta para evadir la confundida mirada de la chica y contemplar por un instante la inmensidad que ahora se manifestaba delante de él, mientras contenía la respiración por un momento antes de inhalar profundamente, como si por medio de este accionar pudiera recolectar el valor necesario para concluir la respuesta pendiente, una que él sabía muy bien que desgarraría el corazón de esa chica, pero que ella debía de una buena vez conocer y entender.

-Se que quieres salvarme y crees poder hacerlo. Aun cuando en verdad ya no tenga salvación y no sepas siquiera si en verdad puedas o, incluso, debas hacerlo. Pero sin importar eso se que no puedes salvarme, porque nadie hacerlo, ni siquiera puedo hacerlo yo. Y no puedo hacerlo porque no tengo ninguna razón para siquiera intentarlo. Todo este tiempo he estado viviendo únicamente por inercia. No tengo valor para nada en la vida, ni siquiera para poner término a mi vida. Es por eso que me quedare aquí, en este mundo solitario donde solo estoy yo, donde no tengo que necesidad de probar algo o de buscar esquivos sentidos que ni siquiera se bien si existen.

-Pero dentro del Eva no tienes nada.

-Aquí tengo un mundo tranquilo donde no tengo nada que temer. En cambio no hay nada para mí allá fuera mas que la soledad malamente disimulada entre medio de tantos extraños a tu lado pero que en verdad nunca están a tu lado, extraños a los cuales nada de lo que me pase les importa realmente. Lo lamento.

-No Shinji. No tienes que lamentar nada. Solo tienes que venir conmigo.

-¿Volver? ¡¿Para que querría volver?. Para volver a sufrir, para volver a luchar, para volver a perder una y otra y otra vez. ¡Acaso eso es lo que tú y lo demás quieren…!

-Entre otras cosas. Debes volver a luchar. A luchar por ti, a luchar por lo que tú quieres.

-No Rei. Ya no quiero luchar, estoy cansado de hacerlo, estoy aburrido de buscar razones para perpetuar una monotonía que por mas razones que le busque solo puede verse como algo carece de todo sentido. Puede que quedarme aquí adentro carezca de todo sentido para ti, y tal vez tengas razón. Pero al menos aquí estoy bien y tranquilo, y eso me basta-. Declamo el muchacho antes de sentirse apesadumbrado por aquél carmesí mirar herido.

-Lamento mucho si sientes que te he herido o decepcionado. Pero no regresare a esa lucha, ya estoy cansado-. Fueron las últimas palabras que ensayó antes de intentar marcharse de ahí. Intento que sería frustrado cuando al verle partir ella correría unos pasos para atajarle y así voltearle y volver a ponerle frente a ella; mirándola a los ojos para que ella sin contención alguna ella le hablara desde lo profundo de su alma.

-¡¿Y tú crees que no estoy cansada? ¡¿Piensas que nunca he sentido ganas de desfallecer?. También he tenido ganas de renunciar y abandonarlo todo. No eres el único que ha sufrido, ni el primero que lo ha pasado mal. Mi vida tampoco ha sido feliz. Y sin embargo aun sigo luchando, aun sigo intentandolo…

-¡¿Y entonces porque sigues insistiendo?. Nunca nada parecía importarte y jamás tenías razones mas allá que el ciego cumplimiento del deber. Tan solo necesitabas que hubiera una orden para actuar. Nunca cuestionaste nada, porque nada te importaba…

-Tal vez antes nada me importaba. Pero las cosas han cambiado.

-¿Y que tanto han cambiado las cosas?-. Preguntó el muchacho a una chica que, de improviso, no supo como responderle.

-Ya me doy cuenta-. Se respondió a si mismo el tercer elegido luego de un tiempo con una sonrisa descreída en los labios mientras proseguía. –No fueron las cosas o las situaciones las que han cambiado. Eres tú quien ha cambiado. ¿No es así?-.

-Así es-. Respondería la muchacha sintiéndose extrañamente incomoda al ser descubierta. Ello mientras, sin darse cuenta, procedía a aflojar su agarre, haciendo que Shinji soltara la mano que le sujetaba de uno de sus hombros para retroceder ligeramente y volver a darle la espalda, alejándose otro par de pasos antes de retomar el dialogo.

-Siempre había pensado que cualquier cambio que tuvieras sería por obra y gracia de mi padre, pero no creo que ese sujeto haya sido responsable del cambio que hablas. Sino que todo fue gracias a ella. ¿No es así?

Y sin darle tiempo para una respuesta que estaba demorando bastante, él formularía la pregunta clave.

-Fue por Asuka. ¿No es así?

-Si. Fue por ella-. Respondió Rei con fuerte convicción. Ello mientras el chico era ahora el que parecía estar consternado por dicha revelación, aunque su débil y desganada voz tratara infructuosamente de no delatarlo.

-No lo sé bien, pero por alguna extraña razón lo imaginaba. Seguramente era inevitable que terminara aconteciendo.

-¿Inevitable dices?

-Aun así, me cuesta mucho tratar de entender como fue posible que aquello ocurriera-. Continuaría comentando con profunda perplejidad.

-¿A que te refieres?-. Cuestionaría con idéntica perplejidad la muchacha, al no estar entendiendo bien a que se estaba refiriendo él muchacho.

-No hay necesidad de hacernos los desentendidos. Sé bien lo que termino pasando entre ustedes-. Replicaría él algo molesto.

-Entonces… ¿Lo sabes todo?-. Pregunto ahora de tímida manera la jovencita, pregunta para la cual el silencio se yegüería como la única respuesta.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Fue durante la última batalla. Ahí pude verlo todo, fue ahí cuando pude darme cuenta de todo. Pude darme cuenta que finalmente habías encontrado tu razón para vivir y ser feliz. Y en verdad, me alegro mucho por ti Rei-. Señalo el chico con un tono ciertamente dolido e insincero que no se correspondía con los parabienes anteriormente dados, tonalidad que ella advirtió al sentenciar severamente.

-No estás hablando en serio.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque no percibo alegría ni veracidad alguna en tus palabras ni en tu existir…

-… ¿Sera porque tal vez no tenga muchas alegrías para compartir?-. Interrumpió el tercer elegido con cierto dejo de cinismo en su voz.

-Eres infeliz porque no conoces la felicidad y solo conoces la desdicha. Y a pesar de ello, insistes en quedarte aquí donde no eres feliz y nunca llegaras a serlo. ¿Por qué quieres quedarte aquí donde tan solo existe la nada?

-¡Deja ya de preguntarme eso!-. Grito molesto el chico.

-¡No!. Quiero ayudarte porque sé lo que sientes. Conozco lo que es la existencia sumida en el dolor y la desesperanza. Y se que eso no puede considerarse vivir.

-Compréndelo. Por más que quieras no puedes ayudarme, no puedes borrar el dolor ni la angustia que hay en mí. ¡Nadie puede hacerlo!.

-Shinji. Debes dejar de huir.

-Que deje de huir. ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?. Dame si quiera una razón para no estar aquí y regresar afuera contigo.

-¿Quieres una razón?

-Así es.

-Escúchame Shinji Ikari. Yo te quiero. Y no te quiero aquí adentro-. Sería la sorpresiva respuesta dada por ella, una respuesta para la cual él no estaba preparado. Lo evidenciaban sus músculos repentinamente tensos que delataban su brusca contrariedad, así como el tenso e incomodo silencio que se bruscamente se apodero tanto de él como de todo el ambiente. Definitivamente, esta no era la clase de respuesta que ella estaba esperando, y con sincera perplejidad en el tono de su voz ella se lo haría saber.

-¿Por qué no me respondes?

-No hablas en serio. ¿Verdad?

-Hablo en serio.

Tomándose otra vez su tiempo, el muchacho no respondió. En su lugar, ladearía tanto la mirada como su cuerpo para no verla directamente. Una vez mas, sentía que le faltaba el valor. El silencio se hizo largo, casi eterno. Y podría haber sido así para siempre de no haber mediado una pregunta que el realizaría escépticamente.

-Ayanami… ¿Por qué ahora me dices esto?-.

-Porque es lo que siento en mi corazón…

-Pero porque me lo dices ahora. ¿Acaso antes no sentías lo mismo?.

-Dime. ¿Acaso no sientes nada por mí?-. Contra preguntaría expectante la chica.

-No se trata de eso.

-Entonces dime de que se trata, porque no logro entenderlo.

-Me estas pidiendo abruptamente que defina algo respecto de lo cual no estoy seguro.

-Si no estas seguro, entonces deja de esconderte y voltéate. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mí, y si así fuere, me marchare de aquí para siempre-. Desafiaría ella al muchacho. Un desafió que, como ya se estaba volviendo toda una tónica, parecería tener que conformar al silencio como única respuesta. Situación que no sería aceptada por la peliazul, quien se acerco al chico para ser ella la que se situara frente a él; viéndose impactada por la cabeza tensa y gacha así como por la mirada triste y perdida de ese chico, quien parecía incapaz de responder o hacer algo.

-¿Qué dices?-. Diría ella ante el prolongado silencio de su compañero. Mutismo que demoraría un tiempo antes de ser quebrantado.

-Me cuesta responderte. Digo, no es que te odie o algo por el estilo, pero…

-¿Pero?-. Inquiriría ella ante tan abrupta y prolongada interrupción.

-Pero no puedo responderte.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Por que quieres confundirme de esta manera?. Dices que me quieres. Pero lo dices ahora, justo cuando ya no hay nada que hacer. Ahora cuando se que en verdad amas a otra, y que ella también te ama y que, con toda seguridad, te está esperando allá afuera. ¡¿Dime, cómo puedes ser así de insensible y veleidosa?

-No soy insensible y no quiero confundirte…

-Pero eso es lo que haces. Creí que eras diferente de todos los demás. Pero al final ni siquiera lo eres. No eres menos falsa que los demás.

-No soy falsa, porque de verdad si te quiero.

-¿Ah sí?. Entonces dime, que pasará con Asuka. ¿Acaso cuando salga irás a abandonarla para estar conmigo?... Y de mi padre, ¿Que hay con él?. ¿Acaso le seguirás guardando ciega obediencia y lealtad como lo has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Qué tienes que decirme de todo esto?

Ante todas estas interrogantes, el silencio sería la única respuesta que esa chica pudo dar, con lo que Shinji prosiguió.

-No Rei, eres incapaz de contestarme porque a pesar de todas tus intensiones se que en verdad tu no me amas-. Señalaría con esas palabras aquel muchacho mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza antes de seguir. –En verdad, ni siquiera sé si alguna vez llegaste a quererme. Siendo muy optimista, tal vez quizás sientas o hayas llegado a sentir alguna clase de empatía hacia mí, no sabría decirlo bien. Pero sea lo que hayas sentido no pudo haber sido más que eso, ¡Ni siquiera sé bien si en verdad pude llegar a ser para ti algo tan mísero como eso!. Siempre para ti todo se había reducido a mi padre. ¡Tu nunca necesitaste de algo mas porque tenerle era todo lo que te bastaba!. Y pensar que quizás alguna vez pude haber tenido dentro de mí la ilusión de poder haber llegado a ser para ti algo mas, a estas alturas tampoco lo sé bien. Pero sea lo que haya anhelado, nunca pudo llegar a ser algo más que eso, un inocente anhelo, una triste ilusión. Aquí o allá afuera ese hecho nunca cambiará. Así como nada logro ser capaz de cambiar la insalvable y perpetua distancia que me impidió comprender y acercarme a Asuka. Distancia que únicamente tuvo como posibilidad la de incrementarse día a día hasta develar lo que siempre fue manifiesto y obvio. Que ella y yo tan solo éramos un par de extraños que las circunstancias juntaron pero nunca pudieron acercar-.

El muchacho se detendría por algunos instantes, a la espera alguna clase de interrupción o réplica de la chica peliazul, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Él suspiro tristemente al constatar esto, agachando la mirada mientras terminaba. -Como puedes darte cuenta, tus intensiones son inútiles. De hecho, todo esto ni siquiera es inútil, es sencillamente absurdo. Todos podríamos haber terminado mejor, quizás, hasta debimos esforzarnos para haber terminado mejor. Pero por desgracia todo tuvo que terminar de esta manera. Al final, creo que es mucho mejor para todos que ceses con tu terca insistencia de querer sacarme de aquí y dejes las cosas tal como están-. Sería la amarga conclusión del muchacho para luego encaminar sus pasos hacia adelante, pasando por el lado de la chica ignorándola deliberadamente. Por contraparte el silente y triste lamento se cernía sobre el ser de aquella niña que, a pesar de todo, aun estaba ahí, cerca de ese chico quien a pasar de sus pasos aun podía percibir la presencia de ella. Presencia que hacía sentir mal a Shinji, debilitando su esmirriado coraje torpemente recolectado e insuficientemente acumulado, el que termino de esfumarse cuando ella demandaría respuesta para una última pregunta.

-Entonces. ¿Esto sería todo?

El tercer muchacho solo atino a detenerse pero no supo dar una respuesta a esa aseveración, pero para Rei el silencio indicaba lo innecesario de seguir esperando mas respuestas. Los angustiosos y eternos segundos sin palabras solo hacían confirmar la positiva respuesta a aquella interrogante. Ante esto ella tan solo pudo agachar la mirada y dar la vuelta mientras tristemente procedía a desandar sus pasos al haber comprobado la veracidad de lo afirmado antes por aquella mujer. Todo ello mientras aquél muchacho aún permanecía estático ahí atrás impertérrito en su decisión o, al menos, aparentando dicha estoicidad.

Por su parte, y por mas que lo hubiera intentado, la primera elegida debía aceptar que había fracasado en su cometido, y solo podía realizar el cometido de salir de ahí para regresar e informar a todos sobre la decisión de Shinji de no regresar jamás. Una determinación que la lastimaba en lo mas profundo de su ser, pero que Ayanami ya no podía en lo absoluto alterar. Con su corazón profundamente desgarrado, ella cogería las fuerzas que le quedaban y se daría vuelta para despedirse de aquel niño triste con una frase que ella hacía ya mucho tiempo había dejado de utilizar, precisamente, a petición de ese muchacho. Una despedida que no necesito de mayor fuerza para resonar con eco profundo en toda aquella desértica vastedad y, sobretodo, en los corazones de los ahí presentes.

-Adiós Shinji Ikari.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, aquella joven tristemente haría lento y definitivo abandono de aquel desolado paraje ante la presencia del tercer elegido quien, paralizado, voltearía su cabeza para contemplar como esa chica se iba alejando cada vez mas; y, esta vez, de manera definitiva. Era extraño, no se sentía nada de bien al haber adoptado esta medida, todo lo contrario, pero tal como él ya se lo había señalado durante los avatares del última batalla había tenido la oportunidad de ver mas allá de lo recomendado. Aun cuando se encontraba bajo el señorío del aquél ángel, o quizás gracias a ello, el tercer elegido había alcanzado, tal vez, sin querer, a visualizar los pensamientos y emociones de esa chica. Descubriendo en aquel entonces los verdaderos sentimientos de la chica peliazul y la chica afortunada a quien le correspondían esos sentimientos. Todo lo cual había dejado inmensamente desconcertado y adolorido al tercer niño quien en el fondo de su alma aun albergaba sentimientos por aquella muchacha. Para mayor contrariedad, y a pesar de todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que le había ocasionado, Shinji aun sentía albergar en lo mas profundo de su corazón nobles sentimientos hacia esa muchacha extranjera quien se había revelado como la destinataria del amor de la pálida chica, la misma por la cual él, alguna vez, también había albergado secretas expectativas. Pero todas esas inocentes ilusiones ya no serían posible nunca mas; y luego de tanto tiempo en ese confinamiento, lo que mas había hecho el tercer elegido fue repasar y analizar en su mente y en su corazón una y otra vez el resultado de aquellas revelaciones. De hecho, tanto tiempo mantenido en aquella infinita prisión habían hecho que aquel joven únicamente hubiera pensado durante todo ese tiempo en la significancia de todos aquellos descubrimientos.

Mientras continuaba cavilando en todos aquellos pensamientos, el muchacho contribuía al acrecentamiento de la distancia alejándose unos pasos mas, intentando así escapar definitivamente tanto de la joven que ingenuamente quería rescatarla como de los recuerdos de esa otra muchacha que debía estar esperándola afuera, pero también buscaba con esto huir una vez mas de sí mismo. Utilizando al Evangelion para escapar no tan solo de lo duro y triste del mundo que le había provocado tantísimos sinsabores, sino que también, para escapar de la revelación de aquellos sentimientos y de la verdad acerca de sus propios sentimientos; así como de todas las dudas y temores que tenía sobre ellos.

"Todo era tan solo una ilusión, una linda e inútil ilusión". Pensaba descorazonadamente de manera reiterada ese muchacho al darse cuenta de todo mientras sus pasos divergían aun mas su destino de el de ella. "Pero si yo no puedo ser feliz, al menos no me interpondré para que ellas sean felices". Concluiría resignadamente el tercer elegido, al repasar rápidamente todo lo que había visto en la última batalla; como si al refrendar mentalmente estas conclusiones se aprontara a sepultar sus sentimiento como peculiar pago de condena por un crimen que no cometió, pero por el cual parecía hallarse resignado a responder, aun cuando en lo mas profundo de su alma aun parecía resonar cierto débil y lejano clamor que imploraba reconsideración y resistencia contra tamaña decisión.

* * *

Desde el interior de su unidad Evangelion, la segunda elegida podía intuir lo que estaba pasando en la operación de rescate aun cuando ella no participara directamente de su desarrollo ni le estuvieran proporcionando detalles sobre la marcha de este. No sabía nada de la operación o de Rei y eso la estaba empezando a impacientar. En su lugar, le habían ordenado estar a la espera dentro de su Eva por si llegaba a acontecer alguna clase de acontecimiento que afectara la operación. Pero sabía bien que la mantención de espera en dicho sitio había sido ordenada por Misato precisamente para aislarla de la operación y de sus resultados ya que claramente no deseaban que ella se involucrara. Y con justa razón pensaba, ella misma temía convertirse en un obstáculo para el éxito de la operación como para el regreso de Rei, de donde quisiera que estuviere. Ello aún cuando no estuviere de acuerdo con la operación inclusive en esos instantes. Y sin embargo ella aguardaba ahí, esperando ahí sentada secretamente con los nervios tensados a la expectativa de que toda esta operación tuviera un pronto desenlace. Uno que, sin preveerlo, muy pronto llegaría a desatarse.

* * *

Dentro del Evangelión purpura, una distancia dejaría de acrecentarse cuando los pasos de la primera elegida se detendrían para contemplar aquel cielo buscando respuesta para su doloroso dilema. Ella debía regresar, no solo porque era su deber, sino porque afuera había alguien que le amaba y que en virtud de dicho amor había aceptado esperarla, y ella no podía fallarle. Pero mas fuerte era el sentimiento que gritaba desde su interior que no le permitía dejar ahí a Shinji, no importando que ese hubiera sido su expreso manifiesto; por mas que buscara aceptarlo algo dentro de su ser le indicaba que esa no era su verdadera voluntad, así como tampoco era la de ella, generándose así un apremiante imperativo que estaba oprimiendo el pecho a la chica de mirada escarlata de manera cada vez mas progresiva hasta el punto de hacerla caer de rodillas sintiéndose impotente para poder continuar mientras un grito desgarrador estremecía todo el lugar al tiempo que desde esa mirada gacha cayeron lagrimas, lamento que acompañaría un nuevo grito que la chica elevaba a los cielos y que esta vez iba dirigido hacia una entidad. Una que, al no responder de manera inmediata, la obligó a gritar su nombre mas alto.

-¡Yui!

* * *

De manera inesperada todas las alarmas se dispararían en el puente, mientras todas las proyecciones daban aviso de una de las peores cosas que podían estar aconteciendo.

-¡¿Hemos perdido contacto con Shinji?

-No tan solo eso doctora, también estamos perdiendo el contacto con la piloto-. Respondería Maya.

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?

-El ego de Rei se esta desvaneciendo. Tenemos dificultad para ubicarlo.

-¡No puede ser!-. Desesperó Misato.

-Intenten utilizar todas las conexiones neuronales para contenerla-. Ordeno la blonda jefa científica.

-Negativo. La señal no responde.

-Vuelvan a intentarlo.

-No funciona.

-¡La señal de Rei está cayendo en un espacio Klein!-. Alertó un operario.

-¡Por todos los cielos!

-¡¿Pero que significa todo esto doctora?-. Demandaría la Mayor Katsuragui a su amiga. Pero de esta tan solo obtendría un extraño pensamiento en voz alta.

-No fallaremos, no esta vez.

Y después de ello, vendría una orden que mas bien asemejaría a un grito.

-¡No permitan que el Eva absorba a la primera elegida!

Ni bien termino de decir esta frase, Ritsuko tomo su portátil y corrió hacía una de las consolas de MAGI conectándose a ella. Digitando desesperadamente secuencias con el fin de rescatar a los pilotos a como fuera lugar. O, al menos, eso era lo que pensaban todos los presentes. Pero los verdaderos pensamientos de esa mujer se encontraban muy lejanos del bienestar de alguno de los jóvenes. Tras los dedos rápidos sobre los comandos y mas allá de las desesperadas órdenes que daba a sus subalternos, la doctora pensaba en un propósito menos altruista, pero plenamente funcional a sus intereses. Uno por el cual estaba dispuesta a jugársela enteramente; todo con tal de poder finiquitar de una buena vez esa silenciosa obsesión que la había atormentado desde hacía ya tantos años y que la hizo proferir un oscuro susurro que en el ajetreo de la contienda logro pasar completamente desapercibido.

"Ya he soportado demasiado por tu causa. Pero esta vez no harás lo que tú quieras. No me ganaras Yui.".

* * *

Lejos de ahí, el prístino cielo de manera imprevista se oscurecería mientras el suave pero quebrantado susurro de cierta jovencita se comunicaba directamente desde el fondo de su corazón hacia el corazón de la omnipresencia que imperaba en la unidad exponiendo su lamento.

"Él no puede quedarse aquí".

"El solo desea quedarse aquí". Fue la respuesta recibida por el alma inmanente que en aquel Evangelion residía.

"Su corazón no escucha razones".

"Su corazón teme ser lastimado".

"Aunque quiero, no puedo ayudarle".

"El no quiere ser ayudado, aunque puedes hacerlo".

"Él tiene razón. No puedo salvarle si no lo desea".

"Sin embargo, aun queda una esperanza…"

"Una que él no quiere aceptar…"

"… una que en verdad tienes miedo de abrazar".

"Si lo hago, abandonare a quien amo".

"Si no lo haces, abandonaras a alguien que también estimas".

"Si ayudo a uno, inevitablemente condenaría a otro".

"Pero desde aquí tú podrías ayudar a ambos".

"Aun si con ello dejara de ser yo".

"Tú no desaparecerás. Porque tú eres yo, así como yo soy tú".

"Si aceptara mi destino ¿Podría salvarle?"

"Podrás ayudarle a ello. Pero cualquier salvación al final siempre dependerá de la voluntad del que pretende ser salvado".

"¡Entonces como podré salvar a Shinji!"

"No lo harás".

"¡¿Entonces por qué quieres desesperadamente ser una conmigo?"

"Porque no quiero que todos sean aniquilados".

"¿Aniquilados?"

"La aniquilación de todos los cuerpos y la disolución de todas las almas y conciencias en una única entidad. Esa era tu finalidad. Eso debía ser tu destino".

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"De tu destino previsto. De la tragedia que está llamada a concluir tu existencia y la de todos los demás".

Tras esas palabras Rei desesperadamente quiso clamar demandando un sentido para tal revelación. Pero esos gritos se acallarían antes de siquiera ser exclamados al reconocer que en el fondo de su ser ella conocía a la perfección las razones de ese destino. Ya sabía que había sido concebida como una herramienta por el Comandante Ikari para la consecución de una finalidad. Fin que no deseaba y que, extrañamente, ahora parecía estar cerca de conseguirse, solo que en un sentido muy diferente.

-¿Acaso es el destino algo inexorable?-. Cuestiono ahora en voz mas alta la peliazul en pos de una respuesta, una que no se escucharía en ningún lado y que permanecería irresoluta a medida que los instantes pasaban y se hacían inaguantables. Y de ello daba cuenta aquél inocente cuerpo temblaba cada vez mas fuerte, como su estuviera resistiéndose a la determinación que esa elegida no deseaba tomar, pero que debía realizar si quería luchar por salvarlos a todos, partiendo por ese muchacho. Y esa resistencia se incrementaba al pensar en ella.

-¿Y que pasará con Asuka?-. Demandaría saber la chica.

-¿Que pasa con ella?

-No quiero dejarla.

-¿Por qué?

-Si la dejo, la perderé para siempre.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella?

Rei no respondió de inmediato. En su lugar su semblante lentamente pareció cobrar inusitada vida entre tanta desdicha mientras sus labios esbozaban una suave sonrisa. La misma que hizo a Yui formular la pregunta clave.

-Dime. ¿Tú la amas?

Un sentimiento de fuerte y dichoso estremecimiento se acrecentó aun más el corazón de la primera elegida al verse ante esta interrogante. Una que lejos de amedrentarle la hizo detenerse unos instantes para pensar con aun mas fuerza en todos los momentos vividos y en todos los sentimientos explorados junto a esa muchacha pelirroja, momentos que habían cambiado su forma de ver la realidad. Revelándole una dicha que ella nunca había imaginado siquiera poder llegar a conocer y que ahora animaba su espíritu haciéndola liberar llena de emoción y ternura las palabras mas significativas que ella podía decir.

-Si. Yo la amo. La amo mas que a nada, nada me gustaría mas que estar con ella a cada momento, pase lo que pase.

Ante esta confesión, aquella presencia callaría por unos momentos antes de obligar a la peliazul a enfrentar otro cuestionamiento.

-Y sin embargo, le dijiste a Shinji que le querías. ¿Por qué?

El mirar rebosante de dicha que hasta ese momento tenían aquellos ojos carmesíes se deprimirían ligeramente y un ligero dejo de dolor se asomaría por ellos. A pesar de ello, no había amargura ni rencor en esos ojos, así como en las palabras que ella proferiría.

-Porque es verdad. En verdad quiero mucho a Shinji.

-¿Por qué nunca antes se lo dijiste?

-Porque no sabía cómo podía o como debía expresarle lo que sentía. Quizás, porque nunca me habían enseñado a entender lo que eran los sentimientos.

-Y ahora que los has descubierto ¿Dime qué es lo que en verdad sientes por Shinji?

-Es difícil de definir, porque es parecido pero no es igual a lo que siento por Asuka. Es un sentimiento especial que cuesta definirlo. Es como si quisiera estar siempre a su lado, cuidándolo y protegiéndolo para que así el pueda descubrir cómo ser feliz y llegue a serlo; para que nada malo llegue a pasarle. Quiero que él sea feliz, no quisiera verle infeliz…-. Diría la muchacha mientras la sincera dicha del examen de sus sentimientos desaparecía paulatinamente y la tristeza volvía a apoderarse de su voz, apagándola mientras un susurro desgarraba su frágil alma.

-Pero lo que yo anhele en verdad nada importa. Mi destino condena todas mis ilusiones. La alegría estaba prohibida en mi vida, la ilusión de llegar a conocerla era mi esperanza, la felicidad de alcanzarla fue mi dicha; y el descubrir la verdad, mi desdicha. Quisiera poder llegar a feliz, enseñar y compartir ese dulce sentimiento. Pero este cuerpo es animado por un alma ajena, uno cuyo único destino es regresar a la nada, donde nada existe y donde nada me espera. Quisiera evitar este suplicio, pero para salvar a todos a quienes quiero he de hacerlo…

A pesar de estar ahí, la etérea contraparte nunca dio respuesta a los lamentos de la triste piloto, mientras las lágrimas igualmente insonoras caerían de aquél pálido rostro mientras que con sus últimas fuerzas gritaría a los cuatro vientos la inevitable y amarga decisión final que nunca hubiera querido tomar.

-Muy bien Yui. ¡Acepto mi destino!. ¡Toma mi cuerpo!. ¡Toma mi alma!. Pon fin a este calvario y salva a Shinji.

* * *

Súbitamente los indicadores de "peligro" se desplegarían en todas las pantallas y el ruido de las alertas se incrementaban, dando cuenta de la convulsión imperante producto de esta situación que escapaba ya de todo control.

-La unidad primera se ha activado por si sola-. Informó uno de las operadoras.

-Refuercen todos los cerrojos-. Ordenó la Mayor Katsuragui.

-Todos los mecanismos de contención están tensionados a su máxima capacidad, dudo que puedan seguir aguantando más.

-Esta operación esta saliéndose de control. Podemos perder a la piloto-. Señaló Makoto como una sugerencia a la Mayor quien, al entender el posible resultado de todo esto de continuar las cosas tal como hasta ahora prontamente dio una orden.

-¡Aborten toda la operación!. ¡Saquen inmediatamente a Rei de la unidad uno!

-¡Es imposible, su forma ha escapado hacia un espacio de Klein!-. Informaría Maya.

-¡¿Estamos perdiendo su cuerpo?

-Peor que eso Mayor. También estamos perdiendo el mismo ego de la primera elegida-. Respondería la doctora con un tono tranquilo; quizás, demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de Misato.

-¡¿Y que vamos a hacer?

-Realizaremos el rescate de contingencia empleando a MAGI.

-¿Y si fracasamos?

-No existe razón para pensar así.

-¡Doctora!. ¿Qué pasa si fallamos?

-Entonces absolutamente todo estará perdido. Literalmente.

-¿Literalmente?-. Fue el cuestionamiento de Misato para el cual no habría respuestas. En su lugar, Ritsuko se desplazaba hacia otra consola a digitar frenéticamente instrucciones para intentar un último salvataje mientras gritaba ordenes y requería datos al resto del equipo en un frenesí que se alteró aun mas cuando otro operario frenético dio la noticia que nadie quería oír.

-Las ataduras de los brazos están cediendo.

-Sea como fuere refuércenlas a como dé lugar. Necesitamos esperar a que todo este listo. ¡¿Cuánto falta doctora para que todo este listo?

-MAGI calcula tener todo listo dentro de treinta segundos-. Respondería a esa pregunta la teniente Ibuki.

-Comiencen a preparar las agujas de inserción alrededor de la cápsula. Ahora-. Ordenó la científica jefe.

-Todas las agujas están dispuestas y preparadas una vez culminadas las preparaciones y cálculos de MAGI.

-Maya ¿Cuándo estará todo dispuesto?

-El termino de la configuración del rescate y la conexión con el Evangelion se llevara a cabo en T menos veinticinco, veinticuatro, veintitrés…

La cuenta regresiva necesaria para el rescate se transformaba en una espera angustiante para todos a medida que el transcurso de los segundos lentamente se reflejaba en el gigantesco cronometro digital que se vislumbraba por una de las dantescas pantallas. El nerviosismo de todos los responsables iba incrementándose a la espera que las plateadas y finas varillas clavaran violentamente. Pero de pronto una violenta explosión sacudiría el hangar y el puente de mando, mientras las novedades que llegaban atropelladamente no eran para nada alentadoras.

-…trece…

-Las ataduras del brazo izquierdo cedieron completamente-. Informo una operaria mientras se opacaba el conteo efectuado por su colega.

-…doce…

-El Eva ahora busca liberar su brazo derecho-. Informo ahora otro operario, interrumpiendo tanto a su colega como a Maya, quien nerviosa seguía aun con su tarea de realizar el conteo.

-…once…

-Esta soltando sus amarras.

-…diez…

-Todas las ataduras del brazo derecho fueron eliminadas…

-…nueve…

-Las sujeciones de los hombros han sido rotas.

-…ocho…

-Los brazos liberados del Eva intentan empujar el puente umbilical.

-…siete…

-El puente esta comenzado a ceder.

-…seis…

-Ha aflojado el puente. Este no aguantará mas.

-…cinco…

-El Eva ahora dirige sus manos al pecho.

-…cuatro…

-¡Por Dios! Esta desgarrando las armaduras pectorales-. Dijo asustada Misato; mientras Ritsuko formulaba mas bien para si una conclusión sombría.

-Desea exponer su órgano S2.

-…tres…

-Los restrictores pectorales están cediendo. No aguantarán mucho tiempo mas.

-¡Pero que desea hacer esa cosa!-. Exclamaría uno de los operarios.

-…dos…

"Liberar completamente su forma para desencadenar un tercer impacto. Eso es lo que desea el Eva". Respondería Ritsuko esta vez en su fuero interno mientras Misato, al ver que en el cronómetro solo faltaba un segundo para que todo estuviera listo, imploraba para sus adentros un anhelo.

"Por favor aguanta".

-…uno…

"Vamos Rei. No me falles". Rezaba Misato mientras las pantallas mostraban el pecho de la bestia desgarrándose para revelar un rojo y vívido núcleo en el instante mismo en que Maya informaba que MAGI tenía el programa listo.

-¡Ahora!-. Grito Ritsuko mientras en el acto decenas de finas y extensas vainas se clavaban secamente tanto al interior de la capsula de inserción como alrededor de la misma, incomodando al leviatán purpura que cesó en sus intentos de zafarse del puente umbilical para intentar sacarse los aparatos que mantenían las vainas.

-Todas las agujas han sido insertadas.

-Desconecten la energía principal del Eva y redirijan toda la potencia a las agujas. ¡Ahora!

El ruido de una descarga sacudió todo aquel hangar, ruido que hizo rugir a la bestia que luchaba por desencadenarse.

-¿Hemos encontrado a la piloto?

-Aun no.

-Aumenten la potencia-. Ordeno la blonda científica al ver el esfuerzo que hacia el Eva de sobreponerse al dolor para intentar, infructuosamente, deshacerse de los conectores por medio de los cuales se estaba sobrecargando la unidad.

-La resistencia del Eva esta cediendo.

-Bien. Sigan aumentando hasta la resistencia ceda por completo.

No pasaría demasiado tiempo antes que todos los indicadores signaran la progresiva reducción de la resistencia de la purpurea unidad. Y cuando otro operario informaría del hallazgo del ego de la piloto, fue que la doctora ordenó el paso final.

-Confinen esa forma. Máxima potencia ¡Ahora!.

Una monumental descarga paralizó a la bestia quien termino de proferir un retumbante grito de dolor que por algunos instantes fue capaz de asustar a casi todos los presentes antes que los brazos del leviatán se desplomaran rápida y pesadamente sobre el LCL, quedando el ruido de la agitación de dicho liquido como el único sonido que imperaría en todo el hangar. La tensa calma abarcaría también al puente de mando, donde a pesar de aquella tranquilidad en largo rato nadie sería capaz siquiera de mover un músculo o de pensar en algo distinto a la horrorosa contemplación de ese verdadero monstruo al que denominaban como el "Evangelion unidad primera". Inclusive, la propia doctora Akagi no pudo evitar por un momento horrorizarse para sus adentros ante tan dantesco espectáculo contemplado. Ello antes de que rápidamente se obligara a si misma a recuperar la compostura para retomar la dirección de la operación, imponiéndose con una orden.

-¡Saquemos el cuerpo de ahí!

* * *

Mientras en las profundidades de la tierra un grupo de personas luchaban contra un bestial engendro; muy lejos de ahí, en lo alto de los cielos, una cuadrilla de aviones cazabombarderos de las fuerzas de autodefensa sobrevolaban raudamente los cielos densamente cubiertos de nubosidad en búsqueda de un objeto volador abruptamente aparecido en los radares y que, a pesar de los múltiples intentos, no había logrado ser identificado.

-Aquí líder de escuadrón. Sobrevolando el valle de Oowakudani, aun no hemos logrado dar con el objetivo.

-Sigan buscando, los radares indican que el objetivo ha disminuido la velocidad hasta estacionarse sobre algún punto del valle cerca de su posición-. Demandó la voz del operador desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Entendido, continuaremos la búsqueda.

Antes que se cortara la comunicación, una tercera voz ingreso en la línea. –Capitán, mi radar ha encontrado un objetivo estacionado sobre nosotros.

-Informe la posición del objetivo.

-Los datos indican que esta a diez mil pies por encima de nosotros en dirección sur weste.

-Dirijan curso al objetivo y preparen formación defensiva-. Fue la orden recibida desde los cuarteles. Dicho esto, el escuadrón aceleró sus reactores y tomo altura para encontrarse solo segundos después con un extraño objeto circular que flotaba apenas escondido en lo más alto de una nube, reflejando furiosamente la brillante luz del sol que limpiamente señoreaba por encima de las blancas nubes.

-¡Visualizado el objetivo! Parece un halo compuesto por una cadena entrelazada semejante al ADN que gira sobre sí misma-. Describiría uno de los pilotos que salió del campo nuboso y vio el objeto que ahora estaba debajo suyo.

-Transmitan las imágenes.

-Transmitiendo señor.

-Intenten hacer contacto.

-Señor, no logramos hacer contacto con él. ¿Cuáles son las instrucciones?

-Disparen.

-Entendido. Disparando misil uno al objetivo-. Anunció uno de los pilotos al tiempo que un misil aceleró hasta encontrarse con el objetivo. Pero antes de siquiera tocarlo, el misil estalló. Ante esto, el líder de grupo se elevo por sobre el resto del escuadrón y el objetivo y volvió a bombardearle reiteradamente, con idénticos resultados infructuosos.

-Nuestros misiles no logran destruir el objetivo, es como si estuviera blindado por un campo de fuerza.

En eso, una orden peculiar vendría desde tierra.

-Emprendan la retirada. Registren todos los datos y reenvíelos de inmediato.

-¿Y qué haremos con el objetivo?. Esta por ingresar al espacio aéreo restringido.

-Hagan lo que se les ha ordenado. Este asunto ha escapado de nuestra competencia-. Ordenarían desde los cuarteles de la fuerza aérea de autodefensa antes de cortar la comunicación. Hecho esto, el comandante de la base se dirigió a un subalterno, limitándose a dar la siguiente orden.

-Capitán, clasifique toda esta operación como ultra secreta y luego proceda inmediatamente a informar del presente incidente y de la ubicación del objeto no identificado y de todos los restantes datos relacionados a NERV. Que sean ellos lo que se hagan cargo-. Ordenaría de forma bastante despectiva aquél hombre.

* * *

De regreso en el puente de mando los operarios daban cumplimiento a la orden dada por la jefa científica de operaciones. Para su sorpresa prontamente tuvieron novedades.

-Doctora, hemos logrado confinar una forma, sin embargo, no podemos determinar con exactitud de quien es o cual es su naturaleza-. Señalaría Makoto.

-No importa, sacaremos lo que sea que hayan confinado. No permitiré que esta operación fracase-. Señalo Ritsuko.

-Tenemos dificultades, es como si el Eva quisiera retenerlo-. Indico Maya.

-O sintetizarse con él.

-¿Sintetizarse doctora?-. Inquirió Maya.

-Es una posibilidad, pareciera que el Eva no pretende ponerlo fácil-. Sería la extraña "no respuesta" que la blonda mujer dio a su asistente en los mismos instantes que era informada por medio de otra operaria que el comando central de las fuerzas de autodefensa demandaba comunicarse de inmediato con NERV.

-Maldición, no ahora-. Señalo Misato mientras pasaba a tomar la línea directa con las fuerzas de autodefensa, esperando que solo estuvieran llamando por alguna nimiedad, como a veces solía acontecer. Pero a medida que tomaba conocimiento de la situación comentada desde el otro lado de la línea el semblante la mujer se tornaba cada vez mas serio. Todo indicaba que una vez mas el enemigo había escogido el peor de los momentos posibles para atacar.

-Es como si esos malnacidos tuvieran espías entre nosotros. Siempre saben cuando atacar-. Maldeciría para si misma la Mayor apenas colgó la línea, para luego dirigirse a todos con fuerte voz de mando.

-Atención a todo el mundo, las fuerzas de autodefensa nos informan que se ha presentado un objeto volador no identificado que se encuentra sobrevolando el valle de Oowakudani con rumbo a Tokio-3. Necesitamos examinar de inmediato el objeto y determinar si es o no un ángel.

-Mayor. No podemos emplear a MAGI. Todo su potencial esta siendo utilizado para el rescate de los pilotos-. Informaría Shigeru.

-Nuestras prioridades han cambiado. Necesitamos conocer si esa cosa es o no un ángel, y de serlo debemos idear su destrucción-. Ordenaría imprevistamente el Vice Comandante Fuyutsuki haciendo repentino acto de presencia mientras se dirigía hacia el sitial vacio que en ese puesto de mando estaba reservado para la comandancia.

-Señor Vicecomandante. ¿Dónde se encuentra el Comandante?-. Preguntó Misato intentando mantener la formalidad ante dicha presencia que si bien no era inesperada si podía ser algo molesta para el desarrollo de los planes de rescate.

-Mayor Katsuragui, creo que tenemos cosas mas importantes que preguntar por el comandante o por la razón de ser de esta improvisada y no autorizada operación. ¿Le parece si por ahora nos centramos en el presunto ángel?-. Cuestionaría el anciano con un tono que parecía oscilar entre la molestia y la ironía. Ante dicha disyuntiva, Misato opto por no replicar a su superior y limitarse a asentir con la cabeza para ir a retomar su puesto.

-Qué puede decirme de los datos aportados por las fuerzas de autodefensa. ¿Son de alguna utilidad?-. Volvió a inquirir el veterano hombre.

-No mucho, aparte de lo ya informado solo tenemos tamaño y forma del objeto, así como su ubicación, dirección y velocidad de desplazamiento.

-Bastante poco como para poder concluir algo definitivo-. Razono el anciano caballero antes de dirigirse a otra de las presentes.

-Doctora. ¿Es posible destinar parte de la capacidad de las supercomputadoras para analizar el patrón del objetivo, dada la pobreza de antecedentes?

-Es posible, pero poco aconsejable. Podría ponerse en riesgo toda la operación…

-La operación de rescate. Ya entiendo-. Completó la oración el viejo profesor mas para si que para el resto, mientras meditaba por unos instantes antes de proseguir. -¿Y sería posible analizar el patrón del objetivo empleando la réplica de MAGI en Matsushiro?-.

-Lo es. Aunque al estar lejos de aquí, dicho sistema no puede obtener por si mismo la información espectral y visual necesaria para poder procesarla. Debemos hallar la manera de sondear el objeto.

-Entendido-. Asintió el hombre antes de cambiar de funcionario. -Mayor Katsuragui, comuníquese inmediatamente con los pilotos y envíelos a estudiar la situación. Así mismo, y por motivos de seguridad, ordenen la inmediata evacuación del centro de Tokio-3 y el traslado a los refugios del resto de la población-.

-A la orden-. En el acto, la mujer se dirigió a los operarios mas cercanos. – Preparen la formación de batalla para Tokio-3. Hyuga, da la orden de evacuación e informa de este hecho al municipio, prefectura de gobierno local y a todos los ministerios involucrados. Aoba, comunícame inmediatamente con el Eva 02-.

-Entendido-. Respondieron a coro los hombres. Casi en el mismo acto una imagen se desplegaba en uno de los gigantescos monitores, a la cual se dirigió la joven oficial.

-¿Puedes oírme Asuka?

-Por supuesto.

-Escucha, tenemos un objetivo volador no identificado dirigiéndose por Oowakudani en dirección a Tokio-3. Como toda la capacidad de MAGI esta centrada en el rescate necesitaremos observar al objetivo para recolectar datos que nos permitan confirmar si es o no un ángel. Debido a las circunstancias, deberás mantenerte a distancia y no podrás iniciar el ataque hasta que conozcamos el objetivo y podamos planificar una estrategia de batalla. Desde ahora todo estará en tus manos, ¿Lo has entendido?.

-De acuerdo Misato-. Respondería la pelirroja con la serenidad orgullosa tan característica suya mientras era lanzada a la superficie, consciente que en esta ocasión todo dependería únicamente de ella. Mientras se elevaba pensaba ansiosamente en el enfrentamiento, no solo para acabar con el enemigo, sino que también para probarse tanto a si misma como a los demás que el hecho de haber sido abatida en las últimas batallas no significaba que estuviera vencida. Ella no solo podía combatir y destruir al enemigo, sino que también podía hacerlo ella sola y por si sola. Con ella y Rei bastarían. Debía demostrar a todos los demás que estaban rotundamente equivocados, ellas no necesitarían de ningún "macho invencible" que viniera a destruir al enemigo como si fueran ellas damiselas en peligro a la espera permanente de ser rescatadas; mucho menos dependerían de un "idiota" que siempre lloraba por nada y que lo evadía todo viviendo lastimeramente con el único afán de obtener de los demás un poco de lástima que le permitiera vivir en perpetuo estado de auto indulgencia.

"No voy a inspirar lastima, no lloraré ni renunciare. Venceré y regresaré. No te fallaré Rei, tú no me falles, no lo hagas". Juramentó e imploró la segunda elegida mientras seguía ascendiendo.

* * *

De regreso al puente, una deliberada interrogante sería planteada por el viejo profesor incomodando a mas de alguien.

-¿Por qué no fue enviada Rei junto a su Evangelion?

-Porque la primera elegida no se encuentra en su unidad.

-¿Y donde se encuentra ella?-. Demando saber aquel caballero cuyo rostro sutilmente parecía impacientarse a medida que pasaban los segundos sin que nadie se dignara a responder, tónica que solo se alteró cuando Misato asumió la responsabilidad de lo que podía acontecer respondiendo la inquietud de ese hombre.

-Rei Ayanami se encuentra participando de la operación de rescate del tercer elegido.

La perplejidad súbitamente se apodero del rostro del Vicecomandante quien incrédulo públicamente exclamó su sorpresa. -¡¿Qué cosa esta diciendo Mayor?

-Que hemos empleado a Rei para intentar salvar a Shinji-. Respondió con fuerte decisión en su voz la Mayor; como si estuviera ella mas que presta, ansiosa quizás, de enfrentar de una buena vez el poder del alto mando y saber hasta donde ellos serían capaces de llegar, ahora que podía ver claramente como la perplejidad que partió mostrado el profesor había devenido ahora en franca molestia. No obstante, esos deseos se verían truncos, al menos por ahora, al dirigirse Fuyutsuki ahora a la persona de la jefa científica de operaciones con una sola orden.

-Doctora, disponga un grupo de sus mejores operarios y científicos y saque inmediatamente a Rei de allí. El resto del personal respaldará a la Mayor Katsuragi en la operación contra el objetivo. ¿Esta claro?.

-Entendido-. Respondió la blonda científica, ordenando al equipo que se encontraba junto a ella mantenerse en sus posiciones mientras que el resto paso a estar bajo las ordenes de Misato, enfrentando al objetivo. Una vez realizado esto, Ritsuko tomaba control de la consola principal de MAGI asumiendo personalmente la tarea de concluir rápidamente y a tiempo el programa consistente en una variación del plan de rescate para Shinji que infructuosamente fuera ensayado la primera vez. Aunque en realidad la blonda mujer tan solo terminaba de afinar y adaptar un nuevo programa que había elaborado secretamente durante los preparativos de aquella primera operación de rescate y que ahora la necesidad imperativamente parecía demandar su implementación.

-Mantengan el confinamiento a como de lugar. Maya, prepara todo para realizar la conexión directa con el núcleo del Eva 01-. Solicitó la facultativa.

-Conectar el núcleo. ¿Que vamos a hacer doctora?-. Pregunto la teniente Ibuki.

-Terminaremos la misión que nos convoca. El rescate del primer y el tercer elegidos-. Respondería la doctora con un dejo muy extraño en su voz, como si detrás de aquellas palabras existiera una intensión adicional escondida. Lo que provoco en la joven operaria la curiosidad de saber que era ese algo mas que parecía estar involucrado. Pero sabía bien que no era su misión hacer mas preguntas, sino que en esos momentos su deber se encontraba en el plan de rescate. Fue así que, comunicándose con otros operarios principio a preparar la nueva tarea.

* * *

En otro lado, y en esos mismos instantes, el Evangelion unidad segunda emergería desde una de las plataformas estratégicas e inmediatamente tomaría su fusil disparador de partículas enviado por otro edificio estratégico mientras avanzaba sus pasos hacia el destino señalado. En un primer momento ella fue incapaz de ver algo, pero no pasaría demasiado rato antes que enfocara su vista y por medio de los aumentos de objetivo este finalmente apareciera de entre las nubes y se dejara ver mientras descendía lentamente hacia la ciudad, como si graciosamente quisiera dejarse caer.

-Visualizando al objetivo, transmitiendo datos-. Comunicó la segunda elegida, agregando como comentario. –Su formación es helicoidal y esta rotando sobre sí mismo. Parece una cadena infinita. Definitivamente no es una formación natural-.

-¿Podemos determinar el estatus del objetivo?-. Demando Misato a uno de los operarios.

-Negativo. Su patrón de ondas está cambiando cíclicamente del naranjo al azul y viceversa.

-¿Y qué significa eso?

-Que aun no podemos confirmar una respuesta.

-Demonios-. Espetó Misato antes de transmitirle la información a Asuka. –Escucha, no podemos atacar aún. Deberás mantenerte atenta y esperar mientras observamos al ángel.

-¿Por qué debemos de esperar?

-Porque es muy posible que esa formación no sea definitiva.

-¿Y por cuanto tiempo tendremos que hacerlo?

-Hasta que tengamos la información suficiente para idear una estrategia. Por mientras, deberás evitar el combate-. Dicha respuesta no gusto a la colorina, pero por otro lado sabía bien que en estas condiciones no podía asestar el primer golpe. Sin embargo, no pasaría demasiado tiempo antes que la situación comenzara a cambiar.

-Todas las líneas se están fundiendo en un único cuerpo circular. Esto no me gusta-. Advirtió la piloto de la unidad segunda.

-Lo hemos confirmado, tenemos patrón azul. Es un ángel-. Reportaría uno de los operarios.

-Asuka. Prepárate para el ataque-. Advirtió la Mayor.

-Ya me lo esperaba-. Señalo la piloto al ver como el enemigo rompía su perfecta formación pasando a atacar directa y raudamente, cual verdadera serpiente alba, el cuerpo de la unidad segunda. Ofensiva que ella intentaría repeler a punta de potentes disparos de su arma, los cuales no lograron en lo absoluto detener o morigerar el rigor y la velocidad de la embestida de aquel enviado. Solo gracias a una oportuna acción evasiva la piloto de la unidad dos evitó el encuentro con el enemigo.

-Los disparos del fusil no surtieron efecto. Necesito algo mas poderoso-. Solicito la piloto.

-Dirígete al bloque cinco. Ahí recibirás una sierra dual progresiva.

-Entendido-. Señalaría mientras corría a toda prisa hasta arribar a un edificio estratégico del cual sacaría un gigantesco aparato semejante a una gigantesca motosierra, la cual apenas la tuvo en sus manos fue rápidamente activada dirigiéndola hacia el objetivo.

"¡Vaya!. Si que me parezco a Jasón con esta arma", pensó brevemente la piloto al sentir el ruido y la potente vibración que experimentaba al tener en las manos de su unidad tamaña arma de múltiples filos dentados de dura aleación que rápidamente se sucedían y que, además, vibraban a muy alta frecuencia, con un mecanismo muy semejante al de los puñales progresivos que tenían los Evas, de ahí lo de sierra dual progresiva. Pero una alerta le hizo recordar que carecía de tiempo para entretenerse demasiado en dichas cavilaciones.

-¡Arriba a tu derecha Asuka!

La piloto observo como el enemigo se aprontaba a atacarla en picada, en una acción evasiva el Eva 02 esquivo el objetivo saltando sobre él dejándolo pasar, mientras este impactaba duramente el suelo antes de levantarse, levitando a poca altura del suelo y acelerándose mientras daba la vuelta a fin de volver a intentar la embestida. Al ver esto Asuka rápidamente analizo sus opciones y decidió esperar un tiempo, hasta que el objetivo estuviera más al alcance de su arma, lo que ocurrió cuando a menos de doscientos metros el enemigo dejo el nivel del suelo y se elevo para atacar el pecho del Eva. Fue entonces cuando la unidad escarlata se elevo en un portentoso salto desplegando visiblemente su escudo AT mientras que con un furioso grito asestó su arma, impactando certera y violentamente el objetivo, deteniendo su embestida mientras la sangre manaba profusamente del atacante a medida que la sierra iba avanzando, desgarrando y partiendo en dos aquel blanquizco cuerpo en busca del núcleo del ángel, labor que dicho instrumento desarrollo con implacable eficiencia, abriéndose paso por entre los desparramados restos hasta que conjuntamente con la caída impacto al medio del objetivo, donde su raudo avance forzosamente se detendría, ello mientras se alcanzaba a vislumbrar un fulgurante destello dorado entre medio de tanta sangre salpicada que se interponía.

-¡Escudo AT desplegado!. Creo que he encontrado su núcleo.

-Aumenta la potencia, debes destruirlo a como de lugar.

-Claro, para ti es muy fácil decirlo. ¡Acaso no tienen algo mas poderoso que esto!-. Regaño la piloto a su tutora mientras aumentaba al máximo la potencia de su arma sin que esta lograra disminuir la resistencia del enemigo. A pesar de todo ella no pensaba ceder, y aunque sus propios brazos estuvieran tensos por el esfuerzo del empuje, seguiría adelante mientras mentalmente repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza "No voy a perder". Mantra que ella mantuvo hasta que una alarma la hizo prestar atención a un pequeño gran detalle que le señalaban los proyectores.

-Mierda. El arma se esta sobrecalentando.

-La presión no aguantará mas-. Informaron a la Mayor.

-¡Abandona el objetivo. Sal de ahí!-. Sería la orden impartida. Sin embargo la chica se negaba a salir de ahí, eliminaría a ese enemigo y pensaba hacerlo a como de lugar.

-¡Venceré a esta cosa, solo esperen un poco!-. Solicito la joven confiando quizás en que justo un segundo antes de la llegada de la hora aciaga el arma destruiría el núcleo, como había pasado ya en otras oportunidades. Pero a medida que pasaban los segundos lo único que veía avanzar eran los indicadores de presión del arma que se estaban volviendo críticos, tornando la situación inmanejable hasta el extremo de que el arma ya comenzaba a sacudirse violentamente para todos lados, amenazando con romperse o, peor aún, con volverse inmanejable. Entonces comprendió que mantener este ímpetu no le llevaría hacia ningún resultado fructífero y rápidamente intentó cambiar de estrategia. Y muy pronto tuvo la idea.

Incrementando al máximo su campo AT, el Eva 02 paso a sostener el arma únicamente con su mano derecha mientras que con su izquierda tomaba uno de los largos restos del ángel que parecían lacias y desgarradas sogas inertes empapadas en sangre para amarrarlas alrededor del mango del arma. Hecho esto, prestamente tomo el arma con su mano izquierda para replicar el procedimiento con la mano derecha tomando el otro resto colgante, asiéndolo al arma justo en el momento en que los indicadores advertían de la sobrecarga completa y del inminente riesgo de explosión.

-¡Muere maldito gusano!-. Grito la pelirroja antes de terminar de incrementar la potencia del arma junto con aventar lejos con todas sus fuerzas al enemigo varios centenares de metros hasta que este termino incrustado en una torre de alta tensión que cruzaba un parque no muy lejano, donde el enemigo se enredaba a medida que sus restos eran tosca y violentamente aserrados por la sierra mientras se retorcía intentando así liberarse del arma clavada por su rival. Un breve forcejeo por la supervivencia se libraría por algunos instantes hasta sentirse un crujido, seguido de la caída del objetivo junto con la torre y el tendido eléctrico. Y después de ello, vendría una fuerte y fulgurante explosión que violentamente sacudiría todo antes de que el ruido diera paso al espeso manto de silencio. Todo ello mientras todos a través del Eva 02 y su piloto expectantemente intentaban vislumbrar los restos del ángel entre el amberino brillo del fuego y el oscuro gris del humo que velozmente pasaba a opacar el impacto de la explosión.

-¿Fue destruido el enemigo?-. Pregunto Misato luego de tanto tiempo transcurrido sin obtener señal alguna del objetivo.

-Aun no podemos saberlo con seguridad, el sistema no puede proporcionarnos una respuesta-. Contesto Makoto.

-Asuka, espera un momento y luego acércate para visualizar los restos del ángel.

-Claro. Desde esta distancia tampoco puedo verlo-. Comento la muchacha mientras su unidad recogía su fusil tirado unas calles atrás y emprendía sus pasos con relativa agilidad hasta llegar a las afueras del parque. Ahí ella aguardo mientras esperaba que la oscura humareda amainara para permitirle ver el estado del enemigo. Sin embargo, y luego de varios instantes, aun no se lograba visualizar nada.

-¿No han percibido aun ninguna señal?-. Pregunto la piloto.

-No. Los sistemas aun no han podido detectar nada-. Fue la respuesta obtenida desde el cuartel.

-Entrare a inspeccionar. Mi cable umbilical esta tirante, por lo que me reconectaré en el punto dieciséis.

-Entendido. Cesen el suministro de energía en el cable y derívenla hacia el punto dieciséis-. Se alcanzo a escuchar la orden por el sistema de audio mientras el Evangelion rojo cambiaba su arma de mano a fin de desconectarse. De ahí solo quedaban un par de pasos del gigante para arribar al punto y uno mas para voltearse mientras realizaba la conexión. Pero sería llegando a este último paso donde las cosas una vez mas cambiarían de manera estruendosa al sonido de una alarma.

-¡Hay actividad en la zona de la explosión!-. Señalo Makoto.

-¡Cuidado!-. Advirtió Misato a la piloto, mientras que en la superficie una sorprendida muchacha giraría su cabeza para averiguar de que se trataba dicha actividad. Pero solo consiguió vislumbrar un violento y cegador haz de eléctrica luz blanca que instintivamente obligo a la segunda elegida a cerrar sus ojos y a utilizar sus manos junto con las del Evangelion para cubrirse del fulgor. Siendo entonces, cuando un súbito impacto sacudió el enorme cuerpo del leviatán colorado.

La fuerza de tan inesperado impacto hizo que Asuka abriera sus ojos de manera violenta, constatando que el resplandeciente brillo cegador había desaparecido y que la fuerza del impacto parecía perseverar mas allá del golpe. Sin embargo, tendría que irrumpir un grito desde el centro de control para que ella volviera en sí.

-El ángel ha atravesado las placas pectorales del Eva.

-¡¿Situación del campo AT del Eva?-. Demandó saber Misato.

-Débilmente desplegado, no logra rechazar el ataque.

-La sincronización del Eva con su piloto esta cayendo paulatinamente.

-Asuka, incrementa la potencia de tu campo AT y expulsa al ángel.

El Eva 02 incremento dicho campo, pero dicha potencia renovada no lograba cerrar la brecha que permitía al enemigo seguir adentrándose mas al interior del Eva, perforando y penetrándole cada vez mas profundamente.

-El enemigo esta adentrándose cada vez mas dentro del tórax de la unidad dos.

-¡Esta buscando las conexiones nerviosas que le permitan llegar al núcleo!

-El ángel esta respondiendo expendiendo e incrementando su campo AT.

-¡Asuka!

Todas las imágenes eran contestes en mostrar la desesperada lucha de unidad segunda por extraer al ángel del cuerpo del Eva con sus propias manos mientras se veía a parte de la avanzada del cuerpo invasor completamente ensangrentada embistiendo reiteradamente hacía el violentado interior de la bestia roja enteramente cubierto del viscoso humor sanguinoleo del Eva, el mismo que pesadamente caía periódicamente al asfalto de aquella desierta avenida. Pero lo que aquellas imágenes no lograban mostrar era el sufrimiento de la piloto al esforzarse en detener al enviado, no solo por el férreo empuje que este realizaba, sino que producto de tanta tensión estaban comenzando a surgir misteriosas hinchazones en las manos del Eva semejantes a venas grotescamente inflamadas; mismas hinchazones que prontamente aparecerían también replicadas en las propias manos de la segunda elegida. Desesperada ante tamaña visión grotesca, Asuka extraería raudamente de su arsenal su cuchillo progresivo y como insana procedería a apuñalar una y otra vez al objetivo, a ver si de esta manera este la soltaba y cesaba su ataque. Sin embargo, ni la violencia de las reiteradas puñaladas ni el rigor de las profundas laceraciones sufridas parecían hacer detener el ataque de aquel enviado. Es mas, estos solo parecían avivar en el ángel su ímpetu de apoderarse de la unidad colorada al irrumpir violentamente, cual verdadera profanación, dentro del cuerpo del Eva para estallar dentro de la ficta matriz generando grotescos ganglios que violentamente se inflamaban a tal nivel que sobresalían visiblemente del cuerpo del Evangelion a medida que sus ramificaciones se extendían por todo el abdomen en forma de rugosas y gruesas varices que dolorosamente sacudían tanto a la bestia como al mismo cuerpo de la piloto, dolor que experimentaría ella en carne viva al sentir una cálida y viscosa sensación que inflamaba su vientre, expandiéndose y profundizándose gruesamente por todo su cuerpo, cual grotesca y forzosa posesión que también procedía a dejar su marca en aquel cuerpo gracioso.

-¡Déjame!, ¡Déjame!. ¡Sal de mi interior!-. Gritaba con desesperación la joven al sentirse ultrajada mientras todos sus esfuerzos por deshacerse del ángel reiteradamente resultaban inútiles. Lejos de dejarla, el ángel cada vez parecía volverse más fuerte, no importaba que tan fuerte fuera su lucha, el ímpetu de aquel violador siempre parecía ser superior. Y una información que alcanzo a escuchar del audio del cuartel termino de ensombrecer las perspectivas de la piloto.

-¡Ha comenzado la contaminación biológica del Eva!

-El porcentaje de asimilación ya ha superado el cinco por ciento y continua incrementándose.

-¿Qué pasa con el escudo AT del Eva?

-Se despliega, pero es neutralizado constantemente.

-Asuka debes salir de ahí.

La orden no recibió respuesta. Jadeante por tanta presión y abatida por tanto dolor, la segunda elegida decidió intentar acometer un último esfuerzo antes de claudicar. Juntando todas las fuerzas y tomando al enemigo desde el punto mismo donde este acometía su penetración, Asuka cerró sus ojos y con furia decidida apuñalo el vientre del Eva para arrancar de raíz aquel mal que la aquejaba.

-¡No lo hagas Asuka!-. Fue la férrea orden recibida por la piloto. Sin embargo, ella no haría caso de tal requerimiento; la piloto continuaría auto infringiendo a su Eva hondas heridas corto punzantes mientras seguía esforzándose al máximo para ignorar el agudo dolor que ella misma padecía gracias a la profunda conectividad que el enviado había logrado con la unidad y su ocupante.

-¡Mayor. La sincronización ha dejado de decrecer!. ¡Ha comenzado a incrementarse!

-El ángel avanza en su asimilación con el Eva 02.

-¡Maldito mal nacido!. ¡¿Como es posible esto?-. Exclamo furiosa Misato ante tamaña mala nueva para luego dirigirse a la impetuosa pelirroja. -Asuka, detén ya esta locura. El ángel está uniendo su nivel sincronización con el tuyo para lastimarte-.

-¡No!. No le permitiré a esta cosa ganar. La destruiré aunque sea lo último que haga-. Replicó la aludida con dolor y gran esfuerzo en su voz que denotaba la férrea lucha que daba para extraer a mano desnuda desde las mismas entrañas del leviatán colorado a tan esquivo invasor. Por su parte, el cuerpo del enemigo paulatinamente fue cediendo hasta que por fin, tras una ardua batalla, este saldría del interior de su invasor dejando ver parte de su avanzada deformada en múltiples ramificaciones ensangrentadas, algunas de las cuales al salir se extendían como colgantes varices en un verdadero espectáculo grotesco que hacía parecer que el rojizo Evangelion estuviera pariendo la monstruosa y ensangrentada raíz de un cándido árbol diabólico.

-Un poco mas, tan solo un poco mas…-. Se animaría la piloto al sentir que faltaba muy poco para liberarse de aquella invasora presencia. Ante esa expectativa, cerro sus ojos y acometió un último esfuerzo para arrancar ese mal que la aquejaba. Esto mientras los ganglios que el objetivo había desarrollado se resistían a la expulsión, hinchándose y transformándose en amplios y filosos garfios que inmisericordes se incrustaban en las carnes del Eva, desgarrándolas a medida que estos insistían en asirse a su interior.

-¡Maldita bestia infame, sal de mi interior!-. Grito la piloto mientras seguía esforzándose en esa desigual contienda sintiendo como su propio vientre era desgarrado por aquel engendro que virulentamente se oponía a salir. Con el rostro lleno de dolor y deformado e inundado por las duras lágrimas, la pelirroja dio un último grito agudo de dolor y experimento dentro de si un profundo desgarramiento que parecía indicar que finalmente todo había terminado. Pero algo entrabaría aquel instante de dicha.

En vez de liberarse completamente de aquella raíz perversa, esta abruptamente estalló dentro de esa matriz antinatural, licuándose y permeando todo a su paso a la velocidad del rayo mientras todas las conexiones nerviosas del Eva rojo se desplomaban y el personal de NERV no podía sino entrar a reconocer que el control de la situación simplemente se les estaba escapado de las manos.

-¡Saquen a Asuka de ahí!-. Grito la Mayor Katsuragui en un intento de desafiar tan adverso panorama.

-Negativo, el Evangelion rechaza las órdenes de eyectar la cápsula-. Señaló uno de los operarios.

-Vuelvan a intentarlo-. Reitero Misato solo para constatar nuevamente el rechazo que el Eva hacía de esa orden. Intentos infructuosos que no prosperaban se sucedían uno tras otro cuando el grito mas fuerte jamás realizado por persona humana alguna se escucho desde el interior del Eva 02 justo antes de que en el acto todas las señales tanto del Evangelion como de la piloto desaparecieran súbitamente y sin ninguna razón aparente, quedando únicamente operativos los sistemas de imagen y audio que permitían escuchar a la piloto, pero que se develaron completamente impotentes para brindarle instrucción o apoyo, no importando cuanto el personal lo hubiera intentado. Sistemas que por unos instantes permitieron ver y escuchar el padecimiento de la joven colorina antes que todos los sistemas finalmente cesaran en sus operaciones; generando con ello una inquietante incertidumbre que con el lento pasar de los segundos tan solo se incrementaba al mantenerse invariable esta situación por mas que intentaran lo contrario.

"Maldita bestia sádica". Murmuro la Mayor antes de verse obligada a adoptar una de las decisiones mas difíciles de toda su vida.

-Preparen el sistema de simulación del Eva 00 y mándenlo a combatir.

-¿A combatir?. ¿No rescataremos a la piloto?-. Pregunto Makoto.

-El sistema de simulación únicamente se encuentra diseñado para el combate, no para efectuar operaciones de rescate-. Respondió Misato con un profundo dejo de rabia y culpa en su voz. No era para menos, ella conocía y había visto en acción el potencial de dicho sistema, uno que en para la Mayor parecía mas bien una bestia infame concebida desde la matriz del mismísimo demonio.

-¿Y que pasara entonces con el Evangelión unidad segunda?-. Cuestiono ahora Aoba en una interrogante de la cual todos a esas alturas ya se estaban haciendo participes. Ante tamaña encrucijada, Misato se sintió obligada a pedir perdón en y desde lo mas profundo de su alma mientras hacia ingentes esfuerzos para poder encontrar la voz y el coraje necesario para dictar la que, en ese momento, se mostraba como la orden mas difícil que jamás hubiera dado, la única opción posible que le iba quedando.

-No hay opción-. Diría ella como si así buscara de alguna manera exculparse para luego alzar aun mas la voz. -Declaren oficialmente al Evangelion unidad segunda como unidad perdida en combate-.

-Pero Mayor. Ordenar eso significaría…

-Significa que la derrota del ángel es ahora el objetivo único que debemos acometer a cualquier costo.

-¿Y que pasará con la piloto del Eva 02?

-El objetivo ahora es destruir el ángel y evitar que ocasione el tercer impacto, a cualquier costo que sea necesario.

-Entonces con esto la piloto podría; digo, seguramente ella…-. Intento decir uno de los operarios. Pero ni él ni ninguna otra persona fue capaz de continuar la idea o de manifestar oposición alguna. De pronto, todas las palabras que podrían decirse o siquiera pensarse serían tácitamente silenciadas de manera tan brusca como estas emergieron en sus conciencias. Ya no hubo valor para que él o cualquier otro de los presentes pudiera ser capaz de continuar con la frase. La jefa de operaciones sabía positivamente en que estaban pensando todos, porque ella misma lo estaba pensando. Sabía que estaba al borde de ordenar una decisión mas que difícil; estaba por asumir sobre sus hombros el peso de una verdadera condena a muerte que ella misma estaba dictaminando. El dolor y la ira por convertirse en la máxima y única responsable del infierno que estaría ad portas de desencadenarse, Así como la carga de sentirse culpable de antemano por enviar a su otra protegida al sacrificio era verdaderamente un calvario para la responsable de la última orden imaginable que podía mandar y que ahora debía verse obligada a ejecutar. No obstante todo lo anterior ella sabía perfectamente bien que no existía ninguna otra opción posible, incluso así ya lo había señalado. Por ende Misato tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para contener toda la rabia que la constreñía y violentamente vomitarla al son de la orden mas dolorosa que hubiera dado alguna vez.

-¡Destruyan el Evangelion unidad segunda!-. Rugió ella mientras el dolor se apoderaba de aquellos ojos que silenciosamente reflejaban el profundo quiebre de esa alma que, a esas alturas, ya no le importaba en lo absoluto el profesionalismo o el cumplimiento del deber, aunque tuviera que aparentar lo contrario. Ahora Misato solo quería desplomarse para llorar mientras mandaba todo al averno.

En el mas completo de los silencios, todos los responsables programaron las operaciones que permitieron la rauda preparación de la unidad doble cero mientras se preparaba la inserción del "Dummy plug system". La sombría realización del plan ejecutivo hubiera sido algo mecánico y desprovisto de gran relevancia de no ser por una serie de acontecimientos inesperados que raudamente se sucedieron y que comenzaron con el estruendoso tenor de un rugido que sacudió todo el ambiente y que parecía identificarse con cualquier cosa, menos con el estruendo de un humano.

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí, en algún sitio de las profundidades del mar de la China Meridional un temblor sacudió el obscuro y lodoso fondo, disipando y aflojando el pesado manto sedimentario que era violentamente sacudido hasta que la totalidad de este terminó estallando gracias a una poderosa onda de choque que dio origen a una portentosa onda expansiva que iba incrementándose tras el veloz avance de un alargado objeto cuya potencia definitivamente se hizo sentir mas fuerte al momento de romper la calma superficie de aquel mar, generando un expansivo muro de aire aparejado a un estruendo ensordecedor que iba dejando tras de sí a medida que esa vara escapaba hacia los cielos incrementando su velocidad quebrantando en varias medidas la velocidad del sonido, cual fulgurante saeta purpura que tronaba por los cielos a tal nivel que su retumbe era capaz de encrespar y azotar la superficie de las aguas, produciendo inclusive una profunda división de estas, sin importar que el objeto cada vez iba ascendiendo mas y mas fuerte por los cielos sin oposición alguna. Como si todas las leyes de la física conocida no representaran ningún obstáculo para su avance imparable.

* * *

Aun ignorantes de tan sobrenatural suceso, la integridad del personal de NERV intentaba buscar el origen de aquel estruendoso rugido que extrañamente parecía provenir de todas partes y, a la vez, de ninguna parte. Labor que parecía estar destinada a la infructuosidad, ya que ahora no solo habían perdido la señal del Eva 02, sino que también habían perdido todo rastro de los otros Evangelions restantes. Los sistemas de audios e imágenes no funcionaban y todo el personal se hallaba frenético gracias a los idénticamente frenéticos sistemas que aceleradamente intentaban procesar y dar sentido a una feroz avalancha de datos que los abrumaban hasta el punto de generar el colapso generalizado de todas las funciones de NERV. Marea caótica que solo se detendría cuando una explosión afecto a uno de los equipos y un grito proferido por una persona menuda resonó por su importancia mas fuerte que todos los demás.

-Doctora. Hemos perdido todos los datos relativos al Eva 01 y su proceso de rescate.

-¡Es inconcebible!-. Grito la responsable de esa operación con la misma sorpresa que el resto del equipo, ello mientras se dirigía a la consola mas cercana, solo para constatar que ahí donde hasta hacía no mucho se encontraba la jaula de contención del Evangelion unidad uno ahora solo había una densa humareda que en parte solo dejaba ver sus restos violentamente retorcidos y destruidos. Pero no se vislumbraba rastro alguno de dicho leviatán purpura o de su dirección. Y las noticias tampoco fueron alentadoras cuando desde el otro lado del puente otra voz masculina informaba de otro hecho inconcebible.

-El Eva 00 se ha eyectado por si solo.

-¡¿Cómo pudo el Eva haber salido sin piloto y sin orden?-. Exclamo Misato.

-No lo sabemos. Solo podemos constatar lo que vemos Mayor.

-¿Se inserto la capsula del Eva 00?

-Afirmativo, pero eso es lo único que podemos saber a ciencia cierta. No sabemos si el sistema de simulación esta activado.

-¿Cuál es su dirección?

-Aparentemente habría tomado la ruta 24, se dirige hacia donde se encuentra Asuka.

-¡¿Aparentemente?-. Pregunto incrédula Misato.

-Esa era la ruta por la cual estaba ascendiendo. Sin embargo hemos perdido su rastro.

-¿Y cuál es la dirección del Eva 01?-. Inquirió Ritsuko desde el otro extremo del puente de mando.

-No lo sabemos. De hecho, no podemos detectar ninguna señal de dicha unidad.

-Maldición. Búsquenla a como dé lugar, su ubicación y captura es ahora asunto de máxima prioridad.

Y mientras todo este caos daba vueltas por el puente de mando; en lo alto de dicha instalación había un hombre que parecía estar sereno e imperturbable a todo esto. Dicho sujeto físicamente aun estaba ahí, pero todos sus pensamientos estaban demasiado lejanos al frenesí del momento. En su mente no vislumbraba las alarmas ni el desorden que ahí campeaban como un problema gravoso. Solo pensaba en que algún perdido lugar de esas instalaciones todas estas tragedias estarían al borde de enlazarse, conformándose así el guion de lo que sería último acto de la historia. Epilogo que estaría a punto de ejecutarse y para el cual tendría un anhelo en lo mas profundo de todo su ser, anhelo que expresó con un susurro que en medio de la vorágine nadie nunca escucho.

-Espero que sepamos bien lo que estamos haciendo. Y que el Eva no nos repudie por ello.

* * *

En un olvidado y clausurado recinto de las recónditas y hacia ya mucho tiempo abandonadas profundidades del geofrente el seco y pesado olor a encierro se constituía en la única y pesada compañía que dos seres tenían. Una computadora portátil conectada y encendida sobre una serie de consolas informáticas viejas pero aun operativas era una de las pocas iluminaciones que había en ese sitio. La otra iluminación provenía de un polvoriento pero aun operativo foco que alumbraba directamente a la mayor de esas presencias; un gigante purpura que revelaba su gran y expuesto núcleo rojizo frente a un hombre expectante quien, parado sobre una plataforma no muy lejana, avanzaba decidido hacia aquella bestia. Notablemente ansioso por este encuentro, aquel hombre pronuncio unas sutiles palabras que resonaron claramente en la inmensidad de aquel sitio.

-Finalmente ha llegado nuestra hora tan largamente prometida. Ahora que estamos todos juntos, pondremos fin a esta lucha sin sentido y escribiremos la próxima pagina de la historia del hombre. Es hora de terminar lo que se inició hace ya quince años.

Un guante caería al suelo y una palma desnuda con una extraña criatura incrustada en su interior sería ofrecida como muestra al gigante. Ello mientras el hombre cerraba sus ojos y con la voz mas esperanzada que se le hubiera escuchado alguna vez solicito.

-Yui. Abre la puerta de tu alma y acógeme en tu seno. Permíteme regresar a donde todos vinimos. Ayúdame a crear el mundo que juntos soñamos y por el que tanto hemos luchado y sacrificado. Acéptame en esta hora como el hombre llamado a realizar por medio de este acto el destino de todos los hombres de todas las eras. Dejemos atrás el llanto amargo y la soledad amarga que por tanto tiempo nos ha acongojado y conquistemos valientemente el futuro largamente deseado donde todos seremos hermanos.

-Déjame entrar, ya es la hora-. Termino de decir el hombre, mientras lentamente abría sus ojos y se acercaba hasta rozar con su palma desnuda el corazón mismo del purpureo Evangelion, mientras él sonreía entusiastamente al comenzar a imaginar el prometedor y portentoso futuro que le avecinaba.

Pero de pronto, un crujido detendría todas aquellas fantasías y sometería a todos a un inesperado examen final.

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

¡Hola a todos!

Después de un largo periodo inactivo por causa de la práctica profesional, los trámites de la titulación y otros sucesos personales que no vienen al caso mencionar, finalmente he regresado para entregarles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia donde finalmente comenzamos a saber los resultados de la operación de rescate. Operativo donde se adoptaron varias determinaciones que, a su vez, hicieron que todos comiencen a adoptar decisiones y resultados que generarán profundas consecuencias en todos los personajes; quienes deberán hacer frente a una pluralidad de desafíos y dilemas que impactarán hasta lo mas profundo de sus almas. Haciéndolos incluso llegar a estremecer sus almas por medio del rugido de estas, magnificado por esos leviatanes humanos que son los Evas. Y esa idea del rugido es la que explica si no en todo, al menos en parte, el nombre del presente capítulo. Además, debo confesar que me encanta la idea del rugido como titulo para este capítulo.

Como siempre, y nunca está de mas recordarlo, les invito a que cualquier comentario, sugerencia, opinión o critica pueden hacerla llegar escribiéndome a mi correo. Todas sus opiniones son siempre bienvenidas y están me ayudan y alientan a que pueda seguir avanzando en esta historia a la cual ya le va quedando cada vez menos (Eso espero).

¡Mucha suerte!

¡Y nos estaremos leyendo!


	19. Sacrificio

**Capitulo****17.**Sacrificio.

De manera inesperada el Supremo Comandante en Jefe de NERV detendría abruptamente su avance hacia el expuesto y vívido corazón de aquella purpúrea unidad Evangelion al haber percibido en la atmosfera de aquel mortecino y claustrofóbico ambiente la tensa conversión de aquel silencio de algo íntimo y cómplice hacia algo pesadamente engañador, situación que parecía estar escondiendo algo inesperadamente ignoto. Impresión que prontamente sería confirmada a causa del levísimo sonido ocasionado por la activación de un arma de fuego mientras esta era privada de su seguro. Un sonido normalmente tenue, casi imperceptible, pero que en esa ocasión cobraba capital importancia al delatar de manera clara la presencia de un inesperado convidado a aquel peculiar encuentro tan pretendidamente íntimo y que, con toda seguridad, no vendría a participar amistosamente de dicha reunión. Al menos, así lo entendió aquel hombre al prestar mas atención a lo que ese convidado comenzaba a decirle ahora aprovechándose del amparo proporcionado por las sombras que gobernaban ese lugar.

-Por mas que lo intenté, nunca logré dar pleno crédito a toda la rumorología que siempre se señalo acerca de estas antiguas instalaciones clausuradas y por largo tiempo abandonadas. Siempre tuve la impresión que en este recinto debía albergarse una finalidad mucho mas relevante que el de oficiar como improvisada fosa común para fallidos y descartados modelos de Evas. Y ahora que sé la verdad tras tantas mentiras entiendo porque no deja de tener pleno y perfecto sentido lógico que toda esta historia demencial necesariamente tenga que terminar en el mismo lugar donde alguna vez comenzó toda esta locura, con un experimento fallido que al final nunca estuvo verdaderamente destinado al fracaso como oficialmente se informó, ¿O acaso me he equivocado, Comandante Ikari?

-Si todavía se encuentra tranquilamente discurseando de lo lindo por estos lugares es porque aun no ha sido notificado del cese de vuestros servicios, ¿no es así?-. Inquirió algo molesto el Comandante.

-Digamos que he preferido ser notificado en persona y por el propio encargado responsable de dicha orden, en vez de conformarme con las explicaciones que debían ser brindadas por quien debía ser tu emisario para la ejecución de dicha tarea. Y, a propósito de ejecuciones, nunca pensé que tuvieras tanto desparpajo como para enviarla a hacer lo que debía ser tu trabajo…

-¿Qué has hecho con Ritsuko?-. Interrumpió de manera inesperadamente severa el aludido.

-¡Vaya!. A pesar de todo, nunca dejas de sorprenderme Gendo. En verdad llegue a creer que ella nunca te había importado en lo mas mínimo y que por eso no habías tenido ningún escrúpulo en enviarla…

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Al parecer, y después de tantos años transcurridos, hay valores que el tiempo es capaz de trastocar y alterar de una manera tal que puede terminar transformándolos en cuestiones meramente relativas. Como la fidelidad, me imagino.

-Esta hablando usted con demasiada ligereza acerca de cosas de las cuales desconoce.

-¿Y fue por esa razón que encargo a Ritsuko?, ¿Para que tuviera el valor de hacer lo que usted no tuvo las agallas de ejecutar por sí mismo? Y pensar que yo le tenía como un tipo mas racional e inteligente. Nunca pensé que durante todo este tiempo estaba tratando con un hombre con severos problemas de inteligencia emocional o de madurez…

-A juzgar por su historial, no creo que usted sea precisamente la persona mas indicada para pretender darme lecciones sobre madurez.

-Y piensa usted acaso que dentro del Eva, ella irá a perdonarle tantos pecados así como así sin mas. Sería usted demasiado optimista si piensa eso…

-Es usted un maldito impertinente-. Espetó Gendo, a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Tal vez tenga toda la razón. Pero sea como fuere, y contra lo que usted pudiera pensar, debe usted creerme cuando le digo que ha sido un verdadero honor para mí trabajar para NERV. Sin embargo, es una verdadera lástima que todo lo bueno siempre deba de terminarse-. Señalo con tono cínicamente lastimero aquella presencia masculina, al sentirse ya ganador de ese debate moral.

-A pesar de los honores que manifiesta haber sentido al pertenecer a esta organización, pareciera que usted nunca llego a experimentar ninguna clase de auténtica lealtad para esta agencia. Con seguridad eso puede explicar el poco escrúpulo que tuvo para haberse esforzado en buscar y conseguir un trabajo paralelo de agente de medio tiempo. Dígame, ¿Tantos son sus gastos, o tan mala se encuentra acaso su situación económica como para haber aceptado un trabajo de medio tiempo para el Ministerio del Interior y así poder completar un sueldo mas decente?-. Señalo Gendo devolviendo la ironía.

-Créame que nunca fue el dinero la motivación para realizar mi trabajo y en verdad tengo mis severas dudas que la forzosa necesidad de reestructuración del personal hayan sido la verdadera causa de mi despido. Así como tampoco creo que sea correcto el dejarle a usted salirse impunemente con la suya.

-A estas alturas todo lo que pase o deje de pasar ha dejado de ser un tema de creencia, sino que ya ha pasado a ser un tema de realidad; una que nada ni nadie podrá impedir, mucho menos alguien como usted-. Afirmo despectivamente el hombre de mayor rango mientras lentamente bajaba su mano desnuda acercándosela hacia su pecho.

-Pero antes que nada dígame, de qué estamos hablando en realidad. ¿De su realidad?, ¿O de la quimera que usted afanosamente pretende que se convierta en realidad luego de todo este tiempo transcurrido?-. Inquiriría ya más serio el agente mientras este también buscaba su propia arma hasta tenerla al alcance, lista para ser desenvainada y disparada a la primera oportunidad.

-Señor Kaji. Durante toda su vida ha estado en pos de encontrar una verdad última que sea capaz de explicar y de justificar toda esta historia. Incluso, ha llegado hasta aquí creyendo que sus esfuerzos finalmente le han permitido develarla. Pero infortunadamente para usted, la única verdad que podrá reclamar para sí es la verdad del final de la existencia. Del final de su propia existencia-. Termino de sentenciar el hombre mientras desenfundaba un revolver para proceder a deshacerse de una buena vez de tan molesto convidado.

Intuyendo claramente lo que se proponía el Comandante, y aprovechándose de la escasa visibilidad del lugar, el agente raudamente extrajo su arma de fuego y procedió a disparar primero, fallando su tiro mientras este era contestado por otro, el cual, para su sorpresa, estuvo muy cerca de impactarle. Al darse cuenta de su fallo, Kaji raudamente vaciaría el contenido de su cargador mientras escapaba de aquel sitio en busca de un refugio desde donde pudiera agazaparse y estar a la espera de poder efectuar un disparo mas exitoso, todo ello mientras el Comandante de manera fría e inmutable apenas apuraba su paso para dirigirse hacia otro sitio no muy lejano, esperando la llegada del momento mas preciso para poder ejecutar su descarga. Él ya sabía que ese desesperado intento tan solo trataría de retrasar levemente lo que para el ya era a esas alturas absolutamente inevitable. Aquel entrometido muy pronto daría un paso en falso, y entonces se arrepentiría profundamente no solo de haber osado entrometerse con el hombre equivocado; sino que, incluso, de haber nacido.

Deliberadamente, Gendo Ikari, pondría mas atención al sonido de las pisadas que tenuemente resonaban por el lugar, ello mientras aquel hombre retrocedía ahora mas lentamente hasta quedar al lado del improvisado conjunto de consolas que comandaban las operaciones montadas en aquel sitio. Al llegar, aquel hombre, sin voltearse completamente, introdujo unas secuencias que ya se encontraban pre programadas en aquella computadora que, al activarse, ocasionaron la repentina iluminación de todo el lugar. Ello mientras el hombre cerraba sus ojos con la aparente finalidad de evitar el brusco golpe de luminosidad que pudiera momentáneamente cegarlo.

En ese acto, aquel hombre fue capaz de percibir un sonido distinto al propio del conjunto de iluminarias encendiéndose de manera unísona que provenía desde unas plataformas ubicadas arriba a su izquierda, sonido que parecía delatar los pasos de un hombre que de manera imprevista había errado sus pasos y trastabillado. Un movimiento sutil que, sin embargo, había sido capaz de delatar a aquel escurridizo hombre. Sin mirar directamente hacia su objetivo, el Comandante Ikari volvió a desenfundar su revólver para descargar en el acto todo su contenido hacia donde estaba el morocho agente. Y, al final, y luego de haber escuchado el seco y crudo impacto en el ser de un hombre acompañado de un mal reprimido gemido de dolor, aquél severo hombre lentamente abriría sus ojos para comprobar sonriente como aquél impertinente finalmente había sido abatido por el último de aquellos disparos.

Para el mayor de los Ikaris, las ganas de ir a destruir de una buena vez para siempre y por su propia mano a esa permanente piedra en el zapato se presentaba ante él como una tentación demasiado atractiva como para ser dejada escapar con facilidad. Sin embargo, ese hombre prefirió desandar sus pasos de manera serena para dirigirse hacia donde estaba su objetivo último, objetivo que aquel otro hombre había fallado tan estrepitosamente en pretender impedir y que seguramente se encargaría de castigar la insolencia de aquel hombre. Porque para el Supremo Comandante de NERV, desde ahora todas las cosas serían completamente distintas. Todo el destino había ingresado ahora ya a una dinámica inevitable que había sido meticulosamente planificada por tan largo tiempo, y que finalmente culminaría en la plena concretización de todos sus objetivos tan largamente madurados.

* * *

Mientras el desenlace de aquella contienda se estaba desarrollando en aquellas hondas y clausuradas oscuridades de las entrañas de NERV; en el interior de una averiada unidad colorada se encontraba una adolorida y cansada muchacha, quien estaba gritando desesperada implorando por una ayuda que nadie sería capaz de otorgarle por mas que ella la estuviera implorando con todas las fuerzas de su alma, para esas alturas nadie podía escucharla; y el percatarse de aquello por los frenéticos indicadores de su Eva que lo único que podían dar cuenta era del incesante avance del enviado solo hacían incrementar en ella la desesperación a medida que sentía como estaba perdiendo el control de su unidad y veía como todas las señales que la vinculaban con el exterior ya se habían definitivamente perdido por completo. Para peor, todas las fuerzas que imperiosamente necesitaba para poder perseverar en su lucha estaban mermando progresivamente y, para empeorar aun mas las cosas, en esta ocasión Asuka intentaba aguantar aun sabiendo que todas las probabilidades definitivamente ya no se encontraban jugando a su favor.

Pero a pesar de su maltrecho estado, y a no poseer idea alguna de cómo podía llegar a ser capaz de vencer a tamaño contendor, así como a la evidencia que en esta ocasión nadie llegaría a salvarla, la segunda elegida no tenía intensión alguna de rendirse. Menos ahora, cuando había efectuado para si misma la radical promesa de que en esta ocasión ella no fallaría y detendría al ángel para regresar y esperar a la chica a quien amaba. Promesa que Asuka estaba dispuesta a cumplir a cualquier precio, aun si ello significare sacrificar aquello que, hasta no hacía mucho, había considerado siempre como una de sus razones mas preciadas para vivir y salir adelante.

Decidida y con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba, ella efectuó el ingente esfuerzo de ignorar todas las violentas protestas generadas por el dolor provocado por aquella invasión masificada que de manera inmisericorde se encontraba profanando todo su cuerpo, volteándose de su puesto y dirigiéndose hacia la parte trasera de su puesto de piloto, donde en una ubicación algo escondida de su alcance se encontraba una palanca para activar un mecanismo de sobrecarga del sistema de simulación incorporado. Por su entrenamiento sabía que si provocaba dicha sobrecarga y a la vez lograba la inversión simultánea de su propio escudo AT podría forzar una implosión que terminaría generando un efecto equivalente al de la autodestrucción de su unidad. Un recurso demasiado extremo; máxime si se consideraba que, de no lograrse con premura y precisión el objetivo, ella misma quedaría atrapada y la implosión terminaría destruyéndola. Aún así, y estando consciente de tamaño riesgo, Asuka estaba dispuesta a afrontar esto y mucho más, si con ello pretendía lograr vencer al ángel y albergar así la esperanza de regresar para así dar cumplimiento a esa añorada promesa que para esa muchacha ahora tenía muchísimo mas valor que el vinculo que esa muchacha pudiera haber tenido con la portentosa ingeniería de guerra que estaba piloteando.

Pero antes de ser principiada cualquier acción, una ignota presencia le hablaría a la piloto aparentemente desde la nada; y con su llamada hizo momentáneamente detener su radical determinación.

-Asuka.

La aludida volteo su rostro en todas direcciones, buscando encontrarse con aquel emisario poseedor de esa ignota y espectral voz de características distorsionadas y que a juzgar por el sonido debía de encontrarse en alguna parte dentro de esa cabina; ello a pesar que nadie parecía encontrarse junto a ella y la presencia que le hablaba parecía no encontrarse en el mismo lugar donde estaba ella.

-Asuka, no debes hacerlo-. Volvió a demandar aquella voz al darse cuenta que la pelirroja parecía estar abandonando sus momentáneas disquisiciones para retomar su decidida labor.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?... ¡¿Acaso eres el maldito ángel?-. Pregunto adoloridamente desconfiada la muchacha a aquella espectral voz que la había llamado.

-Así es. Soy la presencia a quienes ustedes han denominado como ángel.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. Gruño Asuka, molesta y mas fuerte de lo que hubiera pensado.

-Vaya, vaya. Otra vez nos hemos encontrado-. Sentenció nuevamente aquella voz indeterminada, interrumpiendo de paso las cavilaciones de la segunda niña.

-¿Otra vez?

-Realmente no esperaba volver a verte.

-¡¿Cómo rayos sabes mi nombre?

-Mi pequeña niña. No tan solo conozco tu nombre, sino que también conozco muy bien todos tus secretos.

-Estás alardeando demasiado-. Señalo molesta y profundamente escéptica la adolorida muchacha antes de voltearse para principiar la secuencia de auto destrucción.

-¿Realmente así lo crees?-. Volvería a preguntar el enviado, pero ahora frente a ella y con una voz muy diferente y, a la vez familiar, demasiado familiar para su gusto.

Ante esto, Asuka bruscamente se dio vuelta y esta vez pudo presenciar y reconocer a esa presencia materializada cuya forma esta vez pudo reconocer e identificar muy bien, sin ser ella capaz de dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Ahí frente suyo se encontraba la familiar forma de una niña que no parecía tener mas que unos cinco años, de cabellera pelirroja y riguroso vestido negro cuyos ojos azules proyectaban un triste contemplar que se posaban sobre los ojos de la joven piloto.

-Pues claro que te conozco Asuka Langley Sorhyu, conozco perfectamente bien tu historia y tus fantasías, todos tus anhelos junto con todas tus pesadillas, todo lo que amas y todo lo que aborreces. Puedo conocerte y entenderte. Y puedo hacerlo porque se todo de ti, porque soy parte de ti. Ahora yo soy tú-. Sentenció el enviado, poniendo especial énfasis en esas últimas palabras mientras se iba acercando a esa piloto.

-No importa cuántos trucos intentes, tu no vas a confundirme con tus patrañas maldito engendro, ¡No tengo nada que ver contigo!-. Gritó con profundo enojo y desconfianza aquella chica pelirroja.

-¿Estas realmente segura de lo que dices?-. Le cuestionaría no sin poca severidad esa otra presencia en forma de niña que parecía estar acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-¡Cállate maldito engendro!-. Imprecó furiosa la segunda elegida mientras que con idéntico ímpetu decidió detener el amenazante avance de aquella infantil aparición, abalanzándose sobre esta con el fin de atacarla y destruirla. Para su sorpresa, la presencia no opuso ninguna resistencia a este ataque; fue así como, sin ninguna consideración la muchacha se abalanzo sobre el cuello de esa niña, apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas buscando destrozar a esa entidad.

-No eres mas que una pobre tonta Asuka-. Dijo la presencia sin la mas mínima alteración en su expresión o tono de voz. –Finalmente llegaste a descubrir que puedes ser feliz y que con ello puedes lograr darle paz a tu siempre atormentada alma teniendo lo que siempre has soñado. Pero tras ese descubrimiento tan solo se yergue la entusiasta vivencia de una fantasía de la cual debes imperiosamente despertar-.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?

-Que has crecido y finalmente has cumplido tu sueño de sentirte plenamente realizada. Tú siempre has anhelado dejar de ser una niña para convertirte en toda una mujer. Piensas que ya has alcanzado todo lo que necesitabas; pero todo ello no es mas que una ilusión que te has empecinado en crear y en creer. Pero en realidad aun no has logrado abandonar el doloroso trauma de ser la niña triste que en silencio llora todas las noches porque no quiere estar sola, ello a pesar de tanto haber luchado por ese fin hasta haberlo finalmente conseguido.

-No tiene ningún sentido lo que dices-. Grito ella con la misma furia que antes.

-Como tampoco tiene ningún sentido tu terco y permanente afán por estar sola. Nunca has querido estar sola, pero siempre temiste aun mas al contacto con los demás. Por eso siempre has escapado alejándote de todo y de todos, para así estar siempre sola.

-Estas muy equivocado…

-No mi pequeña niña. Eres tú la que está profundamente equivocada. Eres tú quien se encuentra confundiendo en demasía las cosas.

-¡Deja de jugar con las palabras, no lograrás confundirme!

-¿Qué yo intento confundirte? Pero si eres tú la que se encuentra demasiado confundida respecto a demasiadas cosas. Sobre todo; con lo que de verdad siente, anhela y desea tu corazón triste y lastimado, corazón que ilusamente cree haber aprendido a aceptar y amar, pero que tan solo busca silenciar desesperada y torpemente con ese ilusorio idilio una tormentosa culpa que todavía aflige y persigue…

-¡No te atrevas! ¡Tú no te atrevas…!-. Grito furiosa la pelirroja mientras golpeaba ahora con desesperado y desquiciado ensañamiento a aquella presencia.

-¿Qué no me atreva a decirte que?. ¿A decirte que tú pretendido idilio con esa otra muchacha no es nada mas que eso, un idilio inconducente? ¿Una pueril forma de satisfacer tú insaciable y egoísta necesidad de amar y ser amada?

-¡¿Y que tiene aquello de malo? ¡¿Tanto te importa mi felicidad o con quien pueda ser feliz?, ¡¿Tanto te molesta que pueda ser capaz de amar a alguien?. ¡¿Acaso son ustedes incapaces de soportar eso y por eso quieren destruirnos a como sea lugar, malditos bellacos?-. Espetaría esto último con aun mas furia la segunda elegida mientras proseguía golpeando de manera inmisericorde a la infante encarnación adoptada por aquel enviado.

-Asuka. Ya es hora que dejes de abrazar una fantasía que en el fondo de tu ser sabes bien que no resultará. Debes dejar de aferrarte a ese deseo apasionado que denominas amor, pero que sabes bien que no es mas que un egoísta e inútil intento por evadir el certeza de saberte culpable del sufrimiento que condujo a la pérdida de aquel muchacho que en el fondo de tu ser tanto estimabas… Shinji Ikari, creo que se llamaba aquel muchacho… ¿no es así?-. Terminó cuestionando esto último de una manera inesperadamente sardónica aquella presencia.

-¡Cállate!-. Demando la iracunda piloto, pero la ahora maltratada presencia no cesaría en sus declamaciones.

-Te sientes enojada conmigo porque así puedes paliar la tortuosa ira que carcome tu alma, pero en realidad tu furia es con aquel muchacho que no solo dejo huella en ti, sino que tuvo siempre un profundo e perenne vínculo con esa otra muchacha. La misma que terminó aceptando sacrificar todo lo que tenía y creía tan solo para rescatarle. Aun sabiendo que todo su sacrificio al final la llevaría a su muerte, la misma muerte que terminará conllevando a la muerte de todos.

-¿A que te refieres? Cuestiono con repentino interés la segunda elegida mientras su ira de manera repentina parecía comenzar a menguar en ella, al haber sido sorprendida por la profusión de dichas palabras.

Ante este repentino cambio de actitud, aquél emisario prosiguió. -Así es mi querida niña, aquello que pretendía erigirse como un acto de abnegación tan solo puede terminar en un inútil testimonio de aniquilación colectiva donde todos terminaremos siendo destruidos por causa de la tozuda persistencia en una aberración que nunca debieron haber hecho y que ni siquiera se dieron el trabajo de comprender bien. Aniquilación que no podrá ser evitada, a menos que seas tú la que decidas poner fin a tamaña locura.

-¿A que te refieres?-. Volvió a insistir con inquietud la segunda elegida.

-¿Es que acaso aun no logras entenderlo?

-¡¿Entender que cosa?

-Esta construcción de los hombres a la cual han denominado como Evangelión, creación construida en base a la entidad que ustedes llamarón Adán. Criatura surgida producto de la desolación ocasionada por aquel holocausto que ustedes denominan como el "Segundo impacto" y cuyo objetivo último es preparar el camino para la consecución del impacto final. Pero la misma herramienta que fuera concebida para destruir también puede ser utilizada para salvar. Así como lo esta intentando tu amada, así mismo tu puedes usarlo para evitar la aniquilación final.

-Si fuere cierto lo que dices, ¿Cómo podría evitarse dicha aniquilación?

-No podrás hacerlo sola.

-¡Claro que puedo hacerlo!

-¡No puedes!. No tienes el poder para ello.

-¡No me importa!

-Si en verdad quieres evitar ese destino debes aceptar que unamos nuestras fuerzas.

-¡¿Y porque debería confiar en ti?

-Porque ahora soy parte de ti, ahora tú y yo somos uno solo.

-¡Sabes que eso no es cierto!

-Déjame compartir conmigo todo lo que sé. Permíteme compartir conmigo este poder. Con nuestras fuerzas unidas venceremos la abominación y podrás así expiar tu culpa.

-¡No tengo ninguna culpa que expiar!

-Tras tu mascarada de orgullo, tu vida esta pletórica de culpa porque todo este tiempo has tomado una y otra vez las decisiones equivocadas. Por eso has terminado sola y para evitar ese sentimiento has decidido evadirte erradamente en una febril ilusión amorosa con esa muchacha. Aun cuando sabes bien que ella también es una de nosotros…

-¡Monstruo embustero!. ¡Eso no es cierto!

-Sabes perfectamente bien que la naturaleza de esa niña no es como la del resto de ustedes.

-A pesar de su origen ella sigue siendo humana, y nunca será un monstruo como ustedes.

-Veo que no has comprendido bien el sentido de mis palabras, mi pequeña niña-. Respondió el ángel antes de gravar su voz, tornándola mas densa a medida que avanzaban las palabras que este profería para interrogarla. –Piensalo. ¿Nunca te has cuestionado el verdadero trasfondo del porque Rei terminó aceptando la operación de rescate?-.

-Porque ella estima mucho a ese idiota-. Respondió la segunda elegida, oponiendo a la fuerza de aquel enviado el creciente ímpetu de su voz.

-¡Sabes que esa no es toda la verdad!

-Eso no me importa, como tampoco me importa cual haya sido el origen de su procedencia. Creo en ella, y creo en ella porque la amo.

-¡Sigues siendo demasiado necia!. Aun te aferras a creer que Rei acepto participar en la operación de rescate tan solo por su vinculo con Shinji. Pero ella no lo hizo por esa sola razón. Ya que para que los planes deparados para ella fueran exitosos ella debía tener una potestad de la cual los humanos carecen por completo.

-¡Eso es mentira!

-Recuerda lo acontecido durante la última batalla. Recuerda la manera como vencieron a aquel emisario. Recuerda como esa piloto se transfiguro en aquel recóndito escenario para hacer gala de un poderío sobrenatural del cual los humanos carecen.

-¡No logro entender a que te estas refiriendo!

-¡Tan terca eres que con empeño te obstinas en negar lo evidente!. Recuerda como ese muchacho se comportó contigo en aquel mismo escenario, recuerda como él llego a liberar toda esa rabia y resentimiento que había tenido por tanto tiempo acumulado. Recuerda que ese poder antinatural no era de él, sino que fue proporcionado por nosotros. Eso tu ya debes saberlo bien. Pero no fuimos nosotros los que le proporcionamos a esa muchacha esa habilidad para controlar aquellos escenarios y desplegar tamaño poder como para permitirle dominar todo el poderío de los Evas con solo la manifestación de su mero arbitrio. Piénsalo, ¿de que otra manera podría ella haber logrado todo eso?

Ante tamaña y desafiante pregunta, la segunda elegida quedo estupefacta, sin saber como poder replicar ante tan sorprendente evidencia que a todas luces no solo se presentaba demoledora, sino que auxilio a que de golpe esa muchacha lograra comprender demasiadas cosas difíciles de entender y que ahora entraban a cobrar de manera dramática pleno sentido para ella. Fue entonces cuando Asuka reaccionara pasmada, tratando de resistirse a la idea de que Ayanami pudiera o fuera un ángel, de la misma forma que aquel enviado que ahora trababa contra ella.

-¿Finalmente lo has entendido?- Pregunto esa otra forma, algo impaciente ante la respuesta que esa elegida estaba demorando en demasía.

-¿Y que pretendes que haga yo?. ¡¿Acaso quieres que la destruya?-. Terminó imprecando con furia la joven ante la disyuntiva planteada.

-Ya te lo dije, si en verdad quieres salvarla debes unirte a mi para que evitemos la mutua autodestrucción.

-Ella no va a destruirnos.

-Tal vez. Pero si ella no lo hiciera, lo hará la veleidosa naturaleza del ser que pretenderá gobernarla. El Eva. Recuerda cuantas veces esa unidad se ha desbocado y se ha escapado de control. Recuerda como atrapó a Shinji. Y si no haces algo, tomara a Rei, gobernara su voluntad y nos destruirá. Solo nuestra unión conjunta con el ser de este Evangelion podrá ser capaz de impedir tamaño desastre.

El pesado silencio que siguió a esta afirmación hizo que la segunda elegida cavilara por algunos breves instantes antes de serenar su voz y responder al enviado.

-Muy bien, supongamos que doy pleno crédito a lo que dices. ¿Qué me garantiza que no sea yo la que termine destruyéndolo todo?

-El que ahora seré parte de tu ser. Tendrás el poder. Pero tú serás la que hará lo que debas hacer. Todo dependerá de lo que tú quieras.

No estaba del todo segura de si lo que estaba haciendo era completamente correcto; así como tampoco parecía confiar del todo en aquel enviado que a primera vista parecía un embustero, pero que le había develado a esa chica unas cuantas cosas que ignoraba. Sin embargo, los recuerdos de un Eva 01 reiteradamente descontrolado como si estuviera poseso por una personalidad endiablada que nadie era capaz de controlar, aunados a los recuerdos de la última batalla y el temor de que lo último que aun ella poseía terminara perdiendose para siempre por la incomprensible veleidosidad del Eva 01 terminaron siendo mas fuertes y terminaron provocando que Asuka tomara todo el coraje posible para así tomar la determinación de aceptar al enviado con una frase que se escucho menos fuerte de lo esperado, pero que para ese enviado fue mas que suficiente.

-Esta bien. Hagámoslo.

No hubo tiempo para nada mas. Apenas terminada de proferir esa frase, comenzó a desmaterializarse de manera acelerada la forma infantil que había adoptado el ángel dentro del Eva, todo ello mientras aquellas antinaturales hinchazones que habían aflorado por todo el cuerpo de Asuka se expandían, haciendo a esa chica recordar el dolor que hasta entonces había ignorado por la piedad del ángel; el mismo sufrimiento que ahora la haría caer sentada en su butaca contorneándose de dolor, hasta que dentro de su cabeza retumbó una última frase reseñada por esa ahora espectral presencia.

-Asuka, ya es tiempo que despiertes-. Termino de sentenciar de manera inmutable aquel enviado pronunciando detenidamente cada una de estas palabras antes de que este abriera violentamente sus ojos de par en par, provocando en ese acto un inesperado resplandor blanquecino que cubrió toda la cabina, cegando por momentos completamente a la segunda elegida, ello mientras la presencia infame se desvanecía literalmente por entre los dedos de esa muchacha, licuándose y corroyéndola raudamente provocando un ella un indescriptible dolor que violenta y velozmente se apodero de ella hasta penetrar por completo la fibra mas íntima de su ser, mientras su visión parecía nublarse y la realidad distorsionarse hasta hacerla caer.

Y luego de todo ese dolor, vendría el imprevisto y absoluto silencio vacio que de manera abrupta entraría a gobernar en todo aquel ambiente donde ya no habría dolor ni parecía percibirse ninguna otra presencia distinta a la de ella. La segunda elegida abrió sus ojos y pudo comprobar no solo esta situación, sino que además comprobó asombrada como todo vestigio de la invasión del ángel parecía haber desaparecido por completo tanto de su cuerpo como de su unidad Evangelión. Esta situación insólita dejo a Asuka totalmente descolocada, sin saber bien que significaba o de que se trataba la situación pasada. Pero dentro de su ser una cosa parecía segura.

Esto no sería, ni remotamente, el final de esta batalla.

Y ella comprobaría en carne viva la veracidad de la situación cuando de improvisto, una no muy lejana sirena anunciaba la inminente apertura de una salida de emergencia.

-Es un Eva, y viene hacia acá.

* * *

En el puente del centro de comando, todo el personal dedicado a la planificación de la batalla había visto la escena sin poder aun entenderla siquiera. La hasta hacía poco abatida y violentada unidad segunda fue finalmente penetrada por completo por el ángel con una facilidad asombrosa. Pero contrariamente a lo que normalmente podría pensarse, la unidad escarlata no termino siendo destruida por el enemigo; pero tampoco parecía encontrarse bajo el control de aquel emisario, ya que no existía ninguna clase de indicio que permitiera afirmar a ciencia cierta la presencia de control o contaminación de alguna índole, al menos, así parecían corroborarlo los escaneos regulares y constantes que MAGI practicaba al campo AT desplegado por dicha unidad. Pero tampoco el personal estaba en condiciones de declarar con la misma certeza que el ángel había sido completamente vencido. En su lugar, lo que habían terminado de ver tan solo podía arrojarles mas dudas que certezas.

Luego de dicha absorción, las profundas heridas que laceraban al Eva 02 prontamente dejaron de derramar su pesado y viscoso contenido mientras estas comenzaban a cicatrizarse aceleradamente sobre las resquebrajadas placas que conformaban la armadura del Eva hasta terminar sellando los quiebres, sobreponiéndose toscamente con dichas placas ajadas. Todo ello, mientras el Eva comenzaba a flectar en el aire sus piernas hasta ponerlas cerca de su pecho para así incorporarse y volver así a ponerse de pie con el impulso de sus piernas de una manera completamente contranatural. Y para coronar el asunto, una vez incorporada dicha unidad, un brillante punto etéreo de color blanco cremoso emergió de inmediato justo por encima de la cabeza del leviatán rojo, expandiéndose graciosamente en la forma de un círculo que cubría y sobresalía de su cabeza cada vez mas brillante, como si de un halo místico de características divinas que coronaba la roja unidad se tratare, halo que se expandió hasta terminar sobrepasar los límites de su cabeza, momento en el cual el aura dio origen a una fulgurante explosión amarilla cuyas ondas visibles se expandieron velozmente por todo el ambiente y que, por el lapso de unas pocas milésimas de segundo, llegarían a ser mas brillante que el mismísimo sol. Todo ello seguido de un tronar misterioso cuyo origen y significado nadie fue capaz de comprender bien.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos fue eso?-. Requirió Misato al no entender el inesperado fenómeno que había ya desaparecido con la misma velocidad en que había aparecido.

-Pareciera ser alguna clase de onda refleja de características muy semejante a un campo AT, pero sus verdaderas características o propiedades aun nos son desconocidas-. Respondió Makoto.

-¡Mayor! Hemos detectado actividad proveniente de la salida de emergencia cuatro-. Señalaría ahora Shigeru.

-¿Qué clase de actividad se trata?-. Pregunto Misato.

-Es el Evangelión 00, lo hemos confirmado-. Respondió el mismo operario.

-¿Cuál es el estatus de esa unidad?

-Activada y sincronizada con el sistema "Dummy Plug". Es todo lo que sabemos.

-Impidan a toda costa que el Eva 00 emerja a la superficie, aun no sabemos si Asuka mantiene o no el control de su Evangelión.

-Ya es tarde Mayor. Las compuertas ya se abrieron y el sistema se niega a cancelar la orden.

-Maldición. Comuníquenme de inmediato con el Eva 02-. Exigió Misato.

-Es imposible, no tenemos ninguna forma de comunicarnos con dicha unidad.

-Hagan sonar las sirenas de emergencia en la zona del punto cuatro. Al menos Asuka puede saber que se acerca una unidad Eva.

-Pero no sabemos siquiera si la segunda elegida controla aun el Eva 02.

-No importa, el salvar a la piloto es nuestra prioridad ahora. Y ya no necesito de más excusas basadas en imposibles. Exijo que hagan todo lo que sea posible para contactar y salvar a Asuka. ¡Háganlo ahora!-. Demandaría desesperadamente furiosa la Mayor Katsuragi.

* * *

En la superficie de la ciudad fortaleza, una vasta sección de aquella amplia avenida se abriría y desde dicha abertura comenzaba a aparecer emergente la gigantesca figura del Evangelión 00, unidad la cual apenas arribo raudamente se desplegó de manera frenética en busca del enemigo a destruir. Y no demoro demasiado en correr en dirección hacia donde sentía que se encontraba la unidad segunda.

A pesar de haber sido informada de la llegada de dicha unidad solo gracias al incesante sonido de las sirenas de emergencia, la segunda elegida ya parecía haber advertido la presencia de aquel Evangelión como si de alguna forma ella hubiera podido presentido. Y por esa misma extraña razón ella no experimentó alegría alguna al ver la unidad que pertenecía a su compañera amada. Pudo sentir dentro de sí la sensación horrenda de intuir que frente a ella lo que se encontraba era un monstruo antinatural animado por una aberración creada por el hombre pero que escapaba al control de este, degeneración que se había sido creada en base a la perversión de la inocencia y que solo podía alimentarse con la continua siega de dichas inocencias.

-Puedo imaginar que tú no has venido hasta aquí para venir a salvarme, ¿verdad?-. Cuestionaría para sí misma con una voz suave pero firme aquella colorina y maltrecha jovencita al vislumbrar a la portentosa unidad situada en frente suyo, quien se hallaba observándola con un vívido y desafiante color rojo brillante en su único ojo, mirada penetrante que parecía erigirse como una confirmación tácita a su interrogante, la que haría que Asuka se autorrespondiera decididamente con cierto dejo de decepción en su voz.

-Ya me lo imaginaba. Tú no eres Rei, tú no eres mas que un muñeco; un simple, espantoso y desquiciado muñeco-. Dijo la segunda elegida, disponiéndose a la defensiva a la par que extraía un puñal progresivo de la hombrera de su Eva, preparándose para combatir a este nuevo enemigo. Ello mientras que, por su parte, aquel otro leviatán retrocedía levemente a la par que comenzaba a agazaparse, como si estuviera a la expectativa de cuál de esas bestias sería la primera que se atreviera a cruzar la línea y se dispusiera a iniciar esta nueva batalla. Una tensa espera que pareció transcurrir durante vastas eternidades aunque en realidad no demoraría más que algunos segundos, tiempo de espera capaz de separar la calma de la violenta tempestad que definitivamente terminaría de desencadenarse cuando aquel leviatán blanco de placas azuladas expandió iracundamente hasta hacer estallar sonora y violentamente su campo AT como si fuera un verdadero y efectivo estruendo de guerra mientras desbocadamente corría hacia el encuentro del colorado leviatán. Violento encuentro que culminaría en una colosal colisión de cuerpos y voluntades simbolizados en aquel encuentro de Evas y escudos AT.

* * *

En los mismos instantes en que tamaño encuentro se llevaba a cabo a la luz del sol, en otra contienda que se estaba llevando a cabo a varios centenares de metros bajo tierra, un hombre que había caído profusamente y mortalmente herido estaba realizando ingentes esfuerzos al arrastrarse para recuperar su arma mientras dejaba su vívida y vital estela tras de sí. Para ese hombre que tantas veces había logrado sortear de manera exitosa el peligro, por primera vez experimentaba como la buena fortuna que siempre le había acompañado esta vez le había abandonado, de manera acelerada la vida se le estaba arrancando y, para peor, en su adolorida y algo desvanecida mente ya ni siquiera sabía bien si todo este esfuerzo realmente estaba valiendo la pena.

Mientras acariciaba el arma tirada en el suelo y estiraba con dificultad sus dedos para acercarla a sí, Kaji pudo sentir que esta vez había llegado al final de su camino, pero que a pesar de todo el destino aun no se encontraba del todo escrito. Durante toda su vida había corrido tantos riesgos solo para llegar a conocer la verdad tras la maraña de medias verdades y de mentiras enteras que habían cubierto los sucesos del segundo impacto, por ende no podía darse el lujo de pensar en abandonarlo todo; menos ahora que parecía estar tan cerca de lograrlo.

Fue así como, una vez tomada y sujetada su arma, aquel hombre se esforzó por incorporarse. Sabía bien que todas sus cartas ya estaban lanzadas, pero aun poseía bajo la manga una última jugada que, si sabía jugarla bien, podía detener esta locura. Fue así como, mientras se apoyaba en una improvisada pared formada por un montón de cajas arrumbadas que ahí habían, extrajo desde debajo de su chaqueta el último cargador que aun tenia disponible. Sigilosamente, extrajo de su arma el vacio cargador y, con idéntico sigilo, recargo aquella arma. Una vez hecho esto, el agente emergió y se abalanzo contra la cercana baranda hasta topar con ella, viendo como el Comandante nuevamente estaba ahí inmóvil y absortamente solo ante unos pocos pasos de tocar aquel desnudo corazón del Evangelion. Aunque Gendo se encontraba varios niveles debajo de él, todavía no se encontraba lejos para el alcance de su arma. Si lo hacía todo bien, eliminaría a ese hombre y todo este sacrificio tendría sentido. Con toda su fuerza y concentración ajusto la guía en la corredera, apunto su arma y, haciendo caso omiso a todo el quejumbroso debilitamiento de su ser, logró concentrarse en su objetivo y una vez hecho esto, procedió a descargar todas sus municiones contra aquel odioso hombre quien, sorprendido, caería certeramente abatido para terminar yaciendo inmóvil a tan solo unos pocos pasos de su objetivo. Esto, mientras el viscoso liquido vital comenzaba a escapar profusamente del cuerpo de quien había sido su superior.

Un extenuado suspiro de alivio escapo de la boca del agente, al ver como su objetivo había sido final y trabajosamente eliminado. Ahora, debía tratar de luchar por su propia sobrevivencia, aun cuando no supiera en verdad si algo como eso sería posible para él.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tratar de enfocarse en aquel cometido, otro quejumbroso grito distinto al suyo se escucho en aquel lugar. Sorprendido por ese hecho, el exhausto agente se volteo tan presurosamente como pudo para observar cómo, con la misma vehemencia con que había caído, prontamente aquel hombre volvería a ponerse de pie aparentemente sin mayores dificultades. Luego, una vez incorporado, quien debía haber sido abatido se despojo de su perforada y ensangrentada chaqueta para enseñarle a aquel tirador como las precisas heridas que debían haber ocasionado la muerte segura de ese hombre dejaban de emanar descontroladamente el precioso humor vital, entrando raudamente a cicatrizarse para luego finalmente proceder a desaparecer completamente todo rastro de aquel ataque intentado.

Y para incrementar el horror de aquel hombre, el Comandante levanto su mirada ahora pletórica en inquina y autosatisfacción derechamente hacía ese atrevido agente, como si quisiera demostrarle que ninguno de los impactos habían logrado el objetivo de hacer mella en su persona. Sus heridas estaban ahora completamente sanas y, para agravar mas el asunto, de la mano derecha del Comandante comenzaba ahora a avizorarse un fulgor que prontamente fue envolviendo a ese hombre hasta terminar reflejándose hacia el exterior de su persona en la forma de una radiante e inesperada serie de grandes barreras hexagonales concéntricas que envolvían ahora a ese hombre, blindado completamente al blanco de eliminación. Ahora, ante su abierto fracaso, Kaji parecía encaminarse no solo hacia su inexorable final, sino que también hacia la absoluta desesperación, a juzgar por la expresión incrédula del agente al ver a Gendo Ikari levantarse como si nada, haciendo que ese hombre desesperado susurrara con sus labios muertos un aterrado e incrédulo "No puede ser posible".

-Veo que a pesar de encontrarse y saberse ya completamente derrotado, usted todavía no ha sido capaz de comprender cuál es el verdadero propósito detrás de todo esto. ¿No es así, señor Kaji?-. Cuestiono severa y sardónicamente Gendo a su maltrecho y pretendido ejecutor, quien desesperada y vanamente buscaba por instinto mas municiones para hacer frente a ese engendro, como si aquel desesperado acto fuera capaz de hacer la diferencia. -Todo el tiempo tuvo usted la verdad frente a sus ojos, y sin embargo terminará sus días sin haber logrado comprender absolutamente nada de nada. Que toda la guerra contra los ángeles no era mas que el medio necesario para lograr la consecución de un fin superior, la verdadera y absoluta emancipación de la humanidad. El completo triunfo del hombre en las instancias donde todos los demás rotundamente fracasaron, incluido el mismo todopoderoso. Un mundo paradisiaco, completamente liberado tanto del peso como incluso de los conceptos oprobiosos que siempre nos han perseguido y castigado como el dolor, la culpa y el pecado; conceptos que implican subordinación y una dependencia a un dios iracundo y egoísta que ya no existirá mas. Todo esto no es mas que el brioso principio de un nuevo mundo que esta por nacer, un mundo perfecto donde nada nos impedirá de lograr nuestro destino; un mundo que infortunadamente usted por causa de su torpe y ciego amarre a estas viejas ideas jamás podrá llegar a ver.

-¡Hasta nunca!-. Grito con toda su iracunda fuerza el Comandante, volteándose violentamente mientras extendía su brazo derecho, expendiendo una rauda ráfaga de campo AT contra el infortunado agente, que sería brutalmente lanzado y aventado contra una gruesa pared lejana hasta estrellarse violentamente contra ella, siendo aplastado además por la poderosa fuerza de ese campo.

Ya aplastado y carente ya de todo signo vital dentro de sí, el cuerpo de aquel agente dejo de sustentarse en el aire y caería pesadamente contra aquel sucio piso, terminando de reventarse quedando ya completamente inerte y sin vida. Ahora, el camino estaba libre y ya nada ni nadie se interpondría en la consecución del objetivo que lo había impulsado a seguir adelante durante los largos y duros diez últimos años de su vida. Finalmente, él volvería a verla.

* * *

Nuevamente en la superficie de Tokio-3 podía contemplarse el desencadenamiento de un verdadero pandemónium que se llevaba a cabo entre dos unidades que acérrimamente se encontraban trabadas en fiero y desesperado combate. Donde la que se suponía que era la unidad más débil e inestable de toda la serie operativa de Evas había cobrado ahora un agresivo y poderoso ímpetu gracias al empleo del "Dummy Plug System"; a niveles tales que la roja unidad de Asuka estaba padeciendo de ingentes dificultades para poder siquiera tratar de contener de manera mas o menos exitosa la furia de su rival. Y eso que la segunda elegida estaba haciendo gala de todas sus habilidades al máximo. Pero la otra unidad, quien se encontraba vívidamente animada producto del ímpetu otorgado por aquella verdadera fuerza antinatural que la animaba respondía a las tratativas de la segunda elegida contraatacando violentamente sin mostrar ninguna clase de compasión o consideración. Quedando aquello fehacientemente demostrado cuando en un acto sorpresivo el Eva 00 logró librarse del ataque y cogió a su rival de la cintura, aprisionándolo y embistiéndolo contra un sólido bloque de edificación estratégica, destruyéndolo de esta manera mientras sus ruinas se desplomaban junto con aquel trastabillante Evangelion rojo, el cual ahora era violentamente golpeado por aquella jactanciosa unidad por varios instantes hasta que la unidad agredida finalmente logró sacarse a su contrincante de una patada que la hizo elevarse por los aires.

Incorporándose tan rápidamente como le fue posible, la segunda elegida dirigiría la rauda marcha de su unidad hacia otro edificio estratégico, desesperada al advertir en su contador que tan solo le quedaban unos cuantos segundos antes de que su unidad terminara quedándose sin energía. Ello mientras esa otra unidad asechadora le seguía sus pasos sin perder pisada. Afortunadamente para ella, alcanzo a extraer el cable umbilical de conexión y a ajustárselo antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo el Eva 00.

Aseguradas ya tanto la conexión como el reabastecimiento energético, y luego de mirar de reojo los indicadores que aun señalaban la persistencia de problemas comunicativos con el cuartel central, Asuka contemplo la furiosa unidad rival que ahora estaba detenida frente a ella.

-¿Por qué quieres destruirme, maldita sea?-. Cuestiono furiosamente la muchacha, notoriamente molesta con el ritmo de la contienda y frustrada con no poder finalizarla como ella quería. Por causa de esta ira Asuka movilizó prontamente su unidad hacia un lugar mas lejano que el estrecho y encajonado centro de la ciudad fortaleza. Necesitaba de un lugar mas amplio para llevar a cabo su estrategia. Fue así como en medio de sus visualizaciones logró vislumbrar hacia la salida de una avenida relativamente amplia. No era mucho, pero dadas las circunstancias era, en esos momentos, lo mejor a lo que podía aspirar. Sin embargo muy pronto advirtió que dicha opción no solo era arriesgada sino que esta se encontraba ahora custodiada fieramente por aquel contrincante quien, al parecer, también había tenido la misma idea que ella.

Sin escapatoria, la segunda elegida volvió a correr con aparente desesperación hacia donde se encontraba aquel otro Leviatán y, tal como ella lo esperaba, el Eva 00 volvía una vez mas a posicionarse en postura ofensiva, presto y dispuesto a embestir una vez mas en ataque a su rival. Pero en esta ocasión, la piloto de aquella unidad no enfrentaría directamente a su contrincante. En su lugar, y cuando el Eva 00 se disponía, una vez mas a abalanzarse sobre su objetivo, la unidad segunda saltó asombrosamente pasando por encima de aquel atacante, dirigiéndose raudamente hacia la salida mientras se desconectaba una vez mas de su cable umbilical apenas al caer a tierra a fin de evitar que la otra unidad pudiera neutralizarla por medio de dicho recurso.

Usando toda su fuerza y velocidad, el Eva 02 corrió a perderse hacia aquella explanada, mientras aquella unidad acosadora raudamente se reincorporaba tras aquella movida para correr frenéticamente persiguiendo a su rival. Pero al llegar hacia donde se encontraba aquella amplia avenida fue incapaz de poder encontrar la más mínima señal de su oponente. Desesperado, dicho monstruo aceleradamente corrió de manera errática desde un lado a otro de la amplia avenida para poder encontrar algún indicio de esa unidad escurridiza. Todo ello mientras que, en un conjunto compuesto por estrechas y algo derruidas edificaciones, la unidad segunda esperaba agazapada el mejor momento para iniciar lo que sería su contraataque.

* * *

Y mientras esa expectativa se generaba en la superficie, en otro espacio mucho más lejano y extraño del que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse, la otra piloto de la serie Eva comenzaba a experimentar la expansión de todo su ser por todo aquel extraño espacio infinito a la par que su forma se iba difuminando hasta comenzar a desvanecerse, todo ello mientras simultáneamente su alma paulatinamente parecía entrar a aletargarse a medida que otra presencia comenzaba a tomar posesión de su identidad, intercalándose fuertemente dentro de esta, hasta el punto de pretender gobernarla y acallarla para siempre.

Mientras la forma conjunta de lo que hasta entonces consideraba como la entidad que moldeaban y daban forma a su mente y a ser procedían a disolverse, una nueva presencia distinta a ella comenzaba a hacerse y sentirse presente en aquel espacio. El propósito último que había sido el inconsciente e involuntario objetivo de toda su existencia finalmente llegaría a cumplirse, muy a pesar de esa jovencita que fervientemente aun soñaba con la ilusión de un final diferente.

Y no obstante ese pesar, aquella muchacha había aceptado incurrir en ese sacrificio para salvar a ese niño perdido. Por que mas allá de lo que ella pudiera soñar o anhelar, se encontraba un deber que debía cumplir; no solo porque así se lo hubieran ordenado o por haber tomado la plena conciencia de que todo este tiempo había estado viviendo una vida prestada y que, por ende, nunca había sido plenamente suya. Ella había incurrido en tamaño sacrificio porque también existía una parte de ella le exigía salvar a Shinji para que el pudiera ser libre y feliz escapando de ese implacable infierno blanco y silente el cual no le correspondía padecer.

Pero ante esta situación que indubitablemente indicaba lo que sería su inminente e inevitable final, y ya casi sin fuerzas para hablar, Ayanami lograría elevar una triste y susurrante petición hacia la nueva entidad que comenzaba a materializarse y a relevar el lugar de la forma que alguna vez fuera su ser.

-Por favor Yui. Salva y cuida a Shinji. Y quiere y cuida a Asuka en mi ausencia, no la dejes sola. Nunca… nunca la dejes-. Imploró con profundo dolor en lo que creía ser su hora última la primera elegida antes que la triste resignación se apoderara de ella en lo que sería su último pensamiento que iba destinado, precisamente, hacía aquella chica pelirroja quien de manera imperceptible había sabido ganarse un lugar en el que había sido su triste y solitario corazón.

-Lo siento. No podré cumplir con mi promesa… lo lamento.

Con la profusión de aquel triste y desconsolador lamento, la quien fuera conocida hasta ese momento por todos como la primera elegida desaparecería casi por completo aquella irrealidad para que, en su lugar, otra presencia muy parecida a ella comenzara a tomar forma en ese lugar.

Pero antes de que su presencia se extinguiera completamente, un último temor recorrió con la velocidad del rayo la reminiscente alma de esa muchacha al sentir la pronta presencia de un inesperado factor frio y siniestro que podía arribar para entrar a cambiarlo todo y que aterro su alma estremecida mientras esta daba un implorante grito terrorífico que nunca nadie escucho.

"¡No!"

Y con aquel inesperado terror que embargó su corazón, este se detuvo completamente antes de, finalmente, desaparecer de aquel escenario para que, en su lugar, otra entidad apareciera yerguiendose de pie en el centro de todo aquel lugar, dichosa ante la certera expectativa de que su otro equivalente muy pronto se reuniera con ella; apenas lograra salvar la distancia generada al cruzar aquel umbral que férreamente separaba lo real y posible, de lo aparentemente irreal e imposible. Después de todo este tiempo eterno, ella había despertado y completado su consciencia en el instante justo para poder sentir el tan ansiado reencuentro, y eso le generaba grandes ansias al saber que toda la espera finalmente había terminado.

* * *

Después de un prolongado momento de incesante búsqueda frenética, la unidad doble cero pareció desistir de su objetivo inicial y encaminaría ahora de manera mas calma sus pasos en dirección hacia una salida estratégica, el mismo lugar desde donde había emergido hacia tan solo unos instantes atrás.

Pero no muy lejos de ahí se hallaba agazapada la unidad roja esperando un paso, tan solo un paso en falso de su contrincante, para centrar todas sus fuerzas y así, atacar y destruir de una buena vez por todas a aquel abominable energúmeno. Intuía la piloto de la unidad segunda que si se guarecía por un buen momento de la presencia de esa otra unidad esta cesaría en sus intentos de buscarla y haría como que regresaría a la seguridad estratégica del geofrente para sorprenderla y así reanudar su ataque. Como aquello le parecía el curso de acción a seguir mas lógico, correspondía que ella esperara de su contrincante la realización de dicha acción. Y, en efecto, todo aquello se verifico cuando el Eva 00 se puso de pie justo ante la plataforma de descenso a la espera de que esta se abriera.

Fue entonces cuando el Eva 02 salto desde la seguridad que le proporcionaban los edificios estratégicos, abalanzándose cual fiero depredador sobre su sorprendida presa, atacándola de manera despiadada golpeando con furia su rostro para tenderla violentamente en el suelo, para luego seguir con una seguidilla de golpes que terminaron reventando su único ojo.

Completamente a ciegas, la unidad doble cero intentaba asestar vanamente golpes en el aire, intentonas que eran brutalmente castigadas por la unidad segunda quien, descontrolada ante los ojos del espectador, pasaba ahora a asestar de manera presta reiteradas y certeras estocadas a esa, ahora, herida y maltrecha unidad que estaba ahora verdaderamente inutilizada. Dicho ensañamiento bien podría haberse prolongado para siempre de no haber sido por la repentina aparición de cierto extraño estremecimiento que fue capaz de sacudir la piel y carne de esa piloto y cuya inusual fuente venia desde fuera de su Evangelion; de hecho, todo ello parecía provenir desde un lugar situado mucho mas lejos del alcance de su vista, o de su imaginación. Como si la fuente de aquella ignara sensación estuviera proviniendo directamente desde lo mas lejano y elevado de los cielos, los mismos que en esos momentos lucían calmos; quizás, demasiado calmos para el criterio de esa jovencita.

* * *

En los ajetreadas dependencias del centro de control del cuartel, sus ocupantes eran informados que todos los sistemas de radares habían detectado el descenso y abrupto acercamiento desde la costa de un objeto no identificado de origen terrestre cuya trayectoria superaba por varias veces la velocidad del sonido y que, como podía esperarse, parecía tener como claro destino la ciudad fortaleza.

-¿Tiempo estimado de llegada del objetivo?-. Inquirió la Mayor Katsuragi.

-A esta velocidad, poco menos de tres minutos para que entre al espacio aéreo de Tokio-3. Una vez ingresado, el impacto con la ciudad ocurrirá solo con uno o dos segundos de diferencia, dependiendo del ángulo del impacto-. Informó Hyuga.

-¿Qué clase de objeto es este?

-No lo sabemos.

-¿Acaso se trata de un nuevo ángel?

-Es extraño, no tiene patrón azul ni naranja. Pero parece manifestar en torno suyo un peculiar campo energético que dificulta su clara identificación, es como si asemejara…

-…las características un campo AT-. Completo la oración la Doctora Akagi, con un tono de voz que no era el de una pregunta, aunque de primera pudiera asemejarse a una.

-¡¿Qué puede significar eso?-. Demando saber imperiosamente Misato.

-Eso solo puede significar que la Lanza de Longinus ha decidido regresar.

-¿Decidido regresar?. ¡Pero como rayos puede hacer eso!

-Eso no importa Mayor…

-¡¿Cómo que eso no importa Ritsuko?

-No importa como haya regresado, lo que verdaderamente importa es que significa su regreso.

-¿Y que carajos significa su…?

-Que el día que tanto hemos temido finalmente ha llegado.

-¡Doctora, no nos diga que…!

-Si Misato. Finalmente ha llegado el día del juicio. Y este es el principio de la última hora.

Por unos breves segundos, todo el frenesí que había hasta ese momento imperado por todo el puente de mando sería reemplazado por un mutismo terrorífico producto de saberse fracasados en lo que debía ser el objetivo de su organización. Un silencio frio y tenso que bien podría haber sido eterno, de no ser por la reacción de una mujer que estaba resistiendo con toda su mente la idea de perderlo todo y tirar inútilmente por la borda un tortuoso sacrificio que había sido efectuado en su favor varios años antes en una circunstancia muy parecida a las que se pretendían volver a reeditar, resistencia ante la idea que otros sacrificios que se estaban acometiendo en esos mismos momentos también estuvieran destinándose a terminar en la absoluta futilidad. Todo eso termino por quebrar a la mujer, y todo el mundo se dio cuenta de aquello al escuchar la mas desesperada orden que se hubiera emitido jamás de la voz de esa mujer.

-Doctora Akagi. Los insanos y mesiánicos delirios de gente como usted fueron los que nos metieron en esto. No se como y no me importa, pero sea como fuere usted nos va a sacar de todo esto.

-¡Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer Misato!

-¡No Ritsuko!. ¡No pienso permitir que este se convierta en nuestro último día!. ¡Busque al Eva 01, saque a Rei y a Shinji de ahí y prepárelos para la última de sus batallas!-. Bramó la mujer antes de moverse del lugar.

-¡Mayor Katsuragi, ni siquiera sabemos donde esta el Eva 01!

-¡Entonces porque no lo ha buscado!- Espeto molesta mientras parecía marcharse de ahí.

-Eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

-Pues bien, veo que ya no me queda mas opción-. Espetó furiosa Misato antes de desviar y acelerar aun mas su rumbo para subir corriendo las escalinatas y dirigirse hacia donde estaba el Vice Comandante Fuyutsuki quien, al igual que todo el resto de los presentes, se vio sorprendido cuando Misato detuvo su acelerada carrera extrayendo una pistola de su chaqueta para ponerla sobre las grises sienes de aquel anciano, mientras que con profunda y verdadera desesperación le gritaba a aquel impertérrito señor escupiendo desafiante las palabras que reflejaban sus desesperados pensamientos.

-Muy bien maldito hijo de perra, tu si debes saber la verdad tras todo esto ¿No?. Así es que dinos ya de una buena vez donde está el Eva 01 y como podemos detener el tercer impactó. ¡Ahora!

Pero el anciano hombre permaneció impertérrito ante aquella amenaza, en una conducta muy propia de quien ha alcanzado de antemano la resignación de saberse enfrentado ante lo inexorable, de ahí que a pesar de la premura del momento se haya tomado sus buenos segundos antes de romper con calma ese tenso silencio, justo cuando parecía que la Mayor estaba a las puertas de perder toda la paciencia.

-A estas alturas todo es inútil Mayor Katsuragi. La doctora Akagi tiene toda la razón. Hagamos lo que hagamos y deseemos lo que deseemos, nosotros hemos dejado ya de ser actores relevantes en este guión. De hecho, mucho me temo que a estas alturas carezcamos incluso de un mísero papel para representar en esta historia…

-¡¿De que rayos esta hablando?

-De que todo el protagonismo le corresponde ahora a los Evas. De lo que ellos deseen y decidan se encuentran depositadas todas nuestras esperanzas…

-… o todo nuestro castigo. Insensato, ¿Cómo puede el Eva definir el futuro de esta situación?. ¡Ya no tenemos Evas en control!

-Mayor Katsuragi. Nosotros jamás tuvimos el pleno control de los Evas. Todo el tiempo ellos tuvieron que verse forzados a aceptar nuestros designios porque aprendimos a restringir su poder tanto como nos fue posible. Pero los Evas jamás estuvieron realmente bajo nuestra merced. Inclusive, si hace memoria Mayor, de seguro recordará que no fueron pocas las veces en que los Evas hicieron por si mismos cosas que se supone que nunca debieron haber hecho. Sobre todo la unidad primera, misma unidad que ahora esta por ejecutar el verdadero cometido para el cual fue construido.

-¡¿De que rayos esta hablando…?

-¿Nunca se ha cuestionado porque el Eva 01, siendo la unidad mas poderosa de todas, la que casi siempre vencía en las batallas, siempre fue catalogada como mera unidad de pruebas?. ¿O nunca le llamo la atención que casi todos los incidentes de descontrol fueran producidos por esa unidad?

-¡¿Qué pretende con todos estos desvaríos?

-Pretendo llamar su atención, para que finalmente pueda darse cuenta usted misma de cual era el verdadero propósito de dicho Evangelion.

-¡¿Me esta diciendo que ese Eva tiene otro propósito aparte de exterminar a los ángeles?

-En estricto rigor Mayor Katsuragi, la unidad primera jamás fue concebida como una simple maquinaria para exterminar ángeles. De hecho, solo la falta de unidades para el combate fue lo que nos forzó a asignarle aquel cometido originalmente asignado para las restantes unidades que no habíamos alcanzado a tener listas. En su lugar, el Eva 01 fue creado para contener dentro de sí un poder superior a todo lo conocido antes por el hombre, uno que sería desencadenado en el momento preciso, el momento donde todos finalmente evolucionaríamos para así alcanzar nuestra tan ansiada liberación definitiva.

A pesar de ser palabras aparentemente vagas en su contenido, Misato quedo estupefacta, porque gracias a todas sus secretas investigaciones sabía que esas palabras encerraban un significado que podía ser oscuro y críptico para todos los demás; pero no para ella. Uno que ella fue inmediatamente capaz de entender.

-El tercer impacto-. Respondió Misato choqueada con palabras que ella profirió casi como si las estuviera susurrando por temor a que su pronunciamiento mas fuerte pudiera desatar algo semejante a la ira del altísimo. –Ya veo. En verdad el objetivo de NERV jamás fue el de luchar para impedir el tercer impacto, simplemente queríamos evitar un impacto provocado por los ángeles para dar paso a un impacto diseñado y controlado por la propia mano del hombre. ¡¿No es así?-.

Ante el silencio que, al tenor de los acontecimientos, tan solo podía significar una respuesta afirmativa, Misato solo empuño con mas fuerza su arma para apuntarla contra la sien de aquel hombre, mientras que con idéntica fuerza grito furiosa sus palabras.

-¡¿Siempre fue así, no cierto?

-Veo que finalmente lo ha entendido…

-Claro que entiendo ahora de que se trataba realmente toda esta mierda. Durante todo este tiempo nos hicieron creer que luchábamos contra los ángeles para asegurar nuestra supervivencia, pero en realidad solo estábamos trabajando para acelerar el apocalipsis. Hemos perdido ya a todos nuestros pilotos por culpa de una alocada quimera suicida. Y usted, que todo el tiempo supo de esto junto con el Comandante, solo dedicaba sus esfuerzos a hacer todo lo posible para llevarnos a este final sin que les importara nada de nada. ¡Usted y el Comandante son unos seres despreciables! ¡Me gustaría tener un motivo, tan solo uno, para no llenarle inmediatamente los sesos de plomo!-. Desafió furiosa aquella descontrolada mujer. Pero ante tamaño desafío, la respuesta serena del anciano la descoloco por completo.

-En verdad me gustaría poder brindarle ese motivo. Pero por desgracia tan solo puedo exponer en mi favor que el matarme no va a cambiar en nada el destino de los acontecimientos. Pero si aun así quiere dispararme para así purgar su alma, hágalo. Aproveche que todavía le queda algo de tiempo para hacerlo.

Misato curvo su dedo índice y con la yema de ese dedo llego a rozar el gatillo. Tan solo necesitaba jalar con mas fuerza de ese gatillo para que ese anciano caballero hubiera pasado a ser definitivamente historia. Y sin embargo, ella nunca llego a ser capaz de dispararle a ese hombre. Y cuando los segundos pasaron sin que ella accionara se hizo evidente para todos los presentes que, a pesar de todo el rencor y la rabia que pudiera tener acumulada, ella no dispararía contra su superior, porque en el fondo ella sabía perfectamente bien que nunca había sido a lo largo de toda esta historia tan inocente como le hubiera querido haber hecho creerse o haber hecho creer a todo el mundo. Ella; quien había ingresado a trabajar a NERV motivada por la lucha contra los ángeles que realizaba profesionalmente mientras día tras día utilizaba secretamente el pretexto de esa lucha para purgar y satisfacer a la vez esa extraña mezcla de sentimientos compartidos de venganza y culpa que habían copado su alma desde el día en que había muerto su padre junto con cerca de la mitad de la humanidad; descubrió que por mas que pudiera desear lo contrario, no se encontraba moralmente capacitada para proceder a juzgar y condenar a aquel anciano quien con toda seguridad también había entrado a esa organización por razones semejantes, aunque cuando ella ignorara en detalle cuales eran las razones que habían motivado a ese otro hombre. Fue entonces cuando Misato pudo darse cuenta que, de una u otra manera, todos los presentes se encontraban involucrados en esta gran tragedia bien fuera como autores, o como cómplices o como partícipes directos o indirectos en mayor o menor grado. Por lo que si había alguien que debía impartir la justicia en esta situación no sería ella la encargada de realizar dicha labor.

Derrotada ante esta inobjetable evidencia, Misato inmediatamente cayo en cuenta que por mas que desquitara su ira rellenando de plomo a ese hombre nada sería alterado en lo mas mínimo. El tercer impacto no se ralentizaría ni mucho menos se detendría con tal suceso. Y, seguramente, lo que resultara de aquel acontecimiento en ciernes terminaría siendo con toda seguridad el juicio mas justo, y a la vez mas implacable, para determinar el destino de toda la humanidad.

Ese último convencimiento hizo que Misato sacara el dedo del gatillo y guardara con triste resignación aquella arma en su sobaquera, no sin antes contemplar por vez última al antiguo profesor antes de regresar con triste parsimonia a su puesto, a la vez que apartaba tanto la cara como la mirada de aquel anciano. Un hombre que, contra lo que pudiera pensarse de buenas a primeras, también parecía emanar de su semblante alguna clase de abatimiento interno, como si él también estuviera cargando con el peso de una larga culpa que le atormentaba, como si ese hombre verdaderamente hubiera esperado y, quizás, anhelado que ella hubiera tenido el valor necesario para liberarle de la ya pesada carga en que se había tornado su existencia por medio de la graciosa potencia emanada al calor del justiciero disparo de una bala.

Y mientras Misato terminaba de daba por vencida de su iracundo arranque; un pesado suspiro delataba a aquel hombre quien regresaba sus ojos, mas no su mirada, hacia el frente. Esto mientras lenta y pesadamente reflexionaba sobre aquella extraña y loca ocurrencia de atreverse a pedirle con el pensamiento a esa mujer que poseyera e hiciera abierta gala de toda la cuota de valor y atrevimiento que él mismo había sido absolutamente incapaz de tener en todo este tiempo; mientras utilizaba el sentido de la obediencia y de la responsabilidad como perfecta y perpetua mascarada para así lograr huir cómodamente de todas las culpas y remordimientos que contrariaban lo mas hondo de su alma y que habían comenzado cuando acepto ser parte de esta locura, en vez de haber osado desafiar al poder atreviéndose a alzar la voz, aun si con ello tuviera que sacrificar para siempre aquel secreto sentimiento que a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido aún albergaba en lo mas hondo de su corazón y que nunca había tenido el coraje de atreverse a desterrar. Aun cuando siempre supiera que esos sentimientos serían por siempre inútiles, ya que jamás serían debidamente correspondidos por ella, y aun cuando esa dolorosa realidad la había podido constatar día tras día desde que hubiera traicionado a sus mas firmes convicciones. Durante todo este tiempo Fuyutsuki había sido derrotado, y él en verdad siempre lo había sabido. Pero no sería sino hasta ahora, al ocaso de su era, cuando pudo sopesar verdaderamente y en toda su dimensión cuan estúpido e insensato él había sido durante todos estos años. Y todo por causa de una empática amistad y camaradería que no eran mas que un pretexto para encubrir un idílico y desesperante amor unilateral que jamás podría llegar a ser correspondido.

Y entonces, un único pensamiento asolo entonces la mente del viejo profesor.

"Estúpido. Todo este tiempo fui tan estúpido".

El pesado silencio de todos los presentes bien pudo haber sido en aquel entonces la tónica que por siempre habría gobernado aquel escenario, de no ser por el sonido de una alarma que les hizo recordar que mas allá de todos sus conflictos personales, también habían otras batallas tanto o mas importantes que las propias, que también les atañían y, por sobre todo, también se estaban librando en esos momentos.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando ahora?-. Pregunto la doctora, quien había estado en completo silencio todo este tiempo.

-La lanza ya esta cerca de ingresar a nuestro espacio aéreo-. Respondió Maya.

-¡Todo el mundo a prepararse para el impacto!-. Ordeno la jefa científica, mientras todo el mundo corría a ponerse a resguardo en sus posiciones, a la espera de lo que viniera.

* * *

Y mientras todo lo anterior comenzaba a acontecer en el puente de mando, varias decenas de metros aun mas abajo, alguien contemplaba con verdadera fascinación como el rojizo y expuesto núcleo de aquella bestia desatada se expandía a medida que su brillo se tornaba cada vez mas vívido. Esto último no era sino la última y necesaria señal convenida para poder hacer posible que, después de angustiosos y largos años, la soledad de aquel hombre finalmente desapareciera junto con todas las barreras que separaban a él de todos los otros hombres. Con su mano derecha ya desnuda contemplo una vez mas el implantado embrión de Adán que ahora se encontraba completamente asimilado por el cuerpo de ese hombre. Con lo cual, supo que su verdadero objetivo tan larga y meticulosamente planificado finalmente se hallaba a las puertas de su completa concreción.

Por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo, Gendo Ikari pudo sentir dentro de su ser la emoción que comenzaba a inundar su hasta entonces imperturbable alma, a la vez que extendía esa mano desnuda para tocar el expuesto núcleo del Eva 01. Corazón que al tacto pareció volverse blando, avanzando hacia el mientras hundía su mano en dicho corazón, como si estuviera empujando un grueso y suave colchón de espuma, hasta que, finalmente, este logro ser traspasado para así adentrarse en el interior de dicho núcleo; siguiendo a continuación el completo adentramiento de aquel hombre hacia las profundas honduras de aquel ignoto sitio, donde aquel hombre pudo finalmente adquirir la confianza para atreverse a aflojar su hasta ahora endurecido corazón. Perdiendo así su esencia para así poder encontrarse al fin con la única persona a quien verdaderamente había amado todo este tiempo.

Y no pasaron demasiados instantes antes de encontrarla a ella de pie en medio de ese escenario surrealista, exactamente tal como él siempre la había recordado durante todo este largo tiempo. Bella en un grado radiante que parecía oscilar entre la ensoñación y la ilusión, el forzoso confinamiento a la que había sido destinada había sido incapaz de hacer mella en ese cuerpo que desnudo se presentaba ahora majestuoso ante él, sonriéndole amorosamente.

-Yui-. Fue la expectante palabra que un emocionado Gendo profirió mientras se atrevía a desatar todas sus largamente contenidas emociones corriendo a encontrarse después de tanto tiempo con la mujer amada.

Sin necesidad de prodigarse palabra alguna, ellos dos finalmente encontrarían sus cuerpos y se fundirían en un abrazo. A pesar de todo, ellos aun todavía seguían siendo dos cuerpos situados en el medio de un escenario surrealista. Pero aquello no sería una situación eterna. Y sería ella la que se encargaría de recordárselo a aquel hombre con una frase al oído.

-Ha sido demasiado tiempo.

-Ahora el tiempo no es mas que un detalle insignificante si se cuenta con la eternidad a nuestro favor-. Respondió Gendo de manera feliz y sincera por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Lo hemos logrado. Hemos sabido aguardar pacientemente hasta este momento, la hora prometida. Finalmente esta ha llegado.

Al oír esto, Gendo sonrió mientras se desencadenaba de aquel abrazo para contemplar a su mujer una vez mas y responderle en un tono esperanzado de voz.

-Demos forma a nuestra liberación. Desterremos todo el dolor y demos paso al canto alegre de la nueva era forjando en nuestro destino el destino de toda la humanidad.

Propuesta a la cual la forma que respondía al nombre de Yui correspondió con una sonrisa antes de responderle:

-Hagámoslo.

* * *

Completamente desarmado y totalmente incapacitado para efectuar siquiera el mas mínimo atisbo de presentar a su oponente alguna clase de resistencia, el Evangelion 00 se encontraba abatido y completamente entregado a la merced de su colorada contraparte quien deseaba de una buena vez por todas ponerle término a aquella trabajosa contienda devenida ahora en una inútil y desgastante lucha. Fue así como, tras romper el pecho de la unidad, extrajo la carlinga que debía contener en su interior el cuerpo de la persona que debía estar piloteando dicha unidad, pero en su lugar fue incapaz de encontrarse con algo mas que no fuera la cápsula vacía, tal como lo había esperado.

Ante esto, el Eva 02 se erguió imponente una vez mas mientras tomaba con furibundo desprecio los ajados y, a estas alturas, completamente inertes restos de la unidad doble cero para aventarlos furiosamente elevándolos hacia el cielo, mientras procedía a huir a toda prisa de aquel sitio justo en el mismo instante en que comenzó a sentirse en el aire y desde todas las direcciones un portentoso y creciente silbido que resonaba por los aires y que no se detendría por nada, ni siquiera cuando la fenecida unidad doble cero termino siendo desintegrada por el impacto de un fulguroso rayo rojo que incesante continuo su camino hasta impactar en el sitio mismo de la salida de emergencia, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba huyendo el Eva de Asuka. Unidad que sería violentamente sacudida cuando dicho rayo efectuó un certero y violento contacto con el duro y metálico suelo reforzado de aquella salida de emergencia, sacudida que inmediatamente dio paso a una gigantesca explosión de fuego que arraso con todo lo que había a su paso desatando una fuerza gigantesca que fue capaz de pulverizar edificaciones, arrancar de cuajo sólidas estructuras estratégicas y cuyo cenit fue demostrado con una impetuosa y poderosa onda expansiva que pudo ser capaz de vencer la resistencia opuesta y hacer volar lejos por los aires al pesado y portentoso Eva 02 como si nada, hasta hacerlo desaparecer de la vista entre medio del repentino y embravecido mar de fuego y polvo que arraso la tierra y encendió los cielos de la ciudad fortaleza. Turbulento océano flameante que vendría aparejado de un potente movimiento telúrico que terminaría por derrumbar todo aquello que estuviere de pie, si es que hubiera quedado algo sin ser arrasado por la explosión.

* * *

Y en los mismos instantes en que la otrora portentosa ciudad fortaleza era violentamente arrasada de la faz de la tierra, el reminiscente alcance de las estruendosas ondas del choque procedían a sacudir violentamente todas las dependencias constitutivas del abovedado refugio de los cuarteles generales de NERV, provocando aquella sacudida que buena parte de los colgantes y replegados edificios estratégicos colapsaran flameantes y se descolgaran de sus posiciones para terminar pesadamente desplomándose sobre toda la superficie del geofrente, ampliando la estela de devastación hasta esa guarecida superficie. Todo ello mientras en las dependencias mismas del cuartel central se experimentaba la intempestiva caída de todos los sistemas de comunicación, los que de manera sistemática colapsaron uno tras otro hasta dejar completamente incomunicado al personal del puente de mando tanto del exterior como de los otros sitios del mismo cuartel central.

-¡¿Pero que fue esa explosión?-. Pregunto Misato mientras trataba de mantenerse dificultosamente de pie en medio de las sacudidas producidas por aquella onda.

-No lo sabemos, hemos perdido toda comunicación o referencia con el exterior-. Señalo una operaria signando lo que a esas alturas, y a juzgar por la situación que se estaba viviendo, era algo mas que evidente para todos los presentes.

-¡¿Puede ser ello causa de la lanza?

-No debiera ser ello posible-. Respondió Ritsuko mientras las sacudidas producto del impacto aun no terminaban de sucederse.

-Pero están ocurriendo-. Señalo el anciano profesor, de pie sosteniéndose en el escritorio de su puesto de mando mientras la agitación parecía finalmente comenzar a cesar.

Pero antes de que ello verdaderamente ocurriera, la inesperada violencia producida por el desencadenamiento de un nuevo e ignoto impacto mucho mas cercano y poderoso que el anterior volvió a sacudir todo el lugar con aun mas fuerza e ímpetu, haciendo que muchos de ellos cayeran de sus puestos mientras las gruesas paredes se resquebrajaban a la vez que varias partes del cielo falso de aquella dependencia se tornaron incapaces de seguir resistiendo y procedieron a caer pesadamente desde los techos. Todo ello mientras un estruendo impresionante reverberaba furiosamente por todo el lugar acallando cualquier otro sonido posible para que luego aquel estruendo fuera abruptamente contrastado con la irrupción de otro estruendo que, desde las mas profundas honduras de la tierra emergería ahora para responder con idéntica fuerza furiosa al tronar de aquel impacto en una poderosa colisión de fuerzas que terminaron provocando la abrupta y completa pérdida de la energía, lo que solo hizo aumentar aun mas la incertidumbre campante en aquel lugar. Caótica situación que no cesaría hasta que los choques de potencias cesaron, todos los violentos estruendos amainaron y, una vez que todo aquel pandemónium finalizó, la luz y la energía aunque de manera aminorada finalmente regresaron.

-¿Tenemos alguna información sobre lo que esta sucediendo?- Pregunto lo mas fuerte posible Misato, mientras terminaba de incorporarse luego de tamaños y sucesivos ímpetus.

-Negativo-. Respondió un sorprendido Makoto, quien aun trataba de volver a sus labores.

-¿Cómo se encuentra MAGI?-. Pregunto ahora Fuyutsuki.

-Al parecer todavía se encuentra operativa. Si bien parece encontrarse ahora algo afectada…-. Respondió ahora Maya.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Todos los indicadores señalan que su capacidad operativa se ha reducido a un nivel apenas superior al del mínimo necesario de subsistencia. Pero todos los restantes sistemas auxiliares de soporte están colapsados y su operatividad no alcanza siquiera al uno por ciento.

-¿Al menos los Dogmas Central y Terminal están resguardados?

-El Dogma Terminal sí. Pero no podemos decir lo mismo del Dogma Central y sus alrededores.

-¿Qué problema hay en esas instalaciones?

-No podemos hacer contacto con esas instalaciones.

-¡¿Acaso han desaparecido?

-No podríamos precisarlo pero pareciera que no.

-¡¿Cómo eso de que "pareciera que no"? ¿Acaso dichas instalaciones carecen de soporte?

-No señor. Es mas extraño aún, como si no pudiéramos monitorear dicho lugar.

-¿A que rayos se refiere con eso?

-Es como si la misma MAGI nos estuviera denegando el acceso a esos lugares.

-¡¿Denegándonos el acceso?. ¡No puede ser eso posible!-. Exclamo profundamente asombrado el viejo profesor ante tamaño suceso que no tenia razón alguna de ser, ello antes de hacer esfuerzos para recuperar la compostura y volver a ordenar de manera enérgica la revisión del sistema a fin de proceder a descartar la presencia de fallas o que se encontraran ante algún intento de infiltración o ataque informático.

Pero la orden del viejo profesor sería peculiarmente acatada conforme a lo que, de manera simultanea los presentes contemplaban al ver como de manera pausada y mas bien inercial, la doctora Akagi había encaminado sus rumbos desde antes de que esa última orden terminara de prodigarse en dirección a la consola principal de dicho complejo de supercomputadoras. Sin embargo, ella no parecía dirigirse hacia ese lugar para principiar a resolver el inesperado problema informático; mas bien, parecía dirigirse hacia esa consola como quien se estuviera dirigiendo, de manera apesadumbrada, hacia un ultramoderno oráculo a fin de que este pudiera brindarle en la forma de inesperado desperfecto la confirmación de una respuesta para una profunda inquietud que desde hacía ya largo tiempo venía confundiendo a aquella mujer.

"Tú no estas fallando, ni estas sufriendo de ninguna clase de error de programación o funcionamiento. No solo has retomado el control de la situación, sino que también has decidido tomar el control del destino, como siempre lo habías querido, y lo has hecho decidiendo tomar abiertamente partido en esta contienda. Nunca esperé otra cosa de ti. Y, a pesar de que siempre intuí que terminarías haciendo algo como esto, aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme decepcionada por tu decisión. ¿Por qué mama?. ¿Dime porque, justo ahora, has decidido abandonar la razón para pasar a obrar con el corazón?. ¿Y por que lo preferiste a él, aun cuando él siempre supo a quien elegir porque su decisión ya estaba firmemente determinada desde el principio?. ¡¿En verdad lo amaste tanto como para escogerlo a él, aun en estas aciagas circunstancias, aun cuando siempre supieras en tu corazón que él jamás nos amo?". Cuestionó duramente para sus adentros la blonda científica mientras posaba sus manos sobre el aséptico y frio teclado metálico de control principal de ese sistema, recorriendo con sus dedos de manera triste y desencantada los contornos de dicho teclado antes de que emanaran estas susurrantes y tristes palabras de su boca muerta.

-Hemos perdido.

-¡¿De que esta hablando doctora?-. Demando Misato, al haber escuchado esas tenues palabras en ese repentinamente muerto ambiente.

-El Eva 01 ya se ha liberado completamente de nuestro control. Nada podrá ya salvarnos.

-¿Y que podemos hacer ahora?

-Esperar. Ahora tan solo nos queda esperar, y estar preparados para saber implorar misericordia. Ya no hay nada mas que nosotros podamos hacer, mas que saber estar dispuestos a afrontar el precio por nuestras acciones-. Respondió la Doctora con triste resignación en su voz al ver que esto era el final, ello ante la furiosa incapacidad e impotencia de Misato, quien con dureza le recriminó.

-Ustedes crearon estas bestias. Ustedes deben saber controlar esto.

-No era nuestra voluntad crear este descontrol.

-Ustedes fueron los que querían jugar a crear y controlar a un Dios. Y han terminado creando a un demonio del cual no tienen ningún control. Vayan a implorar piedad a sus despiadadas criaturas ¡Hipócritas!-. Fue la iracunda respuesta que en ese minuto la Mayor podía furiosamente otorgar ante tamaña afirmación antes de mandar intempestivamente al averno todo el sentido del deber para huir de ahí rumbo hacia las afueras del cuartel central, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los demás que ya nada podían hacer para impedírselo, por mas reproches que eventualmente pudieran hacerle. Contravenciones que en realidad nunca llegaron a efectuarse y que, con seguridad no hubieran escuchadas por esa mujer en el caso eventual de que se hubieran proferido. Después de todo, si en verdad todo estaba perdido como afirmaban Ritsuko y todos los demás, entonces ella quería observar como se llevaría a cabo la conclusión del Armagedón de frente y con sus propios ojos.

* * *

Más allá de la densa humareda, por sobre el calor del furibundo incendio desatado y por encima de las incandescentes y volátiles cenizas a las cuales había sido reducida la ciudad fortaleza hasta entonces conocida como Tokio-3, podía vislumbrarse solitaria en los cielos una presencia que había sido templada por el abrasador fuego se encontraba ahora elevada por los aires, sosteniéndose gracias a la irrupción de un par de blancas alas que contrastaban con el profundo y vívido color rojo sangriento tan característicos de esa unidad; la que ahora contemplaba bajo sus pies el hondo cráter originado en el sitio del impacto, en cuyo epicentro podía verse entre medio de la humareda la tenue claridad develada por un ancho y profundo agujero, señal inequívoca que la lanza había logrado perforar los blindajes y penetrado al interior mismo del geofrente.

Al haberse dado cuenta de ello, dicha unidad dejo de batir sus alas y graciosamente descendió hasta situarse muy cerca del cráter donde, con un fuerte batido de alas, sacudió el humo así como las flamas que dificultaban su descenso; el cual, una vez hecho eso, finalmente pudo reanudar, adentrándose por ese socavón en las profundidades de la tierra en pos de un objetivo.

Y, una vez que el Eva 02 irrumpió con esplendorosa majestuosidad bajo el cielo falso de la bóveda del geofrente, pudo entrar a gobernar por completo aquel espacio mientras contemplaba con un aura de cierto desden bajo sus pies el arrasado suelo de la superficie abovedada con colapsadas edificaciones llameantes que estaban comenzando a incendiar toda la densa foresta que estaba a su alrededor y que se encontraban todas esparcidas alrededor de un nuevo cráter que se había formado en un lugar mas allá de los bosques, en los alguna vez extensos y verdes prados que estaban cercanos tanto al lago artificial como a las aun mas cercanas edificaciones del cuartel central. Sitio en cuyo epicentro se hallaba incrustada de manera incólumne la Lanza de Longinus.

Mientras se acercaba para descender hacia donde se encontraba la lanza, el brazo derecho del Eva 02 se extendía como si estuviera de alguna extraña manera llamando a la lanza, la cual incluso llego a sacudir la tierra que la enterraba a su alrededor, como si voluntariosamente ese objeto quisiera liberarse de esa prisión.

Pero antes de lograr su escape, el creciente y retumbante resonar de algo que parecía provenir desde las mas profundas honduras de la tierra emergió y fue percibido en el aire por esa unidad alada, quien detuvo su suave descenso para quedarse estacionado en ese lugar, a la expectativa de lo que pudiera acontecer.

Y sus expectativas no se verían por mucho tiempo demoradas cuando desde una de las salidas estratégicas a nivel de piso que se encontraban en las inmediaciones se percibió el sordo ruido producido por un nuevo retumbar que golpeteo incesantemente hasta terminar despedazando la gruesa aleación metálica que cubría dicha salida, la cual estallo por los aires mientras impetuosamente escapaba de ahí, como si hubiera dado un gran salto, una amoratada entidad desquiciada y desprovista ya de toda atadura que encadenara su ser a cualquier otra voluntad distinta a su propia voluntad, la misma entidad que hasta no hacía mucho había conocida por todos como el "Evangelion unidad uno" y que ahora movía su cabeza cual verdadero animal de caza en desesperante búsqueda tras la lanza, objetivo que finalmente pareció percibir al dirigir el su mirar hacia un sitio humeante donde se erigía ahora una serranía hasta antes desconocida.

Con un rugido seco, la descontrolada unidad corrió hacia su objetivo hasta llegar a los bordes de aquel cráter, donde de manera agazapada se asomo para observar detenidamente a aquel objeto clavado que repentinamente había cobrado una importancia trascendental. Sin embargo, y antes de que dicho leviatán se abalanzare siquiera sobre su objetivo, la lanza sacudió abruptamente la superficie una vez mas hasta agrietarla y escapar así de su detención para elevarse y llegar hasta las manos de ese otro leviatán rojo, quien tomo con fuerza y determinación ese artefacto cuya punta anteriormente bífida se había ahora unificado en una única punta.

De una manera sorprendentemente, el Eva 01 no manifestó ninguna clase de reacción contra ese suceso y solo atino a encarar en silencio a aquel Eva alado, extendiendo sus brazos y exponiendo todo su ser, justo en los mismos instantes en que con impetuosa carga el Eva rojo descendía de manera rauda hasta embestir de un solo golpe a ese otro Evangelion, impactando la lanza justo en su vívido corazón.

Y entonces, algo inesperado ocurrió en dicho escenario donde una jadeante Mayor Katsuragi había alcanzado a arribar para develarse como la única persona quien había alcanzado el raro honor de presenciar todos los acontecimientos previos, la misma que pudo observar directamente con sus propios ojos todos los detalles de aquel encuentro, donde desde el puño del Eva 02 emergería una blanquizca y pesada viscosidad que prontamente avanzaría por la entramada estructura de la lanza hasta tocar y penetrar el corazón del Eva 01, la que se expandió por todo aquel expuesto núcleo hasta tornarlo de un color rosáceo, mientras que inescrutables rugosidades se henchían dando la impresión de que el ya abultado núcleo podría expandirse en una especie de metástasis descontrolada. Pero antes de que pudiera pasar siquiera algo, un destello fulguraría desde aquel corazón, volviendo a contraer aquel rosáceo corazón, fulgor que sería seguido de una purpurea reacción luminosa que inmediatamente avanzo por el cuerpo de la lanza, engrosándola, hasta llegar a hacer contacto con el puño del Eva 02, para luego extenderse por todo el cuerpo de aquel Evangelion y terminar estallando dicho resplandor en una explosión cuya onda expansiva sacudiría todo aquel cerrado ambiente mientras sus furiosos ecos reverberaban una y otra vez en aquel espacio que dificultaba mantenerse de pie, obligando a esa estremecida mujer a dejar de luchar y a ponerse instintivamente de rodillas mientras contemplaba de manera muda y aterrada como la desatada furia combinada de dos Evangelions eran capaces de liberar en conjunto un poderío tal que, con toda seguridad, hubiera sido capaz de equiparar a la mismísima ira del eterno y todopoderoso creador, en el caso de que existiera de verdad algo o alguien parecido a eso. Una fuerza tal como ella no había presenciado desde, precisamente, el desencadenamiento de aquel magno holocausto que posteriormente sería denominado por todo el mundo como el "Segundo Impacto".

Ante tamaña demostración de inconmensurable poderío sobrenatural, a Misato no le quedo mas alternativa que implorar desde lo mas profundo de su alma que pasara lo que pasara, sus niños estuvieran bien. Y que dentro de todo este caos originado por culpa de inteligencias que se habían embarcado febrilmente en la aventura de jugar a ser Dios sin que ellos conocieran siquiera las reglas del juego, ellos pudieran ser capaces de mantener la cordura y evitar sucumbir a la locura a la podría llevarles tanto poder descontrolado.

-Ahora mas que nunca dependemos de ustedes muchachos. Buena suerte. Y por favor no nos fallen, aun cuando nosotros les hayamos fallado. No nos desamparen, aun cuando nosotros les hayamos desamparado-. Suplico aquella Mayor antes de extender una última plegaria a ese dueto que encadenados se trababan conjuntamente en una avasallante sinergia de arremolinante poder y devastación.

-Por favor sean ustedes capaces de perdonarnos. Aun cuando ni siquiera nosotros mismos seamos capaces o siquiera merecedores de perdón alguno. Aun así… perdónennos-. Concluyó notablemente afligida Misato, mientras tristes lagrimas descendían de aquel exhausto rostro, a esas alturas completamente entregado a todo lo que pudiera depararle la voluntad del destino.

Y esa misma impotencia estaba siendo sentida por todo el personal del cuartel central al ver, luego del completo restablecimiento de todas las comunicaciones, como finalmente el tan temido tercer impacto había entrado a lo que sería su fase decisiva. Una donde el destino de toda la especie humana seria definido por el ilimitado poder de unas bestias cuyo único contrapeso posible sería, quizás, lo que pudieran desear y determinar los espíritus de tres jóvenes a quienes el destino había lanzado a pelear una contienda para la cual quizás nunca estuvieron verdaderamente preparados.

Con toda seguridad, esa idea que de manera silente rondaba en el inconsciente colectivo de los presentes fue la que animó a la doctora Akagi a parafrasear con cierta licencia una cita celebre de la historia y que pareció mortalmente certera ante los acontecimientos que se estaban desarrollando y que ahora podían vislumbrar con horror.

-Nunca en toda nuestra historia la humanidad había dependido de lo que terminen decidiendo unos pocos.

-¿Decidiendo?. ¿Qué quiere decir con ello doctora?-. Requirió inquieta Maya.

-Ahora los tres elegidos tienen la pesada carga de erigirse en los jueces del destino de toda la humanidad.

-¿Eso significa que tenemos esperanzas?-. Preguntó ilusionada la joven asistente.

-Si a pesar de todo lo que han sufrido, sus corazones aun pueden ser capaces de albergar y prodigar mas amor que odio, entonces es posible que tengamos alguna esperanza.

-¿Y si no fuere así?

-Entonces toda la humanidad no sería mas que un lamentable conjunto de seres tristes y despreciables, verdaderamente incapaces de dar y recibir aunque sea un poco de humanidad que supuestamente nos caracteriza e identifica. Y por ende, indignos de ser sujetos de cualquiera clase de consideración-. Concluyo descorazonadamente aquella blonda mujer, esperando de corazón la primera opción, aunque albergando dentro de sí demasiado temor respecto a la ocurrencia de lo último.

* * *

En otro lugar mucho mas lejano del alcance o de la comprensión de cualquier entidad posible o imaginable, puede verse a una joven muchacha abriendo sus ojos para descubrirse inesperadamente situada de pie en medio de un extraño escenario de suaves aguas escarlatas cuyo color parecía asemejar a la sangre fresca y su olor al del mar violentamente embravecido. A pesar de la inconmensurabilidad de aquel escenario, los pasos dados por esa muchacha parecían siempre prodigarse en un océano poco profundo, donde solo sus pies se encontraban cubiertos por la turbiedad de aquellas aguas. Ello, a pesar de encontrarse todo su cuerpo completamente empapado por esas aguas, como si hubiera emergido directamente desde ignotas profundidades hasta ese escenario antes de despertar. Sensación que ella pudo percibir bien, a pesar del traje de conexión que aun cubría buena parte de su cuerpo.

La muchacha observo y contemplo con profundo detenimiento aquel cielo, el cual llamaba su atención por ser completamente calmo y por ser este de un vívido color rosáceo, cuyo color se extendía majestuosa y uniformemente en todas las direcciones por todo lo ancho y alto que ella pudiera observar hasta llegar a perderse tocando el horizonte de ese inconmensurable mar que no parecía tener rastro de tierra alguna a su alrededor.

Sin un rumbo claro, mucho menos definido, la joven deambulo por ese lugar quien sabe cuánto tiempo bajo una luz que parecía asemejar un permanente sol de mediodía que pasara lo que pasara, jamás se movía de su cenit y nunca llegaba a calentar en lo mas mínimo tan extraño ambiente. Como si esa pálida versión del astro rey solo se encontrará ahí para difuminar su siempre rosácea luz inerte en esa diáfana atmosfera desprovista de todo calor o sensación.

-No parece haber vida en este lugar desolado-. Razonó en voz alta esa muchacha, sin que nadie apareciera para llegar a responderle o replicarle.

El tiempo continuaba transcurriendo sin parar y aquella incesante marcha que no daba señal alguna de arribar a algún final ya estaba comenzando a hacer mella en el ser y la voluntad de esa muchacha, quien contemplaba que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido nada parecía mutar en lo mas mínimo en aquel peculiar escenario. Ni el sol, ni el cielo, ni nada en ese escenario parecía alterarse en lo mas mínimo; como si a pesar de todo ella nunca hubiera avanzado ni el mas mínimo paso.

-Nada parece cambiar en este lugar-. Volvió a señalar esa chica y, una vez mas, nada ni nadie irrumpiría para rebatirle, por lo que ella procedió a continuar su marcha por aquel extraño escenario sin saber a ciencia cierta que era lo que debía encontrar y como debía hacerlo. Pero no pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que las cosas comenzaran a cambiar. Y todo por obra y gracia de una voz familiar que repentinamente susurro transportada con la brisa que inesperadamente comenzaba suavemente a soplar.

-Nada podrá nunca cambiar, a menos que seas tú la que quieras cambiar.

Sorprendida ante este anuncio, ella volteo su cuerpo y miro a quien estaba tras de sí, no demasiado lejos de donde estaba ella. Y lo que vio no pudo dejar de conmover y de llenar de felicidad a esa jovencita quien raudamente desando sus pasos para acercarse hacia esa presencia, quien de improviso había aparecido majestuosa y llena de un radiante brillo etéreo que destacaba por sobre toda la monotonía de aquel lugar, haciéndola resplandecer como el ser mas brillante que hubiera conocido. Algo que ella hacía algún tiempo había descubierto y que ahora venía a corroborar una vez mas, mientras se alegraba de saber que los temores de pérdida y desolación no se habían concretado y que su amada estaba ahí, tan cerca de ella, para así poder dar cumplimiento a una entrañable promesa. Y así sería para siempre.

O, al menos, eso era lo que encarecidamente anhelaba con grandes ansias aquella joven pelirroja. Antes de que esta prontamente se llegara a dar cuenta de que las cosas no se darían, una vez mas, de la forma que ella hubiera deseado. Todo por causa del siempre inescrutable destino, que una vez mas mostraba su predisposición de poner las voluntades de los involucrados a prueba al develar que tras el fulgurante brillo siempre puede encontrarse encubierta la densa oscuridad, siempre presta a enturbiarlo todo. Situación que la segunda elegida reparo cuando quedo al alcance de ella y le pareció que algo en ella no parecía estar del todo bien. Algo que imperativamente forzaría a esa muchacha a detenerse y formularle a su contraparte una pregunta que en verdad nunca hubiera esperado efectuar.

-¿Quién eres tú?

* * *

_Continuara…_

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

La vida no solo cambia para si misma, sino que también cambia a todos aquellos quienes la viven. Finalmente logré titularme y ahora puedo decir con orgullo que ya soy todo un profesional. Muchas pruebas han sido satisfactoriamente superadas y con ello una etapa importante de mi vida ha sido superada. Pero ahora se vienen otra etapa con otros desafíos y otras esperanzas. Todo ello ha generado que haya tenido que incurrir en algunos sacrificios que terminan obligándome a priorizar algunas cosas en desmedro de otras. Como esta historia, la cual finalmente me digno a publicar un nuevo capítulo luego de otro largo tiempo de espera.

Y hablando de sacrificios, palabra que anima y que también procede a titular el presente capítulo, algo de ese espíritu puede apreciarse en las páginas de esta historia donde, animados por sus mas hondas convicciones vemos a todos los personajes optando por el sacrificio en pos la consecución de un objetivo superior. Objetivos que en algunos casos pueden parecer loables y que en otros pueden no serlo tanto. Todo dependiendo únicamente tanto de sus motivaciones como de la valoración que podamos hacer respecto de estas.

Como siempre, y nunca está de mas recordarlo, les invito a que cualquier comentario, sugerencia, opinión o critica pueden hacerla llegar escribiéndome a mi correo o bien enviándome un review con sus opiniones y comentarios. Todas sus opiniones son siempre bienvenidas y están me ayudan y alientan a que pueda seguir avanzando en esta historia a la cual espero finiquitar de una vez por todas en la próxima entrega. Habrá que esperar para saber si ese objetivo se cumple o no.

Sea como fuere, muchas gracias por la paciencia saber dispensar tanta demora. Y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y sugerencias.

¡Mucha suerte!

¡Y nos estaremos leyendo!


End file.
